


心有所属

by eternalflame1107



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 102
Words: 324,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalflame1107/pseuds/eternalflame1107
Summary: 练笔，渣贱，狗血，万人迷受，伪1v1，真3p，he上部结局需要修文，等修完再更新下部





	1. Chapter 1

又是一节无聊的生理课，杜澜支着脑袋，盯着窗外树杈上的鸟窝，几只雏鸟正发出啾啾的叫声。他旁边的汉斯毫无形象地歪在桌上，嘴角拖出晶亮的水痕。

讲台上，劳伦教授不厌其烦地反复强调觉醒第三性征前后的症状和注意事项。坦白说，在第一堂生理课的时候，学生们全都好奇又兴奋，毕竟关于第三性征的事情，大人们总是遮遮掩掩不愿明说。

但再有趣味的事情，只肖经过劳伦教授毫无起伏的声音一读，便立即变得索然无味。她那拖得长长的尾音像是藏着一种令人昏睡的魔法。

大学课程的第二周，他们已经上了十二次生理课。不管学生们情不情愿，每个人都快要将劳伦教授的讲义倒背如流了。

杜澜正数着雏鸟，忽然感到有人挠了挠他的脊背。虽然自从进大学以来，他受到过不少或明或暗的骚扰，但敢这么擅自触碰他的，这还是第一个。他忍着怒火，面无表情地回头瞥了一眼。

对方是个陌生人，杜澜记得他的同班同学里并没有这么一张愚蠢的脸。这个棕色皮肤的英俊男孩见杜澜回头，顿时满脸通红，双眼放光地盯着他的脸，凑过去不知死活地问：“杜澜，和我交往好不好？”  
  
周围的学生们忍不住发出一阵低笑。  
  
“自从那天在开学典礼第一次见到你，我就陷入了无可救药的爱情里。这一周，我梦里全是你……”  
  
一个女孩发出了恶心的声音。人们笑得更大声了。  
  
告白的男孩对着杜澜的背影陷入迷醉：“我爱你，无关你的性别。我是Beta，无论你分化成哪种性别，我们都能结婚。”  
  
“斯科特，你在做什么白日梦？”一个男孩懒洋洋地嘲道。  
  
“你被拒绝了不代表我就没有机会，杰弗里。我和杜澜之间有种特殊的共鸣，我感觉得到。”  
  
“那抱歉了，我并没有这种错觉。”杜澜冷冰冰地接口。  
  
在快要失控的压抑笑声里，斯科特的一张红脸刷地变得惨白。  
  
此时下课铃终于响起，一群忍得内伤的学生放声大笑起来。斯科特青着脸跑出教室。事后杰弗里发誓他看见斯科特哭着躲进了Beta男厕所。  
  
杜澜站起身垂下眼，将冰凉的视线投向那些幸灾乐祸的同学，越过汉斯走出教室。  
  
“自以为是的家伙。”  
  
“就是，不知道他在臭屁什么。”  
  
“啧啧，脾气这么差，长得再好看也没人会喜欢吧。”

“我朋友以前和他读同一所中学，说杜澜眼睛长在头顶上，脾气恶劣性格傲慢，全校除了汉斯这个粗神经的傻子，没人愿意真心和他做朋友。”  
  
“他面瘫肯定是因为笑起来很丑陋，我敢打赌他牙齿全是坏的。”  
  
有人一把推醒打盹的汉斯。  
  
“喂，杜澜那么讨人厌，你为什么要做他的跟班？”  
  
汉斯边揉眼睛边打哈欠，“你在说什么，杜澜是我的好朋友啊。他长得那么好看，人又可爱，怎么会讨厌。咦，杜澜去哪了？”  
  
可爱？  
  
大家全露出一言难尽的表情，转过头各自说起小话，不再理汉斯。  
  
杜澜在楼梯口呆了一会儿，走回教室时，正好响起上课铃，第二节生理课开始了。

杜澜刚坐回了座位，就见一个高挑的女人推门而入。  
  
本来正叽叽喳喳说悄悄话的人群像猛地被人按下了静音键，瞬间落针可闻。

杜澜不认识她，但从她严肃的神情，凛冽的气势，绿色的眼睛，坚毅的轮廓，和佩戴在胸前那枚家族标志性的蓝色矢车菊族徽，他已经猜到她的身份。他盯着她的眼睛微微发愣。

汉斯凑近杜澜，低声叫出了她的名字，瞥见那女人投来的眼神，立刻乖巧地垂下头去。

“奎妮校长，下午好。”

“劳伦教授，你好。”

简单的寒暄过后，奎妮校长径直走上讲台，她用锐利的眼神一一打量过所有学生，最后落在杜澜脸上。

“杜澜。”

杜澜闻言，才回过神来。察觉到自己的失态，他站起来。

女人微微点头：“跟我来。”转身走出了教室。

汉斯目送奎妮走出教室，忙扯住杜澜的制服衣摆，紧张地碎碎念：“怎么回事，杜澜，你怎么惹到奎妮校长了。”

杜澜打掉他的手，警告地瞪了他一眼，大步跟上奎妮。

不论原因如何，能顺理成章地翘掉一堂无聊的生理课，总是好事。杜澜无所谓地想着。   
  
克莱大学校园内禁止一切飞行物，连校长也不能破例。杜澜坐在奎妮的自动驾驶车里，横穿过偌大的校园，最后停在一栋蓝色屋顶的小楼前。  
  
奎妮抬起右手，无名指上的指环轻触门锁，门悄无声息地开了。  
  
这显然并不是她的办公室，而是她的家。室内装饰复古而温馨，深红色布艺沙发上扔了几条裙子，茶几上有两杯没喝完的咖啡。  
  
奎妮一边随意收拾散落在各处的衣服，一边示意杜澜坐下。  
  
“失礼了。我爱人她性格急躁但选择困难，上班匆忙时总把衣服随地乱丢。因此常有人劝我去买个智能管家，但我从不相信AI这一套把戏，它让人类变得迟钝。而且，我乐于为爱人收拾屋子。你呢，杜澜？”  
  
杜澜收回落在她胸针的眼神，抬眸直视她的眼睛，“我相信你找我来，并不是为了闲聊，奎妮校长？”  
  
“你很直接。”  
  
“我只是不想浪费两个人的时间。”  
  
奎妮微微一笑，在杜澜面对面的沙发上落座。她从西服口袋里掏出一根烟，点燃了烟尾，吸了几口才把烟雾吐出来。  
  
奎妮漫不经心理了理头发，“杜澜，你的祖先并不是赫尔加星人，对么？”  
  
“我的曾祖父是桂云星人。”

奎妮颔首：“你纯黑的眸色和发色在赫尔加星非常罕见。”

她以一种极其认真的眼神仔细打量着杜澜，这眼神有如实质，令杜澜感到冒犯。他不高兴地沉了脸。  
  
奎妮似乎并未察觉到他的抵触，掸了掸烟灰，随意说道：“这次请你过来，我主要有几个私密的问题需要问清楚。假如因此冒犯了你，希望你不要介意，我提前向你道歉。”

“我看不出来我的私生活与你有什么相关，奎妮校长。”  
  
“这些问题，站在我的立场，我必须问出来，你可以选择不回答，孩子。”  
  
“我不会勉强自己的。”杜澜挑了挑眉。

“好吧。”奎妮微笑，“总之，谢谢你的体谅。接下来的几个问题，我希望你能展现绝对的诚实，你有权保持沉默，但绝不能对我说谎。”

“第一个问题，你交过几个男朋友或者女朋友？”

闻言，杜澜愣住了，接着一股热流爬上了他的脸颊。

赫尔加星人情感丰沛，第一性征往往早熟，到十八岁还没谈过恋爱的人常被取笑成没人要的怪胎，而他正是这种异类，因此总被人暗地里嘲笑。他曾祖母说过，他对性态度保守要强，这点正是遗传自他来自桂云星的曾祖父。据说桂云星人是星系里最忠贞的种族，一生只会想与自己的唯一恋人发生亲密关系。

奎妮看出他的羞耻，放轻了语调，说道：“无需紧张，你可以不必回答。这个问题跳过，我们进入下一个问题，或者两个——你从几岁开始经历性生活，总共和多少人有过性经验？如果可以的话，请尽量提供准确的时间和数字。”

杜澜再也忍不住怒气，他不明白自己的性生活和这个素昧平生的校长有什么关系，要被她这么窥探。

他霍地站起身，道：“既然校长你找我只是聊这些无聊的闲事，那恕我失礼，我还要去上课，已经迟到很久了。”杜澜再不看她，打算转身离开。

忽然，一种惊人的压迫感野兽般袭来，空气像一只血盆大口，死死卡住他的脖子。杜澜无法呼吸，浑身发抖，险些跌倒在地毯上，只能扶住沙发扶手勉强站直。

身后传来低低的声音：“杜澜先生，请坐下。我再次为我的失礼向你诚挚道歉。”

杜澜支撑不住发软的膝盖，跌坐在地毯上。他脸色苍白，额头满是冷汗，眼睛里全是怒火。

他终于明白这时不时压在他头顶的力量是什么了。父亲和母亲偶尔吵架的时候，母亲会指控父亲利用Alpha的压力逼迫她妥协，他当时并不懂所谓的Alpha威压是什么。

看来眼前的女人是一个精神力很高的Alpha。可难道不是应该只有Omega才能感受到吗？

杜澜握紧了双拳。

奎妮撤掉了她施加的压力，闲闲地玩弄她血红的指甲，笑道：“你想得没错。你的第三性征觉醒了。”

奎妮打了个响指，一份体检报告投影在杜澜眼前。

“十天前做的入学体检结果早已出来了，只是还没找到合适的时机公之于众。你觉醒的时间太短，暂时并没有展现明显性征，目前需要Alpha施加以沉重的性征威压才能感受到压力。”

杜澜颤抖着嘴唇，说不出一句话。眼前的体检报告清晰完整地说明了他的身体状况和激素水平。做一个Omega并不存在于他预想中的人生计划里。

“但我这次请你来，并非只是因为这件事而已。不然我也不会特意邀请你来我家做客。”奎妮顿了顿，似乎正在酝酿合适的词汇，半晌她缓缓说道，“你知道，帝国这几百年来一直面临着越来越严峻的人口危机。”  
  
她站起身，走到窗户边向外眺望，高跟鞋在地毯上发出沉闷的声响。  
  
“生育变得异常艰难，很多夫妇甚至穷尽一生努力也得不到一个孩子。好在上天怜悯克莱帝国，三百二十六年前伟大的基因学家帕特森提出了基因匹配度对于生育率的影响这一伟大理论，二百八十七年前生育局基于他的理论发明出了基因测序匹配仪，自此，帝国的生育率在几百年的人口锐减以后，终于破天荒地第一次止住了颓势。”  
  
杜澜满脸无动于衷，从刚才起他就只是盯着自己的体检报告发呆。  
  
奎妮关掉了投影，杜澜这才抬起头，目光渐渐变得清明。  
  
“其他部分你都不需要了解。但下面的话至关重要，请务必仔细听我说。就算生理课听过，也给我再听一遍。”  
  
奎妮重新落座，她刻意放慢语速，以此强调谈话的重要性，“基因匹配仪之所以取得如此巨大的成功，原因在于它将生育可能性进行了精准的量化。匹配度达到40%的夫妻，生育可能性是63.7，即这对夫妻在63.7年之内有极大希望生出一个孩子。而这就是现行的帝国婚姻法对夫妻予以合法身份所要求的最低匹配临界线。而匹配度达到80%的夫妻，生育可能性是惊人的15.4，但这样的匹配度寥寥无几。二百三十六年前，生育局提出将匹配度纳入婚姻法，并成功改写法律。匹配度低于40%的情侣无法结成合法夫妻，匹配度高于70%的情侣建议结婚，匹配度达到90%的适龄青年必须结合。  
  
每一个年满十八岁的帝国公民，基因标本都会被送去帝国生育局进行基因匹配，你的也不例外。就在二十六分钟前，我接到了你的匹配结果。”  
  
杜澜控制不住地心跳加速，他有一种不好的预感，他凭直觉感到他接下来听到的话将对他的一生至关重要。  
  
奎妮微微一笑：“恭喜你，系统为你找到了一位匹配度高达92.3%的Alpha。高于90%的匹配度，自从匹配仪问世的近三百年来，这是第六次，是五十年内的首例。这件事在生育局内部已经引发了地震般的轰动。”  
  
杜澜瞪大了眼睛，好一会儿才找回了自己的声音，他深深吸了一口气，努力保持冷静，说道：“匹配仪作为一台机器，总会有搞错的时候。”  
  
奎妮挑眉，语气不容置疑：“不可能，匹配仪从不出错。但由于这个数值超出了近年的变动范围，为了保险起见，生育局重新演算了三遍。每一遍的结果都与第一遍相同。”  
  
杜澜心烦意乱，下意识把嘴唇咬得发白：“我不接受，作为一个生育机器，一生只为交配和生育，和一个我不认识的人结婚。我绝不。”  
  
“你未来的丈夫，他就是帝国黄金单身汉，艾利斯特上校，我的亲弟弟。”  
  
杜澜震惊地望着她，目光落在她美丽的绿眼睛上，久久无法回神。  



	2. Chapter 2

杜澜十岁那年，曾祖父送给他一本笔记本作为生日礼物，据说是花重金托人从惠勒星的地下黑市淘到的。在早已实现无纸笔化的现在，要买到一本手工制作的笔记本绝非易事。

那本子有五百页厚，封面是一条大鱼游曳于幽蓝的夜空中，鱼鳞泛出比星星更亮的银光。

杜澜很珍惜它，每次打开总要用手帕仔细拭去封面的指纹，却从不在内页写一个字。

杜澜十二岁时，从漫长的昏迷中醒来，终于在本子的扉页写下第一行字：我要成为艾利斯特上校那样的人。

著名的艾利斯特上校。

帝国的战争机器，赫尔加星的守护神，史上最年轻的上校，甚至连历史和时政课本里都记载了他的名字。六年来，杜澜秘密地在通讯仪里保存了自己所能找到的所有艾利斯特相关的新闻、照片、视频采访、文字采访、纪录片。

与那些总是高谈阔论的艾利斯特狂热崇拜者相比，他显得异常沉默，从来不曾将这份崇拜宣之于口。

杜澜还在发怔，一会儿想起十二岁那年的事，一会儿想到自己的笔记本，一会儿又想到通讯仪，整个人仿佛坠入怪梦。

奎妮把烟蒂按进烟灰缸，“艾利斯特第一次参加帝国保卫战时才17岁，比现在的你还年轻，至今也不过二十五年而已。他今年42岁，以我们赫尔加星人平均150岁的寿命来说，正处于一个Alpha青年最好的年纪。就算不站在姐姐的立场，从旁观者的眼光来看，无论从哪方面来看，艾利斯特都足以配得起赫尔加星任何一个Omega或者Beta。”

杜澜渐渐清醒，他撑起酸软的膝盖，从地毯上站起，挺直脊背，尽量体面地坐在奎妮对面沙发上。

他平静地说：“可我只是个普通人，配不上艾利斯特上校。而且，我并不认同这样因为生育概率而被迫捆绑的悲哀婚姻。”

奎妮托腮微笑：“你的自谦不合时宜，杜澜。你的名字早就在贵族社交圈口耳相传，据说是个比你母亲与祖母还要出色的美人。今天我见到你，果然比你母亲当年更加夺目。何况我向来仰慕府上的几位长辈，这次两家能结成姻亲，我作为梅耶家的现任家主，将会感到十分荣幸。”

杜澜皱了皱鼻子，“如果我不愿意呢？”

“孩子，我劝你不要尝试招惹生育局。他们显然已经疯了，而这群生育狂热的疯子掌握着帝国的命脉。这将是牵连家族的大罪。所有罪责与赔偿，将由违抗婚姻法与生育法的那一方全部承担。”

杜澜垂下眼，手指死死揪着裤子，关节用力得发白，“我知道了。”

“至于你父母与祖父母那边，在我接到你的匹配报告时，就已经立刻与他们视讯，并说明了情况。”

杜澜嗯了一声，“时间不早了，我得去上课。”

杜澜拒绝了奎妮送他回去的建议，把门关在背后。奎妮透过窗户目送他的背影，自言自语，“有意思。”  


“开什么玩笑。前线正战事焦灼，而你所谓的生死攸关的大事，就是这些无聊的废话么。”

“你知道我从不开玩笑，或者说废话，我亲爱的弟弟。”

“那你也该知道我早就打定主意永不结婚，除非国会修改掉那可笑的婚姻法。”

“停止说那些幼稚的疯话。所有一切天真的幻想，在匹配仪为你找出你的合法伴侣之后都必须抹除。”

“奎妮，你心里清楚，我只想和那个人结婚，而婚姻法不会允许。”

视讯那头的女人翻了一个大大的白眼。

“过家家时间到了，现在你需要步入成人世界。忘掉你那可笑的爱情。现在，你不想了解了解你未来的omega么，我刚才提前替你看过他了。”

“奎妮，我想我已经把我的意思表达得很清楚了。”

“是个非常漂亮的男孩，快要成年礼了居然没谈过恋爱，简直让人难以置信。”

“看来对话已经没有继续下去的必要了。”

“艾利斯特！你忘了兰德尔家是怎么没落的？”

艾利斯特停住了正要关掉通讯仪的手指。

“既然你贵人事忙记不得了，那我帮你回忆。帝国曾经的第一贵族兰德尔家族，因为唯一的继承人沃伦兰德尔执意要和匹配度不到15%的恋人在一起，把匹配度81%的未婚夫拒之门外，而被国会褫夺了贵族身份、所有财产继承权和收养子嗣权，只因为他一个人的任性妄为，葬送了兰德尔家族几千年来世代的荣耀与财富。”

奎妮叹了口气，接着说道：“生育率现在是帝国最大的难题，多少家族都因为后继无人而陨落。如今梅耶家就只剩下我和你了，我和霍莉匹配度只有51.8，是以结婚多年依然无子，到底这辈子能不能有孩子还得看天意。但老天到底对梅耶家不薄，是我们天上的祖先送来了这个与你天生一对的孩子。92.3的匹配度，理论上，只需要你们多同房，五年内就能有第一个孩子了。接下来没准还能继续再生几个，多延续梅耶家的血脉。”

艾利斯特从鼻子里发出一声嘲讽的哼笑。

“多么悲哀，我为这个星球卖命征战25年，最后还是无法逃过成为配种马的命运。”

“这就是我们赫尔加人的宿命，艾利斯特。”

“好了，我知道了，让我再考虑考虑。”

“那真的是个不错的孩子。”奎妮看见艾利斯特不置可否的神情，顿了顿，说道，“假如你真的不喜欢他，等他生了孩子就和他解除婚姻关系，杜家虽然还算是有名有姓，不过对梅耶家来说，和杜家结仇了也没什么大不了的，文人拗不过武将，谅他家翻不出什么水花。另外，在婚姻关系未解除之前，我希望你不要再和其他人发生任何性关系。你一切精力都得放在那个孩子身上，任何的浪费都是在拖延时间，你大概也希望速战速决。”

艾利斯特垂下眼睛久久陷入了深思，连奎妮切断视讯都没能立即察觉。

  
杜澜接下来几节课显得心神不宁，连汉斯无礼地搭了他的肩膀都没有发觉。

杜澜一放学就被家里的无人飞行器接回了家。

他的祖父母与父母坐在客厅里，神情肃然。

“我同意。”

“你可以拒绝。”

祖母与杜澜同时开口，两个人都是一愣。

杜澜余光瞥见父母露出松一口气的喜色，默默下定了决心。

“我只希望你幸福快乐，我的孩子，你是我唯一的珍宝。”祖母对杜澜招了招手，杜澜顺从地趴在她膝上。

“我会幸福的，祖母。”杜澜感到祖母的手指轻轻顺着他的头发，“艾利斯特上校是个英雄，我一直仰慕他。”

“真的？你看我这个不称职的祖母，居然不知道我的杜澜原来早就心有所属了。”祖母笑说，不着痕迹地眨去眼中的水汽。  
  
“我只希望你不要因为家族的负担而牺牲自己的一生。人生这么漫长，如果不能与相爱的人在一起，将会是痛苦的折磨。”

“请您相信我。”杜澜搂住祖母的腿喃喃道。

“艾利斯特……”回到房间，杜澜趴在床上，轻声念出这个名字，他打开通讯仪，一张英俊的脸浮现在眼前。

杜澜仔细打量他脸上每一处，忍不住陷进他深邃的绿眼睛里，心里仍旧没有实感。

自己能够成为那个陪伴他度过一生的人吗？

他扔掉通讯仪，难为情地把发热的脸深深埋进枕头里。

片刻后，杜澜忍不住翻开笔记本，在扉页那句话下方又加了一句：我要和艾利斯特上校结婚了。


	3. Chapter 3

婚礼定在一个月之后，杜澜成人礼的第二天。

私生活向来备受瞩目的艾利斯特上校终于要结婚了！

自奎妮与杜文两位家主突然联合登报发布婚讯以后，这个消息像一簇火苗掉进汽油里，瞬间燃起整个帝国民众的八卦热情。

无数未婚的男男女女捂着破碎的心蜂拥到新闻头条下，留言质问这个杜澜到底是从哪里跑出来的，其他无数好奇的民众则不停在通讯网上搜索杜澜的照片。这个婚讯竟造成百年未遇的通讯网络瘫痪，热度甚至盖过了六十年前的国王继任大典。

其中最心碎的当属艾利斯特与安德鲁殿下的cpf，一边痛骂艾利斯特渣男毁了双A的神仙爱情，一边火速抱团建起杜澜的黑论坛，骂他小三心机O插足不要脸。

从早到晚都有苍蝇似的跟踪器试图偷偷潜入杜家宅邸和克莱学院，但无一例外全被反侦查系统拦截在外。

甚至有大胆的记者在安德鲁王子的例行新闻记者会上问起他对自己挚友艾利斯特婚事的看法，安德鲁王子依然露出招牌式的迷人笑容，开玩笑：“这事他既然对我保密，那我就不必送结婚礼物了。当然，我可以送上免费的祝福。”

那些投在杜澜身上的目光变得更加肆无忌惮，每天都有无数学生堵在他的教室外窃窃私语。

杜澜扬着头，冷淡地从他们中间大步穿过，一个字也不回答他们的问题。

汉斯却气坏了，他嚷嚷着让杜澜在家待着，不要再来上学了。

他每天都能在网络上看到许多偷拍视频，显然都来自同班或者同校的同学的手笔，画外音却尽是诋毁。

杜澜无动于衷，每天依然照常上下课。

婚礼前三天，祖父为他请了十天的假，杜澜只得待在家中为成人礼做准备。

赫尔加星向来重视成人礼，克莱人总说，成人礼是一把钥匙，每个人都要用它打开通往成人的大门。

祖母为杜澜订做的六套手工礼服都已送达，杜澜穿上一套白色缎面西服三件套。祖母命智能管家为杜澜抹了些发胶，把额发全向后梳，露出光洁的额头。

祖母微笑地坐在一旁，眼里尽是骄傲。

“全世界再也没有比我孙子更漂亮的男孩或者女孩，任何人都应该为娶到你而终身感谢上苍。”

“您这话要是让别人听见会被笑话的。”杜澜无奈地看着镜子里的祖母。

“只要长了眼睛的人都会同意我的话。”丽娜不高兴地板起脸。

杜澜坐在她身边，撒娇似的抱着她的手，“那您说的都对。”

丽娜顿时笑了，她捏了捏杜澜的脸，忽然说：

“小澜，祖母有没有和你讲过我和你祖父年轻时候的故事？”

“什么？”杜澜饶有兴趣地盯住自己的祖母，“爱情故事吗？我想听。”

“其实不是什么有意思的故事。”

丽娜握住自己的孙子的手。

“不管有没有意思，我都想听。”

“我和你祖父从小就认识了。刚好我们两家住得很近，彼此父母的交情不浅，所以我从记事开始就认识你祖父了。”

“真浪漫。然后你们就日久生情结婚生子了？”

“孩子，听我继续说完。我当年在中学时曾经有过一个男朋友，年轻的爱情总是天真又执着，我们相约要一辈子在一起。但大学一年级，他觉醒了第三性征，是个omega，第二年，我觉醒了，也是omega，照理说这个结果对我们的感情已经判了死刑。但我们不顾一切，想要搏一搏最后的希望，于是两个人瞒着父母跑到了生育局测试了我们的匹配度。”

“因为匹配度没达到法律规定的结婚标准，所以分手了吗？”

丽娜轻轻摇了摇头。

“不，我们的匹配度是40.2。”

“那为什么……”

“我们当时喜极而泣，说好等大学毕业就立刻结婚。谁知道不过是在那之后的短短两个月，他突然来找我，提出分手。我这才知道他爱上了另一个人，对方是个女性Alpha，他向我坦白，他们一遇见就像干柴碰上烈火，他无法自拔地背叛了我。他哭着向我道歉，说他们匹配度达到了81.2%，是荷尔蒙控制了他的思维和感情。我感到前所未有的伤心与愤怒。一方面对自己被抛弃而感到痛苦绝望，一方面为曾经的恋人居然找出这种蹩脚的出轨借口而感到怒火中烧。‘说什么荷尔蒙作祟，还不是你自己想出轨，败类。’我记得在怒气冲冲地跑开以前，自己是这么骂他的。”

“这个前男友太逊了。”

杜澜皱起眉头，嫌恶地说。

“他其实说得上是个温柔的好人，只是向来缺乏自制力，也很容易受情绪左右。后来我和你祖父结婚以后，我忽然就理解前男友说的受荷尔蒙控制的意思了。和匹配度高的恋人在一起，情感的波动确实身不由己，容易令人深陷其中。”

“可再怎么样也改变不了他是个偷吃的烂人的事实。我不信所谓的荷尔蒙能厉害到这个地步。”

“祖母只想告诉你，匹配度不仅仅影响生育率，搞不好在精神层面会有更大的影响。但爱情是无法量化的东西，所以没人可以证实这一点。我以过来人的体验保证，匹配度高的爱情和匹配度低的爱情是截然不同的。我与你的祖父匹配度是78%，我回过头看，甚至觉得我与前男友的那段初恋甚至谈不上爱情。”

丽娜拍了拍了杜澜的手，棕色的眸子凝视住黑色的眸子。

“你是我最大的牵挂，这一个月来，我每天都在感谢上天给你找到一个匹配度这么高的恋人。你们必定会非常契合，深深相爱，子孙满堂。我知道你还太年轻不懂这些，但答应祖母，要永远勇敢直面自己的内心和情感，要试着尽全力去爱你的丈夫。生活不会一帆风顺，爱情也是一样，总会有波折和困难，但不要轻言放弃，坚持下去总会幸福。”

“祖母，我舍不得您。”

杜澜把额头抵在祖母的温暖干燥的手上，用力蹭了蹭。

“我看见新闻，十分钟前艾利斯特上校已经回到了兰格城。父亲告诉我，明天我和上校要在赛西尔神树下举行婚礼仪式。”

“别怕，我的孩子。你总要长大，你不是因为离开而失去了我们，而是即将多一个人来爱你，他会陪着你度过一生，他会是你一辈子最亲密的人。如果想家了，你可以随时回来。”

丽娜另一只手爱怜地揉了揉孙子的后颈。

杜澜枕着祖母的手，无声地问：我们真的能像其他夫妻那样吗？

关闭谢客一整个月的谢家宅邸终于在这天傍晚重新打开迎人。

络绎不绝的客人从全国各地涌来，各式飞行器停满了杜家围墙外那片宽阔的停机坪，许多来晚的客人只好把飞行器随意停在山间。好在杜家坐落于兰格城郊山上，足有空位。

杜家几世都颇受国王器重，加之现在又与梅耶家结为姻亲，因此今天来访的客人全是帝国有头有脸的贵族与官绅。

几家权威媒体的记者们亦在成人礼的受邀嘉宾之列，时不时对着重要来宾拍照。

最令记者们惊喜的，莫过于安德鲁王子的突然造访。

记者们眼尖地发现，资深花花公子安德鲁王子今天又换了个伴侣，一个娇小的男Beta正紧搂着他的腰，满脸讨好的笑容。

“安德鲁殿下，您今天来是收到了杜家的邀请吗？”

“听说这里今天开派对，热闹非凡，我从来不会错过任何派对，你知道的。”

“您的好友艾利斯特上校将要结婚，请问您有没有类似的打算呢？”

“那要看我身边的美人肯不肯赏脸了。”安德鲁轻吻男伴的嘴唇，男伴受宠若惊。

两个人正腻腻歪歪当着记者的面开始亲热，忽然一辆飞行器停在他们上空。

“不要在光天化日发情，安德鲁。”一个高大的男人从半空中的飞行器跳下来，稳稳落在地上。记者们顿时沸腾起来。

安德鲁恋恋不舍地收回摸进对方衣摆的手，“艾利斯特，你怎么来这儿了？我记得你可不喜欢派对。”

“你又为什么在这里？”艾利斯特目光从环在安德鲁腰上的那条手臂冷冷扫过，“我刚下飞船就去你家，结果扎克说你来了这里。”

安德鲁懒洋洋地拖长腔，“傻站在门口做什么，进去喝几杯再说。”便搂着男伴亲昵地走进了杜家别墅。

艾利斯特沉了脸色，跟着走了进去。


	4. Chapter 4

记者们亦步亦趋地跟在艾利斯特身后几步远，七嘴八舌地发问：“艾利斯特上校，您特意提前一天回到赫尔加星是为了来见未婚夫吗？”

“您对明天的婚礼有什么期待？”

“您计划要几个孩子？”

“有没有兴趣和我谈谈你们的爱情故事？”

……

“无可奉告。”艾利斯特劈手夺过安德鲁手里的香槟，一饮而尽。

安德鲁耸肩，抱着怀里的Beta当众接起吻来。

艾利斯特猛地扭过头，沾血的破碎高脚杯碎片从指间落在地毯上。

聒噪的记者们依然围在身边不停追问，关于他的婚事，或者关于那个他素未谋面的未婚夫，一切都令人心烦意乱。艾利斯特看着安德鲁把舌头伸进别人的嘴里乱搅，尖锐的疼痛刺伤他的胸口。

他额头青筋直跳，握紧的手臂撑起偾张的肌肉，鲜血顺着被割破的手眼睛滴落。

一个记者正问道：“据闻您的未婚夫杜澜，在学校里作风……”

忽然感到一股可怖的威压悬在头顶，像一团黑云，随时将劈下千钧雷霆。

这名Omega记者张着嘴巴，却怎么也说不完剩下的句子，他双腿一软就口吐白沫倒在了地上。

其余的Beta记者虽感受不到来自Alpha的威压，但他们见到艾利斯特的阴沉脸色，立刻识相地四散走开，远远观察这位不好惹的上校。

记者们不约而同地在自己通讯仪里记录下今天的重点新闻：艾利斯特大发雷霆，重伤无辜Omega记者，只因对方揭露未婚夫的真面目？

Omega倒地引发人群小小的骚动，一个中年人模样的智能管家及时赶到，一把将记者抱起，安置在Omega休息室。

杜克与莉莉丝闻讯赶来，看到艾利斯特与安德鲁，便露出笑容举起酒杯：“王子与上校，没能及时接待，是我们失礼了。”

安德鲁没骨头似的懒靠在男伴身上，冲艾利斯特挤眉弄眼，夸张地伸长脖子看向他们身后，笑问：“先生，夫人，怎么不见爱子？我可是很想见见他呢。”

艾利斯特一手插袋，一言不发地喝酒。

“艾利斯特，你怎么在这里。”奎妮拨开人群，踩着高跟鞋大步走来，表情罕见地显得慌乱。

奎妮客气地同杜克夫妇寒暄了几句，见他们面色如常，才暗地里松了口气。

她道了声失礼，便拖着艾利斯特走到了无人的角落里。饶是她力气极大，要拉动不情愿的艾利斯特，也着实费了不少劲。

她烦躁地从手包里掏出一盒烟，点了一根，夹在指间，瞪着艾利斯特，压低声音：“艾利斯特·卡洛斯·梅耶，我警告你，如果你敢做出令梅耶家声明扫地的蠢事，我会拧掉你的脑袋。别以为我不知道，你今晚来是为了当众和杜澜解除婚约。”

艾利斯特神色漠然，只是夺过她手里的烟盒，叼住燃起的烟深深吸了一口，鼻端喷出白烟。

“我以为你答应了，为什么现在想反悔？”

奎妮顺着艾利斯特的眼神，看见安德鲁已经换了个新伴，似乎是哪家小贵族的女儿，正搂在一起肉麻地咬耳朵。

“这么多年了，你为什么还在犯傻？我的弟弟。”奎妮叹气。

艾利斯特收回眼神，随手拿起身旁长桌上的伏特加酒瓶，仰头灌了好几口。

“安德鲁一直都在玩弄感情，不止是你，他会玩弄任何愿意上钩的鱼儿。”

“闭嘴，奎妮。”

“如果你能说服安德鲁放下一切，收心与你结婚，你大可以现在就举起汤匙敲响酒杯，当众宣布你单方面解除婚约，我绝不阻止，就算以赔上梅耶家一切为代价，我也会为你争取生育局的同意。”

“但是，你知道的，这是条没有尽头的路。安德鲁是个无可救药的享乐主义Alpha，他不会甘心这样只和同一个人渡过一辈子。”

艾利斯特落寞的表情令奎妮心碎，她不忍心地拍了拍弟弟的后脑勺，咬咬牙终于松口，“艾利斯特，我不会再逼你，今晚由你自己做决定。我这个家主不至于要你来背负家族的最大责任，我虽然比你大了四十五岁，但只要多和霍莉努力，总会生出个梅耶家的孩子。”

“奎妮你……”

此时，会客厅的吊灯忽然依次熄灭，角落里开始响起流水般的钢琴声。

整个会议厅瞬间静了，一个少年扶着楼梯从二楼缓缓走下来。一束灯光追随着他，照得他整个人犹如沐浴月光。

这惊人的美丽令人屏息，少年眉眼间还有未消的稚气，表情却带着拒人于千里之外的高傲，像被万年冰川覆盖的圣花。

奎妮啧啧了一声，“这么漂亮的孩子，可惜做不成我的弟媳了。”

奎妮手肘捅了捅艾利斯特，“我没说错吧，是个大美人，弟弟你确定不想睡一睡吗？”

艾利斯特看也不看，把烟蒂摁进烟灰缸，仰头喝尽了那瓶伏特加，又拿过了第二瓶。

会客厅里，钢琴独奏已变成了活泼的圆舞曲，人们纷纷抱着舞伴起舞。

一个气质优雅的女人从会客厅另一边缓缓走到奎妮与艾利斯特身旁，她容颜美丽高雅，鬓角的银发却泄露出她年事已高。

“老夫人，您好，恭喜您，办了个很美的派对。”

“谢谢。梅耶家的大女儿，你出生那年我曾经抱过你。我和你母亲曾经是同窗，两家时常有来往。不过之后我们一家人外派多年，期间你父母又不幸牺牲，是以渐渐地彼此断了联系。”

丽娜微笑着转向一旁沉默的艾利斯特，“艾利斯特上校，这是第一次看见你本人，不得不说，你比电视上更加英俊。”

“夫人，你好。多谢夸奖。我今天来，有件重要的事要告诉你、杜文先生、杜克先生，还有莉莉丝夫人……”

“丽娜夫人，您太过美丽了。”安德鲁打断艾利斯特的话语，忽然出现在众人面前，他执起丽娜的手，在手背上轻轻一吻。

“安德鲁殿下，很荣幸见到你。”

“我刚才见到您的孙子杜澜，果然美丽非凡，令人移不开双眼，我敢说，他完全继承自您的所有优点。”

“殿下的话语真是动听呢。我这就让小澜出来会见贵客。”

丽娜摸了摸无名指上的指环通讯仪，便见一身白色礼服的杜澜从琴凳上站起身，朝这个会客厅角落走来。

杜澜走到祖母身边，才发现艾利斯特正倚着墙喝酒。

杜澜忽然感觉脸热热的，他觉得自己的心跳也变得奇怪，胸腔里乱糟糟的。

他注意到一个令他不舒服的视线正黏在他脸上，就像他从小无数次感受到的那样，这令他胃里犯恶心。他看了一眼对方，认出对方是国王的第三个孩子，二王子安德鲁。

杜澜敷衍地冲他点点头，便不再理会他无礼的眼神。

“杜澜，你好。很高兴认识你。”安德鲁露出标志性笑容，热情似火地向他伸出手。

杜澜后退一步，抗拒地看着那只手，他一点不想握住它。

安德鲁却似乎没看出杜澜的拒绝，径直一把抓住杜澜的右手，正要落下一吻，便被杜澜用力抽回了手。

他把双手背在身后，戒备地紧盯安德鲁。

“不许无礼，杜澜。”丽娜不悦地训斥道，身体却不动声色地隔开了杜澜与安德鲁，“请殿下谅解。”

“真是个可爱的孩子，小杜澜。只可惜明天就要嫁给别人做妻子啦。而且还是嫁给我的好朋友艾利斯特，不然换做其他人，我可是费尽全力都要把你抢到我身边来呢。”安德鲁笑道，贪婪的眼光却死死缠着杜澜不放。

“安德鲁殿下，不要开小澜的玩笑了。对了，刚才艾利斯特上校说有重要的事要和我说？”

杜澜看向艾利斯特，发现他不知什么时候早已放下了酒瓶，正以一种晦暗难明的眼神盯着自己和安德鲁。

半晌，艾利斯特只是看着安德鲁，诡异地微笑起来。

“对不起，夫人，并没有什么大事。我只是想起军中还有重要工作需要处理，我得先失陪了。明天见。”


	5. Chapter 5

为了腾出时间参加今天的婚礼，霍莉奥斯本熬夜写材料到凌晨三点才睡下。

可七点刚过，她便醒来了。虽然已经人到中年，但每次参加婚礼、生日派对、甚至乔迁派对都能让她由衷地感到兴奋。她妻子总说她热心过头，爱瞎凑热闹，但她并不以为这是个缺点。相反，妻子对外时那套高高在上的冷淡姿态常令她看不过眼。

而今天要结婚的，竟然是妻子那个更为目中无人的弟弟。直到现在霍莉都难以置信。

她从卧室走到客厅，就看到奎妮一边揉着眉心，一边喝咖啡，眼睛盯着投影里的新闻。

“蜜糖，你的宿醉好些了没有？”霍莉在妻子的脸颊上印下轻吻。

“好多了，亲爱的。不再睡会么？”

“还有些收尾工作，我得现在赶紧做完。昨晚怎么会喝了那么多酒？”

奎妮烦躁地关掉投影。

“艾利斯特那个疯子，昨天我放心不下他一个人离开，就跟着他走了。谁知道他跑去酒吧狂喝酒，这些我昨晚已经和你说过了。结果后来安德鲁又来了，还在艾利斯特面前和新炮友表演限制级画面，气得艾利斯特发酒疯直接暴走，精神力不受控，吓晕了附近十几个Omega。我精神力本来就比他差，根本压制不住，只能哄骗他回家，他非要我喝了桌上所有的酒才肯走。”

霍莉皱起眉头，“艾利斯特还在纠缠安德鲁殿下？可他今天就要结婚了。”

“我这个臭弟弟，昨晚差点就要和杜家摊牌。”

“既然他心里只有安德鲁殿下，这样草率结婚，对杜澜很不公平。”

“说起来还是因为安德鲁那家伙阴差阳错帮了我的大忙。你知道的，安德鲁热爱追逐美貌，尤其是美貌的Omega。昨晚他一看见杜澜，简直像个被磁石吸住的磁铁，路都走不动了，眼神恨不得粘在他身上视奸。我认识他这么多年都没见他这么夸张过。艾利斯特本来正要和丽娜夫人提出解除婚约，但一看安德鲁的样子，话到嘴边又咽了下去。大概是危机感和嫉妒心作祟，因为如果他解除婚事，安德鲁必定要去勾搭杜澜。”

霍莉不赞同地摇头，“艾利斯特太孩子气了，婚姻大事怎么能因为这种事而轻易做决定。奎妮，你该和杜文通视讯，告诉他这门婚事行不通。”

“我做不到。身为梅耶家的家主，我得把家族的荣耀作为优先考量。昨晚让艾利斯特自己做出选择，这已经是我最后的让步。从家族利益来看，这桩婚姻百利而无一害，我想不出叫停的理由。而如果取消，愤怒的生育局会千方百计令艾利斯特失去继承权，梅耶家的传承重担就会压在我们俩头上。而我不知道我们这辈子会不会有孩子。”

霍莉眼神黯淡下来，半晌没有接话。

“亲爱的，我承认我的做法很自私，但别无办法。婚姻法就在那儿，这么高的匹配度，要想两个家族都不受损害，他们只能联姻。”奎妮拍了拍霍莉的腿，“你该去整理资料了，中午我们得赶到赛西尔神树下。”

赛西尔神树是赫尔加星人心中无可取代的圣树。它位于首都兰格城城郊的阿什比山的山顶上。它的寿命已不可考，据闻自赫尔加人诞生伊始，它就已经存在。亘古的岁月里，它历经数次死而复生，依然无声地守护着这颗星球。

据说对着赛西尔树许愿很灵验。只要有一颗诚挚的心，许愿时心无杂念，便能获得赛西尔树的庇护。人们总说赛西尔树最愿意庇佑有情人，在树下真诚许愿白头偕老的恋人都能心愿得偿。

因此，求得赛西尔树的护佑便成为所有赫尔加星人婚礼上最重要的仪式。

每对新人需要从夕阳最后一缕余晖落下时开始，一整晚十指紧扣跪在树下祈求树灵守护自己的爱情，直到次日清晨第一缕朝阳照耀在赛西尔树上为止。新的一天到来时，他们要为对方摘下一片赛西尔树叶，等两人饮下树叶上的露水，亲吻着交换彼此口中的露水，至此礼成。

这将是杜澜第一次亲眼见到传说中的赛西尔神树。祖母以往年年都会来替全家祈福，以前杜澜常央求祖母带他一起来，但祖母庄重地告诉他，赛西尔树神圣无比，每个人第一次见到神树都只能是在自己的婚礼仪式上。

为避免打扰阿什比山的宁静，自古就有一条约定俗成的规定，出山者必须在中午之前离开，入山者则要在午后才能进山。

为了要表达自己对神树的诚意，每对新人来朝拜赛西尔神树时，都得从山脚步行至山顶，山路漫漫，为了不错失婚礼时间，一般都会选择正午刚过便立刻入山。

此时正是中午十二点，杜家已经在阿什比山山脚的咖啡厅等了一刻钟，才看见奎妮和霍莉从飞行器走出来。

奎妮满脸怒容，显然心情糟糕透顶，霍莉则拍着她的背哄她。

奎妮推开玻璃门看见众人，便和缓了脸色，说：“抱歉，久等了。”

“是我们来早了，母亲说这家咖啡厅有全帝国最美味的布朗尼，所以我们全家人提前来尝尝。”莉莉丝微笑。

“这家的布朗尼确实不错。”奎妮顿了顿，“艾利斯特那边临时出了点小状况，我建议我们提前进山，他随后就会赶到。”

杜文透过镜片沉沉扫了奎妮一眼。

丽娜抿了口咖啡，“上校果然是贵人事忙。”

霍莉露出尴尬的表情，为奎妮帮腔，“是、是公事。不过我相信他很快就会来的。我们先走，他是军人，脚程很快，马上就能追上。”

“既然马上就到，那我们就在这里等候上校。杜家虽然不是如梅耶家这样的累世大家，但基本的礼仪我们还是懂的。”

霍莉为难地看着奎妮，奎妮看向正用银匙搅动咖啡的杜澜，“今天是你的婚礼，杜澜，你的意见如何？”

杜澜把银匙搁在餐巾上，手心覆在祖母的手背上，“祖母，祖父，父亲，母亲，我们先走吧。我想多看看山间的景色。”

霍莉松了口气。艾利斯特失联了一整个上午，奎妮找他找得焦头烂额，就差翻遍了整个兰格城，甚至连妆都来不及化，还是她在来时的飞行器上临时给霍莉匆忙化上。就在刚才，奎妮终于联通了艾利斯特的通讯仪，才知道他去了赫尔加星北边的一个荒凉的矿星。如果现在从那里赶回来，最快也得一个小时。

上午刚下过一阵急雨，山间静谧美丽，空气里弥漫着泥土的味道。

杜澜看风景看得入神，等走到目的地时，落日的余晖已经洒满山间。

莉莉丝用责备的眼神看着他。

“你又贪玩了。连祖母都比你早到十分钟。”

祖母拿出梳子仔细地梳好杜澜凌乱的头发。

“他才十八岁，正是淘气的时候。阿什比山风景优美，他第一次来新鲜得很，多欣赏一会儿也难免。何况时间很充裕。”

“母亲，他要结婚了，不要总像孩子似的惯着他。万一惯得无法无天的，去了梅耶家依然这么任性可怎么行？”

“再无法无天也是我的好孙子。”

杜澜环顾四周，父亲正在和奎妮低声交谈。祖父抱臂站在角落抽烟，表情凝重专注，像在思考什么重大问题。

赛西尔树下的婚礼一般严肃而隆重，只能由新人的直系亲属参加。赫尔加星人的家族人丁凋零，偌大的山上只有他们几个人而已。据父亲说，今天因为上校要举行婚礼，梅耶家已经提前安排阻止了所有无关人等上山打扰。

“杜澜，刚才没有来得及自我介绍。”

杜澜回头看见一个红发的小个子女人站在身后，冲自己微笑。

“你好，很高兴认识你，我是霍莉，奎妮的妻子。”

霍莉的笑容活泼开朗，虽然看上去已经不年轻了，但神态里却依然保留一丝孩子般的天真。

杜澜几乎是立刻对她生出了亲切感。

两人随意寒暄了几句，霍莉便领着他朝赛西尔神树的主树干慢慢走去。

“我听奎妮说你是她学校今年的新生。年纪这么小就得结婚，对你来说，会觉得很困扰吧。”

“一切都发生得很突然。”

“雷厉风行，这是梅耶家一贯的行事风格。不过你和艾利斯特匹配度太过惊人，这次最着急的却是生育局。阿布纳早就明里暗里催促过奎妮好几次，希望她能尽早把艾利斯特叫回来。听奎妮说，他们甚至两度向国王上书请求将艾利斯特从罗萨塔星战场上调回来。”

“连国王都惊动了？”

“毕竟这是半世纪以来第一次突破90%的新纪录，更何况主角之一还是帝国头号黄金单身汉艾利斯特。生育局紧盯他几十年了，只是从前苦于找不到正当理由。”

“我依然认为，依靠机器来配偶，这种方式甚至不如动物发情时自发求偶来得自然。”

霍莉听了，忍不住大笑出声，好一会儿她止了笑，语气忽然变得认真：

“杜澜，你真的愿意和艾利斯特结婚吗？

“我不知道。”杜澜垂眸，“但我知道这件事无法逃避只能接受。”

“对不起，是我问多余的问题了。”

霍莉叹了口气，接着说：“我嫁进梅耶家，已经46年了。和梅耶家打了近半个世纪的交道。甚至看着艾利斯特出生长大成人。但我得告诉你，做梅耶家的爱人，并不是件容易的事。梅耶家的人往往有着非凡的头脑，极度固执的性格，霸道残忍的心。当年奎妮为了逼我答应她的求爱，整整五年监视我的一切行踪，搅黄我全部约会，赶走我所有恋人。我被她逼得走投无路，跳下费伊大桥打算一死了之。谁知道那个疯子竟然也跟着跳了下去，那可是桑普尔河最湍急也是死亡率最高的河段。被救醒的时候我认命了。被梅耶家人这样固执而疯狂地爱上，不知是一种不幸还是幸福。”

“奎妮校长居然……”

杜澜愣住了，完全无法将严厉高傲的奎妮校长和霍莉口中为爱痴狂的求爱者画上等号。

“梅耶家人就是这样，一旦爱上，就是极致的疯狂霸道。但他们对待除自己的爱人以外的其他所有人，都冷漠又恶劣。我看着艾利斯特长大，他的个性甚至比他姐姐更加极端，恶劣程度也是有过之而无不及。所以，杜澜，我要告诫你的这件事，你必须仔细听好，牢牢记在心里。”

霍莉看着这个年轻人，他满脸涉世未深的稚气，还有一丝被宠坏的天真，她忽然心里无可抑制地生出了几分难过。

“努力让艾利斯特爱上你。但如果他终究还是不爱你，那么一旦你得知自己怀孕就要立刻提出产后离婚协议。不要有任何犹豫。帝国的生育法对孕期公民几乎予取予求，届时将会是提出离婚要求的最好时机。虽然那样你就必然会失去孩子的抚养权，但这些牺牲无法避免。”

“霍莉，我知道你是好意。但为什么……”

“因为我了解艾利斯特，了解梅耶家。我知道，这些话就这样突然说出来十分唐突。尤其是，这只是我们认识的第一天，而你将要嫁给我妻子的亲弟弟。但我希望你能听从我最后的建议，经营这段婚姻最重要的是，千万不要先动心。一定要记住这一点。在一个梅耶家人没爱上你之前，绝对不要先爱他们，否则你将体会到地狱般的煎熬，而他们残忍无情的心不会为此产生任何动摇。”

“霍莉，我亲爱的，在和杜澜聊什么呢。”奎妮突然从一棵大树后走出来亲昵地环住霍莉的肩膀。

“顺便说一句，杜澜，艾利斯特已经到了。夕阳即将落下，仪式马上开始，请尽快赶往赛西尔树的主树干前。”

霍莉目送杜澜快步离去的身影。

“显而易见，我在破坏你弟弟的婚姻，你为什么不阻止，反而站在那里偷听？”

“我知道你向来心地善良，尤其看见这种可爱漂亮的小东西就更容易心软。我知道你讨厌我们梅耶家人与生俱来的冷酷性格，但我必须老实说，我并不在乎艾利斯特的婚姻是否成功，只要杜澜能为梅耶家延续子嗣，之后无论他是走是留，我都毫不关心，相信艾利斯特也是一样。正如你刚才所说，我们梅耶家就是这样无情。我并不觉得无情有什么不对，我们的心太小只容得下自己的爱人。说到底，我在乎的只有你一个。既然对杜澜说出那番话能让你安心，我为什么要出来打扰？”

“你觉得艾利斯特和杜澜真的没有可能么？”

“谁知道呢，艾利斯特可能会爱上杜澜，也可能到死都不会。”

奎妮耸耸肩，满不在乎地回答。

“答应我，奎妮，如果杜澜哪天向你求助，你要尽量帮帮他。”

“亲爱的，看你这么处处维护这个小孩子，我开始觉得不开心了。”

“不要开玩笑了。他的年龄甚至可以做我的孙子，假如我生得出孩子的话。我只是觉得那孩子可怜，才这么年轻就无法左右自己的命运。”

“好了好了，不提那些了。只要杜澜安安分分生出梅耶家的血脉，我会在自己的能力范围内满足他的一切合理要求。这样你总该满意了吧？”

“谢谢你，奎妮。”

“你啊，总是同情心泛滥。我爱你善良，却也恨你永远把好心用在不相干的人身上，而不愿多多善待自己的枕边人。”

霍莉无奈地笑了，手臂搭在奎妮腰上，两个人朝赛西尔树轻快地走去。


	6. Chapter 6

神树的主树干位于这片树林的深处，杜澜顺着小径走到尽头，便看见一棵几米粗的大树，他高大的未婚夫正背对着他，负手站在神树旁。

当夕阳最后一缕阳光从赛西尔树叶上消失，结婚仪式正式开始。

杜澜的祖父杜文和奎妮作为主婚人一左一右站在神树主干旁。

“请两位新人十指交扣走上前来。”

一只有力的大手捉攫住了杜澜的手，五指不由分说地插进了他的指缝间，力道之大甚至可以称得上是在拽他。

杜澜的手被捏得生疼，强忍着没有叫出声。他几乎是被粗暴地拖着走到赛西尔树前。他痛得头皮发麻，气得脸都红了，一边踉跄往前走，一边使出全身力气用指尖反掐艾利斯特的手背。

“接下来，杜澜把一只右手贴在树干上，艾利斯特左手覆住伴侣的手。同时另外一只手彼此掌心相贴。闭上眼睛，维持一分钟，请在这一分钟内许下你们最虔诚的愿望。”

二人依言照做。手上的疼痛消失，杜澜悄悄瞥了艾利斯特一眼，对方已经闭上了双眼，眼下的淤青未减他半分英俊。

杜文与奎妮分别沿着两个相反的方向绕赛西尔树巨大的树干慢慢走了一圈，高声喊道：“敬告赛西尔树灵，下面是您的两位信徒艾利斯特卡洛斯梅耶与杜澜。今天特来此处祈求您的保佑，希望您能庇佑他们多子多孙，幸福美满。”

他今天看上去很疲惫。

杜澜忍不住想着。

他在许什么愿望？

杜澜仰头，透过层层叠叠的树叶隐约看见沉下来的天空。

他闭上眼：

"亲爱的赛西尔神树，我们真的能幸福美满吗？"

杜澜恍惚觉得自己在迷雾里已经走了很久。

空荡荡的世界里一片望不到边的白雾，耳边只有孤独的脚步声在回响。

忽然他隐约看见雾中有个模糊的人影，他忙追过去，可是无论怎么用力奔跑，也追不上那个人。

迷雾虚空里突然有个声音在说：“你在找谁？”

“我……我也不知道，但我要赶上他。”

“那我告诉你，再向前走一步，是悬崖。再继续走下去只会摔得粉身碎骨。”

“可是我得找到他。他就在前面，不远的。”

“就算那个人并不在前面？”

“我必须继续走下去，我看得见他模糊的轮廓就在前方。”

“那只是一个幻象，他并不存在，孩子。”

杜澜听见祖母的声音从背后传来。他转过身，看见祖母现在不远处微笑着。

“祖母，您怎么会在这里？”

“因为这是我的地方。我不是你的祖母。我的样子千变万化，由你的心决定。任何人在这里都只会看见自己最爱的那个人。”

“那你是谁？”

“人们叫我赛西尔。”

杜澜隐约觉得这个名字很熟悉，却一时想不起在哪里听过。

“我的孩子，我刚才问你，就算前面是深渊，就算那个轮廓是幻象，你也能继续追逐他吗？”

“我只想找到他，我感觉得到，那是我多年一直在追逐的人。”

“你和我有些缘分，已经好久没有人能进入这个幻境。既然如此，我告诉你，我能看见来我脚边许愿的所有夫妻的过去和未来，包括你和与你十指交扣正跪在一起的这个人。但我无法庇佑你们，我没有能力庇佑任何不相爱的夫妻，甚至连你们许的愿望都南辕北辙，彼此冲突。我现在看到了你们的未来，并不是什么让人愉快的画面，甚至让我都有点心烦意乱。”

“我不明白你在说什么，我是一个人站在这里啊。”杜澜困惑地问道。

“孩子，要记住，有时候人得学会在适合的地方停住脚步。”

眨眼间，赛西尔消失得无影无踪，只留下这句话在空荡荡地回响。

杜澜转身看见刚才前方那个身影更清晰了一些，仿佛那个人也在朝他走来。

杜澜张口想叫他的名字，但怎么也喊不出声来。他知道那是谁，却忘了他的名字。

杜澜向着那个人的方向跑去，却忽然一脚踏空，整个人从高处摔落。

杜澜一下子惊醒过来，眼前黑黢黢，他呆了好半晌才记起这里是阿什比山，他正按照传统婚礼仪式跪在赛西尔树前，而刚才的梦境却忘了一大半。

他想起自己跪了很久，不知不觉间打了个盹，他不清楚自己睡了多久，但现在的天色比刚才更暗了。

杜澜悄悄挪了挪已经僵硬得失去知觉的膝盖，右手仍然被艾利斯特的左手毫不温柔地扣着无法动弹，右手臂又酸又麻。

他抬起头，黑暗里他看见艾利斯特的轮廓，他依然跪得脊背挺直，一如几个小时之前。他的眼睛闪着微光，目不转睛地直视前方。

他是在以一个帝国军人对待残酷训练的态度来完成这个结婚仪式吧。杜澜想。他不由得跟着挺起脊背，努力像艾利斯特一样。

当天边泛白，第一缕朝阳照在赛西尔树上时，这漫长的一夜终于结束。

“请新人站起，去为自己的爱人找一片带有露水的赛西尔树叶。”

艾利斯特几乎是立刻松开了左手，从容站起身，向树林里走去。

杜澜勉强撑起自己麻木的双腿，刚站起，双膝一软险些再次跪倒，一双手扶住了他。

是霍莉。

“谢谢。”杜澜冲她点点头便匆忙走进树林里。

赛西尔树大得令人难以想象，主树干高耸入云，自然难以摘到树叶。但这山顶整片树林都是从赛西尔树树根长出来的分枝，杜澜只需要找到一棵矮小的分枝，摘下它带着露水的树叶。

杜澜找得并不费力，只是膝盖仍然酸软，走路难免困难。他回来时，艾利斯特早已经等在原地。

“请新人交换树叶，含进露水，再在亲吻中将露水交融。”

杜澜刚把露水送进口中，便被一只手猛地按住后颈，下巴也被用力捏住迫抬高，一个热热的东西忽然紧紧贴在他的嘴上。他惊讶地张开嘴，一条有力的舌头便趁虚而入，强势地攻城略地。

这个吻结束得很快，艾利斯特用舌头在杜澜嘴里扫过一圈便退了出去，松开钳制杜澜的手，脚下也顺势退开了两步。

直到主婚人宣布礼成的时候，杜澜依旧愣愣的。他从来没有过接吻的体验，当艾利斯特舌头扫过他的口腔时，他感到一股前所未有的陌生电流从自己的脊背窜过。让他既害怕又好奇。

“艾利斯特也会有这种感觉吗？”

杜澜看向自己新婚的丈夫，后者却已经一脸平静地打开了视讯，开始和他的助理泰伦聊公事。

“新婚快乐，我的宝贝。膝盖还痛不痛？”

祖母搂住杜澜的肩膀，爱怜地揉了揉他的头发。

“还有点儿。”杜澜靠在祖母的肩膀上撒娇。

“那手呢？”

“手怎么会痛。”杜澜疑惑地望向自己的祖母。

“祖母什么都看见了。”

丽娜祖母说罢，牵着杜澜的走径直走到艾利斯特身旁。

“艾利斯特，抱歉在这个大婚之日打扰你忙公事。但我身为杜澜的祖母，有些话得和你说。”

“请说。”

“我的孙子杜澜，是个好孩子，值得这世界上所有人的爱，他是全家的珍宝，是我最大的幸福。所以我希望婚后你能多照顾他，爱护他，像任何一个普通的温柔丈夫对待自己的妻子那样。”

“您不必担心，梅耶家不会亏待他的，夫人。”

阿德琳祖母沉下脸，眼里积蓄了暴风雪。

“我不喜欢你的态度。”

“抱歉夫人，军部有重要公务需要我去解决，我必须现在立刻下山，失陪了。”

艾利斯特收起通讯仪，冷淡地点了点头，转身朝下山的路走去。

艾利斯特对祖母的无礼令杜澜火冒三丈，他怒不可遏地冲着艾利斯特的背影大喊：“你怎么不先解决自己的粗鲁无礼？混蛋！”

祖母叹了口气：“我可怜的孩子，以后如果受了委屈，一定要对祖母讲，祖母虽然不能为你做什么，但可以和你一起分担。实在受不了，就直接搬回家住，祖母永远为你撑腰。”

杜澜红了眼圈，抱着自己的祖母不肯放手。

“没长大的小朋友，等会你得跟着我和奎妮一块儿下山。我们把你送去艾利斯特的宅邸。”

霍莉拍了拍杜澜的肩，发出开朗的笑声。

杜澜垂下长长的睫毛，用力揉了揉眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

克莱帝国的首都兰格城是赫尔加星第一大都市，它惊人的繁华富庶在六大星系里远近驰名，以至于所有人都对这座黄金之城趋之若鹜，别说是赫尔加人，就连其他星球的人们都争相涌入，导致这座城市拥堵不堪，寸土寸金。离王宫越近，房价就越是天文数字。

因此当霍莉的飞行器停在兰格城中心，毗邻王宫的一座豪宅前，饶是从小家境富庶的杜澜都不禁微微侧目。

奎妮跳下飞行器，一一扫描过大门上的通讯仪联接、指纹感应、声纹核对和虹膜识别，一个严肃的中年男人出现在显示器里。

“奎妮小姐，您好，很高兴见到您。”

“拉里，撤去防护系统打开大门，我们要进去。”

“奎妮小姐，很抱歉，我无法照办。我无法不注意到您身后除了霍莉小姐以外，还有一位陌生的先生，您方便透露他的身份吗？”

“这是杜澜，他刚刚和艾利斯特结婚。”

“请恕我失礼，先生从未交代过我这个信息。所以我现在必须和泰伦先生视讯核实，以确保信息属实。”

那个名叫拉里的男人走出了画面。

“什么进化到极致的仿生人，说到底不过是一板一眼的机器而已。”奎妮发出一声嘲讽的笑声，不耐烦地点燃一支烟。

一分钟拉里又重新出现在屏幕里。

“信息核实成功，三位请进。”

一阵红光将他们从头到脚扫过两遍，严丝合缝的大门才缓缓打开。

这是一栋巨大的花园别墅，宽阔道路边尽是绿茵如织的草坪，几棵高大的乔木错落分布在路旁。道路的尽头是一幢美丽的建筑，白色的墙体，灰蓝色的房顶，看上去圣洁华美。

“杜澜，我已经履行了自己的义务把你平安送到。我和霍莉都有不少工作要忙，得先走了。”奎妮疲惫地拧了拧眉心。

霍莉仔细嘱咐：“杜澜，你要好好保重，记住要爱惜自己，有困难记得找我。”

杜澜认真地点点头，目送二人离开，霍莉走到飞行器旁，又不放心似的回头高喊：“之前在赛西尔神树下，我对你说的那些话，你不要忘了。”

“我不会忘的。”杜澜也喊道。

拉里打发了两个仿生人去杜家取杜澜的行李，他则领着杜澜在别墅内外随意走了走。

他简单地介绍了别墅的格局：主楼有四层楼高，外加一层地下室。一楼是客厅、会议室、书房、餐厅和厨房；二楼是艾利斯特的卧室、书房、茶室和健身房；三楼是一层庞大的图书馆，这在无纸化的当今显得异常昂贵；四楼是六间贵客室。地下室有两个房间，一间是酒窖，一间是室内游泳池。主楼有两个电梯，一个是艾利斯特的私人电梯，只能通过他的通讯仪感应才能进入。另一个是公共电梯，无法通往艾利斯特所住的二楼。

副楼只有两层高，一楼是个大宴会厅，能容纳两百人同时赴宴，二楼则是露天客厅和空中花园，地下室是一个空阔的车库，停放了几辆飞车。

别墅后院有一个极为宽阔的停机坪，停了三架小型飞行器，和一架巨型太空艇。

“这大致就是艾利斯特先生府邸的全貌了。走了这么久您累了吧，我带您去看看您的卧室。”

杜澜跟着拉里进了电梯，第四层楼走廊尽头的那间贵客室里已经整整齐齐地搁了八只巨大的行李箱。

“需要我们帮您打开箱子，把行礼收纳进橱柜吗？”

“不必了。”

“还有十七分钟就是用午餐的时间了，我建议您只休息一刻钟，等会就下楼用餐。”

“我现在不想吃。”

“那您请便，我不打扰了。床头柜上有固定通讯仪，您有任何需要都请随时通知我。”

“可以。”

杜澜坐在床上，等拉里关上门，他一个一个打开所有行李箱的电子锁，在其中一只箱子里翻出他的笔记本和钢笔。

他趴在床上，在第一页写下：“今天我结婚了，和艾利斯特。我很想问他还记不记得六年前在诺玛星救过的那个小孩子，但我没能问出口。他八成是不记得了。”

杜澜想了想，又写上：“他脾气比我还要坏，力气大得像蛮牛，但他有着世界上最美的绿眼睛。”

杜澜顿笔，用力把最后一句划掉。

“我的新家很大。我和他不像祖父祖母、父亲父母那样住在一块儿。我们的卧室隔着一层图书馆。”

这或许是好事，杜澜喃喃道。

“我发现我已经不想再成为他那样的人了。他对祖母很无礼，我讨厌他。”

杜澜在“我讨厌他”下划了三条横线作为强调。

他紧紧闭上眼睛，又想起神树下那个稍纵即逝的吻，和那仿佛过电似的感觉。

他猛地合上日记本，把它胡乱塞进行李箱。

满满的八个行李箱，除了一个箱子里装了笔记本钢笔和他上学的制服，其他全是家人给他置办的新物。四个箱子里放置了祖母在托德手工时装店为他定做的新衣服，另外三个箱子都是他平时爱用的物件，其中一个甚至装满了他惯用的浴盐和香薰蜡烛。

杜澜把所有东西都归置好时，夕阳的余晖已经照进了房间。

由于一整天的疲累，他在浴缸里小睡了一会儿，直到呛了水才迷迷糊糊醒来，窗外的天色已经完全黑了下去。

他刚穿上浴袍，就听见有人在敲门，一声一声不急不慢。

“谁？”

“杜澜先生，先生已经回来，他有事要见您。请您随我前往书房。”

杜澜顿住了擦头发的手，把毛巾扔在洗手台上，答道：“稍等。”

他打开房门时，乱糟糟的头发已经梳理整齐，他身穿白色卫衣和蓝色长裤，冲拉里点点头。

书房位于一楼的西北角，拉里机械式地敲了五下门，对门口的通讯仪道：“先生，杜澜先生到了。”

“让他进来。”

杜澜推开门走了进去，门在他身后关上。

艾利斯特坐在书桌后，睁开了眼睛。

他墨绿的瞳仁像微小的湖泊，深不见底，似乎藏了无法觉察的危险。

杜澜毫不躲闪地迎着他的目光，不等对方开口就径直走到书桌前的椅子边落座。

“杜澜先生指责起别人粗鲁无礼来十分理直气壮，可我看你倒也称不上彬彬有礼。”艾利斯特说话夹枪带棒。

“这大概是因为我从小就被教导要以上校为榜样。”杜澜还击。

艾利斯特噎了噎，被一个刚成年的少年方面嘲讽可不是愉快的体验，他沉下脸，过了一会儿才继续开口：

“杜澜，我不认同我和你的婚姻。这件事，我相信你已经明白了。”

“那正好，我也是。”杜澜飞快地接口。

“既然如此，相信你会喜欢这份合同。”

艾利斯特打了个响指，从他的通讯仪投影出一大片文字。

“我们只算得上是陌生人。坦白说，就算假设我们认识多年，我也不可能会爱上你。我向来讨厌Omega，他们一无是处，我绝不会标记任何一个Omega——你大可以骂我歧视。

“这份合同是我委托律师团拟好的婚前协议书。包含了三个重点，第一，不履行婚姻责任，彼此互不干涉。你可以尽情交朋友，只要不被媒体拍到，无论超越什么界限我都不会插手。当然，我也是一样。第二，严格履行合约责任。在公共场合时，我们作为伴侣，必须时刻尽全力维持婚姻假象，并维护对方的名声。第三，合同的绝对保密性。不得对任何人泄露关于合同的秘密，无论是你的祖母，还是我的姐姐，或者是以后你或我将会有的那些性伴侣。”

杜澜向后靠在椅背上，一字一句地读着合同，他的指尖深深地陷进手心里，但他并没有察觉到。


	8. Chapter 8

艾利斯特深吸一口气，调用全部的耐心来和这个少年谈判：

“我想任何一个聪明人都会知道这合同为彼此带来的好处，尤其是对你。如合同所说，五年后我会私下领养一个孩子，一切都将做得滴水不漏，你不必像其他Omega那样经受生育之苦。事成以后我和你协议离婚，按照婚姻法我要将全部家产的三分之一无偿送给你。这样，你用五年自由开放的婚姻生活，保住了你的家族，还得到一大笔额外财富，我想不出说不的理由。”

“听起来很诱人。不过，你的家产，我一分一毫都不要。”

杜澜听见自己的声音说道，后知后觉感到手心传来轻微的疼痛，他松开了手。  
  
艾利斯特挑了挑眉，满不在乎地笑了：“随你。”他随手抹去合同最后一页。  
  
“好，我同意。”

两人通过通讯仪用精神力签下了牢不可破的合同。

在杜澜离开之前，他听见身后艾利斯特说：“明天有两个活动。早上你要跟我去婚姻生育局办理法定结婚登记。明晚军部会为我举办庆贺宴会，我们要一同出席。着装和礼仪，这些想必不需要我提醒你。”

“知道了。”

杜澜回到房间，坐在床上发了一阵呆，才听见通讯仪传来视讯邀请。是祖母，他忙整理了表情，接受邀请。

“小澜，新婚快乐！”

“祖母……”杜澜欲言又止。

祖母仔细观察着他，立刻警觉：“出了什么事？”

杜澜抓了抓头发，露出笑脸：“没有，我只是不适应和陌生人住在一起。”

“傻孩子，既然结婚了当然要住在一起。不过今晚睡觉前，你要对艾利斯特说明，你还没到第一次发情期，请他不要强行破开生殖腔标记你，这会对Omega的身体造成巨大伤害。”

杜澜通红着脸，“不会标记的。”

“新婚之夜，二级标记是必须要进行的，不然得被人家说闲话了，不是嘲笑Alpha不举，就是嘲笑Omega太丑。第一次进行二级标记虽然会痛，但不要害怕，这毕竟不是三级标记。”

“三级标记会更痛吗？”

虽然上过生理课，但教科书的内容从来枯燥乏味，并不会提及人体感受。因此当祖母说到这个话题时，杜澜不免生出好奇心。

“我不想骗你孩子，但事实上，生殖腔被进入时的痛感胜过二级标记几倍，但好在发情期期间，生殖腔会自动打开，分泌情液以方便Alpha的生殖器进出，疼痛会减少许多。不过成结就是另一层面的痛了。总之，不要允许你的丈夫在非发情期时对你进行三级标记。”

杜澜把下巴搁在枕头上，似懂非懂地点点头。

祖孙二人聊了好一会儿，大概是看出杜澜的心不在焉，丽娜忧心忡忡地挂断了视讯。

杜澜闭眼躺在床上，眼前却是他透过投影合同看到的那张脸，绿眼睛冷漠戏谑，那整张脸都是满不在乎的神情。

他说的那番话又在他耳边响起。杜澜用枕头捂住耳朵，轻声叫道：“你这讨人厌的混蛋，给我闭嘴！”

杜澜气呼呼地翻身坐了起来，把枕头扔到一边。

他现在的心情恶劣到了极点，于是感到胃里一阵阵饥饿，他决定像以往生气时那样，先去抚慰自己的肚子。

他通过固定通讯仪向AI厨娘要了一碗芝士焗土豆泥，一碟松饼和一盘水果沙拉，吃过以后，心情却没有像以前那样好转起来。

他躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着，又按亮了床头灯，翻出自己的日记本，飞快地泄愤：“艾利斯特不止是个混蛋，还是个彻头彻尾的Omega歧视者，总有一天我要找全帝国最八卦的小报曝光他！”

杜澜熬到快天亮才睡着，可是才刚过六点就被拉里的敲门声吵醒，说是要杜澜尽早出发去生育局把婚事程序走完，不能耽误上校的工作时间。

杜澜从衣橱里翻出祖母为他一掷千金在著名的德温手工时装店定制的黑色礼服换上，接着花了好一会儿把头发仔细梳好。

等他吃过早饭坐进车里时，却依然不见艾利斯特的踪影。

“先生在泳池，请您稍等片刻。”

不知坐了多久，久得杜澜快要昏昏睡去，他忽然听见卡啦一声，有人打开了车门，他听见身旁座椅下陷发出的轻微声响，砰地一声，车门关上了。

“生育局。”一个低沉好听的声音说道。

声控车立即进入飞行状态，腾空而起。

杜澜睡意消失，忍不住偏头看他。

杜澜曾无数次见他在采访和新闻里的样子，不得不说，男人本人比镜头里的模样更加英俊。他的眉骨很高眼睛极深，显得冷冽逼人，侧脸的线条刚毅利落，表情淡漠，整个人散发着生人勿近的危险气息。

杜澜忽然有一种冲动，很想问起六年前的诺玛星，他正要开口，艾利斯特却打开通讯器和别人视讯了。

对方是个叫泰伦的年轻男人，听起来似乎是艾利斯特的助理，杜澜偷偷瞥了一眼，是个帅气干练的男人。

艾利斯特一一向他仔细交待了几件亟待办理的要事。似乎是需要保密的国家大事，杜澜把头转向窗外，想要假装自己不在这儿。

好在车速很快，五分钟就到了目的地。全程艾利斯特没有转头看他一眼。仿佛自从杜澜签了那份合同，艾利斯特就再没有和他开口的必要。

下了车，杜澜跟在艾利斯特后头，穿过生育局因还未到上班时间而显得冷清的大厅，他们坐上电梯直达39楼，生育局局长把他们引进一个豪华办公室里。

局长名叫阿布纳，是个肥胖秃顶的中年男Beta，他总是满面笑容，看起来十分和气。

待二人入座，阿布纳局长小心地取出抽屉里一片玻璃似的物件。

“上校，夫人，现在登记流程正式开始。我需要分别识别和采集您二位的虹膜和指纹，请夫人先来，请您放平视线，直视我手中的识别器三秒。”

那块识别器是纯黑的，只有顶端散发出一束微弱的蓝色冷光。杜澜虽然和它面对面，却并不能从中看见自己的影子。

“非常好，再请您把十指指尖贴在识别器上停留三秒钟。”

“完成了，谢谢您的配合。接下来是上校。”

杜澜不敢相信结婚居然这么简单。

他正要松口气，就见阿布纳坐回座位，把识别器放回了抽屉。

“识别器发出了蓝光，这就意味着您二位的身份没有错误。那么接下来可以正式进入结婚登记程序了。但在那之前，我必须得例行公事问一句：艾利斯特梅耶先生，杜澜先生，你们确定要结为法定伴侣吗？如果有任何受胁迫、违背你们主观意愿的因素存在，现在还来得及反悔。”

“阿布纳，事到如今你不觉得这个问题很多余么。”

“上校，这是我的职责所在，不得不问。”

阿布纳苦笑着耸了耸肩。

“既然如此，我愿意。”

杜澜瞥了眼身边男人，他虽然嘴上说了愿意，但神情依旧那么冰冷。

“那么杜澜先生呢？”

杜澜抿了抿嘴，学着艾利斯特的样子，轻描淡写地答道：

“我愿意。”

“太好了。那么接下来就是正式的登记了。首先请二位把自己的通讯仪放在书桌上。”

杜澜摘下自己的手环搁在桌上，艾利斯特则从脖子上扯出一个吊坠。

“下面请二位选择自己心仪的戒指款式，请慎重选择，这将作为通讯仪新载体陪伴您一生。”

阿布纳打开投影，琳琅满目的戒指浮现空气中。

杜澜还没看清款式，就听艾利斯特不耐烦道：“不必挑了，我时间很紧，有很多要事需要处理，选最新款就是了。”

“既然如此，那就NT669号桔梗之心，您看如何？”

刚才还满满当当的戒指全部消失，变成了一对戒指的大特写，银色的指环上点缀着一颗打磨成桔梗花形状的紫色宝石，在光线下发着炫目的闪光。

杜澜一瞬间屏住了呼吸。

“就它吧。”

艾利斯特随意摆了摆手。

“好的，上校。”

阿布纳又从另一个抽屉取出两枚金色指环，推到了杜澜面前。

“请上校与夫人将测量仪戴在您常用手的无名指上五秒。”

杜澜拿起其中一个指环，依言照做，但那枚指环对他的手指来说过大了，指环从指尖滑落到了指根，看着有些滑稽。但瞬间，指环开始慢慢缩小，直至恰好卡住手指。杜澜试着将指环上移，它便随之继续缩小，总是能刚好适应手指粗细。

杜澜在心中默数五秒，再摘下指环时它没有任何变化。

阿布纳把两枚指环收回抽屉，在他的通讯仪上按了按。

“我已经着人把戒指送来，五分钟以内到。”

果不其然，过了一会，一个仿生人捧着两个精美的礼物盒进了办公室。阿布纳请艾利斯特和杜澜分别拆开了盒子。

“戒指载体需要识别器刚才所采集的相应宿主的虹膜和指纹完成载体激活，再通过识别器桥接新旧载体。成功后就可以开始进行资料云转移。但由于资料过多，要把旧载体上的全部资料全部转移到新载体上，大概需要一周左右的时间，由于上校年长一些，则需要两周。请随时保持新旧通讯仪的连接畅通。”

杜澜的戒指略小，顶端的紫色宝石雕刻得栩栩如生，像极了一朵盛极的桔梗花，他正要看看艾利斯特的戒指，对方却已经合上了盖子。

等阿布纳做事效率很高，等他把所有准备工作完成，还回两人各自的戒指和旧通讯仪时，仅仅过了十分钟。

“恭喜二位正式缔结了合法婚姻，现在你们是受帝国婚姻法保护的夫妻了。新婚快乐。”

阿布纳笑容满面，仿佛今天结婚的是他。

“那就意味着我可以走了。”

艾利斯特径直从座位上站起来，对阿布纳点了点头，扬长而去。

杜澜撇了撇嘴，故意慢吞吞地落在远远的后面。他走到飞车前，便看见艾利斯特满脸冰霜地坐在车里，似乎是在责备他拖延了自己宝贵的时间。

杜澜一言不发直挺挺坐在窗边，离他远远的。

“军部，车速加快三分之一。”

杜澜趴在窗玻璃上俯瞰越来越小的城市街景，心里空落落的，婚后第一天比他预想得更加糟糕透顶。


	9. Chapter 9

出席晚宴前，拉里在杜澜的后颈处贴上了极为逼真的咬痕贴纸，再喷了些香水。

这香味像雪后的松木林，又夹着淡淡琥珀香，凛冽又神秘，令杜澜着迷。

拉里解释说这是艾利斯特信息素的味道。

艾利斯特的信息素香味十分罕见。

著名香水公司曾花重金请了调香大师，费时几年才调出这种名为“上校”的独一无二的香水，与艾利斯特的信息素有九成相似，据说当年刚上市便一售而空，现在已绝版多年。香水公司为表致敬，早在发售之前就送了几瓶到艾利斯特的府上。

虽然时隔多年，但由于拉里一直将其保存完好，因此过了多年竟然没有走味。

“每次见外客前，您都得往后颈喷一喷。不然，如果外人得知您未被进行任何标记，将会令两家蒙羞，还势必会引起不必要的猜疑。”

晚宴在军部的礼堂举办。

艾利斯特一整天都没回家，于是杜澜只好自己坐了家用飞车独自前往赴宴。

车子在军部大楼门口降落，这时天已经擦黑，军部楼前排起了长长的队伍。两个仿生人站在门口扫描来客的通讯仪ID和虹膜。

等飞车自动找到车位停好，杜澜便跳下车。他刚走到队伍末端，就被人搂住了脖子，一个令人厌恶的声音拖长了腔调凑到他耳边暧昧地说：“小杜澜，艾利斯特那家伙怎么敢放任你单独来军部这个Alpha狼窝。你这种Omega来这里，是要被吃得骨头都不剩的。”

杜澜嫌恶地用力挣开，远远跳开几步，用手帕来回猛擦自己的右耳。

“你可真让我伤心。”安德鲁王子捧着心口，擦自己不存在的眼泪。

“离我远点。”

安德鲁充耳不闻，又走近杜澜，冲他挤眉弄眼：“啧，你身上全是艾利斯特的信息素，新婚夫妻真是不知节制呢。不过我也试过，艾利斯特床上向来很勇猛哦。”

手帕掉在地上，杜澜愣了一会才慢吞吞地捡起来。

“可是，坦白说，试过几个Alpha和Beta，虽然体验都不错，但作为Alpha，我还是更偏好Omega。你的丈夫是个怪咖，我认识他三十多年了，见到他历任男友都是Alpha，连炮友都不例外。开始我还担心他对Omega不举呢。不过现在看来，我是白担心了。”

杜澜垂着头，努力把手帕叠了几次都叠不好，他心烦意乱地把它胡乱塞进裤袋里，一言不发地走回队伍最末位。

安德鲁王子像块狗皮膏药似的跟在杜澜身后絮絮叨叨地自说自话：

“艾利斯特怎么不派泰伦出来接你？你看到前面几个Alpha看你的眼神了么？说来倒是奇怪，你身上属于艾利斯特的信息素并没有攻击性，所以即使被标记了，那些Alpha依然胆大包天敢觊觎你。”

安德鲁说着就接通了通讯仪，他并未投影出对方的样子，但杜澜知道那是谁。

“我到了，快出来接我，哦对了，你的Omega也在。”

片刻后，艾利斯特和泰伦一前一后从大楼内走出来，杜澜吃惊地发现了泰伦后颈蓝色的标记，他是仿生人。

泰伦比他见过的所有仿生人都要更接近人类。他的微表情丰富，语言流畅，甚至肢体动作都真实无比。

泰伦对杜澜客气地笑：“很高兴见到您，夫人。”

杜澜点点头，“我也是。”

安德鲁把下巴搁在杜澜肩上，对艾利斯特抱怨：“泰伦也是个美人呢，可惜父亲把这全帝国唯一的最新款仿生人赐给了你这个不解风情的木头。”

杜澜刚用力地把他的脑袋推开，就看见艾利斯特以一种极为危险的眼神盯住自己。

“混蛋吃错药了吗？”杜澜心想，毫不示弱地回瞪艾利斯特。

“记住你的身份，杜澜。”艾利斯特警告道。

“我是什么身份我一清二楚，用不着上校来提醒，倒是您，请先操心好自己的态度。”杜澜反唇相讥。

安德鲁噗嗤一声，指着艾利斯特哈哈大笑起来，“艾利斯特，你竟然还有被Omega教训的一天。”

艾利斯特冷冷瞥了杜澜一眼，转身就朝军部大楼大步走去。

“安德鲁王子，还有夫人，请一道随我进去。”泰伦做了个请的动作。

杜澜不耐烦地打开安德鲁搭在他上臂的手，穿过人群快步跟着泰伦走了进去。

虽然杜澜并没有完全觉醒Omega性征，但在这满室Alpha的礼堂，一股无形的压力依然令他胸口闷滞，手脚乏力。这是未被标记的Omega在面对Alpha信息素时的本能反应，所以这种场合通常禁止未标记Omega出入，一方面是为了防止Alpha因陷入被动发情而失控，另一方面则是为了避免Omega因过多的Alpha信息素而产生不良反应。

Alpha们大多都携带了自己的家眷，Beta们可以随Alpha落座，但Omega们却被安排坐在远远的角落里，一层透明的信息素过滤玻璃隔离开他们和Alpha。

杜澜百无聊赖地坐在桌边，大口吃着盘子里的甜点。周围的Omega全在或明或暗地观察他，但他并不在乎。有几位Omega夫人搭讪着在他身边坐下，但都被他的冷淡冻得维持不了笑容，僵硬地离开了。

“杜澜！”

杜澜朝声音来源处望去，霍莉穿过玻璃门，笑容满面地小跑而来。

霍莉走近杜澜，瞥见他后颈的咬痕，不由得加深了笑意。她环顾四周看见那些探究的眼神，便拉起杜澜的手，道：“跟我来。”

杜澜不明所以，任由霍莉拉着他往外走。

他们穿过人声鼎沸的礼堂，杜澜看见艾利斯特站在安德鲁身边，安德鲁嘴巴开合正在说些什么，周围的人全都笑得前仰后合，只有艾利斯特站在那里微笑着，眼神专注地落在安德鲁脸上，仿佛这是他全世界唯一想看见的人。

一道惊雷从杜澜脑中劈过，他终于意识到每当安德鲁在场时，艾利斯特为什么总是表现得那么怪异。

杜澜浑浑噩噩地跟着霍莉走，直到霍莉停住脚步，他才后知后觉清醒过来。

这里四处无人，霍莉消失在垂下的幔帐之后，杜澜掀开厚厚的幔帐，看见霍莉打开落地窗，走到了一个阳台上。霍莉对他招手，杜澜跟了上去。

这是一个十分隐蔽的地方，玻璃窗和幔帐隔断了礼堂的一切喧闹，乐声远得像在天际。

霍莉不顾自己身着华美礼服，随意盘腿坐在地上。她手上是两瓶不知从哪里顺来的酒，她递给杜澜一瓶，杜澜接过酒坐在她身旁。

“祝你新婚快乐，小朋友。现在我们就是妯娌啦。”霍莉伸过酒瓶在杜澜的酒瓶上磕了一下，发出清脆的响声。

“谢谢。”杜澜猛地灌下一大口酒，被呛得连咳几声。

“第一次喝吧？”霍莉好笑地看着他，“帝国法律规定公民要到二十一岁才能合法饮酒，不过幸好结成标记的已婚人士除外，不然我们现在可是在犯法。”

杜澜摸了摸贴在自己后颈上的咬痕贴纸，一言不发地又喝了几口酒。

一轮圆月挂在天上，远处的灯光像一只只窥视在黑暗中的眼睛，杜澜忽然觉得羞耻，好像那些连他自己都看不明白的心情都被月光照得无所遁形。

“不要喝急酒，很容易醉的。”霍莉抓住杜澜的酒瓶，阻止他继续不停给自己灌酒。

“你有心事可以向我吐露，我发誓我不会对任何人说，连奎妮也不。”

杜澜借着月光看向她温暖的琥珀色眼眸，沉默片刻，却只是摇摇头，“我没有心事。”

霍莉了然，冲他眨眨眼，“你可以随时找我。啊，看到你，我就想起年轻时候的自己。”

“你当年真的从费伊大桥跳下去了吗？”杜澜忽然问道。

“我到现在都记得那种可怕的失重感，落下去的时候我就后悔了。摔到水面那瞬间，我全身都痛得要散架了，掉进水里又马上被急流冲出了好远，我淹在冬天冰冷的水里，又害怕又绝望，就在我快要死去的时候，一只手抓住了我，接着一个人紧紧抱住我。她的皮肤是冷的，但我却觉得温暖。我在失去意识前下定决心要和救我的人结婚，无论是谁。”

霍莉顿了顿，笑说：“于是现在就是你看到的这样。我只能感谢老天当时是桑普尔河全年水流最缓的冬季，这让我们俩捡回了一条命。这几十年，我得到了超出预期的幸福，远比痛苦多得多。奎妮虽然有很多我不赞同的缺点，但她奋不顾身地爱我，我的所有幸福全都基于这一点。”

“我看得出来，你很幸福。”

霍莉把手搭在杜澜肩上，“亲爱的，你也会的。我看着艾利斯特长大，一直相信他以后会是个好丈夫。他像极了她姐姐，脾气出奇的固执。他肯这么快就标记你，令我很意外，这是个好兆头。他一直对Omega的看法，嗯，有偏见，但他却在新婚之夜就对你进行二级标记，说明他心里的某一部分已经接受了你。”

杜澜忍不住轻轻笑出声，他摇着头，仰头喝完最后一口酒，随手把酒瓶搁在地上。

过了好一会儿，他感觉脑袋昏沉沉的，太阳穴一跳一跳地胀痛。他的意识依然清明，杜澜扶着玻璃正要站起身，忽然被霍莉紧紧捂住嘴重新拖坐回原地。

霍莉做了个噤声的手势，指了指右耳。

接着杜澜听见从右侧的另一个阳台上传来艾利斯特的声音。

“塔尼亚，你把我单独约来这里，不止是抽烟而已吧。你知道，我向来厌恶拐弯抹角。”

“哎呀，上校大人还是这样无情呢。”

这是一个陌生的女性声音。

艾利斯特从鼻子里哼了一声，并不接话。

“也对，上校大人永远只会对我那个滥交的废物弟弟好声好气。”

“闭嘴，塔尼亚。”

艾利斯特的声音骤然变得冰冷。

女人低笑了几声，“他不仅是私生子，还比我晚生十年，注定永远争不过我，却还要妄想他得不到的东西，你说可笑不可笑？”

“别得意得太早了。”

“哦？这么说，你还真想帮那个废物争一争？”

“我对你们王室的家事毫无兴趣。”

“就算你打算置身事外，安德鲁肯放过你么？”

艾利斯特沉默良久。

“我的Omega今年为我生了个孩子，这就意味着，安德鲁的希望彻底破灭了。他这么多年努力搞了这么多Omega却颗粒无收，看着倒是令我都可怜他。”

女人的语调得意洋洋。

“不过这对上校大人却是好事一桩。只要安德鲁彻底断了生孩子当筹码的这条夺位路子，他向来忌惮我到骨子里，那势必就要找个合适的靠山去攀附，作为自己的底牌。这个人必须极有权势，还要忠心不二，永远不会背叛他。你觉得这个人会是谁？”

“不管是谁，都与你无关。”艾利斯特低沉道。

“艾利斯特，实话告诉你，我不怕你为了安德鲁来对付我。但我不想两败俱伤。所以，我们做个谈判怎么样？”

“没兴趣。”艾利斯特拒绝得干脆。

“我知道你厌恶现行的婚姻法。”

“说下去。”

女人笑了，“你看，我可不是父亲那种老顽固，我自己也有秘密的Alpha地下情人。我的意思很简单，我不寻求你的鼎力支持，但只要你像一直做的那样，本分地为帝国开疆扩土，不插手安德鲁的胡闹，等我加冕王位，就会给你一个小小的奖励。”

她故作神秘地停顿片刻，“我不仅会大刀阔斧改革掉现行的婚姻法，甚至把你想要的那个草包直接赐婚给你也说不定，你知道的，假如没有外力推动，这个草包可不会愿意答应。”

“你可真会打主意，塔尼亚公主。把一个你从来看不起的私生子弟弟当做物件送给你想要拉拢的下属。”

“你得承认，你还是被打动了，艾利斯特。”

艾利斯特好一会儿才接口：“我要考虑几天。”

“正好，我今天来是为父亲传话的。父亲对你的婚事非常满意，命我送来一架研究所制造出的最新型私人太空舰作为新婚贺礼。父亲希望你能坐上这架舰艇携着新婚妻子前往美丽的哈里特星度过一个美妙的蜜月之旅。”

“哈里特星？”艾利斯特沉吟，“国王的意思我明白。我会独自前往打探沿路的星系。”

“不行，你要带上夫人一起去。”

“我绝不带一个毫无用处只会给我拖后腿的Omega。”

“正因如此，你才必须得和他一起走。帝国现在四处潜伏着数不清的惠勒星奸细，这次行动凶险万分，但你把Omega这样的累赘放在身边，就会打消他们的疑虑，路上你们甚至可以假扮成普通的伴侣，要知道人们对Omega总是会放低戒心。”

“好了，我知道了，如国王所愿。”艾利斯特语气不悦。

“我提出的那些条件，就等你回来再给我答复了。”

艾利斯特“嗯”了一声，不再说话。

一时间只剩下抽烟和吐烟的声音。

高跟鞋踩在地面上发出哒哒哒的声响，有人拉开窗户，高跟鞋声渐渐远去。

“你们两个，偷听够了么？”艾利斯特忽然一字一句地问道。

“你怎么知道我们在这里？”杜澜支撑着落地窗勉强站起来，他眼中对面的艾利斯特似乎分裂成了四个。

“气味。”

“艾利斯特，刚才你和塔尼亚公主的谈话是认真的吗？你疯了？你已经和杜澜结婚了！”霍莉满脸失望地看着艾利斯特。

艾利斯特不答，扔掉烟头，推开落地窗，“你们也该回宴席了。”

杜澜忽然喊道：“诺玛、诺玛星，六年、六……”

杜澜感到一阵头晕目眩，不由自主地向后栽倒在地上，他陷入昏迷前，脑子里最后的意识是：“我一定要问他。”

要问什么？他却记不得了。


	10. Chapter 10

他觉得自己变得很小，趴在一个宽阔的脊背上，随着那个人的脚步上下颠簸。

疼痛已经变得麻木，生命从他的身体里迅速流失，眼皮越来越沉重，他闭着眼睛就要睡去，忽然听见有人在大声叫他。

“小鬼。”

他迷迷糊糊应了一声。

“不要睡。”

他没有回答，只想坠入无边的沉眠，以此忘掉身上令人无法承受的疼痛。

一只大手拍了拍他受伤的腿，“喂，保持清醒。”

他被剧痛刺了一下，又恢复了些许意识。

“告诉我，长大以后想做什么？”

“我……不知道。”

“仔细想想。”

“嗯……成为你这样的大人……似乎不错……但我不喜欢打仗。那就……做医生好了。”

那个人嗤笑一声，“小鬼就是小鬼，什么都不懂。现在到处都是治疗舱和基因修正，你将来如果做医生，我怕你连饭都吃不饱。”

“可是……还是有很多穷人用不起治疗舱啊。”孩子的尾音微弱得接近无声，他快要支撑不住沉重的眼皮。

那个人似乎又说了些什么，可他听不见。

那只大手又粗鲁地打了他屁股一下，“你这个没礼貌的小鬼，大人和你说话，你要恭敬地回答才对。”

打在屁股上的力度并不很大，他没感到明显的疼痛，却被那响亮的声音激得再次清醒了几分。

“你这个叔叔脾气好差，是不是找不到老婆。”

那个人哈哈大笑起来，“那等你长大了，嫁给我好不好？免得叔叔没人要，孤独终老。”

“不行，你太老了。”

“小鬼，你在说什么大话？我就算活到一百多岁还是会很抢手的。”

“唔……”他短短的手紧紧圈住对方的脖子，额头贴着他的后颈，闭着眼睛仿佛思考了很久，才轻轻接了一句，“那我嫁给你好像也不吃亏。”

“那你要好好长大啊。”那个人声音里透着笑意。

杜澜从一场长梦中醒来，清醒的瞬间他已经忘却了大半的梦境，但他知道自己在梦里又回到十二岁时的那个夏天。

宿醉令他头痛欲裂，他用力揉着太阳穴，渐渐回忆起断片之前的事。

他想起他和霍莉躲在阳台上喝酒，接着听到艾利斯特和一个女人在隔壁阳台交谈。

可他们对话的内容，杜澜无论如何努力都回忆不起来，只隐约记得那并不是什么令他愉快的谈话。

他犹豫了片刻要不要用通讯仪接通精神力以此回溯自己的记忆，但他挣扎了一会还是决定暂时不看。

嘴唇干渴得要裂开，杜澜迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，伸长手去够床头柜上的水杯，却摸了个空。

他睁开眼睛，这才注意到四周环境十分陌生，这不是他的房间。

他猛地坐起来，发现身上穿的还是昨天的礼服。

一个人推开门走进来，笑问：“您醒了，有什么需要吗？”

“泰伦？”

“是的，夫人。”

“我现在在哪里？”

“您在度蜜月。”

杜澜揉乱了自己的头发，烦躁地说：“为什么我不知道。”

“您昨晚喝多了。因为上校早已定好出发的时间，所以只好直接把您带上太空舰了。“

“我对蜜月毫无兴趣，可以把我送回去么。”

“抱歉，夫人，我办不到。”

“艾利斯特在哪里？”

“上校在前方驾驶舱，您现在正在舱尾的休息舱。”

杜澜心知开弓没有回头箭，既然艾利斯特不知道为什么突然决定要和他这个假伴侣“度蜜月”，那他必定是打定好了主意，绝容不得杜澜来反对。反正距离他去上学，还有好几天的婚假，呆在上校府或者太空里，并没有什么不同。

杜澜嗯了一声，缩回被子里，继续睡回笼觉。  


这个所谓的“蜜月之旅”对杜澜来说简直无聊透顶。

三天以来，他一次都没有见到艾利斯特，只有泰伦每天三次给他端来食物。

杜澜知道太空舰在沿途几个星球分别做了停留，但他只被允许在休息舱内走动。

为了打发时间，杜澜只好被迫沉浸在精神力中。

作为一个土生土长的赫尔加人，杜澜从来都是一个异类。他隔了两代而继承自曾祖父的罕见黑眼睛黑头发，加上他遗传自曾祖母的出色美貌使得他从小到大都格外惹人注目。

另一个显著有别于其他赫尔加人的地方在于，他完全没有赫尔加人（甚至可以说整个云雀星系）普遍存在的那种严重的精神力依赖。

自从千年之前一个惠勒星的学者发现并证实人类的精神力（在很多星球依然沿用古老叫法，称之为灵魂），自那以后至今，精神力已经发展到不可思议的惊人地步。

只要将精神力连接上绑定好的通讯仪，任何人都能在精神力世界里体验游戏、电影的乐趣，甚至精神力可以在通讯仪里回溯、存储、删减本人所有的记忆。

每个人的通讯仪只能被自己独一无二的精神力打开，它可以被主精神力者以主动的方式播映出来，却无法被他人以任何其他方式窥见，它拥有绝对的安全。

在整个云雀星系里，尤以赫尔加星和惠勒星这两个最繁华的星球为典型，他们的人民对精神力的狂热已经陷入一种不可控的地步。每年都有为数不少的人因为精神力痴迷而不吃不喝不睡导致身体和精神双重崩溃住进医院，甚至死亡。

沉湎在回忆或者虚假的世界里会让人对正在经历的真实世界变得绝望，杜澜的看法和他曾祖父不谋而合，因此他向来避免使用精神力，尤其是避免用来查探或者删改自己的记忆。

这三天里，杜澜用精神力登陆大学电子图书馆，通过资源共享的教学视频学完了二年级的解剖学课程。

在第四天时，太空舰跃迁两次，终于在目的地哈里特星降落。哈里特星是云雀星系北方边缘最后的一颗星球。

着陆之前，泰伦前来替艾利斯特传话，要求杜澜着装得体，并随艾利斯特一起走下舰艇会见哈里特星最大部落的酋长。

杜澜只好换下睡衣穿上灰色格纹正装，跟随泰伦第一次走出休息舱，穿过几个舱门，就看见艾利斯特坐在出口边的软椅上沉思，手指一下一下敲打扶手。

艾利斯特听见脚步声，目光在杜澜脸上停了片刻又移开了。

哈里特星的一面因常年干旱，到处都是望不到边际的金色沙漠，背面却因寒冷而满是冰川。三年前，有人在冰川之下发现了一种新型的推进燃料，效率是目前使用燃料的二十倍，因此哈里特星一夜之间从云雀星系无人问津的贫瘠边境一跃成为各个帝国暗暗较劲争夺的新战场。

他们在哈里特星逗留了两天，于第三天的清晨出发返程。

在哈里特星时，有一名随行的仿生人摄影师，跟拍下杜澜和艾利斯特在哈里特星游玩的画面，杜澜通过通讯仪看到了他们度蜜月的晚间新闻，好一派甜蜜浪漫的惬意之旅。

然而事实上却是艾利斯特与未出镜的酋长全程一直坐在飞行器中进行秘密会谈，只偶尔走下飞行器，搂住杜澜配合摄影师进行几分钟拍摄。大部分时间，杜澜只能则和语言不通的酋长夫人干瞪眼。

返程这天，杜澜刚刚通过升降梯进入太空舱，便听到艾利斯特低声对泰伦交待：“回程要改变原定路线。”

泰伦顿了顿，才说：“可原定路线是最短路线。”

“非改不可。据可靠线报，原定路线有埋伏。”

“您是说，军部有内鬼泄露了您的计划？”

“说不准。”

杜澜清了清嗓子：“上校，你堵着舱门了，麻烦让一让。”

一人一仿生人的目光齐齐落在杜澜身上，像是才发现杜澜的存在。

艾利斯特不悦地垂下嘴角：“回程给我老实待在休息舱，不准随意走动，更不准和外界通讯，这会暴露我们的坐标。”

他不放心似的，转头吩咐泰伦：“把驾驶舱之外所有的通讯信号屏蔽器都打开，以免有人明知故犯。”

杜澜咬牙：“上校大人，您未免狗眼看人低。”

艾利斯特哼了一声，转身向驾驶舱走去，泰伦亦步亦趋地跟在后面。

杜澜气得头痛，扭头直往另一头的休息舱走。  


杜澜被困在休息舱里，又开始学习二年级的药理课。他沉浸在精神力里，不知道过了多久，忽然感到身体一阵剧烈的震动。

他把意识从精神力中抽离，环顾四周，竟发现玻璃花瓶摔成了粉碎，挂画只有一角悬在墙上荡来荡去，茶几倒在地毯上，他的鞋子滑去了墙角。

紧接着又是一阵惊天动地的摇晃。

一定是那头出了什么事，杜澜心中一跳，光脚跳下床，打开舱门冲出去。

杜澜穿过几个舱门，就看到那个跟拍的仿生人摄影师从那头匆匆跑来，杜澜忙抓住他，急问：“出了什么事？”

“有三艘飞船包围了我们，他们要求交出上校。”

“艾利斯特，艾利斯特他人在哪里！”

“上校大概还在驾驶舱。”

“带我去！快！”

“这……”仿生人静了片刻，“只有前部和中部受到了攻击，我认为此时前往那里并不明智。”

“你怕死？”杜澜不可思议地瞪着他。

“是的，夫人。”

杜澜自知论体力，他绝对拗不过仿生人，只好仔细询问清楚驾驶舱的路线，便一刻不停留直冲而去。

仿生人迷惑地目送杜澜的背影，他又一次发现自己不懂人类，为什么明知道有危险还要去。

杜澜绕了一会儿路，仿生人告诉他，中部的太空舱被轰出三米宽的大洞，舱内无数物件因暴露在太空中而失重乱飘，还因为真空压强过大，未穿宇航服的人类决计无法走过。杜澜只得从底部避开那个破损太空舱。

他费了好一番周折，好在飞船没有再次剧震，才终于顺利抵达驾驶舱。

驾驶舱门敞开着，杜澜走了进去。

驾驶舱的顶部正中有一块直径几米的天顶向内深深凹陷，显然是受到过强烈攻击，而艾利斯特完好地坐在主驾驶座上，杜澜不知怎的，松了一口气。

坐在副驾驶座的泰伦瞥了他一眼，脸上依旧保持着完美的微笑弧度。

艾利斯特正冷静地和对方交涉。

从对话来看，杜澜明白了对方似乎是想活捉艾利斯特，他们出于某种目的，并不希望直接把他弄死，这给了艾利斯特谈判的底牌，而艾利斯特在尽力拖延时间。

对话中止的间隙，泰伦低声道：“援军发来回应，马上就会抵达。”

“不到最后一刻不能放松。”

可时间一分一秒地过去了，所谓的援军却迟迟没有出现。

杜澜本能地感到一丝诡异，敌军的字里行间似乎从容得过头了。

虽然敌军正处于绝对的胜境，但要活捉艾利斯特绝非易事，甚至可以算得上是不可能的任务。因为艾利斯特这样骄傲的军人宁可死也绝不能忍受被俘。

除非敌军另有底牌。

杜澜把目光投向泰伦，后者用他无机质的冰冷眼珠回看杜澜，嘴角还是那抹不变的笑容。

“泰伦，你说你已联系了援军。”

“是的，夫人。”

“那请你再联系一次，这次外放给上校听。”

“抱歉，夫人，援军已经失去了联络。”

“上校，援军或许已被敌军阻拦。现在只有唯一的办法了。”泰伦转头看向艾利斯特。

“你说。”

“您和夫人乘坐逃生舱离开，我留在驾驶舱内假装您的口吻，继续与敌军保持通话。”

艾利斯特沉默片刻，“好，就这么办。你保重。”

“我会的，谢谢您。”

艾利斯特从驾驶座上起身正要离开的瞬间，他忽然暴起，一条钢铁般的手臂拧住了泰伦的脖子，就要扯断仿生人后颈的数据中心处理器，泰伦反应速度极快，他手肘在艾利斯特胸口重重顶了一下，艾利斯特闷哼一声，手上却更加用力。

艾利斯特把泰伦扯离副驾驶座，干脆利落地一脚踢断他的左腿，强迫他单膝跪在地上。泰伦的断肢冒着零星火花，一些蓝色的液体电池洒落在地面。

泰伦依然微笑着，“上校，您不怕死么，相信您已经知道，并不存在什么所谓的援军。整个太空舰，包括这个驾驶舱，所有的通讯设备都已经瘫痪。你从刚才起一直在通话的所谓敌军，是我本人而已。现在三架惠勒的飞船呈三角形包围着你，只有投降能换来一线生机。”

艾利斯特一言不发，一手钳住泰伦的双臂，另一只手握成拳头，在他的后颈处狠狠地猛击了十几下。

泰伦的声音逐渐变得低沉怪异，最后几个字几乎不成音节，他倒在地上，脖子断裂，头滚在一边，眼睛从眼眶里掉下来，嘴角却上扬着。

艾利斯特捂住胸口靠在驾驶座上休息片刻，杜澜看见他的手上血淋淋的，蹭得军装上一片血红，显然是在杀仿生人时伤到了手。

“把这家伙扔去逃生舱，给惠勒人瞧瞧。”艾利斯特快意地大笑起来。

他拖起泰伦的残骸，命令杜澜抱着泰伦的断头和断肢跟在后头，两个人离开驾驶舱。

由于仿生人特殊的身体构造，他们普遍比人类重一些，杜澜抱着几十斤的重物吃力地跟着艾利斯特穿过两个太空舱，再自上而下一直爬到了太空舰的底部舱。

艾利斯特打开逃生舱的舱门，粗鲁地把泰伦扔进去，杜澜把泰伦已经变形的头颅放在驾驶座上。

等艾利斯特设置好定时启动装置和前进的方向坐标，两人便迅速离开逃生舱，回到驾驶舱。

杜澜坐在副驾驶座上，看着艾利斯特沉思的侧脸，忽然问道：

“你真的不怕死吗？”

“可笑的问题。”艾利斯特嗤笑。

杜澜咬了咬下唇，把脸偏向一侧，决定不再出声。

艾利斯特调出驾驶舱保护系统，两个持续供氧的防弹保护舱从驾驶座下升起，将二人隔离保护起来。

过了片刻，屏幕上属于逃生舱的光标开始移动，它慢慢向北前进。

北边靠近云雀星系的边缘，因此只有一艘惠勒的飞船在去路把守，如果真的要坐逃生舱离开，只能选择这条路放手一搏。

逃生舱的光标在移动到离惠勒飞船最近距离时，忽然停住了，接着以二倍速度朝飞船靠近。

“该死的泰伦，果然在逃生舱动了手脚。”艾利斯特骂道。

他紧紧盯着屏幕。

就在逃生舱进入飞船的那一刻，艾利斯特忽然启动了他们所在的这艘太空舰。

有了逃生舱分散注意，他争取到了十秒启动预热时间，太空舰在十秒内预热完毕，瞬间加速到了最快。

后面两艘惠勒飞船意识到不对，立即连射激光炮弹，炮弹来势猛烈，一颗又一颗，轰烂了太空舰的尾舱。

艾利斯特孤注一掷，当机立断下达跃迁指令，把生存的最后希望压在了星系之外的茫茫世界。

在一颗威力极强的动能炮砸裂太空舰中部舱的瞬间，驾驶舱脱离早已四分五裂的舰身，独自跃迁到了几万光年之外的外星系。

虽然摆脱了尾随的敌军，但极大的冲击力令杜澜额头猛磕在保护舱上，陷入了短暂昏迷。

痛感令杜澜清醒过来。他的双眼被液体黏住了，他伸手一摸，是血。额头依然在流血，可见昏迷时间并不久。

他转头看向艾利斯特，却看到他终生噩梦中最恐惧的一幕——艾利斯特的保护舱里从顶部燃起大火，艾利斯特一手拼命砸在保护舱上，一手猛拍扶手的红色按钮，他被困在驾驶座上，脸已经烧得面目全非，火势眼看就要漫延到他的胸口。

“艾利斯特！”杜澜大叫，极大恐惧和焦急令他通红着眼。

艾利斯特显然听不见他的声音，杜澜急中生智，学着艾利斯特，用力拍打扶手上的红色按钮，保护舱竟缓缓收回了驾驶座底部。

杜澜等不及，直接翻身越过保护舱，踉跄奔到艾利斯特身边，用尽全身力气拍打这无坚不摧的保护舱。

火势还在继续，已转眼把艾利斯特的上肢烧得一片溃烂，艾利斯特已不再挣扎，他意识涣散地闭上眼。

“艾利斯特！快醒过来！我该怎么救你，告诉我！”

“艾利斯特！不要睡！”

杜澜忽然想起艾利斯特当时升起保护舱的按键，他扑在控制台上，果然看到那个绿色上升键，但旁边却没有下降键。他绝望地猛击那个绿键，好在上天保佑，绿键在三击以后，闪光灯变成了红色。

在主驾驶的保护舱缓缓降下时，杜澜展开控制台下的防火毯，迅速将艾利斯特兜头包住。

舱内残余的火舌舔过他的手，他感到一阵疼痛。他小心地避开艾利斯特，把灭火器喷头对准火一阵喷射，不一会儿火势尽消。杜澜忙扔掉喷头，急急掀开灭火毯。

艾利斯特全身被大面积烧伤，又吸入大量浓烟，他闭着眼睛，已经失去了意识。

杜澜把颤抖的手轻轻贴在他的胸口，感到掌心下依然跳动的心跳，他怔怔的，忽然落下泪来。


	11. Chapter 11

铛铛铛铛，忽然响起的连续警报拉回了杜澜的思绪。

“请注意，检测到燃料箱破损。”

“请注意，已发现燃料泄露。”

“请注意，推进燃料低于安全线。”

“请注意，智能保护程序已自动开启。”

“已检测到西北方向最近距离一万六千三百公里处有行星，即将实施保护迫降。”

杜澜穿上驾驶舱角落里的宇航服，又小心地一层一层为艾利斯特穿上另一套。

宇航服穿起来十分费时，尤其是艾利斯特又身受重伤，更需要万分仔细。等杜澜满头大汗地把两人都塞进宇航服里，戴上头盔，那个行星已经近在眼前。

它看上去和赫尔加星很像，大片幽蓝的海水令人心生恐惧。

杜澜轻轻搂着艾利斯特，闭上眼睛，等待死亡的到来。

驾驶舱穿过大气层，向着大海极速下落。

“请注意，推进燃料即将耗尽，倒计时十、九、八……”

强烈的失重感令杜澜睁开眼睛，驾驶舱内部在剧烈晃动。仿佛在害怕什么，他不由自主收紧了环住艾利斯特的手。

艾利斯特仍处于昏迷中，他安静地仰躺在杜澜怀里，大火将他烧得面目全非，形容可怖。杜澜想起他从前意气风发的样子，心像被一只大手紧紧捏住，忽然疼得厉害。

“你不怕死，可是我怕你死。”

杜澜隔着头盔轻轻描摹他的眼睛，心想：“但死在一起或许我就不怕了。”

在这生与死的瞬间，杜澜忽然了悟，这些天他感受到的那股前所未有的复杂感情到底是什么。

“……一。”

距离海面仅剩几米时，驾驶舱彻底失去控制，猛地砸向海面。

剧烈的冲击令杜澜几乎抱不稳艾利斯特，好在这处并非深海，几秒后，驾驶舱头部深深嵌进了海底的淤泥里。

惊天动地的晃动终于平息下来。杜澜吃力地背起艾利斯特，朝舱门缓缓走去。

杜澜按下舱门边的紧急开关。由于水底压力过大，过了好一会儿舱门才堪堪打开一条缝，汹涌的海水瞬间便倒灌进驾驶舱。

等到海水填满整个舱室，舱门终于顺利打开，杜澜把二人的宇航服切换成水下模式，接着轻轻把艾利斯特推出舱门，宇航服浮力变小，艾利斯特浮在水中，不由自主地慢慢升向水面，杜澜跟在他身后。

终于钻出水面，杜澜看到不远处就是一片极长的海岸线。是陆地！

杜澜心中一喜，这一路的困倦顿时一扫而空。他一手用力后划，一手牵住艾利斯特，双腿蹬水向陆地游去。

幸运的是，今天的海面平静无风，杜澜艰难地游了许久，快要筋疲力竭时，他的双腿终于踩到了水底。杜澜改游为走，背着艾利斯特深一脚浅一脚地走到了沙滩上，他把艾利斯特放平在地面，自己则小心地观察他的呼吸情况。

杜澜看得入神，忽然感到宇航服的后背被什么东西打了一下。

他回头一看，一个人正举着弹弓蹲在不远处的草丛里，弹弓正瞄准了他。

杜澜呆了呆，那确实是“人”。黑头发、黑眼睛，鼻子和嘴都与自己别无二致。

几颗石子纷纷打在杜澜的头盔上，杜澜这时仔细一看才发现草丛里蹲了不止一个人。他们全都举着弹弓和木棍一脸戒备地盯着他和艾利斯特。

杜澜举起双手，大声地对他们喊道：“我们没有恶意。”

这些本地人似乎被杜澜的举动激怒了，他们从草丛里站起来，慢慢围拢杜澜和艾利斯特。

杜澜环顾了一眼，他们一共有三十几个，全是身着布衣的中青年男人，看上去身体健壮。如果一拥而上，自己绝对不是对手。

这是个陌生的星球，杜澜不确定空气是否适宜，他能否摘下头盔和对方进行交流。

但是只能拼一把了，他心想。

他深吸一口氧气，按停供氧系统，接着摘下头盔，露出他的脸。

对方果然停止了前进，他们惊诧地相互对望。

杜澜听见他们彼此在问“他是谁”“为什么他和我们一样”。

他听得懂，这是曾祖父曾经教过他的语言，来自遥远的桂云星的语言。

“我叫杜澜，是太空旅行客，因为舰艇发生意外而掉落在这里，没有恶意。”

杜澜看向其中一个看起来似乎是领头人的高大青年，一字一句慢慢说道。

杜澜发现他可以正常地呼吸空气，虽然这里氧气似乎比赫尔加星略微稀薄。

领头人打量着他，下巴朝艾利斯特努了努，“他是谁？”

“他是……”杜澜顿了顿，“他是我的同伴，艾利斯特。”

“我为什么要相信你这个外来者？”

杜澜点点头：“你有理由不信。”

他伸手一件一件解开宇航服，扔在沙滩上，最后只剩下一身格纹睡衣。

“可是你看，我身上没有任何武器。”

领头人死死地盯着他瞧，似乎是在分辨杜澜有没有在说谎。

杜澜蹲下身，小心地剥掉艾利斯特身上的宇航服。此时，他发现艾利斯特的呼吸变得更加微弱，杜澜心中禁不住焦急起来，连声音都变得颤抖：

“请你们相信我。我的同伴受了重伤，现在性命垂危，求求你们给我一点干净的水。”杜澜跪在艾利斯特身边，红着眼圈大声哀求。

领头人看见杜澜眼里含着的眼泪，目光闪了闪，他抬手做了个手势，其余人全都放下了弹弓和木棍。

“我要带他们回去。”

“云英，怎么能把外人带进村子？”

“这不合规矩！”

“为什么要管外来者的死活。”

“如果他们包藏祸心，你会害死全村的人！”

“你是疯了，还是被这个外人的容貌引诱了？”

“闭嘴。既然我是村长，这件事由我决定。”

被称作云英的领头人对杜澜点了点头，“跟我走。”

其他村民见状，全都气呼呼地一哄而散。

杜澜匆匆抹去眼泪，对他露出感激的微笑，云英看了他一眼，立刻红了脸，又马上撇过头去。

杜澜咬牙背起艾利斯特，艰难地跟上云英，云英走了几步忽然停住脚。

他对杜澜伸出双手，“让我来。”

“不用。”

但云英固执挡在杜澜面前，甚至微微蹲下身。

杜澜此时体力已透支到了极点，他不再坚持，把艾利斯特轻轻挪到云英的背上。

他们朝着树林里走了几百步，穿过林子，就见到了一排一人高的竹栅栏。

云英背着艾利斯特走进正中的大门，杜澜落在他身后半步远，一眼不错地紧盯艾利斯特。

许多男男女女正聚在村口，一见云英便围了上来七嘴八舌责怪云英坏了祖宗规矩。

云英闭口不答，直接拨开人群，走向不远处的一间小院。

他推开栅栏穿过院子，走进竹屋里间的一张竹床边，把艾利斯特平放在床上。

“请问，能给我一些水吗？”杜澜低声问道。

“我去院子打水。”

云英走出了里间。过了一会儿，他拎着一桶水搁在床边。

杜澜道了谢，从睡衣口袋里掏出一块手帕，浸在水桶里拧干，一点一点仔细为艾利斯特清理头上的伤口。他轻柔地拭去伤口上凝固的血。

云英站在旁边看了一会儿，忽然把一个小瓶子塞在杜澜手里。

杜澜握着瓶子，不明所以地看着他，云英掩饰性地咳了一声，不好意思似的，梗着脖子说：“我爹，我爹说这药很好，给烧伤的人吃下去就能止血生肌。”

这时一个人影旋风般冲了进来，抱住云英的手臂不放，气咻咻地大喊：“云英哥，那些人都在说假话，对不对？居然说你色迷心窍看见美人就忘了村规……”

在来人把目光落在杜澜身上时，话音忽然断了。

“好哇，原来他们说得没错！你居然真的带了个外人进村子！云英哥你太让我失望了！”

来人像个点燃的炮仗，冲云英大喊大叫。

“他手里拿的是什么！你居然把云二叔给你的宝贝续命丸也给了他？只剩三颗了！你被他施了什么妖术……呜呜”

云英把他的嘴给捂上了，“雪微，我们去外头说话。”

说着便把那个名叫雪微的年轻人拖走了。

杜澜感到手中的小瓶子似乎有千钧重。他向来不愿受人恩惠，更讨厌欠别人的人情，但他还是拔开了塞住瓶口的布团，倒出了一粒黑色的药丸，推进了艾利斯特的嘴里。

可艾利斯特的舌头一动不动，杜澜只好掰开他的下巴，用手指把药丸一直送到他的喉口，再灌了一点清水，终于使他成功吞下药丸。

杜澜仔细擦完艾利斯特的脸、头皮和脖子，便把他那身满是血污和焦痕的破烂军装一点点脱下来，开始清理他的身体。

云英不知道去了哪里，许久没有回来。杜澜去院子的井里打了三次水，才终于把艾利斯特全身的伤口都清理完毕，这时的天已经变成了灰蓝色。

杜澜正望着艾利斯特发呆，忽然听见有人走进里间，云英提着几条鱼，说道：“饿了么，我在海边抓了这个。”

杜澜摇摇头，把药瓶递给他，低声道：“我不知道该怎么感谢你，先是伸出援手收留我们，现在又给我们这么贵重的药。”

“收留你们只是举手之劳。至于这药，虽然算得上稀有，但只在烧伤上起些作用，我八成一辈子也使不上。既然用不上，那对我来说就是废物一件。”

“可是刚才那个名叫雪微的人说这是续命丸……”

“他弄错了。”云英打断杜澜的话，“现在我要去煮鱼汤。”

云英提着鱼正要离开，忽然顿住脚，指着杜澜的额头说：“你给他擦得仔仔细细，也不要忘了自己脸上的伤口。”

杜澜一怔，摸了摸额头，才想起这是在保护罩上磕出的伤口，现在已经结痂了。


	12. Chapter 12

入夜以后艾利斯特开始发烧，一整夜杜澜守在床边不眠不休地给他擦身降温。

第二天云英采来一些据说可以退烧的草药，杜澜把药熬成一碗，用竹匙一点一点滴进艾利斯特的嘴里。喂过四次药，在第三天晨雾起时，艾利斯特终于退烧了。

大概是云英的药丸开始起作用，从那天之后艾利斯特的呼吸渐渐平稳，心跳变得有力，伤口也很快结痂，但他依然处于昏迷中。

艾利斯特虽然有所好转，但并未脱离危险期，于是杜澜在床边打了个地铺，好时时观察他的情况。云英曾提出让他去外间睡，由他来轮流照看艾利斯特，但杜澜坚决拒绝了。

虽然他足不出户，但打水和熬药时他每天都能看见几个村民聚在云英的栅栏边盯梢，防备他们这两个外来者图谋不轨。连雪微都时常跑来大闹一场。杜澜心里明白云英必定承受了来自村子的巨大压力，心里更加歉疚，下定决心等艾利斯特好一些就带他离开村子另觅去处。

但这些一住，就住了几个月。

在第二个月，艾利斯特烧伤的结痂开始脱落，慢慢长出新的皮肤。杜澜每天三餐给他喂食一些汤汁，还有跟着云英从附近采来的草药。

这天清晨杜澜正在院子熬药，睡在里间的艾利斯特忽然微微动了动手指。

意识回笼，全身上没有一处不是剧痛，他吃力地睁开了眼睛。

这是哪里？艾利斯特回忆起意识最后停留的画面，是保护舱里燃起的大火。

“泰伦，这个该死的仿生人。”艾利斯特咬牙切齿地想道。

但是，我活着吗？还是已经死了？

他看向陌生的屋顶，心里的疑问像气泡一个接一个浮现。

他试着用精神力连接通讯仪，却没有收到回应。

他用尽全身力气抬起右手，却看到本该在无名指上的通讯仪指环已经不见了，取而代之的是可怖的烧伤疤痕，从手背蔓延到整条手臂，简直不堪入目。

我还活着，艾利斯特静静地想。

这时，一个穿着粗布衣的少年小心翼翼地端着一个碗走了进来，他边走边轻轻朝碗里吹气。

艾利斯特把鹰一般的锐利目光投向他。

杜澜怔了怔，意识到艾利斯特终于苏醒，他露出狂喜的表情，快步坐到床边，问：“你醒了，感觉怎么样？”

艾利斯特一言不发，只是盯住他。

“你……是不是不能说话？”

艾利斯特张了张嘴，从喉咙里发出刺耳的声音，连他都因这奇怪的声音愣了片刻，但接着他费力说完：“这是哪？我的通讯仪去哪儿了？”

大火和浓烟弄坏了他的嗓子，杜澜心里又一阵难受。

“驾驶舱迫降在这个不知名的星球。好在上天保佑，这里的空气和环境都与赫尔加星十分相似。你的通讯仪被火烧坏了，为了方便擦伤口，我把它摘了下来保存在屋里。”

上天保佑？艾利斯特冷笑一声，他断断续续问道：“驾驶舱……在哪里？为什么……不回赫尔加？”

“驾驶舱沉到海底了……已经没有推进燃料。”

杜澜的声音像一声惊雷在艾利斯特的耳畔炸响，他胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸急促，手指在竹床上用力得抠出血来。

“我要……我要回……回去。”

“可是——”我们回不去了，杜澜狠狠咬了咬舌尖，把剩下几个字吞进肚子里。

“听我说，艾利斯特。先别急，你知道的，我对舰艇一窍不通。说不准舱里还有备用燃料，你是行家，这得由你自己去查看。”杜澜哄道。

艾利斯特闻言终于冷静下来。

杜澜悄悄松了口气，再接再厉哄劝他：“驾驶舱在海底，可你现在情况不太好，连床都下不了，更无法潜水。等你养好身体，我带你去看，好不好？”

艾利斯特一眼不错地盯着他看，半晌终于嗯了一声。

“先把药喝了，我早上跟着云英去林子里采来的。”

艾利斯特怀疑地瞥了眼碗里黑乎乎的汤。

“这是丹伽草，云英说这药对皮外伤很有好处。”

“云……英？”

“云英就是收留我们的好心人。”

艾利斯特只是随口一问，并不关心，他指使杜澜：“喂我喝药。”

杜澜便用汤匙在碗里搅了搅，一勺接一勺喂进艾利斯特嘴里。

那天傍晚云英打猎归来，走进里间正要和杜澜聊聊今天的收获，猝不及防便对上艾利斯特的视线。

云英被那眼神震慑，竟不由得后退了一步。

眼前的人面目丑陋犹如恶鬼，他不省人事时已经让人不敢直视，现在他睁着那两只诡异的绿眸子，看上去更加恐怖几分。

云英给自己定了定神，“你醒了。”

“你就是云英。”

他的声音嘶哑难听，更添可怖。他说着一种云英从未听过的古怪语言，但他能听出自己的名字。

于是云英点点头，拎着手里的猎物走了出去。他刚走到院子里，便看见杜澜从远处走来。显然是艾利斯特的苏醒使杜澜心情轻松不少，他眉目间多日来笼罩的愁容一扫而空，脸上不由自主地带上了罕见的笑意，整个人生动灵秀，更显出美貌绝伦。

云英不禁看呆了。连那些反对他进村的村民们都躲在角落里偷偷看他。

杜澜走到云英近前，把篮子举给他看：“我去林子里摘了些野果和草药。”

“嗯？嗯，你看，我打了只大野鸡。”云英回过神来忙提着战利品在杜澜面前晃了晃。

杜澜眼睛弯起，露出浅浅的微笑，“辛苦了。我去看看他。”

艾利斯特正闭目养神，听见脚步声便朝杜澜看去。

“我采了些草药，待会煮成药浴为你擦身。”

艾利斯特一言不发。在杜澜就要离开时，他忽然出声，语气嘲讽：

“难怪……难怪那个云英会这么尽心帮你。”

杜澜回头看他，“什么？”

“别……装蒜了，Alpha和Omega那档子……龌龊事，你和他……做了多少次，他才肯收留你？”

杜澜呆了片刻，才明白艾利斯特的意思，顿时胀红了整张脸，气得夺门而出。

晚饭时，杜澜冷着脸给艾利斯特端来鸡汤。他一言不发，一勺接一勺塞进艾利斯特的嘴里。

艾利斯特见他面含愠怒，忽然生出了逗弄的心思，他装作呛了一口汤，用力连咳好几声，故意把鸡汤顿时喷得到处都是。

谁知咳嗽却崩裂了他全身几处伤口，好不容易刚愈合上的裂口又流出鲜血。

杜澜吓白了脸，急忙去打水为他擦身，一直不停忙到半夜，艾利斯特的伤口止住血，全身也被清理干净。

艾利斯特沉默地看他忙进忙出。

杜澜为他擦手时，他盯着杜澜垂下的眼睛，忽然很想用掌心碰一碰这片毛绒绒的纤长羽睫，但他忍住了。

“你身上没有他的信息素，之前说那些话，是我不对。我收回。”

杜澜嗯了一声。

“我们终究是要回去的，没必要和本地人太过亲近。”

躺在外间床上的云英听见他们隐约的交谈，不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

“我知道。”

他听见杜澜低低地说着什么。

云英很好奇，却完全听不懂他们的语言，不禁感到有些心烦，他翻了个身，闭紧眼睛。

在这个竹屋居住的第三个月时，艾利斯特终于能下床走几步，于是在屋内走动成了他每天必修的功课。

而杜澜开始后知后觉地发现艾利斯特与云英之间的暗流涌动。

事情起于那天傍晚。

杜澜进林子采药，回程时却被雪微和一个女人拦住去路。

“你就是那个赖在云英家不走的狐狸精？”女人叉腰问道，显然来者不善。

杜澜闭口不答，冷淡地绕过那个女人。

“你一个癸亥住在未婚配的甲子家里这么久，到底还要不要脸面？你知不知道村里怎么编排云英哥的？现在大家说要罢免他这个村长！这可是他们云家世代的传承，就要毁在你手里了！”雪微冲他大喊。

这几个月杜澜已知道这里也有Alpha、Beta和Omega之分，只不过名称分别是甲子、戊巳、癸亥。

云英是个有着薄荷香信息素的甲子，而现在正锲而不舍追在杜澜身后的雪微身上散发着淡淡石竹香，他是个第三性征完全成熟的癸亥。

“我的发情期一直都是云英哥陪我过的，虽然他没有标记我，但我早已经下定决心要嫁给他，为他生好多孩子。为什么，为什么你要出现！你还没发育成熟，连气味都没有，凭什么和我争？我讨厌你！”

雪微用力扯住杜澜的竹篮，把篮子的用力翻得底朝天，草药野果顿时洒了一地，他尤嫌不够，双脚用力在草药上碾来辗去。

杜澜不想与他争执，拾起篮子就要离开，雪微忽然坐在地上放声大哭。

“我的发情期快到了，可是云英哥不愿意陪我了，他让我去找其他人。我绝不，呜呜呜。”

那个女人见雪微大哭，便疑心杜澜欺负人，她气势汹汹地跑来，从背后猛地一把就将杜澜推搡在地。

“你抢了雪微的甲子还不够吗？蛇蝎心肠的癸亥！”

杜澜不备，摔趴在地，手心被一块尖利的石头深深一划，顿时血流如注。

雪微到底胆小，他见杜澜手上鲜血直流，怕极了云英怪罪，忙止住哭，拉着那个女人一起溜了。

杜澜垂下眼，用手帕包紧伤口。另一只手捡起地上的竹篮和依然完好的果子和草药，快步走出林子。

杜澜回家时，艾利斯特正扶着墙在屋里慢慢练习走路，云英坐在外间翻看医书，二人互不搭理。

云英眼尖，他一眼看见杜澜手上缠着渗血的手帕，忙急急问道：“怎么了？”

杜澜把篮子放在桌上，声音如常：“没事，在林子里摔了一跤。”

“这些蠢笨柔弱的Omega总是能无师自通地让自己受伤。”虽然几个月来只能听懂小半本地语，但不妨碍艾利斯特用帝国语言满脸不屑地做出评价。

“快拆开给我看看。”云英大步走到杜澜身边，就要去抓他的手。

杜澜后退两步，把手藏在身后。

他平静地看着云英，“云英，有件事我需要和你商量。”

云英放下手，脸色忽然冷下来。

艾利斯特抱臂靠在墙边，眼睛紧盯着他们俩的动作。

“你的救命之恩，我或许一辈子都报答不完。但现在我能做的只有不再继续让你处于这个尴尬两难的境地里。艾利斯特现在已经好转了许多，我们应该离开了。”

“是谁和你说了什么吗？”云英激动起来。

“探究这个并没有意义，云英。我和艾利斯特非走不可。”

“不行，你不能走。”云英紧握住杜澜的肩膀。

杜澜用力挣扎，却猝不及防被云英抱在怀里，“我对你、我……你留下来好吗？”

艾利斯特危险地眯了眯眼，心中蓦地燃起一把熊熊怒火，他怒急攻心，抬脚朝二人走了一大步，却膝盖酸软，扑通一声摔倒在地。

杜澜听了，用尽全身力气推开云英，忙扑到艾利斯特身边，将他搀扶起身。

“你看，他身体还需要在这里修养一阵子。”云英竟没有掩饰住笑意。

杜澜这才觉察到云英的想法。

“告诉他，你是我的Omega。”艾利斯特看着杜澜，一字一句说道。

“云英，艾利斯特是我的丈夫。”

云英呆住了。

“不可能，你还没被标记，身上也没有任何人的味道。”他叫道。

“因为我没有成熟。艾利斯特他……不想让我痛，所以要等到时机合适再标记我。”

云英看上去不可置信，片刻后又变成万念俱灰。

好一会儿，他才挤出几个字：“我明白了……他、他还需要再住一些日子，过阵子再搬走吧。”

说完，云英失魂落魄地离开了竹屋，不知去向哪里。

杜澜掺着艾利斯特回了里间。

艾利斯特刚在床上躺平，忽然伸手紧紧拽住杜澜的手腕阻止他离开，“你要跟我搬出去，越快越好。”

“刚才云英留我们继续住一阵子。等你能顺利走出院子，我们就走。”

“不行！明天就搬。”

“为什么这么急？你现在……”

“我讨厌那个云英，没有为什么。”

“可他是我们的救命恩人。”

“那你是不是还要多住几天，对他以身相许？对了，他是个没Omega味道的Alpha，正缺了一个Omega妻子，我看你就正合适。不如把我这个废物丑八怪丢出去自生自灭，你们俩在这破屋里想生几个孩子就生几个孩子。你打的就是这个主意吧。”

杜澜闭了闭眼，用力甩开艾利斯特的手，跑出了屋子。

艾利斯特徒劳地往空气里捞了捞。

从杜澜眼角掉落的那滴眼泪砸在他手上，艾利斯特的心像被那热度蛰了一下。


	13. Chapter 13

一整夜杜澜望着满天星辰，想念遥远天边的亲人，枯坐到天明。

云英接下来一连七天都没回来。杜澜放心不下，每天去海边和树林里找人，却一无所获。

他和艾利斯特也陷入了冷战，两人好几天都没有交谈半句。艾利斯特每天练习走路的量比平时更狠，却再也没提起要立刻搬出去的事。

这天杜澜正穿过村子要去后山，忽然看见雪微抱着云英的手臂走出一间木屋，姿态亲昵更胜以往。

“云英，这几天你去了哪里？”

杜澜追上去问道。

云英的背影僵了僵。

雪微回过头，对杜澜怒目而视，片刻后又变成了得意，他双臂环着云英的腰，头搭在云英肩上。

“云英哥陪我过了整个发情期哦。”

他语气暧昧，似乎是在示威。

谁知杜澜对他的话毫无反应，只是望着云英道：“你没事，我就放心了。”

云英猛地转身，他死死地盯着杜澜，追问：“你为什么这么关心我？”

“你对我有恩……”

“不要再说了！”云英急急打断他的话。

杜澜咬了咬下唇，不再出声。

“我这些天不会回去，你和你的丈夫可以住到离开为止。”

“咦，原来他有丈夫啊？等等，是那个每天躺床上装死的鬼见愁吗？他可丑得吓人，哈哈哈。”雪微放声大笑，转身拉着云英就走。

杜澜当即变了脸色。他迅速摸起地上的小石子对着雪微的后脑勺用力砸去。

雪微被当头砸了一下，虽然那石子不大，加之杜澜站得稍远，距离消减了一些力道，砸到他时并不痛，但雪微顿时两眼蓄泪，痛叫出声，扑进云英的怀中。

杜澜冷冷地看着他。

“管好你的嘴。”

雪微看见他的眼神，不由得把云英搂得更紧。

“云英哥，你看，他欺负人！”

杜澜不想再搭理他，他对云英说道：“谢谢你的好意，不过既然知道你平安无恙，那就不必再等你回来了。我打算明天就要搬走。”

“你要搬去哪里？”

“我在村外找到了一个可以暂居的新住处。这阵子实在太叨扰你了，给你添了不小的麻烦。你的恩情我这一生都不会忘记。”

他语气真诚感激，但这些话听在云英的耳里却比恶言还要令他难受几分，他勉强挤出笑容，答道：“我们是朋友，不是吗？”

杜澜扬起嘴角，“你是我这辈子交到的第二个朋友。”

“那我以后可以去你的新住处坐坐吗？”

“随时欢迎。”

两人随意交谈了几句，杜澜便绕过他们，匆匆走向后山。

雪微看着云英那恋恋不舍、恨不得追随而去的眼神，气得直磨牙。

杜澜所说的新住处是在村子后的一座小山上发现的，那是一个掩藏在重重藤蔓之后的隐蔽山洞。

山洞里积了厚厚的苔藓和泥土，他最近每天清晨都会在这里待上好几个小时做清理打扫。他进去时会把藤蔓拨开绑住，好让阳光能照进这湿冷的山洞里，离开时又会把藤帘解开，藏住洞口。

这个山洞并不深，最里面有一个天然形成的大石台。杜澜早已把洞里的淤泥全部扫出去，擦干净石台上的灰尘，再铺上厚厚的芭蕉叶，这个石台就成了一张大床。

他在洞边垒了几块大石头做了个简易的生火炉，再砍断一根老竹，截下几个竹节做汤碗。

为了能赶在明天入住，今天他把整个山洞又重新仔细打扫了两遍。打扫起来十分费时费力，因此他中午没有返回竹屋，幸而出门前曾在里间的竹凳上留下了几个野果以供艾利斯特充饥。

等他回到竹屋时，天空中已经升起一轮巨大的月亮。

屋子里静悄悄的，杜澜轻轻走进里间，借着明亮的月光，发现竹凳上的野果全散落在地上，一个也没少。

“你去哪儿了！是打算饿死我吗？”艾利斯特忽然出声。

这是七天以来艾利斯特说的第一句话。

“听你说话这么有力气，看来是饿得还不够。”杜澜没好气地说。

“你这个恶毒的Omega，是想要谋杀亲夫吧？”艾利斯特抱怨道。

“很高兴契约上并没有规定我不能杀死合作伙伴，”杜澜故意把“合作伙伴”四个字说得很重，“在这里谋杀了你，我就能继承上校的全部家产。”

艾利斯特静了片刻，似乎真的在考虑这件事的可能性。

半晌他才继续开口，底气已经泄了不少，“我不要吃野果。去给我做点热的，我饿了。”

“对不住，我累了，上校如果想吃热的，就自己去生火。如果不想动手，那就捡起这些果子填填肚子。如果都不想做，那就饿着也不错。”

艾利斯特不可置信地瞪着杜澜。

“你……”

“明天我们要搬走，路途不短，还有一段山路，所以我建议你今晚吃饱一点，明天才有力气走。”

杜澜装作没看见艾利斯特刀子似的目光，转身走出里间。

他躺在外间静静地听着艾利斯特把果子咬得咔咔作响，忍不住微笑起来。

天还没亮，杜澜就把艾利斯特推醒了。

大火烧毁了艾利斯特的容貌，杜澜不想看见村民的指指点点，更不想让艾利斯特听见那些难听的闲话，便特意起了大早，打算趁村民没起床便离开村子。

艾利斯特一边打哈欠一边抱怨杜澜打断他的美梦，在杜澜递给他两根长木棍时，艾利斯特的不满达到了顶峰。

“可恶的Omega，你这是什么意思？在歧视我？我双腿像从前一样有力，把你的拐杖留给自己用吧，免得到时又娇气得摔跤弄破手掌。”艾利斯特恶声恶气，把拐杖狠狠掷到地上。

杜澜翻了个白眼，捡起木棍，“这是你自己说的，可别后悔。”

艾利斯特从鼻子里哼了一声作为回答。

他们离开竹屋时，天边刚刚破晓。四周笼罩在灰暗中，整个村子静悄悄的。

他们的行李很少，只有当初云英为他们收好的两套宇航服，和杜澜换下的那身睡衣。杜澜身上收着艾利斯特的通讯戒指，但自己的那枚早已不知所踪，他想八成是遗落在了某处。

杜澜把所有行李用床单包住，系在两侧肩膀上，宇航服分量着实不轻，他背起来颇为吃力。

走了约二十几步，杜澜双手拄着两根木棍站定，等着艾利斯特跟上。他偷眼瞄见艾利斯特已是满头大汗、神色痛楚，却依然逞强不肯服软，不由得在心里叹了口气。

“上校，我有点累了，能不能帮我拿着木棍？”

艾利斯特忙抹掉汗水，挺起胸膛，嘲道：“果然是没用的Omega。”

“既然你不愿意，那就算了。”杜澜迈步又要继续走。

“看你这么虚弱，我就勉为其难帮帮你好了。”艾利斯特抢过杜澜手里的木棍，分别夹在腋下充当拐杖。

这个村子大约只有四十户人家，脚力正常的成年人从村头走到村尾只需要二十分钟。而今天杜澜和艾利斯特花了一个小时才走出村子。

走出村尾时，杜澜借口说走累了，又被艾利斯特毫不留情地奚落了一番。两个人靠在村边的大树下休息了许久，直到艾利斯特惨白的脸恢复了些许血色，杜澜才提出继续上路。

出村往东北方向走了半个小时以后，便是一段蜿蜒向上的崎岖山路。

即使拄着拐杖，山路对于艾利斯特来说还是太过艰难。

他刚从重伤之中恢复些许，今天过长的路途早已透支了他的全部体力，他凭着军人的钢铁意志力苦熬到了极点，终于在爬山路时因体力不支而一脚踏空，滚了几步远，失去意识陷入昏迷。

刹那间，杜澜被他吓得呼吸都停住了，他跌跌撞撞扑到艾利斯特身边，好在艾利斯特只是轻微擦伤。

杜澜把行李搁在路旁，托住艾利斯特的腿弯，将他负在背上。艾利斯特身高195，体重87公斤，杜澜背着他像被压着一座沉重的大山。山路陡峭，爬了几米远时，他的膝盖已经酸软。

好在山路虽然难走，但并不很长，杜澜背着艾利斯特走了十分钟便走到了山洞里。

他轻轻地把艾利斯特平放在石台的芭蕉叶上以后，便脱力地跪坐在地上。他的腿已经没了知觉，手也像断了似的。

杜澜休息了片刻便返回去取来行李和木棍，等他回到山洞时，艾利斯特已经苏醒，正坐在石台上打量这个新住处。

“我说，这地方太简陋了。”艾利斯特评价道。

杜澜只是注视着他腿上摔出的擦伤，低低说道：“对不起，是我太心急了，如果再等你恢复一阵子再来，刚才也不会……”

“停止。我只是因为太专注于看风景而没注意到脚下。就像我说的，我的双腿像从前一样有力。何况，说要越早搬走越好的那个人是我，与你无关。”

杜澜嗯了一声。

“你是在质疑我的话吗？”

杜澜并不回答，他随口说要去山底的小溪边打水，便离开了山洞。

“没礼貌的小鬼，可恶的Omega！”艾利斯特冲他的背影骂道。

看着杜澜消失在藤蔓之后，艾利斯特捏了捏眉心。

这是个瘦弱天真的小Omega。

艾利斯特总能轻易地一眼看穿他的眼神和谎言下掩藏的柔软真心。但艾利斯特从来都是佯装不知，用最尖利的刺去伤害他小心翼翼的温柔，好让他知难而退。

可刚才杜澜把他背起来时，他就醒了，靠在那单薄的脊背上，他忽然对这个Omega起了前所未有的恻隐之心。


	14. Chapter 14

两个人在山中又住了三个月。

艾利斯特本来身体素质就极好，加之有云英家祖传的那枚药丸，他恢复得很快。

来到这个星球的第七个月时，全身的烧伤都已经渐渐长出疤痕，疼痛减轻，他终于能够走动如常，虽然远不及他之前那样强健，但与普通人相比已经相差不了太多。

云英隔三差五来山上看望杜澜，刚开始几次会在山洞里坐坐，结果因为艾利斯特每次一见云英，脸色就很难看，杜澜便只好带着云英在附近随意走走，每次他送走云英回山洞，艾利斯特的脾气就会变得极坏。

杜澜不明白他的心情为什么阴晴不定，他想只是因为他依然处于没有间断的身体疼痛里，因此总是尽量调用最大的耐心来包容他。

  
这天，艾利斯特醒得很早，从床上跳下来，用力把睡在地上的杜澜摇醒。

“带我去找驾驶舱。”

杜澜原本正睡得迷迷瞪瞪，忽然听见“驾驶舱”三个字，浑身一激灵，霎时清醒过来。

“可是……”

艾利斯特在原地跳了跳，得意地说：“可是什么，你看，我已经全好了。”

见杜澜沉默不语，艾利斯特不耐烦起来。

“我受够这个鬼地方了！帝国还有很多要紧的事等着我去做，这里我一秒钟也不想多待！”

杜澜心中满是歉疚，他知道自己对艾利斯特说的谎言要被拆穿了，准备好迎接艾利斯特前所未有的怒火。

杜澜垂着头，低声道：

“对不起，艾利斯特。我骗了你。驾驶舱的推动燃料全部泄露，一点也不剩，我们已经回不了赫尔加了。”

空气里忽然静得可怕。

杜澜听见自己的心跳在胸腔里剧烈跳动。

“别开玩笑了。”

艾利斯特狠狠卡住杜澜的下巴，逼他抬头直视自己的双眼。

“乖乖带我去海里找驾驶舱。”

艾利斯特的语气变得陌生而危险。

  
今天海边的天空上积蓄着铅灰的浓云，没有阳光，看起来在酝酿一场即将落下的暴风雨。

杜澜虽然穿着宇航服，但走进水里时，他竟感觉到一阵刺骨的凉意。他透过头盔看了看身旁的艾利斯特，他的表情有一种令人心惊的固执。

因为天气不好，海水里能见度非常低，远不像降落那天透亮。杜澜循着记忆游了近一个小时，在目标海域兜兜转转好一阵子才找到驾驶舱的位置。

艾利斯特一见驾驶舱便游得飞快，他一马当先冲下海底，把杜澜远远地落在身后，顺着敞开的舱门钻了进去。

杜澜潜下去时，探头向舱门里一看，竟看见艾利斯特被逼在角落里，双手紧扣舱壁，两条腿正被一只脑袋约有半人高的大章鱼缠住，章鱼的另外五条触手在水里疯狂乱甩，似乎还想继续绑住艾利斯特的双手和脖子。

艾利斯特虽然穿着宇航服，双腿还被捆住，但行动依然灵活自如，他迅捷地弯腰、侧闪躲过章鱼的几条触手攻击。杜澜忙加入战场，为艾利斯特吸引火力。

杜澜刚一踏进舱门，章鱼便感应到有新入侵者，立即甩开三条触手直逼他而来。

艾利斯特趁着章鱼分心，当下觑准时机一手抓紧一条它余下的触手，迅速把两条触手打成一个死结。与此同时，杜澜眼见那三条长长的触手追随而来，一闪身又逃出驾驶舱外。

章鱼见新入侵者被赶跑，自己的两条触手却使不上劲儿，于是转头气势汹汹地把能活动的三根触手重新对向艾利斯特。

正当它与艾利斯特激斗正酣，谁知那个烦心的新入侵者又出现在它的新窝里。章鱼这回反应迅猛，它松开一条缠住艾利斯特双腿的触手，分别用两条触手同时对付两个入侵者。

杜澜这次还没来得及如法炮制溜之大吉，就被气坏了的章鱼猛地一下把触手抽在了他的肩膀上，杜澜被打得踉跄一下，紧接着双手便被两根极粗的触手勒住缠紧。这时，他忽然瞥见艾利斯特一边躲避章鱼，一边用手势对他示意驾驶座。

隔着宇航服和海水，杜澜听不见他的声音，但他明白了艾利斯特的意思。

那两根触手力气极大，杜澜又瘦，轻易就被拽着拖行穿过驾驶舱，要把他送进嘴里饱餐一顿。在被拖过驾驶座时，杜澜忽然伸脚在扶手上一踢，一个透明的玻璃罩渐渐从底座升起。

那章鱼一见玻璃罩，便本能地要往里头钻，它一时忘了腕上的猎物，狂热地把巨大的脑袋朝玻璃罩里挤去。

玻璃罩的开口越缩越小，就在章鱼猛然收回触手要将两个猎物也一起拖进玻璃罩时，咔的一声，玻璃罩闭合得严丝合缝。

四条被齐齐切断的触手失去了身体的控制，顿时软下来，从艾利斯特和杜澜身上纷纷掉在地上。

那大章鱼在坚硬无比的防弹保护罩中四处乱撞，却找不到出口，它愤怒地连喷了好几次墨汁，把罩子里的水染得一片漆黑。

艾利斯特不再管它，他把章鱼腕踢到一边，自己走到控制台前查看驾驶舱。屏幕上一片漆黑，艾利斯特按下启动指令。

过了约五分钟，屏幕亮起，驾驶舱控制台启动成功。

艾利斯特手指在控制台按键上熟练地按了几处，屏幕上现出一串红字：自动启航失败，是否选择手动操作。

艾利斯特操作了一会儿，屏幕上浮现另一行红色：请注意，手动启航失败，请检查推进设备故障。

艾利斯特输入几个指令，屏幕上飞速滑过一排又一排红字，等待约十分钟后，屏幕定格在几个字上：自检完毕，推进设备无法启动，请添加推进燃料至标准线以上。

艾利斯特五指飞也似的在按键上敲击，屏幕上变成了：

尝试切换备用推进设备，备用推进设备已成功连接，尝试启动备用推进设备，已失败，未检测到备用推进燃料，即将进行第二次尝试；

第二次尝试失败，即将进行第三次尝试；

…………

黑暗冰冷的水底下，屏幕上的红光倒映在艾利斯特的透明头盔上，艾利斯特的表情冷静得叫杜澜心惊，这平静的水面下又似乎透着歇斯底里的疯狂。

杜澜只能站在一旁静静地注视着艾利斯特不知疲倦地反复尝试，不知道过了多久，杜澜猜测似乎已经过了一整天。他的氧气瓶安全指数从64掉到了16，只要跌破10，他就有缺氧的危险，想必艾利斯特也是一样，可他依旧坐在控制台前盯着显示屏，双腿一动也不动。

渐渐的，杜澜发觉艾利斯特的胸口上下剧烈起伏，显然是呼吸困难。他忙上前拉住艾利斯特要把他带走，但艾利斯特甩开他的手，一边艰难地吸气，继续反复敲着那些无用的指令。

杜澜拽着他的一条手臂，尝试阻止他再继续下去，艾利斯特不耐烦地把他推到一边。

杜澜别无他法，只好深吸一口气，拔掉别在腰间的供氧器，把它和艾利斯特后腰的那个迅速做了交换。

艾利斯特起初并没有发觉，依然专心扑在控制台上，过了好一会儿他才后知后觉地感到呼吸重新变得顺畅自然。

他猛地回头，却发现杜澜已经靠在舱壁，借着头顶灯，艾利斯特看见他闭紧眼睛，极力喘息，显得非常痛苦。

艾利斯特瞬间清醒过来。

他当即又把杜澜的供氧器重新接回去。他这才知道自己的供氧器不知何时早已变成了0，艾利斯特屏住呼吸拉着杜澜的手奋力跑出舱门，朝水面飞快地游去。

幸而以前在军队时艾利斯特早就练就了憋气的好本领，他牵着杜澜冲出水面，便把头盔摘了，慢慢游向海滩边。

杜澜躺在沙滩上时才从缺氧性昏迷中苏醒。他看见艾利斯特坐在他身边，沉默地注视着夜空。

“艾利斯特。”

艾利斯特一言不发。

“抱歉，我不该骗你。”

艾利斯特久久没有回应，他只是一直仰头看着那些遥远的暗淡无光的星星。

“回去吧。”

半晌，艾利斯特站起身，低声说道。

  
杜澜觉得浑身发冷，但过了一会儿又似乎有火在身上燃烧。

身体的冷热交替像一场噩梦，汗水浸透了额发和睡衣，湿淋淋地贴在皮肤上，温度折磨得他睁开眼睛，他闻到一股陌生的苹果花香，他想自己是着凉发烧了。

只是小睡了片刻而已，他却感觉浑身更加乏力酸软。他翻了个身，忽然发觉自己并不是睡在惯常的地方。

他坐起身，洞里没有一丝光亮，他用手摸了摸，这是石台。

可是我为什么会睡在这里？艾利斯特呢？

脑子里像是有闪电劈过，杜澜想起艾利斯特望着夜空时绝望的眼神。

杜澜光脚跳下石台，用尽全身力气朝海边飞一般奔跑而去。

肺里像灼烧一样难受，杜澜听见自己不均匀的呼吸声，他的意识像是麻木了，什么也无法思考，他只知道自己一定要找到那个人。

他跑下山时，酝酿了一整天的瓢泼大雨终于倾盆而下，将他从头到脚浇得透湿，他脚步不停。  
  
绕过紧闭大门的村子时，他踩在泥上滑了一跤，又一刻不停顿地爬起来继续跑着。

等他赶到海边时，雨势已经变得十分可怕。天地茫茫，尽是黑暗一片。

雨声和浪声鼓动着他的耳膜，雨水像一粒粒石子，打在他的皮肤上生疼。杜澜茫然地瞪大眼睛在沙滩上到处找寻艾利斯特，却没有发现任何人的踪影。

忽然天边劈过一道极亮的闪电，就在这一秒，借着这光亮，杜澜看见一个人影在汹涌的水面上下沉浮。

杜澜的心像是瞬间死去了。

他跳进海水里，绝望地游向那个人。

一阵阵大浪扑打在他脸上，杜澜艰难地抓住那个人的腿，搂住他的腰，喘着粗气把他带上海岸。

是艾利斯特。

杜澜摸到他已经停止跳动的胸口，整个人呆在原地，无法动弹。

片刻，他强迫自己清醒过来，学着老师教过的那样，捏住艾利斯特的鼻子，掰开他的嘴，拼命朝他嘴里吹气，吹了十几次再双手交叠连续用力按压他的胸口近一百下，如此这样重复了三次，艾利斯特猛然呛出一口水，恢复了呼吸和心跳。

杜澜脱力地坐在沙滩上，在这个惊心动魄的黑夜里，无声的眼泪从他的眼睛里不停落下，却没有一个人见证他的狂喜和悲伤。


	15. Chapter 15

几分钟后，艾利斯特睁开眼睛，看上去很平静，一点也不像刚才那个去海里寻死的人。

他撑起手臂，从地上站起身，转身向来路而去。

他没有说一句话，但杜澜知道他不会再自寻短见了。

回程的路途上，艾利斯特走得不紧不慢，杜澜紧紧跟着他，漫天大雨里，连彼此的脚步声都听不清。

登上山腰时，杜澜看见山顶的天空终于泛出了微白，又是一个黎明，新的一天开始了。

杜澜背对着艾利斯特，把湿透的睡衣脱下，换上干净的粗布衣，并没有留意到以往这个时候总拿背朝着他的艾利斯特此时正转头注视着自己。

他被大雨淋了一场，体温比之前更高了，好像全身的毛孔都在向外散发着热流。

杜澜决定先睡一觉，明天再在山里找点退烧的草药。

他走到惯睡的那个铺满芭蕉叶的角落正要躺下，艾利斯特忽然出声。

“睡到床上来。”

不知道为什么，今晚的杜澜一直有种渴望更靠近艾利斯特的想法盘桓在心里，他身上淡淡的松木香令杜澜着迷。但杜澜脑子里残存的理智却在极力抵抗这危险的念头。

“不了，我睡在这里。”

艾利斯特跳下石台，两步走到杜澜身前，不由分说地抱起他，把他丢在床上。

杜澜挣扎着要爬起身，却被艾利斯特制住。

艾利斯特从背后紧紧搂住他，脖子贴着他的后颈，手臂勒住他的腰，双腿钳着他的腿。

“睡觉。”

艾利斯特说话时喉结的振动透过紧贴的皮肤传到杜澜的后颈，杜澜感到浑身像被电了一下，连心脏都麻痹了。

杜澜开始庆幸黑暗藏住了他烧热的脸，他动了动，想拉开一段距离，他害怕艾利斯特听到他擂鼓般的心跳声。但他稍一挣动，艾利斯特就将他勒得更近。

闻到近在咫尺的雪后松木香，他几乎神魂颠倒。他无力地挣扎了几下，便驯服下来。

侧躺在艾利斯特的怀里，他感觉到一股股热流从腹部向下沉，从难以启齿的地方流出。

杜澜手指抠着石台边缘，他闭紧了眼睛，终于明白这是什么。

忽然，他发觉一个坚硬的东西顶着他的后腰，而环在他腰上的手臂越收越紧。艾利斯特粗重灼热的呼吸一下又一下喷在他的皮肤上。

空气像一锅烧沸的水。

艾利斯特的松木香渐渐变得明显，与此同时，杜澜终于注意到一股更加浓郁的清甜苹果花香正从自己的后颈向外肆意散发出来。

这张石台四周被松木香和苹果花香填满，两股味道彼此缠绵难舍，但他们的主人却谁也没有动。

有了Alpha信息素的安抚，杜澜渐渐放松下来，这漫长的一天令他又劳累又受惊，杜澜在情热里煎熬了好一会儿，便沉沉陷入了睡眠。

黑暗里，他身后的艾利斯特却一直睁着眼睛。

一开始，他的思绪像一团乱麻，一会儿想着他呕心沥血为帝国制定的军事战略版图会由谁来接手；一会儿又想要查出皇宫和军部的奸细——这么大的计划泰伦一个人无法完成，他肯定还有其他同伙；一会儿又想着安德鲁现在不知道在哪个Omega床上鬼混，知道自己的消息以后，他会不会感到有点遗憾……

艾利斯特满脑子都是那些他曾经信心满满要实现的目标和计划，但想到自己再也无法回去了，他的心中就被怒火和绝望占满，这情绪几乎要将他逼疯。

他想，现在的自己被大火烧得这样丑陋可憎，窝囊废一样龟缩在这个原始落后的海边山洞里，注定再也无法回到那些意气风发的光辉岁月。

他宁可死。

军人的自尊心允许他给了自己唯一一次选择体面死亡的机会，可是他怀里这个Omega却自作主张把他救回了这个苦海，他余生就只能像这样苟且偷生。

在艾利斯特知道自己被Omega救活的那一刻，他恨透了他，可是对上他的眼睛时，艾利斯特的心不可思议地柔软下来。

至少，在这个陌生的星球上，还有一个人在关心他的死活。

或许，他的存亡可以轻易左右这个傻子的全部天地。

艾利斯特在走出山洞前，曾闻到了杜澜的信息素，只是他当时求死意志坚定，并没有将这件事放在心上，只是见他缩成一团看着可怜兮兮的，就随手把他抱在石台上。

可此时抱着杜澜炙热的身体，艾利斯特的思绪渐渐被那美妙的信息素搅成一团浆糊，什么帝国，什么奸细，什么安德鲁，全都消失了，通通被眼前这个人取代。

他的血朝下涌动而去，叫嚣着想拥有眼前这个美丽的Omega，在他的身上尽情发泄性欲，给他白腻的皮肤留下重重牙印和青紫吻痕，用犬齿狠狠咬破他后颈那个催情香味的源泉，最后捅开他的生殖腔成结，把自己的东西一股股射满他的体内。

煽情的画面取代了混乱的思绪，满满占据着艾利斯特的头脑，他咬破舌尖尝到满嘴血腥味，才稍稍恢复理智。

但身体的冲动无法遏止，艾利斯特把鼻尖贴住杜澜的后颈，深深嗅着这令他无法自拔的甜美香气。

  
杜澜的第一次发情期来得突然而猛烈。

第一个夜晚他在艾利斯特信息素的帮助下，勉强睡了个好觉，但梦里全是艾利斯特。醒来时，他满心羞耻，努力想把那些下流梦境全部忘掉。

些许光亮透过垂下的藤帘漏进山洞里，杜澜环顾空荡荡的四周，发觉艾利斯特并不在这里。

他想起昨晚艾利斯特的消失，顿时坐立不安，想要立刻去找他。可是他刚要撑起身体，便感到一阵阵热流从他的下身淌出，他四肢无力根本使不上半点劲儿。

第二次情热汹涌而来，霎时淹没了杜澜。这次的反应比昨晚更猛烈好几倍。

杜澜甚至无法坐起身，他只能躺在原地，任由这可怕的热度炙烤他的身体，折磨他的意识。

汗水把他的头发浸得透湿，布料湿黏黏地紧贴在皮肤上，他甚至无法抬手脱掉这些令他难受的衣物。

他的脑子里全是艾利斯特，他渴望他好闻的松木香渴望得要疯了。

痛苦的眼泪不住地从他眼角滑落，他双手握住自己早已变得坚硬的下身，双腿用力绞在一起以此缓解那股陌生的巨大空虚感。

不知过了多久，他忽然听到有人在洞外的大声喊叫。

“喂！快过来啊。真的有股癸亥的骚味，不信你们自己来闻闻。”

有脚步声在附近来回打转。

“这味儿真香，没闻过这么香的骚味，勾引得我鸡儿硬得冒水，一定是个极品。”

“哈哈，没有甲子的臭味，还是个雏儿。今天赚大了。”

“这骚货到底躲在哪里，怎么光闻味看不见人。”

几个男人七嘴八舌地在洞外交谈。

杜澜脑子里像笼罩着一团迷雾，他听得见他们的声音，但听不明白他们的话语，可他本能地感到了危险。

这时，一个男人大喊：“这藤后面是空的！”

藤帘被粗暴地扯开，外头猛烈的阳光顿时洒满半个山洞。

杜澜不适应地闭了闭眼睛。

杂乱的脚步声在山洞里回荡，夹杂着几个男人们猥亵的笑声，杜澜害怕得发起抖来。

“原来就是他呀。”

“真是个大美人啊，我长这么大从没见过这样的。第一次在海边看见他脱衣服，我口水都流出来了。可惜被云英那个家伙抢先一步。”

“外来人就更好了，事后没人找我们麻烦，哈哈哈哈。”

“什么事后不事后，这以后就是我老婆了。”

“喂，怎么就成你老婆了？我先发现的。”

“大家都别吵，一起来。”

来人一共五个，杜澜努力辨认出他们全是村中游手好闲的二流子，以前每次杜澜走过，他们的眼光就像毒蛇一样缠着他，令他作呕。

几只手分别抓住他的四肢，还有一些手在撕他的衣服，杜澜紧紧闭着眼睛，一边勉力挣扎一边流下绝望的眼泪，嘴里喃喃念着艾利斯特的名字。

嘶的一声，杜澜被布料破裂的声音刺激得两眼一黑几乎晕厥，这时他听见由远及近的跑动声，咚咚咚，那脚步声回荡在山洞里，不过片刻就停在了近前。

接着就是两声沉闷的响声，接连响起男人的惨叫，抓住杜澜双腿的手松开了。

杜澜闻到那熟悉的松木香，他睁开眼睛，看见艾利斯特双手正挥着两根木棍，狠狠敲在两个男人的脑袋上。

两个男人躺在地上捂着自己垂软的手放声哀嚎，两个男人脑袋流血摔倒在地上，剩下一个男人离得稍远，见状忙脚底抹油就要开溜，他刚跑了两步，就被一根木棍从腿弯猛地一击，那人膝盖一软就跪趴在地上。

艾利斯特满身煞气宛如地狱恶鬼，他挥起木棍，对着脚边一个男人的下身就是重重一棍，那男人尖叫一声，痛晕过去。艾利斯特如法炮制，一个也没放过。而后像是不过瘾似的，他提起这些被他打得从此不能人道的二流子通通从洞口扔到山坡下的草丛里。

解决完一切，艾利斯特走到石台边，他手里托着一个大竹筒。

“喝了它。”

杜澜胡乱抹掉眼泪，点点头，借着艾利斯特的力坐起身。

是鱼汤。他只喝了一半就不肯再喝，把竹筒推向艾利斯特。艾利斯特只得把鱼汤一饮而尽。

艾利斯特正要离开，却被杜澜抓住了手。

他的力气很轻，但不知为什么，艾利斯特没有挣脱，他定定地坐在石台边。

像是怕艾利斯特跑掉似的，杜澜紧扣住他的手。他把头靠近艾利斯特，轻轻地在他脸颊处烧伤的疤痕上亲了一下。

然后，似乎是耗尽了他所有气力，他迅速垂下他云霞般的脸，低声说道：“谢谢。”

一只手捏住他的下巴，抬起他的脸，杜澜看见艾利斯特深邃的绿眼睛正死死盯着自己，那绿色的微小湖泊里倒映着他羞怯的脸。

艾利斯特随手把竹筒扔到一旁，他一手扯开杜澜刚才尽力合拢的破烂衣服，一手托着他的脸，凶狠地吻在杜澜的唇上。

杜澜被艾利斯特沉重的身体压在石台上，他顺从地张着嘴，任由艾利斯特霸道的舌头在他口腔里为所欲为，津液从他无法闭合的嘴角流下。

这炙热的情欲几乎毁天灭地，杜澜头脑昏沉，笨拙地承受着艾利斯特粗暴的深吻。不知吻了多久，就在他呼吸困难，几乎要窒息时，艾利斯特终于放开他红肿的嘴唇。

他转而向下攻城略地，在Omega雪白的脖子和锁骨上又吸又咬，留下无数青紫吻痕。他的双手凶蛮地一片片扯下杜澜的粗布衣，随意丢弃在地上。

杜澜此时已是一丝不挂。锁骨被人噬咬带来阵阵疼痛，他下意识地想推开那颗在他身上作威作福的脑袋，却被一只大手不耐烦地紧扣住，将他双手死死按在头顶。

另一只大手掰开他紧绞在一起的双腿，拉起他一条长腿搭在自己的肩上。

感觉到灼热的视线在盯着那隐秘的私处，杜澜羞耻得哭了出来。他的黑瞳透过迷蒙的泪水对上那双极深的绿眼睛，哀求对方：“不要看，好不好。”

对方静了片刻，而后忽然俯身用力啃咬他的双唇，长驱直入侵犯他的口腔，比之前更加凶猛。

杜澜的嘴唇疼得厉害，眼泪顺着眼角簌簌落下。

过了一会儿，这挞伐一般的接吻终于停了。一条有力的舌头毫不温柔地舔尽他眼角的泪水，又扫过他湿漉漉的睫毛。

“以后不准在其他人面前哭。”

艾利斯特嚼了嚼杜澜柔软的耳垂，嘴唇贴在他的左耳，低声警告他。

那低沉的声音透过耳鼓直达杜澜的心脏，瞬间又一股热液不受控制地从后穴涌出。

艾利斯特低低笑起来，杜澜又是一阵羞耻，他紧紧闭着眼睛，把脸撇向另一边。

“看着我。”

艾利斯特居高临下命令道。

杜澜用力摇摇头。

艾利斯特不悦地拧起眉心，他报复似地探出两根粗砺的手指，借着杜澜的体液一下子捅进他潮湿的身体里。

杜澜瞬间睁大眼睛。

艾利斯特见了，扬起恶劣的笑容，抽出沾满黏液的手指，解开裤带，露出他尺寸可怕形状狰狞的硬物。

那东西胀得极大，顶端流了清液，耀武扬威地向上翘着。

杜澜惊恐地看着它。他小巧的性器与艾利斯特老鹰般的庞然大物相比，就像一只瘦弱的雏鸟。

艾利斯特肩膀上架着杜澜的一条长腿，一手桎梏着杜澜的手腕，一手扶住自己的性器，慢慢破进杜澜那小小的后穴。

尽管有了Omega发情期的大量爱液做润滑，巨大的头部依然进得极其艰难。这难耐的胀痛令杜澜小声地啜泣起来。

艾利斯特充耳不闻，坚定地把自己的分身深深楔进杜澜温暖的体内。这条甬道是如此柔软潮湿，又温柔多情，紧紧包裹吸吮住他的每一寸。

在艾利斯特操进去的第一秒时，一股前所未有的快感从下身直窜上他的天灵盖，爽得他几乎屏住呼吸。每推进一分，快感就叠加一层，直到头部戳到一个隐蔽的洞口，艾利斯特才停止了前进。

他松开杜澜的双腕，掰正他的脸，凑上去撬开他的嘴唇，舌头纠缠着杜澜的舌尖狠狠吸吮。

与此同时，他抽出分身，只留下头部浅浅戳在杜澜身体里，下一秒，他下身一沉，又猛地顶入。

杜澜的惊叫声闷在喉咙里，被艾利斯特的舌头堵住。

艾利斯特松开他的嘴唇，又开始咬嚼他胸口两颗红点。他咬得很凶，下身不停，抽插得又快又猛，囊袋一下下拍在杜澜腿间，发出响亮的声音，把娇嫩的皮肤拍得绯红一片。

插了几十下，杜澜渐渐从胀痛里升起陌生的快感，他小声地呻吟着，忽然艾利斯特的顶端戳到了内壁一个小小的突起，杜澜尖叫一声，眼前像亮光闪过，前端喷出白液，尽数洒落在艾利斯特的腹肌上，他后穴也涌出一大波热液，却被艾利斯特粗大的分身堵住无法流出。

“被我找到了。”

艾利斯特咬着杜澜的左乳，含糊说道。

他觉得自己像泡在苹果花香味的热水澡里，这辈子再也没有比这更加舒服的事情了。

灭顶的快感里，他又继续顶了几百下，次次都戳在杜澜的敏感点上。杜澜射精过后变得疲软的分身被顶得发硬又泄了一次，两次下来他整个人已经毫无气力，躺在艾利斯特身下任由他侵犯。

不知道过了多久，杜澜觉得自己的下身快要被艾利斯特插坏了，Alpha才忽然停住动作。

杜澜却本能地嗅到了危险，他用尽最后一点力气挣扎起来，却被轻易制住。

艾利斯特压下身体，贴近杜澜的后颈，那Alpha的犬牙像极了饿狼，他张开嘴，深深咬进Omega的后颈。

同时，他硕大的龟头毫不怜惜地挤进甬道深处那小小的洞口。

杜澜痛得快要昏过去，十指深深掐进艾利斯特的后背，划出一道道细细血痕。

头部野蛮地挤进生殖腔，便迅速地胀大成结，卡在杜澜体内，一股股射出浓精。艾利斯特许久没有发泄，积了不少，精液又多又稠，射了好一会儿才停止。

结要过大约一个小时才会消失。

分身还卡在杜澜的生殖腔里，发泄过后，艾利斯特难得地显出一点柔情，他压在杜澜身上，怜惜地把嘴唇贴着杜澜的皮肤，安慰似的反复亲吻Omega被咬出血的后颈，而杜澜却已经因为无法承受的疼痛而短暂昏迷了过去。

  
杜澜在欲海中沉浮了七天，到后几天时，他几乎意识不清，脑子里只有一些破碎的记忆。

他隐约记得他贴着墙壁，艾利斯特从身后狠狠操他；又有些画面是他坐在艾利斯特腿上，被他从下而上凶狠地颠动；还有一些杂乱的记忆，一会儿是他侧躺在石台上，一会儿是仰躺在地上，一会儿是他压在艾利斯特身上等等等等。

或许艾利斯特还喂他喝过几次汤，可他记不分明了，只记得喝过汤之后艾利斯特吻他时Alpha嘴里的鲜味。


	16. Chapter 16

在杜澜发情期过后的第三天，云英忽然跑来山洞。

他一开始神色慌张，可一靠近杜澜，脸色忽然变得惨白。

杜澜身上散发着一种清甜的信息素气味，可这令人陶醉的香味里却充斥着另一股霸道得不容忽视的信息素，随时攻击着任何胆敢靠近的甲子。

眼前这个美丽的癸亥刚刚成熟，却已经被标记成契，云英的心绞痛难忍，又瞥见杜澜白皙颈子上的青紫痕迹，攥紧掌心才不至于使自己的声音听起来颤抖。

“这几天我一直出海，刚回来就听见村民在议论说你丈夫把村里几个年轻人打得半死，他们现在巧言煽动了许多村里的青壮年打算来杀了你们报仇。计划定在今晚，你们尽快离开吧。”

这时艾利斯特从洞外走进来，闻言便冷冷一笑：“我从来不做逃兵。我倒要看看这群废物能掀起什么风浪。上次放他们一马是我的错漏，今晚就把他们的烂命收回。”

杜澜道：“那件事他们已经得到了惩罚，倒也不必要了他们的命。”

云英听见他们交谈，一头雾水，凑近杜澜低声道：“无论如何，你们还是要尽早离开这里。”

杜澜点点头：“我们会的，谢谢你的好意。”

艾利斯特见了，拧起眉把杜澜拖到自己身边：“把我摘的这些果子洗了。”

杜澜探头看了看，“这上头还滴着水，已经洗过了。”

“那就坐到我旁边把它们吃完。”

杜澜只得靠坐在艾利斯特身旁，慢慢啃起野果。

云英站在一边，肚子里直冒酸水，他自然是感受得到艾利斯特的敌意和他时不时投过来的利刃一般的眼神，可他却不愿意离去。

他很想告诉杜澜，他出海这几天曾经历狂风巨浪差点死去，但在濒临死亡的那瞬间，他满脑子里依然是挥之不去的杜澜。

或许是他凝视的目光太过专注，杜澜不好意思地对他伸出手，摊开的掌心里是两个大野果。

“尝尝吧，不酸，很甜。”

云英楞楞地接过那两个野果，他的手指不小心在杜澜掌心里划了一下，霎时他仿佛被烫到，立刻松开手，两颗果子骨碌碌滚到地上。

他红了脸，一边喃喃责怪自己不小心一边捡滚落在地的野果，他直起腰时，却看见杜澜正被艾利斯特捧住脸深深接吻。

知道自己单相思的对象已经有了爱人是一回事，可亲眼看见他们亲密又是另一回事了。云英像被雷劈中了，呆在原地，好一会儿才失魂落魄地跑出洞口。

艾利斯特见云英落荒而逃，扬起一个得意的微笑。

杜澜终于挣开他，大口喘着气，低声道：“不要在别人面前这样。”

“你好意思当着我的面和其他Alpha眉来眼去卿卿我我，倒不好意思和自己的Alpha亲热。”

“你胡说！我没有。”杜澜神色愠怒。

艾利斯特不以为然。

杜澜独自生了一会儿闷气，半晌才轻声说：“云英是好意，他特意来提醒我们……”

“我不需要他别有用心的提醒，到底是为了提醒还是特意来讨你喜欢，我清楚得很。他巴不得我死了。”艾利斯特打断道。

杜澜皱起眉，“云英是个好人，你不要这样说他。当初是他救了我们俩的性命。”

艾利斯特从鼻子里重重哼了一声。

“我们赶在今晚之前离开这里，好吗？”杜澜劝道。

见艾利斯特并不接口，杜澜急忙抓住他的手，“不知道他们有多少人，我担心你，你身体还没好全……”

杜澜的尾音被艾利斯特狠狠吞进嘴里。

艾利斯特吻了他好一会儿才停下，喘着粗气逼问：“你为什么这么在乎我的死活？”

杜澜抿了抿红肿的嘴唇，垂下眼睛不说话。

艾利斯特忽然一把抱起他，大步走进山洞最深处，他把Omega放在石台上，自己俯身压上去。

  
杜澜醒来时，已经是傍晚。艾利斯特却并不在洞中。

他忧心忡忡，一瘸一拐地走到洞外四处张望，就见艾利斯特从不远处的山坡走来。

艾利斯特脸上正挂着张狂的笑意。

他走到杜澜身边便一把抓住他的手腕，拖着他向山坡走去。

“带你看点好东西。”

山坡上有一颗几人粗的大树，而此时大树下就绑着五个人。

他们光着身子跪在地上，身上被长长的藤蔓捆住，嘴里塞些一大团树叶。

他们一看见艾利斯特便抖如筛糠，嘴里呜呜作响。

“听说你们要找我们报仇？”艾利斯特背着手，闲闲问道。

杜澜只得替他充当临时翻译，把他的意思用桂云语重复了一遍。

众人一听，把脑袋摇得恨不得要掉下来。

“既然没有，那就没事了。只是，要麻烦你们一晚，今夜在我们的山洞里住一夜。”

五个二流子听完杜澜的翻译，顿时吓得脸色惨白。

艾利斯特对他们的哭嚎充耳不闻，把他们一个个全扔进山洞里绑好。

艾利斯特不耐烦地看着杜澜：“你不是说要走？”

“那我们现在就离开！”杜澜立刻雀跃地说道。

两人收拾好行李，便走下山去。

艾利斯特正在思考该往哪个方向走，杜澜忽然出声：“我要和云英道别。”

艾利斯特脸色沉了沉，片刻后才说：“我和你一起。”

他们在村子边的林子里藏到半夜，忽然远远看见十几个男女集成一队，鬼鬼祟祟地朝后山上走去。过了一会儿，借着明亮的月光，他们看见山腰洞口处升起滚滚浓烟。

着火了！

“那几个人还在洞里。”杜澜喃喃道。

“死有余辜。”艾利斯特随口答道，“他们想烧死的是我们。”

杜澜沉默下来，下意识抱紧了自己的手臂。

二人趁此机会悄悄进了村口，今夜月光极盛，因此他们躲避得尤其小心。好在这时正是夜半，村里的人们大都在屋内沉眠。

他们顺利走到云英的竹屋前，却发现栅栏门大开，连屋门也半开着。

杜澜感觉到一丝不妙。

他正要推门而入，忽然身旁的艾利斯特拽住他的手，把他挡在身后，自己径直穿过半开的竹门。

他们在屋里查看了一番，才在里屋发现云英。

云英被五花大绑在床上，眼睛紧闭，显然已经失去意识。

杜澜忙解开绑住他的绳索，用力掐他的人中，云英才缓缓醒来。

“云英，发生了什么事？”

云英一见他，便喜道：“杜澜，你没事？”

“我们很好，倒是你，为什么会被绑在这里？”

云英茫然地看了看地上的绳索，好一会儿才想起昏迷之前的事。

“今天我从山上回来，恰好遇见几个人在村口窃窃私语。他们说你丈夫恐怕很难对付，就特意从别处弄了些迷烟，打算今晚趁你们睡着偷袭。我正要赶回去通知你这个消息就被他们发现了，他们一拥而上要把我制住，可那几个人实在太弱。我正要逃脱时，忽然有人往我脸上吹了一口白烟，接下来的事我就全不记得了。你们没被迷晕吗？”

杜澜摇头，笑说：“多亏了你通风报信。你又救了我们一命。”

云英望着杜澜的笑容微微发怔，直到听见一旁的艾利斯特重重地清了清嗓子，他才回过神来。

“我和艾利斯特打算出发，去这个星球其他地方走走看看。这次来是特地和你告别的。”

云英心里早就料到这一天总会到来，但此刻还是满怀惆怅。

杜澜指了指手里的行礼，把它轻轻搁在云英手边。

“我身无长物，没什么可以用来做临别礼物的。只有这件宇航服，虽然并没有什么作用，但你可以穿着它潜水一整天。如果氧气瓶低于警戒线，就把宇航服平摊在空气里，它会自行收集氧气。这是我的心意和谢礼，请你收下。”

云英打开那个包袱，手心抚过头盔那冰冷的表面。

“杜澜，我还会再见到你吗？”

“总有一天我们还能再相见。”杜澜微笑，“请你保重，云英。”

“杜澜！我……”

杜澜认真地看他，在等待他把话说完。

但云英顿了顿，只是挤出笑容，说道：“我祝你一路顺利。”

杜澜走后许久，云英小心翼翼地从怀里取出那枚戒指，他轻轻吻了吻顶端那桔梗花，低声道：“我喜欢你。”

  
这是一个很小的星球。陆地全部连成一片，面积只有两个兰格城那么大。其余尽皆是茫茫海水。

不像赫尔加星，这里并没有分明的季节更替。晴天时，温度稍高，就像初夏季节，雨天时，温度微凉，又像初秋。气候倒是十分宜居。

这个星球只有一个国家，人们称它为海国。这里的人们并不知道星球外还有其他星球和文明，他们不懂，也并不关心。连历史书上都只统一记载着：五百年前，来自天外的神明们偶然发现了这片宜人的土地，便决定在此地创造出人类来。

杜澜猜测大约是五百年前，有一批桂云星人坐飞船来到这里，或许是逃难或许是为了创建新家园，总之，他们在这里定居。

可不知道出于什么原因，这里的科技文明十分落后。没有电力，没有核能，更没有网络和飞船。就连当初把他们祖先送来的飞船都凭空消失了。杜澜打探过消息，翻阅过典籍，一无所获。

他还发现，几乎困扰着整个云雀星系的繁衍问题，在这里完全不存在。人们平均三年就能生出一个孩子，因此这里人口比兰格城多了一倍，首都长青城更是人满为患。

在离开海边渔村的第一年里，艾利斯特与杜澜四处旅行漂泊。他们走遍了所有陆地上的城镇村庄，期间还乘船跟着水手出过几次海，从起点出发，在海上漂了几十天，往往又能重回起点。

接下来的第二年，他们定居在海国的首都，这片陆地上最大的城市——长青城。  
  



	17. Chapter 17

长青城人口极为稠密，比兰格城更加拥挤。

杜澜在出海时曾经搭救过一位同船的老妇人，当时老妇人突发心悸导致心脏骤停，他为她施法了几次心肺复苏术，将她救醒。对于杜澜来说本是举手之劳，那老妇人却十分感激，在船经过长青城码头时便极力邀请杜澜和艾利斯特前往她家中做客。

反正他们无地可去，就顺其自然跟随老妇人下了船，等几抬软轿来接人时，他们才知道老妇人身份贵重，在城中拥有一整条街的铺子，家中的宅院更是极大，是城中有名的富贵人家。

老妇人把他们奉为上宾，和杜澜闲谈时敏锐地听出他想找个地方落脚，便提出请他们留在长青城。因她这几年身体不适，正需要一位像杜澜这样的大夫时常为她看病。她在城南正好有个无人居住的小宅子，环境清幽，正适合新婚夫妇居住。

杜澜与艾利斯特商量了一会，便答应下来。

老妇人出手阔绰，不仅把小宅院送给杜澜，还吩咐管家每天派人按时给他们送来时令蔬果肉类，不仅如此，额外付的诊金也很丰厚。因此，二人在长青城的这间小院落定居了下来。

杜澜在医学院只上了两周课程就阴差阳错来到了这里，虽然他早就通过通讯仪自学过一些现代医书，但医学知识还是远远不足。受人之托忠人之事，在不为老妇人看诊的闲暇日子，他便整天待在家里翻看海国本地的医学典籍。

艾利斯特在百无聊赖之中，对当地人的拳法和棍法产生了兴趣，每天早出晚归去武馆打拳练棍。

两个人倒也相安无事，日子过得颇为惬意。在外人看来他们或许是一对普通的夫妻，只是……杜澜停下翻看医书的手指。

他不知道现在的他们，到底算什么关系。

他们名义上已经结婚。艾利斯特标记了他，陪他渡过每一个发情期。甚至不在发情期时，他们每天依然会激烈做爱，艾利斯特的欲望凶猛如野兽，而杜澜也渐渐沉迷其中。他们在性事上无比契合，因此每一次做爱，快感都猛烈得像火山喷发，炙热得仿佛灼伤灵魂。

但下了床，他们都清楚那做不得数。杜澜知道，艾利斯特的心不在这里。或者说，他的心已经死在了那个暴风雨夜晚的海里。

难道他们就要这么闭着眼睛，不清不楚地继续生活下去吗？

杜澜茫然地盯着书页，却看不进半个字。

这时忽然有人抽走了他手里的书，把它扔在一边。紧接着一双热热的嘴唇贴了上来，用力吸吮他的颈侧，杜澜闻到空气里熟悉的松香味，还有那个男人身上微咸的汗味，他闭了闭眼，攀住那个人的脖子，任由对方褪下他的衣服。

为什么要贪求更多，贪求那件无法得到的东西？如果能一直这样陪在他身边直到老去，那就够了。在毁天灭地的快感里，他自暴自弃地想着。

云歇雨收，杜澜随意把汗湿的额发向后捋，他转头看见艾利斯特正支着脑袋看他，目光幽深。杜澜平顺了一会呼吸，便要爬下床去。

“我去做饭。”

艾利斯特却握住他的脚踝，把他拖回来搂在怀里。

“等等。”

艾利斯特说着，一手捏着Omega面团似的两瓣臀肉，一手在他的腹部揉来揉去。

“我操你的时候，这里会突起来。可现在是平的。”

艾利斯特低沉的声音响起。

杜澜红了脸，挣扎着要起来，却被艾利斯特翻身压在身下。

杜澜感觉到硬物顶在自己的腿根，登时头皮发麻，连声音都软了。

“艾利斯特，别……”

那硬物径直捅进后穴，又开始新一轮的挞伐。

杜澜再次被拖进无边无际的情欲泥藻里无法脱身。

杜澜睁开眼睛时，窗外天色已经完全黑了下来，半轮弯月挂在夜幕之中。

他正望着月亮愣神，就见艾利斯特推开门走到床边，一手端着一碗面，另一只手里还拿着一个信封。

杜澜伸手去够信封，却被艾利斯特躲过，他把面碗塞进杜澜手里。杜澜还要再抢，就见艾利斯特沉下脸：

“你不先吃面，我就立刻把信撕碎。”

杜澜只得在艾利斯特的监视下先把肚子匆匆填饱。

他们都知道那是云英的信。在决定定居长青城以后，杜澜给他写了一封信报平安。之后时不时会有书信往来，上个月云英还特意赶来长青城看望过他。

只是他们通常每三个月才会通信一次，这次云英刚走没满一个月，为什么会突然来信？杜澜心中满腹疑惑。

他拆开信草草看完，当即变了脸色。他抓紧信纸，手指颤抖，他抬眼看着艾利斯特。

“艾利斯特，云英说出海时听见我们的驾驶舱发出声响，他游过去看，能看到屏幕上在闪光。”

杜澜深深吸了一口气：“我猜，是有人在试图通过驾驶舱来寻找我们。信的落款是七天前。那些人八成已经找来了。”

艾利斯特看上去面色一如平常，但起伏的胸口却出卖了他。杜澜知道，这个消息对艾利斯特带来的震动远大于自己。

艾利斯特倚在墙边闭了闭眼，再睁开眼睛时，他语调平静：“两种可能。一是帝国的人来救我；二是惠勒的人来抓我。前者，我们得救，回赫尔加，再好也不过。后者，我们必死无疑。”

“那个本地人有没有提到驾驶舱发出的是什么声音，屏幕上怎样闪烁？”

“没有。”

“那我们得自己回去查看。”

事不宜迟，杜澜立刻前往与那好心的老妇人辞别，接着和艾利斯特连夜赶路，为求掩人耳目，他们谨慎地换了六趟马车，故意绕了许多路，三天三夜的奔波以后，终于回到海边小村后的那座小山的山脚下。

他们趁夜翻过山，走过山腰时，杜澜忍不住扭头，借着月光看那个曾经暂居多日的山洞。

藤蔓全被烧光了，山洞敞开着黑漆漆的洞口，夜色里，它看起来像巨大的兽口，十分可怖。

杜澜定了定神，快步追上艾利斯特的脚步。

两人绕过村庄，直接去了海边。

杜澜担忧地看着艾利斯特一件件穿上宇航服。

“水底情况未知，一定要万事小心。”

艾利斯特不说话，只是搂住他的腰，用力吸了吸Omega的下唇，便戴上头盔走向海里。

杜澜找了个树荫躲避起来。

他一眼不眨地凝视着月光下泛着闪闪银光的大海，只觉得度秒如年。不知过了多久，一个人影从海里钻出来，慢慢走到沙滩上。

杜澜忙冲上前去，艾利斯特摘了头盔，杜澜看见他几年来第一次真心的笑容，他怔了怔。

这不是艾利斯特惯常的那种冰冷的、嘲讽的笑，而是释怀的、喜悦的笑容，在他那张被烧毁的脸上并不显得丑陋。杜澜觉得眼眶热热的，他从没看见艾利斯特这样高兴过。

“是帝国军。他们正在这个星系搜寻我的下落，虽然感应得到我的驾驶舱的信号，但由于驾驶舱的导航器坏了，他们无法准确定位。所以在一边等待回应，一边逐个搜寻附近的行星。我发了回应指令，过不了多久，我们就可以回家了。”

“我们可以回家了。”杜澜喃喃重复道。

待在这个星球四年，杜澜早已逼迫自己不再想起回家这个词，因为每次想起，心里都像有一根电钻在不停地钻洞。午夜梦回，他曾许多次梦到祖父祖母父亲母亲，却只能在醒来时仰望星星为亲人祈祷上天的保佑。

一只手拭去杜澜脸上的眼泪，见杜澜注视着自己，艾利斯特表情不自然地收回手，“哭什么哭，听见好消息反而自来水开闸，真是古怪的Omega。”

杜澜听了不禁弯起眼睛，翘起嘴角，露出白白的牙齿。

艾利斯特看着他的笑容，心里微微一动，他还没明白这是什么情绪，身体就先抢先一步动作，他捧住杜澜的脸，低头吻上他的唇。

不知道何时，两个人都滚在了沙滩上，艾利斯特覆在杜澜身上，两个人忘情地接吻许久，吻到两个人都浑身发热，艾利斯特正要脱下自己的衣服，才发现身上依然穿着那身沉重的宇航服。

两人对视一眼，不禁笑了。杜澜害羞地从艾利斯特身下爬起来，抱着双膝坐在沙滩上看月亮。

艾利斯特一边脱下层层叠叠的宇航服，一边嚷道：“Omega，以后不准在别人面前乱笑勾引人。”

杜澜闻言转头好笑地看他：“上校阁下，又不准我笑又不准我哭，那我见谁都得摆臭脸吗？”

“摆臭脸难道不是你的拿手好戏？你那些同学们全都说你向来恃美行凶，高傲无礼呢。虽然美不美还有待商榷，但其它几个字我都深信不疑。”

杜澜下巴搁在膝盖上，“我知道自己性格恶劣。可我无法对那些想要靠近我的陌生人放下防备，都源于十二岁那年……”

“快看！”艾利斯特指着划破天空的亮光低声道。


	18. Chapter 18

那亮光从芝麻那么小，渐渐变得越来越大，过了一会儿，杜澜看见一个飞行物在海上徘徊打转。

艾利斯特抓住他的手臂，两人悄悄躲在一旁的草丛里。海边的风很大，他们躲在下风口，确保来人闻不到他们的信息素。

“以防万一是那些该死的惠勒人在伪装。”

艾利斯特嘴唇贴着杜澜的耳朵轻轻说道。

热气喷得耳朵痒痒的，杜澜点点头。

“那是个逃生舱，有人从上头爬软梯跳进海里。显然，他们找到了我们的驾驶舱。”

艾利斯特目力极好，借着明亮的月光看得很清楚。

“看得清是敌是友吗？”杜澜问道。

“不行。我们只能见机行事。”

过了许久，艾利斯特忽然说：“那几个人爬回逃生舱了。他们八成注意到这个村庄了，正向海滩这里来打探消息。”

果不其然，艾利斯特话音刚落，那小型逃生舱便驶向他们的方向，瞬间就降落在沙滩上。

他们屏息趴在高高的草丛中，这样很难被人发现，但他们却可以轻易透过草叶的缝隙观察对方。

从逃生舱陆续走下来六个人，每个人都穿着厚重的宇航服，一手握着激光枪，一手举着照明灯，动作小心戒备。

逃生舱上刻有帝国的勋章，宇航服和武器也印着帝国的标记，艾利斯特认得清楚。但他不敢掉以轻心。

他继续耐心地躲在草丛里，不发出一点儿声响。

可这时，安静的夜里忽然传出一声惊叫，那几个人整齐划一地举起武器指着声音来处。艾利斯特见了这动作，顿时露出微笑。

因深夜睡不着看见海滩的天空上闪着诡异亮光就好奇心起的云英刚走出林子就被这阵势吓了一跳，情不自禁叫出声。

云英那被六束强光一照，连眼睛都睁不开了，他把双手挡在眼前。那几个人见云英形单影只，身上并无武器，便放下心来。领头的那个人打了个手势，众人都放下了激光枪和照明灯。

见领头人独自走向云英，杜澜心里有些着急，却被艾利斯特紧紧捂住了嘴。

他二人正身处的草丛与云英相隔不远，他们听见那个领头人用帝国语问道：“这位朋友，请问你有没有见过一搜驾驶舱掉进附近的海域？”

云英茫然不懂，反问：“什么？”

领头人的通讯仪检测到云英的语言是桂云语，下一次开口，便自动翻译成了桂云语。

领头人投影了一段艾利斯特的采访视频，问他：“你有没有见过这个人？”

视频里的艾利斯特俊美无匹宛若天神，云英看了看，便老实地摇头：“没见过。”

领头人辨认出云英并未说谎，看起来似乎有些失望，他收起投影，正要离开，忽然听见云英正皱着眉头自言自语：“虽然没见过这张脸，可这个人的表情神态看着有些眼熟，我怎么也想不起来在哪里见过他。”

“这是我们失踪的长官，请你一定要想起，我们必有重酬。”

艾利斯特听了，朗声一笑，从草丛里从容地站起身，掸了掸身上的尘土，高声道：“我就在这里。”

众人闻言都是一惊，六个帝国士兵同时举起照明灯，光亮刺破夜色直冲艾利斯特的双眼，但他负手立在原地，绿眼睛眨也不眨地任由强光照射。

亮如白昼的灯光照出了一张面目全非的脸。

从额头到鼻子到脸颊和下巴，脸上没有一处完好的皮肤，肉粉色的疤痕凹凸不平地遍布在所有暴露在外的皮肤上，延伸进衣领里。

这张脸乍一看尤其吓人，领头人定了定神，走到艾利斯特面前，仔细端详他的模样。

“抱歉，长官，如果真是您的话。可我需要验证您的通讯仪。”

这时旁边的草丛动了动，钻出来一个人，这个人站直身，从香囊里倒出一枚戒指，他把戒指套在艾利斯特的无名指上。

这是个令人惊艳的Omega，黑头发黑眼睛，巴掌大的脸上，五官每一处都精致得恰到好处。

几乎是立刻就认出了杜澜，领头人隐在头盔后的脸色忽然一变。

“如你所见，我的通讯仪被烧坏了，就像我的身体一样。”

领头人小心地收回那落在Omega身上的不善眼神，他用手腕上的通讯仪碰了碰艾利斯特的戒指，过了一会儿，他微笑地看着艾利斯特道：“上校大人，我已经没有任何怀疑。请您随我们回赫尔加。”

两人交谈了几句，艾利斯特便大步走向逃生舱，六个帝国军兵分成两排，整齐地跟在他身后。

杜澜愣了片刻，正要跟上，就被云英喊住了。

“杜澜，你要走了吗？”

“我要回家了。”

“你还会回来吗？”

杜澜垂下眼，“大概不会了。我的家乡离这里很远很远。”

“这就是我们的永别么？”

杜澜看见云英通红的眼睛，咬了咬下唇，“再见了，云英，我的朋友。”

云英上前两步，轻轻抱住了他。这一次杜澜没有挣扎，他拍了拍云英的背：“你要保重。”

“如果你丈夫对你不好，你知道，我就在这……”

杜澜打断他的话，“作为朋友，我只希望你能得到幸福。找到一个你爱的人，和他结婚吧。我会在赫尔加星为你祈祷上天。”

云英把头瞥向一边，用力抹了一把脸，终于点点头：“你的意思我明白了。”

他从口袋里掏出一枚桔梗戒指，“这是你的戒指，对不起，我明明捡到了却没有还给你。”

杜澜接过那枚戒指，把它戴在无名指上，微笑道：“谢谢你，云英。”

杜澜主动上前抱了抱云英的肩膀，风声里他听见云英在他耳边说了一句“愿你幸福”，他低声答道：“你也是，我的朋友。”

杜澜转身走向逃生舱，他边走边回头向云英用力挥手告别，等走到舱门口的楼梯底时，他仰头看见艾利斯特正抱手站在舱门边冷冷地注视着自己，不知站了多久。

见他走来，艾利斯特一言不发，扭头进了舱门。

这是一个小型舱，舱内还有两个驾驶员，加上艾利斯特与杜澜，总共十个人。

那领头人摘了头盔，杜澜看他十分眼生。

他是一个没有信息素气味的Beta。其他军官都称呼他为帕特里克中校，是这群人中的头目。

艾利斯特看上去心情很差，后靠在座椅上，一声不吭，脸色十分阴沉。

帕特里克坐在他对面，毕恭毕敬地向他汇报他失踪之后的事。

杜澜听明白原来虽然他们流落在这个星球四年，但在赫尔加星只过了不到两年。帝国发现艾利斯特失踪以后，一直派出舰艇寻找他的下落。

开始时，帝国在云雀星系边缘发现了不少艾利斯特所搭乘的那艘帝国最新型舰艇的残骸，一时间艾利斯特死亡的谣言甚嚣尘上。

在许久的找寻无果之后，大家似乎都默认了这个说法。直到有一天，帝国的收发器忽然接收到那艘舰艇微弱的信号。这时军部才知道原来是开发设计团队悄悄在这艘最新型的舰艇驾驶舱里设置了一个作为测试用途的隐藏内置信号发送器。

那信号过于微弱，无法被准确定位到具体位置，它出现了短短几个小时，又消失无踪了。但国王看到了渺茫的希望，便下令宇宙军继续搜寻。

他们根据信号来源大致定位到了云雀星系之外的一个大范围，可是那圈定的目标地过于庞大，他们只能盲目地靠近一个又一个星球发送几天信号波，希望能得到回应。

就这样搜寻了一年多，直到他们在这个星球接收到了新的信号。

其他军部的事情杜澜没有兴趣听，他主动坐到舱尾，望着越来越小的陆地出神。想到能回家见到亲人们，他的喜悦满得要溢出心口。

逃生舱飞出星球，开进一艘停在太空中的庞大军舰里。

杜澜被帕特里克安排住进一间小小的起居室里。艾利斯特似乎重新变得忙碌，在回程的七天里，杜澜一次也没有见到他。

这是几年来他们第一次分开，晚上杜澜独自睡在床上，辗转反侧，忽然觉得有点寂寞。流落异乡的这段日子，杜澜就像一个小小的影子，一直待在艾利斯特身边。可现在一切都在发生改变。  
  
海国的日子一去不复返，他不知道未来将会何去何从。一时连回家的喜悦都被冲淡了不少。


	19. Chapter 19

航空舰降落在兰格城郊的巨型停泊场上，舱门打开，杜澜能看到无数的人们正静静等候在场外，欢迎他们的守护神归来。

天梯刚一落下，场外人群便爆发出海啸一般的欢呼声，艾利斯特从容地大步走下台阶，朝人群微笑着挥手致意。他容貌已毁，但那股天然的潇洒风度依旧十分迷人。

直到他们坐进飞行器中，艾利斯特的微笑立刻消失了，他疲惫地捏了捏眉心，闭着眼睛靠在沙发上假寐。

“大人，您现在是打算回府邸，还是去军部？”帕特里克恭谨地问道。

“去王宫。”

“是。”帕特里克顿了顿。

杜澜突然感到有点异样，似乎帕特里克飞快地瞥了自己一眼，但仔细一看，帕特里克依然在目不转睛地和艾利斯特交谈，刚才的异样看来只是错觉。

帕特里克笑着说，“见过陛下以后，您也该去看看安德鲁殿下了。”

听到这个名字，艾利斯特忽然睁开眼睛。杜澜忍不住悄悄看了他一眼。

“自从您失踪以后，殿下就一直十分消沉。能看到您平安回来，他一定会喜不自胜。”

“真的么？安德鲁他……”

艾利斯特没再说下去，脸上已经不由自主地浮现出笑容，但不过片刻，他下意识地摸了摸自己的脸，神色又黯淡了下去。

杜澜垂下眼，嘴里像被人灌满了柠檬汁，又酸又苦。

帕特里克觑着艾利斯特的表情，小心翼翼地询问：“大人，今年年初时，基因研究所研制出一台最新型的基因修正舱，据说可以修复除了信息素标记之外的所有体表疤痕，配合治疗舱使用的话，您的身体很快就能恢复如初。”

“需要多久？”

“十个小时左右。”

艾利斯特颔首，“那调转方向，去基因研究所。作为臣下，我该要整理好仪容再去觐见国王陛下……”

“和王子殿下。”他顿了顿，声音变得柔软低沉。

杜澜握紧手心，过了好一会儿，才以一种许久未曾用过的平板音调说道：“上校，既然您有公事要忙，我就不打扰了。帕特里克中校，能不能暂时停下飞行器，把我放在这里就好。”

艾利斯特还未开口，帕特里克却马上就下达了自动飞行器的降落指令。

“你要去哪里？”

艾利斯特拧起眉头。

艾利斯特像是才发现他的存在，对他说了七天以来的第一句话。他久违的冷酷语气令杜澜觉得寒冷。

“回家，我想见见我的亲人们。”他努力稳住声音答道。

“回家？”艾利斯特重复了一遍，看上去对他的用词不太满意，但他什么也没说，只是漫不经心地发号施令：“你必须同我一起拜见陛下，到时候我会派人去杜家接你。”

他身边的帕特里克露出得体的笑容，从善如流地接口道：“大人，请把这件事交给我来办，我会把夫人平安接到王宫外等候您。”

他似乎在“夫人”这个词上故意停顿了片刻，杜澜不确定这是不是自己的又一个错觉。

舰艇停泊场位于城西郊区，杜家则坐落于城东郊区的山顶上。

这时的兰格城正值初秋，阳光照耀在皮肤上微微发热，杜澜迎着晨光走了许久，那股寒意仍然没有散去。

他用手帕抹去额头的汗水，跳上了一辆停在路边的公共飞行器。

这是杜澜第一次坐公共飞行器，它比仅容3–4人的私人飞行器要大得多。飞行器已经半满，粗粗看去坐了大约五六十人，大部分都是上班族和学生，个个表情各异瞳孔放空，显然都是正沉浸在自己多彩的精神力世界中，不曾对杜澜投来任何眼光。

飞行器在兰格的城市上空低低掠过，时不时停下载客。机厢里不间断滚动投映出最新的新闻。

“下面是前线记者发回的报道，艾利斯特上校已抵达了回到帝国的第一站——基因研究所，据猜测艾利斯特上校将在这里进行基因修正。记者就此事采访了帕特里克中校，并未得到回复。”

杜澜出神地望着投影里艾利斯特面无表情的脸。

他从不曾觉得这样的艾利斯特是丑陋的。相反，每次看到这张脸时，总有无尽的怜爱和柔软把他的胸腔填得满满的。无数个海国的夜里，他会趁着艾利斯特睡着，偷偷轻吻他这些伤疤。

但那个艾利斯特就要同海国的所有记忆一样被杜澜深藏在心里。艾利斯特重又会变回那个如天神般高不可攀的上校。

“据天文局发布的消息，五百年以来最大规模的流星雨将于今晚20点17分开始降落，最佳观测地点为奥格登星北部的洛克海边。”

“下面插播两条从惠勒星发回的报道：明天就是惠勒星一年一度的烟火大会，即克洛德王子的二十六岁寿诞。就在十五分钟前，惠勒星的皇帝斯宾塞陛下签署了停战三天的协议。预计今夜将会有超过一百万惠勒人自发聚集在一起为已沉睡十一年的克洛德王子祈福。

另外，轰动一时的科学狂人案终于在昨日开庭，惠勒星最高法庭判处诺埃怀特终生监禁，立即执行。至此，声称研究出转移精神力的秘法而能令人类有机会达到精神力永生的科学狂人诺埃怀特将在监狱里渡过余生，或许他该庆幸他自己的生命并非永恒。下面我们来带大家回顾一遍科学狂人案的始末。星历18235年7月9日，惠勒星警方收到一通报警电话……”

这时，飞行器降落在城东山顶，杜澜跳下舱门，飞行器升上天空继续飞向下一个站点。

从站点步行到杜澜花园外，不过五分钟的距离，可杜澜近乡情怯，竟走了十分钟才站在杜家的铁栅栏外。花园里的玫瑰花修剪得十分整齐，大片大片的粉红与鹅黄的花朵衬着绿色的叶子，非常美丽。

杜澜深吸一口气，空气里怡人的花香令他放松下来，他按响了门铃。

几乎是在他按下铃的瞬间，就听到铁栅栏电子锁开启的轻微声音，他看到仿生管家迅速拉开屋门，杜澜的父亲搀扶着祖母走出家门，杜澜顿时红了眼圈。

祖母看上去苍老了许多，杜澜推开栅栏，冲上去紧紧抱住她。

洗过澡再用过早餐，杜澜趴在祖母的双膝上，任由她温柔地梳理他的头发。

“我的小澜已经成大人了。”她轻轻抚过杜澜后颈的标记疤痕。

杜澜一听，立刻不好意思地把脸埋在祖母的膝盖上，丝毫没有察觉出她语气里的难过。

“艾利斯特怎么没有陪你回来？”

“他……很忙。”想说服祖母相信他似的，他不禁又重复了一遍，“他公事很多，太忙了。”

丽娜没有接口，只是揉了揉他的脑袋，轻轻地说：“把你这次的历险都告诉祖母。”

杜澜便一五一十地将这段时间发生的一切，从被围攻的太空舰，迫降的驾驶舱，海边的村庄，到海国的都城，都讲给祖母听，只是隐去了他与艾利斯特之间的那些事。

他尽量把故事说得轻描淡写，令它听起来不那么凶险，但祖母还是频频后怕地搂住他的脑袋。

杜澜轻轻拭去祖母的眼泪，“您看，我不是已经回来了吗？”

“上天保佑！你能平安回家，全是依靠了上天的保佑。我日夜为你祈祷，上天听到了我的愿望。”

“我在外面也每天为您祈祷，可是您怎么这样憔悴？”

“你失踪的每一天，你祖母都吃不下睡不好。”一旁的祖父忽然出声。

杜澜抱住祖母：“您看，我安然无恙，所以您一定要好好吃饭，好好睡觉，知道了吗？”

“母亲，您养好身体才能看着杜澜的孩子——您的重孙慢慢长大呢。”母亲莉莉丝笑道。

但杜澜听了，身体僵了僵，被杜澜抱住的丽娜感到他一瞬间的僵硬，她轻轻拍了拍杜澜的脑袋，笑说：“他自己还是个不到二十岁的孩子，生什么孩子。”

“母亲，小澜已经有了三级标记，加上他和艾利斯特上校匹配度那么高，有孩子是迟早的事。”杜澜的父亲说道。

听到艾利斯特的名字，丽娜沉了脸色，片刻后才说：“以后的事以后再说。过些天就是小澜的二十岁生日，到时候在家里为他办个小型派对庆祝吧。”

“母亲，他已经嫁到了上校家，按理也该是在上校府邸举办宴会……”

“闭嘴，杜克。”祖母发怒了，脱口而出，“你在装什么糊涂？那边不会有人关心我孙子的生日，他们要的只是个生育工具。结婚以来，那个所谓的上校踏过一次我们杜家的家门来拜访吗？我宁可我们小澜立刻同他离婚！”

杜澜像被一巴掌掴在脸上，原来他那些自以为是的拙劣演技早已被祖母一眼看穿。

丽娜一看见杜澜的表情，顿时心疼不已，她抱紧杜澜：“我可怜的孩子，对不住，祖母不该那么说。”

“您说得没错。”杜澜苦涩地想。

他闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，缓缓说道：“祖母，在家里办生日派对是个好主意，我可以邀请汉斯来吗？”

丽娜红了眼，却只能说：“如你所愿，我的珍宝。”


	20. Chapter 20

杜澜在自己的房间里睡了一个午觉，醒来后下楼梯正看见帕特里克中校坐在他家客厅里喝茶。

帕特里克虽然看上去相貌平平，但言谈亲和有礼，因此就连向来对外人不假辞色的杜文竟都在客厅里和他对坐闲谈局势。

帕特里克见杜澜走下楼，便笑道：“夫人，我是来接你的。”

杜澜点点头，和亲人们告别一番，在帕特里克的引路下登上了他的飞行器。

帕特里克坐进驾驶座，把飞行的自动模式切换成手动，自如地操控飞行器。

“比起自动，我向来更倾向于手动。人们说，这是出于强烈的掌控欲。或许是吧，在我看来，这没什么不好。”

杜澜没有和他交流的打算，闻言只是敷衍地点了点头，又继续看向窗外的城市风景。

“夫人，你不关心上校的基因修正结果吗？”

杜澜沉默了片刻，目光落在城中心的喷泉上，说道：“中校，我和上校之间的事与你无关吧。”

他醒来时就已从通讯仪里查看了艾利斯特从基因所离开的新闻报道，但他认为这件事没必要对陌生人谈起。

帕特里克笑了几声，“夫人真是如同传言里一样……”

杜澜明白他没说出口的意思，无动于衷地凝视着窗外。

“夫人，说老实话，我做上校的副手已经有二十年，从来没想过他会和一个Omega结婚。要知道，他这些年交往过的伴侣全是Alpha呢。他总是对我说，Omega柔弱无能，除了繁殖后代和利用信息素勾引Alpha发情以外，一无是处。你知道吗，他还曾向国王提过一个好主意，要将Omega全部严格圈养在一个集中营里，每天像娼妓一样满足Alpha和Beta的性欲，同时不停生下尽量多的孩子。我觉得这个主意棒极了！你呢？你同意上校的看法吗？”

这是一个极为挑衅的问题，杜澜到此时才明白之前那些微的瞬间都不是错觉，这个Beta不知出于什么原因，的的确确对他有一股深深的敌意。

杜澜转过头来注视着他，冷冷地嘲道：“一个得了Alpha狂热症的Beta，全世界还有比这可悲的事吗。中校是不是忘了，像你这样的Beta也能生得出孩子。假如哪天如你所愿，全世界的Omega都被折腾得死了个干净，那这个集中营刚好可以腾出来给你住了，到时候你就热心肠地为伟大的Alpha们做个免费的娼妓，给他们生一个接一个孩子。”

帕特里克笑容不变，摆了个无辜的表情：“喔，夫人，你有怒气可别冲我来。这可都是上校大人的提议，不关我的事呀。我只是想听听你的看法，仅此而已。”

“那我就等着艾利斯特上校哪天自己在我面前发表这番关于Omega的‘高见’，届时再向他表达我的看法。不需要你来做这个低级的传声筒，中校。”

帕特里克的笑容僵了片刻，随即摇摇头，笑道：

“流言都说夫人平时沉默寡言，骂起人来却是伶牙俐齿，看来不假。”

杜澜一言不发，扭头又去看风景，权当帕特里克是透明的空气。

“夫人见过安德鲁王子殿下吧？”

听到这个名字，杜澜忍不住回头看了帕特里克一眼，发觉到自己的失态，他垂下眼。

“你大概不知道，上校大人和安德鲁王子从出生那天就认识了。他们的母亲是闺中密友，他们俩又是同一天出生，从小一块儿长大，感情深厚。从幼儿园到军校全都是同班同学，啧啧，真是两小无猜，亲密无间。你说对吗？”

感觉到轻微的刺痛，杜澜立刻松开无意识抠破掌心的手指。他定了定神，语气平平地回答道：“令人羡慕的友谊。”

“友谊？”帕特里克嗤笑一声，“夫人，别装蒜了，上校大人的心意，不要告诉我你不明白。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”

帕特里克耸耸肩，“既然你不愿意知难而退，那就等着上校哪天亲自把你扫地出门吧。”

飞行器稳稳地落在地面，杜澜半晌才察觉到这件事。帕特里克已经跳下飞行器，杜澜把流血的掌心背在身后，慢吞吞踏在地面上。

不远处背向他的那个高大的背影转过身来，夕阳的金色光芒洒在那个人深棕色的头发上，他墨绿的眼睛像泛着波光的深邃湖泊，无暇的脸庞英俊得不似凡尘。

杜澜顿了顿脚步，刹那间不敢靠近。直到那个人拧起眉头，不耐烦地开口：“Omega，你在发什么愣？”

这时，杜澜的灵魂才回到躯壳里，他快步走到艾利斯特面前，不自在地低下头解释：“有点不习惯你现在的样子。”

“你在胡说什么，这才是我原本的模样。”

杜澜哦了一声。

艾利斯特看着他，正要继续开口，“你这个Omega……”

一旁的帕特里克忽然出声：“大人，该去拜见陛下了。”

这时，十二名佩剑骑士从宫殿的大门鱼贯而出，他们分列两行，各骑一匹黑马，身后有仆人牵着一匹白马。骑白马入王宫是觐见帝国国王的皇家礼仪之一，引路骑士的人数取决于访客身份的高低。众所周知，艾利斯特上校有着全帝国唯一能享受到十二骑规格的尊荣。

帕特里克看见那形单影只的一匹白马，沉了脸色，但随即又露出柔和的笑容，对那位牵马的老仆从说道：“上校夫人是Omega，不会骑马，劳驾为他另外准备一辆马车。”

“我会骑马。这点不需要你来操心，中校。”杜澜冷冷地说，他转头也看着那个仆从，“请再给我准备一匹马。”

“不必麻烦了，我们同乘一匹。”

说话间，艾利斯特利落地翻身上马，躬身圈起杜澜的腰，轻易就将他卷上马背。

坐在艾利斯特怀里，感受到他胸口透过军装传来的有力的心跳声，他呼气时喷在他后颈的热度，还有鼻端满满的雪后松香味的信息素，杜澜微微红了脸。

他余光瞥见帕特里克阴沉的脸色，想起飞行器上这个Beta说的那些话，血液骤然冷了下来。

王宫建筑美轮美奂，杜澜一路上却只心不在焉地想着自己的心事，直到他感到身后紧贴着自己的那具身体体温升高、呼吸变粗，他才稍稍回神。挪了挪僵硬的下身，他忽然发现有个硬物正顶着他的后腰，不知道已经顶了多久，随着马背颠簸，隔着彼此的衣服，肆无忌惮地上下戳来戳去。

杜澜：“……”

他的脸烧得厉害。大庭广众之下，他感到难为情，便要向马头挪动，想拉开和艾利斯特的距离，谁知他一动，艾利斯特便紧紧把他扣在怀里，他凑到杜澜耳边咬牙低声警告：“该死的Omega，看看场合，不要再试图勾引我了。”

杜澜平白无故被冤枉，顿时心头火起，侧过脸低声回击：“我倒是不知道上校大人是如此容易被勾引，看来以后得时刻与您保持十米以上的距离，以免莫名其妙地就犯下勾引上校的罪名。”

艾利斯特的眼眸离他极近，仿佛很渴似的，上下滚动喉头，他低下头，刚要堵上杜澜喋喋不休的嘴唇，忽然听到一个久违的声音。

“艾利斯特，看来你这漫长的蜜月还没过够啊。”

听见这拖长音的戏谑腔调，艾利斯特身体僵了僵，立刻抽身拉开和杜澜的距离。他回头一看，只见后面是一辆豪华的黄金马车，安德鲁王子透过窗户对他眨了眨眼。

艾利斯特不顾坐骑还在前进，当即猛地跳下马，跑向那辆马车。

军靴落地发出突如其来的响亮声响，马儿被这变故一惊，登时后蹄人立，前蹄悬空，长嘶一声，撒腿向着中央的喷泉狂奔而去。

这一切发生得太迅速，杜澜还没来得及抓住缰绳，就被颠得险些摔下马背，好在他双腿紧紧夹住了胯下的马儿。白马发了疯一样要把骑在他背上的人甩下去，杜澜强忍住因剧烈颠簸而产生的头晕目眩，双手紧紧揪住马背的鬃毛。

此时白马已飞奔到了国王雕像的喷泉边，它被背上的杜澜弄得万分暴躁，纵身一跃就跳进了半人高的喷泉里。杜澜早已被它甩得整个上身歪在一侧，这时躲闪不及，脑袋重重磕在喷泉正中的雕像上，额心登时血流如注。

杜澜咬牙忍痛，趁着马儿落进水里停住的那一瞬，他抓住马缰，把它死死勒住。白马在水里挣扎了一会儿便温顺下来，杜澜浑身脱力，刚一跳下马背，就被一个人搂住腰悬空抱了起来。

他眼睛被血糊住了，过了片刻才分辨出艾利斯特阴云密布的脸。

“你在逞什么能，为什么不干脆跳下马背？”

“因为我知道我能制服它。”杜澜喘着气，疲惫地说。

“愚蠢的Omega！”

“傲慢的Alpha……”

杜澜有气无力的回嘴令艾利斯特气得鼻子冒烟。

这时，不远处传来马蹄和车轮滚动的声响，安德鲁从马车玻璃窗后探出头来对两人招手，“我的宫殿就在附近，带小澜去我的医疗舱治伤。”

听到这个称呼，艾利斯特和杜澜都是一愣。

“你在叫他什么，安德鲁？”

“请不要这样叫我，殿下。”

两人异口同声地说，又同时闭了嘴。

安德鲁放声大笑：“你们真是有趣的一对呢。”

艾利斯特沉了脸，一言不发地把杜澜塞进马车里。

坐在马车里，杜澜听见艾利斯特高声训斥那些引路骑士，一旁的安德鲁解释说这些都曾是艾利斯特的手下。

安德鲁凑得他极近，深深嗅了他的后颈，杜澜胃里一阵恶心，慌忙逃到马车远远的另一边。

“你的信息素香味可真令人着迷，我操过的那些Omega没有一个比得上。可惜艾利斯特的味道太浓了。”安德鲁皱着眉头，苦恼地说道。

“怎么样，我说得没错吧？艾利斯特床上很猛，对不对？光闻到你身上的信息素就能知道你们有多激烈了，啧啧。”安德鲁自顾自继续说道。

杜澜的脸颊火辣辣地烧起来，他嫌恶地皱起眉：“请殿下不要再说了。”

安德鲁显然对他的反应感到有趣，冲他眨眨眼，“小澜，要不要和我试试？我也不错的哦。我手里有几支好不容易弄来的信息素隐藏剂，用了保证艾利斯特发现不了。”

“没兴趣。”

“不是我自吹自擂，我技术很好喔，和我睡过的人都说好，就算是像你这样的有夫之妇也一样。我建议你考虑几天再给我答复。”

“不需要。”

“你是在担心艾利斯特发怒吗？那倒不必，我可睡过好几个艾利斯特的前任，他心知肚明，也没拿我怎么样。”

安德鲁越靠越近，牛皮糖似的黏在杜澜身边，甚至厚着脸皮把嘴凑过来试图要吻他。

“给我滚开。”

杜澜忍无可忍把安德鲁的脸用力推到一边，扬手就要揍他。

“谁教你这样对殿下无礼？”艾利斯特正拉开马车门，刚好目睹这一幕，他厉声问道。

霎时，杜澜仿佛被死死按进了暗无天日的海底深处。他喘不过气来，千钧的海水压在他头顶，要将他碾成粉末。胸口因缺氧剧烈起伏，令人无法承受的疼痛来自于后颈，那里似乎有钝刀子在狠狠割来割去，似乎要割断他的脖子。在失去知觉前的最后一刻，杜澜忽然想起第一次见奎妮被她施压的场景，但那次远远不如现在这样痛苦。

“啧，对着这么个大美人，而且还是被你操进生殖腔三级标记过的Omega，亏你还真下得去手。来自自己标记对象Alpha的威压，除了令Omega感到通常的那种窒息感之外，还会引发他后颈腺体的剧痛。看样子，你刚刚一点没留情，这下他可有得受了。”唯恐被波及到而早躲在马车角落的安德鲁抱臂在一边说风凉话。

艾利斯特阴沉的脸上浮现出几分懊悔，他把昏迷的Omega紧紧抱在怀里，试图用自己的信息素安抚他。

“他对你太过无礼了，我无法忍受。”

安德鲁噎了噎，看着艾利斯特的表情，不知怎的，第一次打心底产生了些许惧意，竟不敢对艾利斯特坦白是自己先骚扰了他的Omega。

他在私生活方面向来放荡坦率，以前无数次睡了艾利斯特的伴侣，他都会坦诚以告，虽然第二天总会听说艾利斯特和对方分手的消息，但艾利斯特对他从不责怪，相处如常。  
  
安德鲁张了张嘴，还是咽下嘴边的话，又摆出一贯的笑脸：“他年纪太小，家境富足，又长了这样的容貌，被宠坏脾气是再正常不过的事了。最美的玫瑰总是带刺的，我们得学会包容美人的坏脾气，哈哈。”  
  
艾利斯特低头看着杜澜昏迷的脸，一手慢慢擦去他额头的血迹，一手轻轻来回抚摸他后颈的腺体，心中像一锅煮沸的水，情绪纷乱煎熬。


	21. Chapter 21

杜澜在治疗舱睡醒时，月光透过穹顶的玻璃窗洒进他眼睛里。他花了几分钟才明白过来昏迷之前发生的事。

这是他人生中第二次体验到来自Alpha的信息素威压，只肖回想起那生不如死的漫长折磨就令他浑身不受控制地发起抖来。

这精神里残留的记忆是如此痛楚，他恨不得直接进入精神力将那段记忆删除以减轻痛苦，可他摸到空空如也的手指才想起来戒指已被送去修复了。

大约是治疗舱在起作用，他剧烈起伏的胸口过了许久终于慢慢平复下来。

他抹去脑门的冷汗，发现额头撞击留下的伤口已经消失不见。他打开舱门按钮，缓缓坐起身，环顾四周发现这是一座陌生的大房间，陈设极为奢华，从挂在墙上的油画，到铺在房间正中的巨大地毯，到立柜上的花瓶，到他身处的治疗舱，所有大小物件无一不是价值连城的宝物。

杜澜看见油画中安德鲁昂起头满脸自得的笑容，顿时气不打一处来。

“令人厌烦的Alpha。”

“背后说人坏话是不道德的哦，小澜。”安德鲁拖长音说道，和艾利斯特并肩走进房间。

杜澜一见艾利斯特，身体便不由自主打了个寒噤，他起身跨出治疗舱，摇摇晃晃地向后躲。

“喏，你把你的Omega吓出心理阴影了，艾利斯特。”安德鲁凉凉地说。

艾利斯特沉着脸大步迈向左躲右闪的杜澜。

“别过来！”杜澜厉声喊道。

他似乎因为受了刺激而陷入歇斯底里的精神状态，随手操起一个花瓶就向艾利斯特砸去。

“艾利斯特快接住啊啊啊！那是我的宝贝！”安德鲁惨叫起来。

艾利斯特轻易把花瓶接住塞给安德鲁，又躲过杜澜掷向他的烛台，二人僵持了片刻，艾利斯特便将杜澜逼到墙角。他一手抓住杜澜两只纤细的手腕，将他紧紧制住。

艾利斯特不顾杜澜的强烈挣扎，把他紧抱进怀中，释放出安抚的信息素，过了大约十分钟，杜澜的神色才平静下来，眼神也恢复清明。

“请把我放开，上校。”他把上校这个称呼的音咬得很重，语气冷淡。

艾利斯特不悦地拧起眉头，但还是依言松开了他。

杜澜站起身，慢慢理了理自己凌乱的头发和衣服，再不看室内其他两个人，径直向房门走去。

“你要去哪儿？”艾利斯特压抑着怒气问道。

杜澜充耳不闻。

艾利斯特上前拽住他的一条手臂，一字一句地说道：“别逼我重复第二遍。”

杜澜咬牙忍住手臂上传来的疼痛，平静地说道：“我去哪里与你无关，上校。”

艾利斯特额头青筋一跳一跳的，显然被气狠了，他大力把杜澜拖回房间按在地毯上，“你去哪儿，我说了算。”

杜澜屈辱地别过头，看见安德鲁正抱胸靠在墙上看热闹。

安德鲁摸摸下巴，露出贱兮兮的笑容，自言自语道：“瞧瞧我正在欣赏什么。”

“安德鲁，你先出去，我和他需要单独谈谈。”艾利斯特说道。

“嘿嘿，‘谈’多久都没问题。”

安德鲁意有所指地笑起来，一摇一摆走出房间，还贴心地为他们关上房门。

杜澜闭上眼睛，泪水从他眼角滑落，“你们看够我的笑话了吗？”

艾利斯特一见他的泪眼，心像在被针密密麻麻地戳，他抓了抓头发，烦躁说：“Omega为什么这么爱哭。”

杜澜用手背用力擦去眼泪。

过了一会儿，他强自止住泪水，只是眼睛还红得厉害。

他努力装作心平气和，“上校，我们的约定，我没有忘。”

艾利斯特凝眉看他。

杜澜把脸撇向一侧，想藏起哭过的眼，以一种公事公办的语气继续说道：“我会遵守我们的合约直到结束，所以请你以后不要再违背诺言。我们只是合作伙伴，不是真正的AO伴侣，所以你没有权利对我进行Alpha施压。这一点，我希望能补充进合同里。”

说到“Alpha施压”时，他还是禁不住怕得微微颤抖。

艾利斯特定定地看着他，他的耳朵里似乎是过了很久才接收到Omega的话语。他的喉咙里像有一团棉花堵住了，半晌说不出一个字来。他凝视着Omega哭红的眼角，他一开一合的嘴，他倔强的表情，和他发着抖的身体。

艾利斯特的心里像有一团闷火在燃烧，杜澜的话令他焦躁不已，他对这种陌生的情绪束手无策。

全凭一股无法抑制的冲动，他一把掐住Omega的下巴，用力地吻了上去。触到的双唇柔软甜美，艾利斯特不顾身下人的挣扎，辗转吸吮，想撬开他紧闭的嘴。

杜澜从喉咙里发出愤怒的呜呜声，双手拼命推拒Alpha突如其来的强吻，压在他身上的人却纹丝不动，霸道地含着他的嘴唇。

他感到艾利斯特下身硬了，隔着衣物热热地抵在他的双腿之间，杜澜头皮发麻，忍不住扬起一只手就要打Alpha的脸，但却被艾利斯特轻易截住按在头顶，他的舌头趁此机会顶进Omega湿热的口腔里。

艾利斯特正专心地舔舐Omega嘴里的津液，忽然感到舌尖一痛。

“你竟敢咬我？”艾利斯特抹去嘴角溢出的血。

“请你放尊重一点。”

杜澜嘴唇上沾染了Alpha的鲜血，显得脸色更加苍白。

“好，好。”艾利斯特嗤笑一声，“那我让你瞧瞧我是怎样尊重我的Omega的。”

他放开身下的Omega，慢慢站直身。

杜澜松了一口气，忙从地毯上坐起来，却见艾利斯特开始解下军装的皮带随手扔在地毯上，接着慢条斯理地一件件脱去一身隆重的军装。

他心中警铃大作，跌跌撞撞地站起就要奔向大门。他一口气逃到了门边，伸手急急拧住门把手，门却是被人从外锁住了。他绝望地拍打着门，却被一条手臂从后搂住腰，一只手顺势扯下他的裤子，没做任何前戏，一个灼热的巨大硬物猛地插进他还未动情的干涩后穴。

小穴一阵撕裂般的疼痛，杜澜疼得额头直冒冷汗，温热的液体从他受伤的后穴滴落到地毯上。

Alpha发情时那侵略性的信息素袭来，令他像待宰的羔羊一样全身无力，艾利斯特的性器犹如一根烧得极烫的铁棒，一下又一下，在他体内鞭挞，杜澜绝望地闭紧眼睛，死死咬住嘴唇不肯发出一声痛叫。

就着后背位凶狠地插了几十下，艾利斯特便将性器从他的后穴抽出，把他翻了个身，两人面朝对方，艾利斯特把Omega的后背顶在房门上，两臂手肘分别架住杜澜的双腿，将他分开大腿悬空抱起，又重新捅了进去。

杜澜已经无力反抗，闭着眼睛任由艾利斯特摆弄，一滴滴屈辱的泪水不由自主地从眼里落下。

艾利斯特见他咬破自己嘴唇，满脸眼泪的凄惨模样，心不由得软了下来。他停止了抽插，一点一点轻轻吻去杜澜脸上的水光。

“为什么又哭了？你很喜欢我操你，不是么。”

杜澜不停摇头，“不，不……”

“我讨厌听到谎言。”

艾利斯特眼里又积蓄起暴风雨，作为惩罚，他不轻不重地咬了一口杜澜的脸颊，在那里留下他浅浅的齿印。又在被杜澜自己咬破的下唇伤口上用力吸吮Omega的鲜血，同时下身开始缓缓操着他紧致的甬道。

或许是由于来自标记Alpha信息素的催情作用，那干涩的秘径渐渐分泌出濡湿的情液，方便Alpha更顺畅地出入，可杜澜的眼泪却流得更凶了。

艾利斯特闻到Omega情动时更加浓郁煽情的苹果花香，包裹住他的肠壁也不再那样干涩难行，渐渐变得热情又潮湿，心知Omega终于动情。

他心头一热，埋在杜澜身体里的性器又涨大了几分，再也忍不住欲望，他的抽插变得又快又猛，头部一次一次用力戳在Omega的快感点上，逼出身下人一声高过一声的诱人呻吟。

杜澜被艾利斯特按住猛操，他的脊背一下又一下被顶得撞在门上，房门震颤着，发出有节奏感的沉闷声响，啪，啪，啪，夹杂着艾利斯特小腹不间断拍打在他股间的清脆响声。

艾利斯特凑过去吻他，强硬地顶开他的双唇，舌头滑进他嘴里，死死纠缠住他的舌尖，杜澜尝到一嘴的血腥味，那是他咬破艾利斯特舌尖流出的血。

杜澜呼吸一窒，立刻睁开双眼，便看见艾利斯特靠得极近的眼眸。

这双他魂牵梦萦的眼睛，是他绿色的太阳。

他心里一动，羞怯地垂下眼，安慰似的轻轻含了含艾利斯特受伤的舌尖。感受到杜澜的回应，艾利斯特的吻变得更加强势热烈，下身的顶弄也更加凶猛。杜澜的双臂搂住艾利斯特的脖子，开始努力回应他，双腿也不由得紧紧盘住他的劲腰。

在似乎要将他们燃烧殆尽的灭顶快感里，两个人交缠在一起激烈地做爱接吻。

艾利斯特向来体力惊人，又正值壮年，如今做了基因修正，身体状况便重回了巅峰。加之Alpha的性需求本就十分凶猛，何况艾利斯特是其中的顶级Alpha，因此性欲比起其他Alpha还猛烈。如今两个人好几天没做，累积的欲望便更加汹涌。

艾利斯特第一次射精时，杜澜已经高潮了两次。第二次两个人滚在了地毯上，把安德鲁价值连城的地毯搞得一团糟。第三次艾利斯特坐在高高的软椅上，杜澜则坐在他的小腹上，像一艘在狂风海浪里颠簸的小船。第三次没能坚持到结束，杜澜就因为过度疲劳而陷入了短暂的昏睡。

再次醒来时，他已经身处治疗舱里，他身体的疲惫减轻了许多，连嘴唇和下身伤口的刺痛都消失不见了。他完全清醒过来才发现自己正仰躺在艾利斯特身上，Alpha硬邦邦的性器还塞在他的后穴里浅浅抽插，有温暖的舌头在他后颈上滑来滑去。艾利斯特见他醒来，不由分说地掐住他的腰，下身一捅到顶，又将他拖入下一场毁天灭地的情欲里。

他们自然是又把安德鲁的高价治疗舱给弄得乱七八糟。

他们后来在隔间浴室里的洗漱台上又做了一次，艾利斯特命令杜澜面朝镜子分开腿跪在冰凉的台面上，他从后一边操Omega，一边上下撸动他小巧的性器，像怎么也不够似的和他深深接吻，余光凝视Omega沉迷于情欲中的美丽脸庞。

Omega不敢看镜子里的场景，眼神躲闪着，垂下长长的睫毛挡住羞涩的眼眸。

“仔细看着，不准躲。”

Alpha一手掰正Omega的脸，用力在他白腻的颈项和锁骨上留下一串红色印记。

“看看你自己被我操的样子。”

杜澜的脸颊变得更红了。他抬眼，自己和艾利斯特纠缠的淫乱模样便映入眼帘。他再也忍不住，眼前有白光闪过，性器喷出一股白液，正射在镜中艾利斯特的脸上，同时后穴失禁似的涌出一大股热液，浇透艾利斯特埋在他身体里的硬物。

后来，他们泡在那个泳池似的恒温浴缸里，艾利斯特给杜澜做清洁时，没忍住又操进了他的小洞。  
  
分不清到底在浴室做了多少次，杜澜早已疲劳不堪地躺在艾利斯特的怀中任由他为所欲为，渐渐在舒适的水温里睡着了。


	22. Chapter 22

杜澜从床上醒来，已经是第二天的中午。

周围陈设熟悉又陌生，他呆了好一会儿才想起自己身处在哪里。这间是他位于上校府邸四楼的私人卧室。

他稍稍一动，过度欢爱后的酸痛便潮水般席卷全身。

杜澜睁着眼睛看着天花板的吊灯，忍不住想起艾利斯特皮肤的温度，他低沉威严的嗓音，他充满占有欲的霸道占有……

他会不会有一点点喜欢我？

杜澜忽然把被子蒙住脸，害羞的想道。

但他按捺不住雀跃的心情，一骨碌从床上爬起身，脱下睡衣，在衣橱里精心挑选了一件手工缝制的白衬衫和黑长裤，拉开房门走出去。

他坐电梯到一楼，刚走进客厅，便看见仿生人管家拉里正在修剪花枝。

“杜澜先生，中午好。”

“艾利斯特在哪里？”

“先生在书房里，”拉里顿了顿，继续说道，“不过我建议您不要擅自去打扰他。先生会很不高兴。”

“我有重要的事想对他说。”杜澜说着便快步向书房走去。

书房的门没有上锁，杜澜走近，隐约听见有人在交谈。他向来不喜欢偷听别人的谈话，于是转身正要回避，忽然听见有人在说：“艾利斯特，怎么样，搞Omega爽不爽？昨晚把我的治疗室都要震塌了。”

杜澜愣住了，这是安德鲁惹人厌烦的懒洋洋腔调。

艾利斯特沉默了片刻，语气听起来不以为然：“不过是解决生理需求而已，你知道的，Omega淫荡的身体生来就是最佳的泄欲工具。”

全身的血液似乎刹那间冻结住了，杜澜觉得自己的心跳声都不复存在。在漫长的一瞬间，浑身的力气都被抽干了，他甚至无法逼迫自己逃离开这些利刃一样的言语。

耳边翁嗡嗡作响，全是艾利斯特漫不经心的声音在不停回荡，世界变得一片聒噪，他什么也听不清楚，好半天才恢复神智。

来时的雀跃心情仿佛已经是一个世纪以前的旧事，杜澜浑浑噩噩地离开书房。

许久，艾利斯特切断与安德鲁的通讯投影，召来拉里，沉着脸问道：“刚才有谁靠近过书房？”

“是杜澜先生。”

“为什么不拦住他？”

“杜澜先生说有重要的事。”

艾利斯特拧起眉，“他现在在哪里？”

“正在餐厅用午餐。”

艾利斯特在餐厅找到杜澜时，他正在大口大口吃着一整个芝士蛋糕。

艾利斯特注视着Omega苍白的脸色，在他对面坐下，“你找我有事？”

杜澜摇了摇头，艰难地咽下嘴里的蛋糕，“没事了，上校大人。”

每次杜澜这样生疏而恭敬地称呼他“上校大人”都会激起艾利斯特莫名的怒火，这次也不例外。

“既然没事，那你是故意在我书房外偷听我的谈话？”

杜澜呼吸一窒，片刻后又往嘴里塞了一大块蛋糕。

看见他的样子，艾利斯特心中烦躁难耐，抬手就把蛋糕掀翻在桌上。

“回答我，Omega，你听到了什么？”

杜澜慢慢咽下最后一口蛋糕，面色变得极淡。

“一些我早该听懂的心里话。”

他凝视了艾利斯特片刻，然后轻轻笑了起来。

他的表情似哭似笑，搅得艾利斯特的心绪一片纷乱。

“既然如此，如今我也该说说我的心里话了。”杜澜语气平淡，“我运气不算差，能与上校大人这样优秀的Alpha缔结合约假扮法定伴侣。上校大人英俊不凡、器大活好，是每个Omega梦寐以求的性伴侣。过去一段时间，感谢您为我解决了性欲和发情期的麻烦。”

艾利斯特沉默半晌，点燃一根烟，慢慢抽了起来。白色烟雾里，对面杜澜的眉眼看不分明。他烦躁地把烟盒捏成一团扔在地上。

“只是，我认为这样的关系不应该再继续下去了。虽然我们仅仅是肉体方面的各取所需，可那也只是非常时期因深陷异乡才逼不得已而为之的特殊手段。交易就是交易，如今我们回到了正常的环境下，一切都该回归原样。”

艾利斯特危险地眯起眼睛，含着烟低沉问道：“Omega，你的意思是什么？”

“就像当年合同里写过的那样，我们表面假装伴侣，但实际上不履行婚姻责任，彼此互不干涉私生活，直到三年后合约结束。”

艾利斯特指节敲着桌面，好整以暇道：“我倒是好办。只是我很好奇，身为已经被彻底标记的Omega，你打算怎样渡过接下来的发情期？”

杜澜努力微笑道，“您不必为我担心，我以前上过很多次生理课。已被三级标记的Omega假如失去了那个标记他的Alpha，那他还有两条路可走。第一，通过手术清除标记……”

“可是，这很损伤腺体，严重时会造成腺体的彻底坏死，往往对Omega的身体伤害极大，甚至有很高几率引发Omega的死亡。”艾利斯特突然插嘴。

“第二，找到一个与Omega匹配度比原先的Alpha更高的Alpha来进行覆盖标记。”

“这条路对你来说更加行不通了。”艾利斯特的语气莫名地变得兴高采烈。

“的确，我恐怕再也找不到比您匹配度更高的Alpha了。”杜澜摇摇头，“所以我选择第一种。”

艾利斯特的笑容凝固在脸上，“你打算清除我们的标记？”

“没错。”

“你不怕死？”

“听天由命吧。”

“那活下来之后呢？”

杜澜迷茫的眼神落在眼前摔得稀烂的蛋糕上。

“或许会找一个可靠的Beta帮我渡过发情期，等合约结束，再和他结婚。”

杜澜的话语令艾利斯特全身像是有几座火山同时在喷发。他胸口鼓噪难忍，一股股岩浆般灼热的怒气闷在他心上，忍不住脱口而出：“不准！”

杜澜愣了愣，想了一会儿，忽然笑起来，认真地说：“也对，还是上校大人想得周到。这件事，外人知道得越多，被生育局盯上的概率就越大，到时候两家都会有大麻烦。那么等做完清除标记手术，在合同期内我不会找外人，以免节外生枝。如果每天服用抑制剂，这样发情期就会变少，未标记的发情期据说是可以靠自己熬过去的。”

“也不准！”

杜澜呆了片刻，忍不住问道：“为什么这样也不行，那样也不行？”

艾利斯特说不清自己为什么反对，但只要一想到这个Omega发情期独自苦熬，或者甚至躺在别人怀里，他的心口就无可抑制地充满熊熊怒火。

他不敢直视杜澜的双眼，不自在地把烟捻进烟灰缸，口不择言地胡乱找借口：“愚蠢的Omega！如果你死于清除标记手术，我们的事岂不是马上被生育局识破了？你是一死了之了，我们梅耶家怎么办？你们杜家怎么办？”

杜澜仿佛受到了惊吓，半晌才白着脸轻声哀求道：“您身为上校，到时候能不能瞒过生育局？”

艾利斯特哼了一声，似乎十分满意杜澜的反应，“如果我有这么大的本领，现在你这个惹人厌的Omega就不会出现在我家了。坊间俗语说，宁可得罪国王陛下，也不要惹恼生育局，难道你没有听过？”

杜澜颓然地坐在那里，“那或许，不通过清除标记，只要弄一点抑制剂，我也能熬过发情期……大概能吧。生理课只是说过会受伤，但又不是死……”

“你是疯了吗？抑制剂和避孕药一样，都是生育局明文规定禁止任何途径生产销售的禁药，一旦被抓，所有涉事人员都是重罪。你这个蠢货就是不安好心，想拖累两个家族吧！”

杜澜红了眼圈，带着哭腔说：“那就不要抑制剂了！我自己熬过去，这样你总满意了吧？”

艾利斯特见他这副模样，心中一动。这个Omega太年轻单纯，不过言语之间，那一副向来对别人强撑起来的色厉内荏就全部轰塌，露出这个看起来可怜兮兮的哭包，惹得人总是忍不住想欺负他。

艾利斯特读他就像读一本打开的书那样简单。他的那些愚蠢又可爱的小心思，遮掩得辛苦却并不高明，艾利斯特一目了然。

艾利斯特走到杜澜身边，挟住他的腋下，强行把他抱在桌上。

他俯下身，两张脸靠得极近，呼吸都喷在彼此脸上。艾利斯特垂眼注视Omega湿漉漉的长睫毛，问：“有我陪你过发情期还不够么？”

杜澜低下头躲避他的眼神，一滴眼泪打在艾利斯特的手上。

“我不要你。”

艾利斯特霎时气势汹汹捏住杜澜的脸，“那你要谁？说！你看上谁了？”

杜澜吃痛地低叫一声，带着哭腔说道：“谁都可以，反正不要你。”

艾利斯特气得牙痒痒，双手制住杜澜的挣扎，低头就在他的后颈上重重咬下，犬齿刺破皮肤渗出信息素气味浓烈的血珠，艾利斯特用力把血吸进嘴里。

等性腺不再渗血，艾利斯特掐住杜澜的下巴强迫他张嘴，两条舌头纠缠在一起，芝士味和血腥味、烟草味彼此融合，许久艾利斯特才放开气喘吁吁的Omega。

“想要谁可由不得你了，你已经被我标记，每到发情期只能求着我操你。”艾利斯特扬起残忍的笑容，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。

杜澜神情倔强，咬着下唇不说话，半晌艾利斯特轻轻叹了口气，揉乱他的脑袋，“你在犟什么？你自己都说了我们各取所需，交易就是交易而已。性交只是生理需求，我们多睡几次，难道就会产生肉体之外的其他东西吗？”

艾利斯特顿了顿，仔细观察Omega的表情，“难不成你怕自己会爱上我？”

杜澜刹那间红透了脸，他像被踩到尾巴的猫，忍不住高声否认：“我才、才不会！你这种高傲自大又臭屁的Alpha，再讨厌也没有了！不要自作多情！”

艾利斯特忍不住低笑起来，“那不就结了。你不会爱上我，我不会爱上你，我们只是又做交易又上床的生意伙伴兼炮友，关系很单纯。”

杜澜愣愣地仰望着艾利斯特，眼里黯淡绝望，片刻后，他挤出一个难看的笑容：“说得也是，你不会爱我，我也……也不会爱你。”

艾利斯特拍拍他的脸颊，“等通讯仪送来，我们就要重新修改合同。把第一条，不履行婚姻责任、不干涉彼此私生活改成未免引起外界不必要的猜疑，双方有义务在任何时候满足对方的所有生理需求，不得拒绝。同时在合同期内，要求双方有且只有彼此作为唯一性伴侣，除此之外，不能干涉对方的其他所有私事。”

杜澜自顾自地想着心事，并没有认真听进他的话，只是心不在焉地点点头，下一秒就感到一只手钻进他的衬衣，暧昧地在他的胸口游走，同时另一只手熟练地解开了他的裤子。杜澜的声音被另一张嘴堵进了喉咙里，过了许久他才明白过来艾利斯特那句“双方有义务在任何时候满足对方的所有生理需求”是什么意思。

艾利斯特纵情地在这具美丽的躯体里驰骋。

他想不明白在面对这个Omega时，那些无法控制的心跳，那些火焰般燃烧的血液，那些总是濒于失控的陌生情绪是什么，但总归不是爱情，这不像他爱安德鲁时那样的感受——平和、默契而愉快。

大概只是该死的Alpha和Omega信息素在作祟。

当他埋进Omega的深处喷出一股股热液时，他这么想着。  
  
那时候的他总认为他们的时间还很长。  
  
想不明白的那些事都不需要着急，起码还有三年呢。他总有办法搞清楚是怎么回事。总之，现在这个Omega带给他的肉体欢愉远超了所有想象，他暂时还不想舍弃这种快乐。


	23. Chapter 23

汉斯正趴在书桌上表演小鸡啄米，忽然被身边的动静吵醒了，他打了个哈欠，扭头看见杜澜正在匆忙收拾书本，顿时醒了。由于学校在各个教学楼内屏蔽了所有学生的通讯仪信号，连图书馆也不例外，因此这些选择在图书馆进行假期自习的同学们只能以这种非常古老的看书方式来学习。

汉斯瞪大双眼看着这个平日里总要自习到天黑的学习狂，呆呆地问道：“今天居然这么早就准备回去了？”

杜澜动作顿了顿，嗯了一声，吃力地抱着一摞厚厚的医学书走向书架。

汉斯一头雾水，看着他的背影自言自语道：“奇怪奇怪真奇怪。”

等到两个人在校门口分别，汉斯坐上飞行器打开通讯仪，一个头条新闻便突然蹦了出来——“捷报！艾利斯特上校凯旋归来！”

汉斯后知后觉地啊了一声，接着发出贼兮兮的嘿嘿笑声。

从海国回来已经过了一年多，杜澜渐渐习惯了这种平静的生活。他早已恢复了学业，每天上学放学，日子过得很安定。

只是，他已经有些天没见到艾利斯特了。一个月前，前线战事突然吃紧，艾利斯特临危受命前往指挥作战。或许是因为战情十分机密，新闻里也鲜少能看见他出镜。每夜杜澜只能依靠通讯仪里的回忆重放来入睡。

没有艾利斯特的别墅一下子变得太过空旷，叫他无法忍受。于是在这个漫长冬假的每一天里，他都会早早去图书馆自习，汉斯知道了便要求跟着他一块儿去，只是他总是在图书馆打盹。

刚才在路过茶水间时，他无意间瞥见墙壁上的新闻投影，艾利斯特的下巴上长了些许胡渣，却显得更加潇洒落拓。杜澜的心忽然跳得极快，想要立刻回家的念头瞬间充满了他的脑袋，一刻也无法再等。

杜澜跳下飞行器，穿过草坪快步走进主楼，远远便隐约听到几个男人高声交谈的声音。

杜澜循声而去，走到在酒吧外便停下了脚步。他站在门外，一眼就看见艾利斯特正背对着他，随意坐在吧台边仰头喝酒。

安德鲁王子亲昵地搂着一个女性Omega，两个人靠在墙边旁若无人地咬耳朵。

帕特里克中校看看艾利斯特又看看安德鲁王子，不知为什么，杜澜觉得他神情有点焦虑。

还有另外几个军官正在交谈，看起来有些面熟，杜澜偶尔陪同艾利斯特出席社交场合时曾见过寥寥几次，大概是艾利斯特平日里常常往来的好友。

帕特里克第一个发现杜澜的出现，他的表情先是厌恶，立刻又变成了玩味。他扬起虚假的笑容，高声叫了一句：“夫人。”

杜澜原本只朝里头看了看，正准备悄悄离开，不妨忽然被帕特里克叫住，只好收回脚步，站在原地和众人点头致意。

安德鲁闻言便立刻推开那个女伴，大步朝杜澜走来。

“小澜！好久不见，让我仔细看看。”安德鲁按住杜澜不准他溜走，假模假式地端详了他一会儿，“啧，好像瘦了，不过比以前更加迷人。”

安德鲁无视杜澜的抗拒，一手圈着杜澜的肩膀把他带向酒吧内。艾利斯特的背影始终无动于衷，不曾转头看他一眼，杜澜的心渐渐沉进了冰里。

在他们走过吧台时，忽然横地里伸出一只铁箍似的手，狠狠捏住杜澜的手腕，以一种要将他手臂撕下来的可怕力道把他一下子拽离安德鲁的身边。

杜澜不防，被扯得重重跌倒在地，接着一双手蛮横地把他提起来。他被强硬地按坐在一个人的腿上，承受来自对方粗暴的吻。

艾利斯特嘴里全是酒气。杜澜看见他近在咫尺的脸，那双绿眼睛里的疲惫和醉意令他忍不住心里一酸，安慰似的轻轻来回抚摸他的脊背。

过了许久，仿佛是杜澜的温柔安慰起了作用，艾利斯特终于放开那两瓣被他亲肿的嘴唇，神情也恢复了些许清明。

艾利斯特看见杜澜便拧起眉，冷冷问道：“Omega，你怎么在这里？回你的房间去。”

杜澜通红的脸霎时变得惨白，他一言不发地从艾利斯特的腿上跳下去，低着头刚要跑出客厅就被帕特里克拦住了。

帕特里克笑着说：“夫人，我们正要出发去塞勒斯星北部度假，你要不要一起来？”

杜澜看出他的眼神里的不怀好意，想也不想便一口回绝：“没兴趣。”

“好主意！小澜，一起来呀！要我说，和一群Alpha、Beta一块儿度假可没半点意思，还好丽兹小姐赏光愿意陪我。现在你来，多一个Omega正好可以和我们做个伴。”安德鲁在女伴脸上印下响亮的一吻，热情洋溢地说道。

那位名叫丽兹的女性Omega作风大胆奔放，正把嘴唇贴在帕特里克的脖子上吻个不停，闻言便朝杜澜看了一眼，娇笑起来：“我还以为王子殿下一看见这个美人就把我给忘了。”

“我的宝贝儿，我的心肝，你这是误会我了。小澜可是艾利斯特的Omega，而你才是我的。”

两个人说着又开始腻腻歪歪地亲热起来。

杜澜别过眼，“更加没有兴趣。”

他绕过挡在他面前的帕特里克，刚走出酒吧就听到艾利斯特命令的声音：“站住。”

他脚步顿了顿，立刻加快速度向电梯走去。

电梯门片刻便开启，他走进电梯，听到走廊传来急促的声音，是军靴踩在地毯上的沉闷脚步声。

杜澜心里害怕起来，忙抬起一手胡乱抹掉眼眶的泪水，一手急急用力连按电梯键，心里祈祷电梯门立刻合上，好让他赶快把这个狼狈不堪的自己藏回房间里。

但上天没有听到他的许愿。

电梯门将要合上的刹那，一条穿着军靴的腿卡在了中间，电梯门缓缓重新打开。

艾利斯特怒气冲冲地抓住杜澜的手腕，把他抵在电梯壁，喝问：“该死的Omega，你耳朵是聋了吗？”

酒气喷在脸上，杜澜侧过脸，“我的耳朵好得很，正在听从上校大人的吩咐，滚回自己的房间。”

“我问你，我叫你站住，你为什么不停下？”

“叮”的一声，电梯门关上，电梯飞速上升，眨眼间停在了四楼。

杜澜答非所问，“上校大人，恭喜您凯旋归来，同时祝您度假愉快。现在我得回房午睡了。”

杜澜用力挣开他的手，正要走出电梯，却被艾利斯特从后面紧紧抱住。

灼热的气息喷在他的颈侧，低沉的声音钻进他的耳朵，“这阵子我不在家，有没有想我？”

杜澜闭了闭眼，深深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出，“没有，一点儿也没有。”

“我知道你在撒谎，不诚实的Omega。我可是想你得很。”低低的笑声冲击着他的耳膜，杜澜呼吸一窒，心脏几乎跳出胸腔。可随后听到的话语又令他的血冷了下来。

“我想你的小洞，每晚都想操它，想得要疯了。我知道你也想要我的肉棒，想得每天弄湿床单。”

杜澜攥紧掌心，自嘲地笑出声，“是啊，除此之外，我还能想您的什么呢。”

“还有三天就是你的发情期，我不想错过它，”艾利斯特牙齿轻轻在杜澜的耳垂上磨来磨去，“所以你得跟我一起去塞勒斯星。”

这是笃定的命令语句。

不等杜澜发表意见，艾利斯特掰过他的脸堵住他的嘴。

他猛地一把抱起Omega，一边狂热地接吻，一边走出电梯，穿过走廊，随意踢开最近一间客卧的门，把他扔在床上，压了上去。

小别胜新婚，两个人从午后一直做到午夜之后才停止。杜澜饥肠辘辘，小睡了一会儿便醒了，身旁的艾利斯特还在安睡。

艾利斯特看上去非常疲惫，眼下青黑，胡渣落拓，连续多日胶着的战事显然令他心力交瘁。加上喝了许多酒，和大量性爱带来的体力消耗，这次的他睡得尤其沉，因此做完并没有能立刻离去，而是第一次睡在他身边。  
  
像是想深深记住这一刻，杜澜趴在他身边呆呆看了他许久。睡梦中的艾利斯特依旧眉头紧锁，面色肃然。  
  
杜澜低下头，轻轻亲了亲他的眉心，又在他两边眼下分别印了一个吻，接着在他坚毅的嘴角落下一串羽毛般的轻吻。  
  
“做个好梦。”他趴在艾利斯特耳边无声地说道。  
  
他正要下床找点吃的，却被艾利斯特猛然抓住了手，艾利斯特嘴里含含糊糊说了着什么梦话。  
  
杜澜凑过去仔细听，“别走……别走……别离开我……”艾利斯特这样呓语着。  
  
杜澜的心霎时软成一片，他重新爬上床，俯身轻吻艾利斯特的眼皮，温热的掌心温柔地抚摸他的后颈，“我不走，我就在你身边。”  
  
“别离开我……安德鲁……我爱你……”  
  
杜澜呆了好一会儿才回过神来。继续轻抚艾利斯特的后颈，他流下两行眼泪，笨拙地学着安德鲁散漫的腔调，拖长音轻声说：“我不会走的。”  
  
艾利斯特的呓语持续了许久，杜澜傻傻地抱着他，不厌其烦地学着安德鲁的语调贴着他的耳朵一遍又一遍回应他。  
  
后来艾利斯特不说梦话了，杜澜便只是把脸贴着他的胸口，听他的心跳。一下又一下，沉稳有力的心跳声。  
  
等到破晓时分，杜澜轻轻下床，蹑手蹑脚地走回自己房间，就像从没出现在这里。


	24. Chapter 24

由于一天的疲劳和少睡，杜澜在给自己做清理时昏睡在了浴缸里。直到有人猛地推开门发出巨大的响声，他才忽然惊醒。

杜澜揉了揉眼睛，便看到艾利斯特那张不高兴的俊脸正居高临下地俯视着他。

“谁允许你擅自回这个房间？”

杜澜搞不懂他一大早又在发什么火。刚刚醒来，他的意识还没有完全清醒。他慢吞吞从浴缸里站起身，取过浴袍穿上，垂下眼说：“我睡相很差，怕吵醒您。”

“下次不经我允许，你不准随意走动。”

杜澜忍不住说道：“这样未免太霸道了，我只是回我自己的房间……”

“那也不准！这个房子的所有都是我的，”艾利斯特警告道，“包括这个房间，还有住在这里的你。”

杜澜脸色冷下来，“那我搬出去住好了。”

“你敢！”艾利斯特拦住杜澜的腰，把他压在洗手台边。

艾利斯特下身灼热的硬物透过浴袍抵着杜澜的腰，他低头，一口咬在杜澜的下巴上，接着顺势含住他的嘴唇。

两个人在浴室里激烈地做了一次，艾利斯特本来还想继续，但当拉里敲响房门，并在门外说“先生，已经准备好了”时，他便一件件穿上了衣服，并在临走时留下了命令：

“马上要出发前往塞勒斯星，你准备好自己的行李。”

等艾利斯特的脚步声走远，杜澜才回过神来，又重新在浴室里洗了个澡，胡乱往行李箱里塞满衣物。

塞勒斯星是星系里远近驰名的旅行胜地。它属于帝国辖区，距离赫尔加星并不算遥远。东半球永远面朝恒星，因此是一片常年炎热如盛夏的茫茫沙漠，西半球永远背阴，故而满是万年不化的冰川。只有东西半球交界处的双子国——夏花和秋叶，气候宜人，四季温暖如春，花儿常开不败，犹如人间仙境。

这艘太空舰空荡荡的，除了十几个仿生人以外，只有艾利斯特和杜澜两个人。

杜澜偷眼打量艾利斯特，装作不经意地问道：“安德鲁殿下，嗯，和帕特里克中校，他们在哪儿，不打算去了吗？”

“你这么关心他们做什么？”艾利斯特衔着烟，危险地眯起眼睛。

“只是随口问问。”杜澜呐呐地说。

艾利斯特捏住杜澜的下巴，把一口烟吐在他脸上。

“这么快就在找下家了么。”

“我没有！”

杜澜呛得剧烈咳嗽几声。

“别招惹安德鲁。”艾利斯特顿了顿，露出恶劣的笑容，“我奉劝你，也不要把主意打到帕特里克身上。虽然他是个Beta，可他向来歧视Omega得很，绝对瞧不上你。”

“说了不是就不是！”

杜澜只问了一句话就被这个可恶的Alpha添油加醋奚落了一番，顿时偏过头去，丢下这句话，就气得半个字都不想再说了。

“笨蛋，他们早已经到达塞勒斯星。”艾利斯特见Omega被他惹得气呼呼的，心情忽然变得明朗起来，他掐住杜澜的脸颊捏了捏，难得对他好声好气地解释了一句。

路程不远，太空舰航行了三个小时就抵达了塞勒斯星的秋叶国。

他们在公共停机坪转乘小型飞行器到了山顶的度假别墅群。

他们先到达其中一座最大的建筑，那是整个度假中心的办事处，帕特里克已经等在那里。

艾利斯特与帕特里克闲聊了几句，杜澜这才知道原来这个大型度假中心是帕特里克的家族产业，这次是他主动提出战事过后大家一起来放松几天度个假。

帕特里克指挥仿生佣人把他们的行李送往他们即将下榻的别墅，自己则充当向导带他们在别墅之间走走看看。

“殿下正在温泉池，”帕特里克顿了顿，表情多了一丝厌恶，“和那个Omega一起。”

但他很快收好了表情，重新变成他惯有的亲和笑容，“大人，您要不要去泡温泉？”

“听起来不错。”

帕特里克扩大了笑容，“至于夫人，你看上去很累，我带你回别墅休憩。”

杜澜对泡温泉并没有兴致，更不打算与艾利斯特和安德鲁待在同一个场合里，因此点点头便打算回去补眠。

“他和我一起。”艾利斯特语气不容置喙。

帕特里克的笑容僵了僵，随即又若无其事道：“那也好，有Omega专用的温泉。”

他们走了大约十分钟，空气里就能隐约闻到一股硫磺味，穿过曲幽的竹林小径，杜澜看见坐落于一片绿意之中的温泉别墅。这地方极大，据帕特里克介绍，共有八个普通温泉厅和一个vip贵客厅。

杜澜在Omega贵客休息室换上浴袍，走到专用茶室便看见安德鲁王子正躺在丽兹的大腿上，他敞露一片胸膛，惬意地把樱桃核吐在丽兹手心里。

杜澜偷眼瞥见艾利斯特落在安德鲁身上的眼神，他的胸口像被什么给堵住了，连呼吸都变得困难起来。

“小澜，你来啦。”安德鲁一看见杜澜便热情地叫道。

“王子殿下您好。”杜澜不冷不热地和他打了个招呼。

“殿下，您不泡温泉吗？”帕特里克恭敬地问道。

“只泡了一会儿，丽兹小姐说饿了，我们先来垫垫肚子。”安德鲁坐起身，伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠说道，“既然你们都来了，那就一起去温泉吧。”

五个人走出茶室，来到别墅的温泉区。

温泉区的vip贵客室似乎是特为王子和上校清场了，偌大的大厅内竟空无一人，看着十分冷清。贵客室有三个房间，门上分别写有Alpha、Beta和Omega字样。丽兹偎着安德鲁正一起朝Alpha房间走，就被门口站着的一个仿生人拦住了去路。

“小姐，很抱歉，这是Alpha专属。”

“什么啊，刚才明明都能进。”丽兹不高兴地说。

“是啊，这是什么道理？”安德鲁懒洋洋地附和道。

“殿下，按照温泉别墅规定，在有多于一位Alpha在场的情况下，Omega不得进入Alpha专属区。”帕特里克微笑，“这是写在仿生人源码里的，我也无权改变。请丽兹小姐去Omega专区，我已经在那儿为你准备了专业的仿生人按摩师，希望你喜欢。”

丽兹本来满脸不情愿，但听说有按摩师，脸色便转阴为晴。这家温泉别墅的仿生人按摩师出了名的千金难求，只为特定贵客服务，这下她能和小姐妹们炫耀许久了。丽兹和安德鲁腻腻歪歪地吻别完，便快步走进Omega专区。

杜澜不等帕特里克开口，便自己走向Omega专区，却被艾利斯特扯住了手腕。

“你要去和那个女人泡温泉？”艾利斯特俯身在他耳边低声说，“你又看上她了？她能满足你么？”

“你又在发什么疯。”杜澜用力推开艾利斯特，气得眼睛都红了，转身便冲进Omega专区。

丽兹显然对温泉并不感兴趣，她趴在一旁的按摩椅上享受地闭着眼睛，在按摩师的手下发出阵阵令人脸红心跳的呻吟。

这令杜澜松了口气，他从来不喜欢在陌生人面前裸露身体。温泉池里空无一人，于是他把自己深深埋进温泉水里，再解开浴袍搁在岸边。

温泉水温度稍高，但烫得皮肤很舒服。杜澜感到全身每一处都被熨帖着，他坐在水里，累积一夜的疲劳渐渐袭来，立刻陷入了香甜的睡眠。

感觉到脖子的痛意，杜澜迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，他脑子还没从睡梦中清醒，就下意识小声喊了一句“艾利斯特”，那正伏在他颈侧的脑袋抬起来，露出艾利斯特俊美的脸。

艾利斯特黑着脸，双手恶作剧似的用力揉挤杜澜的臀瓣，恶声恶气道：“淫荡的Omega，脱光身体睡在水里，是在等谁来操你？”

话音未落，那硕大的性器便毫无预兆地捅进杜澜身体里，杜澜轻轻发出嘶的一声痛叫，还没睡醒的身体软绵绵地推拒着Alpha的入侵，却被艾利斯特按在池壁猛烈地抽插。

“女Omega没长那玩意儿，她能像我这样干得你直流水么？”艾利斯特不怀好意地撸了撸杜澜的性器，“或者……你这小东西对着Omega硬得起来吗？”

杜澜无法回答，他被插得只能吐出支离破碎的呻吟。

等到雨歇云收，杜澜才回过神来，望着闭目养神的艾利斯特：“你为什么会在Omega专区？”

“那个女人叫声吵死了，亏我还以为你有这么能干，”艾利斯特嗤笑一声，“结果闯进来一看，我还真是高看你了。”

“丽兹去哪里了？”杜澜再次被艾利斯特上校的丰富想象力打败了，他咬了咬下唇，只好随意问了一句话。

艾利斯特忽然睁开眼睛，目光直勾勾地盯住他，“你还真看上她了？告诉你，那女人是个肮脏的妓女，专陪有钱有势的Alpha和Beta睡。你要是敢偷偷和她发生不正当关系，我立刻杀了她。”

“我没有！你不要再胡说八道了！”杜澜气鼓鼓地双手用力捂住艾利斯特的嘴。

艾利斯特注视着他，似乎在判断杜澜的话是真是假。片刻后，他一手圈着杜澜的细腰，一手狠狠抓着他的臀肉，把他死死按进自己怀里，嘴唇模仿他们接吻时那样，伸出舌头狂乱地舔吻杜澜的掌心。杜澜被吓得立刻收回手，接着他的嘴唇就被猛地攫取住了，艾利斯特用膝盖顶开杜澜的双腿，一边霸道地吻他，一边把分身慢慢操进Omega的后穴。

这一次他们做得尤其持久，从暮色刚起一直到星辰闪耀时才鸣金收兵。

等到杜澜穿好浴袍红着脸跟在艾利斯特身后走进茶室时，就看到安德鲁促狭的笑容：“今天被迫听墙角听了一个下午，虽然小澜的声音很好听，但为我的身体着想，我还是早早回了茶室。”

“真是恩爱呢，夫人刚进温泉没一会儿，上校大人就急忙赶来把我轰走了。”丽兹抱着安德鲁的手臂笑道。

杜澜闻言瞪大眼睛，但看到艾利斯特面无表情的脸，他又垂下眼去。

一旁的帕特里克脸色十分难看，连惯常的笑容都消失了。

“请殿下和大人一起移步去下榻的别墅用晚饭。”

五个人出了温泉别墅，坐上自动驾驶飞车，驱车前往住宿区。

夜风卷着花香吹在脸上，杜澜感到身边人的体温，他悄悄抓住那个人的衣角。


	25. Chapter 25

住宿区位于度假中心的正中央，是一片静谧的别墅群。那几个与他们同行的军官早已等在vip别墅内。

为了迎接贵客，度假中心准备的晚餐极其丰富。食物非常美味，经过大量的体力消耗，杜澜本就饿了，因此这一顿他吃得尤其饱。

饭后，帕特里克领着众人前往各自的房间。他安排Alpha住在一层，Beta住在二层，Omega住在三层。每层都有红外线扫描，只允许特定性征的人进入，对此，安德鲁非常不满。

“帕特里克，这是什么狗屁？”

“殿下，我感到很抱歉。只是别墅之前曾经有过Omega贵客在房间内遭到陌生Alpha入室强奸的先例，因此为了以防万一不得不采取这种方式进行防范。”

“所以你们就切断所有客人的正常性生活？”

“只有贵客室是这样，平民室并不会。”

“那我和丽兹小姐就不住这个鬼贵客室了！”

“殿下，平民室鱼龙混杂，不适合您这样尊贵的身份，万一出了任何差池，我和我的家族都无法承受。请您屈就几天。”

丽兹小姐显然更想住在贵客区，就抱着安德鲁的腰，娇声相劝，在他脸上吻个不停。

这时，原本站在一旁的艾利斯特忽然径直大步迈进一楼的那个显示屏上标有“艾利斯特”的房间，砰地一声把门摔上了。

杜澜看着他的背影，不禁攥紧了手心。不想再理会丽兹和安德鲁的腻腻歪歪，他按开电梯走了进去。

杜澜轻易在三楼找到自己的房间。这是一间精致的套房，他的行李箱正搁在客厅的地毯上。

泡完澡，关掉灯，他蜷腿坐在飘窗上静静看着夜色。

艾利斯特现在正在做什么，杜澜忍不住想。

他婆娑着无名指上那枚桔梗花戒指，一股无法抑制的冲动涌上心头。

杜澜鼓起勇气，深呼吸几次，轻触戒指，调动精神力，默念一声“艾利斯特”，第一次对他的Alpha发起视讯请求。但过了许久也没有人应答。

他闭上眼睛，绝望如幽深的水，渐渐淹没了他。

直到安德鲁敲开他的门，艾利斯特才知道原来这别墅的住宿区还屏蔽了通讯仪的通讯信号。

安德鲁一边毫无形象地咒骂帕特里克，一边打开艾利斯特房间的酒柜。

“本来还想和丽兹来个视讯做爱，结果又泡汤了。你的这个下属是禁欲禁出病了吗？见不得别人有性生活啊。”

艾利斯特闭口不答，坐在飘窗上静静地抽烟。

“长夜无聊，只好来找你这个老朋友喝酒了。”

艾利斯特接过安德鲁递过来的酒，仰头就喝了一大口。

“以后少带那些妓女来，我嫌脏。”艾利斯特冷冷地说。

“哦，你这家伙是自己找了个极品Omega，就开始嫌弃我品味差了？”

艾利斯特把烟按灭，转头凝视着安德鲁，“你要是肯点头，我现在就可以和那个Omega离婚。”

安德鲁被他突如其来的话语吓了一跳，下意识打着哈哈说道：“你在开什么玩笑啊。”

但看艾利斯特神情严肃，安德鲁好一会儿才艰难地咽了咽口水，“不是吧你，怎么还在钻牛角尖。你和小澜现在这样不是很好么。”

艾利斯特一言不发，把剩下那瓶酒全灌进肚子里，又徒手撬开另一瓶。

安德鲁见他这副模样，忍不住苦口婆心地劝道：“我和你不合适，我们试过，但是失败了。我受不了你的强硬，你受不了我的滥情。何况我们连床上都不合拍，我要操你，你不肯，你要操我，我觉得恶心，最后只能忍着信息素在打架，互相做手活。这样的日子，你确定是你想要的吗？”

艾利斯特又点燃一根烟，叼在嘴里，他吸了一口，缓缓吐出烟圈。

“只要你愿意，这些就是我想要的。”

安德鲁和他碰了碰酒瓶，无奈地说：“那小澜呢？他怎么办？爱情是骗不了人的，谁都看得出来他爱惨了你，你能无动于衷地把他甩掉吗？”

艾利斯特压下心里那些疯狂躁动的陌生情绪，一切只是信息素在作祟而已，他想。

“我会安排好他，给他一大笔赔偿。”

“既然不爱他，当初何必标记他。”安德鲁叹了口气，“你肯标记他，我以为你至少是有点喜欢的。要知道，被标记过的Omega如果被抛弃，那一辈子就都毁了，下场往往十分凄惨。当然，他长得这样美，肯定有其他人愿意再娶他……”

艾利斯特猛地把酒瓶摔在地上，“闭嘴！轮不到你来操心他的事。”

酒瓶碎片乱飞，没喝完的酒洒得墙上地毯上到处都是。

安德鲁被他突如其来的暴怒吓得立即噤声，虽然同为Alpha，可来自顶级Alpha的威压依然令他不禁膝盖发软，汗毛直立。

过了许久，艾利斯特剧烈起伏的胸膛终于平静下来。他烦躁地抹了把脸，又抓起一瓶酒急急吞了几口。

安德鲁见他这幅样子，心里已经明白了几分，但他深知这位多年好友的脾气，不敢再触他的逆鳞。这是艾利斯特几十年来第一次冲他发这样大的火，这辈子他可不想再体验第二次。

安德鲁心中长吁短叹了半晌，拍了拍艾利斯特的肩：

“你啊，真是太固执了。”

只能等他自己慢慢想通了，安德鲁想道，只是可怜了那个Omega。

第二天杜澜下楼时，帕特里克已经等在一楼电梯口。

“夫人，早上好，昨晚睡得好吗？”帕特里克看着杜澜略微红肿的眼皮，扬起笑容问道。

杜澜当然不打算告诉他昨晚失眠的事，便随意点了点头。

“大家都已前去餐厅用早餐，你是打算等上校大人和安德鲁王子一起走，还是自己先去吃？”

杜澜闻言，转头看了看艾利斯特紧闭的房门。

“殿下昨晚睡在上校大人的房间里。刚才我委托同为Alpha的马克西姆中校敲门，两个房间都无人应答，还以为出了意外。调出走廊监控才知道原来殿下昨夜敲开上校大人的门，并且两人整夜都没再出来。”

帕特里克的语气似乎隐隐藏着高兴，但杜澜无意深究。

他的脸颊早已褪去全部血色，变得惨白。他克制住嘴唇的颤抖，深吸一口气，慢慢说道：“我身体不太舒服，先回房了。”

“不打算用早餐了吗？”帕特里克闲闲地问。

“不了，谢谢。”杜澜用尽全力转身按开电梯。

等电梯门关上，他才脱力般滑坐在地上，他把头埋在膝盖里，耳边一会儿是艾利斯特梦中呓语的“安德鲁我爱你”，一会儿去安德鲁的话语“我也试过，艾利斯特床上向来很勇猛哦”。

他不可控制地想起昨晚他拨给艾利斯特的视讯。

那时候的他在做什么？脑子里闪过艾利斯特和别人亲吻抚摸做爱的画面，每一个画面都像一把利刃在他的胸口狠狠地捅着。

极度的痛苦令他无法承受，他无知无觉地死死咬住手臂，滚烫的眼泪大颗大颗落在膝盖上。

帕特里克看着停在一楼久久没有上升的电梯，展开快意的讽笑，“讨人厌的Omega。”

这时艾利斯特的房门打开了，安德鲁揉着眉心大步走出来。

“宿醉的滋味可真不好受。”安德鲁嘟囔道。

“早上好，殿下。”

“帕特里克，差人送些乳酪来我房间，喝了一夜酒，现在我得去补眠了。”安德鲁打了个大大的哈欠，从身后关上了自己的房门。

艾利斯特过了一会也走出了房间，他看起来是刚洗过澡，刮了胡子，瞧上去英俊非凡，并不显得疲惫。

“大人，早上好。”

“那个Omega在哪？”

帕特里克瞥了一眼终于开始跳动上升的电梯数字，悄悄松了口气。

“丽兹小姐在餐厅用早餐，至于夫人，我没看见，大约是还没起床吧。”

艾利斯特迈开长腿就走向电梯。

“大人，您进不去Omega专层。”帕特里克忍不住说道。

艾利斯特双手插袋冷冷地盯着帕特里克，“那由你来想办法。”

艾利斯特的眼神压迫力十足，帕特里克差点维持不住笑容，他僵硬着笑容说：“已经派人前去叫醒夫人。请您先行去用早餐，我会亲自领夫人去餐厅。”

艾利斯特倚在墙边点了一支烟，“我在这里等。”

杜澜刚回到房间，就听到笃笃笃的敲门声。

“夫人，您好。帕特里克中校大人吩咐我请您下楼用饭。”

“我不饿。”

“请您务必下楼，中校大人还在等您。”

那恼人的声音持续不断不肯罢休，杜澜心烦意乱地爬下床，去浴室掬了几捧水洗脸，再仔细擦干净，他望一眼镜子里自己通红的眼睛，又垂下眼去。

杜澜走出电梯便看见艾利斯特抽烟的侧脸，他心中一痛，不由得停住了脚步。

艾利斯特扔掉烟头，大步朝他走来，杜澜不禁后退一步。

“磨磨蹭蹭的Omega，看看现在几点？你在摆什么架子，是要大家等你一个人吗？”

杜澜垂着头，闭了闭眼，轻声说：“对不起。”

艾利斯特抬起他的脸，感到Omega的抗拒，他用力掐住杜澜的下巴。他的眼神从Omega湿润的睫毛和发红的眼角扫过，落在他红红的可爱鼻头上。

艾利斯特啧了一声，“又怎么了，真是好哭鬼。”

他低下头，凑过去吸吮Omega花瓣似的鲜红嘴唇，杜澜挣扎得越厉害，艾利斯特碾过他双唇的力气就越大。

直到Omega因接吻而险些窒息，艾利斯特才放开他的桎梏，可一看见Omega嫌弃似的用手背用力抹嘴唇，艾利斯特心头的火气轰的一下燃了起来。

他把杜澜推在墙上，死死抵住他，压在他身上反复霸道地蹂躏他红肿的双唇。等嘴里尝到了咸咸的味道，艾利斯特睁眼看见两行泪痕从Omega通红的眼睛里蜿蜒而下。

艾利斯特的心瞬间像被棉花堵住了，他松开被他捏出红痕的纤细手腕，怜惜似的吻他的泪眼。

“告诉我，你怎么了？”

艾利斯特突如其来的罕见温柔令杜澜的泪水更加汹涌而出。可他只是不停摇头，喉咙哽咽着，说不出半个字来。

艾利斯特不顾他的挣扎，打横抱起他，经过帕特里克时，头也不回地说：“给我一间房。”

帕特里克不敢拒绝，只好不情不愿地领着艾利斯特穿过贵客大厅，来到一间隐蔽的房门前。

“这本是我幼时的卧室，不过已闲置多年……”

帕特里克话还没说完，就被艾利斯特不耐烦地打断。

“开门。”

帕特里克噎了噎，只好通过虹膜认证，门刚一发出咔的轻响，艾利斯特便踢开门。

“任何人都不准进来。”他命令道，背过身又把门踢上了。

帕特里克盯着紧闭的门许久，慢慢翘起嘴角，露出残酷的微笑。

“Omega，消失吧。”

艾利斯特坐在床上，把杜澜紧紧拘在怀里。他双手狠狠抓着Omega的臀肉，用力的舌头扫过他脸上残余的泪水。

“告诉我。”艾利斯特命令道。

他声音威严，不容反抗。

杜澜垂下眼，不发一言。

艾利斯特一把扯下他的裤子，把硬得发疼的性器抵在他的股间。

“说话。”

杜澜倔强地咬紧下唇。

勃发的性器闯进他的小穴里，以一种要将他捅穿的力道，猛然一进到底。

艾利斯特额角青筋一跳一跳的，他强忍着快感，停在Omega身体深处，“开口，Omega。”

见杜澜仍旧默不作声，他开始从下而上猛地操他，他动作大开大合，每一次抽插都几乎连根拔出，又直捅到底。杜澜喉咙里泄出支离破碎的呻吟，却倔强地握紧掌心，不肯屈服。

这场刑罚般的性爱持续了不知多久，直到艾利斯特在他体内射出热液，杜澜都没有开口说一句话。

性交过后的Omega看上去可怜兮兮的，他的眼睛像小兔子一样红，脸上的泪痕清晰可见，下唇被他自己咬破了渗出丝丝鲜血，脖子锁骨和胸口上遍布青紫咬痕，手腕腰间和大腿满是被掐出的红印子，腿间一片泥泞狼藉，雪白的臀肉被抓出一个个鲜明的掌印。但他的神情依然倔强。

艾利斯特把他平放在床上，双臂撑在他脸颊两侧，与他四目相对。

“为什么哭？”

杜澜把脸侧向一边，并不回答。

艾利斯特俯身飞快在他哭得红红的鼻头上轻咬了一口，杜澜忍不住转过脸来，眼神正撞进艾利斯特深邃的眼眸里。

艾利斯特在他嘴唇上连亲了几下，又吻了吻他的眼皮。

“告诉我。”

似乎被这串令人措手不及的温情亲吻惊呆了，杜澜缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。

艾利斯特轻轻用牙齿磨了磨Omega软软的耳垂，在他耳边含糊地说道：“如果你不肯说，我们就在这房间里一直待到你肯说为止。”

杜澜闭上眼睛，强装出一副公事公办的语气，说道：“上校大人，您违背了我们的合约。”

“哦？”

“昨晚……昨晚您违约了。”

“说来听听。”

“您自己心里一清二楚，何必要我说出来。”

“我想听。”

杜澜深吸一口气，缓缓说道：“合同里说合约期内，双方为彼此的唯一性伴侣，但您昨晚违背了，您和殿下……”

他哽住喉咙，说不下去了。

艾利斯特的全身却被一种陌生的喜悦占据了。

“所以，你是在为这件事哭？”

“我没有！”杜澜撒谎。

“那你为什么哭？”

“只是今天眼睛痛。”

那股躁动的柔情令艾利斯特不由自主地翘起嘴角，他笑着俯身深深吻住杜澜。

好一会儿，他才重新撑起双臂凝视着Omega。

“我不接受你的污蔑。”

杜澜忽然睁开眼睛看向他。

“Omega，你在为一件子虚乌有的事平白指控我不守信用。这是在损害我的名誉。”

杜澜呼吸几乎停住了，半晌他才找回自己的声音，轻声说：“如果你没说谎，那我向你道歉。”

“我从来不相信道歉，你得拿出实际行动来给我看看。”

杜澜的表情看上去像是终于活了过来，他搂着艾利斯特的腰，昂起脖子凑过去温柔地含了含Alpha的下唇。

艾利斯特趁热打铁：“别想这样就把我给打发了。想好怎么补偿了么？”

杜澜只好摇摇头，傻傻地问他：“你想要什么补偿？”

艾利斯特靠坐在床头，注视着埋头跪趴在他腿间正笨拙地上下吞吐的Omega，视线从他被塞得鼓囊囊的粉色脸颊，沁着汗珠的鼻尖，到含着肉棒的嫣红嘴唇，一直向下。

艾利斯特嘴角扬起连自己都没察觉的笑意，连插进Omega温暖口腔的性器都又胀大了一圈。  
  
操了他的嘴不知多久，艾利斯特抵住Omega紧窒的喉口喷出阵阵滚烫的浊液。杜澜愣愣地看着艾利斯特，下意识就把嘴里的东西咽了下去。  
  
艾利斯特一见他这副淫荡而不自知的模样，心口鼓动，血液下冲，刚射精的性器又立刻硬了。他猛地把Omega扑倒压在床上，下身一沉，又操进了他的小穴。  
  
性事持续到午后。听到杜澜的肚子发出一阵又一阵抗议似的咕咕叫，艾利斯特才肯放过他，两个人穿上衣服去餐厅用餐。


	26. Chapter 26

饭后同其他人汇合，艾利斯特与军官们一行早已打算好前往阿瓦罕沙漠比赛徒手捕猎三眼蛇，安德鲁拒绝了帕特里克中校的邀请，懒洋洋地说自己对那些打打杀杀的事毫无兴趣，搂着丽兹小姐就去宴会厅跳舞了。

杜澜则回屋补眠，发情期将至，他得趁今天好好补觉，以应付接下来精疲力尽的一周。

回到房间里，他闻到熏香与昨天不同，来不及细想，一阵突如其来的古怪困意忽然席卷了杜澜，甚至来不及换上睡衣，他刚坐在床上就不由自主身体向后仰，昏睡了过去。

杜澜在睡梦中感到体温越来越热，像睡在一团火里，他迷迷糊糊知道这是发情期开始的征兆。他挣扎着想醒来，可是他的眼皮不可思议的沉重，那股粘稠的睡意像一团沼泽，拖着他不肯放他走。

忽然，他隐约发觉有一个视线正落在自己脸上，这陌生的视线充满了恶意，叫他不寒而栗，杜澜满头大汗，用尽全力终于勉强把眼睛睁开一条缝。

映入眼帘的是一双军靴，杜澜咬了咬舌尖，一阵疼痛唤醒他的精神，他努力睁大眼睛。

面前的人身材挺拔，相貌平平，惯常挂在嘴边的和煦微笑消失不见，取而代之的是一抹冷冷地邪笑。

是帕特里克。

杜澜眼睛环顾四周，一片茫茫沙漠，夕阳在天边拖出长长的血色。

“夫——人。”帕特里克故意拖长音叫道。

杜澜尝试动了动，发觉自己全身疲软无力，甚至伸不出一根手指，显然是有人在他身上动了什么手脚。

“这还是我们第二次独处呢，感觉怎么样？”

帕特里克抱臂踢了踢沙子，慢悠悠地说道。

杜澜张了张嘴，却一个字也说不出来。

“抱歉，我忘了说，你吸了太多的麻痹熏香，暂时还恢复不了。”

帕特里克看见杜澜的眼神，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

“听不到夫人牙尖嘴利地骂我，真是遗憾呢。”

帕特里克笑了一阵，忽然冷下脸来，道：“夫人啊夫人，你觉得你配得上这个称呼吗？”

清醒过来，发情期的症状变得愈发明显，杜澜懒得听帕特里克的胡言乱语，忍着高热的煎熬，集中精神力尝试连接通讯仪，可连试三次都没有察觉到响应。

帕特里克举起手掌，炫耀似的展开手指，一枚桔梗花戒指正圈在他的小指上。

“夫人，你是……在找这个么。”

杜澜艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个断断续续的词：“为什么……你……做什么……”

“我给你看点好东西。”

帕特里克捻了捻他脖子上的子弹挂坠，一个画面投映在杜澜面前。这是帕特里克的回忆片段。

背景里也是一片广漠的黄沙，艾利斯特正用脚踩住一只浑身金黄的巨大蟒蛇，他的脚边还有另外两条大蛇，一动不动，显然已经死了。艾利斯特一手掰开它长满森白利齿的嘴，另一只手深深探进它嘴里，直到整条手臂都伸进去，片刻后他掏出拳头大小的一个红色圆形物。

“三眼蛇尾部还有一只眼睛，性情极其凶残，那些在沙漠里失踪的人往往都是被它们吞了。它们通体黄色，藏在沙漠里很难被寻常肉眼发现。”帕特里克看得入了迷，兴趣盎然地解释道，“有些成年雌性三眼蛇的身体里藏了价值连城的肉玛瑙。可问题在于，肉玛瑙只能从活三眼蛇嘴里掏出来，一旦它预感到将死，会立刻合上牙关咬碎肉玛瑙。而且一条雌性三眼蛇身边通常都有两条雄性三眼蛇做护卫，对付一条已经够呛，何况是三条。这可真不是件容易的活计。每年为了肉玛瑙而来却死于蛇腹的莽夫不计其数。”

帕特里克忽然鼓起掌来，赞美道：“回看记忆我还是忍不住感叹，上校以一敌三轻松取得肉玛瑙，半分也没受伤。不愧是我多年来一直追逐的人生楷模。”

杜澜提心吊胆地看着那不停挣扎扭动着想合上的可怕蛇牙，直到艾利斯特完全抽出手臂，他才后知后觉地放松呼吸。

“你看，好戏来了。”帕特里克把画面往前跳过了一小段，指着投影里忽然僵住的艾利斯特，好整以暇地说道。

艾利斯特眼神里露出焦急来，他手起刀落，利落地刺穿这条妄图反扑的三眼蛇的心脏，头也不回地大步朝飞行器跑去。

打开飞行器，能看到其余四个同行的军官躺在飞行器里，每个人都挂了彩。马克西姆中校伤势最为严重，他睡在简易治疗舱里，一条手臂齐根消失，伤口处的鲜血已经凝固。

“把飞行速度调至上限，现在！”

“上校，怎么了？”有人看出艾利斯特脸色不对，忙开口问道。

“接到度假中心的消息，安德鲁殿下失踪了。”是帕特里克焦急的声音。

艾利斯特转过脸来直面帕特里克，杜澜可以清楚地看到他所有细微的表情。

“把情况全部告诉我。”

“是的，大人。据别墅的天眼监控来看，下午两点至三点时，殿下与丽兹小姐都在宴会厅跳舞。三点一刻钟时，殿下和丽兹小姐离开舞厅，在茶室待了约四十分钟。就在半个钟头前，约莫四点时，监控最后一次拍到殿下，是殿下和丽兹小姐一同进入温泉。出于保护客人隐私的考虑，别墅并未在温泉、卧室、洗手间安装监控，温泉内的情况我们不得而知。就在十五分钟前，原先安排好的按摩仿生人进入温泉，却只看见丽兹小姐独自一人昏倒在温泉中，而找遍了整个别墅都没找到殿下。我试过定位殿下的通讯仪，却一无所获。”

艾利斯特一言不发，锐利的目光直直地审视着帕特里克。

“你的度假中心安保系统全是废铜烂铁么。”

“是属下失职，等找到殿下，我甘愿承担全部责任。”

“先把人找到再说。”艾利斯特顿了顿，“排查度假中心所有监控，找到嫌疑人。”

“您的意思是……？”

“安德鲁没这么大的本事可以躲过遍布的摄像头，他也没必要这样做，陪他的那个妓女还在温泉。唯一的可能性只有一个——他被人绑架了。”

“好的，我已经通知关闭度假中心所有出入口，相关人员正在调取排查中心全部一万六千个摄像头资料。”

“现在立刻派人查那个妓女昏迷的原因。”

“是的，长官。”

帕特里克把画面又向前跳转了一些，背景一转，变成了度假中心内。

艾利斯特高大的背影快步走进一间满是屏幕的监控室。

“长官，这是别墅区的管理人，穆勒先生。”

艾利斯特扫了一眼满墙的屏幕，“查到了什么？”

须发花白的穆勒先生说起话却中气十足，“大人，我们排查了所有监控，发现有个仿生人行动诡异，好几次被拍到出现在他本不应该去的贵客区。”

艾利斯特像是想到了什么，忽然转过脸，向穆勒看去，“你查过贵客区每个角落吗？”

“是的，大人。”

“我的Omega的房间你也进去查了？”

“我们查了夫人的房间，并未发现异常。”

“他人在哪里？”

穆勒愣住了，“夫人不是和您一起吗？”

艾利斯特猛地俯身盯住他，“你是说，你查看他房间时，他并不在房中？”

“是、是的。”

“那他在哪里。”艾利斯特一字一句地问道。

这时帕特里克发出一声惊呼，“长官，您看！”

在他指向的屏幕里，是Alpha温泉区门口一晃而过的黑影。

“放慢20倍。”艾利斯特命令道。

慢放以后，能清晰地看见黑影颈后的仿生人标志。

“调出住宿区三楼走廊的监控。”

“是的，长官。”

过了一会儿，画面外响起帕特里克故作沉重的声音：“看来这个仿生人最后出现的地方是夫人的房门外。”

艾利斯特用拳头狠狠捶断了一旁的竹几，“该死！”

记忆画面又向前跳转。

“就是这儿了。”依然是帕特里克的画外音。

艾利斯特的背影走进这间昏暗的仿生人储藏室。

“这个编号957614385的仿生人平时就住在3476号储藏柜里。”

帕特里克启动最高权限指令，打开了标有3476的一人高储藏柜，一张轻飘飘的纸片在空中缓缓飞下。

艾利斯特抓住那张纸，低头扫了一眼，脸色变得极其难看。

画面渐渐移近艾利斯特，那张纸的内容也缓缓出现在画面中。

“亲爱的上校大人，我想同你做个游戏。现在你的王子殿下和上校夫人都在我的手里，而他们的死活由你决定。你可以选择放弃他们之中任意一个人的性命，来换得另一个人的存活。

想要救王子殿下，就独自来玛依努尔冰川顶找他，想要救上校夫人，就独自来阿瓦罕沙漠中心找他。你的时间不多，秋叶国的夕阳完全落下时，就是他们的死期到了。再好心提醒你一句，别和我耍花招，否则他们一个都活不了。别忘了我在看着你。期待你发自内心的选择。”

艾利斯特把那张纸捏得稀碎。

“长官，这……”帕特里克迟疑着，“这是恶作剧吧？”

“该死的惠勒杂种！”

“您是说，这是惠勒军区的阴谋？！”

“纸张里有几不可闻的苓梵花香，这是一种只长在惠勒的野花。”

“那这次您绝对不能前往！惠勒星不知出于什么阴谋，这几年一直将活捉您作为头号目标，如果这次真的是他们背后主使，那么最终还是为了捉住您。”

艾利斯特眼中交织着怒火和焦急，看了眼天空，太阳已经开始西沉。

画面在这里就消失了，杜澜看见天边最后的霞光即将落下，他闭上了眼睛。

发情期带来的持续体热高温压榨着他全身每一滴水，将他折磨得嘴唇干裂，喉咙发苦。

好在熏香的药效随着时间推移渐渐消散了一些，杜澜终于能开口说出完整的话。

“为什么？”

帕特里克哈哈大笑，举起激光枪。

“因为你是可恶的Omega，一个妄图迷惑上校的Omega。长官大人应该和安德鲁王子殿下那样尊贵的Alpha结婚，而不是被你这样一无是处的淫贱Omega缠住手脚。Alpha这样天生的强者就该和同样是强者的Alpha结合，这是我从长官大人那里学到的道理。”

“你疯了。”

“我是疯了，可你就要死了，小可怜。”帕特里克笑声变得愈发癫狂。

“不用我说你也该猜到了，长官大人早已立刻乘飞行器赶往玛依努尔冰川救殿下。”

杜澜胸口像被砸碎了，身处灼热的沙漠中，身体的高温还在折磨他，可他的心却是彻骨的冰寒。

睁开空洞的眼睛，他木然地看着帕特里克：“你该动手了。杀了我吧。”

帕特里克看着他的眼神，那一瞬间，心里震了震，“你不怕死？”

“现在不怕了。”杜澜惨然一笑。

愣愣地望着杜澜的笑容，他忍不住问道：“为什么？”

杜澜深吸了一口气。

“大概是因为，拜你所赐，我此刻感受到了比死更痛的东西。”他平静的说。

就这样结束吧，这无休无止的痛苦和绝望，他想。

最后一缕暮色落下地平线，帕特里克早已瞄准Omega胸口的激光枪却迟迟无法扣下。

他还沉浸在Omega那个甘愿赴死的绝望笑容里无法回神。

这是他第一次看见他的笑。他一生从没见过这样美丽得动人心魄的瞬间。

帕特里克咬牙，用尽全力强行稳住动摇的心神，双手按住扳机正要下扣，忽然被一股巨力重重扫在腿弯，他膝盖一软，险些跪倒在地，连激光枪都掉到了一旁。

薄薄夜色里，他看见一条水桶粗的金色大蟒盘住他的下半身，张开血盆大口正要从他的脑袋兜头吞下。

帕特里克的双腿已被蛇尾紧紧缠住，只能双手死死扣住巨蟒的上下鄂，不让它继续再靠近。那蛇被捏住了嘴，便扭动蛇身，将帕特里克越缠越紧。

蛇的缠力极大，帕特里克的胸口被压住，渐渐无法呼吸，他痛苦地喘着气，却于事无补，气管吸到的空气越来越稀少。

就在他意识开始模糊时，突然听到近在咫尺的轻微声响，那蛇一下子松开帕特里克，暴怒地向不远处的杜澜游去。

杜澜开了一枪，几乎用尽所有气力。他咬破舌尖，爆发出最后的力量，颤抖着手指开了第二枪，正中巨蟒的七寸。

瞬间而至的巨蟒更加狂暴起来，蛇尾缠住杜澜的腰，蛇头便要一口吞了他的脑袋。

趁此机会，帕特里克从背后飞身扑住巨蟒的脑袋，沉重军靴狠狠在它丑陋的蛇头上连踩了十几脚，见那蛇还要反扑，他五指成抓，猛地破开蛇腹，捏碎蛇心，再踩烂七寸，巨蟒终于僵住不动了。

杜澜坐在黄沙里，静静地看着帕特里克的动作，半晌他才低声说：“你是想亲自杀我，对么？那么现在就开枪吧。”

他艰难地从手边的沙子里摸出那把激光枪，扔在帕特里克脚边。

帕特里克却没有捡。

“为什么要救我？”

“救你？”

杜澜抹去额头的汗水，他的脸颊因为发情期而变得潮红。

他面无表情地说：“那蛇吃了你以后就会来吃我，我可不想和你这个惹人厌的Omega歧视者死在同一个蛇肚子里。”

帕特里克一动不动地注视着他。

“夕阳已经落下，中校。请你守时。”杜澜提醒道。

帕特里克慢慢捡起那把枪，心里却不知怎么的，一点也不想杀这个Omega了。

他极其缓慢地反复用手擦去枪上的沙子，忍不住偷眼打量不远处那个美丽的Omega。

他正准备开口，就听见远方传来飞行器的轰鸣。

不过片刻之间，那飞行器就降落在了沙漠里，还没等飞行器停稳，一个人影就跳了下去，飞奔而来。

帕特里克从没见过在他面前向来冷静自持的艾利斯特上校外露出如此惊痛的神色，看见杜澜毫不挣扎地任由艾利斯特上校将他横抱起来，帕特里克心中忽然升起一股异样的感觉。

他的眼神胶在杜澜的脸上，努力想分辨出这陌生的情绪是什么，却毫无头绪。


	27. Chapter 27

杜澜坐进飞行器时，发情期带来的汹涌情热已经令他的神智开始迷糊不清，直到艾利斯特喂给他几口水，他才稍稍回复意识。

艾利斯特紧紧抱着他，吻他的后颈，用信息素缓解Omega的煎熬。

“告诉我，怎么救下他的？”艾利斯特嘴唇贴着杜澜的脖子，低声问一旁的帕特里克。

帕特里克正出神地看着他们，过了片刻才回过神，他瞥见Omega露在外面的雪白颈子，忽然红了脸，他愣了愣，说道：“长、长官，我……”

“我昏迷醒来时正要被大蛇吃进肚子，多亏中校及时赶到救了我。”从艾利斯特的胸膛传来杜澜闷闷的声音。

帕特里克呆呆地盯着他被艾利斯特按在怀中的背影，心像被什么挠了一下。

“干得不错。看见什么可疑的人么？”

帕特里克过了一会儿才反应过来艾利斯特是在向自己问话，他强自定了定神，“报告长官，没有。”

艾利斯特沉吟了片刻，忽然说：“这次绝不是惠勒杂种的手笔。”

帕特里克忍不住打了个寒噤，他收敛住表情，试探地问道：“您的意思是……？”

“如果是他们，绝不可能这样轻易放过我。”

帕特里克忍不住飞快看了一眼杜澜，然后问道：“大人，殿下他还好吗？”

杜澜的背影微微一震。

“他很好。幕后主使把他放置在恒温的飞行器内，毫发无损。只有那个仿生人守着，我刚抓住它，它就捏碎自己后颈的核心自行报废了。”

帕特里克悄悄松了口气，偷眼觑着杜澜的反应，“那殿下现在是回别墅了吗？”

艾利斯特嗯了一声。

他抬起杜澜的脸，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“我一定会查出这个该死的幕后主使，杀了他。”

“这件事，您有头绪吗？”帕特里克迟疑地问。

“你去查查玛依努尔山顶那艘飞行器，再派专人仔细检查那个报废的仿生人。排查出入口依旧不能松懈，还必须盘查每一个工作人员。监控那里是重点，多派人手盯着。仿生人的幕后一定有一个对度假中心了如指掌的人，他依然潜伏在那里。”

“是的，长官大人。”  
  
帕特里克犹豫了一会儿，才摊平掌心，“这是夫人遗落的通讯仪。”

“好了，你先下去。”艾利斯特接过戒指，戴在杜澜无名指上。他把意识模糊的杜澜平放在椅子上，站起身开始解自己的军装衣扣。

“嗯……嗯？”帕特里克从来没想过，要把自己的眼光从杜澜身上移开是一件这么困难的事。

艾利斯特注意到他投向Omega的眼神，顿时像被侵占了领地的凶兽，他从喉咙里发出低低的咆哮声：“滚回你自己的飞行器，立刻。”

飞行器还没启动，艾利斯特不由分说一脚把帕特里克踹出去，砰地一声关上门。

帕特里克被踢得滚进沙子里。他在原地呆呆地坐许久，才慢慢走向自己来时坐的飞行器。  
  
飞行器里那些与被他以分头寻找为理由支开的人都已经在等他。帕特里克脑子里依然满是刚才惊鸿一瞥时Omega潮红的脸。

他觉得自己或许完蛋了。

帕特里克回到别墅区就一直心神不宁地坐在贵客区枯坐，一直等到过了午夜，他才看见艾利斯特横抱着Omega走进贵客区。

艾利斯特上身只穿着衬衫，头发有些凌乱，呼吸不稳，他怀里的Omega不再穿着刚才那一身白衣黑裤，而是裹着宽大的军装外套，露出两条又白又长的腿，他闭着眼睛，显然已经睡着。

“给我个像样的房间，七天内谁也不准打扰，水和食物定时搁在门口。”艾利斯特飞快地对他交待。

帕特里克强行按捺下胸口鼓噪的情绪，他听见自己回答道：“好的，大人。”

他带领艾利斯特穿过贵宾区向里快步走了约十分钟，来到一栋掩映在荷花池后的清幽别墅。

“大人，这是发情期贵客的专用别墅。每天会有专人端来食物。祝您……”他顿了顿，“和夫人渡过一个愉快的发情期。”

绑架事件的第二天，安德鲁就重新变得活蹦乱跳，立刻风风火火地开始在各个酒会和晚宴来往猎艳。由于丽兹小姐醒来以后一直大哭大叫闹着要回帝国，帕特里克烦不胜烦，便着人安排把她送回了赫尔加星。对此，安德鲁并没有任何表示，早已和新结识的一对双胞胎Beta打得火热。

其他军官们养好伤都陆陆续续走了，只有安德鲁乐不思蜀。而帕特里克出于某种连他也说不清楚的原因，也一直等在度假中心没有离开。

第七天时，贵客区的午宴变得尤其冷清，因为安德鲁和双胞胎兄弟分手了，餐桌上就只剩安德鲁和帕特里克对坐吃饭。  
  
帕特里克想了又想，还是忍不住开口：“殿下，Omega的发情期是什么样的？”  
  
“不是吧你，几岁了？”安德鲁切着牛排夸张地叫起来。  
  
“三十一了。”帕特里克只好老实回答。  
  
“靠，你白活这么多年啦？光顾着长年纪去了？别告诉我你还是处男，我会忍不住暴揍你一顿的。”  
  
“怎么可能！”帕特里克几乎跳起来，“我十五岁就破处了！”  
  
“那你这么多年一次也没碰上过Omega男女朋友的发情期？那可真够惨的。”  
  
“我……我没交往过Omega，我以前交往的全是Beta。”  
  
安德鲁放下刀叉，严肃地注视着帕特里克，“我始终认为，每个人一生中必须至少要交往一个Omega，就连Omega自己都该和一个Omega谈一次恋爱。发情期时那种无法控制的激情，Omega那全身心对你的热爱、渴求和依恋，啧啧，真是妙不可言。”  
  
帕特里克出神地盯着自己碟子里的炖牛肉，呓语般地说：“是这样吗……”  
  
“可怜的帕特里克，你错过太多了。”安德鲁同情地看了眼帕特里克，伸长手越过餐桌拍了拍他的肩膀，“赶紧找个Omega试试看吧，我打赌你会喜欢的。”  
  
帕特里克眼前不由得浮现出杜澜睡着的脸和纤细的长腿，他压下躁动的生理反应，装作漫不经心地问道：“殿下，那Omega的信息素又是怎样的？你知道的，我闻不到。”  
  
“这让我怎么解释，多种多样嘛。我闻过花香的，闻过酒香的，甚至还闻过油漆味的。”安德鲁露出一言难尽的表情，“一般来说，越漂亮的Omega，香味越好闻。”  
  
“那您闻过最好闻的Omega信息素是谁？”帕特里克紧张地攥紧桌布。  
  
“喏，当然是小澜咯。艾利斯特这家伙真是生在福中不知福，这么美的Omega，这么迷人的信息素，契合度又高得离谱，还爱惨了他，我都想不出他们床上会有多爽。唉，他再不好好珍惜，以后可没得后悔药卖喽。”  
  
帕特里克像漂在沸水里，一会上浮一会下沉，想象着艾利斯特和杜澜在一起的画面，他整个人备受煎熬。  
  
他咳了一声，找回了理智，装出恰到好处的好奇，不会显得过分关心，只是自然的闲谈。  
  
“那夫人他的信息素是什么味道？”  
  
“唔嗯……”安德鲁托腮想了想，“像苹果花香，但又不完全一样，还有些玫瑰幽香，再掺了点柑橘的果味，隐约还有其他我叫不出名字的香味。其实Omega的信息素并非一成不变，他们平时的信息素和发情期的香味通常是有些许差别的。当然小澜发情期的味道我就不知道了，这只有艾利斯特清楚。”  
  
“苹果花香，玫瑰香和柑橘香吗……”帕特里克在心里轻轻默念。  
  
发情期的第二天，艾利斯特察觉到Omega的不对劲。  
  
发情期是Omega最为脆弱的时候，此时的他们对Alpha的依赖会达到顶峰，以往每一次发情期，在情热暂退的间隙，陷入小睡中的杜澜会情不自禁地向艾利斯特越靠越近，他会像一根缠人的藤蔓，紧紧依附者自己的大树。那时的他虽然还在昏睡，但总是会千方百计钻进艾利斯特怀里或者贴住他宽阔的脊背。  
  
而这一次，在每一个退潮的短暂休息里，恢复了些许理智和体力的Omega都会立刻远远地滚向大床的另一侧，背对着艾利斯特蜷起身体睡去。  
  
艾利斯特看见他微微发抖的后颈，忍不住走过去抱他，被惊醒的Omega只是睁着他空洞的眼睛把自己缩成一团。  
  
艾利斯特不由分说地把他抱起来，缠绵地吻他的双唇：“胆小鬼，是被三眼蛇吓到了么？”  
  
Omega一言不发，半晌只是点了点头。  
  
艾利斯特看见杜澜这副模样，心中绞痛，一股尖锐的后怕充满他的胸膛。  
  
艾利斯特吻他的力度越来越重，喃喃道：“万幸你没事。对不住，我该早些赶去救你的。”  
  
艾利斯特想告诉杜澜，那段路途的每一分每一秒他都想立刻掉头追上帕特里克，与他交换目的地。当时的他满脑子都只有眼前这个Omega，匆匆救下安德鲁之后，他立刻以最快速度朝沙漠赶来，心里恨不得杀了自己。在看见杜澜活生生坐在沙漠里时，那种前所未有的狂喜夹杂着自责的痛楚，是他从未体验过的复杂情感。  
  
那一刻，艾利斯特终于明白，他对这个Omega的感觉或许不仅仅是信息素带来的肉欲冲动这么简单。  
  
“还好……他对昨天发生的一切一无所知。”像是害怕怀里人突然消失不见，艾利斯特把双臂越收越紧，心里这样想道。  
  
Omega听了他的话语，大滴大滴眼泪从眼中无声滚落。他像失去了灵魂，不言不语，任由Alpha随意摆弄，不主动不拒绝。  
  
发情期过后的第二天，剩余的一行人便出发回程了。这个假期过得兵荒马乱，杜澜看起来失去了一些生气，整个人苍白脆弱，在回程的太空舰上对每一个人态度都更加疏离。艾利斯特面色阴沉，显然心情不佳。帕特里克则是满腹心事，努力控制自己不去偷瞄杜澜。倒是安德鲁，在恋恋不舍地和新艳遇——一个已被标记的已婚Omega吻别以后，又开开心心地接上通讯仪和旧情人撩骚。


	28. Chapter 28

度假多日，军物堆积如山，艾利斯特只好吩咐帕特里克把安德鲁和杜澜分别送回家，他自己则独自飞往军部。

飞行器在王宫附近停留片刻，帕特里克站在地上行了个标准军礼，目送安德鲁被四个骑士护送着进了宫门，便重新登上飞行器。

这下小小的舱室内只剩下帕特里克和杜澜二人，帕特里克心跳得极快，紧张到手心冒汗，杜澜的侧脸依旧很冷淡，一言不发望着窗外出神。

帕特里克下意识地嗅了嗅，仍然没有闻到一丝如安德鲁所说的那种苹果花香味，他挠了挠脸，忽然升起一种无能为力的挫败感。

两人静了半晌，帕特里克终于问道：“那天……为什么不拆穿我？”

“不为什么。”杜澜平淡地答道。

“你根本没必要为我向长官大人撒谎。”

“你是他最信任的下属，我不想看到他失望的表情。”杜澜声音很轻，轻得似乎只是在说给自己听。

落在帕特里克耳中却如一声惊雷，心神俱震，“你这么做……原来是为了长官大人么，你就这么爱他吗。”

“这不关你的事，中校。”杜澜转头看向帕特里克，冷冷地说，“当然，中校如果要履行诺言杀了我，我随时欢迎。请收起你那些歪心思，以后再对他耍这样愚蠢的花招，只会害死你自己而已。”

帕特里克颓然地把手肘支在膝盖上，胡乱抹了一把脸，好一会儿才开口：“对不起，我不该做出那种事。我该承担戏耍长官、劫持王子的罪责。”

杜澜并不回答，又把脸朝向窗外。

“而且，要不是那条三眼蛇，我当时差一点就杀了你。”

“如果你感到遗憾，可以现在动手。”

“不，不，我绝不会再这样做了，请你相信我。”

杜澜不明白这个古怪的Beta为什么会转变态度，但他并不关心。帕特里克想杀了他，或者不想杀他，对此时的杜澜来说，并没有什么分别。

“麻烦中校调转方向，把我送往城东的杜家。”杜澜忽然说道。

“好的，夫人。”帕特里克出神地看着杜澜雪白颈侧上遍布的红紫吻痕，呆呆地答道。

飞行器在城东郊区的山上降落。

杜澜跳下飞行器，快步向家门走去，走了几步发现帕特里克居然跟在他身后。

杜澜皱眉：“中校，军务繁忙，你不必送我。请回。”

帕特里克脚步不停，摸了摸鼻子，笑道：“既然已经到到夫人家附近，那我总得上门拜访拜访各位先生和夫人。”

“不用了。”杜澜回绝道。

“这是应有的礼数。”帕特里克坚持。可他清楚自己只是在找借口，想多看杜澜几眼。

杜澜不再理他，径自通过虹膜检测，穿过铁栅栏，按响了门铃。帕特里克厚着脸皮紧紧跟着他。

仿生人管家为他们开了门。杜克和莉莉丝前往其他星球参加朋友孩子的婚礼，今天家里只有杜澜的祖父杜文和祖母丽娜。

丽娜对艾利斯特印象极差，因此连带着对他的下属帕特里克迁怒，完全不假辞色，只冷淡地冲他点了点头，就牵着杜澜上楼说话去了。帕特里克一边心不在焉地和杜文闲谈，一边偷眼瞧杜澜消失在楼梯口的背影。

丽娜吩咐仿生人管家端上来她亲手做的松饼，心疼地摸了摸孙子的脑袋：“多吃点，你最爱吃的，几天没见又瘦了。”

杜澜乖乖地答应了，一边慢慢啃松饼，一边认真听祖母事无巨细地对他讲最近家里发生的小事，从母猫产崽到花园里种的新品玫瑰花，从她新买的钻石项链到祖父刚完成的画作，等等等等，不一而足。

丽娜早一眼就瞧出孙子有心事，可她清楚这孩子脾气倔强，又是个闷嘴葫芦，直接问八成是问不出来的，因此只能迂回行事。

她对他絮絮叨叨说了好些不相干的话，再状似不经意地问起：“你看，又听我一个人说了这么多。祖母倒是想问问你，这次旅行有趣吗？”

杜澜沉默了一会儿，扬起一抹极浅的微笑，道：“泡了温泉，也见识了沙漠。”

“你平安归来就好。悄悄告诉你一个秘密，”祖母冲杜澜顽皮地眨了眨眼，“有一天夜里，我做了个噩梦，梦见你困在沙漠里，就要被一条大蛇吃了。梦境太逼真了，醒来又怎么都连不通你的视讯，我就坐着一直哭到了天亮。后来还是你祖父托朋友辗转联系到了军部，知道你平安无恙，祖母的心中大石就落地了。”

杜澜全身都僵住了，忍不住钻进祖母怀里，哽咽着说：“对不起祖母，让您担心了。”

“我的珍宝，别哭。”祖母慈爱地梳理杜澜的头发。

“那天我在发情期，所以没能及时接到您的视讯，我在那里很好，一件坏事也没发生，更没有什么大蛇。您别怕。”杜澜哭着解释道。

祖母亲了他的额头一下，“祖母老啦，所以爱瞎担心。”

“我以后一定随时保持通讯畅通。”杜澜保证。

祖母敲了敲他的脑袋，“傻孩子，那可是发情期。”

祖孙两人又依偎在一起。他们似乎有说不完的话，只是自从一年前那次不愉快的对话以后，两个人都心照不宣地，从来都不会提起杜澜的丈夫。

聊得累了，杜澜窝在以前的床上小睡了一会儿。醒来以后，天已经黑了。祖母打开他的房门，面色却显然不高兴。

杜澜揉了揉睡眼，“祖母，怎么了？”

丽娜扯出一个笑来，温柔地理了理他睡乱的头发，“该吃饭了，宝贝。”

祖母看上去怪怪的，杜澜刚睡醒，意识还不太清醒，等他走下楼，瞧见坐在客厅沙发上的艾利斯特，便立刻明白了祖母脸色难看的原因。

艾利斯特不知坐了多久，一看见杜澜便握住他的手腕，“跟我回去。”

“上校事忙可以先回府上。小澜这才睡醒，肚子饿了，他得吃过晚饭再走。”丽娜不冷不热地赶人。

“老夫人，正好我也有点饿了。”

“我家的食物恐怕不合您的口味。”

“我是军人，对口味并不挑剔。”

“上校不必勉强自己。我杜家的食物您吃不惯，但从不缺人吃。当年松饼还没烤熟，伸长脖子等在我家门口的人就能塞满您的整个太空舰。”

艾利斯特听懂了丽娜夹枪带棒的弦外之音，沉下脸来，“那又怎么样，您再不情愿，今天这份食物就只属于我。”

一旁的杜文忽然用勺子敲了敲酒杯，严肃地说：“丽娜别忘了待客之道。上校既然想留下来用餐，那就请坐。”

艾利斯特点点头，挨着杜澜坐下。

杜文举起酒杯，彬彬有礼地说道：“上校和小澜结婚三年来，这还是第一次登门来访，我和丽娜都感到受宠若惊，寒舍鄙陋，希望您不要介意。”

杜文斯文有礼，言语却像一巴掌毫不留情地打在艾利斯特脸上。

艾利斯特举起酒杯，脸色不变，说道：“您太客气了，以前是晚辈失礼。杜家书香门第，清幽静美，晚辈以后一定会携小澜多来拜访，只希望您和老夫人到时候不要把我轰出去才好。”

杜澜只是心不在焉地用叉子把通心粉拨来拨去。

一餐饭吃得毫无趣味，丽娜昂着头全当艾利斯特不存在，不断吩咐管家给杜澜端上各种他爱吃的小点心，碗碟把他面前的桌子全塞满了。杜文和艾利斯特偶尔交谈两句，并不热络。

饭后，杜澜和祖父祖母告了别，坐上了艾利斯特的飞行器。直到飞行器飞得很远，他还趴在窗上凝视着杜家的方向。

“以后我陪你来。”艾利斯特凑过去吻他。

杜澜黑葡萄似的眼珠定定地看了他一会儿，又垂下眼，“何必说这种大话。”

艾利斯特捧住他的脸，“你不相信我？”

“上校大人，我们的合作关系只剩下不到两年，已经没有演戏的必要了。到时候桥归桥，路……”

杜澜剩余的话语被艾利斯特吞进了肚子里，圈住Omega的两条手臂越收越紧，以一种几乎要将他揉进骨血的力道。

杜澜不挣扎也不回应，一动不动任由他闯进口腔，纠缠自己的舌头。他忍下那出于本能的想回抱住Alpha的冲动，只是慢慢攥紧自己的掌心。

辗转深吻了他许久，艾利斯特才肯放开怀里人的嘴唇。他把额头贴着Omega的额头，低声说：“关于合同的事，我有许多修改的意见。我们到时再商量，好么？”

杜澜垂着眼，一言不发，过了一会儿才木然地点了点头。

看他乖巧的模样，艾利斯特忍不住又吻了上去。他早已起了反应，便把Omega压在座椅上，一边吻他，一边脱下两人的衣物。  
  
夜里，杜澜辗转无法睡去，他拧亮台灯，取出锁在抽屉里的日记本和钢笔，趴在床上慢慢写下：  
  
在沙漠里，知道他情愿放弃我的性命来换得安德鲁的生机时，那一刻我好像死去了一次。  
  
那之后，有关死亡的问题就一直占据着我的思想。这几天以来，活着的每一次呼吸，看到他的每一眼，所带来的持续剧烈苦痛令我无法承受，我想彻底结束它，结束这一切。  
  
可祖母，我无法想象失去我的祖母会有多心碎。还有我的祖父，我的父母。这么多爱我的人。  
  
因此我必须得压下这个念头，竭力假装成若无其事的样子，继续熬下去。或许等到与他彻底分开以后，我就能过回从前的平静生活，我想。  
  
我和他的时间只剩下一年九个月二十天了。那时合约期满，从此再不见他，这种无尽的痛苦是不是会变得少一些？  
  
我不知道。  
  
可我无法否认，即使到了现在这个时候，即使我的全部希望都已经被他亲手打碎，但在内心最深处，我依然留存着一丝可笑的幻想，希望在那个最终的时刻到来之前，他能回过头来，看见我的存在。  
  
他永远不可能知道，他每一个看向我的眼神，每一次触碰我的皮肤，都令我快乐得置身天堂，我渴望他看我，抱我，爱我，可每一次他对那个人流露出的爱意都令我痛苦得想要立刻死去。  
  
我从想过爱情这样煎熬。  
  
我讨厌这样满心嫉妒的我。  
  
我想结束这一切。  
  
我想杀了自己。  
  
杜澜把最后一句话翻来覆去写了许多遍，直到钢笔再也写不出任何字来。  
  
他崩溃地用钢笔把掌心刺得鲜血直流。  
  
鲜血滴落在笔记本上，杜澜却无知无觉。许久之后他才恢复些许理智，合上日记本，重新锁回抽屉。


	29. Chapter 29

这个漫长的冬天终于过去时，初春的这一天，国王在宫廷内举办了一年一度的春日晚宴。

宏大的城堡宴会厅两侧长桌边坐满了贵族和大臣。面前盘子里的食物看起来精致可口，但杜澜最近总是没有胃口，因此吃得味同嚼蜡。原本坐在他身边的艾利斯特早已被国王的侍从请走，大约是有什么军务要商议。

杜澜向来对社交并不热衷，只是独自坐在那里，并不打算与任何人交谈。这时，忽然有个人懒洋洋地在艾利斯特空出的椅子上坐下，用杯口叮的一声碰了碰杜澜手边的高脚杯。

“小澜，好久不见。”安德鲁自来熟地和杜澜搭话。

“殿下晚上好。”杜澜冷淡地打招呼。

“唉，我们是老朋友了，就不能对我热情些么。”

杜澜掀起眼皮看了他一眼，没有说话。

“艾利斯特这家伙去哪儿了？”

“不清楚。”

“父王陛下也没有坐在王座上。”安德鲁没头没脑地说了一句。

静了半晌，安德鲁忽然凑近杜澜，低声问：“小澜，你觉得艾利斯特的样貌有几分像我的父王陛下？”

杜澜心中一惊，银叉子落在瓷盘上发出一声脆响。

他转脸看向安德鲁：“殿下在试探我什么？”

那一瞬间，安德鲁向来玩世不恭的脸上，透露出几分精明算计，很久又被他夸张的笑容代替了。

安德鲁亲热地搭着杜澜的肩膀，“哎呀，我们小澜警惕性真高呢，我只是随口问问而已。”

杜澜急忙挣脱了他的手臂，忽然见帕特里克中校不知从哪里出现，用挺拔的身躯挡在安德鲁和杜澜中间。

安德鲁摸了摸鼻子，讪讪地说：“小澜还是老样子。”

说着，他大力搂住帕特里克的脖子，“嘿，好伙计！听说你最近发展出一个风雅的新爱好，是打算改行做调香师了吗？这可与你的硬汉形象不太相配喽，哈哈。”

帕特里克飞快地瞥了杜澜一眼，结结巴巴地说：“只、只是随便打发时间而已，没有任何特、特殊目的。”

不知为什么，帕特里克中校今天显得尤为嘴笨舌僵，被安德鲁挤兑得连话都说不清楚。

杜澜觉得他有点奇怪，便随意看了他一眼，帕特里克对上他的视线，脸一下子就红了。

杜澜这下心中了然，帕特里克这是喝多了。

他再不理会两人，用叉子慢慢把盘子里的羊肉拨到一边，心里却还在反复想着安德鲁那个状似随意说出口的问题。

国王陛下，艾利斯特。

他见国王的次数并不多，大多是在皇家宴会上远远看他，寥寥几次近距离见面，他也一直谨遵礼仪，并不直视国王的面容。  
  
安德鲁状似无心的话语令他升起一股没来由的不安，于是轻轻摸了摸戒指，用精神力调出了国王的影像，仔细端详了起来。

  
此时，在国王的私人书房内，年迈的老国王屏退了所有侍从，正闭目坐在软椅上听艾利斯特上校对他汇报近日军情和战事。

半晌，国王举起手，做了个停止的动作。

艾利斯特于是收了声。

国王缓缓睁开他苍老的绿眼睛，凝视着眼前这个高大英俊的军人。

“艾利斯特。”

“是的，陛下。”

“还记得你的母亲么。”

“记得。”

“不，你不可能记得。”

艾利斯特皱起眉，他的父母过世得虽早，但他当年也已十六岁，记忆很清晰。他在心中叹了口气，看来宫中流言不是空穴来风，陛下的状况确实变糟了。

国王见他迷惑不解，眼里流露出几分悲伤。

好一会儿，他平静地说：“我预感得到，我的日子快要到头了。”

“陛下！”艾利斯特低声喊道。

“每个人终究是有这么一天的，我也不例外，孩子。”国王顿了顿，说道，“今天请你过来，我想听听你对目前的两位王储的看法。”

这是个难以回答的问题。

艾利斯特想了想，说道：“塔尼亚公主和安德鲁王子都是您的孩子，才智过人，有勇有谋。无论他们中的哪一位殿下将来继承您的王位，臣下都会尽所有力量去辅佐。”

国王笑着摇了摇头，“你什么时候也学会这一套了？“

国王沉下脸接着说：“他们两个，我再清楚也不过。塔尼亚像极了她的母亲——已故王后，好大喜功，野心勃勃，却心术不正，目光短浅，担不了大任。至于安德鲁……”

艾利斯特心中一跳。

“安德鲁注定无法继承我的王位。”

艾利斯特忍不住说道：“安德鲁殿下极其聪明。他不拘小节，能力出众，将会是个很好的领导者。我们曾经是多年同窗，在学校时他一直是我最难打败的竞争对手。如果您是因为他的生活作风而对他存有偏见……”

国王鹰般锐利的眼睛观察着艾利斯特的所有反应，“不，作为一个国王，王储的私生活从来不在我的考虑范围内，何况在这方面，安德鲁与我、塔尼亚并没有什么区别。作为一个国王，我虽然只有一个王后，但情人不计其数，这点你应该清楚。

安德鲁确实很聪明，也很有野心，伪装多年，能在已故王后的慑人阴影下苟延残喘活下来，实属不易。要知道，那个男人可不好对付。

可是，他能一直活到现在的主要原因，恰恰就是他无法继任王位的根本原因。这一点，无论是王后还是我，都心知肚明。“

艾利斯特屏住呼吸，预感到国王将要说出一个惊天的秘密。

“他没有我的血统，没有皇室、甚至是贵族的血统。他只是我的情妇和一个平民私通生下来的平民而已。我之所以假意听信那个Omega女人的谎言，不拆穿她那份不知从哪里搞来的蹩脚鉴定书，将错就错将他接进王宫，甚至列为第二顺位王储，不过是想折磨我那已故王后。他后来对安德鲁睁一只眼闭一只眼，亦是因为发现他并非我的骨肉，就算将来我打算传位于安德鲁，他大可以联合贵族和参议院把安德鲁搞得身败名裂。可笑他临死前还以为我被蒙在鼓里，真是打得一手好算盘。“

艾利斯特震惊地睁着眼睛。

但国王却仿佛随口说了一件琐事，又轻松地换了个话题，“没记错的话，你已经结婚三年了？“

“……回禀陛下，三年零四个月了。“

“我见过你的Omega，是个美丽的孩子。“

“谢陛下夸赞。“

“你们的匹配度很高，当初是我暗中敦促生育局一定要促成你们的婚事。“

艾利斯特看着国王的微笑，心里忽然升起一股异样的感觉。

“谢陛下的关心。“

“你知道的，艾利斯特，作为一个国王，多生子嗣是一种天然的义务。尤其是在如今人口锐减的情形下。“

话题的走向越来越诡异，艾利斯特的胸口鼓动着，那股异样的感觉越来越明显。

“孩子，事到如今，我回望过去一百多年的生命，那么多情人里，我最怀念的还是你的母亲，埃德里安娜。我依然记得她明亮的绿眼睛。“

“不，这不可能！“艾利斯特叫道，”您一定是哪里搞错了，我的母亲并不是埃德里安娜，我的母亲叫吉玛。“

“除了鼻子像我以外，你长得和你母亲那样相像，我怎么会搞错？“国王微笑地注视着他，“吉玛并非你的母亲，而是你的舅母。”

艾利斯特的眉心拧起深深的纹路，缓缓说道：“陛下，您在和我开玩笑，对吧？”

“我与你的亲子鉴定书早已准备好。今晚的宴会上，我会公布我们的关系。明天我将向参议院宣布指定你为王储第一顺位，并在今年内完成王位交接事宜。”

“不可能，绝不可能。为什么？”艾利斯特颤抖着嘴唇，“为什么会是这样？”

“先王后，如你所知，是个极有权利欲的Beta，为达目的不择手段。多年来，他利用他母星的势力铲除异己，极力扶持他的女儿塔尼亚做女王，但塔尼亚的能力配不上她的野心，愚笨娇纵，显然不是个做君主的好材料。先王后明白这一点，可他的做法并不是培养塔尼亚的智谋，而是暗地里斩杀所有可能怀上我孩子的情人，以图逼我无路可走。”国王的声音显出一丝黯然。

“那我的母亲她……”艾利斯特的声音顿住了。

“埃德里安娜死于一场蓄意谋杀，在她怀胎八月时。但幸运的是她并不显怀，肚子看上去只有四五个月大。因此杀手一时大意，并没有毁掉你。我私下派人从你母亲尸体的腹中剖出了你，把险些窒息的你救了回来。为了保护你的性命，我与你母亲的大哥，也就是你的舅父达成默契，让你的舅母假意放出怀孕的消息，将你以亲生子的名义放在他们身边抚养。好在由于你是早产儿，一岁前生产非常缓慢，并没引起别人的怀疑。”

艾利斯特颓丧地坐在椅子上，听着国王缓慢的语调，脑子里杂乱不堪，无法冷静。

“可惜，还是被他发现了，”国王的笑容加深了，“或许从几十年前，我对你这个年轻将领多般看重，竭力提拔开始，他就有所疑心了。而自从你的婚事传得沸沸扬扬，他发觉我的动作，于是慌了手脚，对你真正起了杀心。”

艾利斯特一怔，直视着国王的眼睛，“您是说，三年前的事，是王后主谋的？”

“这个蠢货还联合了惠勒星的那个老杂种，不知道收了他什么好处。”国王的笑容渐深，“被我捏住了通敌叛国的罪证，为了保全他自己的名声和塔尼亚的地位，他跪在地上哀求我不要声张，并以他母星从今以后的无条件效忠来换得体面的死去。于是我与他签了契约，并一剑刺穿了他的心脏。他的鲜血喷溅在脸上时，我忽然发觉我竟是爱过他的。啊，亲手杀死一个爱人，这是多么美妙的滋味。”

国王残忍陶醉的笑容令艾利斯特心惊，他向来清楚，这是一个典型的帝王，无情的君主，但他从没想过，这个残忍、风流、自私、冷酷的男人，会是他的亲生父亲。

艾利斯特耳中轰鸣，头晕目眩，不过才短短的一夜，他的世界就完全颠覆了。过了许久他才强迫自己慢慢冷静下来。

艾利斯特单膝跪在国王面前，挺直脊梁，低下头说道：

“陛下，我并非做君主的材料，请恕我无法接受您的厚爱。”

“我的孩子，要知道，这是国王的决定。”国王的嘴角依然微笑着，但眼神变得可怕起来，“我要教给你的第一节君王课，那就是——没人有资格置喙一个帝王的决定。如果有人胆敢反对，就令他闭嘴并服从，关了也好，杀了也好，你总有办法叫他乖乖收声。听懂我的意思了么。”

  
宴会接近尾声时，杜澜才看见艾利斯特出现。

艾利斯特跟随在国王陛下的身后，随着国王的落座而笔直站在王座后。

杜澜不由得忧心忡忡地注视着他的Alpha那极度糟糕的脸色，满心担忧艾利斯特是否触怒了陛下，或者他身体出了什么状况，以至于并没留神听国王的讲话。

直到在死一般的寂静中，他忽然听到他身旁一个人猛地摔碎了酒杯，跌跌撞撞跑出去时，沉重的脚步声落在地毯上。杜澜没来得及转头，就看见艾利斯特从王座边飞奔而来，他慌张的神色越近越清晰，直到近在咫尺，他跑动时卷起的风拂过杜澜的脸颊，又立刻平息了。

艾利斯特沿着安德鲁消失的方向大步追去，杜澜呆呆地注视着他的背影，世界仿佛静了许久，好一会儿大厅内的声音才重新钻进他的耳朵里。


	30. Chapter 30

已经是凌晨一点半，但上校府邸的别墅内，灯光依旧通明。

“当年母亲生艾利斯特，或者应该说，母亲假装生他的时候，我正被外派到远星做外民基础教化工作整整五年。因此我对这件事也是一无所知，何况艾利斯特长得那么像我父亲，谁会去怀疑他们的父子关系？”

客厅里，奎妮吐出一口烟，用手拧了拧自己的眉心。

霍莉安慰着拍了拍她的手背。

奎妮反握住她的手，“父亲和母亲也真是的，居然一点线索都没留给我。来的路上，我仔细回溯了当年的记忆，果不其然，依然没发现一丝端倪。”

“他们或许是担心这件事令你引火烧身。”

一旁的杜澜忽然开口：“奎妮，艾利斯特……他的母亲，你还记得么？”

“埃德里安娜姑母，”奎妮定神想了想，“我记不清了。”

说着，她接上通讯仪，用精神力找了半晌，说了一声“有了！”，便把一段回溯的回忆画面投映到空中。

她解释道：“埃德里安娜姑母是祖父母老来得的女儿，比我还小一些，因此一直随祖父母住在老家，并不时常来赫尔加星走动，我只在几次家庭聚会上见过她，隐约记得她不爱说话，总是坐在一边看书。天知道她是怎么和国王邂逅的，还怀上了孩子。”

画面里是一个美丽的少女，绿色的眼眸，一头瀑布般的棕色卷发，安静地坐在窗前看书，她五官秀美，轮廓和眼神却显得坚毅。

杜澜恍惚从她脸上看见了艾利斯特的影子。

“是个美人。”霍莉感叹道，“谢天谢地，你们全家三代都有几分相像，难怪可以瞒天过海。”

奎妮向后靠在沙发上，一边吸烟一边仰头瞪着吊灯，“我的亲弟弟变成了我的表弟，他还要做国王了，真是个操蛋的夜晚。”

霍莉忍不住笑起来，依偎在奎妮怀里，“不管怎样，他还是你的弟弟。”

“是啊。”奎妮哼笑一声，掸了掸烟灰，“说起来，那个臭小子去哪里了？怎么还没回来。亏我们从睡梦里被人吵醒，一听说这个爆炸新闻就急忙赶过来了。”

杜澜垂下眼，“他有急事需要解决。”

“干等了这么久，这家伙的通讯仪也一直接不上。”奎妮抱怨道。

霍莉打了个哈欠，“不知道他什么时候回来。”

奎妮霍地站起身，牵起霍莉，“我们走。”

“不等了？”霍莉睡眼朦胧地问。

“明天你还得上班，不能再等了，得赶快回家睡觉。”

杜澜说道：“楼上有客房，我领你们去休息。”

奎妮看了看哈欠不断的妻子，便点点头，“也好。”

三个人坐电梯上了四楼，奎妮随意选了离电梯最近的那间贵客房，便搂着霍莉去睡了。

杜澜也回了自己的房间，躺在床上却没有丝毫睡意，反复回想着今晚的宴会，艾利斯特追逐安德鲁的背影。

他辗转反侧了不知多久，刚陷入短暂的睡眠，就感到一具沉重的身体压住了他。杜澜闻到独属于艾利斯特的松香味。

黑暗里，艾利斯特只是压在他身上，一动不动。他的呼吸里没有酒味，杜澜不确定他是不是睡着了，于是想伸手拧亮台灯仔细看看他，却被一只大手握住了手腕。

“别开灯。”一个沙哑的声音从杜澜的耳边传来。

杜澜听出他声音里的轻微哽咽，呼吸一窒。他静静地躺在床上，任由艾利斯特握住他的一只手，抬起另一只手温柔地抚摸Alpha的后颈。

过了好一会儿，他侧过脸，轻轻吻着Alpha的脸，从他汗湿的额角，到坚硬的颧骨，再到他的嘴角。

在反复的轻吻里，他轻轻挣脱了艾利斯特的手，双手捧住他的脸，含住他的下唇，温柔地吸吮了一会儿。没感到艾利斯特有拒绝的意图，他试探着把舌尖滑进Alpha微张的嘴里，舔舐着他的上颚，笨拙地牵引着艾利斯特的舌尖。

杜澜亲吻了艾利斯特许久。察觉到对方依然消沉，便抱着他的腰，用尽全身力气使劲滚了半圈，把艾利斯特压在他身下。

杜澜趴在艾利斯特的身上，借着微弱的月光，轻轻吻去他脸上微咸的眼泪。

“不管发生了什么，都会过去的。”  
  
他心里一阵难过，忍不住凑到艾利斯特耳边低声呢喃。  
  
但艾利斯特没有任何回应。  
  
或许该做些什么让他尽情发泄出来，杜澜想，做点他喜欢的事。

于是他开始沿着艾利斯特的脖颈落下一串柔情的吻，手指慢慢解开Alpha的军装领口。他吻过艾利斯特胸膛的每一寸，而后一直向下。他一边舔吻着艾利斯特的肚脐，一边打开他的皮带。

他脱下艾利斯特的军裤，隔着内裤舔他硕大的性器，直到舔得内裤一片湿漉漉的，他才缓缓褪下艾利斯特的内裤。

他握着艾利斯特早已硬起来的性器，低头不断亲吻它的头部，亲吻之间拉出长长的银丝。

亲了一会儿，他便张开嘴，扶着这巨大的肉棒，把它慢慢吃进嘴里。

他并不擅长做这个，只能学着艾利斯特以前教他的那样，努力收起牙齿，尽量令Alpha感到快乐，而不是疼痛。

他上下吞吐了几百下，每一次吞入都极力放松喉口，好让Alpha操得更深。头顶上传来艾利斯特性感低沉的喘息，这令杜澜仿佛受到了鼓舞，更加卖力地用嘴服务他的Alpha。

过了不知多久，一阵窒息般的热流在他口中爆发，杜澜才放开含住的性器，仰脸看着艾利斯特，吞下射进他嘴里的热液。他又俯身把艾利斯特性器上的精液舔得干干净净。

他用嘴给艾利斯特做清理时，Alpha的肉棒又硬了起来。杜澜连同内裤一起脱下自己的裤子扔在床边，分腿跪在艾利斯特两侧，扶着那尺寸惊人的性器，对准自己湿润的后穴慢慢坐了下去。

艾利斯特的性器本就极大，即使在Alpha里也属罕见，勃起时更加雄伟可怕，杜澜的后穴却紧致窄小，加上这个姿势进得极深，因此即使有了Omega情液的润滑，依然吃得极为艰难。

杜澜坐得满头大汗，还没完全纳入艾利斯特的性器，便感觉自己的小腹已经被撑得要裂开了。

他听到艾利斯特的呻吟，头皮一麻，下腹涌出一波波热意，浇在体内勃发的性器上，他把心一横，一下子用力坐到底。

等完全吃进那根的性器时，杜澜被胀得双眼含泪，忍不住凑过去吻艾利斯特的喉结。

他的嘴唇贴着Alpha的皮肤上移，一边啄吻他的嘴唇，一边努力抬起臀部再落回，用他紧窄的小穴缓缓操着那根巨大的肉棒。

如此反复抽插了许久，直到杜澜腰都快折断了，艾利斯特才终于在他体内释放出来。

结束以后，杜澜撑着脱力的身体，慢慢把Alpha射精后变得疲软的性器滑出自己的身体。他合拢双腿，爬离艾利斯特的身体，小声地喘着气躺在他身边。

杜澜把艾利斯特的脑袋抱在自己怀里，一只手轻拍艾利斯特的脊背，一下接着一下，嘴里轻声说着：“不要难过，有我在这里，不要伤心，艾利斯特。”

他只能以这样笨拙的方式，用自己的身体抚慰这个强悍Alpha流露出的罕见脆弱。

不知过了多久，他感到胸口一阵阵湿意，传来极压抑的哭声，杜澜心中痛楚难当，顿时潸然落泪，只能把艾利斯特抱得更紧。

艾利斯特却忽然推开了他，他抬起头，微熹的晨光下，杜澜看见他野兽一样的目光。

艾利斯特猛地扑在杜澜身上，扯开他的一条腿，坚硬的性器不由分说直直捅了进去。

杜澜发出一声痛叫，但艾利斯特毫不怜惜，以一种极为可怕的力道猛烈地撞击Omega，仿佛他并不是在做爱，而是在惩罚一个犯了大错的罪人。

房间里响起响亮的肉体拍击声，又快又狠，把Omega的臀间和大腿内侧的嫩肉都撞得一片通红。

艾利斯特一边凶猛地操着他的Omega，一边狠狠地抓着他的两瓣臀肉，不断逼问：“告诉我，为什么？为什么偏偏是我？”

杜澜被他操得狠了，下身又痛又胀，几乎说不出话来，只能努力凑过去含住Alpha的嘴唇安慰他。

“该死的Omega，你是在可怜我吗？”艾利斯特下身深深地侵犯着Omega，手指突然掐住他的喉咙。

杜澜拼命摇头，滚烫的眼泪滴落在Alpha的手背。艾利斯特顿时惊醒，松开了手。

杜澜崩溃地把满脸的泪水藏在手掌后，他双手捂住脸，过了半晌才轻声说：“我不是可怜你，我是爱你，你知道的。”

刹那间，下身无休止的挞伐忽然停止了。杜澜闭着眼睛，感到自己的手腕被抓住了，艾利斯特扯开他的手掌，似乎居高临下观察了他的脸好一会儿。

突然，一双温暖干燥的嘴唇贴住他的脖子，流连在他被掐得生疼的指痕处，辗转亲吻了许久，这是一个柔情缠绵的吻。杜澜听见艾利斯特在他耳边低声说：“对不起……我刚才失控了。”

杜澜捧住他的脸，凑过去堵住Alpha的嘴，他刚一贴上艾利斯特的舌头，就被他反缠住舌尖，于是只能张着嘴任由Alpha攻城略地，同时那埋在他身体里的巨大性器重新开始动了起来。

在仿佛要将人燃烧殆尽的激烈深吻和狂野性爱里，艾利斯特心中那些无法言说的滔天愤怒和无尽恨意似乎都消融在春水中。


	31. Chapter 31

杜澜是被一阵持续的拍门声惊醒的，他睁开眼看见窗外阳光大盛，艾利斯特面朝着他，手臂搭在他的腰上，正睡得香甜。

杜澜忍不住把嘴唇贴在他的额头上，吻了吻他拧起的眉心，然后悄无声息地拉开他搭在自己身上的手，给他盖好被子，下了床再迅速套上睡衣睡裤，忍着酸疼的下身，垫着脚走去开门。

果不其然，一拉开门就看见奎妮不高兴的脸。

她皱了皱鼻子，“你们年轻人真是不知节制，做得整层楼都是你们信息素的味道，这个房间里更是，简直要把我熏死了。”

她一边夸张地捂住鼻子，一边抱怨：“说起来，你们为什么不在二楼主卧做？是故意跑来四楼客房层在年迈的姐姐面前炫耀体力么。”

杜澜噎了噎，只得摇头道：“不是故意的。”

奎妮看见他脖子上深深的指痕，顿时发怒，径直冲进房间，照着艾利斯特的后脑勺就重重来了一下。

艾利斯特原本正迷迷糊糊找怀里的人，被奎妮这么一打，立刻就醒了。

“你搞什么！现在居然玩起这个来了？被媒体拍到，我们梅耶家还要不要脸了？”

艾利斯特坐起身，捂着疼痛的后脑勺，“你干什么？”

奎妮指着杜澜雪白颈子上清晰可见的五个青紫指印，摆出校长的气派严厉地教训艾利斯特：“看看你干的好事！想想你几岁了，再想想你现在是什么身份，即将成为什么人。在这种关键时候，你是让想你上不得台面的特殊癖好成为全帝国的谈资吗？”

“不要胡说，奎妮。我没有你想的那种嗜好。”

艾利斯特看见那指印，脸瞬间阴沉下来。

他看见Omega茫然的神情，心中又酸又软。他牵住杜澜的手，一下把他拉得坐在床上，艾利斯特捧着杜澜的脖颈，手指轻轻抚过那些淤痕，低声问：“还疼么。”

杜澜摇摇头，“不疼。”

艾利斯特把额头贴着他的颈项，轻声说：“对不起……谢谢你。”

杜澜听懂了他的愧疚和感激，便低头凑过去吻了吻他的嘴唇。他只掠过蜻蜓点水的轻吻，却被艾利斯特按住了脑袋，加深了这个吻。

经过了痛苦挣扎又混乱不堪的一夜，两个人都察觉到彼此的关系似乎像一只正在努力褪去虫蛹的蝴蝶，有了一点微妙而甜蜜的转变。

两个人难舍难分地接了一会儿吻，忽然听到响亮的清嗓子声，杜澜这才想起奎妮还在，脸一下子变得通红，忙挣脱了艾利斯特，钻进浴室里去了。

艾利斯特恼火地抓着头发，叫道：

“奎妮，一大早的，你到底在做什么。难道就没有半点打扰到别人夫妻生活的自觉么？”

“你闻闻，整层楼都是你们的味道，发情也要有个限度！”奎妮毫不留情地又拍了一下艾利斯特的脑袋，“都已经十点了，我早把你嫂子送去事务所了，还回来在你家泳池游了二十个来回。”

“我说，你为什么会在这里。”

艾利斯特掀开被子走下床，捡起散落四处的军装，一边穿衣服一边问道。

奎妮交叠着双腿，随意坐在沙发上，“当然是特意来看看我这个即将成为第一顺位王储的表弟。”

艾利斯特的动作顿了顿，片刻后他一边扣扣子，一边走向奎妮，在她旁边的沙发坐下。

“心情怎么样，亲爱的弟弟。”

“本来还不错，看见你就变糟了。”

“你这样对待你年迈的姐姐，我可是很伤心的。”

“你打起人来可一点也不‘年迈’。”

奎妮得意地笑了几声，点燃两根烟，递给艾利斯特一支，自己叼住另一支。

“啧啧，麻雀变凤凰，这可是多少人梦寐以求的事。”

“不包括我。”

“那可没法子，王宫刚才传出消息，国王陛下要在午后召集参议院，拟定并宣布相关各项事宜。”

艾利斯特猛吸一口烟，浓白的烟雾缓缓从鼻端和嘴里吐出。

奎妮看得出他的不情愿，便后靠在椅背上懒懒地说：“既然明知道国王铁了心要传位给你，我劝你就不要去尝试触怒他了。他现在只有你和塔尼亚两个亲生孩子，塔尼亚背后势力盘根错节，太过复杂不好控制，而她本人资质有限，再加上国王与王后多年失和的传闻，现在王后故去，注定了国王不想让她做女王。于是他可选择的只有你，一个背景单纯身份高贵，有名望有战功有能力的Alpha，再好也不过了。”

艾利斯特沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“我的亲生母亲，是被王后杀死的，而国王甚至没有阻止她。他那些情人，不过全都是他拿来与王后博弈的棋子，而我只是一枚国王用来将死王后的兵卒。”

“是又怎样？等你坐上王位，只要国王没死，尽可以去折磨他报复他。虽然王后侥幸已经死了，你大可以报复他的宝贝女儿塔尼亚。”

艾利斯特掸了掸烟灰，沉思许久，没有说话。

这时，忽然通讯仪接到了一个通知，艾利斯特把那封标有国王特殊印记的信件投映在空中。

“哈，果然来了。”奎妮飞速扫了一眼那简短的文字，她拍了拍艾利斯特的肩，“下午的参议院，注定不会平静了。”  
  
  
这个特殊的会议定于当天下午两点开始，且向全帝国的民众全程直播。  
  
前一天的晚宴上，国王发布的那则简短却惊人的讲话像一颗突然投入水中的鱼雷，引起整个赫尔加星海啸般的震动。  
  
因此现在整个星球，甚至可以说整个云雀星系都把好奇的目光投向了这个小小的参议院会议大厅。会议还没正式开始，直播的同时在线观看人数就打破了记录，创下了惊人的新历史。  
  
奎妮在客厅内投映了多角度的巨大直播屏，其中她把拍摄艾利斯特正脸的那个角度的直播画面放至正中，其他分屏环绕左右。  
  
霍莉为了和奎妮与杜澜一块儿看直播，甚至提前关闭了事务所，刚过一点钟就急急赶回了艾利斯特的家中。  
  
“亲爱的，这样看，眼睛不会花吗？”霍莉笑起来。  
  
“喏，这是特意给他看的。”奎妮指着正中间艾利斯特肃穆的脸，冲杜澜一抬下巴。  
  
杜澜闻言，微微红了脸，只能说道：“谢谢。”  
  
“哦……”霍莉拖长音，露出了然的笑容，“真好。”  
  
杜澜被她笑得有些窘迫，便掩饰性地捏起茶几上的纸杯蛋糕咬了一口，只是胃里不知怎的忽然又泛起一阵恶心，他忙喝了几口水，努力压下那股反胃的感觉。  
  
大概是昨夜做得太狠了，今天他总觉得身体各处都不太对劲，不仅头脑昏沉，四肢提不起劲来，就连午餐时刚一闻到披萨的香味他就忍不住悄悄躲进洗手间吐了一回。  
  
他几乎一天都没吃东西，肚子里饿极了，但这碟他向来很爱吃的纸杯蛋糕却无论如何再也吃不下第二口，他只好沮丧地把蛋糕搁回盘子里。  
  
等参议会结束，我得马上在治疗舱里睡一觉，杜澜心想。  
  
下午两点整时，议会正式开始。  
  
国王本人并没有出现在参议院。会议厅正前方的半空中投映出他坐在王座上的威严身影。  
  
大厅内全体共三百位与会议员纷纷起立，右手掌贴住心口，躬身低头向国王行站礼，直到国王的声音从投影中传来：“各位请坐。”  
  
众人落座，会议厅一时鸦雀无声。  
  
国王的眼神一一扫过厅内每一个角落，最后落在艾利斯特脸上。  
  
国王缓缓露出微笑，开始发表那一篇被后人誉为“翻开了克莱帝国历史新篇章”的历史性重要讲话。  
  



	32. Chapter 32

艾利斯特坐在第一排正中，面无表情地听完国王为他编造出的身世故事。

显然，国王虽然不是什么良善之辈，却是一个信守诺言的君主。他全程隐去了先王后的狠毒作为，将艾利斯特生母埃德里安娜与他的故事描述成一个因一方意外死亡而遗憾错过的浪漫故事。

简短地讲述了艾利斯特的身世以及命人展示出血缘鉴定书以后，国王正式提出经过多方考量，要将新的王储艾利斯特·拉塞尔·克莱——拉塞尔取自国王的名字，克莱则是王室的姓氏，列为第一顺位的王位继承人。

大约是因为有国王的参会，这次的参议院会议流程进行得很快。国王每提出的一个点子都被很快一致采纳，从将艾利斯特重新纳入王室，到将他列为王储，再到定于今年九月完成加冕仪式，由艾利斯特正式继任国王。

不过一个钟头的时间，参议会的重头戏便走完了，国王显然是对艾利斯特一声不吭的表现颇为满意，在商议由谁来接手艾利斯特的职务时，他今天第一次询问了艾利斯特的意见。

“艾利斯特，我的孩子，你以前是撑起帝国和平的脊梁，但你现在有更重要的事情要做，你要接替我成为帝国的大脑和心脏。可是像人一样，帝国总不能缺少一根脊梁，那在你看来，由谁来接手你的职务最为合适？”

艾利斯特坐得笔直，他深邃的眼睛毫不躲避地透过投影直视着国王的眼眸。

过了片刻，他缓缓说道：“陛下，我的副手帕特里克中校，是个难得的将才。我认为他可以胜任我现在的工作，请您考虑。”

“好。”国王说道，环视参议院会议厅，“各位议员有没有意见？”

众人自然是没有任何意见的。

“很好，艾利斯特王储的提议由参议院全票通过。擢升帕特里克中校的军衔为上校，接任艾利斯特王储的职位，掌管和处理帝国的军事要务。”

坐在第三排的帕特里克走到会议厅中央，分别向国王和艾利斯特行了单膝跪拜礼，高声道：“臣下定会为帝国竭尽全力，不辜负陛下与殿下的信任。”

接着又由艾利斯特陆续提拔了几个中校作为帕特里克的副手，等到相关职责交接完毕，会议的第二阶段流程便走完了。

国王看上去轻松了一些，后靠在王座上，王冠上的宝石折射着刺目的光芒。

“说完了好事和喜事，接下来该说说那些坏事了。”国王微笑着，“安德鲁沃克，即前任王子安德鲁克莱，是他的生母丽贝卡与他的生父加纳沃克私通所生的孩子。”

艾利斯特的表情终于有了裂痕，他沉下脸，按捺着听这个残酷君主的秋后算账。

“加纳沃克是一个在皇家基因研究所就职的平民，他却胆大包天，与我的情妇丽贝卡合谋伪造了血缘证明书，妄图以假乱真颠覆王室血脉。一直欺骗了我四十余年之久。”

国王嘴角挂着残酷的笑意：“作为一个男人，我无法容忍这样的欺骗，作为一个君主，我更无法接受这样的阴谋。因此，想请众位议员商议裁定他们的罪行。”

会议厅内静了片刻，而后爆发出嗡嗡的讨论声。艾利斯特捏紧了拳头。

过了许久，白发苍苍的议长点点头，站起身来向国王行礼。

“陛下，两位平民竟胆敢犯下这样不可饶恕的罪行，只有他们的死亡和鲜血才能平息民众的怒火，参议院请求将他们执行死刑。”

国王沉吟了一会儿，“就这么办。”

“安德鲁殿……安德鲁沃克，虽然不是主谋，但他亦参与了这个阴谋，因此，参议院请求也将他一同处死。”

“不行！”艾利斯特霍地站起身，高喊道。

瞬间，厅里落针可闻。

“哦？”国王依然微笑着，“我的孩子，请坐下。你有什么意见，说来听听。”

艾利斯特并不落座，他垂手站在国王的投影面前，父子俩四目相对。

“陛下，您知道的，安德鲁对这件事一无所知。”

国王挥了挥手，“把安德鲁带上来。”

会议厅大门忽然被打开，六个腰插佩剑的魁梧骑士押着一个人走了进来。

艾利斯特一看到他，瞳孔剧缩，再也维持不住冷静。震惊中，他大步冲过去，要从骑士手中救下憔悴落魄安德鲁。

“我来问你，安德鲁沃克。”

安德鲁呆滞地看着投影，不住嗫嚅着：“父王陛下……”

“你的母亲丽贝卡有没有对你透露过你的真实身世？”

“没有！真的没有！您要相信我，父王陛下！这一定是哪里搞错了！我还是您的孩子，对不对？”安德鲁疯了似的挣扎起来，却被骑士死死按住。

“那么，我再问你，丽贝卡有没有对你灌输过一定要得到王位的想法？”

“这……”安德鲁犹豫了片刻，觑着国王的脸色，白着一张脸，说道，“没有吧。”

“他在说谎，陛下。”议长立刻揭穿道，“事到如今，这个胆大包天的罪民还敢在您眼前说谎，显然他的所有话语都不可信！”

“陛下，我相信安德鲁。”艾利斯特以一种维护的姿态站在安德鲁身边，抬眼望着投影里的国王，嘴唇抿成坚毅的线条。

国王好整以暇地看着参议院的这出闹剧，好像一切与他无关。过了一会儿，他若无其事地继续问道：“安德鲁沃克，你对你母亲与加纳沃克有染是否知情？”

“父王陛下！我劝过我母亲，就算她以前和那个男人是恋人又怎么样？既然她已经做了您的情妇，就不该和那个男人藕断丝连，可是……”安德鲁意识到自己说了什么，忽然闭了嘴。

寂静的大厅内只传出国王一个人低沉的笑声，“所以你是清楚的。既然如此，你就从来没有怀疑过自己的身份，哪怕只有那么半秒钟？”

“我……我真的是您的孩子啊！”安德鲁哭叫起来，“我是安德鲁王子。”

“陛下，安德鲁现在情绪非常不稳定，不适合问话。”艾利斯特不着痕迹地用身体挡住国王看向安德鲁的视线。

“无论如何，安德鲁沃克犯下了与他父母一样的可怕罪行，即使不是主谋也是帮凶，请您将他处死以平民愤。”议长争锋相对地说道。

国王垂眼注视着艾利斯特的绿眼睛，看了许久。

坐在高高在上的王座上，国王的嘴角在翘着，眼睛却是一如既往的冷漠。

“艾利斯特，你的看法是什么？”

“您不能杀他。”

“为什么？”

“诚然，他的父母犯了大罪，但事出的当年，安德鲁还只是个襁褓里的婴儿，他是无辜的，请您饶恕他。”

“他是婴儿，可他也是他母亲试图颠覆帝国的阴谋本身。”国王用手指轻轻敲着王座的扶手，“我的孩子，说给我听听，我有什么饶恕他的理由？”

“您养育了他四十五年。他已做了您的儿子这么多年，总会有许多时刻令您感到快乐。”

“可惜这些快乐的时刻现在已经转变为了被欺骗的怒火。”

艾利斯特捏紧了手指，这个老家伙，他明明从一开始就对安德鲁的身份心知肚明，故意宠爱他，以此利用他膈应王后几十年，现在安德鲁没有了利用价值，他就能立刻转脸把他杀了。

蓬勃的怒意冲撞着艾利斯特的胸膛，看来国王是铁了心要杀掉安德鲁。

一定要救下安德鲁，以任何方法。艾利斯特的脑子里满是这个念头。

国王挥了挥手，“把安德鲁带下去，和他的父母关押在一起，今晚一同执行死刑。我有些累了，今天的会议就到此为止吧。”

“陛下！”艾利斯特忽然上前一步，单膝跪地。

“我的孩子，你还有什么话想说？如果你还想为安德鲁求情，那恕我不能答应。除非你能找到足够说服我的理由。”国王托腮，意味深长地问道。

“陛……父王陛下，我——”艾利斯特顿了顿，“我已深爱安德鲁多年，我只打算要他做我的王妃。因此，请您宽恕他。”艾利斯特仰望着国王，一字一句说道。

  
啪的一声脆响，水杯落地，瞬间碎成了好几瓣。霍莉没来得及去看那只被自己失手摔碎的昂贵瓷器杯，更没顾上洒了一裙子的咖啡，只是忙着转头去看那个坐在一边的Omega。

Omega坐在原地，面色惨白如纸，嘴唇微微颤抖，死死地盯着屏幕里艾利斯特墨绿色的眼眸。

霍莉急忙握住他的手，用手肘用力推奎妮，“你还看！赶紧给我关了！”

“不。谁也不准关。”杜澜的声音是似乎从喉头里拼命挤出来的。

投影里，国王听了艾利斯特的话，眼神变得幽深莫测。  
  
艾利斯特知道，他在众目睽睽之下的一再顶撞已经令这个高傲的帝王动了怒，过后必将遭致他的报复。但他已经管不了许多了，现在最重要的是保住安德鲁的性命。  
  
老国王静了片刻，而后轻轻拍着扶手，忽然发出一阵愉快的笑声，“不愧是我的孩子。很好的理由，不禁令我想起了帝国史上最著名的那对眷侣——爱德华二世与罪臣之子施密特王后的凄美爱情故事。不得不说，你成功说服了我。试问哪个父亲能忍心拆散孩子的真爱呢？照理来说，我该效仿爱德华一世那样成全你的爱情，只是，如果我没记错的话，你家中似乎还有一位Omega妻子……”

“我会和他离婚。”艾利斯特低声说道。

这句话甫一说出口，艾利斯特拼命咬牙捏紧忽然变得颤抖的手指，心口那突如其来的剧痛令他几乎窒息。

国王抚掌：“多么美妙的一天。我们都有幸见证了一场美丽的爱情，还有什么能比这更加动人？”

“可是陛下，Alpha与Alpha结婚，这与婚姻法和生育法相悖。”议长忍不住叫道。

“安东尼，我记得国王的赐婚并不受现有法定婚姻条件的束缚，对么？”

“是的，陛下。”

“那没法子了，为了成全我这个孩子的爱情，我宣布赐婚，将安德鲁沃克赐给他做王妃，同时免去他所有罪责。请国民们谅解我作为一个父亲的私心。”

  
会议还在继续，杜澜呆了好一会儿，意识到自己似乎成了一场完美爱情童话的丑陋绊脚石。

他按住发疼的额头，那股恶心的呕吐感又一阵阵从胃中翻涌上来，他用力咬了咬舌尖，拼命压下那泛进喉口的酸苦滋味，忍得眼睛都开始变得酸痛无比。

他过了许久才发觉霍莉正握住他的手，柔声说着什么。他仔细辨认霍莉的嘴型，她在说不要哭。

为什么？他并没有哭啊。他抹了一把脸，看到满手心的透明液体，愣了半晌。

那柄随时悬在头顶的利剑终于落下，他的内心竟感到前所未有的平静。

就像所有即将断气的人们，在漫长的无用挣扎以后，终于接受了自己的死亡。

杜澜闭了闭眼，脱下戴在他无名指上的桔梗花指环，反牵住霍莉的手，把它放在她摊开的手心里。

“告诉……”他的喉咙像是被哽住了，无论如何也说不出那个男人的名字，张了张嘴，最后只能放弃，“请替我转告他，我很高兴合约能提前结束，合作……很愉快。祝福、祝福他与安德鲁……”

后面的话语无论如何也无法说出口，杜澜手指深深刺进掌心里，才继续说道：“为了避免尴尬，后续一切正式的离婚手续事宜将会由我的家人代我办理，我不会再出现在他面前，请他放心。”

霍莉无法挽留他，只能眼睁睁看着他单薄的身影像幽灵一般走向电梯。

“看看你这个混蛋弟弟干的好事！”霍莉怒道。

“我可管不着他。”奎妮被无故迁怒，立刻和艾利斯特撇清关系，“何况那是我表弟，又不是亲弟弟，他的那些臭毛病肯定全是从他父亲那里遗传来的。”

“得了吧，你们梅耶家是什么德行我一清二楚。不爱的时候，翻脸无情，简直恶劣到了极点。”

“那可没法子。谁叫杜澜在他身边待了三年多都没捞到艾利斯特半点爱情。”

“你还在说风凉话！”霍莉怒极，操起抱枕就打奎妮。

奎妮一边躲一边说：“搞了半天，原来艾利斯特一颗心还扑在那个安德鲁身上。真不知道他眼睛是不是瞎。”

“他就是瞎！”霍莉嚷道。

奎妮闻言忽然静下来，她盘腿坐在沙发上，望着投影里的艾利斯特。

“既然这样，我希望他能继续瞎一辈子。不然的话，以后他该会多后悔。”奎妮含住点燃的烟，含糊地说道。

“你是说……”霍莉也坐下来，靠着奎妮的肩膀。

“我今天看见他俩在一起，与以前不一样了。我从没见过那样的艾利斯特。”

“艾利斯特和杜澜？”

奎妮嗯了一声，吐出一口烟。

“艾利斯特是什么样子？”

“柔情的、甜蜜的，如同任何一个正无可救药地处于热恋中的男人。反正你一定想象不出来。”

霍莉瞪大眼睛，摸了摸不存在的鸡皮疙瘩。这两个词用在艾利斯特身上令她感到一阵毛骨悚然。  
  
霍莉叹了口气：“艾利斯特这件事做得太过分了。不知道杜澜以后的生活该怎么办，他一个被人彻底标记过的Omega，离婚以后为了熬过发情期只能做标记清除手术。可是现在他被这么当众羞辱，即使做了手术，以后如果要再找伴侣，恐怕也很难了。”  
  
奎妮叼着烟笑起来，“你还是先操心他能不能从标记清除手术活下来吧。他长了那样一张脸，总会有前赴后继的Alpha和Beta愿意娶的。不需要你担心，亲爱的。”

霍莉对奎妮的第一句话感到十分不满，正要出声，便看见杜澜重又出现在客厅。这次，他双手紧紧抱着一本厚厚的笔记本。

杜澜看见霍莉难过的眼神，却无法扯出微笑，只能轻声说：“我要走了，霍莉。”

霍莉抱住他，“我们还是朋友，对吗？”

杜澜想了想，点点头。

“那欢迎你找我，聊天吃饭四处玩乐，我都随时奉陪。或者，如果你不嫌我老，我找你玩的话，你不要拒绝我。”

杜澜垂下眼，又点了点头。

这时，管家拉里走过来，对杜澜鞠了个躬，说道：“杜澜先生，大门外停了两架飞行器，据称是来自于您的祖母的指派，来收拾您的行李带回家。”

杜澜鼻子一酸，怔了片刻才找回自己的声音，“请放他们进来。”


	33. Chapter 33

杜澜坐其中一架飞行器先行回到了杜家，家里派出的仿生人管家则留在上校府邸为他打点新婚时送去的所有行李。

杜澜四肢无力，太阳穴一胀一胀地发痛，那股反胃的恶心感如影随形，在飞行器上他忍不住吐了一次，今天一天没进食，在午饭时吐过一次，早把胃吐空了，这次他只能呕出一些酸水。

他无力地把额头搁在飞行器玻璃窗上，呆呆地看着城市的高楼，满脑子里却是这三年零四个月五天的过往，从失火的驾驶舱，海边的山洞，远行的航船，长青城只属于两个人的小宅院，阿瓦罕金黄的沙漠，到偌大的上校府邸。

一切又回到了原点，回到家里睡一觉，就当是大梦一场，有甜蜜有痛苦，现在梦醒来，梦中的所有都会烟消云散。

他静静地想着。

从此你是你，我是我，这辈子再不相见。

杜澜一走下飞行器，立刻被早已蜂拥而至的记者们团团围住。他们七嘴八舌地向他询问对于艾利斯特王子和安德鲁沃克这桩婚事的看法，杜澜握紧颤抖的手指，深深垂下苍白的脸，抿紧嘴唇，一言不发地拖着脚步继续向前走。  
  
好在七八个守在杜家门边的仿生人管家见状忙冲了上来，毫不客气地将那群烦人精尽数给轰到了一旁去。  
  
等前头的道路终于被清开，杜澜一眼便看见他的祖母站在大门前，正满脸担忧地朝自己的方向张望。他心中猛然一酸，忙扑上去抱住祖母。

“祖母，对不起……”

祖母通红着眼睛，“傻孩子，为什么要道歉？”

“是我令我们家成了整个帝国的笑话。”大颗泪水从杜澜眼中滚落。

祖母心疼地抱着他，说道：“这不是你的错，孩子。这是我的错，你祖父的错，你父亲你母亲的错，唯独不是你的。当初，我们作为长辈早该不顾一切拒绝这门亲事。”

穿过花园走进客厅，杜澜看见母亲正坐在沙发上用手帕拭泪，父亲站在一旁沉默地抽烟，祖父沉着脸把玩手中的棋子。

祖父一看见他，便舒缓了脸色，说道：“回来就好。”

母亲忙把手帕塞进手包里，红着眼圈扬起笑容，“小澜回家了，想吃什么？妈妈去吩咐厨娘做。”

父亲把烟扔进烟灰缸，摸了一把儿子的头顶，“孩子，不管怎么样，一切都过去了。”

杜澜擦掉眼泪用力点头，被祖母牵着向餐厅走去，忽然感觉眼前阵阵发黑。

脑袋里一阵天旋地转，在祖母的惊叫声中，他不省人事地晕倒在地毯上。

杜澜醒来时，发觉自己正躺在治疗舱里，暖暖的白光令他精神安定了许多，就在他快要陷入睡眠中时，他听见家用治疗舱发出甜美的女声：

“全身检查完毕。受检者为男性Omega，身高179厘米，体重55公斤，孕期36天。体重偏轻，血糖偏低，孕期反应强烈，体表存在多处轻微伤口与淤痕，精神有轻度抑郁倾向。并且通过信息素检测，发现受检者近期性生活频率过高，远超正常范围。由于受检者正处于怀孕初期，为了保障胎儿和您自己身体的健康，建议您要保证充足的休息，摄入足够的营养，随时保持心情愉悦，同时在孕期的前十二周以内尽量减少或者避免性交。检查模式结束，正在转为治疗模式。”

杜澜耳边里嗡嗡作响，好一阵子不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他睁开眼睛，便看见祖母悲伤的眼睛。他打开治疗舱开关，撑着手掌慢慢坐起来。

“那个王八蛋！”

这是杜澜第一次听出身名门闺秀的祖母说脏话，不禁呆了呆。

他低头，用掌心缓缓抚摸自己的腹部，嘴角浮起了回家以后的第一个笑容。

三十六天前，正是他在秋叶国渡过的那次发情期。原来从那时起，就有一颗小小的种子悄悄地在自己的身体里发芽了。

“听着，我的宝贝。”祖母捧住他的脸，强迫他抬头看着自己，“你得打掉这个孩子。”

杜澜好一会儿才找回自己的声音，“可是……这是我和他的孩子啊。”

“不行，必须把它拿掉！不然的话，这孩子将拖累你一辈子，而且，那个王八蛋的孩子，我这个曾祖母绝不会疼爱。”

杜澜瞪着空洞的眼睛，抓住祖母的手轻声哀求道：“我想要它。求求您，这是我最后的一点念想。”

“小澜你清醒一点！”祖母恨铁不成钢地摇了摇杜澜，“你和那个混蛋已经结束了。他即将迎娶新的妻子，你也要开始自己的生活。如果你留下这个孩子，你就永远走不出这个梦魇！”

杜澜忍不住痛哭起来，哽咽着断断续续说道：“我知道，我一路上都在骗自己说我可以开始新生活，可是我做不到。我不想醒，祖母，我真的很痛。梦里很痛，但醒来更加痛。”

“作孽啊……真不愧是流着桂云星血的痴情种。”祖母喃喃自语，大颗眼泪滴落进杜澜的头发里。

祖孙俩对哭了一阵，终于是祖母败下阵来，她直视着杜澜的眼睛，严肃地说道：“听着，既然你想留下这个孩子，就要做好为它牺牲一切的准备，亲爱的，你真的想好了吗？”

杜澜含着眼泪，认真地点点头。

“那祖母问你，那个混球知不知道这个孩子的存在？”

“他……不知道。”

“那就好办多了。”祖母松了一口气，“记住，以后你绝不能再与他见面。如果被他得知这孩子的存在，他会怎么做，你应该清楚。他是怎样对待你的，对待你的孩子便会更糟。你不希望你视若珍宝的孩子打一出生就成为不光彩的私生子吧？即便为了这个小鬼，你也该打起精神来，好好地生活。”

“我保证！我会的，祖母。”

“刚才我与你祖父，还有你的父母已经商量过了，打算这阵子举家搬迁到朱尔星，那是我母家的星球，距离赫尔加星很远，气候宜人风景如画。现在既然得知你有了孩子，那搬家就得加紧了，最好等你的离婚手续办完就立刻出发，以免再生枝节。”

“都听您的。”杜澜胡乱擦掉泪水，忙不迭地点头。

“好了，我的珍宝，先躺在治疗舱里睡上一觉，等你醒来再吃点东西。没有什么困难是无法过去的。”

祖母在他额头上亲了一口，杜澜躺回治疗舱，他不住地用掌心轻抚自己平坦的肚子，像是一缕阳光照进黑暗里，他的生活又有了一丝盼头。

在治疗舱的催眠下，他渐渐睡着了。

  
议会刚解散，艾利斯特就匆匆赶回了家。一路上，他心神不宁，把飞行器开到了最高速，依然无法缓解他心口的焦躁。

飞行器刚一停下，他便跳下去，急急冲向别墅。

艾利斯特大步穿过门厅，绕过玄关，走过长长的走廊，正要乘电梯去四楼，却听见客厅里传来轻微的动静，他心中慌张，忙冲进客厅，却看见奎妮与霍莉正坐在沙发上闲聊。

“我们的艾利斯特王子殿下终于回来了。”奎妮说道。

霍莉收起微笑，沉着脸把头朝向另一边，故意不去看艾利斯特。

艾利斯特露出失望的神色，一言不发转身要朝电梯走去。

“你要去哪里？”奎妮问。

艾利斯特不答，急促的脚步声踩在地毯上发出沉闷的声响。

奎妮跟了过去，只见艾利斯特正拼命按着电梯按键。

奎妮闲闲地倚在墙边，“我说，如果你是想找你的Omega……”

艾利斯特猛地转头看她。

“他已经不在这个宅子里了。”

叮的一声电梯门打开，艾利斯特却没有动。

他回过头去瞪着奎妮，冷冷地问道：“那他在哪里？”

“如你所愿，他回家了。”霍莉抱臂站在走廊的另一头，忽然开口说道。

艾利斯特冷笑一声，走进电梯。可才过了几分钟，艾利斯特又从电梯走出来，脸色变得慌张起来，他一边大步向外走，一边摸手指上的戒指，却怎么都连不通杜澜。

“你是在找这个么？”

身后传来霍莉的声音，艾利斯特立刻停住了脚步。

霍莉正站在电梯旁等他。她从口袋里取出那枚镶嵌着紫宝石的戒指递给艾利斯特。

艾利斯特没有动，只是沉默地盯着那小小的戒指，握紧了手指，紧到自己无名指的那枚戒指深深嵌进皮肉里，带来轻微的疼痛。

“他说，很高兴与你的合约能提前结束，离婚手续会由他的家人代他办理，你们从此不会再相见，请你放心，并祝你新婚幸福。”

霍莉不明白合约是什么意思，但她照着杜澜的话复述了一遍，最后那一句，是她听懂了他没能说出口的意思，并自作主张加上了。

艾利斯特过了许久才开口：

“他说……很高兴提前结束？他说从此不见面？还祝我结婚幸福？”

艾利斯特没有表情，但霍莉却本能地感到危险，她刚来得及后退一步就被慑人的Alpha威压波及，瞬间软倒在地，无法再动弹。奎妮从后面冲上来，咬牙顶住艾利斯特无意识散发的威压，趁他不注意，用力照着他的腿弯踹了一脚。艾利斯特被踢得踉跄了一下，撞上电梯门，威压消失了。

“臭小子，居然敢欺负你嫂子！”奎妮喘着粗气，扶起瘫倒在地的霍莉。

艾利斯特握紧拳头，“她不该对我说谎！”

“我有没有说谎，你问问奎妮就知道了。”霍莉有气无力地说。

奎妮看着艾利斯特，目光流露出一点悲悯，“霍莉说的是实话，我也在场。”

“我不相信！”

“要不要我投影给你看回忆？还不信，那你就自己去问问那个Omega。”奎妮翻了个白眼。

“不行！”霍莉坚决地说道，她仰头望着艾利斯特，“既然你已经当着国王和全帝国、甚至整个星系的面把他给抛弃了，那从今天开始你们就一拍两散各自生活。杜澜现在最不想见的那个人就是你，但凡你对他还有一点点怜惜，对过去这几年夫妻生活还有一点点怀念，就不要再去打扰他，你的出现只会重新撕开他血淋淋的伤口。”

艾利斯特双眼赤红，握紧的拳头咔咔作响，心口像被捅了一刀，痛得几乎站立不稳。

他满脑子都是那个Omega，就在今天早晨，他还能肆意亲吻那双柔软的嘴唇，一直吻到那张美丽的脸庞浮上蜜桃般的羞涩红晕。

他用拳头拼命捶打电梯门，一拳又一拳，直到门上沾了凌乱的血迹，他感觉不到手指的疼痛，只知道胸口疼得他整个人快要裂开。

奎妮看见他的模样，忍不住叹气，“早知道会这样痛苦，今天何必要做出那样的事？”

“只有这个法子才能救安德鲁的命，那个老家伙只是想逼我向他低头。”

艾利斯特停止了发泄，面容重新变得沉寂，但奎妮却觉得这样的他，比刚才那个发疯的他更加可怖。

艾利斯特弯腰从霍莉的手中取过那枚戒指，小心地戴在自己右手小指上，仔细地和他无名指的戒指贴在一起。

奎妮目送着艾利斯特远去的背影，忍不住问：“你要去哪儿？”

“去找他。我要向他解释清楚。”艾利斯特脚步不停，拐过墙角消失不见。

霍莉摇摇头，叹气道：“何必呢。现在去找他，又有什么用呢？”


	34. Chapter 34

在前往城郊的飞行器上，艾利斯特用通讯仪看到了他的Omega，铺天盖地的头版头条照片里，尽管极力低着头，他通红的眼尾和满脸的泪痕却无处藏匿，清晰地暴露在画面里，这令艾利斯特胸口闷痛几乎无法喘息。  
  
而那些冷嘲热讽的标题则令他怒火中烧，当即切掉新闻，连通了手下马克西姆，命他派人把那些里三层外三层围堵在杜家别墅外的记者以侵犯隐私罪全部抓起来，并放出话来，要是有谁胆敢再去骚扰杜澜一家，就不是拘禁五天这么简单了。  
  
等到城郊的山顶恢复了往日的宁静，艾利斯特便跳下飞行器，疾步向杜家别墅跑去。  
  
他摁了许久的门铃，有仿生人管家出现在可视屏中，过了片刻又走开了，显然是被主人吩咐不准开门。

艾利斯特把鲜血淋漓的双手插进军装大衣的口袋里，在初春的冷风中安静地等在别墅外。

他耐心地等了两个小时，直到天色已经完全暗了下来，路灯照在他身上，他又伸手按了三下门铃。

这次出现在屏幕的不是仿生人管家，而是莉莉丝。

艾利斯特立刻露出一个得体的微笑，探头过去彬彬有礼地说道：“杜夫人，您好。原谅我的冒昧造访，我有话想对小澜说，请您让我见见他。”

莉莉丝面色冰冷，说道：“殿下，小澜早已经睡了，你这样会打扰到他休息。”

艾利斯特一听，心中顿时慌了，装出的冷静模样再也维持不下去，急忙问道：“他怎么现在就睡了？是不是身体不舒服？”

“这与你并不相干。”莉莉丝深吸一口气，似乎在压抑自己的情绪，“明天我先生会代替小澜与您去生育局办理全部离婚手续，您先请回。”

“杜夫人，既然他在睡，那请允许我看他一眼再走……”

不等艾利斯特把话说完，显示屏一黑，莉莉丝消失了。

初春的夜晚依旧寒冷，艾利斯特一动不动地站在原地，透过铁门的镂空出神地望着里面那栋三层别墅。

这是他的Omega生活过许多年的地方，而他却从没有像今天这样好好看过它。  
  
他有过许多机会，但一次也没有珍惜，以至于到如今，被彻底拒之门外。想到这里，那灼热的后悔又阵阵涌上艾利斯特的心头。  
  
到了现在他竟才留心到，这栋掩映在重重花木之中的别墅竟是这样清幽美丽。  
  
他出神地想，他的Omega以前是不是每天晚饭后都会在这个花园里散步？满园的玫瑰花有哪几株是他嗅过的？此刻的他正在哪个房间里安睡？他会做一个什么样的梦？  
  
只要一想到那个Omega，艾利斯特浑身的血液似乎都沸腾了起来，每一滴都在疯狂叫嚣着想要见他。  
  
他咬紧牙关，竭力按捺下那股想要破门而入的强烈冲动，一动不动地站在原地。  
  
过了许久，他终于被这煎熬的思念折磨得再也无法继续忍耐，抬起手正要按门铃，耳边却回响起小澜母亲说的话，便立刻把手收了回去。  
  
他的Omega已经入睡，绝不能吵醒他，他提醒自己。  
  
眼前浮现出他孩子气的睡脸，艾利斯特不禁舒展开眉头，露出一丝微笑来，心也跟着变得柔软无比。  
  
他数着杜家的窗户，吹着寒风，不知不觉过了一夜。

  
  
丽娜向来早起，今天也不例外。

天刚蒙蒙亮时她就睁开了眼睛。她走出卧室，借着微熹的光亮，穿过走廊，来到三楼的治疗室。

她轻轻拧开门把，走到治疗舱前，俯身查看自己的孙子。

杜澜还在沉睡，他从昨天傍晚一直睡到了现在。

丽娜的目光落在他的腹部，忍不住叹了一口气，这孩子连睡觉都以一种保护的姿态把两只手掌贴在那里。

见孙子依然安睡，丽娜放下心来，打算开始日常的活动，先去花园里走一走。

丽娜刚走出别墅大门，就见一个高大的身影正杵在她家的花园外。丽娜新一天的好心情顿时全被毁了，她阴沉着脸正要回去，转念一想，这是她自己的家，为什么要去管外人？

于是，丽娜开始旁若无人地查看玫瑰花蕾。

倒是那个人影一见到她，便高声叫道：“杜老夫人，早上好。”

丽娜充耳不闻，在玫瑰花丛里慢慢散步，那个人影却隔着铁栅栏一声不吭地跟着她走来走去。

丽娜走了许久，终于忍无可忍，转身走回别墅，却听到那个男人在她身后喊道：“老夫人，请让我见见小澜！”

丽娜的脚步一顿，顿时火冒三丈。

事情到了这个地步，这个混蛋他怎么敢这样若无其事地提到他的宝贝孙子？

艾利斯特一看见杜老夫人大步朝自己走来，忙露出微笑。

丽娜在铁门前站定，严厉的眼睛盯着艾利斯特，“听着，我不管你是什么身份，来这里是出于什么不可告人的目的。我只知道，你是我们家不欢迎的人，以后都不准再来。”

“老夫人，我只想看看小澜，仅此而已。”

“没有这个必要。你滚回去多看几眼你那个未婚妻，相信此时全帝国都正为你们的浪漫爱情感动着，何必再来管这个全帝国的笑柄。”

艾利斯特闭了闭眼，呼出一口气，“只要一天没离婚，小澜他就还是我的妻子。昨天的事情是我的错，但事出有因，我希望能告诉他……”

“闭嘴。”丽娜冷冷地说，“今天就去办离婚手续。”

“不，我绝不和杜澜离婚，除非他愿意和我谈谈。”

丽娜被他气得浑身发抖，“这辈子我都绝不会让你再见到他，哪怕一面，我们走着瞧。”

丽娜说罢，穿过花园，走进别墅，她关门的重响连百米外的艾利斯特都听得很清楚。

艾利斯特不禁懊恼起来，这个时候得罪小澜的祖母可不妙，要见到他的Omega变得难上加难了。

艾利斯特顶着朝阳又等了几个小时，仔细盯住杜家每个窗户边的一举一动，依然没有看见杜澜半个影子。

等到日上三竿时，他的通讯仪忽然接到一封来自王宫的召见书，艾利斯特最后恋恋不舍地望了杜家别墅一眼，便朝飞行器走去。

  
今天的国王心情看上去十分愉悦，艾利斯特向他行了躬身礼。

国王把玩着手杖，笑道：“这两天可是个好日子。”

艾利斯特不知道他葫芦里卖的什么药，并不接口。

“我的孩子，你不好奇是什么令我如此展颜么。”

“陛下，我不知道。”

“我为能促成年轻人的爱情而感到快乐。”

艾利斯特皱起眉头。

国王继续说道：“昨天我促成了你与安德鲁的婚事，看来是令年轻人们都大受鼓舞了。你瞧，今天一大早就又有人来向我请求赐婚。”

艾利斯特这种事毫无兴趣，只能耐着性子敷衍道：“陛下仁慈。”

“任谁看见那孩子单膝跪在我面前，恳求我成全他的苦恋，都会忍不住答应他的请求。我的孩子，我相信如果你当时在场，也会忍不住替他向我求情的。”

艾利斯特不知道这个老家伙今天是怎么了，忽然开始唠唠叨叨满嘴说着什么爱情，这些美丽的词汇出自这个自私薄情的君王口中叫他作呕。

察觉到国王似乎在等待他的接话，于是艾利斯特按捺着不耐烦，随口问道：“那您答应他了吗？”

国王注视着他，微笑着：“我的孩子，你说我应该答应么？这孩子对我说，他深爱着一个人，那个人却满心只有自己的恋人，可是他的恋人将他无情地抛弃了。于是这孩子的机会来了，他鼓起勇气向我求助，希望我能为他赐婚。”

艾利斯特怀疑这只是国王随口编出来的假故事，以此试探他。他满心记挂着他的Omega，心中烦躁，漫不经心地答道：“一个被抛弃，一个单相思，说不准能成就一对佳偶。”

“好主意！”国王煞有介事地点点头，“既然连你都这样想，那我这就应下他的恳求，那孩子大概会高兴坏了。这段姻缘如果顺利，你居功至伟，我的孩子。”

说着便转头吩咐自己的秘书，“记下来，发出去。”

艾利斯特对这段无意义的对话厌烦透顶，垂下眼说：“陛下，您找我来是有什么要事？”

国王像是这才想起正事，笑说：“是了，我老了，总是不记事。这次找你来，首先是有两件事需要商议，第一件，你的加冕，第二件，你的婚事。”

艾利斯特深吸一口气，“陛下，加冕全凭您定夺，至于婚事，我认为暂时还不急着办。”

国王毫无温度的眼睛凝视着他，他嘴角的笑容逐渐加深，但笑意不达眼底。

过了片刻，国王缓缓开口：“既然如此，等你考虑好了我们再谈。那么今天我要对你讲讲帝国的政务。”

艾利斯特正在王宫心不在焉地听老国王讲话，此时王宫外，一个身量挺拔的年轻人跳上飞行器，忐忑地向城郊飞去。

  
杜澜一觉睡到了正午，托了治疗舱的福，醒来以后精神好了许多，身体的不适也减轻不少。

他腹内饥肠辘辘，但却并没有胃口，在吃三明治的时候，他忍不住吐了一次，瞬间把刚强迫自己咽下去的食物全呕了出去，因此只能停止进食。

他母亲莉莉丝担忧地看着他，“孩子，这样下去你的身体会垮掉。”

祖母丽娜坐在杜澜身旁，看见他这副模样心疼极了，恨声骂道：“那个混蛋的孩子看来也是个小混蛋，才一个月大就害得他的母亲这样难受。”

“这孩子不能要。”祖父杜文忽然说。

整个餐厅瞬间静了，大家都心照不宣地觑着杜澜的脸色。

杜澜愣了愣，环顾家人们的神情，努力露出一个微笑：“不难受的，只是我自己没胃口，不关它的事。”

说完，他伸手把面前那碗麦片端起来，用勺子大口大口地往嘴里塞。他把嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊的，拼命嚼碎了咽进喉咙里。

他风卷残云般地吃完大半碗麦片，强忍着胃里泛上来的恶心，故作轻松地说：“你们看，我没……”

话还没说完，一阵翻江倒海般的呕意令杜澜脸色一变，他捂着嘴冲进洗手间。

杜澜从洗手间出来时，眼角泛红，脚步虚浮，却依然逞强地对祖父说：“您看，我没事。”

祖父无奈地摇摇头。

午后，杜澜一边喝着孕期营养液，一边坐在卧室的窗边出神地望着花园。

忽然，他看见一个人影立在他家花园的大门外，那人影背着光，看不清模样，远远看去似乎颇为高大，隐约看得见是穿着一身军装，杜澜心头一跳，霍地站起身来。

那个人似乎在持续按门铃，按了好一会儿，也没人替他开门。

会是他吗？

杜澜心神不宁地想着。

他来我家做什么？

他是不是想尽快办离婚手续？

是了，他八成是等急了，今天都过了一半，这婚还没能离成。我该提醒父亲早些去替我把这事办完。

杜澜慢慢走下楼去，刚走到门房边，就听见母亲在对着显示屏冷淡地说道：“帕特里克中校，请回，杜家不欢迎军部的人。”

“杜夫人，请您不要误会，我并非是代替艾利斯特殿下而来。我只是为了我自己，我想看看杜澜现在怎么样了。”

“小澜很好，你请回吧。”

就在莉莉丝准备切断通话时，显示屏里忽然传来帕特里克焦急的声音：“我有国王的赐婚书，请求您让我进去详谈。”

赐婚书三个字落在莉莉丝耳朵里仿佛晴天霹雳。

过了半晌，她才皱着眉说：“什么赐婚书？”

“来自国王陛下和王储殿下的赐婚书，他们商议过后答应将杜澜嫁给我。”

莉莉丝瞪着眼睛，嘴唇开合好一会儿也没能说出半个字，只好呆呆地按下了开门锁，转身正要进去通知其他人这个惊雷一样的消息，就见杜澜惨白着一张脸靠在墙角，不知道已经听了多久。


	35. Chapter 35

帕特里克坐在沙发上，毫不掩饰地将炙热的目光投向杜澜，祖父杜文不高兴地用身体挡住自己的孙子。

杜澜只是出神地坐在那里，一动也不动。

帕特里克只好暂时收回眼神，他从通讯仪调出一张签有国王特殊印记的书信，投映到空中。

“您看，确是国王的印记，我没有说谎。”帕特里克喜悦的笑容在杜家五口人惨淡的表情中显得格格不入。

父亲杜克一字一句仔细读着这封赐婚书，力图找出其中的破绽，却一无所获。

祖母丽娜冷眼瞧着帕特里克：“我不信任军部的人，国王就是要我死，我也绝不答应这桩婚事。”

帕特里克听了，忽地站起身，对着祖母单膝跪地，他仰头看着丽娜：“老夫人，我之所以去向国王求娶杜澜，只是因为我爱他。他嫁给我以后，我一定会尽我所能对他好，请您放心。”

对于帝国军人来说，单膝跪地的礼仪极其隆重，一般只会对君主和父母使用，现在帕特里克忽然对丽娜行这样的大礼，杜家几个长辈都纷纷露出诧异的神色。

丽娜往旁边避了避，躲开帕特里克，不紧不慢说道：“请你起来，我受不起中校的大礼。既然你口口声声说是出于爱小澜，那么为什么不正大光明地追求，而是去问国王讨要婚书来向他逼婚？这种做法在我看来一点儿也不光彩，甚至称得上卑鄙。”

帕特里克只好站起身，郑重地说道：“请您原谅我的冒昧。我之所以去向国王请旨，一是因为杜澜现在身份特殊，二是出于私心。我深爱着他，想立刻同他结婚，让他成为我的妻子，好好照顾他，疼爱他。”

一旁的父亲杜克开口道：“现在小澜的情况，你是清楚的。他还没与艾利斯特王子正式办理离婚手续，中校这么早就来求婚，怕是不妥当。”

帕特里克转头对杜克说：“先生，这就是我去求赐婚书的原因之一。我不在乎以前的事，也从不在意别人的看法。相信您知道，国王的赐婚不受限于婚姻法。只要杜澜与我结婚，他与殿下的婚姻就会自动解除。”

“小澜是个已被彻底标记的Omega，每到发情期只能依赖标记他的Alpha的陪伴才能顺利熬过去。”向来寡言少语的祖父杜文说，“如果与他结婚，你打算怎么办？”

帕特里克收起笑容，诚恳地说：“我会倾尽财力为他提供全星系最好的医疗条件，会全程陪着他做标记清除手术，届时不管他是健康或者因手术留下什么后遗症，我都会爱他一如现在。如您所见，我是个Beta，闻不见任何信息素，所以无论小澜的腺体会变得如何，于我来说并没有什么不同。我只祈求他能平安活下来。”

杜文听了，略一点头，神情不置可否。

莉莉丝说道：“小澜刚刚经历一段失败的婚姻，我作为他的母亲，不愿意让他再这样草率地结第二次婚。”

帕特里克急忙答道：“夫人您放心，我虽然想立刻娶杜澜，但也能理解他现在的心情。我们可以先订婚，等他心情恢复一些，两家再好好商量婚礼的事。”

“请中校不要自说自话，现在就满嘴说什么婚礼，听起来十分冒犯。”丽娜沉着脸说道。

帕特里克讪讪的，只好点头称是。

“小澜，你的意思是什么？”杜文忽然问道。

杜澜怔了怔，像是才回过神来。

他随意瞥了帕特里克一眼，忍不住开口道：“帕特里克中校，我不明白，你一直都很讨厌我，讨厌到甚至设局想杀了我。所以你现在这是在做什么？又想出了另一种杀我的手段么？你是打算先逼我与你结婚，然后再慢慢折磨我到死？我以前告诉过你，如果你想杀我，我随时奉陪。但不要再玩这种恶劣的把戏，开这种无聊的玩笑！”  
  
“对不起，小澜。”帕特里克急急说道，“当时的我就是个混蛋！我被偏见蒙蔽了眼睛。可现在的我每一天都在庆幸自己当时没有对你扣下扳机。”

帕特里克走到杜澜面前，蹲下身，抬眼看他美丽的眼睛。

“你记得那个沙漠的傍晚吗？”

“托你的福，永生难忘。”

杜澜黯然地垂下眼眸，帕特里克却沉醉地盯着他的长睫毛。

“那天我第一次看见你的笑容，比天边的云霞更美，从那一刻起我就不可救药地坠入了情网。这一个多月以来，这份无望的爱情无时无刻不折磨着我的心脏。三十一年来，我谈过许多恋爱，但从没有一次如同现在这样疯狂。昨天当我听见艾利斯特殿下说出那番话时，我的灵魂被无法抑制的狂喜冲昏了，从那时起，想要娶你的念头就充满了我的大脑。议会上我见证了国王的赐婚，因此便打定主意要请国王将你赐给我。我知道这样的做法很无耻，你可以不原谅我，但我请求你给我一个机会来爱你。”

这时，在听见“艾利斯特”这个名字时，杜澜的手指微微一动。

他注视着帕特里克，缓缓问他：“你之前说过，赐婚书是国王与王储……商议以后应允你的。”

他顿了顿，才能接着说下去，“王储是指哪一位王储？”

帕特里克凝视着杜澜黑珍珠似的眼眸，一字一句地说道：“是艾利斯特王子。婚书的开头已经写明了，‘经过国王陛下与艾利斯特王储殿下的商议讨论，二人达成一致，同意将杜家之子杜澜……’”

杜澜颤抖着嘴唇，急急打断他：“好，我知道了。”

他的脸色完全灰败下来，好一会儿没再说话，只是用手掌轻轻抚摸自己的肚子。

过了许久，他才开口：“在问最后一个问题之前，我想请中校为我保守一个秘密。接下来无论我将说出什么话，都请你在踏出这个家门以后将它忘掉，绝不能对任何人提起。”

帕特里克站起身，严肃地说道：“我答应你。”

“那么最后一个问题，帕特里克中校，希望你能经过深思熟虑后再认真回答我。”

帕特里克眼神变得柔和，“你说。”

“如果我说……”杜澜咬住下唇，垂眼看着自己的腹部，“如果我说，我肚子里正怀着孩子，或许可以打消你求婚的念头吧？”

帕特里克身形巨震，他顺着杜澜的眼光，死死盯住他平坦的小腹，好一会儿才找回自己的声音：“不管你变成什么样子，我都要娶你，非你不可。”

杜澜没想到他竟然这么固执，沉默了一会儿，他双手交叠贴住自己的肚子，低声问：“那你准备拿它怎么办？”

帕特里克看到杜澜维护孩子的姿态，不禁握紧了拳头，忍着内心熊熊燃烧的妒火，缓缓说道：“孩子的生父……身份特殊，我会先隐瞒下你有孕的消息。等到分娩以后，我将孩子悄悄养在可靠的亲信家中，等孩子长到了一定年龄，我们就以生不出孩子为由，把孩子接过来，收为养子。”

杜澜皱眉看着他，“可这样我和你就不会有自己的孩子了，你真的愿意？”

藤蔓般的嫉妒紧紧地缠住了帕特里克的心神，但他心里明白，无论如何现在他得拣着眼前人想听的话说，先想方设法哄得他的首肯，至于其他事情，大可以等结婚以后再说。  
  
于是他言不由衷地说：“当然！我愿意。我会把它当成我的亲生孩子来疼爱，因为它是你的孩子。”

杜澜仰头看着他，似乎想从帕特里克的眼中分辨出他是不是在说谎。可眼前不知不觉早已模糊一片，看不清任何东西，于是他闭上眼睛，任由泪水滑过脸颊。  
  
“来自国王陛下与王储殿下的共同旨意……看来留给我的选择就只有这一个了，不是么？”他崩溃地捂住眼，喃喃说着，忍不住惨笑起来。

过了好一会儿，他放下手，重新睁开眼睛，所有表情尽皆敛去了，只余两行清晰可见的泪痕。  
  
他轻轻点了点头，“那好，我嫁给你。”

“小澜！”祖母与母亲异口同声地喊道。

  
帕特里克走后，祖母气得在屋里团团转，“你这孩子是疯了么？”

“祖母，我没疯。”

“没疯你做什么答应他？”

“这是国王的赐婚，”杜澜揉了揉眉心，“我答应与否并不重要，结果终究是一样。”

“你别以为我看不出你的心思。”祖母恨声道，“你到底是因为这是国王的旨意，还是因为这是那个混蛋的意思而答应下来，你自己心知肚明。”

杜澜死死咬着下唇不说话。

“你还打算为他赔掉第二次婚姻吗？”

“小澜，这次你实在太草率了。”母亲坐在一旁，摇头说道。

“我原本打算举家搬迁到朱尔星，这样你就能切断这里的一切，有个全新的开始，可现在呢！你如果同那个中校结婚，就依然得待在兰格城，被迫一遍又一遍想起那些乱七八糟的烦心事。”祖母气道。

“丽娜，别再说了。”祖父劝道，“我从政多年，陛下的脾气我比你更清楚。他从来说一不二，报复心极强，最恨别人挑战他的威严，违背他的旨意。既然他下了这道赐婚书，自然有他的某些考量。这桩婚事怎么也逃不过了。”

祖母红了眼圈，“凭什么！凭什么我自己孙子的婚事要被外人这样折腾来折腾去。你们要想办法求见陛下，请他收回这封赐婚书！”

“冷静点。”祖父说道，“我会去设法转圜，但希望渺茫，你们都要做好心理准备。”

父亲插嘴说道：“父亲，母亲，我看那个帕特里克中校倒是不错，虽然相貌平平，但身材挺拔，谈吐颇有礼数。明明可以挟国王的赐婚书强行逼婚，但他却言辞恳切，看上去对小澜也用了心。”

“我怎么会生出你这种蠢货！这不叫逼婚叫什么！”祖母发起怒来，毫不留情地训斥自己的儿子。  
  
过了片刻，她重重叹了口气，语气不屑：“何况那个混蛋的手下又能有什么好人，不过是一丘之貉罢了。”

杜澜麻木地听着四位长辈继续你来我往地争论，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

你是在害怕我做你下一段婚姻的绊脚石，所以想把我踢到另一条路上吗。

最后一次，如你所愿。


	36. Chapter 36

与国王的一番长谈结束，天已经完全黑了下来。

“我的孩子，我已经命人为你准备下一个盛大的宴会，现在你将与我一同前往接受群臣与贵族们的祝贺。”

艾利斯特只得和国王一同前去日月星宫参加晚宴。

他虽然是宴会主角，却只是一个人站在角落默默喝酒，浑身散发着生人勿近的疏离气场，令人望而生畏。

他心里满是他的Omega，他们已经一天没见面了。他知道这次自己狠狠伤害了他，一想到这一点，艾利斯特的心口就传来阵阵窒息般的焦躁。

只要我见到他，好好向他解释我的计划，他就会谅解我的，艾利斯特想道。

“嚯，这不是我新得的便宜弟弟么。”一个高大的女人站在艾利斯特面前，摇晃着酒杯，“双喜临门，怎么一个人在这里喝闷酒呢。”

“滚开。”

“这就是你对姐姐该有的态度么。”

“别惹我。”

“特意来对你道喜，真是令姐姐我伤心啊。”塔尼亚的表情却没半分黯然，依然是那副好整以暇的高傲模样。

“你是想让我和你算算三年前的帐吗，塔尼亚。”

塔尼亚脸色一变，随即又恢复了似笑非笑的神情，“别以为你做上了王储就可以为所欲为。有本事尽管来找我算账，我奉陪到底。”

“那你就等着瞧。”

“好啊，”塔尼亚笑起来，“说起来，我那个前任便宜弟弟今天已经被父王陛下从大牢里提了出来，据说宴会之前直接送往了你的府邸。父亲还真是偏心呢，又送你王冠又送你王妃。”

艾利斯特闷闷地喝酒，不打算和她搭腔。

塔尼亚耸耸肩，“不过，我亲爱的弟弟，你做事也太不地道了，居然把你那个操腻了的美貌Omega送给了帕特里克享用，怎么不先想着你的亲姐姐……”

砰的一声巨响，酒杯碎裂。

艾利斯特猛地捏住塔尼亚的手臂，目眦欲裂，“你在说什么？”

塔尼亚被他身上发出的可怕威压吓得汗毛直立，忍受不住手臂上的疼痛，她高叫起来：“你这个粗蛮的野种快把我放开！”

艾利斯特充耳不闻，手指与威压都更加猛烈，他吼道：“再说一遍，你刚才在说什么？”

“你装什么蒜！”塔尼亚尖叫起来。

守卫骑士们注意到这边的动静，早已围聚过来，却被顶级Alpha的威压慑住，谁也不敢轻易动作。

“艾利斯特，塔尼亚，我的孩子们，不要再玩闹了。”

国王从自动分开的人群中缓缓走出来，微笑的脸上显露出可怕的愠怒。

“父王，他疯了！这个野种竟敢……”塔尼亚把眼妆哭得一塌糊涂。

“注意言辞，塔尼亚。”国王说道。

塔尼亚立刻闭上了嘴，只是抽抽噎噎地求父王救她。

“艾利斯特，我的孩子，这是怎么了，为什么要这样对待你的姐姐？”

“她胆敢在我面前胡言乱语。”

“我没有！”

“好了，告诉我，你对艾利斯特说了什么，塔尼亚。”

“我、我是说……”显然塔尼亚意识到她的那番话并不光彩，觑着国王的脸色，结结巴巴地说，“我只是说艾利斯特把他的Omega赐给了帕特里克……”

“我要杀了你。”艾利斯特眼中露出令人胆寒的杀意。

国王笑起来，“原来如此。塔尼亚的话倒并没有说错。”

艾利斯特错愕地看着他。

“哦？原来我并没有告诉你么。瞧我这记性，果然老了。”国王笑道，“今天早上帕特里克中校前来向我求娶杜家的那个孩子，我原本有些犹豫，那毕竟是你的前妻，就与你商量了一番。在你的劝说下，我便答应了他。说起来，我正想问问，帕特里克中校在哪里？来与我说说，今天去杜家求亲了么？”

帕特里克拨开人群，对国王躬身行礼，扬起笑容：“托陛下与殿下的福，杜澜已经答应嫁给我了。”

“不可能……不可能……”艾利斯特喃喃道。

“这真是一件两全其美的好事，你说呢，艾利斯特？”国王转脸看向艾利斯特，表情意味深长。

“不可能！”艾利斯特猛地把塔尼亚推倒在地，转身冲出宴会厅大门。

他以飞一般的速度一口气奔出日月星宫，跳上飞行器，瞬间加到满速，像一支离弦箭向兰格城郊飞去。

他听到自己的血液在身体里急速地流着，一阵阵冲向自己快要爆裂的胸口。

他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响，心跳声如同惊雷，一声比一声更加响亮。

他的脑子里只有一个念头：我要见到他。

不过一会儿工夫飞行器便抵达了城郊山上。此时夜已经深了，山间静悄悄的，只有呼呼风声和军靴跑动时噔噔的响动。

月光下的杜家别墅有一种静谧的美，艾利斯特无暇欣赏，他的心口鼓噪着，想要见到那个Omega的冲动是如此强烈，令他完全失去了理智。

他清楚，要想见到他的Omega并不容易，他的家人绝不会放他进去，那他只能硬闯。

杜家的花园外围着一圈三米高的镂空铁栅栏，艾利斯特两步爬上栅栏的尖顶，一跃而下，轻松落在草地上。

可就在此时，一阵阵因闯入者而爆发出的尖啸声从别墅边的门房传来。

“该死！”艾利斯特咒骂了一声。

震耳欲聋的警笛声令别墅灯光大亮，一群仿生人立即从门房冲出，直奔艾利斯特而来。

艾利斯特将打头两个仿生人打倒在地，又行云流水般拧断了第三个仿生人的脖子，他避过剩余五个仿生人的合力攻击，随手拧起其中一个扔在另一个身上。

仿生人战力不低，且人多势众，艾利斯特颇费了一番工夫才将他们打得七零八落，自己身上也挂了彩，受了几处皮外伤。

“殿下是嫌给我们杜家的羞辱还不够么。”穿着睡衣的杜文抱臂站在别墅门边，显然是从睡梦中被惊醒，他面无表情地盯着艾利斯特。

艾利斯特擦掉飞溅在他脸上的仿生液，走到杜文面前，“老先生，我来接小澜回家。”

“家？”杜文冷笑一声，“没记错的话，我的孙子此刻正住在自己家中。”

“我指的是，我和小澜的家。”

杜文向来不苟言笑的脸上忽然露出嘲弄的微笑，“殿下真是贵人多忘事。那我提醒你，你已经单方面当着全帝国的面宣布与我孙子离婚，他把戒指还给了你，搬回了杜家，从此与你再没有半点关系。”

艾利斯特捏紧了拳头，重复道：“请您让我见他。”

“绝无可能，”杜文冷冷地说，“请回。”

艾利斯特与他对视了许久，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，慢慢松开了拳头，“好，老先生。那我明天再来。”

“殿下不必白费时间，明天你也见不着他。”杜文说道，“殿下明天如果有时间，我将与你前往生育局办完小澜与你的离婚手续，如何？”

“除非小澜肯见我，否则我不会在任何协议书上签字。”

艾利斯特转过身大步穿过花园，翻过栅栏离开了杜家。

今夜月色皎洁，艾利斯特似乎心有所感，回过头去。他目力极好，远远地看见在别墅二楼唯一那间没开灯的房间里，落地窗后立着一个清瘦的身影。

艾利斯特定住脚步，转身出神地望着他。那个人站在窗边好一会儿，大概是发现艾利斯特正回头在注视自己，慌忙消失不见了。

那一刻，艾利斯特的心像被挖走了一大块，初春寒冷的夜风呼啸着从那被撕开的大口子里灌进来，吹得他浑身的血液似乎都冻结成冰。  
  
他定在原地，静静地望着那扇空荡荡的落地窗，抱着一丝希冀，那个人影会再次出现在那里，但直等到月上中天，艾利斯特也始终没有等到他。  


  
艾利斯特回到家就看见安德鲁正醉醺醺地躺在客厅的沙发上。  
  
安德鲁一见他便打了个响亮的酒嗝，高声叫道：“嘿，艾利斯特，我的好伙计！来陪我喝酒！”  
  
说着，他把几支喝空的酒瓶随意扔在地毯上，又指挥站在他旁边的拉里再给他多开几瓶酒。  
  
艾利斯特沉着脸踢开滚在他脚边的几个空瓶子，一言不发地把自己摔进一旁的沙发里。

“说起来，我还没来得及和你道歉呢！春宴那晚，你特意跑出来追我，可我却冲你发脾气是我不对。”安德鲁讨好地冲他笑，“果然不愧是好兄弟！你救了我一命，哥们，大恩不言谢。”安德鲁带着醉意含含糊糊地说，还朝他竖起大拇指。

艾利斯特心情糟糕透顶，闭着眼睛不理睬他。

“不过，”安德鲁没察觉到他情绪不佳，继续自说自话：“先说好了，和你结婚可以，但我可不打算真的做你的妻子。一想到要被你操，我就起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

安德鲁夸张地搓了搓自己的手臂，打了个冷颤，絮絮叨叨地说：“当然了，我也不是挑剔。嫁给你是不错啦，不仅能保住一条命，还有无上的权力和财富，加上你已经是王储，做你的王妃比我当初做王子时肯定更加划算，只要等父王陛下一死，将来做王后只会过得更好。但我可没办法接受一辈子只和同一个人做爱，何况我们床上完全不合拍，说实话我还是更喜欢和Beta、Omega做。  
  
你看这样好不好，我们名义上结婚，但私底下各玩各的，就像父王陛下与先王后那样。我们在外头各有情人，或者如果你不嫌弃，大可以睡遍我的情人，我一点儿也不介意。不过，我是清楚你的臭毛病的，在挑选情人方面一贯的又挑剔又洁癖，眼睛长在头顶上，八成看不上我找的情人。  
  
所以嘛，要是你有点舍不得小澜的话，到时候尽可以把他偷偷接来身边，养在王宫里，我保证我绝不反对。当然喽，如果你肯让我也和他试着睡睡看，那就更好啦，或者玩三人行……”

“给我闭嘴，安德鲁。”

轰的一声，艾利斯特一脚把茶几踹翻，酒瓶、茶具与水果纷纷摔落了一地。  
  
他猛然上前一步抓住安德鲁的领口，额头青筋暴跳，高高举起铁一般的拳头，咬牙切齿地低吼：“我警告你，安德鲁。你胆敢再让我听到半句冒犯我妻子的下流话，我绝饶不了你！别怪我不讲多年的朋友情分，记住了么！”  
  
原本半醉的安德鲁被他这副凶神恶煞的样子吓出一身冷汗，顿时醒了酒，只得忙不迭地点头。  
  
胸中焦躁不堪，令艾利斯特喘不过气来，他无法忍受地走出客厅。

一天以来累积的所有愤怒和烦躁压得他再也无法冷静下来。他无处可去，任凭直觉把自己鬼使神差地带到了四楼。

他在走廊尽头的那间贵客室门前停住了脚步，深吸了几口气，才拧开门把，缓缓把门推开了。

幽冷的月光照得满室半明半暗，房间里空无一人。

他脱力般地把头埋进枕头里深深嗅着，杜澜走后才一天，枕头上依然残留着从他后颈发出的苹果花香。

那一刹那，一股前所未有的心痛令艾利斯特咬紧牙关。这陌生的巨大痛楚伴随着他每一次呼吸，教他无法忍受。

他眼睛赤红，跳下床急急打开所有衣橱。曾经满满当当的衣橱已经半空，艾利斯特一件件辨别着衣服的气味，仔细地把杜澜穿过的那些平摊在床上。

他躺在这张被信息素香气包围的床上，脑子里全是那个美丽的Omega。

他偷看自己时的眼神，他黑珍珠一样的眼眸，他的微笑起来嘴角的弧度，他朦胧的泪眼，他扇子似的长睫毛，他好听得过分的声音，他耳垂上小小的红痣，他花瓣般柔软的嘴唇，他颈间的苹果花香，他白得过分的皮肤，他胸口可爱的红点，他平坦的腹部，他长长的腿……  
  
那双修长的腿有时环在艾利斯特的腰上，有时挂在他的肩上，有时跪在床上，还有他桃子似的臀部，捏起来像两团世界上最舒服的玩具，还有他圆润的脚趾，在情动时总是紧绷着蜷曲起来，煽情至极。  
  
更别说那个只有他曾进去过的小洞，温暖潮湿热情，销魂蚀骨，勾魂摄魄，无数次带给他无上的快感和欢愉。

艾利斯特下身变得坚硬，他把脸深深埋进杜澜那一夜穿的睡衣里，连接通讯仪，调出前天夜里的记忆。

他眼前又重回到那晚的这张床上，先是Omega温暖的怀抱与温柔的抚慰，接着是他笨拙地主动爬到他身上，为他口交，以献祭的姿态坐在他坚硬的分身上努力抽插，讨好地吻他的嘴唇。再之后他把Omega可怜兮兮地按在床上，发了狠地操他，在他的小穴里发泄了四次才肯放过他。

艾利斯特沉浸在精神力里，直到释放出满手粘腻，才从回忆中脱身。他摸不到回忆中的柔软皮肤，又回到了冷冰冰的现实。

到现在他终于明白自己当时为什么在满心愤恨的情况下会选择来找这个Omega。当他被Omega抱在怀里温柔安慰时，那些无法言说的恨意与苦闷竟然化为了久违的泪水，令他流下了自从得知父母战死以来的第一次眼泪。

他回想起那天，自己发了疯似的掐住他的喉咙。

“我不是可怜你，我是爱你，你知道的。”他当时这样说道。

Omega带着哭腔的告白在艾利斯特的脑中反复回荡，滔天的悔意快将他淹没。  
  
此刻的他恨不得将当时的自己杀了。  
  
这么久以来，这个Omega是这样全心全意地爱着他，不惜用最柔软的地方一次次飞蛾扑火般地迎向他的伤害，直到被刺得遍体鳞伤。  
  
艾利斯特握紧拳头。  
  
直到现在，他才明白过来，那些叫他心跳加速无法自控的陌生情感，全都是爱情。  
  
原来在不知不觉间，他早已经爱上了这个Omega。可他却被那可笑的独属于Alpha的傲慢给彻底蒙蔽了心窍，竟不敢承认自己被一个从前最瞧不起的Omega疯狂吸引。  
  
于是他把他所有的心动都故意曲解为信息素冲动，一而再再而三地辜负了Omega的温柔，肆无忌惮地把那颗小心翼翼捧到自己面前的真心摔得稀烂。  
  
艾利斯特闭上眼睛，过去三年零四个月的过往一一浮现在眼前。  
  
现在回想起来，他才发觉那时候自己对云英的敌意显然大得不对劲，那种直冒酸水的嫉妒心竟比起以往对安德鲁任何一任情人都要强烈得多。  
  
他想，或许早在当初，他们沦落在那个小小的海边村庄彼此相依为命的那段日子里，Omega无微不至的体贴照顾就已经叫他动了心，才会令他这个向来对肉体自制力极强的军人在他第一次发情期时就无法克制本能的冲动，操进他的生殖器咬住他的腺体彻底标记了他。  
  
可这些年里，他无知无觉，狂妄自大，一次又一次令他失望伤心，是他亲手断送了他们的婚姻。

如今杜澜的一切都要成为别人的了。

那个该死的帕特里克竟一直在暗中觊觎我的人。  
  
“我决不允许！”他恨恨地想。

无尽的妒忌与恨意犹如烈火，炙烤着艾利斯特，他嘴里发苦，胃里泛酸，心脏被煎熬与痛苦塞满。

我的Omega只能是我的，我会不惜一切把他夺回来。他把脸埋在杜澜的睡衣里，发疯似的嗅他的信息素，心中反复地这样想着。


	37. Chapter 37

由于艾利斯特深夜闯进来大闹一场，丽娜一整夜都有些心神不宁，翻来覆去睡不着觉。

反复思量了一晚，天还没亮她就推醒了身边的杜文，低声说：“那个混蛋这两天的反常行为让我心慌，总觉得他不把小澜的人生搅得一团糟不肯罢休。”

“丽娜，不要胡思乱想。”

“我想过了，既然躲不过国王的赐婚，那么小澜和那个中校的婚事就得尽快办好，总之先在身份上和那个混蛋断了关系。”

“白天你还信誓旦旦说不同意这桩婚事，现在怎么改主意了？”杜文闭着眼睛问道。

“现在当务之急就是要和那个混蛋离婚。可听他话里话外的意思，不知为什么又改了主意，还反过来拿这要挟我们，说什么不见小澜一面就绝不去办离婚手续。笑话，我绝不可能让他再见小澜。”

丽娜咬牙继续说道：“既然他不肯，我们也就没必要上赶着求他。直接让小澜和中校结婚，这样自然而然就和那个混蛋解除婚姻关系了。眼神骗不了人，我看那个中校再怎么样对小澜也是真心的，总比那个混蛋好，再说他只是个Beta，标记不了Omega，如果对小澜不好，大不了就再离婚，小澜也不需要去做第二次清除手术。何况，小澜肚子里的孩子……总得有个丈夫为他做掩护。”

杜文睁开眼睛，借着微弱的光亮看了妻子一会儿，说道：“你说的不是没有道理，目前只能这样了。”

两个年逾百岁的老人同时在黑暗中苦闷地叹了口气。

“你打算让小澜什么时候同帕特里克结婚？”

“越快越好。”

杜文从床上坐起来，戴上眼镜，“事不宜迟，那就今天。等天亮时我会联系帕特里克，告诉他我们的决定。”

丽娜也走下床，“我去叫醒杜克和莉莉丝，还有小澜。如果确定是今天，那么中午前我们得赶到阿什比山山脚。”

  
阿什比山下的咖啡厅里，杜澜正心不在焉地用银匙在咖啡杯里搅来搅去，匙柄时不时碰到杯口，发出清脆的叮咚响声。

一旁的祖母气愤地说道：“先前答应得好好的，居然拖到了午后还没出现，我就知道军部没一个好东西！”

“杜克，联系上帕特里克中校了吗？”

父亲摸了摸通讯仪再次尝试联络帕特里克，过了片刻，回过神来，“没有。”

“八成是有了什么变故。”杜文沉吟着，“我们再等一等。”

母亲把一盘招牌布朗尼推到杜澜面前，温柔地摸了摸他的脑袋，“饿了么？先吃点吧，待会要爬很久的山路。”

杜澜其实并没有胃口，只是想到等一会爬山难免消耗许多体力，便点点头，强迫自己吃了几口。

他刚一咽下去，胃里那股恶心感又泛了上来。杜澜捂住嘴，站起身向咖啡厅一角的洗手间跑去。

他在隔间里吐了一会儿，难受得双眼发红。在洗手台洗过手，掬几捧水仔细漱了口，用面纸擦干净脸和手，他正要离开，却感觉到有人在注视着自己。

杜澜透过镜子瞥见墙角阴影处立着一个高大的身影，还没来得及看他的脸，整个人就倏地落入一个紧得勒人的怀抱里。

他的脸被迫压在对方的胸膛上，只看得见眼前的军装纽扣。但信息素香味骗不了人，无孔不入的雪松香气钻进他的鼻端，令他眼睛阵阵发酸，杜澜僵了一瞬，用尽全身力气剧烈挣扎起来。

“放开我！”

对方却一言不发，只是把两条手臂收得更紧，低头疯了似的深深嗅闻他的后颈。

过了好一会儿，杜澜的耳边传来低沉的声音：“你瘦了。刚才跟你进来，听见你吐得厉害，是不是生病了？”

自知无法挣脱眼前人的束缚，杜澜放弃了徒劳的挣动，只是冷冷地开口：“这与王储殿下有什么相干？我就是死了也与你没有半点关系。”

艾利斯特听见他陌生的语气，胸口像被人狠狠打了一拳。

“对不起，小澜。一切的一切，全是我的错。”他轻轻抚摸怀里人单薄的脊背，声音里带着无法抑制的颤抖，“我们重新开始好吗？”

“尊贵的王储殿下，你到底想把我的人生毁到哪个地步才甘心？”

杜澜慢慢握紧拳头，语气变得前所未有的冰冷。

“小澜，我们回家好不好？”

艾利斯特的声音里透露出罕见的慌乱。

静了一阵子，杜澜忽然笑出了声。

“王储殿下，我们什么时候有过家？如果你指的是城中心的那座别墅，那只是你的家，而不是我的，这一点就连你的仿生人管家拉里都一清二楚。我与你只不过是两个因为匹配率而被生育局强行绑在一起的陌生人，至多只算得上是提前结束合作关系的交易伙伴，仅此而已。对了，还没提前祝贺殿下新婚快乐，愿你和安德鲁——”

他的话被猛地堵在了喉咙里，艾利斯特再也无法忍耐，一把将他按在墙壁上，掐住他的下巴，俯下脸用力吸吮他的下唇。

杜澜被气得够呛，一只手拼命向外推他，另一只手高高扬起。

艾利斯特察觉到他的意图，却不打算阻止，只是紧箍住他的腰，将Omega柔软的嘴唇吞吃得更加凶猛。于是啪的一声，那巴掌响亮地落在艾利斯特的左颊上，而Alpha那缠人的亲吻却分毫没停，反而越来越猛烈。

杜澜嘴里发出愤怒的呜呜声，手脚并用地拼命推拒，但顶级Alpha与Omega的体格原本就相差悬殊，更何况艾利斯特又是常年经受体力训练的军人，因此杜澜的挣扎不异于蜉蝣撼树。

艾利斯特用钢铁般的手臂牢牢圈着他，舌头强行顶开他紧闭的嘴唇，从唇缝间灵活地钻进去，煽情地舔遍他的每一颗牙齿，耐心等待着侵入他口腔的时机，但杜澜拿定主意绝不肯松口。

这个强吻持续了许久，艾利斯特怎么也撬不开他的牙关，最后只得放过那双红肿的嘴唇。

在如此贴近的距离，杜澜早已感到对方的下身正硬邦邦地顶着自己。他心中酸楚，不禁冷笑一声，语带嘲讽：

“原来殿下是来找我发泄性欲的。一直以来我就只有这个用处，不是么？可惜很抱歉，我们的合作结束了，肉体关系也该到此为止。而且，你知道的，我和你很快都将分别开始新的婚姻，这种事你该回去找你自己的未婚妻……”

“我绝不会允许！”艾利斯特当即打断了他，咬牙说道，“这辈子除非我死了，你休想和其他人结婚。”

“多么可笑啊！”杜澜极力克制住声音里的颤抖，惨笑起来，“这桩婚事难道不是王储殿下你一力促成的么？现在又来我面前惺惺作态演什么戏！”

“你在胡说什么？”艾利斯特皱起眉头。

“你不必再装模作样。帕特里克已经告诉了我，赐婚书是陛下与王储殿下你商议后一致同意的。”

艾利斯特瞬间明白了其中的关窍，胸口像一锅煮沸的水，愤怒不断炙烤着他的理智。

“那个该死的老家伙。”艾利斯特低声咒骂道。  
  
杜澜把指尖深深刺进手心里，用尽全身的气力才勉强使自己听上去心平气和：“我理解殿下你急于与心上人开始下一段婚姻的迫切心情，但你犯不着这样急不可耐地打发我。我这个人虽然向来惹人厌，但起码还存着些许廉耻，绝不会死皮赖脸地缠着你。早在搬出宅子的那天我就拜托霍莉替我向你转达过了，我从此不会出现在你面前！你还要我怎么样？是不是要我死了你才肯满意？”  
  
“不！”艾利斯特急忙说，“不是这样的，小澜。我只是想你回到我身边。”

说着，他捧住杜澜的脸，强迫他与自己四目相对。

“听着，我绝不可能允许你嫁给别人。哪个不自量力的家伙想娶你，除非踏着我的尸体而过。至于那封赐婚书，我会去想办法解决，你不要担心。”

杜澜黑葡萄似的眼睛静静地凝视着艾利斯特的绿眼睛，似乎在分辨他是不是在说谎，过了许久他脱力般地闭上了眼睛。

“不必了，艾利斯特。”这是杜澜今天第一次直呼他的名字，“不管那封赐婚书是否出于你的本意，现在走到这个地步，再讨论这个已经没有任何意义了。”

“小澜，”艾利斯特用额头抵着他的额头，“我们还没有办理离婚手续，所以——”

“艾利斯特，我和你之间，不如就这样算了。”杜澜忽然开口。

艾利斯特呆住了，盯着他近在咫尺的眼睛，“你在说什么？”

“不管我们曾经是什么关系，都彻底结束吧。”杜澜深吸一口气，“从今往后再也不要见面了。就算以后无法避免地在社交场合偶遇，也不要打招呼，就当做从没认识过对方好了。”

一室静默无言，艾利斯特胸膛剧烈起伏，显然气狠了。

过了好一会儿，他才一字一句地说道：“你这样和我撇清关系，是因为帕特里克么？”

“不关他的事。”  
  
“好，好，好。”艾利斯特的神情霎时变得疯狂，“都开始维护起他来了。你们两个好大的胆子，居然在我眼皮底下偷偷勾搭在一起。”  
  
“你在说什么疯话！”  
  
杜澜气极了，咬牙狠命地把Alpha向外推，却无济于事，反而被艾利斯特制住了手腕。  
  
Alpha毫不费力地用一只手牢牢捏住他两只细瘦的腕子，将它们高高举过头顶，另一只手发了狠似的开始扯Omega的裤子，轻易就将他的外裤连同内裤一起褪到了腿根。  
  
杜澜心中一片冰凉，眼前霎时涌起散不去的雾气。  
  
“告诉我，他进过你这里吗？”  
  
一根手指猛地插进了那个紧闭的穴口，艾利斯特瞪着血红的眼睛逼问他，犹如要将人拆吃入腹的恶魔。  
  
杜澜扯了扯嘴角，表情变得麻木。  
  
“我的私生活与你无关。”  
  
“告诉我！”  
  
艾利斯特低吼着，一股前所未有的嫉妒深深折磨着他，令他瞬间失去全部理智。  
  
他一把将Omega翻了个身，那灼热的巨物便隔着军裤抵在了那个小小的入口处。  
  
“我们还没有签离婚协议，杜澜。如果你胆敢告诉我，你背叛了我，那我现在就去把帕特里克这个该死的奸夫大卸八块扔去喂狗，至于你，下半辈子再也不能离开我的床榻半步。”  
  
艾利斯特额头青筋暴跳，只要一想到他的Omega躺在别人怀里温存的画面，胸膛就仿佛要爆裂开来。  
  
屈辱的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，杜澜哽咽着说：“好，既然你非要知道，那我实话告诉你，王储殿下。我与帕特里克至今清白，我绝没有背叛我们的协议。但等我和他成婚以后，这种事就是伴侣之间天经地义的义务，你就是管得再宽、权力再大，也管不着这个。现在你可以放开我了么？”  
  
听见他的哭腔，艾利斯特如同被人迎头浇了一盆冷水，这才稍稍恢复理智。  
  
他抽出插在Omega身体里的手指，将他转过身来，一见到那满脸的泪水，心就像被无数细针密密地刺着。  
  
他内心一阵懊恼，忍不住凑过去吻他的眼泪，轻声说：“对不起，小澜。我……”  
  
这时忽然传来几声敲门响，有人拧了拧门把，发现门被从里锁住了，便在门外说道：“小澜，怎么样了？这么久了还没出来。”  
  
是杜澜的母亲莉莉丝。  
  
艾利斯特立刻放松了力道，任由杜澜挣开了他。  
  
“妈妈，我没事。”  
  
杜澜吸了吸鼻子，低头匆匆穿好自己的裤子，又在洗手台边重新洗了一把脸，便绕过艾利斯特打算出去。  
  
可艾利斯特忽然从后头紧紧抱住了他，在他耳边轻声说：“你现在是打算和你的‘未婚夫’去神树下盟约？”  
  
杜澜充耳不闻，双手并用试图拉开箍住自己的两条手臂。  
  
“我劝你不要白跑一趟了，”艾利斯特的声音变得愉悦，“他此刻正被困在我的书房里，哪儿也去不了。”  
  
察觉到艾利斯特的手正在抚摸自己的小腹，杜澜顿时浑身僵住了。  
  
艾利斯特没发觉他的异样，自顾自地说：“我昨夜没见成你，但也不算白去，我在你祖父皮肤上贴了一个军部最新的隐形跟踪器。一发觉你们的意图，我立刻借口有紧急军情，召见了你的‘未婚夫’，然后把他晾在书房里，自己来阿什比山脚劫你。如果你还是执意要去，那就按照我的原定计划来，到时候我们山上见。我和你重新结一次婚听起来倒也不错。”  
  
说着，他的语气忽然阴沉下来：“你能想象到当我得知你们出发前往阿什比山方向时，我的心情吗？”  
  
“我没兴趣听。快放开我！”  
  
那两只在他腹部乱动的大手令杜澜提心吊胆，生怕被身后人发现自己最大的秘密。  
  
“可我想说给你听。”艾利斯特低低地笑了起来，“那一刻，我心里只有一个念头，要把你抢回来，一辈子关在我的卧室里，再也不准见除我以外的任何人。我还要把那些胆大包天竟敢肖想你的狂徒全部杀个干净。”  
  
“你这个疯子！”杜澜不可置信地骂道。  
  
“可你这辈子注定逃不开我这个疯子的纠缠了。”艾利斯特叹息着，低头在他的后颈上落下一个缠绵悱恻的吻。  
  
“我想霍莉对你提过奎妮当年有多难缠？”艾利斯特一口含住眼前粉白的耳垂，含含糊糊地说，“我只会比奎妮更难对付。”  
  
  
杜澜一打开门就瞧见莉莉丝担忧的脸。  
  
“宝贝，怎么在里头呆了这么久？”  
  
杜澜垂下眼，掩饰住眼中的惊慌，在身后关上门。  
  
生怕母亲随口道破他的秘密，被门后的男人听去，于是他立刻挽住母亲的手臂，勉强笑了笑，软声说：“妈妈，我有点累了，不如我们先回家吧。我想中校今天不会来了。”


	38. Chapter 38

艾利斯特低头点燃嘴里的烟，打开书房门的电子锁，大步走了进去。

他随意踢开地毯上七零八落的仿生人残骸，径自迈步走到书桌后，懒洋洋地倚坐在软椅上，穿着军靴的两条长腿吊儿郎当地挂在桌上。

帕特里克阴沉着一张脸，抬手随意抹去脸上的仿生液，说：“长官。”

“没记错的话，我叫你是来商议军务，而不是来杀我的仿生人。”

帕特里克把拳头捏得咯咯作响。

“长官大人您说有紧急军情，命令我一刻钟内必须赶到您家中来。可是我被锁在这个房间里已经足足三个半钟头了，直到现在您才出现。”

艾利斯特掸了掸烟蒂。

“抱歉了，只是因为我突然有一桩更要紧的事要去办。”他毫无诚意地说道，嘴角扯出一抹恶劣的笑意，“我没耽搁你什么大事吧？”

帕特里克直直地对上了那双没有温度的绿眼睛，心里一凛，握紧的拳头渐渐松开了。

他忽然笑了笑，说道：“倒是有一件人生大事。不过，只耽搁一天并没什么大碍，明天去办也成。如果明天长官又突然想起其他紧急要事要召见我，那推迟到后天也不是不可以。总有一天我能抽得出空来，去把这件大事给办了。”

“哦？”艾利斯特把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里，漫不经心地说，“我倒想听听看，是什么人生大事。”

“当然是与我的未婚妻去神树下盟约。”

艾利斯特沉沉瞥了他一眼，又点燃了一支烟。

“那很遗憾，恐怕你暂时是无法如愿了。”

“您是什么意思？”

艾利斯特耸了耸肩，笑容显得有恃无恐。

“最近在远星附近频频侦查到惠勒舰艇的踪迹，亟需派一支驻军前去探查，如今正缺少了一个将领，而你就是那个最合适的人选。我会向国王陛下提出，由你前往远星驻守。事不宜迟，你该立刻动身回家收拾行李了。记住，半个钟头后舰艇准时出发，不得延误。”

帕特里克额头青筋暴跳，双眼死死瞪着眼前这位他崇拜并追随多年的长官。

“在上周的军部会议上，您明明已经宣布要派马克西姆去执行这个任务。”

“显然，我改主意了。”艾利斯特吐出一口烟，“怎么，看来你对我的决定很不满意？”  
  
帕特里克怒火攻心，忍不住提高了音量：“长官大人，我想知道是什么使您突然改了决定？”  
  
艾利斯特挑了挑眉：“我当然有我的理由。我早已告诉过你，军人的天职是服从，你没资格质疑长官的命令。”  
  
帕特里克看了他片刻，忽然冷笑一声。  
  
“你想搅黄我和杜澜的婚事，为什么不干脆直接向国王陛下提出，收回那封赐婚书？”  
  
顿了顿，他自言自语地接口：“是了，你对陛下的脾气一清二楚，自然是知道自己在议会上为了安德鲁沃克一再顶撞陛下，又当众宣布要同他结婚，逼得陛下不得不答应放过安德鲁的性命。你在全帝国百姓面前扫了他的颜面，以他睚眦必报的性格，当然不会轻易放过你。你心里明白，把杜澜赐给我，这是陛下报复你的手段，因此无论如何他都绝不会松口收回成命。可你不甘心眼睁睁看着杜澜嫁给我，于是只能先想办法把我给撵走，打发到距赫尔加十分遥远的远星去。”  
  
艾利斯特漫不经心地玩弄指间的打火机，淡淡地说：“是又怎么样？”  
  
“我不明白的是，你为什么要这么做，你根本就不爱他！你不仅当着全帝国的面宣布要与他离婚，就在昨天，你还欣然同意了我向陛下提出的赐婚请求。何况，那时候二选一，你甚至甘愿放弃他的性命！”  
  
眼前一花，帕特里克下意识向右一避，只听见砰的一声脆响，他回头就瞧见了散落一地的烟灰缸碎片。  
  
他还来不及反应，就被猛地揪住了衣领，接着一个重若千钧的拳头就狠狠地打在了他的左颊上。  
  
“那次果然是你搞的鬼！”艾利斯特吼道，铁一般的拳头朝帕特里克的腹部一阵猛击，“老实交代，你从什么开始竟敢把鬼主意打到我的人身上？”  
  
帕特里克吐出几颗带着血沫的牙齿，哈哈大笑：“你大概不知道，当他知道你情愿放弃他的性命时，竟然主动求我立刻把他杀死。”  
  
艾利斯特胸膛剧烈起伏，回想起那天杜澜所有的不对劲，那失去生机的眼神，那不住发抖的身体，他的胸口就像被人狠狠捅了一刀。  
  
“不怕你知道，从那一刻起，看见他绝望的笑容，我就对他动了心。”帕特里克自顾自地说，“原本我以为自己永远只能远远站在一边偷看他，谁知长官你竟给了我这个天赐的良机。是你主动把他拱手让人，现在再想要回他，不觉得太迟了么？我绝不可能放手！别忘了，他已经答应了我的求婚。”  
  
“别逼我杀你。”艾利斯特一把掐住他的喉咙，眼神变得极其危险。  
  
“就算把我杀了，你也夺不回他。你该知道，就算我死了，陛下也会把他转赐给其他人。这就是你自己招致的苦果！你越是在乎他，陛下为了报复你的忤逆，就越要毁了他。”  
  
艾利斯特眼中满是血丝，手指越收越紧，帕特里克一边极力挣扎着，一边艰难地说：“……你把我杀了，一定会进一步激怒陛下，到时候说不准陛下会自己把他据为己有……你该很清楚他的美貌和你父亲的色心……而且这是羞辱你的最好办法。”  
  
艾利斯特仿佛被人迎头敲了一闷棍，闭了闭眼，他松开了手指。  
  
“滚出去！”他咬牙切齿地说，“一刻钟之后太空舰就将启程前往远星，迟到一分钟，领罚一百军棍。”  
  
帕特里克笑了笑，随口把血唾沫吐在米白的地毯上，胡乱抹了抹鼻血，慢慢站起身，说：“悉听尊便。”

说完便转身大步离去。

艾利斯特心情差到了极点，又点燃了一支烟，就看见安德鲁鬼鬼祟祟地从书房门口探头进来。

“这儿动静可真大！我刚看见帕特里克鼻青脸肿地走了。发生了什么事？”  
  
帕特里克闭着眼睛只管抽烟，并不回答。  
  
“喂，我看到新闻了，帕特里克居然请求父王为他和小澜赐婚？”

艾利斯特一听见这事心里就直冒火气，硬邦邦地说道：“闭嘴。”

“难怪帕特里克之前缠着我问小澜的信息素是什么香味。”安德鲁一脸看好戏的表情。

艾利斯特怒气直窜上头顶，吼道：“我叫你闭嘴，安德鲁。”

安德鲁噤声几秒，又不怕死地继续说道：“唉，要我说，他也挺惨的。暗恋小澜这么久，好不容易盼到你们离婚，特意为自己求来了赐婚，现在好了，你又改了主意，还把他发配边疆。你还是舍不得小澜，打算把他收了，留在身边做情人吧？”

安德鲁眉飞色舞地用手肘捅了捅艾利斯特的手臂。

“情人？”艾利斯特皱了皱眉，重复了一遍，“你在说什么鬼话？小澜是我的妻子。”

安德鲁诧异地瞪大了眼睛，嚷道：“你不是已经当众宣布说要和他离婚，同我结婚吗？”  
  
“我绝不会和他离婚！”

安德鲁愣住了：“那我怎么办？你不娶我的话，父王陛下一定会要了我的命！”

“我会确保你的安全，你放心。”

安德鲁忽地沉下脸来。  
  
“可我要嫁给你做王后。”

“你在胡闹什么？”艾利斯特不耐烦地说，“你对我并没有半分爱情，这一点你我都心知肚明。而且很早以前你就说过了，绝不会考虑同我结婚。”

“当时是当时，现在是现在，情况起了变化。我从小作为王子被抚养长大，早已过惯了这种体面的生活。我无法离开王宫去过平民的生活，要我做一个像我生父那样低贱的平民，对我来说还不如死了痛快！而现在唯一能让我回到以前生活的就只有你了。艾利斯特，我要同你结婚，做你的王妃和王后。这么多年以来，这一直是你的心愿，不是么？如果你不喜欢我的生活作风，那我结婚以后就收心，保证不再和以前的情人来往了。”  
  
安德鲁一改往日懒散的腔调，忽然把手搭在艾利斯特的大腿上，暧昧地来回抚摸。  
  
艾利斯特立刻甩开他的手，没好气地说：

“听着，安德鲁，我的妻子只会是小澜。”

“可是，他只是个对政治与权力一无所知的Omega而已，就不能乖乖做好你的情人吗？我有自信能做一个英明的王后，我要的是后冠的荣耀，毫不介意他是不是得到你的全部宠爱。”

“这一切都无关紧要。我爱他，绝不可能委屈他做我见不得光的地下情人。何况，我的小澜聪明又善良，我确信他会是一个好王后，不过就算他不是这块料，那又有什么要紧的？无论如何，我会亲手为他戴上王冠，让他做我名正言顺的王妃，给予他和他的家族属于克莱的最高荣耀。”

安德鲁震惊地望着艾利斯特：“你来真的？你以前不是顶瞧不起Omega的么？”  
  
“人是会变的。”艾利斯特仰头看着天花板，“总之，我会找机会把你秘密送出赫尔加，送到一个绝对安全的地方去。到时候我会给你一大笔钱，足够你挥霍很长一段时间。这是出于我们多年的友谊，但抱歉我给不了你更多了，安德鲁。”

安德鲁怔了片刻，脸上浮出一个古怪的笑容，又很快消失。

“哥们，既然你都这么说了，我还能挑剔什么呢。那一切就照你的意思办吧。”


	39. Chapter 39

杜澜躺在床上翻来覆去无法入睡，脑子里乱糟糟的尽是刚才在咖啡厅洗手间里发生的一切。

他不明白，在当着全帝国的面那样羞辱他以后，那个人为什么还能像这样若无其事地来招惹自己？

是了，那个混蛋肯定是嫌还没看够他的笑话，想找借口继续观摩他的丑态。

他眼睛又酸又胀，把脸深深埋进枕头里，肩膀微微颤抖着，过了许久才终于慢慢睡去。

  
晚餐的时候，父亲忽然对他宣布了一个消息。

“你午睡时，帕特里克中校同我通了视讯。他接到上头的紧急调令，必须立刻赶往远星，现在已经乘坐航空舰离开了赫尔加。你们的婚事只能暂延，推迟到他的归期。”

杜澜松了一口气，老实说，他完全没做好马上开始另一段婚姻的准备。可随即，他的耳边又响起了不久之前那个人对他说的话，心里不禁七上八下的。

“怎么会这么突然？”他忍不住问道，“您此前曾听他提起过这次行程吗？”

父亲摇了摇头，“听他的口气，是上头突然下的命令。”

杜澜咬住了嘴唇。

“他不在这儿也好。”祖母说，“现在仔细想想，今天结婚还是太仓促了。等他回来以后，到时也别急着让小澜和他去神树盟约，先办了订婚再说。”

“可是……”母亲迟疑着，朝杜澜瞥了一眼，“一天没盟约，小澜名义上的身份就还是那个家伙的妻子。”

祖母的脸立刻沉了下来，说：“他不肯签离婚协议，那个中校又暂时回不来，我们只能等，等到那个混球和他的新妻子盟约成婚。”

“可谁也不知道他们到底什么时候结婚，一直这么拖下去也不是个办法。小澜的肚子会越来越大的，到时候要遮掩可就难了。”

“我想过了，”祖母说，“既然中校短时间里回不来，那就照我们之前的计划来办，先举家搬去朱尔星避避风头。等小澜生下孩子以后，再同中校一起商议决定到底是回赫尔加还是留在朱尔星。”

祖父若有所思地点了点头，“就这么办。不过，既然现在形势还不明朗，暂时没必要这样兴师动众地举家搬过去，反而平白惊动旁人，惹来不必要的怀疑。我和杜克各自都有公职在身，莉莉丝还得打理她母家的产业，目前都走不开。丽娜，我看还是由你先同小澜去朱尔星住一阵子，那毕竟是你的母星。”

“也好，到时候有人问起，就说小澜陪我离开赫尔加在星际间四处散心旅行了。”

祖父嗯了一声：“事不宜迟，再过几个钟头，一等到午夜时分你们就悄悄出发，以免节外生枝。明天杜克抽空去一趟学校，把小澜的休学手续给办了。”  
  
  
吃过晚餐以后，杜澜便抱着枕头呆坐在床上，不知过了多久，忽然听见一声开门的响动，他抬起眼，便瞧见祖母微笑的脸。  
  
“宝贝，该准备换衣服下楼了。”  
  
杜澜这才回过神来，原来不知不觉间已经是将近午夜了。  
  
祖母走到他旁边坐下，伸手揉了揉他的脑袋。  
  
“舍不得离开赫尔加么？”  
  
杜澜垂下眼，轻轻点了点头。  
  
“傻孩子，我们总会回来的。你知道，如果一直待在赫尔加，你肚子里的这个小混蛋就藏不住了。”  
  
杜澜把掌心贴在自己平坦的小腹上缓缓抚摸，嘴角不禁露出浅浅的笑意。  
  
“祖母，等我们回家的时候，就会带着我的孩子一起回来了。”  
  
丽娜见他这个模样，忍不住在心里重重叹了口气。  
  
“我的珍宝，”她吻了吻孙子的额头，“你自己还是个孩子啊。”  
  
她斟酌着语言慢慢开口：“这个孩子来得太早，也太不是时候了。你刚结束了那段失败的婚姻，本可以重新开始。你还这么小，将来人生广阔，何必要被那个负心汉的孩子拖累？流产手术虽然在帝国是被明令禁止的，但祖母有自己的门路，能在朱尔星找到相熟的医生把这个孩子弄掉。等孩子没了以后就可以做标记清除手术，彻底与那个混蛋断个干净了。”  
  
杜澜把脸埋进祖母的脖颈里，小声地说：“可是我想要这个孩子，祖母。”  
  
颈侧的皮肤传来濡湿的触感，丽娜心中无奈，伸手抚摸孙子柔软的头发。  
  
“那就留下它吧。”  
  
“等孩子出生，您陪我去做标记清除手术好不好？万一……万一手术没成功，我想在最后的时刻也能见您一面。”  
  
丽娜听懂了孙子的言外之意，忍不住落下泪来。  
  
她把孙子抱得更紧，柔声说：“小傻瓜，别胡思乱想，绝不会不成功。祖母在朱尔星有个多年好友，是这方面的权威专家，到时候她一定会把你安然无恙地还给我。”  
  
说着，她轻轻拍了拍孙子的脊背，“孩子，时间不早了，你得赶快起床换衣服。至于行李，只需要带上这几天路途必须的衣物，不需要带太多。要知道，祖母家的城堡早已提前准备好了一切，你爱穿的爱用的，应有尽有。”  
  
兰格城城郊的山间本就清幽静谧，现在正值夜半，更是四下无声。  
  
仿生人提着两只行李箱走在前头，杜澜和祖母同家人们依依告别好一会儿，才登上前往停舰场的飞行器。  
  
就在飞行器刚一起飞，谁也没留意到两只小小的追踪器从杜家花园外忽然升起，以一种惊人的速度紧紧尾随其后。  
  
抵达停舰场的时候，距离登舰还有两个钟头，进入贵宾休息室以后，杜澜已经感到有些疲惫。  
  
他靠在沙发上小睡了一会儿，忽然从心里升起一股奇怪的直觉，似乎有人在盯着他看。  
  
他顿时睡意全消，环顾四周，这间贵宾室很冷清，只有寥寥几个人，除了身边闭目养神的祖母以外，其他人全都目光呆滞地凝视着空气，显然正沉浸在精神力之中，并没有什么可疑之处。  
  
或许是我的错觉，他想。  
  
可那种感觉却如影随形，直到他登上航空舰，走进专属于他和祖母的一号头等舱，那胶在他身上的灼热视线才终于消失不见。  
  
“宝贝，怎么了？你看起来有点心神不宁。”  
  
杜澜摇了摇头，说：“没事，大概是累了。”  
  
“那现在就躺下好好睡一觉吧。”  
  
杜澜蹭了蹭祖母的手心，软声撒娇：“我要您躺在旁边陪我。您肯定也累极了。”  
  
“瞧，真是个长不大的孩子。”  
  
丽娜嘴上这么说，却依言躺在了孙子身边。  
  
“祖母，三天以后我们就会到朱尔星了。现在想想，已经有好几年了，上一次去还是在高中毕业的那个夏天。”  
  
“三年半了，自从你结……”丽娜忽然顿住了，“以前每到暑假，你就会缠着我，非要跟着我一起去。”  
  
“不知道芝芝生了小猫崽以后是不是还那么顽皮。”  
  
“等回到城堡你就可以亲眼见一见你这个老朋友了，只是不知道它还认不认得你。”  
  
杜澜笑了起来。  
  
“如果它不认得我了，那我就重新和它做朋友，还可以逗弄它的孩子们。”  
  
旅途虽然乏味，好在有人作伴，倒也不使人感到无趣。这两天里，他和祖母一直待在舱室里闭门不出，时间消磨得很快。  
  
到了第三天，杜澜早早地就醒了。再过十二个钟头，这艘舰艇就会抵达他们的目的地。直到这时，他才终于有了实感，在经过了两天的行程和三次跃迁，自己是真的已经远离赫尔加星几万光年了。  
  
他的祖父，他的父亲，他的母亲，他的朋友汉斯和霍莉，全都变得那样遥不可及。  
  
还有……杜澜闭紧了眼睛。  
  
还有那个他不愿意再想起，却总是时时刻刻缠住他心神的人。  
  
但时间总会冲淡一切的，他想，接下来的一年，只要再不见他，自己就能努力一点点把他忘掉吧。  
  
一年不够就两年，两年不够，十年二十年，总有一天，他会把那个人赶出自己的心里。  
  
祖母还在熟睡，杜澜轻手轻脚地下了床，走到门边的通讯器旁，按下送餐键，低声交代了自己需要的食物。  
  
他饥肠辘辘地坐在沙发上等了一会儿，可却迟迟没等来餐车。  
  
就在他准备再次问询时，忽然感到舱室里一阵剧震，猝不及防，他险些栽倒在地，同时耳边响起惊天动地的响声。  
  
他心中一凛，忙冲过去摇醒自己的祖母。  
  
“祖母，祖母！快醒醒，外头出事了！”  
  
“出了什么事，我的宝贝？”祖母睡眼惺忪地问。  
  
正在此时，门外忽然响起一阵重重的拍门声。  
  
杜澜心头一跳，这绝不可能是餐车。  
  
他把食指搁在嘴唇上，示意祖母不要做声，祖孙二人一言不发地死死盯着那道舱门。  
  
可那拍门声持续不断，许久不停。  
  
忽然从通讯器里传出一阵诡异的音乐，紧接着响起一个陌生的声音：  
  
“亲爱的旅客你们好，这里是著名的星际大盗伊万盖奇在说话，请认真细听。我和我的同伴们已经占领了这艘舰艇，杀死了你们的舰长，现在舰艇上的一千六百三十二个旅客全都在我的掌握之中。我希望大家乖乖听话，走出你们此时正龟缩的舱室，带着你们的珠宝现金和最值钱的行李箱来到舰艇底层的储蓄舱里。尤其是那些头等舱的朋友们，据说你们总共有三十六个呢，星际大盗在这里无比期待你们的到来。另外，很遗憾地告诉你们，哪个人不幸到得最晚，我将不得不第一个杀死他。头等舱的朋友们距离最远，的确是有点儿吃亏，可是没法子，这就是我一贯以来的规矩。那么，现在开始赛跑吧。”  
  
几乎是在通讯器静下来的瞬间，拍门声更加猛烈，杜澜听见门外有人高声喊道：“小澜！快开门！”  
  
这熟悉的声音令杜澜霎时浑身僵住了。


	40. Chapter 40

祖母一听那声音立刻皱起眉来，低声骂道：“这个该死的混蛋怎么会出现在这里！简直阴魂不散！”

门外头的响动变得嘈杂混乱，杜澜听见了人们此起彼伏的尖叫，夹杂着众人跑动时踩在地上发出的雷鸣般的隆隆闷响，而那持续不断的拍门声依然没有停止的迹象。

“小澜！快放我进去！让我保护你和老夫人！”

祖母重重哼了一声，“谁稀罕一个王八蛋的保护？我宁可死在盗贼手里！”

杜澜咬住嘴唇，当即跳下了床，朝门边走去。

他打开了墙上的视讯屏，里头却跳出了一个陌生人的模样。尽管他从没见过这张脸，但在对上那双森林似的绿眼睛时，杜澜立刻认出了他。

祖母走到他身边，朝那个人瞥了一眼，皱起眉来：“这是谁？”

杜澜轻声说：“是王储殿下。”

“怎么扮成这副鬼样子。”祖母皱眉说道。

显示屏里的是个蓄着些许胡子的青年男子，除了一双显得过于深邃的绿眼睛，脸上其他地方都显得平平无奇。是一张在人群中很难被发觉的脸。

“小澜！我知道你还在生我的气，可现在情况紧急，你不能因为我的过错而惩罚自己，这样会使你和你祖母的性命陷于险境。”

“这该死的家伙在说什么鬼话！”祖母顿时发怒，“小澜，不准给他开门！”

杜澜摇了摇头，说：“祖母，我绝不能拿你来冒险，我和他虽然有过一段不愉快的婚姻，但我相信在这种非常时刻，以他的能力肯定能保护好您。”

“我不需要他的保护！”祖母气咻咻地说。

“可我太没用了，”杜澜哽咽着说，“我怕只靠自己一个人的力量保护不了您。可他不一样，他是军人，一定有能力护您周全。”

祖母听了，长叹一声，妥协道：“好吧，那就放他进来。只是你们之间的距离必须时刻保持在三米之外。我会随时紧盯着你们的。”

杜澜点了点头，用手背胡乱擦干净眼泪，打开了舱门。

几乎是在舱门刚一打开，一个人影就冲了进来，杜澜躲闪不及，随即就被紧紧抱住了。

“放开我孙子！你这可恶的混蛋！”

祖母立刻高声叫了起来，随手操起一只枕头就朝那个不速之客狠狠砸了过去。

那男人不躲不闪，只是抱着杜澜不撒手。

“整整两天了，一眼都见不着你，我快疯了。”

祖母毫不留情地用枕头朝那个男人的后脑勺连打了好几下，男人才恋恋不舍地松开了杜澜。

祖母马上扯着杜澜的手臂把他往自己身后藏，犹如一只护崽的老母鸡，一脸戒备地瞪着眼前的男人。

“说！为什么要乔装掩盖自己的本来面目？还有，你怎么会在这艘舰艇上？你又是怎么知道我孙子在这间舱室？”顿了顿，丽娜的语气变得异常严厉，“你居然派人跟踪小澜！”

男人的眸光闪了闪，立即装出人畜无害的微笑，说：“老夫人请不要多心，一切只是巧合。两天前的午夜我临时接到一个紧急的秘密任务，所以才会扮作这个样子搭乘这艘最近的舰艇赶往朱尔星，没想到竟会在这里遇见你们。至于为什么知道小澜在这间舱室……这是由于我登舰时偶然瞧见了小澜的背影消失在这附近，仅此而已。要我说，这大概就是冥冥之中玄妙的缘分吧。”

“谎话！”丽娜断然说道，“小澜能和你有什么缘分！”

“老夫人，现在不是吵架的时候。”男人的神情变得肃然，“我们如今都被困在这艘舰艇里，一群亡命之徒正准备抢劫并在舰上开杀人狂欢派对。当务之急是先保住性命，至于其他的事，等过后再细谈，可以吗？”

丽娜用狐疑的目光打量着他，说：“我怎么知道这一切是不是你演的一出戏？说不准压根就没有什么星际大盗。就是你这该死的混蛋串通你的同伙来捉弄我和小澜！”

站在她身后的杜澜忽然开口：“祖母，不会是这样。三年前我曾经历过一次太空舰遇袭，动静与刚才的震动很像。那是舰身遭受轰炸而带来的冲击力。”

杜澜察觉到几步外的男人正专注地盯着自己，那视线的灼热温度与那天在贵宾等候室他所感受到的一模一样。他仿佛被烫到了，立刻别过眼去，强迫自己把目光落在眼前祖母金棕的长发上。

“小澜，你还记得三年前的那次事故？”男人情不自禁上前一步。

祖母立刻警觉，忙拽住杜澜的手，拖着他连退三步。

杜澜回避了男人的问题，对祖母说：“……太空舰这么庞大，要伪造出这样的动静十分困难。何况王储殿下根本没理由为了戏弄我们而如此大费周章。”

他把指尖深深刺进掌心，这才鼓起勇气直视那双墨绿色的眼眸，说：“看起来这艘舰艇的的确确是被劫持了，我想请问王储殿下您有什么自救计划？”

艾利斯特为他疏离有礼的语气皱了皱眉，胸口不禁一阵气闷，低声说：“小澜，你一定要对我这么客套吗？”

杜澜平静地说：“王储殿下，我想现在不是探讨这个的时候。我希望我们能暂时放下过去所有的不愉快，合作渡过这次的难关。”

“你放心。”艾利斯特立刻说，“我一定会豁出性命来保护你和你祖母，让你们毫发无伤地平安抵达朱尔星。”

“殿下是不是搞错了？我不需要您的保护。”杜澜微笑着，“我放您进来，只是想请殿下与我合作，一同保护好我的祖母。至于我，我大可以顾好自己的安危，不牢您费心。如果这次祖母能平安脱险，事后我一定会为您和您的未婚妻准备一份丰厚的结婚礼物作为答谢。”

艾利斯特听了这话，眼中的神采渐渐沉了下去。静了片刻，他以一种发誓般的语气，一字一句地说道：“我会保护好你的祖母，当然，我也会保护好你。”

杜澜并没有理会，只是沉默了一会儿，说：“请问殿下，您此前听过这个名叫伊万盖奇的强盗吗？”

“早有耳闻，据说是个极难对付的家伙。他很少出现在帝国的领星范围内，因此我并没有同他打过交道。但出于军事防范，我曾派人搜集并研究过几个有名的星际盗贼的资料，其中就包括了这个伊万盖奇。他为人残忍，行为乖张，每一艘不幸被他劫持的太空舰都必会遭到一场血腥大屠杀。与其他强盗不同，他与其说是图财，不如说是以杀人为乐。”

杜澜想了想，说道：“听起来是个极难对付的敌人。您觉得平安逃出生天的可能性有多大？”

“现在摆在我们面前最棘手的问题在于，他不出手则已，每次出手必定是倾巢而动。在炸掉驾驶舱使太空舰无法行动以后，他手下的那几百个强盗一定已经全部登上了这艘舰艇。他们个个武装齐全，把守在各个出入口要道处，我们要想徒手突围逃出去，并不是件容易的事。”

杜澜看进他的眼睛里，说：“可我听殿下之前笃定的语气，似乎是已经有了不错的计划？”

艾利斯特出神地盯着那双浓密睫毛下泛着盈盈光亮的黑眼睛，直到杜澜重复问了第二遍，他掩饰性地咳了一声，不自然地说：“我心里的确是有一个计划。”

杜澜露出一抹浅淡的微笑，伸出手来，说：“那就预祝我们合作愉快了。”

艾利斯特的目光落在那白皙纤长的手上好一会儿，忽然伸手把那只手紧紧握住了。

只象征性地握了握，杜澜便立刻用力抽回了手，说：“请殿下告诉我，接下来我们该怎么做？那强盗说过，全部旅客必须要去储藏舱，他会杀了最后一个到达的人。我们耽搁了这么久，或许已经来不及了。”

艾利斯特收回空了的掌心，那上头还残留着Omega指尖的温度，像要抓住什么似的，他握紧了自己的手。

“我们必须得前往储藏舱，小澜。我敢打赌，我们绝不会是最后一个。一定有不少傻瓜以为自己随便找个隐蔽的角落藏匿起来就万事大吉了。可现在这艘舰艇已经被这伙强盗控制住了，只要他们想，就能有一万种方法揪出这里的任何一只老鼠。现在对我们来说，躲藏反而必死无疑，前去储藏舱却能觅得一线生机。”

可这愉快的合作关系只维持了不到五分钟，在前往地下储藏室的路上就几乎濒临破裂。

杜澜与艾利斯特在到底由谁来殿后的问题上发生了激烈的争执，最后由于祖母有意偏帮艾利斯特，致使杜澜在以一敌二的局面下彻底败北。

尽管艾利斯特再三对他强调，即使走在最后一个，他也不可能被杀死，但杜澜心中依然忐忑不安到了极点。

头等舱位于舰艇尾部，可通往底部储藏舱的楼梯却在舰艇头部的驾驶舱附近。正如艾利斯特所说的那样，一路上他们果然见到了许多凶神恶煞的匪徒守卫在各个关卡，无一例外手里都握着重型武器。

杜澜在前，祖母在中，艾利斯特在后，三个人走下狭窄的楼梯，再转过一个拐角，眼前便豁然出现了一个极大的空间。

放眼望去，有数不清的人正密密麻麻挤在一起，但四周却是一片鸦雀无声。

他们三个人一出现，立刻便有好几个黑洞洞的枪口齐齐对准了他们的脑袋。艾利斯特当即不动声色地用高大的身体挡住了杜澜。

一个懒洋洋的声音说道：“这么慢，你们是爬过来的么？”

“头儿，这回总该是最后一个了吧？”另一个声音急切地说道。

那个被称为“头儿”的，是一个身材肥胖、满脸胡须的中年人，看起来满身煞气。

他嘴里发出一声怪笑，问：“那么，到底在这三个人里，谁才是最后一个抵达的呢？”

“是我。”

“是我。”

察觉到艾利斯特正向自己望过来，杜澜立马狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
  
艾利斯特看懂了他眼神里骂的“闭嘴！”，刹那间心像一颗漂浮在酒里的梅子，又酸又胀又满是醉意。  
  
他收回眼神，重复了一遍：“是我。”


	41. Chapter 41

话音刚落，一把枪便顶住了艾利斯特的脑袋，接着杜澜听见了拨动保险的声音。

那一声轻微的响动落在他的耳朵里却如同一道惊雷，来不及细想，他当即厉声喊道：“他在撒谎！”

那满脸胡子的男人听了，便抬了抬手，示意手下停住动作。他斜睨着浑浊的眼睛，朝被艾利斯特严严实实挡在身后的杜澜瞥了瞥，饶有兴趣地说：“看来你这小子有话要说？别他妈鬼鬼祟祟藏在这大个子背后，有屁就站出来放！”

杜澜深吸一口气，挣开祖母紧抓住他的手，用力推开百般阻拦他的艾利斯特，几步绕到了前头。他的脸从黑暗中逐渐显现，最后彻底暴露在冷白的灯光下。

“他不是最后一个，我才是。”他高声说。

四周忽然静了下来。

身为一个Alpha，艾利斯特立刻敏感地察觉到，在他的Omega出现的那一瞬间，似乎空气里起了微妙的变化。周围所有人脸上的神情全都变了，而那个领头中年男人的瞳孔忽地放大，脸上浮现出一种令人作呕的贪婪。

艾利斯特霎时捏紧了拳头，手臂上青筋根根暴起。他心烦意乱到了极点，伸手一把拽住杜澜的手腕，将他扯得紧紧贴住自己。

祖母则死死扣住杜澜的另一只手，又气又急，哽着嗓子低声斥道：“小澜你不要胡闹！”

那盗贼头子一眼不眨地盯着杜澜看了好一会儿，忽然仰头哈哈大笑起来。

“古怪，真古怪！我阿拉德活了一百岁，见过争相活命的，这还是第一次见到有人争着去死。不过很遗憾，你们谁也不是最后一个。嘿！刚才只是开个玩笑，你这大个子暂时是死不成啦。”

他冲艾利斯特扬了扬下巴，接着目光又直直落在杜澜的脸上，不怀好意地说：“至于这个美人嘛……我当然是舍不得杀的喽。”

立刻，他身边就有人谄媚地说道：“头儿，老大刚死了第二百二十五任夫人，现在正缺一个貌美的新老婆呢。我敢打赌，他就是再挑剔，这样的美人也一定会叫他满意。到时候老大心情一好，说不准会多带咱们干几票大的！”

“光长得漂亮有什么用？这么瘦根本不耐玩，没准过不了两天就要被咱们老大给弄死了！到时候又得四处找第二百二十七任夫人。”另一个声音插嘴。

众人哄然大笑。

艾利斯特拼命忍耐着胸中暴动的怒气与杀心，心中估量着该怎么把这群渣滓全部除掉，一个不留。

盗贼头子扬手就在那下属的脑袋上狠狠拍了一下，骂骂咧咧地说：“你们这群狗杂种还不闭嘴！当心老大听见，要了你们的命！”

那些匪徒立刻噤声，各自防备地向四周张望了几眼，脸上露出胆寒的惧意。

“头儿，那到底要不要押这美人回咱们的飞船上……”有人犹犹豫豫地问道。

“先留下他的命，等会留个心眼别不小心弄死了就成。至于其他的，等老大自己决定。现在咱们干正事要紧。”

那群手下忙不迭答应了，立刻恶声恶气地推搡着他们，把他们三个给轰到了拥挤的人群里。

杜澜牢牢扶住被推得站立不稳的祖母，耷拉着脑袋任由祖母训斥自己，一声也不吭。等祖母出够了气，才红着眼圈凑过去讨好地蹭了蹭祖母的脖颈。

艾利斯特站在一旁出神地望着这温情脉脉的画面好一阵子，终于忍不住开口：“小澜，我想与你单独说几句话。”

“不准！”祖母拉长脸，立刻说道。

但艾利斯特十分坚持，深深地注视着杜澜的眼睛，又问了第二次。

杜澜瞧见他固执的神情，略一思索，便轻轻拍了拍祖母的手，对她耳语道：“祖母，他看起来的确有很重要的事要与我谈，我很快就回来。”

他跟着艾利斯特费力地挤出了人群，一前一后来到了这间储藏舱的角落。但两个人面对面站了一会儿，却谁也没开口。

终于，杜澜忍不住轻声催促：“殿下有什么要紧的话就请讲，祖母还在等我。”

艾利斯特垂眸看着他，说：“你刚才没必要那么做。我料定了他们不会杀我。”

“何以见得？”

“因为我看得出，现在这间储藏室里的人数不足。而且，我的直觉告诉我，刚才并没有明显的杀意。我相信我的直觉，正是由于它，许多次我才能死里逃生。另外，如果他们真要动手，不至于到了那时再关掉枪保险，那显然只是吓唬我们的一出小把戏。更何况，假如他们真动了杀心，我也绝不会坐以待毙。”

“这么说来，倒是我多管闲事了。”杜澜不冷不热地说。

这处的灯光并不那么亮，在半明半暗的光线里，艾利斯特凝视着眼前蝴蝶般轻颤的睫毛，心弦仿佛被一只温柔的手轻轻拨动着，一时情难自已，低声说道：“小澜，我说这些只是想让你明白，你完全不必为我担忧，更不需要为我而选择牺牲自己。”

那在面对祖母时的柔软早已消失不见，杜澜面无表情地看着艾利斯特，冷冷地说：

“看起来殿下是误会了。我想我有必要解释清楚，我这样做全是出于对祖母安全的考虑。你是我们之中身手最好、也最了解这伙匪徒的人。你是我们逃出生天的最大希望，如果你死了，摆在我和祖母面前的就只有死路一条，可假如是我死了，你依然能带我的祖母逃出去。这是最合理的选择，不是么？我希望你牢记我们的约定，一定要保护好我的祖母。”

“小澜，”胸中澎湃沸腾的情感如同熔岩一般炙热，艾利斯特再也无法压抑，忽地紧紧捉住杜澜的手，“我说过会带着你和你的祖母一起脱险。”

杜澜像被火燎到了，当即猛地甩开他的手，后退了一步。

“我不需要你来操心！”

顿了顿，他别过脸，说：“记住，我们之间的约定只有一条，那就是顾好我的祖母。请你不要随意越界。”

艾利斯特像被人迎头泼了一盆冷水，说道：“我知道你还在生我的气——”

杜澜立刻打断他：“请不要误会。我承认，在最开始的那两天，我的确恨透了你。这是因为你缺乏基本的契约精神，突然单方面宣布提前终止合同，致使我的家族沦为帝国的最大笑柄。但现在事情已经过去了，我也准备开始新的生活，不打算再追究。尽管如今我们再次阴差阳错地被困在了一起，但出于基本的社交礼仪，我仍旧希望能与你保持一定的安全距离。你知道的，我们的契约已经不存在了，我和你现在不是合作伙伴，更称不上朋友，最多只勉强算是叫得出对方名字的陌生人而已。”

艾利斯特闭了闭眼，感到全身的血液似乎因眼前人冰冷的语气而冻结了。

他捏紧拳头，竭力忍受着心口传来的阵阵焦灼，哑声说：“小澜，我们并没有离婚，我还是你的丈夫。那天夜里……你明明说过你爱我，不是吗？”

杜澜忽然扯了扯嘴角，微笑了起来。

“但愿这是我们第一次也是最后一次讨论这件无关紧要的小事了。”静了片刻，他轻轻地说，“艾利斯特，我不爱你。事实上，我从没爱过你，哪怕一秒钟也没有。在过去的三年里，正如你看待我的那样，我也只把你当做合作对象和打发发情期的性伴侣，再没有更多了。至于那晚……我承认是我说了谎，假如让你因此产生误会，那我很抱歉。如果你想问的只有这个，那么恕我失陪了。”

说着，他再不看艾利斯特一眼，转身拨开人群，朝自己的祖母挤过去。

“宝贝，怎么了？”祖母仔细地看着孙子通红的眼睛。

杜澜垂下眼眸，摇了摇头，说：“我没事，祖母。”

过了一会儿，艾利斯特也回来了，他的脸色难看得要命。

丽娜心里明白了大半，但她权当不知，故意挤在两个人中间，不肯让这个讨厌透顶的男人再接近自己的孙子半步。

“我从来不知道你竟这么爱说谎。”艾利斯特忽然出声。

杜澜笑了一声，说：“是啊，三年了，你到现在才看清我这谎话精的真面目也不算晚。”

“不要把我当作傻瓜来随意糊弄！你以为我会相信你刚才说的那番鬼话么？”

“信不信由你。”

艾利斯特磨了磨牙，被气得不清，但却拿这个倔强的Omega毫无办法。他的眼神越过杜澜的祖母，定定地落在那张美丽的侧脸上。

他们曾经一起做过那么多亲密的事，但在此刻，只隔着一个人的距离，明明一伸手就能触碰到那柔软的皮肤，但不知怎的，这还是头一回，在面对一个人时，他的心底竟会生起了一丝陌生的胆怯。

他这一辈子活得桀骜不驯，向来是出了名的天不怕地不怕，可是现在他竟变得如此怯懦。他无法否认，他害怕看见这个人冷漠的眼神，害怕被他甩开手，害怕……听到他说“我不爱你”。


	42. Chapter 42

杜澜正神思恍惚地想着自己的心事，忽然听见身旁传来一个细如蚊呐的声音：“请问……”

杜澜回过神来，转脸向声音来处看去。说话的是一个很年轻的女孩儿，两只巧克力色的大眼睛正怯生生地望着他。她有着一张可爱的小圆脸，神态里透着孩子气，但个子却很高，穿一条宽松的碎花长裙，脖子上围着粉色丝巾。

一触到杜澜的目光，那女孩便露出羞涩的微笑，脸颊上浮起红晕，结结巴巴地用星际通用语说：“请、请问，这位哥哥，你是、是从赫尔加星来的吗？”

她口音很重，杜澜颇费了一番功夫才勉强听明白她的意思，于是点了点头：“是的，小姐。”

女孩的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，急忙比着手势问道：“请问你在登舰的时候见没见过我爸爸？他与我一般高，身材有点儿胖，瘸了一条腿，头发很短，灰眼睛。”

杜澜仔细想了想，说：“没有见过。”

女孩听了，脸上露出失望的表情，忽然把脸埋进手掌里，小声地哭了出来。

杜澜一时手足无措，他打小就很少和同龄的女孩子打交道，沉默了片刻，只好放缓声音说：“抱歉，我当时没有留心其他旅客。”

女孩摇了摇头，声音闷在掌心里，边哭边说：“爸爸说，假如他改变主意，就会搭乘这班舰艇，等我从帕尔马星登舰以后，就与我汇合一同去奥特里星开始新的生活。这本来是自从一年前妈妈离世以后发生在我身上的唯一一件好事，可现在一切都完了。我就知道，他终究还是舍不得他的那个情人和私生子……呜呜……”

杜澜伤脑筋地看着这个心碎的姑娘，想了想，说道：“或许你该尝试连接他的通讯，说不准他此刻就在舰艇上。”

女孩抬起脸，抽抽噎噎地说：“我试过无数次，可通讯一直不通。我仔细瞧了这间储藏舱里的每一个人，没有一个是他。我也问过许多人，大家都说没见过这号人。”

听到这里，杜澜心里已经明白这姑娘的父亲极有可能是根本没有来，即便他真的在这艘舰艇上，拖到现在还没现身，那就意味着他已经选择独自偷生，悄悄躲藏了起来。

他心里有些不是滋味，没有说话，只是把手帕递到她的手边。

女孩道了声谢便接过手帕，慢慢擦拭自己的脸。

“不好意思，让你看笑话了，我是薇欧拉，来自帕尔马星。”

杜澜不打算与陌生人接触过多，因此便点了点头，不再开口。

但女孩却似乎对他产生了兴趣，凑近了他，一会儿问他的名字，一会儿问他的座位号，一会儿打听他的目的地，一会儿又询问起他的同伴。

杜澜不禁皱起眉。自从九年前的那件事以后，他就一直很有戒心，从不理会陌生人的搭话。可或许是因为这个姑娘瞧上去一派天真可爱，经历却这样悲惨，他心里起了些怜悯，于是破天荒地耐着性子一一作了回答，不过出于一贯的谨慎，他并没有透露更多。

两个人只进行了几句简短的交谈，薇欧拉忽然倾身过来嗅了嗅杜澜的后颈。

这举动对于Omega来说十分冒犯，杜澜立刻下意识地后退了一步。

“给我离他远点。”

这时，一个高大男人蓦地出现，满脸阴云密布，挡在薇欧拉和杜澜之间，用沉沉的绿眼睛盯着她，目光中尽是煞气。

薇欧拉似乎被吓坏了，浑身抖如筛糠，豆大的泪水不断从那双棕色的大眼睛里滚落。她难受地喘着气，断断续续地说：“对、对不起，我、我只是想在临死前交个朋友……”

杜澜推开艾利斯特的肩膀，冷着脸说：“该离我远点的人是你。”

听了这话，那双绿眼睛里的光彩渐渐黯淡了下来，男人深深地看了他一眼，而后一言不发地走开了。

薇欧拉不知何时早已止住了哭，正以一种探究的目光看着杜澜，问道：“他是谁？看起来好凶哦，是你的恋人吗？”

“不是。”杜澜不打算多说，沉默了下来。

薇欧拉听了，眼里闪过一丝玩味的光，倏地消失不见。她脸上又浮现起那股娇憨的神态，以一种打趣的口吻说：“可是他一直在盯着你看嗳。”

“我与他之间仅仅是有些过节。”杜澜垂下眼，沉默一会儿，“还有，请不要擅自靠近别人的后颈，这很失礼。”

薇欧拉不服气地嘟哝着：“这有什么关系？人家可是Omega呢！”

她的气味很特别，如同打翻了几种完全不同的香水，在甜腻浓重得几近熏人的紫丁香下竟隐隐有一丝皮革的味道。

“可我不是。”杜澜说。

对于Omega来说，出行时伪装成Beta能省去许多不必要的麻烦。因此在临行之前，祖父便千方百计地给他和祖母弄来了足够的抑制剂，以确保他们路途顺利。

这几天的行程里，只要洗过澡，他都会朝自己的后颈喷大量抑制剂，而上一次就在一个钟头之前。他确信，即便是贴着他的性腺嗅闻，其他人也很难捕捉到那几不可闻的信息素气味。

杜澜并没有察觉到薇欧拉的嘴角漾过一抹若有似无的微笑，只见她耸了耸肩，若无其事地说：“我猜的没错，你果然是Beta。难怪我什么也没闻到。说起来，我从小的理想型一直就是像你这样漂亮的Beta哥哥呢！”

“等你到了奥特里星，说不准就能找到一个中意的Beta恋人了。”

薇欧拉又掩面小声哭了起来，呜咽着说：“可是我会死在这里吧。我才二十岁，我不想死啊……哥哥，你保护我好不好？等我们活着出去，我就嫁给你做妻子。”

杜澜垂下眼，说：“我连自己的性命都不一定保得住，又怎么能轻易许下保护你的诺言？而且，我和你只认识了不到十分钟，连朋友都算不上，突然谈婚论嫁，未免太过荒唐了。要知道，我与别人已有婚约在先。”

薇欧拉止住了哭，向艾利斯特的方向偏了偏脑袋，问道：“是那家伙吗？”

他感觉得到，有一股视线自始至终都凝注在自己身上，而那个男人与他之间只相隔了他的祖母，对方只要稍稍留心，就能很轻易地听见他与薇欧拉的对话。

杜澜略一摇头，说：“是其他人。等他抽出时间，我们就会立刻成婚。”

薇欧拉哭得更厉害了，说：“哥哥，我不想孤零零地死在这里……”

杜澜在心里叹了口气，

过了片刻，明亮的储藏室忽然暗了下来，房间的穹顶上赫然出现一个巨大的投影，一个戴着古怪面具的男人占据着整个画面。

“早上好，各位旅客们。我是伊万盖奇，这艘舰艇如今的君主。不管你们以前听没听过我的大名，从这一刻开始，我都将成为你们唯一的神祗，我希望你们牢记这一点。我能在瞬间决定你们的生与死，但请大家不要害怕，凡有幸听过我名号的人都该知道，我做事惯有准则。给你们一个提示，我向来偏爱听话的奴隶，只要你们顺从听命，依照我的指令行事，说不准就能保住你们的性命。只要听话，这很简单，不是吗？我衷心地希望你们能做到这一点。这次的游戏规则将由我的副手阿拉德向你们宣布，而我则会以自己的方式时刻关注你们的一举一动。记住，我在看着你们，所以，请抓住一切机会好好表现自己。另外，对于那些没能及时赴约的旅客们，我只能遗憾地宣布，我已经命人关停储藏舱外的所有供氧系统，并将氧气全部抽离，作为你们爽约的小小惩罚。那么，祝愿你们每一个人都能尽情享受这场派对！”

话音刚落，影像便消失了。

这番话引起人群的骚动，而杜澜的心也渐渐沉了下去。

这就意味着，艾利斯特说的没错，那些选择躲藏起来的人如今只有窒息而死这一个下场了。

那个名叫阿拉德的强盗高声叫道：“安静！”

但恐惧蔓延在这间拥挤的舱室里，嗡嗡的交谈声越来越吵闹，甚至有个男人愤怒地高喊“放我走！”，直到“砰”的一声巨响，人群突然爆发出可怖的尖叫，而后彻底陷入死寂。

阿拉德站在高台上，收起手里的枪，不耐烦地说：“安分点，别逼我把话说第二遍。”

杜澜把颤抖的指尖深深抠进掌心里，那个被爆头的男人与他只相隔了几米的距离，他清晰地感到有零星的湿意喷溅在自己的脸颊上，空气中浓重的血腥味令他胃里泛起阵阵呕意。

他强压下那股恶心，忽然感到自己的左手被人牢牢牵住了。

他回过头，正撞进一双湖水般的绿眼睛里。他立刻收回眼神，用力挣了挣，却没能挣开。

“要我说，你们这群人可真够走运的。托那群胆小鬼的福，你们还能再多活一会儿，别不知好歹。”阿拉德吐了口浓痰，粗声粗气地说。

他那张因长年酒色而变得浮肿的胖脸腻着油光，灰眼睛不怀好意地缓缓扫过整个储藏室。

等了不知多久，他响亮地清了清嗓子，喊道：“给我仔细听好了！游戏时间十二个小时。游戏规则：第一，每个把行李箱交出来的人，IC身份卡里都会获得相应的筹码，行李越值钱，筹码就越高。第二，抢走别人的IC卡就能继承对方的全部筹码。第三，现在你们总共有1264个人，分为四人一组，躲藏在舰艇各个角落，十二个钟头以后筹码最多的小组获胜。第四，在游戏期间，但凡小组里任何成员死亡，整组都将判定失败。第五，失败者死。”

阿拉德满意地看着人们惊疑不定的神情，继续说道：“小组人选随机。但初始筹码最高的那个，将有资格挑选他的三个队友。”

在一轮行李兑换筹码的活动之后，阿拉德宣布，挑选队友的资格由一个上了年纪的贵妇人赢得。  
  
那贵妇立刻挑选了她的两名贴身保镖，在找寻第三个队友时，她精明的眼睛仔细逡巡了整个舱室，最后直直地盯住了一个高大显眼的身影。  
  
“就他了。”她伸出精心保养的手，冲艾利斯特的方向指了指。  
  
杜澜心里一跳，下意识地反手握紧了艾利斯特的手。  
  
艾利斯特忍不住微笑起来，冲他眨了眨眼，嘴里高声说道：“我拒绝。”  
  
“你没有拒绝的权利。”贵妇不高兴地说。  
  
艾利斯特挑了挑眉，说：“我有。我这个人从来不爱乖乖听话，如果夫人是嫌命太长，那么大可以选我。”  
  
“不识时务的穷鬼！”那贵妇听出了他的威胁，瞪着眼睛看他，低叫道。  
  
过了片刻，她扭过脸，怒气冲冲地朝角落里的一个大块头扬了扬下巴，说：“第三个就你了，我选定了。”  
  
阿拉德咧嘴一笑，说：“接到我们老大的命令，为了表示公平，下面他将在一千多人里随机抽取一位幸运儿，这位被抽到的人也同样拥有了挑选队友的资格。”  
  
静了片刻，他说：“好了，就在刚才，我的通讯仪收到了抽奖结果的消息。”  
  
他故作神秘地停了几秒钟，几乎所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
  
“这个走狗屎运的杂种就是——0006号！”  
  
杜澜愣了片刻，立刻高高举起自己的手。  
  
他毫不犹豫地选择了祖母和艾利斯特，忽然发觉自己的衣袖被人用力扯了扯，薇欧拉那双巧克力色的大眼睛正含着眼泪可怜巴巴地望着他。  
  
艾利斯特在他耳边用极低的声音对他说：“小澜，这女人有古怪，绝不能选她！”  
  
杜澜没有作声。  
  
静了一会儿，他指了指薇欧拉，说：“选好了，最后一个。”


	43. Chapter 43

薇欧拉一听，脸上立刻绽放出灿烂的笑容，娇声说：“哥哥你对我真好！”

正当她要抱住杜澜的手臂时，不料却被人捏住了肩膀。那犹如铁钳般的五根手指深深陷进她的皮肉里，力道似乎要把她整个左肩捏碎。

“再敢靠近他，我要了你的命。”艾利斯特一字一句地说。

薇欧拉对上那双盛满暴戾的绿眼睛，嘴角闪过一丝稍纵即逝的讽笑，脸却瞬间皱了起来，抽抽噎噎地不停低叫：“哥哥，哥哥，快救我！他要杀了我！”

杜澜回过头来，一见这情形，当即拧起眉。

“放开她。”

“你知道自己在做什么吗？这女人来历不明，她故意接近你一定是包藏祸心，留不得她！”

杜澜迎上艾利斯特的目光，一眼不瞬地看着他，说：“不劳您费心，我很清楚自己在做什么。”

两个人在沉默中对视了片刻，艾利斯特渐渐松开了薇欧拉的肩膀。

“我警告你，”他瞥了薇欧拉一眼，语气冰冷，“不想死就别耍花招。我能像捏死一只臭虫那样轻易拧断你的脖子。”

薇欧拉似乎又被吓到了，才止住的呜咽声再次从手帕里传来。她哭得凄凄惨惨，杜澜便低声安慰了她几句，于是她慢慢停了哭声。

“哥哥，我肩膀好疼啊，你能不能帮我揉一揉？求求你了。”薇欧拉一脸委屈，抽噎着说。

不等杜澜开口，站在他身旁的祖母立刻说道：“让我来吧，薇欧拉小姐。”

薇欧拉的表情显得有点儿不情愿，张了张嘴刚要拒绝，就听见丽娜不紧不慢地说道：

“你瞧，我孙子是男人，你是女人。他是Beta，而你是Omega。照理说，你们两个人应该保持一定距离，而不是过分亲密地接触。”

丽娜说着，就把手搭在薇欧拉的肩膀上。

趁着丽娜挡在杜澜与薇欧拉中间，艾利斯特忽然一把握住杜澜的手腕，将他扯到自己身边。

“如果你是为了惩罚我而故意让那女人加入我们，那你的目的达到。”他咬牙说道。

“你在说什么！”杜澜试图掰开那只抓住自己腕子的手。

“你看上那女人了？”艾利斯特的眼神变得异常可怕。

杜澜心里有气，立刻偏过头去，赌气地说：“我喜欢谁都与你无关。”

艾利斯特的眼中透着疯狂的光，凑到他耳边，低语道：“你该明白，这辈子你休想逃开我。”

杜澜的眼圈瞬间红了，用力推开艾利斯特的肩膀。

“你到底在发什么疯病？我与你之间已经没有任何瓜葛了！”

“我说过了，我绝不和你离婚。”

“这太可笑了，不是么？”杜澜无力地闭上眼睛，声音很轻，“我虽然不清楚是什么令你突然改变了主意，可我知道，当众宣布离婚的是你，现在说要反悔的又是你。这三年来，你考虑过我的感受吗，哪怕只有一次。”

从他眼中滑落的泪水令艾利斯特的胸口一阵闷痛。

“我们重新开始，好不好？”他用指尖轻轻抹去Omega脸颊上晶莹的水光。

杜澜打开他的手，笑了一声：“这些年你不是一直都在爱着安德鲁么，如今好不容易得偿心愿，又来招惹我做什么？是嫌看我的笑话还不够吗。”

艾利斯特再也忍不住了，伸长手臂一把揽住杜澜的腰，不顾他的挣扎，把他紧紧搂在自己怀里。

他把Omega按在自己的心口上，下巴抵着他的头顶，轻声说：“现在我的心里只有你，小澜。”

杜澜怔了怔，忽地惨笑起来，显然一点儿也不信艾利斯特的话。

“我从来不知道你这么爱说笑话。”

艾利斯特扶住杜澜的肩膀，凝视着他的双眼，说：“我发誓，我说的每一个字都是真的。我爱你，小澜。跟我回家，好吗？”

刹那间，杜澜身体僵住了。他颤抖着嘴唇，过了好一会儿才缓缓说道：“你这样费尽心机地说谎，到底存了什么目的？要知道，我平生最恨别人骗我。”

艾利斯特看见他绝望的眼神，心中顿时慌了，他正要开口，就听见那个胖子高声叫喊道：“好了，看来你们都从投影里瞧见了自己的随机分组，那么游戏即将开始。”

杜澜像疯了似的极力想挣开他的怀抱，艾利斯特唯恐弄伤了他，于是便松开了手。

“等脱身之后，我们再好好谈谈。”

杜澜终于慢慢平静了下来。他把脸扭向另一边，低低地说：“没有那个必要。我们都将各自开始新生活，别再继续纠缠不清了。我已经累了。”

“去他妈的新生活！”艾利斯特气极了，“我告诉你，永远也不会有什么新生活！无论是你，还是我。以后的每一天，我们俩都会照旧像从前那样过我们的日子。再没有什么狗屁的契约，你就是我唯一想要共度一生的伴侣。”

杜澜死死咬住嘴唇。他转过身，过了好一会儿，才听见他的声音：“已经太迟了。”

这时，丽娜与薇欧拉朝杜澜围拢了过来，阻断了他们之间的对话。艾利斯特握紧拳头，强迫自己把目光移到高处那胖子身上。

“还有一个好消息和一个坏消息，我差点儿忘了告诉你们。你们想先听哪个？”那胖子笑得猖狂。

人群没有应答，空气中的血腥气令众人战战兢兢。

那胖匪徒见无人出声，得意地咧开嘴，说：“坏消息就是，今天兄弟们要举办狩猎比赛，谁打死的猎物最多，到时候谁分的赏金就越多。至于好消息嘛，那就是按照老大的规定，游戏开始的第一个钟头，无论是杀人者和被杀者，两组都将判定失败，其余队友马上就会被我们追杀。等一个钟头以后，就只有被杀者所在的小组才算失败，杀人者不负担任何过错。而只要没人违反规矩，我们这些兄弟就得等你们这些猎物先躲藏一个小时，才能出去打猎，所以你们都能多活那么一个小时哈哈哈。”

这话一出，室内顿时陷入可怕的死寂。大家此时都明白，要活下去变得难上加难了。

原本要对付其他旅客已经很难，现在还得时刻防备这群强盗的凶残掠杀。这些匪徒各个手持杀伤力极强的武器，而旅客们全都手无寸铁，即便他们全都齐心联手抗敌，以极微弱的可能性以多胜少占得上风，可在这些匪徒背后的那个神秘的星际大盗却始终没有露面。他掌控着这艘舰艇的一切，轻而易举就能关停供氧系统，从而将他们全部困死在这里。

人群里渐渐传出压抑的哭声，一开始只有寥寥几个人，后来那声音越来越多。杜澜心里发紧，揽住祖母颤抖的肩膀，贴了贴她的脸颊，语气坚定：“您一定会平安脱身的。”

又过了好一阵子，在那胖匪徒宣布游戏开始以后，众人便开始潮水般地向出舱口涌去。争先恐后的人们相互推挤着，丽娜却有意放慢了脚步，任凭人群冲散了她和孙子，她不动声色地挤到了艾利斯特身边。

“上校。”丽娜低声说。

“老夫人，您有事找我？”艾利斯特低头看她。

丽娜严肃地点了点头，说：“我有话想单独对你说。”

“请讲。”

“无论我孙子与你之前有过什么约定，都请你不要在意。我一把老骨头了，没必要活太久，可小澜不一样。”丽娜压低声音，“所以我想拜托上校，不管在什么情况下，你都要优先保全小澜。”

艾利斯特看见丽娜眼里的恳求，点了点头，说：“老夫人请放心。我会保护好小澜，自然也会保护好他的祖母。”

丽娜看起来松了口气，微微一笑，说：“假如你保住了小澜，作为回报，我会告诉你一个秘密。即便我死在这里，只要你成功逃出去，到时候恢复了通讯，你的通讯仪就会马上收到我发给你的这条消息。”

艾利斯特的心里瞬间升起一种怪异的直觉，待要询问，丽娜却加快步伐，跟随人流向舱门而去。

一涌出储藏舱，人们便以四人一组朝各个方向四散奔逃。

在距离舱门只有几步远的距离，有一具被践踏得面目全非的尸体，杜澜只看了一眼便收回眼神。

“这人的队友也得遭殃了。”丽娜说。

“这个人不是被踩死的。”艾利斯特说，“他瞧上去浑身僵硬，显然不是刚刚才断气。很有可能是因为缺氧窒息而死。他之所以死在这里，是因为他后悔了，想赶来参加集会。”  
  
杜澜沉默了一会儿，抬眼看着他，问道：“现在你有什么打算？”  
  
艾利斯特的绿眸子防备地瞥了薇欧拉一眼，说：“先找个隐蔽的地方伺机而动。”  
  
丽娜说：“回我与小澜的舱室，那里很安全。除了我们，其他人没有权限，根本进不来。”  
  
“不成。”杜澜说，“那强盗头子掌握了舰艇的中心系统，一定早已经下指令打开了所有舱室的门。”  
  
“说的没错。”艾利斯特点头，顿了顿，他说，“还有一个钟头的安全时间，我想去驾驶舱探查损毁情况。”  
  
丽娜语气迟疑：“去驾驶舱……会不会直接遇上那盗贼头子？我们谁也不知道他身边到底有多少人手，万一碰上他，我们凶多吉少。”  
  
薇欧拉吓得尖叫了一声，嘴里喊着“哥哥，人家好害怕”，捂着脸就朝杜澜身边拼命躲。  
  
艾利斯特拉长脸，当即扭住她的手臂，似乎打算拧断她的手。杜澜见状，立刻挡在艾利斯特面前，替薇欧拉解了围。为此，两个人又发生了一番激烈的争吵。  
  
“哥哥，不要去驾驶舱，我知道一个躲起来的好地方，保管没人找得到。咱们去那儿吧？”薇欧拉被杜澜护在身后，可怜兮兮地哀求道。  
  
杜澜再不管眼前脸色发青的艾利斯特，他回过头，那浓墨一般漆黑的眼珠子看了看薇欧拉，嘴角噙着一抹莫测的微笑，语气温柔：“好啊。”


	44. Chapter 44

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑


	45. Chapter 45

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑


	46. Chapter 46

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑再慢慢填


	47. Chapter 47

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑


	48. Chapter 48

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑再慢慢填


	49. Chapter 49

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑再慢慢填


	50. Chapter 50

ao3太难编辑了，统一调整章节顺序，先占个坑再慢慢填


	51. 番外

一

霍莉认为艾利斯特快要疯了。或者说，他早已经疯了。

在杜澜跳下费伊大桥的第五个月，一个深夜里，艾利斯特忽然不告而来。

彼时她与奎妮早已入睡，砰砰砰急促凌乱的砸门声在寂静的夜里让人感到不寒而栗，奎妮咒骂一句，披上外套操起枕头下的枪就屏气向门边慢慢移动，等她透过监控看清楚艾利斯特的脸时，紧绷的神经顿时放松，转而升起一股怒火。

“大半夜不睡觉跑来我家做什么？你有病吗？”奎妮毫不留情地大骂国王陛下。

“放我进去。”艾利斯特的声音十分低沉。

奎妮翻了个巨大的白眼，无奈地抓乱了自己的长发，打开了电子门锁。

霍莉对艾利斯特没有半分好脸色，看见他进来便一声不吭地坐在沙发上，打开投影心不在焉地看肥皂剧。

“有酒么。”艾利斯特径自坐在吧台边。

“陛下是拿我家当酒吧了？”奎妮双手抱胸皱眉问道。

“拿酒给我。”

“只有便宜货，比不上王宫酒窖里珍藏的佳酿。难喝也不准说。”

奎妮从酒柜里拿出一瓶酒，搁在吧台上。

还没等奎妮往玻璃杯里倒冰块，艾利斯特就抢过酒瓶直接猛灌几口，抹了抹嘴骂道：“比马尿还难喝的玩意儿。”

“不想喝别喝！”奎妮拉长脸靠在吧台边。

艾利斯特一言不发，仰头把一整瓶酒全都吞了下肚。

“再来！”

“你不要命了么？”

“给我。”

奎妮无法，只能从酒柜里拿出一瓶果酒。

“你当我八岁？用这个打发我？”

艾利斯特长腿一迈，直接跨到酒柜边，伸手就从最高的一层酒架上取下六瓶高级货。

奎妮心疼得不得了，直叫起来：“我自己都舍不得喝！”

“明天你去王宫酒窖里自己随便挑。”

艾利斯特把第二个喝空的酒瓶扔在吧台上，瓶身在台面上骨碌碌地打转。

奎妮见他这副样子，心里不由得叹了口气，却什么也不能问，只能坐在他身旁，往杯子里倒了大半杯酒，默默陪他喝酒。

喝到第六瓶的时候，奎妮正要出声劝艾利斯特，就见她这个从小看着长大的硬汉弟弟不知何时早已悄无声息地淌了满脸眼泪，还在拧着眉头给自己狂灌酒。

奎妮转过脸去，只能红着眼圈假装若无其事地说道：“你说酒窖的酒随我挑，那我多拿几瓶也没关系吧？”

“不行。”艾利斯特的声音变得异常沙哑。

“当了国王陛下，对你的姐姐却这么吝啬，真是白养你这么多年。”

艾利斯特沉默不答，又从敞开的酒柜里抓了几瓶酒。

艾利斯特的话变得极少。他一直从午夜喝到日出时分，等喝完最后一口酒，他像睡着了似的把头埋在臂弯里，好一会儿才抬起脸，除了赤红的眼和脸上凌乱的泪痕，他复又变成新闻里惯常见到的冷酷模样。

艾利斯特离开以后，奎妮走到沙发边，在霍莉身旁坐下。

霍莉把脑袋枕在她的肩膀上，小声地哭了起来。

“今天是他二十二岁的生日，不知道他在天上过得好不好。他才这么年轻啊，奎妮……为什么……”

霍莉的啜泣声被奎妮紧紧拥进怀抱里，渐渐变得几不可闻。

二

每个月，艾利斯特会悄悄地在杜家的旧宅里住上几天，就睡在杜澜从前的房间里。

他在书桌边一个锁住的抽屉里发现了一本日记本。

那本日记本厚得像一本字典，手工制作精美，十分罕见。硬壳封面上画了一尾在夜空里游动的大鱼，画技非常高超。

这本厚厚的笔记本已经快要写完了。第一次发现它时，艾利斯特狂喜得犹如在沙漠中发现绿洲的旅人。

他翻开扉页，看见写在上头的两行字，第一行笔迹稚拙端正，墨迹陈旧，显然是多年以前写的。第二行笔迹舒展优美，墨迹新一些，是后来添上去的。

艾利斯特怔怔地盯着那两行字许久，指尖轻轻抚摸那些许褪色的墨迹，胸中已经空了的那一大块隐隐作痛，那日夜侵蚀他的黑暗再次瞬间将他淹没了。他像被火烫着了，立刻合上了封面，把日记本揣在怀里带回了王宫。

接下来的三天他都无法入睡。第四天睡前，他终于抵抗不住内心的渴望，从寝宫保险柜里小心翼翼地取出那本日记本，翻开第一页逐字逐句地咀嚼着。

开始时，他读着读着总会笑起来。可越到后头读得就越慢，纸张上陈旧的斑斑泪痕，甚至偶尔出现的飞溅血迹令他呼吸困难，头痛欲裂。

但他无法停止阅读。

他花了一个半月时间读完了杜澜的日记本，又花了六个月时间反复阅读。最后几乎倒背如流，怕弄坏了日记本，他珍而重之地将它锁进了王宫里只属于他的机密储藏室，只有通过他的精神力才能打开密码锁。

三

突然接到国王陛下的召见书，汉斯害怕得整天都没吃下半点东西。他的父亲也是战战兢兢的，倒是他母亲显得非常镇定。

“依我看，不是因为那件事。”他说，“否则按照陛下的脾气，早亲自派几千军士包围住咱们家来要人了。”

这话说得汉斯与他父亲更加瑟瑟发抖，像两只取暖的兔子恨不得抱在一起打哆嗦。

他母亲见不得两父子这副窝囊样，屈起手指就给他们的脑门上一人赏了两记爆栗。

“怕什么？就算是来要人，他要得走吗？人又不在这里。”

他母亲是个行事风格特立独行的Omega，做生意手段十分了得，脾气性格更是厉害，结婚几十年都死死压制着自己好脾气的Alpha丈夫。

据他父亲说，他母亲这辈子只哭过两次，一次是出生时，一次是在得知自己到了年纪的儿子既没有分化成Alpha也没有分化成Omega，而是变成了一个普通的Omega。这十万分之一的中奖概率令他母亲流下了喜悦的泪水。要知道AO伴侣生下B的概率，同BB伴侣生下AO的概率一样微乎其微。

大概是因为母亲的强势，汉斯从小畏畏缩缩的，又遗传了他父亲愣头愣脑的好脾气，他从小被欺负到大，直到高中才交到唯一一个好朋友。他母亲对他这个冷冰冰的漂亮朋友十分中意，总是暗地里教育汉斯，多给朋友带点好吃的，以后好努力把他娶回家来，或者让汉斯嫁过去，两条路子都可以。可惜最后他母亲的算盘落空了，但他母亲依然还是很中意他朋友。

他父亲对汉斯悄悄吐槽，说他母亲的颜控已经到了晚期。汉斯挠挠头，不懂父亲在说什么。

不知道为什么，他从来分不清楚人的美丑，大家都说他朋友是个大美人，不管高中还是大学，学校的同学们总是一边昂着头相互说他坏话一边偷偷把情书塞满他的抽屉，每年校园祭的投票“最想约会的对象”，给他投出的票数永远占总票数95%以上。但汉斯却看不出他朋友的样貌有什么特别，和自己一样，不都是两只眼睛一个鼻子一张嘴吗？

但他由衷地觉得他朋友很可爱。他会出头替他赶走那些欺负他的校园恶霸，虽然他朋友很少笑，但汉斯与他待在一起时总是觉得很开心。

最重要的是，他们是彼此唯一的朋友。

一直到当晚，被四名骑士请进马车时，汉斯的腿弯还在发颤。他想起母亲叮嘱他的话，心里反复背诵着：“我不知道他的下落。我不清楚他在哪里。对不起陛下，我也无能为力。但愿他一切都好。”

等到见到高高坐在王座上的国王陛下，汉斯顿时吓得脑子里一片空白，背好的稿子全部忘光了。

“坐。”陛下威严的声音说道。

汉斯膝盖一软，登时一屁股坐到了地上。一位骑士忙将他扶坐在椅子上。

“都退下。”

脚步声渐渐远去，连大门也被关上了，汉斯满头全是冷汗，把心一横：“他就是杀了我，我也不能告诉他小澜在哪里。”

“放松。”国王走下王座，慢慢走到汉斯眼前。

汉斯眼前阵阵发黑，甚至忘了要行礼，瘫在椅子里，上牙打下牙，结结巴巴地说：“陛、陛下。”

国王绕着他走了两圈，仔细打量他半晌，忽然微笑起来，“你是小澜的好朋友。很遗憾，这么久了才第一次见到你。”

汉斯呆住了：“您知道我？小澜向您提过我吗？”

尽管在那三个月里，杜澜的确曾对他提起过几回这个名叫汉斯的好朋友，但那时候艾利斯特每次一听他说起别人就忍不住大发醋劲，最后总是在床笫之间发了狠地弄他，于是杜澜渐渐的就没再他面前提起自己的朋友了。直到最近，艾利斯特从杜澜的日记本里看见好几次这个名字才生起想要见见杜澜朋友的念头。

国王却没有否认，默认了汉斯的提问。

“这次把你请来，是出于我自己的私心。请你务必答应我的请求。”

汉斯心中警铃大作，紧张得几乎呕吐出来，问道：“您、您有、有什、什么要、要求？”

“这可能要占用你一些时间。”

汉斯一头雾水。

“我想请你整理好你的记忆，把有关于小澜的部分投映给我看，从你第一次见到他开始，一点都不要漏掉。毕竟你们从高中开始就相识了……”艾利斯特顿了顿，声音里透出一种显而易见的嫉妒。

“你们认识许多年，想必相处的记忆很长，因此我要请你每天抽出时间来为我投映。”

汉斯几乎要跳出胸腔的心脏渐渐落回了原处，整个人放松了不少。

“可以吗？”国王问道。

“可以可以。”汉斯忙不迭地说。

汉斯回家兴冲冲地把这件事告诉了他母亲。

“我今天一见，觉得陛下不像坏人，也不如传言里那么凶狠。要不然，我们把小澜带回来给他看吧？小澜很喜欢他呢，肯定还是想要和他待在一起。”

汉斯话音还未落，脸就被母亲用力地挤得像只鸭子，“你这个笨蛋！动动你的脑子！他要是好人，杜澜会被他逼得跳河吗？要不是那天你爸凑巧在下游钓鱼，及时把他救了上来，他现在连尸首都找不见！我这辈子最恨负心Alpha，最可怜被辜负的Omega。杜澜刚醒来不久，万幸的是他失去了记忆，一切都在向好的方向发展。而你居然说要去告诉国王，不怕他知道杜澜的下落以后再把他逼死一次？你这算哪门子好朋友？杜澜肚子里的孩子就快出生了，你给我闭紧嘴巴安分一点！他现在叫你去给他投映记忆只不过是装装样，其实是在试探你而已，你可别什么乱七八糟的东西都播给他看。每天出发之前把你准备投映的记忆先给我过目一遍，记住了没？”

“哦。”

汉斯被母亲劈头盖脸训斥了一通，只好闭上嘴乖乖坐到父亲旁边去，给母亲剥葡萄。

四

艾利斯特清楚塔尼亚居心叵测，但他每次一见到那张脸，心魔就被勾出来了。

那是塔尼亚最近天天大张旗鼓带在身边的一个贴身骑士。

这个骑士和杜澜一般高，七成相似的脸，虽说差之毫厘谬以千里，这个人比起杜澜那副令人见之忘俗的惊艳容貌差了许多，但每次艾利斯特瞥见他，心中都不禁一阵恍惚。

“我的弟弟，你想要这个骑士么。”

终于有一天，塔尼亚这样问道。

艾利斯特明知她图谋不轨，但看着那个骑士垂下眼的安静神情，这个样子的他有八分像杜澜，拒绝的话语却怎么也无法说出口了。

于是这个骑士又变成了艾利斯特的贴身骑士，每天沉默地跟随他出席各种场合。但艾利斯特十分克制，不会放任自己的目光肆意落在他脸上。

除了每天晚上用精神力一遍遍地回溯记忆，艾利斯特一天中最放松的时刻，就是在睡前，他终于可以呆呆地盯着骑士的脸片刻，出神地想象着自己的爱人正站在面前。

这个骑士从不开口说话，塔尼亚说他是个先天残疾的哑巴，正适合留在王宫这个有着太多秘密的地方。

一个五月的夜里，艾利斯特忽然喝得酩酊大醉。他屏退了所有侍从，一个人毫无形象地坐在酒窖里，一边打着酒嗝一边把手伸向酒架，身旁零落滚了十来个空酒瓶。

忽然，他听见轻轻的脚步声在靠近他。

多年的戎马生涯令他立即心生警觉，随手操起几个酒瓶就向声音来处掷去，酒瓶碎裂声里，他听见一个人的闷哼。艾利斯特眯着朦胧的醉眼，看见了他日思夜想的爱人。

杜澜额头被他砸破了，小半边脸都是血迹，垂下眼沉默地站在原地。艾利斯特的心顿时疼了起来，他挣扎地站起身，扑过去把他紧紧抱在怀里。

“对不起，宝宝，对不起，我不知道是你。你终于肯回来了？不要再走了好不好？我想你想得快撑不下去了。”

忽然后颈传来一阵刺骨的疼痛。艾利斯特听见一个带着惠勒口音的陌生声音说道：“那你们就去地下相会吧。”

顿时，艾利斯特酒醒了大半，定眼一看，原来正是那个塔尼亚的骑士，他额头破了一个冒血的窟窿，嘴上挂着洋洋得意的笑容，手里握着一根注射器，里头还残留了些许蓝色的溶液。

艾利斯特暴怒起来，撑着变得越来越沉重的身体，一脚就把这个冒牌货踢到了酒柜上。

骑士被他踢得吐出一大口血，见势不妙正要逃跑，却被艾利斯特掐住脖子举了起来。咔嗒一声，他还来不及挣扎，就被拧断了脖子。

艾利斯特把他的尸体随意扔在地上，眼前却阵阵眩晕，跌倒在地。就在他快要陷入未知的昏睡时，他听见高跟鞋踩在地上的声音，接着是一个女人的笑声。

“帕特里克倒是没说错，那个Omega的祭日果然是最好的下手时机。没想到这个野种还是个情种。”

一阵令人厌恶的笑声里，艾利斯特感到有人狠狠踢了踢他，但他却无力反击，渐渐失去了意识。

艾利斯特不知道自己睡了多久，他睁不开眼，但他感觉到眼前是刺目的白光。他全身都无法动弹。

忽然，一股从未体验过的剧痛席卷了他的全身。那不是身体上的痛苦，反而像是有人残忍地把他的精神力一点点剥离他的肉体。这令人无法想象的苦痛折磨得他恨不得立刻死去。

他不知道这场酷刑持续了多久，越到后来，无尽的疼痛令他的意识越来越模糊。

眼前走马观花似的飞速掠过无数画面，那是他的一生。

“我是如此愚蠢，竟亲手毁掉了上天给予我的唯一一件恩赐。”一滴眼泪从他紧闭的眼角缓缓滑下。

最后，这股疼痛突然消失，艾利斯特的呼吸也和心跳一样停止了。

临死的那一刻，他看见了他心心念念的那个身影，像一束永远不会消失的光，照亮了无边的黑暗与痛苦。

我的爱人消失在费伊大桥下初夏的水流里。

连同我那四个月大的孩子。

如果有人有幸看到他美丽的脸庞，请代我向他道一声对不起。

不知道五月的桑普尔河水，是不是像我现在的身体这样冰冷。

但愿他的死亡不像我所经历的这样漫长痛苦。

我知道我将只身前往炼狱，只求上天饶恕我的罪孽，并赐予我仰望天使的权利。


	52. 番外二

我睁开眼睛，盯了玻璃罩几分钟，才想起自己是谁。

昨天我刚过了十五岁的生日，在观看完民众们为我举办的大型庆祝表演以后，我回到了寝宫，一觉睡到了现在。只是，入睡前，我的头顶上明明是深紫色的幔帐，现在为什么会变成玻璃罩？

“薇薇安。”她是从小陪我长大的贴身大侍女。

但没人应答。

这很奇怪。薇薇安向来只睡在我床边的地毯上，她很浅眠，无论我什么时候叫她的名字，总会立刻出现在我的视线里。

我尝试坐起身，却发现自己的四肢使不上半点力气，似乎都不是自己的了。试了好几次都不成，我只好扭动脖子打量我正躺着的地方。

这是一个宽大的治疗舱，散发着一股淡淡的琥珀香。透过玻璃罩我看见这个治疗舱所在的是一间空旷雪白的房间。

什么人竟这样大胆，敢捉弄我？我这样想道。但转念又觉得这看起来是父亲对我的又一次考验。

我打小做事就极有耐心，于是这次也不例外。我重新闭上眼睛，一点一点数着数字。

数到23156的时候，我听见门打开的声音。一阵脚步声走了进来，来人有三个，按脚步声的轻重缓急来说，是一男一女和一个仿生人，仿生人的步伐永远那么精准。

有人打开了我的治疗舱，那个男人说道：“做事给我安分点，安妮的下场你也看到了。”

“是的，大人。”女人声音发颤。

我确定自己没听过他们的声音。

我本打算再听听他们的交谈，可他们没再开口。一阵窸窸窣窣的声音过后，一个冰凉的东西插进了我的鼻子里。

这绝不可能是父亲的考验了。

于是我睁开眼，看着那个女人，尽量放轻语气，说道：“请停手，可以吗？”

我的声音变得极其陌生低沉，但我无暇顾及。

女人发出一声尖叫，接连后退几步，男人在一阵惊诧过后就露出狂喜的表情，单膝跪在地上大喊：“殿下！您醒了？”

“请扶我起来。”我再次试了试，发现自己的身体依然无法使上劲，只好这样说道。

那个男人满脸谄媚的笑，把治疗舱调高了坡度。随着我上身的慢慢升高，我的身体慢慢映入自己的眼帘。

从这陌生的身长，到这变得很大的手与脚，我愣了片刻才慢慢说道：“麻烦拿面镜子来。”

那男人把女人撵走去找镜子，自己则弓着背站在我旁边问东问西，一会儿问我感觉如何，一会儿问我饿不饿，直到我忍不住说道：“能不能请你先把我鼻子里的东西拆了？”他才忙不迭地把那根管子撤走了。

那女人举着一个半人高的梳妆镜，我从里面看见我自己的模样。

银色短发，浅蓝色的眼珠，高鼻梁，薄嘴唇。确实是我不错，虽然轮廓变得硬朗了许多，嘴唇上和下巴上的胡子被剃得干干净净，我的喉结也明显变大了。

这显然不会是一夜长成的。

我定了定神，说道：“我想见父亲。”

“臣下已经给内侍大臣发了通讯消息，想必陛下已经得知您的苏醒。”

“有劳。”我平静地说，“现在我要独自待一会儿，你们退下吧。”

镜子里的我约莫三十岁，我这一觉竟睡了足足十五年。琥珀淡香来自于我的后颈，原来我早已不知不觉地分化成了Alpha。

既然我醒了，父亲就命人把我送回了从前的寝宫里。

当晚，我屏退了侍女，正百无聊赖地盯着头顶的深紫色床幔，就听到了一串脚步声走到了我的床边。

我侧过脸，看见年迈的父亲站在枕旁，十几年没见，他的老态已经无法遮掩。

“父亲。”心里一酸，我忍不住叫道。

“快十五年了，你终于醒了过来。好，好！及时赶在我的死前。”父亲哈哈大笑起来。

“我这是怎么了？”

“你从十五岁寿诞的那个夜晚开始，就陷入了昏迷，直到今天。”

“请您告诉我，为什么我会昏迷？”

“说昏迷倒不准确，不如说是精神死亡。你的那个侍女，薇薇安，每晚趁你睡着对你施行精神力损害，持续了一年之久，直到那天你的精神力完全死亡，只剩下肉体还活着。”

“薇薇安？”我惊讶地重复道。

“克莱的奸细，我已经把她杀了。”

宫廷里暗杀屡见不鲜，我并没有过多的惊奇，于是点点头，继续问道：“既然我的精神力已经死去，为什么我还能苏醒？”

“你昏死过去的第二年，有个疯子对我进言，说只要能找到一个与你精神力相似度高达98%以上的人，他的精神力就可以被完全转移到你的身体里。我在整个星系里苦苦找寻了五年，终于找到了这么一个。可对方极难对付，活捉他花费了我八年的时间。”

我沉默了一会儿，忍不住问父亲：“那对方已经死了么？”

“当然。剥离他的精神力引入你的身体以后，我命人用利剑刺透了他的心脏。克莱那个老家伙不是想弄死我的孩子么，我就弄死他的孩子。就算不是为了你，他也得死，他是克莱的新王，惠勒征服星系的最大绊脚石。”

我在心里叹了口气。

“你睡了许多年，身体机能并未恢复。但我的大限将至，已经等不了你慢慢成长了。你醒来以后，每一天都刻不容缓。在接下来身体复健这些天，未免你虚度时间，我给你带来了这个。”

父亲忽然把一枚戒指戴进我的手指。

“这是克莱国王的戒指，想必藏了许多绝密的军事机要与国家政策。既然你现在使用的是他的精神力，就一定能轻易读取这戒指上存留的全部记忆。三个月内，我要你从这海量的记忆里分析出十条对惠勒最有用的信息，然后向我禀告。”

“是的，父亲。”

父亲走后，我闭上了眼，依言进入了这个素未谋面的陌生人的记忆里。

我站在了一片空茫的白色天地里，这是每个人精神力系统的入口。

忽然一个身影凭空出现。  
  
这是个乌发乌眼的少年，极其惊艳，我从没见过这样美丽的容颜。  
  
我怔了片刻才想起这是存在于每个人精神力中的指引，拟人形象由精神力主人自由设定。  
  
那个少年毫无起伏地开口：“欢迎回来，艾利斯特。”  
  
他声音清越动听，我又是一怔，不禁好奇起这个少年与克莱国王的关系，但我没忘记我的重要任务。  
  
“带我去记忆专区。”我心想。  
  
于是一瞬间，我便站在一个满是书架的房间里，那个少年消失不见。  
  
我昏睡之前的精神力世界里的记忆书架要比这少得多。照这样推断，原主克莱国王的年纪应该在四十五岁上下。  
  
我心里觉得有些不是滋味，这个陌生人正值壮年，却因我而遭了殃，平白无故地死去了，不知道他的家人们该是如何伤心。  
  
我知道自己并不能成为我父亲所期望的那种君主，但在这个无人的世界里，我才能稍稍放任这种被父亲斥之为“心慈手软”的情绪。  
  
片刻后，我回过神来，开始按照父亲的嘱咐寻找有用的记忆信息。我在望不到尽头的偌大空间里游荡了一会儿，忽然发现隐藏在重重书架后头，有一圈笼罩在微亮白光里的书架。  
  
我登时精神一振，这是核心记忆区，每个人只会用来储藏最重要的记忆。我心念电转便眨眼间突破书架的重围，来到了最中间的核心书架区旁。  
  
犹豫了片刻，我还是试探着穿过那层保护膜，进入了克莱国王最隐秘的精神领域里。  
  
但我还是犯了难，因为这核心区域依然太大了，至少有上百个书架，每个书架上头的记忆之书都是满满当当的。  
  
无奈之下，我只能打定主意，要用父亲宽限的这三个月时间争分夺秒地来尽量读完这些核心记忆。  
  
于是我从书架上随手取下一本记忆之书，翻开扉页。  
  
我感到一个柔软的东西正贴着我的嘴唇，我睁开眼睛，呼吸几乎停住了，眼前正是方才我在入口看到的那个少年。他美丽的脸庞近在咫尺，本人的容颜比那个虚拟形象更加生动，也更具有冲击性。  
  
少年看了我一会儿，又把花瓣似的双唇贴在我的嘴唇上亲了一口。我感到自己的脸瞬间烧了起来，心脏在胸腔里跳得极不安分。  
  
“我吻醒了我的王子。”少年微笑起来。  
  
我呆呆地注视着他弯弯的笑眼，鼓起来的脸颊和翘起的嘴角，一股从未有过的情感猛地击中了我的胸口。  
  
我还在发愣，忽然自己的身体却不由自主地动了，等回过神来，我发觉自己竟压在那少年的身上，一边抚摸他赤裸的身体，一边狂热地吻他的嘴。  
  
这可太失礼，我想，才第一次见面，再怎么样也不该如此鲁莽。  
  
我试着控制身体，却忽然想起来这并非现实，而是一段属于别人的记忆。刹那间，我感到一阵失落。但很快，我就被动地陷入这段让人意乱情迷的记忆中。  
  
不知过了多久，我看完了这段记忆，慌乱地逃回了现实中。我感觉到我的下身一片冰凉粘腻，脑子里依然无法控制地充满了那个少年的一颦一笑，又硬了起来。  
  
我从没有过性经验，这可以算是我的初夜。我的心跳得极快，连呼吸都变得粗重，闭着眼睛任由自己又回忆起了刚才那段极乐体验。  
  
  
父亲对我向他汇报的三个月信息总结不置可否，想来他早已控制了克莱女王这个傀儡，并不需要我的多此一举了，或者说到底，这只是他对我的另一个考验。  
  
父亲又肉眼可见的老迈了一些，我是他老来得到的独子，降生于他119岁那年，因此他对我抱了很大的期望。  
  
“坐吧。”父亲说道，“复健结束了吗？”  
  
我依言坐在下首，答道：“还没结束，父亲。虽然现在已经可以进行日常活动，但身体的肌肉还有些僵硬，需要一定的适应期。”  
  
“不错。”父亲点点头。  
  
我察觉到父亲似乎有话要说，便耐心地等他开口。  
  
“再过三个月你就满三十岁了。”  
  
“是的，父亲。”  
  
“我知道你平白失去了十五年的心理成长时间，可你得努力适应自己的身体年龄。”  
  
“我明白的，父亲。”  
  
“我余下的日子很少，所以你要尽快成熟起来。我为你做了两个安排，第一，从今天开始去军部做执行副官历练历练，第二，我挑选了一批贵族Omega，你见一见，有看得顺眼的就留在身边。”  
  
我张了张嘴，又闭上了。  
  
我能说什么呢？对父亲说，我已无可救药地坠入了爱河，发疯似的爱着一个Omega，可我从未见过他，他在两年前早已经死了。就在我依然沉睡的时候，他走投无路，怀着四个月大的孩子绝望地选择了自尽。  
  
他只存在于一个死人的记忆中，是他永远痛失在河水中的恋人。  
  
“全听父亲的安排。”  
  
压下胸口汹涌的情感，我听见自己这样答道。


	53. 第一章

“杜安，怎么一个人坐在这里玩呀，你妈妈呢？”

卢克一把抱起摇椅里睡着的小杜安，穿过门帘走进屋里，眼神到处乱飘，心猿意马地大声说道。

他走到厨房门口停住了脚，眼神也定住了，直勾勾地落在那个系着围裙的瘦削背影上。

那个背影闻声回过头来，立刻把食指放在嘴唇中间做了个噤声的手势，然后冲他露出一个不好意思的微笑。

卢克马上红了脸，傻笑起来。

“嘿，莱恩，在忙什么呢？”

“安安从早上起就一直在闹脾气，好不容易睡着了，我就把他搁在摇椅里让他顺便晒晒太阳。现在抽空给他做点他爱吃的苹果泥。”年轻男人说话声音很轻，显然是怕吵醒孩子。

卢克性格大大咧咧的，还有点粗神经，他没听懂年轻男人的意思，只是用自己惯常的大嗓门说道：“苹果泥？我也喜欢！”

这下孩子彻底醒了，本来就有起床气，一睁开眼又看见抱着自己的是隔壁那个讨人厌的叔叔，更是哭嚎得撕心裂肺。年轻男人一见就心疼起来，把杜安抢回自己怀里，一边抱着他轻轻摇，一边在小院子里晒着太阳慢慢走。

过了许久孩子才安静下来，年轻男人抱着他坐在门口的摇椅上，用手帕仔细地擦掉他满脸的鼻涕眼泪。孩子哭得打嗝，小手紧紧抓着年轻男人的衣角，抽抽噎噎地叫着妈妈。

卢克站在一旁，看着杜安蓬松的棕色卷发和墨绿色的眼眸，又一次忍不住问道：“莱恩，你还是没记起来孩子的父亲吗？”

被称作莱恩的年轻男人手上动作一顿，只是摇了摇头：“没有。”

“杜安真的是你的孩子吗？你们长得可一点也不像。”卢安说话向来不经过大脑，这话一出，刚消停下来的孩子立刻又嚎啕大哭起来。

“我是妈妈的孩子！坏叔叔！坏卢克！”

“安安就是妈妈的好宝贝。”莱恩抱着孩子耐心地反复哄道。

见孩子这次怎么也止不住哭了，莱恩无奈地转头对卢克说：“我确实是不记得他的父亲了，可分娩那天的记忆我记得一清二楚。这样的话请你以后不要再说。”

卢克摸着后脑勺，这时才后知后觉地感到一丝尴尬。

“那、那我先回家去了。”他讪讪地说着，恋恋不舍的眼神在莱恩的侧脸徘徊，仿佛在等待挽留。

但莱恩没再搭理他，只是坐在摇椅里，抱着他哭闹的孩子，轻轻在他耳边哼着小调。

卢安一步三回头地走了。他刚一走，杜安的哭声立刻消失了。

“妈妈，我要吃苹果泥！”

杜安在莱恩脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，瓮声瓮气地撒起娇来。

莱恩点了点他的鼻子，宠溺笑起来：“你这个坏脾气的小哭包。”

莱恩所居住的这个小村庄位于赛奇星的东半球，是个十分偏僻荒凉的地方。说是村庄，其实严格来说也称不上，因为这地方地广人稀，每家每户基本都相隔很远，除了莱恩家与卢克家。

莱恩是在将近两年前搬来这里的，那时他刚刚诞下杜安没多久。

当时他完全失去了前二十二年的记忆，才从治疗舱里醒来就快到临产期了，在一片空白的情况下糊里糊涂地生了一个孩子。汉斯的母亲凯尔夫人对他说，他不小心摔到了脑袋，脑子里还残留了淤血，所以才会造成记忆缺失。

莱恩一点也不记得汉斯，更不记得汉斯的父母，但他醒来后第一眼看见汉斯就本能地知道他可以信赖，他选择相信自己的直觉。

他本来是住在赫尔加星乡下的一个私人诊所里，汉斯的祖母是那里远近知名的全科医生，她一个人撑起这间小小的乡间私人医院。

后来汉斯的母亲说，他与他生的这个孩子处境都十分危险，一直有人在试图寻找他们的下落，赫尔加星是不能再待了。

于是在产后的一个月后，他们给他买了一顶棕色长假发，黑色宽檐帽，绿色瞳贴，茶色墨镜，后颈上贴了用来遮盖咬痕的特殊贴纸，喷了大量抑制剂，再围着披肩遮挡住喉结，换上一条垂至脚踝的长裙，穿上高跟鞋，画了很浓的妆，假扮成一位摩登女郎，由汉斯母亲的得力生意伙伴，即卢克的伯父约翰先生领着，花费了两天，绕路换乘了三次才来到他的家乡赛奇星。

据卢克的伯父所说，赛奇星其实是赫尔加星的邻星，走直线大约只需要坐三个小时的太空舰，甚至不需要跃迁。

赛奇星是一个小小的行星。因为环境气候不同，西半球有着星球上最繁荣的国家，而东半球则尽是一望无际的荒原。

东半球信息闭塞，贫穷落后，甚至没有飞行器，家境过得去的人家开飞车，而普通的家庭只能开着最古老的太阳能电力车。

卢克家倒是有一辆飞车，来自于他伯父的接济，毕竟这里的交通实在太过不便。

莱恩就这样在这片荒原住了一年零八个月。卢克家受托有偿提供他与孩子的饮食，但莱恩心里总是觉得过意不去，就在小院子里种了一些蔬果，养了几只鸡，每隔几天给邻居家送些鸡蛋蔬果。

第二天一早，莱恩捡了六个鸡蛋，再摘了一小筐番茄，一手挎着篮子一手抱着杜安敲响了邻居家的大门。

卢克的母亲是个极热心的Beta寡妇，忙把莱恩迎了进去。

杜安一边津津有味地含着阿婆塞给他的糖果，一边抱着母亲的脖子，安安静静地听母亲与卢克的母亲寒暄。

一旁的卢克唏哩呼噜地喝完了蘑菇汤，一抹嘴便冲到了莱恩面前，傻呵呵地盯着他。

“莱恩，今天镇上有集市，要不要一起去看看？”

莱恩从未去过集市，以前时不时会拜托卢克给他捎些必需品。

他想到家里的菜籽已经种完，早该去买些回来，再添几只小鸡，如果运气好的话还可以买两头小羊，约翰先生塞给他的本地货币应该还够。可他记起汉斯母亲的叮嘱，便垂下眼，说道：“不了。”

“真的不去吗？”卢克露出失望的表情，“集市可好玩了，到处都是新鲜玩意儿。”

莱恩正要摇头，忽然感到一只小手抓住了他的手指，杜安把嘴凑到他耳边悄悄地说道：“妈妈，我想去。”

莱恩忍不住笑了，揉了揉他的脑袋，“那就去，好不好？”

“我最爱妈妈了！”杜安把嘴贴在莱恩的脸上亲了一下。

莱恩搂着他笑了一会儿，便抬眼对卢克说：“卢克，看来这次要给你添麻烦了，能不能把这孩子一起带去玩？”

“啊？你不去啊？”卢克的大嗓门嚷了起来。

杜安听了，瞬间哭叫起来：“不要！我要妈妈带我去！我要和妈妈一起！”

一时间整个屋子里魔音穿耳，莱恩对卢克的母亲抱歉地笑了笑，抱着杜安匆匆回了家。

杜安哭得上气不接下气，断断续续地说道：“妈妈，是不是，不想，要安安了？”

莱恩一愣，心疼地擦了擦他哭皱的小脸，“怎么会呢？安安为什么这么想？”

“因，因为，卢克，他总，总是说我，长得，不像你。”

“傻孩子。”莱恩眼圈一红，在他的额头上亲了亲，“你虽然长得不像我，但你肯定像极了你的父亲。我虽然忘记了他，但我一定是非常爱他，才会有了你的。”

“真的吗？”

“妈妈从不骗你，对不对？”

“那，爸爸，在哪里？他，他为，什么，不和，我们，在一起？”

莱恩怔了怔，脑袋又开始剧烈地疼了起来，这两年来他每次尝试回忆，脑子里都像有一把电钻在使劲地搅弄。而在没来赛奇星以前，当他尝试向汉斯问起往事，他都是眼神躲闪，吞吞吐吐，渐渐的他就也不再追问了。

“我们一定会找到他的，总有一天。等你再长大一些。”半晌，他说道，语气变得坚定。

忽然门外传来卢克洪亮的声音：“喂，莱恩，到底去不去啊？”

莱恩回过神来，看着孩子委屈的表情，想到自己从未带他出去见过世面，不禁心里一酸，在那一刻做了一个冒险的决定。

他在行李箱中翻出一顶陈旧的宽檐帽，和一条宽大的格纹披肩。

卢克坐在飞车的驾驶座上，抬头看了看烈日，又打量了莱恩几秒才说道：“你知道现在是夏天，对吗？”

莱恩的眉眼被帽子遮住，他的声音透过严密包裹住下半张脸的披肩变得更轻了。他怀里的杜安也戴着一顶小小的儿童帽。

“我知道。”他说，拉开后车门，坐了进去。

三个月一次的流动集市开在离莱恩家最近的一个小镇上，卢克向西一直开了两个半钟头才抵达。

集市摆在小镇中心的一条主干道上，小摊从街头延伸到街尾。杜安乖乖坐在莱恩的手臂上，紧紧抱着他的脖子，一言不发地盯着那些新奇的玩意儿。

“小朋友，想不想要？”一个中年男人举着一个闪光的圆球冲他摇了摇。

杜安看着那个一摇动就唱起儿歌的七彩圆球不说话。

“安安，想玩吗？”莱恩轻声问道。

杜安把脸埋在他的脖子里，摇摇头。

莱恩忽然心疼起来，杜安那渴望的眼神尽收他的眼底，这孩子虽然才两岁，可极为聪明，知道家中一贫如洗全靠别人接济，所以不想让他为难。于是他低声说：“可是妈妈想要，到时候咱们一块玩，好吗？”

杜安偷偷笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的，“好啊。”

莱恩对小贩说道：“请给我一个。”

“先生好眼光，这可是价廉物美的好货呀！最新款，还带了广播功能，据说能收到全星系所有电台。您看，这里是普通模式，摇一摇可以随机切换歌曲，这里是电台模式，摇一摇还能随机切换广播频段。”

“多少钱？”

“100派尔，最低价了！”

莱恩皱了皱眉：“太贵了，60派尔可以吗？”

“那不行，太少了！这样吧，看您诚心，收您90派尔。”

“我身上只剩80派尔了。”莱恩犯了难。

“唉唉唉，行吧！看您真的想买，就卖给您了！”

莱恩正要把衣袋里的钱全掏出来递给他，就被刚采购完毕正走到他身边的卢克拦住了。

“这个卖80？！”卢克的大嗓门喊得半条街的行人都纷纷侧目，莱恩忙压低了帽檐，扯了扯卢克的衣摆想制止他。

“你这个老板太黑心了！是不是故意欺负人？别当我不知道，这东西最多只值20！”卢克继续嚷嚷道。

老板急忙地凑到他面前低声说道：“先生！先生！价钱好商量，您声音小点。”

“说吧，给你多少？”卢克努力把音量降低了一半。

“好吧好吧，收您40。”

“40？”

眼见着卢克的嗓子又响亮起来，小贩忙把圆球塞进他手里，“30！30！求您别再嚷嚷了！总得给我赚点吧？”

“好了，卢克，我们走吧。”莱恩把钱递给小贩，叫走了还打算继续砍价的卢克。

刚才卢克吸引了不少人的注意，莱恩心里忐忑不安，匆匆买了几包菜种就坐回了车里。

回程的路上杜安坐在莱恩腿上，抓着球摇来摇去，简直高兴极了。莱恩摸摸他汗湿的额头，嘴角也跟着扬起笑意。

忽然儿歌声消失了，一个女声从杜安的玩具里传出：“来自克莱帝国的报道，塔尼亚女王再次否认参议院的指控，称自己从未谋杀自己的亲弟弟，即前任国王艾利斯特，艾利斯特的死亡完全是由于酗酒过度造成的心脏骤停……”

声音又切换了成了一种听不懂的语言，但莱恩却无暇再留意其他。刚才偶然听到的那个赛奇语的新闻报道像一道雷霆直直劈在了他的脑门上。

“艾利斯特……艾利斯特……”他喃喃道。

脑袋里的剧痛再次袭来，比之前任何一次都要猛烈得多，莱恩眼前阵阵晕眩，有温热的液体流出了他的鼻端，滴滴答答落在他的胸口。是血。

脑子里那股凌迟般的痛苦令他低叫出声，在昏过去之前，他迷迷糊糊地看见他小小的孩子紧紧扑在他身上，害怕的哭声回荡在他耳边。

莱恩做了一个很长很长的梦。梦里的他叫杜澜。从开始到结束，经历了二十一年的时间，他只用了三天就全部回忆起来了。

卢克的母亲看了一眼莱恩，自从他昨夜醒来以后，就一直呆呆地坐在床头，不吃不喝不哭不笑不说话，像一具活着的尸体，连他向来最宠爱的幼子靠着他无论撒娇还是哭闹都引不来他半个眼神。她叹了口气，只好不顾杜安的哭叫，强行把他抱回自己家去喂饭。

莱恩昏迷了三天，醒来又发了一整天的呆，终于在第五天的清晨彻底清醒了过来。

他把被他抛在一边整整四天的孩子紧紧抱在怀里，终于流下了眼泪。

“安安，安安。”他哽咽着，抚摸着孩子的棕发，不停叫着他的乳名。

“妈妈，我以为你不要我了，呜呜呜。”杜安放声大哭起来。

“是妈妈的错，原谅我好不好？”莱恩，或者说，杜澜滚烫的眼泪落进了孩子的卷发里。

他捧住孩子皱巴巴的小脸，望进他墨绿色的眼眸，心口痛得无以复加，泪水更加汹涌。

“艾利斯特……”他闭上眼睛，轻轻念道，像在触碰一个易碎品那样轻柔，灭顶的绝望令他几近死去。

他与艾利斯特的孩子早已哭累了，趴在他的胸口安静地睡着。他的脸像极了他的父亲，那双墨绿色的眼睛尤其相似，总让杜澜忍不住想起那个人，接着窒息般的痛苦就会席卷他的全身。

他无法相信那个无坚不摧的艾利斯特竟然死了。

杜澜放任自己的泪水淌了一天，等到了黄昏才终于打起精神，洗了一把脸，抱着杜安敲开了卢克家。

“夫人，打扰了。我有一些话想拜托您替我向约翰先生转达。”

“孩子，不要客气，尽管说吧。”

“请您转告约翰先生：莱恩有话要对凯尔夫人和汉斯说，就说——‘我已经彻底清醒过来了，想回家看看，到时见面再详谈。’就是这些了，请夫人务必转达，谢谢您。”

卢克的母亲答应了，热心地留他和杜安吃晚饭，杜澜挤出微笑，推辞了她的好意。

杜澜抱着杜安回到家里，感觉身心俱疲。他强撑着给孩子喂过饭洗过澡哄他睡觉，自己这才匆匆吞了几口面包。  
  
夜里，听着孩子轻轻的鼾声，他不禁又流出了眼泪，就这样枯坐到天亮。  
  
凯尔夫人做事效率很高，第二天一早杜澜就接到了他托约翰先生捎来的口信：已为你买了最近一班从赛奇星来赫尔加星的航班，电子机票我发给了约翰，你看一看，要记住登机口和起飞时间。其他等见面再详谈，切记一切小心为上。


	54. 第二章

卢克站在车门边，张着嘴呆呆地看着杜澜，直到杜澜抱着孩子坐进车里，他才回过神来，支支吾吾地说：“莱恩，原来你是女孩儿啊？”  
  
“不是。”杜澜无意多说，抚平裙摆的褶皱，墨镜下贴着深绿瞳膜的眼睛里残留有深深的血丝。  
  
卢克探头看了看他搁在车里的行李箱，忍不住问道：“你真的不打算回来了？”  
  
“不回来了。”  
  
虽然莱恩昨天就特意来向他们告过别，并把自己的屋子和院子全都留给了他母亲，但直到现在卢克才后知后觉地明白过来这是自己最后一次见莱恩了。  
  
他忽然发起脾气来，就是不肯上车，一个人站在车边生闷气，踢泥土踢得满裤腿的泥点子。  
  
他母亲见状，怒气冲冲地从家里奔出来，拧着他的耳朵，要把他推进车里。  
  
“你这个臭小子在犯什么病！人家莱恩正在车里等你，你别给我拖拖拉拉，到时耽误了他的航班！去，赶紧给我开车去！”  
  
“我不去！”卢克吼道，在太阳下耷拉着脑袋，“我要莱恩一辈子留在这里！”  
  
“留什么留？你有什么立场留他！浑小子！滚去开车！”  
  
“我就是不滚！”  
  
卢克母亲操起自己的拖鞋就追着卢克打，狠狠揍了他一通，卢克才拉长脸不情不愿地坐在驾驶座上。  
  
“听着，莱恩本就不是这里的人，现在他想起来了以前的事，当然是想要回去找他自己的家人。你给我安分点，把他们母子俩平安送到机场就立刻回来，不准到处瞎溜达。”卢克母亲从车窗外探进头来，对卢克严厉地说道。  
  
“夫人，谢谢您这两年来的照顾，我会永远铭记在心。”杜澜摘下墨镜，对她露出感激的笑容。  
  
“你是个好孩子，以后要保重自己和孩子。安安，不和阿婆道别吗？”  
  
“阿婆……”杜安嘴巴一瘪，大眼睛里又蓄了一包泪。  
  
“好了好了，别哭啦。”  
  
卢克母亲走到后座的窗边，胖胖的手伸进来亲昵地捏了捏杜安的脸。  
  
几个人又道别了一番，卢克母亲目送着飞车渐渐消失在天边，才转身回了屋子。  
  
杜澜在机场买了两幅口罩，给自己和杜安都戴上了。为求保险，他还购入了其他伪装必需品。他悄悄在卫生间隔间里摘下口罩和墨镜，仔细对着手镜化妆。他从未做过这个，手法十分生疏，只能回忆着当年凯尔夫人的技法，一丝不苟地重复了一遍。再在后颈上拍了一张无痕贴，一口气喷了整整一瓶抑制剂喷雾。  
  
坐在马桶盖上的杜安歪着脑袋看他，笑嘻嘻地说：“妈妈变得不一样了。”  
  
“就是不一样才好，宝贝。”  
  
杜澜复又戴上墨镜口罩，一边抱着孩子往外走，一边在他耳边轻声叮嘱：“等会我们要坐太空舰，你要乖乖的，不许哭，不许发脾气，口罩和帽子也不能摘，能答应妈妈吗？”  
  
“这是什么游戏吗？”  
  
“是呀，这是一个比赛，谁先摘口罩，谁就输了。”  
  
“那我要赢妈妈！”  
  
幸好两年前凯尔夫人给他伪造的ID卡依然可以使用，他们顺利地登上了太空舰，踏上久违的回家之旅。  
  
  
一年多以来，赫尔加星的不少年轻人不堪忍受不公正待遇，渐渐在地下形成了一股不容小觑的反抗思潮。他们仇视惠勒，反对女王，打出“惠勒杂种滚出赫尔加，无能女王滚下王位”的口号，发展到现在甚至具备了一定的军事实力。  
  
已经有十六个驻守赫尔加的惠勒官员被先后暗杀，三户坚定拥护女王的贵族的府邸被恶意纵火。女王陆续杀了三十七个嫌犯，依然没能止住这层出不穷的报复犯罪。  
  
昨天又有一名派驻在克莱帝国的惠勒高官被刺杀，万幸的是那歹徒失了准头没能命中要害，这个官员的性命勉强保住了。  
  
午后，一个月前被斯宾塞国王派往驻守赫尔加星的克洛德王子忽然收到可靠线报，据消息人士透露，疑似曾经刺杀三个高官并成功出逃的刺客头目将于今天重返兰格城。  
  
于是克洛德王子下令严密排查今天出入的所有航空舰，确认过每一个乘客的真实身份，才允许离开。  
  
  
杜澜所搭乘的航空舰在太空中行驶了三小时不到，便抵达了克莱帝国的首都兰格城。  
  
他的孩子躺在他的怀里正静静地睡着，杜澜看见窗外的夕阳，恍如隔世。  
  
坐了一会儿，他发觉到了不对劲。明明已经抵达了，为什么迟迟没有播报出舱通知？  
  
这时，紧闭的舱门打开了，三个身穿藏蓝色军装的军官走了进来。杜澜一怔，他认出这并不是克莱的军装制服。  
  
“轮到你们了，现在从左到右，一个一个排队出去接受身份核实。我劝你们安分点，我在一号客舱里已经‘失手’打死了一个不听话的家伙。你们应该不会希望自己是第二个吧？”为首的军官笑得极其嚣张。  
  
杜澜紧张得手心出汗，手臂忍不住把孩子抱得更紧。  
  
他坐在左侧最后一个座位上，等前面的乘客全都陆陆续续地离去，一个军官对他叫道：“到你了。”  
  
杜澜抱着孩子，经过他们的身边，正要走出舱门，忽然被为首的那个军官叫住了。  
  
“喂，那个抱着小鬼的女人，站住。”  
  
杜澜心里一惊，不得不停住脚。  
  
那个军官绕着他打量了一会儿，露出痞气的笑容：“小姐，你打扮成这样，不能不让人怀疑。给我识相点，摘下你脸上的一切遮蔽物。”  
  
杜澜轻轻吸一口气，再缓缓吐出。他沉默地把墨镜和口罩都取下，露出他画着浓妆的墨绿眼眸与鲜红的嘴唇。  
  
那军官轻佻地吹了一声口哨：“喔，美人！现在你可以带着这个小鬼走了。”  
  
杜澜走出舱门，跟随人群下了航空舰的楼梯。他还没松口气就看见停舰坪的出口排了长长的队列，人群两侧每隔几米就有两个全副武装的军人紧紧盯着人群。  
  
这就是他们刚才所说的“身份核实”，杜澜心想，捏紧了自己手中的ID卡。  
  
直到夜幕升起，星辰闪烁，杜澜抱着孩子的手臂都麻木了，他终于走进了那间小小的稽查室。  
  
房间里没有人。  
  
“请您将ID卡插入卡槽。”  
  
“请您双眼平视闪光处。”  
  
“请您将双掌摊平，掌心朝下贴在触摸屏上。”  
  
“请您跟我大声念出如下词语：‘惠勒帝国’、‘克莱帝国’、‘云雀星系’。”  
  
杜澜一一照做了。  
  
所有流程走完以后，杜澜正要离开，忽然整个房间响起刺耳的警报声，灯光瞬间全部消失了，杜澜顾不上孩子被惊醒的哭声，几步跑到门边，却怎么也拧不开门锁。  
  
过了片刻，灯光重又亮了起来，杜澜听见门打开的声音。  
  
杜澜双手被拷在一起，杜安死死抱着他的脖子不肯和他分开，两个军官一左一右地押着他们进了一架军用飞行器。  
  
  
“姓名。”  
  
“莱恩·琼斯。”  
  
“性别。”  
  
“女性Beta。”  
  
“年龄。”  
  
“28。”  
  
“出生地。”  
  
“赫尔加星格林威尔村。”  
  
“家庭成员。”  
  
“我的儿子杜安。”  
  
“只有一个？”  
  
杜澜的双眼被刺目的白光照得阵阵发黑。  
  
“回答我！”  
  
“是的，现存的只有一个。”  
  
“父母的姓名。”  
  
“保罗琼斯，娜塔莉格林。”  
  
“他们在哪里。”  
  
“死了。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“战乱。”  
  
“说说你的丈夫。”  
  
“乔治麦卡锡，失踪了。”  
  
……  
  
  
“这女人看起来倒是镇定，对答反应也十分迅速。测谎仪怎么说？”克洛德站在审查室外，对副手问道。  
  
“殿下，结果显示她在聊起家人、孩子、父母和丈夫时都有明显的情绪波动，但这不排除是因为他们的死亡或失踪所引起的情绪化表现。”  
  
“其他地方如何？”  
  
“波动都处于正常值范围。”  
  
克洛德摸了摸下巴，“看来不是个简单的角色。跟着他一起的那个小鬼呢？”  
  
“还在哭。”  
  
“能问出什么有用的么。”  
  
“没有。不过我拿到了亲子鉴定结果，证实他们的确有血缘关系。”  
  
“林恩，你怎么看？”  
  
“殿下，我觉得这女人不会是我们要抓的杀手头目。”  
  
“这看法与我一致。”  
  
“那她八成只是个伪造了ID的偷渡客。您看，是按照老法子遣返，还是在牢里关两年再说？”  
  
克洛德出神地盯着玻璃后的女人，自言自语道：“我总觉得她似曾相识，无论是神态还是声音。”  
  
副官林恩露出贼兮兮的笑容：“不会是殿下您的老情人吧？”  
  
克洛德笑起来：“我倒也不会如此健忘。”  
  
“殿下，现在已经审问了两个钟头，该怎样处置她，请您定夺。”负责审问的军官站起身对克洛德行了个军礼，问道。  
  
克洛德注视着那个女人的侧脸，一股挥之不去的熟悉感萦绕在他的心中。  
  
“暂时先放她走，但要限制出境，一年内不得离开兰格城。”  
  
“是的，长官！”  
  
  
杜澜走出军部时已经是深夜了。他的孩子在他怀里轻声啜泣，他轻轻拍着孩子的背哄他，心疼地亲了亲他的脸。  
  
“安安不怕。”  
  
杜安只是不安地圈紧他的脖子，湿湿的涕泪全蹭在他母亲的颈侧。  
  
杜澜担心有人跟踪，于是就近找了一家全天咖啡厅进去暂时歇脚。他身无分文，当仿生人适应生来问餐时，不由得露出窘迫的神情。好在咖啡店老板是个好心的Alpha，不仅没把他们赶走，还送了杜澜一杯咖啡，给杜安一支冰淇淋。  
  
等到第二天清晨，杜澜向老板道过谢，便抱着孩子沿长街慢慢走，一边留神防范被人跟踪，一边在兰格城街头小巷里绕路子。  
  
汉斯家在桑普尔河下游，距离费伊大桥很近，与军部相隔也不算太远。杜澜谨慎地兜着圈子，一点点靠近他家，直到确认并没有人跟踪，他便立刻抄小路快步奔向汉斯家的别墅，喘着气按响了门铃。  
  
  
“既然全都想起来了，那你现在有什么打算？”凯尔夫人问道。  
  
杜澜抿了一口咖啡，冷静地说：“我用咖啡馆的通讯器查了一夜的资料，有官方的公告，也有民间的小道消息。各路传闻众说纷纭，但总的来说，我可以肯定的是，艾利斯特——”  
  
凯尔注意到在提到这个名字时，杜澜的声音忽然变得不稳。  
  
“——艾利斯特的死因很蹊跷，事实绝不会是如王室所昭告的那样简单。因此，我想查清楚当年发生的事。”杜澜的语速变得很慢，似乎只是提到了艾利斯特的死就令他感到万分艰难，“替他报仇。”  
  
凯尔以一种“你疯了”的眼神看着杜澜：“他是一个逼得你跳河的负心汉，照我说，死一万次都不够。”  
  
“夫人，我一路上了解到了许多当年发生的事，才明白过来那时他与安德鲁所谓的‘结婚’只是一个幌子。没错，在很多事上他的确欺骗了我，但现在看来，他并没有背叛我，因此称不上是‘负心汉’。我们当年并没有离成婚，他也没有同其他人再婚，因此严格说来，至今他还是我的丈夫。或许我们之间存在着某些误会，可惜这辈子我再也无从得知其中的真相了……”杜澜的声音越来越低。  
  
凯尔摇摇头，“你没救了。他都已经死透了，你还在维护他的名誉。”  
  
杜澜垂下眼。  
  
“我知道，他确实是个伤人的混蛋……我恨透了他对我的欺瞒哄骗，可是我却无法否认，在我的内心深处依然无法遏止地深爱着他。”  
  
他崩溃地用手捂住眼睛，声音变得颤抖：“夫人，我宁可他现在正和安德鲁柔情蜜意地做一对眷侣，也不想听见他死去的消息。他正值壮年，身体强健，酒量又向来很好，死因绝不可能是饮酒过度，只可能是被人谋害了。”  
  
“谁都清楚这是怎么回事，但谁也查不出真相。”凯尔摇了摇头。  
  
杜澜放下手，眼中已变得一片死寂，缓缓地说道：“我绝无法容忍杀害我爱人的凶手逍遥法外。总有一天，我会杀死那个凶手。”  
  
“清醒一点，孩子。”凯尔说道，“全世界都知道真凶是谁，可那又怎样？杀死你丈夫的最大嫌疑人是高高在上的女王，而你只不过是一个名义上的死人。就算你查到了他的死亡真相，你能怎么复仇？用什么复仇？你甚至够不到她的一片衣角。”  
  
“我从未这样清醒过。我会想办法混进王宫去。”  
  
“那趴在你怀里睡觉的这个小鬼呢。他才不到两岁大，你抱着必死的心去为你的亡夫复仇，可你替你们的孩子想过吗？”  
  
杜澜的眼圈瞬间红了。  
  
“所以我想拜托夫人，等我死后，替我找到我的家人，把孩子托付给他们。”  
  
“你为什么不自己去带着这小鬼去？你不想念他们么？”  
  
“我苏醒过来以后，每天都在思念我的亲人。尽管我知道，自己早已经无颜面对他们了，但假如艾利斯特如今还活着，那么我无论如何都会带着安安前去远星寻找我的家人们，同他们团聚。但世上没有如果，从得知艾利斯特死讯的那一刻开始，我这一生注定再也回不去平静的生活了，我做不到眼看着他就这样死得不明不白。就让我的家人们当作我死在了两年前吧。这次我既然决定回来，就已做好了万劫不复的准备。”  
  
凯尔注视了他一会儿，叹了口气，说道：“你是个无私的爱人，却是一个自私的儿子，也是一个自私的母亲。被你爱上的人很幸运，可是做你的亲人却很不幸。”  
  
“我别无选择，夫人。”杜澜闭上眼睛，声音变得颤抖，“他的死时时刻刻折磨着我，对我来说，醒来的每一天都比炼狱更加煎熬。我爱他，因此我无法对他的死坐视不理，放任那凶手毫无代价地快活逍遥。我必须得为他找出真凶讨回公道，哪怕赔上我的性命。”


	55. 第三章

在凯尔的暗中接济下，杜澜在距离汉斯家别墅的三个街区外一个平民区租下一间小小的公寓。

回到兰格城的第二个月，杜澜终于等来了一个机会。  
  
凯尔告诉他，他从一个做派对策划师的朋友口中偶然得知下周五的晚上，来自惠勒的克洛德王子将在他的府邸举办一场盛大的假面舞会以此庆祝他的三十岁生日，向来对惠勒王室极看重的女王很有可能会亲自出席。  
  
“我得想法子混进去。”杜澜说道，整个人看上去既冰冷又疯狂。  
  
“办法我已经替你想好了。”凯尔挑了挑眉，不紧不慢地说道。  
  
  
朱利安先生最近有些烦恼。  
  
前几天，他所经营的公关公司接到了一个神秘大单子，指明要公司里最美丽的二十个姑娘和小伙子们前往参加派对交际热场。  
  
可乐极生悲，他手头最美的几个金牌公关却纷纷在这两天莫名其妙地突然向他提出辞职，说什么不打算再出卖青春和样貌来赚钱了。他们就这样轻轻松松一走了之，可身为公司总经理的朱利安却急得差点抓破头皮，把脑门仅剩的几根头发都扯掉了。  
  
他派人紧急在全网发布病毒式招聘广告，诱人的高薪资确实吸引了许多男男女女前来应聘。朱利安先生自己的相貌虽然平庸，但挑人的眼光十分毒辣。几天下来，几百个应聘者竟只勉强挑出了三个，怎么也挑不出第四个来。朱利安先生的心沉到了谷底，心想这次单子如果搞砸了，公司将要彻底完蛋。  
  
今天的面试令他失望至极，连一个勉强可以入围的备选都没有，朱利安心中郁结，正要对秘书说下班，就见人事部的经理投影出今天最后一个面试者的资料。  
  
“这是最后一个了。看照片是个漂亮姑娘。”  
  
“别他妈的说什么照片了，这几天看了多少个照片与本人根本不是一个物种的应聘者？现在的人怎么这么不诚实！”朱利安疲惫地把额头抵在双掌中，“我看没必要再看了。”  
  
“朱利安先生，还是让她进来看一眼吧？这姑娘也在门外等了一个下午了。”  
  
“随你。”朱利安不耐烦地说道，“看一眼就让她滚蛋。”  
  
门被敲了三下，接着有人拧开门把走了进来。  
  
“很抱歉，你不适合……”朱利安的话刚说一半就卡在了喉咙里，再也没能说完。  
  
他半张着嘴看着眼前这个高挑纤细的应聘者。  
  
一头长至腰际的棕色卷发略微凌乱，绿色的眼睛像猫儿一样，极其精致的脸庞，可惜妆容有些不高明。她纤长的脖子上戴着一根半指宽的贴颈金属项圈，穿着一条长至脚踝的黑色长裙。她被涂得俗艳的脸庞与她冷冷的眼神显得格格不入，可无论身材、神态还是气质都是极品。  
  
鉴美多年的朱利安第一眼就能看出这姑娘脸上乱七八糟的浓重眼妆腮红唇妆不但没有凸显她的绝顶美貌，还极大地拖了她的后腿。  
  
看了她一会儿，朱利安忍不住问道：“莱恩，是吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
声音也是顶级，虽然不知为什么，听起来有点刻意。  
  
“我有个小小的请求，你可以现在卸妆给我们瞧瞧素颜么？”  
  
“不行。”  
  
莱恩说着，转身便要走。  
  
“哎！等等！”朱利安急得差点追出去，好在莱恩闻言停住了脚。  
  
“介意我问问你原因吗？”  
  
莱恩沉默了片刻，说道：“我脸上有疤痕，只能用妆容遮住。”  
  
朱利安心里哀叫一声，却怎么也舍不得放这个尤物走，又问答了一番，终于决定把她留下。  
  
“先生，虽然莱恩确实很美，可您之前不是告诉我们，除非他们肯花钱去做基因修正，不然就不收这样脸上有明显瑕疵的应聘者吗？”人事经理好奇地问。  
  
朱利安用一种看蠢货的眼神盯了她一会儿，说道：“既然基因修正可以解决疤痕问题，那我以后替她出这个钱就是了，她能带给我的价值绝对远超我付出的成本。这样百年难遇的顶级货色我可不会让她轻易溜走。”  
  
由于事出紧急，入选的应聘者只有两天时间来突击训练谈吐、礼仪与待人接物。期间朱利安孜孜不懈地企图说动莱恩让专业化妆师替她上妆，但莱恩非常固执，朱利安只能作罢。  
  
到了周五那天，朱利安才得知原来这次要参加的派对竟是克洛德王子的假面舞会。  
  
入夜以后，克洛德王子的府邸华灯初上，一架飞行器载着朱利安公关公司的朱利安经理和二十位公关小姐、公关先生抵达了门外的停机坪。  
  
王子殿下的别墅安保极其严格，尽管朱利安手上有一张不久前刚收到的电子邀请函，站在门边的几个军官还是一一确认了他们的身份，并用射线仪扫描过一遍，确认他们没有武器，才将他们放行。  
  
朱利安松了一口气，按照邀请函上的地图，领着美丽的员工们穿过别墅空旷的草坪，向别墅宴会厅走去，却瞥见自己手下新招进来的准王牌莱恩小姐正心神不宁地四处打量着王子的府邸。  
  
“喂，不要东张西望！”  
  
莱恩回过神来，垂下眼沉默地望着脚下。他身边有两个男孩子正在叽叽喳喳地说小话。  
  
“听说这里以前是前国王未继承王位时的上校府邸。”  
  
“真气派啊，我做梦都想在这里住一晚。”  
  
“嘻嘻，那你今晚努力勾引王子殿下，爬上他的床，就可以住下了。”  
  
“克洛德王子太英俊了！我靠着他的新闻影像打发了不少个寂寞长夜。简直不敢相信我这样好运，今晚能见到他本人！我有预感，我和他将会共渡一个浪漫的夜晚。”一个姑娘忍不住插嘴道。  
  
“谁也不准和我抢王子！”  
  
“大家凭本事竞争喽，走着瞧吧。”  
  
“真是一群做白日梦的傻瓜。”走在莱恩前面的女人回过头来，不屑地嘲笑道。  
  
“都给我安静！”朱利安略微抬高了音量，“谁敢搞砸这次派对，谁给我收拾包袱滚蛋！不仅如此，还得赔付公司一切损失！”  
  
众人噤声，跟着朱利安鱼贯进入主别墅旁的那栋副楼里。  
  
  
随着夜幕的渐渐降临，别墅变得灯火通明。  
  
宏大的宴会厅内人声鼎沸，戴着各色面具的华服男女三五成群，有的站在一处喝酒闲谈，有的搂在一起伴着音乐起舞。  
  
朱利安公关公司的员工们的工作只有一个——陪同。  
  
听起来很简单，做起来却不那么容易。一旦有宾客想要跳舞却没有舞伴，他们就要及时挺身而出，陪宾客们跳得尽兴才行；有需要喝酒助兴的宾客，他们就得陪着喝酒，直到宾客满意为止；有情绪不高的宾客需要陪伴时，他们要拼命说漂亮话捧得宾客开怀；有发生冲突的宾客，就需要他们发挥才智安抚各自宾客，等等。而这些客人往往都是些好色之徒，免不了对这些貌美的年轻人动手动脚，他们只能忍耐。  
  
“西蒙！去陪西北角沙发上那位身穿宝蓝礼服裙戴孔雀绿羽毛面罩的夫人，她看起来郁郁寡欢。”  
  
“好的，朱利安先生。”  
  
“萝丝，泰勒大人缺少个舞伴，你去他身边。”  
  
“是，先生。”  
  
朱利安巡视整个大厅，安排自己员工的去向，却渐渐皱起眉头。  
  
“莫妮卡，你瞧见莱恩了么？之前我见你与她站得很近。”  
  
“天知道，不是在偷懒，就是攀上哪个贵客去鬼混了。”莫妮卡耸耸肩，忍着身旁那个头发花白的老男人搁在她腰际的手，喝下一大口酒。  
  
“该死的，她跑去哪里了！”朱利安咒骂道，“等我找到她，她可没好果子吃。”  
  
此时，他口中的莱恩正从洗手间的窗户跳出去，顺利地跌在了草坪里。窗台距离地面足有五六米高，好在他只摔破了膝盖。  
  
杜澜捡起他扔在地上的高跟鞋，赤着脚悄悄潜伏在墙根的阴影下。他贴在那里一动不动，耐心地等了好一会儿，直到听见宴会厅里爆发出一阵剧烈的掌声，杜澜知道克洛德和塔尼亚已经到了宴会厅。全部人的目光都在副楼的宴会厅，于是这将是主楼防守最薄弱的时候。  
  
杜澜在这个别墅住了三年半，对这里的一草一木都了然于心。虽然现在已经过了两年多的时间，但奇怪的是，别墅依然还是老样子，无论是花园还是宴会厅，甚至连草坪的高度，都与他当年离开时的那天别无二致。  
  
看来，作为这里的新住客，克洛德王子并未对它做出任何改变。  
  
杜澜一边小心地躲避仿生人管家，一边凭借记忆循着各个监控镜头的死角，慢慢靠近别墅的主楼。当他知道克洛德的府邸就是艾利斯特的故居时，便立刻改了主意，决心要回主楼查查有没有艾利斯特留下的任何蛛丝马迹。  
  
主楼是一座固若金汤的别墅楼，他决计不能从大门进入，门上有一个超清广角摄像头，能把百米之内爬过的任何虫蚁都拍得一清二楚。落地窗也行不通，这宅子的窗户全部都安装了厚如城墙的防弹玻璃，且只能从里向外打开，这就意味着要想从外头突破进去难于登天。  
  
杜澜屏息，把自己藏在摄像头照不见的别墅背面，脑子里飞快地思索突破口，他的眼神落在半地下室的泳池里，脑子里忽然灵光一现。艾利斯特曾经告诉过他，每个别墅都留有一个隐藏的后门，用于当主人的别墅安保系统被恶意篡改而导致连主人的精神力都无法进入时，这个后门就是别墅最后的突破口。这别墅也不例外，后门就存在于泳池的某一扇落地窗。  
  
杜澜按照记忆里艾利斯特曾提过的方法，一扇一扇尝试打开落地窗玻璃，到了第七块玻璃时，他先轻轻在右上角敲了四下，又在左上角敲了两下，接着把掌心贴在中间推了推，玻璃窗果然向里缓缓而开。  
  
杜澜忙穿过打开的窗子，进入了这个久违的房子。  
  



	56. 第四章

杜澜正要把窗户关上，忽然，他听见一阵阵吵闹声，隐约间他听见有人大喊道：“着火了！”

杜澜浑身一震，抬眼看见副楼的西北角冒起一股冲天的浓烟，许多身穿华服的男女惊慌失措地逃出宴会厅。

杜澜望着那火光发了一会儿愣，强迫自己移开了眼光。现在不是缅怀过去的时候，他告诉自己，必须抓紧时间去书房。

由于副楼着火，主楼的仿生人管家们纷纷前往灭火救人，整个房子变得静悄悄的，杜澜顺利地通过楼梯从地下室潜入一楼。他飞快地穿过空无一人的客厅，刚一推开书房虚掩的门，就感到一个冰凉的东西抵住他的眉心。

一个高大的军官站在他面前，漆黑的枪口顶在杜澜的额头上，杜澜的余光里看见传闻中的克洛德王子正好整以暇地坐在书桌后。

“没想到还有惊喜。”克洛德说话语气是一贯的平缓温和。

两个分站在门边的军官把杜澜的手脚用镣铐困住，把他押站在克洛德面前。

“给女士一个座位。”克洛德吩咐道。

于是杜澜被死死地按坐在椅子里。

克洛德用天蓝色的眼珠打量了杜澜一会儿，说道：“莱恩·琼斯。”

杜澜一惊，他敢打赌自己绝没见过这位惠勒王子。

“你果然不是一位简单的小姐呢。打从见你第一面开始，我就知道我们还会再见面，你没叫我失望。坦白说吧，你的同伙们在哪里。”

杜澜沉默了片刻，说道：“我不明白你的意思。”

“从两周前我故意放出舞会的消息起，就在等待你们的上钩。你的那名纵火犯同伴，还没来得及动手就被我的手下击毙了，可惜没留下活口。我猜到他一定还有其他同伙，于是下令按照他原定的计划点燃了火焰，打消你们的戒心。只是我没想到你会来这里。”

杜澜忽然笑起来：“殿下，我只是从没见过这样气派的房子，想来参观参观。并不没有什么同伙，也不知道什么纵火犯。”

“这么说是我误会你了？”克洛德微笑道。

他对站在他身后的军官做了个手势，对方从一旁的箱子里取出一支注射器。

“莱恩小姐，既然你是无辜的，那我可以不计较你私闯贵族府邸，并且放你走。只需要你做一件小事自证清白，十分容易。”

“你要我怎么做？”杜澜握紧汗湿的掌心。

“以一百倍速把你这两周的所有记忆回放给殿下看！”那位高大军官厉声喊道。

杜澜缓缓吐出一口气，又笑了起来：“我拒绝这个无礼的要求。”

克洛德摊开双手，耸了耸肩，微微一笑，语气惋惜地说道：“莱恩小姐，看来我们的谈判破裂了。”

“你打算拿我怎么办？”杜澜平静地问道。

“那你只能吃些苦头了。”

一个军官拧住杜澜的左臂，将那支注射剂全部打进了他的血管里。

“药效会在一分钟内开始生效，假如你不打算说实话，那效果将持续一整夜。你知道，这世界上并不存在什么真言剂，但我想告诉你一个秘密，”克洛德神秘一笑，“即便是有，也绝不可能比刚刚注射进你身体的这东西更能叫人坦白。”

这时那个军官忽然上前一步，对克洛德低语：“殿下，据报，又出现两个刺客，他们趁乱打伤了几个大臣和贵族，我们击毙了其中一个，抓住了另一个，正在审讯。”

克洛德点了点头，对杜澜说道：“莱恩小姐真是不走运呢，你的同伴如果及早现身，你也不至于要吃接下来的苦了。要知道我对美人总是不忍心下重手的。”

面具下的双眼紧闭着，杜澜咬紧下唇一言不发，但他浑身正不受控制地颤抖着，额头上满是汗珠，连厚重的妆容都盖不住脸颊的潮红。

药效已经开始了。

杜澜感觉自己的每一寸皮肤下都有千万虫蚁在蠕动啃噬，随着血管奔流到全身每一处。同时又有无数的钢针不断在他身上狠狠地扎。他的身体不像是他自己的了，每时每刻它似乎都被碾碎又重组了，精神上所感受到的疼痛是无尽的。

过了不知多久，杜澜觉得似乎已到了世界尽头，整个宇宙即将毁灭，在无法承受的痛苦折磨里，他隐约听见有人高声问道：“莱恩琼斯，关于地下反对派，只要说出你知道的一切，就能得到解药停止你目前正承受的所有折磨。”

“我……不知道。”杜澜神志不清地吐出几个字，甚至不确定自己到底有没有说出声来。

“倒是个硬骨头，过十分钟再问一次。”另一个声音说道。

在无边无际的折磨里，过了几个世纪那么长，杜澜又隐约听见有个声音在不停地大声问道：“莱恩琼斯，想好你的答案了么。”

莱恩……琼斯？这是谁？杜澜迷迷糊糊地想着，却什么也答不上来。

这时他听见两个声音在相互交谈。

“殿下，打了一针药，抓到的那个刺客已经坦白了，他说今晚参与行动的有三个人，一个负责纵火，一个刺杀殿下您，一个刺杀克莱女王。”

“三个？”

“是的，他把同伙都交代清楚了，另外两个就是已经被击毙的刺客。都是男性，其中并没有女性。”

“那她……”

“殿下，我们调查了所有监控，都没有找到这个女人的踪影，她并没有出现在唯一的入口——正门附近。不知道她是怎样神不知鬼不觉地闯进来的。”第三个声音说道。

“莱恩小姐，请你告诉我，你是谁？为什么会闯到我的别墅？你是怎么进来的？”

有冰冷的液体浇得他满头满脸透湿，杜澜稍稍恢复了些微神智。

“你的别墅……这真可笑，不是么。”他喃喃道，落下泪来，“明明是艾利斯特，艾利斯特……”

瞬间，整个世界都寂静了下来。

杜澜隐约感到有一只手扯掉他的面具，紧紧捧住他的脖子，仔细擦掉他脸上的水。

在漫无边际的苦痛折磨里，杜澜终于彻底丧失神智，陷入了短暂的休克。

“快把解药注射进去！！！”向来好脾气的克洛德失控地吼道，双手托起昏迷的杜澜。

“殿下您这是……？”副官怔愣了片刻，一边依言向那个犯人的血管里推解药，一边忍不住问道。

克洛德却只是挡住犯人的脸，把他紧紧抱在怀里，等注射完毕就立刻朝书房外大步走去。

“听着，这是命令：今晚关于莱恩琼斯的事，你们全都得删去所有相关记忆，谁胆敢泄露出去半句，我会杀了他。”

以优雅绅士做派闻名天下的克洛德王子殿下第一次露出这种冰冷的露骨杀意，令人不寒而栗。

军官们哪里还敢再多嘴一句，众人面面相觑，目送着克洛德离去的背影。

克洛德把杜澜轻轻放进了治疗室的舱室内，扔掉他长长的棕色假发，用湿毛巾一点一点轻轻拭去他的残妆，露出那张叫他魂牵梦萦的脸。

他忍不住低下头，俯身吻住那双在梦中吻过无数遍的柔软双唇。

“对不住，我并不知道莱恩琼斯就是你，否则我绝不会这样伤害你。注射了解药，你睡一觉就会好了。”克洛德额头抵着杜澜冰凉的额头，狂喜道，“你居然没有死！”

他解开杜澜用来掩藏喉结的贴颈项圈，情难自禁地辗转吸吮他小巧的喉结。

他的手探到杜澜的后颈处，轻易就撕开了那层薄薄的伪装。他摸到了Omega被Alpha标记后的咬痕，被抑制剂压制住的信息素香味隐约透入克洛德的鼻端，清甜的苹果花香气里，那股霸道的Alpha信息素味道立即凶猛地向克洛德的袭来，令他猛地清醒。

这不是梦境，更不是克莱国王的记忆里，而是实实在在的现实。

这个美丽的Omega并不属于他，甚至根本不认识他。他不会含羞带怯地主动亲吻他，不会热情如火地缠住他，不会用全心爱恋的眼神悄悄偷看他。

最糟糕的是，克洛德在记忆中体会到的爱情越甜蜜，就越意味着在如今的现实里，这个Omega越难以忘怀他的亡夫克莱国王。

克洛德的手指流连在杜澜苍白的脸颊，轻轻来回抚摸着他。过了许久，他低声问道：“忘掉他好不好？”

杜澜安静地躺在治疗舱里，无知无觉地昏迷着。

克洛德再也无法忍耐，他坐进这个巨大的治疗舱里，把杜澜抱坐在自己腿上不住地亲吻他。  
  
在他亲近Omega时，每时每刻都会感受着来自另一个顶级Alpha信息素那充满占有欲的强力排斥，克洛德的Alpha天性被瞬间点燃，毫不示弱地散发出猛烈的Alpha信息素，与残留在Omega腺体里的另一种Alpha信息素缠斗在了一起。  
  
空气里两股可怕得惊人的Alpha信息素斗得你死我活，却谁也胜不了谁。

克洛德忍耐着信息素袭击所带来的不适，脱下Omega的黑色礼服裙扔在舱外，解开垫了海绵的胸衣，露出他平坦的胸部。

克洛德把Omega压倒在治疗舱软垫上，看着杜澜仅着内裤的洁白裸体，他的呼吸变得急促起来，狂热地用嘴唇吻遍他每一寸裸露的皮肤。这种事他在克莱国王的记忆中对眼前的Omega做过无数次，可这是他第一次以克洛德的身份，这样对待他。

他分开Omega的大腿，低下头在身下人白嫩的腿根处反复来回舔吻。他褪下那碍事的内裤，随意丢在一旁，接着含住了Omega秀气的性器。他一边怜爱地舔弄着嘴里的小东西，一边用双手肆意揉弄着Omega的臀肉。感到嘴里的分身渐渐硬了起来，克洛德放开了杜澜的性器，舌头转而舔起了他的肚脐，手指顺着臀缝灵活地钻进他窄小的后穴。

虽然这是杜澜与他真正意义上的第一次见面，但这个销魂的甬道已经在精神力世界里被克洛德操过无数次了，因此他的手指轻而易举地就找到了那个能让身下人欲仙欲死的小小突起。他的手指擦过杜澜的敏感点，引起他身体本能的轻颤，但他依旧没能醒过来。

克洛德用手指奸了Omega好一会儿，忽然感到指尖被一股暖流浇透了，心知身下人达到了高潮，他微笑起来，用嘴唇堵住他的小穴，用力地吸吮他涌出的爱液，直到水流一滴不漏全进了他的嘴里，他沉醉地全部咽了下去，又意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，像在享用世界上最醇美的佳酿。

他用舌头把Omega的穴口周围舔得湿漉漉的，小穴被他舔得不安分起来，不停地一张一合，似乎在静静等待着被入侵。克洛德并没有让它等太久，过了片刻，就把舌头操进了湿软的洞口。

玩弄了不知多久，他的舌头令杜澜的后穴达到了第二次高潮，前端的分身也被舌奸得射了出来。

克洛德抱住杜澜犹在沉睡的脸，缠绵地吸吮他的下唇，舌头顶开他的唇缝，在他嘴里肆无忌惮地搅弄。他早已硬得发疼的分身抵住了杜澜的腿间，随着他的热吻，硕大的头部也浅浅地戳刺着那翕动的入口，却没有完全插入。

克洛德吻了杜澜许久才放开他红肿的双唇，凑到他耳边，牙齿轻轻啃着他的耳朵。

“你还没醒，今天先放过你。”

说着，他一边吃奶一般用力吸吮Omega胸口的红点，一边揉搓他的臀肉，把巨大的性器插入身下人的腿缝间，开始快速地抽插起来。  
  
就这样插了许久，快到极限时，他把性器的头部对准Omega的脸，白色的精液全部射在杜澜的睡脸上。  
  
克洛德怔怔地注视了他好一会儿，心跳得极快，刚射精过的性器又硬了起来。他忍不住又低头含住那肉粉色的双唇，极近缠绵地吻他。  
  
他抓过杜澜的手，主导着它握住自己硬热的分身，又开始陷入新一轮的欲望。


	57. 第五章

杜澜睁开眼睛，以为自己还在梦中。曾经有整整三个月时间，他每天都在这个房间里醒来。

他闭上眼睛，翻了个身，嘟哝了一声：“艾利斯特。”手却扑了个空。

于是他终于想起，他的艾利斯特已经死了。巨大的悲痛伴随着每天清醒时的那一瞬间袭来，像笼罩在他心口处不散的暴风雨，再次将他击倒，溃不成军。

“艾利斯特……”他哽咽着，泪水从眼角滑落。只有在每天醒来与入睡的时候，他才敢稍稍放任自己对丈夫的思念。

“莱恩小姐。”一个熟悉的声音从门边传来。

杜澜一惊，立刻睁开通红的眼睛。

克洛德王子今天尤其俊美逼人，银色短发一丝不苟地向后梳着，泛着光泽，显得柔顺又得体。精心剪裁的白色燕尾服令他看起来十成十的优雅贵气，白衬衫的纽扣一直扣到最上，领子上打着矢车菊蓝的领结，衬托得金丝眼镜后的蓝色眼珠更加深邃。整个人斯文又禁欲。

可杜澜并没有什么心思留意他的样貌穿着。他胡乱擦掉眼泪，迅速从床上坐起，不着痕迹地检查了自己全身上下，发现并无异样，无论是面具、贴颈项圈、咬痕贴、黑色长裙还是假发都完好无损，才松了一口气。这位王子倒是一个绅士，并没有发觉他的秘密。

克洛德王子冲他微笑，十足的温文尔雅，“早上好，昨晚睡得好么？”

“我为什么会在这里？”杜澜盯住他，防备地问道。

克洛德走到他面前，不由分说地执起杜澜的手在他手背印上一记轻吻。

“说起来，我欠你一个道歉，莱恩小姐。”克洛德诚恳地说道。

杜澜急忙挣脱了他的手。

在看见他用力地把手背在床单上反复擦拭时，克洛德的眸光闪了闪，春风般和煦的笑容僵了一瞬，复又若无其事地继续说道：“很抱歉，是我们抓错了人。昨夜我的手下已经审问清楚了另一个罪犯，确认了莱恩小姐你并未参与反对派组织的违法活动。可惜迟了一步，那时你已经晕倒了。我不知道你的住址，只好冒昧把你安置在我的房间里。”

杜澜冷冷地说道：“那么可以放我走了吧？”

克洛德走到沙发旁落座，说道：“阁下虽然并未参与刺杀，但无故擅自闯入我的府邸，按照你们克莱的法律，这也是违法的。”

发觉对面克洛德的眼神落在自己裸露在外的小腿上，杜澜不自在地掀过被褥盖在自己身上。

这个克洛德王子虽然看起来儒雅斯文，但今天的他总莫名地令杜澜感到不适。尽管细究起来，无论是他的动作还是眼神都并不出格，甚至可以称得上是十分规矩有礼的。

或许是我太过敏感了，杜澜心想。

“所以你想怎么样？”杜澜忽略掉心底挥之不去的那种异样感觉，不打算再与这个人绕弯子，开门见山地问道。

“放轻松，请别太紧张。我只是想知道你的目的，为什么要闯进这个房子，你想做什么？”

“我昨晚说过了，我只是觉得这屋子十分气派，所以偷溜进来见见世面。关于这一点，我向你道歉。”

克洛德笑起来，摇了摇头，“我接受你的道歉，可我无法相信这个敷衍的理由。”

“信不信由你。”

“莱恩小姐，相信我，我很想把你无罪放走。可你得理解，你身上的疑点实在太多了，在这个节骨眼上，极端反对派潜伏在外头到处杀人放火，我宁可错杀无辜也不能放过漏网之鱼。”

“所以你打算杀了我么。”杜澜直视克洛德的眼睛，平静地说道。

克洛德又笑起来，“并不，美丽的小姐，可我也不能就这样轻易放你走。所以摆在你面前的有两条路，待在牢里，或者回家，可你得像其他犯人那样乖乖戴上监视脚环。按照克莱的法律，私闯民宅，刑期一个月，私闯贵族宅邸，刑期六个月，私闯王室禁地，刑期最低一年，上不封顶。这意味着至少一年以内你都要戴着脚环。”

杜澜垂下眼，手指紧紧抓住被褥，说道：“看来我没有第三个选择了。”

“说的没错。”克洛德微笑道。

“那我选择回家。”

“明智的决定。”克洛德点点头，说道，“不过，我要奉劝你不要做那些多余的尝试，在你之前那么多犯人都已经失败过了。事实证明，除非砍掉自己的腿，否则无法取下它。”

“我想我有权知道这个监控脚环是否会侵犯我的个人隐私？”

“这点请你放心，监控脚环只是个简单的追踪器，用来掌握可疑犯人的行踪，并不会对犯人实施任何隐私监控。”克洛德的嘴角扬起一抹奇异的笑意又很快消失不见。

杜澜并没注意到这个转瞬即逝的表情，他只是随意点了点头，说道：“快些给我装上，我得回家。”

“不急，我的手下还没把脚环送来。既然莱恩小姐说想要参观我的宅邸，那么像这样吃过一番苦头却什么也没瞧见就走，岂不是很可惜？不如由我充当向导，带你好好看一看这个别墅。你意下如何？”

杜澜眯起眼睛，不客气地问道：“王子殿下对每个囚犯都如此贴心吗？”

“就像我昨夜说的那样，我对美人向来宽容。”

“原来王子殿下是一个处处沾花惹草的色中饿鬼，连囚犯都不放过。”杜澜说道，语气直白地透露出嫌恶。

“你可误会我了。事实上，我早已心有所属。只是莱恩小姐与我爱慕的人有几分相似，因此自打我一看见你，就忍不住心软。”

“这样说来，给我注射毒药和戴上枷锁都是克洛德王子爱屋及乌的心软表现，我倒是开始同情你的恋人了。”杜澜挖苦道。

克洛德却不因他的无礼而气恼，反而加深了笑容。

“借你吉言，虽然他暂时还没成为我的恋人，但总有一天会的。”

杜澜不打算再与他继续交谈，直接中断了这个话题，说道：“既然王子殿下要带我参观，那我求之不得。现在请你回避，我想借用你的洗手间。”

“请你自便。我在楼下餐厅等你。”

克洛德微笑着走出了房间。

  
杜澜看着镜中的自己。

妆容已经掉了大半，除了假发与瞳贴，其他地方很容易就能看出他本来的脸。嘴唇不知为什么有些红肿，大约是因为涂不惯口红。

万幸这个克洛德王子来自惠勒星，而且半年前才刚从十几年的昏睡中苏醒，他并不认识自己，所以没能够识破他的身份。可杜澜不想冒险，于是复又戴上面具遮住上半边脸。

克洛德确实是个极有教养的王室子弟，风度翩翩，健谈有礼，比杜澜见过的任何人都更像一个真正的完美王子，可杜澜无法消除戒心。他时刻警惕着克洛德的一举一动。

与克洛德一起参观他与艾利斯特的旧居对杜澜来说一场漫长的折磨，这里的每一个角落都勾起他的回忆，令他每分每秒都想念着他的艾利斯特，可他要强忍着不在克洛德面前失态，还必须得装出一副没见过世面的模样来不引起别人的疑心。

等到克洛德手下的军官终于把脚环送来，杜澜终于得从这场无声的酷刑解脱出来。

杜澜认得出那个高大的军官是克洛德的副手，参与了昨夜对他的审问。

在那个军官矮下身要为杜澜的脚踝戴上这个电子枷锁时，克洛德忽然出声：“林恩，你出去。”

那个名叫林恩的军官愣了愣，而后露出一个奇异的笑容，应道：“是的，殿下。”依言退出书房。

书房里又只剩下克洛德与杜澜。气氛一时有点古怪，杜澜不自在地说：“我自己戴上。”说着伸手就要去取书桌上的脚环，却被克洛德握住了手腕，杜澜像触电一样急急挣脱他，好在克洛德见状立刻就放开了手。

他微笑起来：“我并非有意冒犯。只是这种事不该由犯人自己来做，这不符合规矩。而且林恩军官的妻子十分善妒，如果知道他碰到其他女人的皮肤，免不了要吵架。还是由我来替你戴上。”

他拿起那个小小的黑色指环，走到杜澜面前蹲下身，轻轻握住他一只纤细的脚踝抬起，把脚掌搁在自己的膝盖上，再把脚环从他的脚趾开始向上慢慢推，一直推到脚踝处才停住。

杜澜握紧手心，极力地忍耐着陌生人触碰他时带来的不适感，可克洛德的手在他的皮肤在停留了许久，久得他再也忍不住怒气，问道：“好了没？”

克洛德这才若无其事地收回手，站直身，脸上依然是温文的笑意，“真是抱歉，让你久等了，莱恩小姐。刚才我在为你的脚环下禁制，今后只有我的精神力才能解开它。”

“那谢谢你了，王子殿下。”杜澜咬牙说道。

“不客气。接下来的这一年，请你做个安分守己的好公民，不要再做出诸如私闯别人宅邸这样的违法举动了，毕竟戴上这个玩意儿，你做出任何出格举动会轻易被警方追踪到。”

“这下我可以走了么。”

“我已为你在停机坪准备好了飞行器，你可以随时离开。期待与你再次见面。”

“但愿我们不会再见了。”杜澜没好气地丢下这句话，推开书房门走了出去。

克洛德站在书房窗边许久，目光直直地黏在那架飞行器上，一眼不眨，目送它升上天空，直至逐渐消失在视线外。

“可我知道，我们很快会再见面。”克洛德低语，语气缠绵缱绻。

  
杜澜坐在浴缸里，慢慢把自己沉在水面之下。

曾经上校府邸并没有变化，唯一改变的只有他的主人。塔尼亚那个女人一定是故意的，才会让惠勒王子入住艾利斯特的别墅，以此羞辱她已经死去的弟弟。

所有人都知道，艾利斯特一生最厌恶惠勒，他从十几岁开始就在拼尽所有智慧与力量同惠勒人对抗，把赫尔加星从一开始落于下风的星际形势扭转为旗鼓相当的局面，不知耗费了他多少时间和心血。可他的下场却是被无情地杀死。在他死后，赫尔加星不仅失掉了艾利斯特为它赢来的尊严，彻底沦为惠勒的附庸，还失去了民众的团结，暗杀与暴动层出不穷。

如今，就连他的房子都被惠勒人据为己有了。

杜澜的眼泪流进了水中，前所未有的恨意充斥他的心口。

“我一定会为你报仇，艾利斯特。我会杀了塔尼亚。不惜一切代价。”

杜澜破水而出，闭着眼睛靠在浴缸边，轻声说道，那个黑色的监控脚环正静静地绑在他的脚踝上。


	58. 第六章

“安安昨晚一直哭闹说要妈妈，怎么也哄不好。”汉斯伤脑筋地说道。  
  
此时的杜安正依偎在杜澜的怀里，张着嘴乖乖等待母亲的投喂。等母亲把满满一勺可口的苹果泥喂进他的嘴里，他心满意足地发出哼哼唧唧的声音，片刻就咽了下去。  
  
等杜澜把整整一碗苹果泥全部喂进他嘴里，又哼了小曲哄他睡着以后，他才悄悄走出房间。  
  
“给你们添麻烦了。”杜澜为汉斯续杯了咖啡，疲惫地说道。  
  
汉斯定定地看了他一会儿，忽然感慨道：“两年没见，你变了许多。我昨天夜里回的兰格城，打一到家就听母亲说起你的打算，至今还是有点不敢相信。”  
  
杜澜垂下眼，“万事万物时刻都在变化，我也不例外。”  
  
“小澜，艾利斯特陛下已经死……过世了。你要做的不应该是报仇，而是开始新的生活。”  
  
杜澜抬起赤红的眼睛，轻轻摇着头：“我做不到。全世界都已经开始新的生活，没人记得艾利斯特了。可我忘不了他，我无法这样苟活下去。一想到他的死，如今活着的每一次呼吸都给我带来无尽的痛苦，每时每刻我都想结束自己的生命，是复仇的恨意支撑着我熬到了现在。”  
  
“就算你不珍惜你的性命，可你看安安才这么小，你忍心抛下他吗？”汉斯哽咽着问道。  
  
杜澜低下头，不言不语。  
  
汉斯呆呆地看着挂在他睫毛上的水珠，忽然握住杜澜的手，单膝跪地，抬眼看他：“不然，我们结婚吧？你忘掉艾利斯特陛下，忘掉你们的过去，我会像爱亲生孩子那样爱安安。”  
  
杜澜笑了起来，他捧住汉斯哭得傻兮兮的脸，用手帕温柔地抹掉他满脸的泪水，认真地说道：“傻汉斯，听着，你将来要和一个爱你的人结婚。作为你的朋友，我希望你得到幸福，那个给你带去幸福的人却不会是我。因为我无法再像爱艾利斯特那样爱别人，这对任何人都不公平。”  
  
汉斯怔怔地看着他的笑容，眼泪更加汹涌，“可我不想看你去送死，好好活着不好吗？”  
  
杜澜闭上眼睛，许久才低声说道：“请原谅我的自私。对现在的我来说，活着比死亡更痛苦。为艾利斯特办完这最后一件事，我就要再次追随他的脚步而去了。这是我最终的决定。”  
  
他的声音很轻，语气却很坚决。  
  
汉斯愣了许久，再也忍受不了，猛地站起身，冲出了杜澜的公寓。  
  
杜澜走回房间，俯身轻吻沉睡中的杜安。一滴晶莹的泪落在孩子的额头上，杜澜伸手轻轻擦掉，不住地呢喃道：“宝贝，对不起。”  
  
  
当天夜里，杜澜刚给孩子洗过澡，正哄他睡去，就听见有人把自己的房门敲得震天响。  
  
刚睡着的孩子立刻被吵醒，委委屈屈地哭了起来，杜澜一边抱着他轻声哄，一边打开了房门。  
  
高大的林恩军官杵在公寓门口，表情很严肃，开口问道：“莱恩小姐，昨天与今天你曾出现在克洛德殿下的宅邸，对么？”  
  
杜澜不明所以，但也知道对方来者不善，于是打量了几眼，便说道：“是。”  
  
他不着痕迹地把孩子的脸埋在自己怀里，不让别人看见他的样子，手轻轻拍着他的背。  
  
“那我们就要得罪了。”  
  
林恩做了个手势，身后两名军官立即越过杜澜，冲进公寓里，开始仔细翻检屋里的每一寸。  
  
杜澜拧起眉头，忍着怒气问道：“军官大人，这是什么意思？”  
  
“就在刚才，克洛德大人发现他的卧室里有一件重要物件遗失了。而昨天出入过他卧室的只有你和他本人。”  
  
“你是在怀疑我偷窃？”杜澜愤怒的目光落在林恩脸上。  
  
“你是最大的也是唯一的嫌疑人。”林恩耸耸肩，走进屋里径直坐在沙发上，翘着脚仔细地盯住那两个军官。  
  
“如果你坦白交出来，倒可以省去我们不少时间。”  
  
“我没拿他的东西。”  
  
林恩嗤笑一声，显然是不信。  
  
杜澜无话可说。杜安还在小声地哭泣，他只能沉默地搂着孩子，攥紧手心，任由几个陌生人像强盗一样闯进他的家里为所欲为。  
  
杜澜的公寓很小，只有一室一厅一卫，两个军官翻来覆去搜查了两遍，连墙面都用射线仪扫过，可是一无所获。  
  
林恩不耐烦地骂了一声“废物”，转脸对杜澜说道：“莱恩小姐，你还是不打算老实交出殿下的戒指么？”  
  
杜澜缓缓吐出一口气，“我敢发誓我没见过什么戒指。”  
  
“呵，还在嘴硬。”林恩说道，“那你得和我们走一趟了。”  
  
话音刚落，两个军官便齐齐掏枪，分别把枪口对准杜澜的额头和杜安的后脑勺。  
  
杜澜心中一惊，急忙用手臂挡住孩子，哀求道：“军官大人，我会跟你们走，可请求你允许我把孩子留在家中。他是无辜的。”  
  
林恩表情松动，似乎觉得留下孩子并无大碍。他犹豫了片刻，正要答应，忽然像是听到了什么，他脸色一变，说道：“别和我们耍花招，这个小鬼也要一起带走。”  
  
  
杜澜被推进书房里，坐在书桌后的克洛德微微一笑，说道：“你看，莱恩小姐，不到一天时间，我们又见面了。”  
  
杜澜抱紧怀里的孩子，直视他的眼睛，“殿下，我没有偷你的戒指。”  
  
“这可说不好。”克洛德眨眨眼。  
  
“刚才你的军官已经搜过我的公寓，并没有找到你丢失的戒指。如果你还不放心，可以尽情多派人手去搜查，无论搜多久都可以。”  
  
“或者你可以直接投映给我看你的二十四小时回忆，这是自证清白的最简单方式。”  
  
杜澜垂下眼，静默片刻，说道：“抱歉，我不能给你看。”  
  
“你在心虚。”  
  
“王子殿下，我绝没有偷窃，我发誓！”  
  
“莱恩小姐，口说无凭，如果你保持这样不配合的态度，那恕我不能放你走了。”  
  
“你要拿我怎么样？”杜澜深吸一口气。  
  
“我本来打算送莱恩小姐去牢里住上几天，到你变得诚实为止。但瞧你手里的孩子还太小，考虑到监狱生活对他不好，那就只能请你在我的府邸暂住，直到你改变主意想起那枚戒指的下落。”  
  
“你要用莫须有的罪名把我软禁在这里？”杜澜的声音变得冰冷。  
  
“请你谅解我的做法。那枚戒指对我来说非常重要。”  
  
“我说过了，我没见过什么戒指！我甚至不知道它是什么样子。”杜澜怒气冲冲地说。  
  
“是一枚镶有紫色桔梗花宝石的银色指环。”  
  
克洛德说着，投映出了一枚戒指的图像。  
  
杜澜一瞥见投影里的戒指就愣住了，呆了一会儿才回过神来。他努力找回自己的声音：“这……这就是丢失的戒指？”  
  
克洛德把他的表情尽收眼底，微笑起来：“没错。”  
  
“它……”杜澜极力稳住发颤的声音，“它很美。冒昧问一句，这是殿下从哪里得到的？”  
  
“这是我父亲送给我的礼物。因此，我一定得找到它。”  
  
“一定得找到它。”杜澜喃喃着重复了几遍。  
  
“怎么样，莱恩小姐？”克洛德彬彬有礼地问道，“想起自己把它藏在哪儿了吗？”  
  
杜澜的脸色变得苍白，缓慢地摇了摇头：“我的的确确没有偷拿。我猜，这戒指八成是被遗落在这个别墅里的某处了。既然它是王子殿下的重要物品，我愿意留下来替你找到它。”  
  
克洛德扬起笑容，“既然如此，那就再好不过。现在夜已经深了，你的孩子也睡了，不如明天再开始寻找。我的仿生人管家拉里先生会带你前往你的房间。”  
  
“拉里？”杜澜恍惚地问道。  
  
“是的，此时它正在门外等候你。”  
  
一个模样是中年男人的仿生人推开门走了进来，对着杜澜恭敬地说道：“莱恩小姐，请随我来。”  
  
拉里显然已经不认识他了。  
  
杜澜愣怔了片刻，嘴唇开合几次，却什么话也说不出，只是点点头，抱着孩子沉默地跟在仿生人身后。  
  
他跟随拉里穿过客厅与走廊，升上电梯，来到了四楼尽头的那间客卧。杜澜推开那扇房门，房里的一应陈设与当年别无二致。  
  
一切恍如隔世。兜兜转转，他竟然又回到了这里。  
  
杜澜把沉睡的孩子放在床上，仔细掖好被角。自己抱膝坐在他身旁，呆看着黑暗出神，一夜无眠。  
  
他不知道这个克洛德王子在打什么鬼主意，也并不关心。他已下定决心要赶在克洛德之前找到艾利斯特的遗物，并悄悄地将戒指据为己有。


	59. 第七章

可是杜澜的一切计划在第二天夜里全部破灭。

吃过午饭后，他忽然开始感到浑身无力、体温升高，这种感觉自他成年之后再熟悉不过。脑子里嗡的一声巨响——他的发情期竟在这种时候毫无预兆地提前到来了。

这不应该，他的发情期周期向来相当有规律。自从十八岁时的第一次发情期开始，过去六年里除了孕期停止发情以外，其他时候总是每两次发情期相隔十二周，不多不少，非常准确。他向来能轻易预判自己的下一次发情期，并提前做好充足准备，甚至连他失忆时隐居在赛奇星的乡下，他也能够依靠这种本能，每次提前一天把杜安送去邻居家拜托卢克的母亲代为照顾。

他仔细嗅了嗅身上的味道，回忆起昨天到家洗过澡后自己给后颈喷了整整一瓶抑制剂。这更加荒谬了，没道理在用过那么多抑制剂以后，他居然会在第二天提前进入发情期。值得庆幸的是，足量的抑制剂令他处于发情期初期的信息素气味几不可闻。

屋子里有股隐隐的花香。杜澜拼命用指尖掐自己的掌心，以图保持清醒，可高温令他的意识渐渐变得模糊不清。

“莱恩小姐，莱恩小姐，你还在听吗？”

“什……什么？”

“我是说，三天前。”

“三天前？”杜澜神情恍惚地重复了一句。

“是的，我的记忆里最后一次见到那枚戒指是在三天前。”

杜澜的脑子变得极其昏沉。太古怪了，以往在发情期刚开始的前几个小时内，发情反应从来没有这样凶猛过。

不能再继续待在这个人面前了，再这样下去只会暴露身份，他迷迷糊糊地想着。

于是杜澜霍地站起身，竭力装作若无其事。

“王子殿下，关于……”一股热流忽然从他的后穴涌出，杜澜的脑子登时一片空白，顿了顿，才想起来接下来要说的话，“……戒指的事，等以后再谈，我、我现在必须带着我的孩子回家。”

克洛德向后靠在椅背上，眼睛状似不经意地扫过杜澜汗湿的额头、涣散的目光和通红的脸颊。他的眼神变得幽深，嘴角不由得扬起笑容。

“莱恩小姐昨晚明明答应过要留下来替我找回戒指，不过才过了一天而已就要反悔了么？”

眼前人身上传来的琥珀香味与艾利斯特的松香味有几分相似，杜澜拼尽全力夹紧发软的双腿，迟钝的思维过了许久才想明白克洛德短短的几句话。

他抠住手心，用力得指节泛白，声音不自觉地微微颤抖，打起全部精神，深吸一口气，飞快说道：“我的身体突感不适，实在不适合再待在府上，以免把疾病传染给殿下。等我一养好病就会立刻回来。殿下如果不放心可以派人在我的公寓门口监视。”

“怎么，莱恩小姐身体不舒服么？”克洛德面露关心的神色，探出头仔细打量杜澜。

“大概是昨晚染上了风寒……我、我回家休息几天就好。”杜澜忙垂下脸，藏起自己滚烫的脸颊。

“既然这样就更不能叫你生着病回你的公寓了。与其独自苦熬几天，不如在治疗舱里简单睡上一觉，病就自然好了。四楼的贵客室每间都配备了治疗舱，请你务必留下。”  
  
“我不需要……”杜澜立刻摇头说道。  
  
“不行，这不是该有的待客之道。我坚持请你留下，请不要再推辞。”

此刻杜澜终于明白今天是无论如何都走不出这个别墅了，可他现在的状态已经无法再保持多久的清醒。于是他咬破舌尖，嘴里的血腥味与疼痛让他神志清明了片刻。  
  
他把心一横，说道：“那就多谢王子殿下的好意了。只是我在治疗期间不喜欢被打扰，所以请你吩咐拉里管家按时把食物送到我的房门口就好。另外，还要麻烦拉里管家帮忙照顾我的孩子几天。”

“请你尽管放心。”克洛德担忧地说：“不过瞧你的脸色，情况似乎很糟糕，客室的普通治疗舱如果不够用，大可以使用我卧室里的高级定制治疗舱。要知道这几天我将要出行，并不会待在别墅里。”

“不必了。”杜澜强打精神说道。

无法再在这里多熬一刻，他已经到了忍耐的极限了。

杜澜转身慢慢走出书房，穿过客厅和走廊，他的双腿发软，每走一步都像踏在云端。短短的路程走起来却无止尽的漫长。他一走出电梯，松了一口气的同时，脑子里最后的清明也全部消失了。  
  
他隐约感觉自己跌倒在地毯上，不知过了多久，有一双有力的手抱起了他向前走。他本能地挣扎了起来，却忽然闻到那个人身上独属于艾利斯特的信息素香味。  
  
鼻端闻着那令人着迷的松香味，杜澜拼命睁大眼睛端详眼前的人。从坚毅的方下巴到高挺的鼻梁，从墨绿色的眼睛到棕色短发。这竟真是他的艾利斯特。  
  
杜澜定定地看着他，两行眼泪夺眶而出。  
  
这又是我的梦境，杜澜呆呆地想着。  
  
他伸出颤抖的手捧住艾利斯特的脸，温热的触感却异常真实。  
  
“艾利斯特……艾利斯特……”他流着眼泪不停叫他的名字。  
  
“小澜。”那个人这样叫道，把他放在柔软的床上。  
  
是艾利斯特的声音。  
  
杜澜哭得满脸眼泪，凑过去不停吻着艾利斯特的嘴唇。  
  
“真希望这个梦永远不要醒来。”  
  
这个梦境异乎寻常的真实。梦里的艾利斯特把杜澜脱得不着寸缕压在床上，与他接吻时，舌头缠得极深极紧，令杜澜几乎喘不过气来。  
  
杜澜双臂紧紧搂着艾利斯特的背，津液从无法合拢的嘴角流下。他那被情热燃得几近意识全失的脑子里偶尔闪过一丝怪异感。  
  
虽然眼前的的确确就是他的爱人，看起来分毫不错，但他接吻的感觉却与以前大不相同。以前艾利斯特的吻总是极尽侵略性，而此刻的吻却异常缠绵悱恻。  
  
最奇怪的是信息素，杜澜模模糊糊地感觉到他们彼此的信息素竟然在相互排斥，而不是像以前那样疯狂地纠缠吸引。  
  
杜澜的脑子像被艾利斯特有力的舌头搅成了一片浆糊，这些眨眼闪现的念头刚一升起，他还没来得及捕捉住它们的含义，那一丝理智就立刻又被汹涌的情潮吞没了。  
  
一股股岩浆般灼热的爱液从杜澜空虚的后穴不停流出，他一边与艾利斯特深吻，一边难耐地绞着自己的双腿。  
  
好不容易艾利斯特终于放过他的嘴唇，开始用力吮吻他的颈子，杜澜抱住他的脑袋，抬起一条腿轻轻蹭他的腰侧，低声哀求：“艾利斯特，进来，好不好？”  
  
颈侧刺痛般的啃咬忽然停住了，杜澜对上艾利斯特的视线。  
  
杜澜看不懂他眼神里的复杂意味，但下一秒，他被猛地搂住腰翻了个身，他的后背严丝合缝地贴在身后人的胸口和腹肌上，接着一个硬热的庞然大物蓄势待发地抵在他的腿间。  
  
杜澜侧过脸，反手搂住艾利斯特的脖颈，讨好似的亲吻他的嘴唇，小声地撒娇：“不用这个姿势好不好？我想看着你的脸做。我好想你，艾利斯特。”  
  
身后人闻言停住了动作。  
  
他沉默了片刻，把杜澜捞起来抱在腿上，捧住他的脸，问道：“我是谁？”  
  
杜澜笑弯了眼睛，凑过去甜甜蜜蜜地吻他的喉结。  
  
“艾利斯特，你连自己都忘了吗？”  
  
过了好一会儿，艾利斯特忽然低笑一声，说道：“是啊，在你的眼里，除了艾利斯特，我还能是谁。”  
  
艾利斯特抬起杜澜的下巴，两张脸凑得极近，杜澜甚至能看见那双墨绿色眼睛里自己的倒影。  
  
“可惜终究是要浪费这价值连城的催情香了。”艾利斯特的声音轻得像一阵风。  
  
他用手慢慢抚摸过杜澜脸上的每一处，从光洁的额头，到鸦羽般的长睫毛，再到秀丽的下巴。  
  
“我以为我可以不在乎你眼里看到的是谁，可我发觉我错了。每一次从你嘴里听到那个名字都叫我更加妒火中烧。”  
  
被情欲完全占领所有心神的杜澜听不懂他的话语，只一眼不眨地注视着他，神情极为迷恋。  
  
艾利斯特顿了顿，低头猛然咬住杜澜的下唇辗转吸吮，两条舌头难舍难分地勾缠在一起，直吻得杜澜浑身像浸泡在温泉水里，又烫又湿。  
  
杜澜的后穴已然湿透，一开一合，寂寞地等待着被侵犯，但艾利斯特胯下硬挺的巨物只是直直戳着杜澜的小腹，丝毫没有满足它的打算。  
  
两个人吻了许久才分开，彼此的双唇间拉出一条长长的银丝，杜澜满心雀跃，正要凑过去继续这个甜美的吻，但艾利斯特却忽然轻轻推开他，一言不发地跳下床，迅速套上裤子，穿上衬衫，纽扣一直扣到最上一颗。  
  
杜澜呆愣地看他穿好衣服，忽然落下泪来，软声求道：“艾利斯特，不要走，不要再丢下我，好不好？”  
  
他拼尽全力想下床去拦住艾利斯特的去路，发情期的身体却完全使不上劲儿，险些栽倒在地上，却被一个人拦腰抱住了。  
  
透过模糊的视线，杜澜看见艾利斯特黯然神伤的表情，心中不禁一痛。他紧紧抓住艾利斯特的一只手，低头不住地亲吻他的掌心，哭着说：“留下来，好吗？”  
  
艾利斯特扶起他的脸，静静地凝视着他，半晌他叹息一声，俯下身一点一点轻轻吻去他的眼泪。  
  
“艾利斯特，留下来陪我，好不好？”  
  
艾利斯特只是低头眷恋地舔了舔杜澜的唇角，抵住他的额头低声说道：“抱歉，小澜。你心心念念的人早已经不在了。”  
  
那个人把杜澜紧紧搂在怀里，不停舔弄他柔软的耳垂，带着喘息的低沉声音震动着他的耳膜。  
  
“我原本打算陪你渡过整个发情期，但现在看来是无法再继续了。此刻的我虽然被情欲冲昏了头脑，但可怕的嫉妒心无时无刻不在提醒我要远远离开这里好好冷静几天。再多待在你身边一刻我怕我会忍不住狠狠操你，可我不想再以克莱国王的身份来和你做爱。我无法忍受做他的替代品。这七天拉里会代我照顾好你和隔壁那个小鬼的起居饮食。”  
  
说着，他慢慢抽出杜澜紧扣住的手，背过身去任由杜澜在他身后轻声哀求哭泣。他高大的背影几步便消失在了房门后。  



	60. 第八章

没有艾利斯特陪在身边的每一次发情期都像地狱一样难熬，发情期过后，杜澜像死过一次。

他浑身湿得像从水里捞出来，身体因持续高温和出水而变得极其虚弱。

退潮过后理智开始回笼，他渐渐回想起来那个极为真实的梦境。

梦里艾利斯特又回到了他的身边，与他接吻，对他说了许多话，但杜澜怎么都想不起只言片语，只记得他离开时，心口处那种撕心裂肺的痛苦。

凯尔夫人曾建议他去做标记清除手术，并慷慨地提出愿意替他承担一切费用，毕竟作为一个失去Alpha的已被标记Omega，每一次发情期都是生不如死的折磨。

可他拒绝了。

杜澜伸手揭开后颈的贴纸，摸了摸那处咬痕，嘴里喃喃自语：“这是他留在我身上最后的印记了。”

他又睡了一觉，开始渐渐恢复了些许体力，便捡起不知何时扔在床边的衣服套上，扶着墙壁慢慢走到房门外，捧起拉里搁在餐车里的清粥，一口气喝了个精光。他饿坏了，整整七天里仅仅在情潮暂退的间隙里挣扎着下床匆匆进食过两次。

忽然他听见隔壁隐隐传出孩子的哭声，急忙扔下碗，跌跌撞撞地循声跑去。这时他才发现原来这几天用来渡过发情期的并非是他自己的房间，而是隔壁的客房。

杜澜怎么也想不起来自己是如何走错了房间的，可容不得他多想，他的孩子正哭得他心碎。

他冲进房里，扒开被子，一把抱起杜安，一边搂着他轻摇一边柔声哄他。

“妈妈，妈妈……”

“妈妈在这里，不哭了好不好？”

杜安委屈极了，在杜澜怀里抽抽噎噎哭了好久才止住眼泪。

“找不到妈妈，安安好怕。”

“宝贝，对不起，妈妈这几天生病了，一直都在隔壁房间里睡觉。就像以前那样。”

杜安的小手攥紧了杜澜的衣角，生怕他突然消失不见。

杜澜心疼地亲了亲他的额头，揉着他的肚子，轻声问道：“饿不饿？这几天有没有乖乖按时吃饭？”

杜安哼哼唧唧一会儿，趴在母亲的胸口，奶声奶气地撒娇：“不饿，刚才喝了牛奶。妈妈，我就是想你了。”

杜澜眼里涌起散不去的雾气，半晌无言，只是轻轻拍着孩子的背。

趁着杜安睡着，杜澜仔仔细细洗了个澡，但洗完后他却犯了难，先前穿来的长裙大约是在发情期时被他自己无意识地扯坏，已经完全不能穿了。

杜澜裹着浴袍，拉开橱门，不抱希望地想找一件可以暂时穿上身的衣物，待他看清衣橱内部，却着实吃了一惊。

当年他留在这间客房的所有衣服都还整整齐齐地挂在原处，而在另一边，原先空余的地方却也被填得满满当当，其中有少数的裙子礼服，其他大都是各个性别皆宜的中性服饰。

这时一个声音从门边的通讯器里传来。

“莱恩小姐，请问您好些了吗？”

杜澜定了定神，说道：“好多了，谢谢你这几天替我照顾我的孩子。”

“这是我的荣幸，小姐。殿下在回惠勒星之前曾叮嘱我一定要待客周到。”

“克洛德王子回惠勒了？”

“是的，就在您生病的当天。”

杜澜莫名地松了口气，Omega发情期时如果有Alpha在场，后果不堪设想。

“请问您还有什么其他需要？我会尽我所能满足您的心愿。”

杜澜踌躇片刻，说道：“我当时来得匆忙，没有准备多余衣物，如果可以的话，请让我回一趟家。”

“很抱歉，小姐。这件事恕我不能从命。关于衣物，您可以打开您的衣橱，里面所有衣服任您挑选。”

杜澜皱眉看了看衣橱。

拉里不慌不忙地解释道：“里头的新衣全是王子殿下特意为他即将到来的未婚妻准备的，殿下已下令每间客房都要摆上她的必需品，供她随意挑选想住的房间。”

“未婚妻？”

“是的。殿下已经携波连娜小姐回程，预计晚饭时分就会抵达。”

杜澜闻言便要关上那女装的柜门，又听见拉里继续说道：“殿下命我转告您，他为未婚妻准备的衣物不计其数，而且全是崭新的，等莱恩小姐恢复健康以后，如果您不介意的话，大可以从中挑选几件喜欢的凑合着穿。不必客气。”

“替我谢谢殿下的好意，可我不需要。”杜澜断然拒绝，“既然克洛德王子的未婚妻要来，那我当然不好再继续在这里打扰，等他回来我会立刻向他请求离开。”  
  
“那么，请您自便，有任何需要尽管告诉我。”  
  
杜澜抬起手指拂过自己的旧衣，不禁面露狐疑。  
  
“冒昧问一句，这衣橱里为什么会有男装？”  
  
“这是宅子的前任主人留下的，殿下嘱咐过要把它们留在原处，任何人都不能去碰。”  
  
这个克洛德王子行事作风处处透着古怪。杜澜想不明白他的动机，无论是莫名其妙地把他软禁在这里，自己却回了惠勒，或者是其他的种种行为，全都令他一头雾水。  
  
倘若克洛德已经看穿他的真实身份，对待敌对国王的未亡人，按照常理来说，定要把他交给塔尼亚处置，或者干脆直接杀了，没理由一直留着他的性命。  
  
因此他猜测克洛德目前并不知道他是谁，只是纯粹觉得他形迹可疑。  
  
至于像现在这样虽然称得上是软禁，可礼数周全地无偿为他与孩子提供好吃好喝的做法虽然并非是对待一个嫌疑犯的正常手段，但看来也只能勉强归结为克洛德王子一贯的绅士风度和周到做派了。  
  
杜澜一边仔细地反复思量，一边随手从自己以前的衣服里挑选了一件简单的白色衬衫和浅蓝色牛仔裤穿上，又把杜安的衣服洗好烘干，叠在床边，等他醒来再为他穿上。

沾了克洛德未婚妻的光，客房里多了许多化妆用品。他戴上假发，细细地在脸上涂了浓重的妆容，确保自己原本的模样安全地隐藏在这个虚假面具之下。

  
天色渐渐暗了下来，杜澜正坐在沙发上一字一句教孩子说话，忽然听见窗外传来一阵发动机的轰鸣声。杜安的注意力瞬间被转移，闹着要去看，于是杜澜只好抱着他走到窗边，低头正看见一男一女从飞行器中走出来。

男人高大挺拔，银色的发丝在路灯下闪着白色的光晕，女人一头金色齐肩短发，看起来娇小玲珑。男人似有所感，忽然停住脚步，抬眼向杜澜望过来，两个人隔着很远四目相对，男人对他露出一个彬彬有礼的得体笑容，杜澜冷淡地点点头收回了视线。

杜澜在房间里等了好一会儿，没等来仿生人的送餐车，却等来了敲门声。

“莱恩小姐。”

“我在。什么事？”

“殿下吩咐我请您去餐厅用餐。“  
  
杜澜怔了怔。

“我这个外人难道不会打扰到克洛德王子与他未婚妻的晚餐么？”  
  
这个奇怪的王子越发叫他看不懂。

“请您务必随我前去。”

“那我正好去向他辞行。”

杜澜打开房门，便看见拉里正静静地站在走廊里。

拉里无机质的眼睛盯着他怀里的杜安，毫无起伏地说道：“请您独自前往。”

“我必须得带着我的孩子一起，他饿了。”杜澜搂紧孩子，毫不让步地说道。

拉里沉默了片刻，杜澜知道他在请示克洛德的意见，于是耐心地站在原地等待。

过了一会儿，拉里对他弯了弯腰，说道：“请您随我来。”  
  
  
杜澜的出现中止了克洛德与未婚妻的交谈。  
  
克洛德的目光在他身上停留了一会儿，微笑道：“莱恩小姐，几天不见，你的气色看起来好多了，身体是否已经好转？”  
  
“多谢王子殿下的关心，我已经恢复了健康。”  
  
“克洛德殿下，不为我介绍这个美人吗？”一旁的波连娜托腮打量着杜澜。  
  
克洛德笑着点了点头，说道：“波连娜，这是莱恩小姐，我新近结识的朋友，是暂住在别墅的客人。”  
  
波连娜拖长音哦了一声，语气里带着调皮的戏谑。  
  
“美人，你好啊，我是波连娜，这是我第一次来赫尔加星。”  
  
波连娜说星际通用语时带着浓浓的惠勒口音，别具一番风味。  
  
“波连娜小姐，你好。”杜澜客气地说。  
  
“莱恩小姐，请坐下用餐。”拉里说道。  
  
杜澜却没有动，直视上座克洛德的眼睛，说道：“王子殿下，在府上打扰了许多天，我该走了。”  
  
克洛德抿了一口红酒，擦了擦嘴角，不紧不慢地说：“莱恩小姐还没完成自己的承诺就又打算一走了之吗？我倒是没看出你是这样言而无信的人。说吧，这次又想出了什么借口。”  
  
虽然腔调依然优雅，可这还是自打认识以来，克洛德第一次用词如此不客气。  
  
杜澜脸上浮起薄怒，冷冷地说道：“这么说来，王子殿下不怕我和孩子打扰到你与未婚妻的二人世界，可是波连娜小姐怕是不会乐意有陌生女人出现在你身边吧？”  
  
“哦？”克洛德低头慢慢切着牛排，“波连娜，你的意思呢？”  
  
波连娜笑嘻嘻地说：“莱恩小姐，我很高兴你住在这里。来之前我还在担心这段日子要一直面对着克洛德一个人，生活会很无趣呢。谁知现在又有一个美丽的姑娘，还有一个可爱的小朋友，我们可以一起逛街吃饭玩乐，做对好闺蜜，多么美好，不是吗？”  
  
杜澜登时哑口无言。  
  
这两位真是诡异的一对儿，直到把土豆泥全部喂进杜安嘴里，杜澜依然闷闷地想着。  
  
显然，他暂时是无法从这个巨大的牢笼脱身了。只能走一步看一步，先设法拿到艾利斯特的戒指，如果能在宅子里找到关于他死因的蛛丝马迹，甚至藉由克洛德而接近塔尼亚就更好了。  
  
  
晚饭后他和杜安被自来熟的波连娜拖到她的房间里闲聊。  
  
波连娜选择住在杜澜对门的那间客卧。杜澜不禁有些好奇，既然她是克洛德的未婚妻，为什么不干脆住到他的卧室里去。  
  
波连娜看出他眼底淡淡的疑惑，便哈哈笑起来，“虽然我和克洛德名义上有婚约，但这是陛下和我父母的决定，我和克洛德只是朋友而已。”  
  
这个回答并不出乎杜澜的意料，他嗯了一声便不吭声了。   
  
波连娜毫不避讳地站在试衣镜前脱衣服，杜澜忙垂眸，用手掌捂住杜安的眼睛。  
  
“这个婚约是在我和克洛德出生前就定下了的。可你知道的，克洛德沉睡了那么多年。老实说，在他醒来之前我已经有一个交往多年感情稳定的女朋友，她是Alpha女性，是我见过最帅气的女人。克洛德醒来以后，我父母便施压逼迫她和我分手，我哭了整整一个月。直到现在我都没有做好开始下一段恋情的准备。这次克洛德回惠勒，我便央求他带我一起来赫尔加，在这个没有她的陌生星球散散心。”  
  
杜澜不懂怎么安慰女孩子，只好干巴巴地说：“克洛德王子对你很用心，每间贵客室的衣橱里都放满了为你精心置办的新衣物。”  
  
波连娜不置可否，说道：“我们毕竟是青梅竹马。”  
  
“什么嘛！”波连娜突然高声嚷起来，“莱恩，你快看！”  
  
杜澜谨慎地抬起眼，看见身材娇小瘦弱的波连娜正穿着一袭明显过长的连衣裙，裙子的下摆层层堆叠在地毯上。波连娜气呼呼地提着裙摆，迈开大步走到衣橱前，迅速把挂在里面的衣服一件件拿出来在自己身上比了比。  
  
一口气比了十几件，波连娜气愤得大喊大叫：  
  
“这些衣服每一件都不合身！而且根本不是我的穿衣风格！这像话吗，整整一面墙壁加起来几百套衣服，居然连一条仙女裙也没有！”  
  
杜澜向来不懂如何与姑娘们打交道，于是将心比心地说：“或许是因为王子殿下不懂女孩子的着装。”  
  
波连娜闻言，侧过脸从上到下仔细端详了他片刻，忽然把手里的礼服裙按在杜澜肩膀上。她小声叫了起来，“你个子高，这些衣服由你来穿正合适！”  
  
她转了转灰色的眼珠，嬉笑起来，故意拖长音说道：“哦……我明白了！看来某个人对你有意思喔。”  
  
杜澜冷下脸来，后退两步，皱着眉头认真说道：“请你不要胡乱开玩笑。”  
  
波连娜哼了一声，“那我现在就和克洛德视讯，问清楚到底怎么回事。”  
  
克洛德王子接通后，空中投映出他的影像，他正半躺在泳池边的休息椅上闭目养神。他只穿着泳裤，赤裸着上身，银色的发梢湿答答的，显然刚刚游过泳。  
  
“波连娜，怎么了。”克洛德声音懒懒的。  
  
“亲爱的王子殿下，我的老朋友，衣橱里的衣服全都太长了，你要我怎么穿？”  
  
“不合身就不要勉强。我记得你自己随行带了一打装满衣服的巨大行李箱来。”  
  
“莱恩，你瞧我没说错吧？”  
  
克洛德倏地睁开眼睛，湛蓝的眼眸向投影看过来。  
  
他忽然半坐起身，拿过一旁的干毛巾用力擦着头发，说道：“我只是记错了你的尺寸，谁知道过了这么多年你一点儿也没长高。既然你不喜欢，那我让拉里明天把它们全都退了。”  
  
“哎？这真的不是给莱恩准备的吗？她穿正好合身呢！”  
  
克洛德的眼神直直地穿透投影，在杜澜的脸上停留了片刻，又自然地移开了。  
  
他微笑起来：“波连娜，你的猜想未免太过离谱了。你以为我竟会知道莱恩小姐的尺码么？”  



	61. 第九章

这几天以来，寻找戒指的下落毫无进展。而过于自来熟的波连娜则令杜澜颇为伤脑筋。  
  
她每天缠着杜澜絮絮叨叨地反复倾诉她与前女友的恋爱心事，一会儿大哭一会儿大笑。除此之外就是整天乐此不疲地研究妆容心得，沉迷于穿衣搭配，并全程强迫杜澜和杜安做她的时尚观众。任凭杜澜怎样千方百计地推脱与躲避，也无法逃过。  
  
波连娜一张小嘴叭叭叭的，除了睡觉，就没停下的时候，几天下来就连牙牙学语的杜安说起话来都仿佛带着一股不伦不类的半吊子惠勒口音。  
  
“我的好莱恩！求求你了！”  
  
波连娜第一千次央求道。  
  
“不行。”  
  
杜澜冷酷地拒绝了。  
  
“真闺蜜就该坦诚相对！你看我都不介意给你看我素颜的样子！我发誓阅后即删，绝不会对别人投映，更不会在背后偷偷嘲笑你。”  
  
“依然是不行。”  
  
杜澜无动于衷。  
  
“好吧，不给看素颜，那我就不看了。可是你这个妆容真的看得我很难受啊啊啊！能让我来为你改妆吗？拜托拜托！”  
  
波连娜双掌合十，第一千零一次央求道。  
  
“不要。”  
  
再次遭到无情的拒绝。  
  
“我技术真的超好喔，你不体验一把是你的损失。”  
  
波连娜并不打算放弃，继续努力游说杜澜。  
  
“那就请你让我继续保持这种损失。”  
  
杜澜完全不为所动。  
  
“女性Omega和女性Beta虽说是两种性别，但是居然会差这么多吗？！我前女友完全不会像你这样，甚至当初我的化妆技术还是在她的教导下突飞猛进的。要知道，她可是个Alpha！”波连娜抓狂地叫道。  
  
“波连娜，时间不早了，我要带安安去睡觉了。”杜澜站起来说道。  
  
“等等，今晚我们来个闺蜜之夜吧！躺在一起聊天聊地直到睡着，听起来是不是很浪漫？”  
  
杜澜无奈地叹了口气，说道：“我说过许多次了，晚上我得陪安安睡。”  
  
波连娜闻言嘤嘤嘤地假哭了一会儿，见杜澜站在原地一动不动，便只好让步，说道：“好吧，那你明天早上可得来叫我起床。”  
  
“可以。”  
  
杜澜说罢，便抱着迷迷糊糊的杜安走出波连娜的房间，穿过走廊回了自己的房里。  
  
  
大约是因为拉里在他房间里点燃的宁神熏香，这几天夜里他都睡得极沉。  
  
可是不知怎么了，最近他在睡梦里总是朦朦胧胧地感觉到有一个人坐在他的床边看他，解开他的睡衣，亲吻他的嘴唇，抚摸他的身体，整晚和他纠缠做爱。杜澜看不清梦中人的脸，但他觉得自己闻到了艾利斯特的信息素。  
  
醒来以后，梦境里的一切都像泡沫一样消失在太阳下，了无痕迹。  
  
虽然睡得并不晚，但一夜春梦太长太多，导致杜澜最近总是因缺眠而略感精神不济。他打了个哈欠，心不在焉地搅着咖啡，直到手腕被人用力推了推，才回过神来。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“女王的舞会！”波连娜快活地叫起来。  
  
“你在说什么？”  
  
“莱恩，你还没完全睡醒吗？刚才克洛德在说，他收到了女王的邀请函，请他出席三天后的王宫舞会。我也在受邀之列喔。”  
  
“塔尼亚……女王？”  
  
“不然还能有谁？”  
  
杜澜不由得捏紧了咖啡勺，用力得指节发白，指尖微微颤抖着。  
  
他深吸一口气，脸上慢慢浮起假意的笑容，装出一副心驰神往的神情来，说道：“那可太令人兴奋了！真羡慕你，波连娜。我从没去过这样隆重的场合，做梦都想见见我们的女王陛下呢。”  
  
“是么？”餐桌上首的克洛德忽然出声道。  
  
“像我这样的平民是一辈子也没有机会能见到陛下的吧。”杜澜垂下眼，黯然地说。  
  
“莱恩，别不开心了。干脆你和我一块儿去吧！”波连娜摇着杜澜的手臂，飞快说道。  
  
“我可以吗？”杜澜惊喜地问道。  
  
“这有什么不可以的！你就跟在我身边。”波连娜豪迈地拍了拍杜澜的肩膀。  
  
克洛德把叉子搁在餐巾上，擦了擦嘴，说道：“波连娜，别闹了。女王的舞会非同小可，所有与会嘉宾都由女王本人精心筛选。邀请函上只邀请了我和我的舞伴，还有你，到时候你打算怎样把莱恩小姐带进去？就这样硬闯吗？”  
  
波连娜一听，眼睛立刻亮了起来，忙叫道：“你还没确定舞伴，对吗？”  
  
“我心中已经有了人选。”  
  
“既然还没邀请，那就不作数啦！我给你推荐一个现成的舞伴！”  
  
说着，波连娜朝杜澜摊开双手：“将将将将，莱恩！怎么样？放心，我打包票会把她打扮得光彩照人喔。”  
  
克洛德的眼神在杜澜脸上漫不经心地扫过，看起来似乎不太乐意。他慢条斯理地问道：“不知道莱恩小姐的意见如何？”  
  
“能做王子殿下的舞伴是我的荣幸。”杜澜微笑起来。  
  
“快答应下来啊，克洛德！”波连娜在一旁忙不迭地帮腔。  
  
于是克洛德耸了耸肩，说道：“那好吧，看在你的份上，波连娜。”  
  
身边的波连娜欢呼一声，开始掰着指头对杜澜念叨要给他进行什么样改头换面的改造，可杜澜已经无心再听了，复仇的火焰炙烤着他的胸口，令他暗暗捏紧了拳头。  
  
  
吃过早餐后，波连娜兴致昂扬地拉住杜澜，问道：“舞会那晚，你身为克洛德的舞伴，得和他跳一支开场舞。告诉我，你会不会跳舞？”  
  
杜澜想了想，平民女孩大约是不会跳贵族舞的，于是他立刻撒谎道：“不会。”  
  
“那我来教你！”波连娜兴奋地叫起来。  
  
杜澜噎了噎，只好从善如流地说道：“那可太谢谢你了。”  
  
他们所要跳的是一种普遍流行于星系贵族圈子里的宫廷舞。  
  
波连娜拉起杜澜的双手，把他的右手放在自己的腰际，自己的左手搭在他的上臂，刚向后一仰，迈出一步，就听见后方一个声音凉凉地说道：“波连娜，你确定要这样教？”  
  
克洛德坐在一旁喝着茶，目光在他们交握的手上来回巡梭。  
  
波连娜站直身，好奇地盯着他，“那你说说看，这样有什么不对？”  
  
“你是打算教他和我一起跳男步吗？”  
  
波连娜这才反应过来，噗嗤一声哈哈大笑。  
  
她咯咯笑了好一会儿才止住，说道：“莱恩，对不住，我跳习惯了。那现在由我来跳男步，你跳女步。”  
  
两人姿势别扭地刚跳了几步，波连娜立刻就喊了停。她仰头看着面前这位比自己高了二十多公分的“女伴”，十分苦恼。  
  
“莱恩，你太高了。”波连娜抱怨道，“我们这样跳的话，根本配合不了。”  
  
“不需要再进行双人练习了。你教我一遍舞步，我能记住。”杜澜无奈地说。  
  
“不行！宫廷舞讲究的就是配合，没有经过两个人的大量磨合练习是永远无法跳好的。”波连娜的神情罕见地认真起来了。  
  
“现在可怎么办呢？”波连娜烦恼地原地蹬着脚。  
  
“两位小姐慢慢练舞，我就不打扰了。”克洛德忽然从沙发上站起身。  
  
“哎！我怎么没想到呢！瞧我这个脑子！”波连娜敲了敲自己的后脑勺，激动地嚷起来。  
  
她伸出掌心拦住克洛德的去路，叫道：“你可逃不掉了！莱恩是你的舞伴，你有义务留下来配合她学跳舞！现在由我来做你们的舞蹈老师。”  
  
于是克洛德被严厉的波连娜老师驱赶到了杜澜面前。  
  
波连娜看着克洛德比杜澜高半头的身高差，满意得直点头。  
  
俊男“美女”赏心悦目，她笑眯眯地欣赏了一会儿，便响亮地拍了拍掌，高声指挥道：“克洛德的左手牵住莱恩的右手。”  
  
克洛德朝杜澜点了点头，微微躬身行了个绅士礼，掌心朝上，向他优雅地伸出了左手。  
  
杜澜看着他的手，犹豫了片刻，便把自己的右手轻轻落在克洛德的手中，右手立刻被扣紧捏住了。  
  
“接下来，克洛德的右手扶住莱恩的腰侧，莱恩的左手掌心向下贴在克洛德的手臂上。”  
  
进入教学模式的波连娜变得异常严肃，为了顺利混进舞会，杜澜只得老老实实地照着她的指挥做。  
  
在一个指令一个动作地完整跳完三遍以后，波连娜才勉强同意杜澜去叫醒还在楼上睡觉的杜安。  
  
“总之，时间不多了，这三天里我会监督你们俩抓紧练习。等莱恩喂过孩子吃完饭，你们还要在这里集合，再继续跳上两个小时。明白了吗？”  
  
不得不说，虽然个子小小的，但一旦进入老师状态，波连娜看起来着实有几分可怕。  
  
杜澜的祖母和母亲都是地道的贵族小姐，因此对他的礼仪教育向来十分重视。  
  
杜澜打小就跟着祖母学习宫廷舞，只不过当时还未分化出第二性别，他跳的全是男步。后来嫁给艾利斯特以后，出于各种贵族舞会需要，他也曾用心学过女步。因此跳舞对他来说并不是一件难事。  
  
可他牢记自己现在只是一个不会跳舞的平民，于是要装作笨手笨脚的，故意时不时踩上克洛德一脚，趁机为他软禁自己而报仇。  
  
克洛德今天看起来似乎心情很愉快，不仅对杜澜踩他好几次的事情毫不计较，反而极其耐心地陪他练舞，这倒是令杜澜变得不好意思起来。  
  
对待一个近似于阶下囚的陌生平民依然能维持这样的风度，这个惠勒王子的的确确是个极有涵养为人正派的君子，杜澜心里默默想道。  
  
跳过两次之后，杜澜便假装学会了，开始认真与克洛德磨合跳舞。  
  
克洛德白天时不时有公务在身，于是他们三个人只能固定在吃过晚餐以后每天练习几个小时。好在克洛德与杜澜都不是初学者，即使波连娜的标准再严格，经过三天的练舞，他们也顺利过关了。  
  
“你们这次跳得简直是无懈可击，完美至极！配合得太默契了！”第三天午后最后一次排练完宫廷舞，波连娜激动得叫起来，一改严厉语调，又恢复成了平日里那副快活的模样。  
  
杜澜看见她眼里含的热泪，有点摸不着头脑。  
  
“呜呜，我好开心啊，我从零开始教出了个舞蹈天才。”  
  
杜澜张了张嘴，正要告诉她自己并非什么舞蹈天才，只是以前学过其他类似舞蹈，就听见波连娜抹着眼泪说道：“这是分手过后最让我开心的一件事了。”  
  
于是杜澜闭上了嘴，默默听她开始自吹自擂自己的教学方式如何高明。  



	62. 第十章

“嘿嘿嘿，莱恩，这下你逃不掉了吧！不让我给你打扮，我就立刻告诉克洛德不要带你去喔，反正他看起来也一副很勉强的样子。”波连娜笑得贼兮兮的。  
  
杜澜心中无奈，只得答应下来。  
  
此时距离晚上的舞会还有几个小时的准备时间，排完舞他们先各自回房间。  
  
杜澜洗过澡，吹干头发，仔细戴好假发和瞳贴。他看着镜子里干干净净的脸，心中十分忐忑。  
  
他不知道自己会不会轻易被波连娜认出，可这次别无他法，为了接近塔尼亚，他只能冒险了。万幸的是他当年很少出现在公众场合，因此对外公开的影像资料并不多。加上波连娜本身并非赫尔加人，他打算赌一把。  
  
杜澜穿好浴袍刚走出浴室就听见有人在敲门，门边的投屏出现了波连娜的脸。  
  
“小莱恩，你姐姐我来了喔。”  
  
杜澜走过去，紧张得汗湿的手心握住门把，为她打开了房门。  
  
“快让我看看……”波连娜的声音在看见杜澜的样子时消失了。  
  
杜澜的心跳得极快，胃里像吞了只活兔子，他的表情竭力维持着镇定。  
  
“莱恩，你……”波连娜皱着眉盯住他看。  
  
“她发现了么。”杜澜攥紧掌心，心里暗暗想道。  
  
“真是浪费这天赐的美貌啊！”波连娜大叫起来，她踮起脚凑近杜澜，仔仔细细地打量着他脸上每一处。  
  
“人家化妆是为了美化自己，你呢？化妆用来毁容的吗？！”波连娜嘴里长吁短叹，“能把十分的容貌化成八分，你可真是个鬼才。”  
  
波连娜一把抱起正躺在床上打滚的杜安，对杜澜认真地说道：“莱恩，答应我，既然不会化妆，以后尽量素颜出门好吗？别再把那些死亡眼影和病态腮红一个劲地全往自己脸上糊了。”  
  
杜澜松了口气，脸颊也恢复了些许血色，睁着眼睛说瞎话：“不行。我觉得那样打扮才比较好看。”  
  
“天哪！”波连娜绝望得翻了个巨大的白眼，“看来不止是你的手法出了问题，而是整个审美都走歪了。跟我来吧，你要学的东西太多了。”  
  
波连娜不顾杜安的挣扎，抱着他穿过房门走向自己的房间，嘴里碎碎念道：“教完跳舞还得教化妆，操碎了我的一颗心。没法子，谁叫我们是好闺蜜呢？”  
  
杜安从波连娜的肩膀上伸出手，对着杜澜大叫：“妈妈！妈妈！”  
  
杜澜微笑起来，忙上前几步包住他的小手，轻声安慰：“安安不怕。”  
  
杜澜被波连娜推坐在她豪华的梳妆台前，杜安则乖乖坐在离他不远的沙发上玩玩具，波连娜用一罐从惠勒带来的太妃糖成功收买了他。  
  
杜澜还是没能完全放下心来，于是不动声色地问道：“波连娜，我记得你说过，你从没来过赫尔加星？”  
  
“是啊，这是第一次喔。”  
  
“以前你会关注我们克莱的消息吗？肯定在新闻里见过我们的女王吧？”  
  
波连娜一边研究他的脸部结构，一边思考用怎样的妆容，闻言只是不假思索地说：“没有，你要知道，我从不关心无聊的政治，在我看来，那是Alpha们才要操心的东西。我的时间和精力全部用来关注自己这张美丽的脸和衣帽间里漂亮的裙子都不够，哪里还有闲心去看这些乱七八糟的东西。怎么，女王她也是个像我一样的美人吗？”  
  
见她神情坦然不似作伪，杜澜放松下来，嘴角浮起笑意，说道：“你今晚就会见到她了。”  
  
波连娜定住眼神，盯着他浅浅的笑容看了一会儿，忽然没头没尾地叹了口气，自言自语道：“老天爷不公平，真叫人嫉妒啊。”  
  
波连娜巨大的梳妆台抽屉被塞得满满当当的，各种美妆用品一应俱全。她拉开第一层的底妆抽屉，挑了四瓶搁在台上，又如数家珍地迅速从第二层那几十盘竖立的眼影盘里抽出两盒来。  
  
她一边精挑细选，一边说道：“说起来，看安安的模样，他父亲肯定长得非常英俊吧。你的丈夫在哪儿，怎么没陪在你身边？照理来说，娶了这样姿色的妻子，他应该很有危机感，会时时刻刻把你看得很紧才对。”  
  
杜澜的眼光落在杜安的小脸上，恍惚地发了一会儿愣，半晌才低声说道：“他死了。”  
  
“呃……抱歉啊，莱恩，我不知道……”  
  
杜澜嗯了一声，沉默了下来。  
  
空气顿时变得有些悲伤，波连娜忙转移话题，开玩笑似的说道：“偷偷告诉你一个秘密，我觉得克洛德有意中人。”  
  
杜澜并不感兴趣，但他明白波连娜的好意，于是勉强挤出微笑，随口接道：“你作为未婚妻，看起来并不担心。”  
  
波连娜混合几种底妆，调配出最适合他皮肤的颜色，再快速地用粉底刷均匀扫过他的全脸，手法娴熟地为他上妆。  
  
“老实说，我巴不得他主动向陛下提出解除婚约。这样我不仅不需要承担我父母的责难，还可以顺理成章地和米娅重归于好了。要知道，皇室的婚约，只能由皇室方面来毁约，而我们这些人没有任何资格说不。”  
  
杜澜想起从前的自己，不禁垂下了眼眸。

“莱恩，你觉得克洛德这个人怎么样？”波连娜随意问道。  
  
杜澜把溜到嘴边的“行事古怪、心思深沉”咽了下去，中规中矩地说道：“很有绅士风度。”   
  
“其实我一直在想，克洛德看起来那么禁欲正经，搞不好私底下是个色情狂也说不定。”  
  
杜澜不禁被她一本正经的语气逗乐了，忍不住翘起嘴角：“何以见得？”  
  
“哈哈哈哈，没有依据，我乱猜的啦。不过，他永远都一副斯斯文文的模样，我很难想象他发情的样子哎。”  
  
杜安还在场，话题已经不可避免地滑向少儿不宜的边缘了。于是杜澜轻咳一声，为了扭转谈话方向，破天荒地主动另起话头：“你刚才说克洛德王子有了意中人？”  
  
“女人的直觉。”波连娜神秘一笑。  
  
杜澜不解地皱了皱眉，他果然完全不懂女人。  
  
“不得不说，作为一个女人，你也太过于迟钝了，莱恩。我有时候甚至怀疑你到底是不是女人。”波连娜扒开杜澜的眼皮给他仔细画上内眼线。  
  
杜澜心里一惊，面上却不显露，慢慢说道：“听你说起这件事，我忽然想起曾经听克洛德王子偶然间吐露过，他确实心有所属。”  
  
果不其然，波连娜的注意力瞬间被转移了，她满脸八卦，兴趣盎然地连珠炮似的追问起来：“瞧我说的没错吧！那个人是谁？是男是女？是Alpha、Beta还是Omega？是惠勒人吗？”  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“什么嘛！白白吊人胃口！”波连娜不满地嚷道。  
  
“你可以自己去问他。”  
  
“我才不。他绝不会对我说的。”波连娜说道，“啧啧，要我猜，百分百是个惠勒人。九成九是他宫中的一个侍女。你不知道，自打克洛德醒来，陛下为他安排了一批又一批年轻美貌的贵族Omega供他挑选。他每一个都见过面，但一个也没瞧上。这对于一个年纪正值血气方刚的Alpha男性来说，也太过不正常了。你想想，作为性欲远远高于其他性别的Alpha男性，他素了十几年，醒来以后身边围了那么多Omega，他居然一个也不操，完全不合常理。因此，他不是那方面不行，就是心里有人了。”  
  
杜澜忽然有些佩服起波连娜来。没想到她的八卦听起来竟称得上有条有理，“女人的直觉”倒并非毫无根据。  
  
“既然他对你透露过他心有所属，那么前者基本可以排除。他就是有意中人了。这个意中人会是谁呢？两种可能性，第一，是他在沉睡前就喜欢的人，第二，是醒来后爱上的人。第一种可能性不大，我和他青梅竹马自小一块儿长大，连在学校里都是同班同学，我当年丝毫没有察觉到他对哪个人特别不同。加上那时年纪太小，又已经过了这么多年，哪里还有这么刻骨铭心的感情。因此八成就是第二种了，他醒来后爱上了一个人。那么这个人必定就在他身边。一定是他宫中某个美丽的侍女，每天照顾他的饮食起居，两个人朝夕相处，日久生情，燃起了熊熊爱火，可是因为侍女身份低微，不能被陛下接纳，于是他们碍于悬殊的地位只能转而做地下情人。唉，好惨，没想到克洛德这么苦！”  
  
波连娜唉声叹气了好一会儿，杜澜被她栩栩如生的想象力惊呆了，开始后悔自己起错了话题，于是无言以对地坐在原地，心里期盼这场无情的八卦洗礼赶紧结束。  
  
但他的期盼显然落空了，波连娜似乎完全沉醉于自己幻想出来的悲惨爱情故事里无法自拔，一边为杜澜细细化妆，一边不停絮絮叨叨地说着克洛德和他那个不存在的爱人。而杜澜则暗暗下定决心要找机会尽快凑钱买一个精神力通讯仪。  
  
时间过得从来没有这样漫长，杜澜最近本就因多梦而缺眠，听到后来忍不住闭上沉重的眼皮打了个盹。  
  
睡了不知多久，他刚一醒来，就听波连娜说道：“总之，我希望克洛德和他的爱人能勇敢去向陛下坦白。莱恩，你说对不对？”  
  
杜澜敷衍地嗯了一声。  
  
“好莱恩，我就知道我们想的一样！”  
  
说完，波连娜停住手，把唇刷搁在梳妆台上，兴高采烈地说：“大功告成啦！等我给自己化完妆做完造型，再把你的头发好好弄一弄，我们就可以换上礼服了。”  
  
波连娜向旁边让了一步，不再挡住杜澜的视线，她把右手一摊，指着梳妆镜，说道：“踏哒！你瞧瞧，怎么样？”  
  
杜澜看着镜子中的自己。  
  
不得不说，波连娜的化妆手法的确极为高明。镜子里倒映出来的是一张彻头彻尾的女性脸庞，五官与他本人并无甚改变，但由于许多细节的修饰，总体很难被人认出他原本的身份。  
  
杜澜心中一块大石终于落回原地。  
  
波连娜眼神痴迷地凝视着他，沉醉地说：  
  
“包管今晚所有见过这张脸的人都将一辈子牢记住它，至死也忘不了。这会是我一生中画过最惊艳绝伦的作品。一想到届时别人投向你的眼神，我就又嫉妒又骄傲。你是我的模特，而我就是促成这个完美艺术品背后的妙笔大师！尽管说老实话，我现在甚至完全失去了给自己化妆的欲望。毕竟绝世美人就像太阳，灼眼的光辉会使其他所有星星都黯然失色。不行，仔细想想，我还是得好好拾掇拾掇，毕竟是我来赫尔加星的第一场舞会。莱恩，我告诉你喔，这次是看在你是闺蜜的份上。以后我可不会再带你参加其他活动咯……”  
  
波连娜是个停不下来的话痨，自说自话碎碎念了许久，杜澜却一句也没留神听，只是坐在一旁专注地喂孩子吃牛奶糕，柔声哄他早些睡觉。  
  
波连娜在自己的脸上折腾了许久才勉强满意。她吩咐拉里叫来几个升级下载了最新版美容美发补丁的仿生人为她齐肩的金发精心做造型。  
  
波连娜长着一张甜美的圆脸，一双极大的灰色眼睛，脸上化着精致的妆容，梳成三七分的金发在仿生人的巧手里烫成了复古的大卷，平添了成熟与妩媚。她算不上顶级美女，但也是个非常漂亮夺目的姑娘。  
  
等波连娜全部拾掇完自己，窗外的天色已经开始渐渐暗下来了。  
  
拉里在门外敲门，毕恭毕敬地说道：“波连娜小姐，殿下遣我来提醒您要抓紧时间准备了。”  
  
波连娜把杜澜拉坐在仿生人面前，嘴里不耐烦地回答：“快了快了。”  
  
说罢，她低声嘟哝着：“着什么急啊，还没打扮他的舞伴呢。”  
  
波连娜事无巨细地对仿生人交代了她对杜澜的造型设想，并严格地盯着它的一举一动。  
  
天色完全黑下来时，波连娜才说：“这样可以了。”  
  
杜澜的假发被梳成了中分，露出了整张小巧的脸。耳边的两小股长长的棕发被仿生人分别绕在脑后，一丝不苟地用昂贵的钻石头饰缠绕固定成了一个优美的编发图案，其他棕发则被极自然地烫成了上直下卷的模样，柔顺地垂至腰际。瀑布般棕色的长发在灯光下泛着绸缎似的光泽。  
  
波连娜啧啧欣赏了片刻，便指挥仿生人把下午刚送来她房间里的几件高级定制晚礼服通通摆出来任她挑选。  
  
  
“波连娜小姐，殿下问您到底什么时候才可以出发？”  
  
波连娜正往杜澜没有耳洞的耳垂上夹珍珠耳环，闻言漫声道：“就来就来。”  
  
说着，她嫌弃地打量两眼杜澜脖子上的贴颈金属项圈，皱眉说道：“既然你说有疤痕不能摘，那我不会勉强你，但换个漂亮的总行了吧？”  
  
杜澜匆匆换上波连娜为他精心挑选的花枝形状贴颈钻石项链，刚从试衣间里走出来，就见仿生侍从正把一串红宝石链子在波连娜的后颈处扣好，她最后站在穿衣镜前转了两圈，便命仿生人打开房门。  
  
杜澜穿着高跟鞋提着长长的裙摆，跟在波连娜身后，每一步都走得十分谨慎。今夜万分重要，他不得不抛去一切羞耻心，硬着头皮来做这些他以前做梦也绝没想过自己会做的事。  
  
只是，为了艾利斯特，连性命他都早已豁出去，又何况只是假扮成女人而已。  
  
“你该知道，现在我们已经迟到了，波连娜。这非常失礼。”克洛德正倚靠在门房的窗边仰望月色抽着烟，听见脚步声头也不回地说道。  
  
“克洛德，你要相信，我们值得任何人的等待，包括女王，也包括你。”波连娜不紧不慢地说。  
  
克洛德把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，站直身，转身说道：“看来你的礼仪……”  
  
他身穿黑金相间的传统惠勒王室制服，胸口衣袋处别着一排小小的浅蓝色缎带勋章，上衣扣着几枚稍大的银色六芒星皇家勋章。银发整齐地向后梳着，高高的鼻梁上架着一副复古金丝圆眼镜，整个人看上去高贵不凡，俊美逼人。  
  
他的目光越过波连娜，定定地落在了离她身后几步远的那个身穿白色曳地礼服裙的绝美身影上，愣了好一会儿没能说完下半句话。  
  
波连娜轻笑一声，得意地说道：“你看，我说的半点儿也不错吧？这样的美人难道不值得你等候这区区几分钟吗？”  
  
过了片刻，克洛德王子克制地收回了目光，神情却忽然变得冷淡下来，眼神里藏着叫人看不明白的阴霾。  
  
“你不该这样叫莱恩小姐出风头。”  
  
“只有这样的美人做舞伴才不至于辱没了你尊贵的身份，不是么？”  
  
“我不需要你来多事。”  
  
克洛德转身大步走出门房。  
  
波连娜耸耸肩，扭头对杜澜说道：“可真是稀奇，我们文质彬彬的王子今天是怎么了？”  
  
杜澜向来觉得克洛德王子脾气古怪，心思难猜，闻言只是摇摇头。  
  
“八成是和他的那个地下小情人吵架了。”波连娜笃定地说道。


	63. 第十一章

出发前往王宫的一路上，克洛德都臭着一张脸，侧头一言不发地看着窗外。窗玻璃上杜澜的倒影正安静地垂着眼，看上去正在认真倾听身旁的波连娜叽叽喳喳说话。

其实他的心思早已飞出了这架飞行器，满脑子都在盘算到底该如何接近塔尼亚。

飞行器在王宫外降落，二十四名引路骑士，十六个在前，严密护卫着克洛德的坐骑，八个在后，保护波连娜与杜澜所乘坐的马车。

“他今晚真的很古怪。”波连娜挑开窗帘探头看了看克洛德挺直的背影，皱眉嘟囔着。

杜澜全没心思理会她的话语，自一踏进王宫，那些被他极力压制在深处的回忆和情感便汹涌地浮现出来。他咬紧牙关握住拳头，不断提醒自己要保持冷静与理智。今夜容不得出错，一举一动都必须叫人瞧不出任何破绽来。

马车行进了许久，终于停在了日月星宫前。杜澜准备学着波连娜的动作走下马车，刚要扶住内侍大臣的手臂，横地里忽然有一只手掌向上摊平在他眼前。

杜澜抬眼，看见克洛德脸上淡淡的笑容，“莱恩小姐，请。”

于是杜澜只好把手轻轻搭在他的掌心里。

杜澜刚一走下马车便挣了挣，可克洛德似乎浑然不觉，依然紧紧地捏着他的手。

“王子殿下。”杜澜低声提醒道。

就在这时台阶上一个男人忽然出声：“克洛德王子殿下。”

这声音十分熟悉。语调平缓带着笑意的短短几个字，落在杜澜的耳中竟像一声惊雷，他登时浑身僵硬，再也顾不上自己被克洛德牢牢牵住的那只手，立刻微微低下头去。

克洛德侧了侧身，不着痕迹地挡住杜澜的脸，惊讶地说道：“帕特里克亲王，没想到您也在这里。”  
  
那人身材高大，穿着黑色西服，头戴一顶黑色窄檐礼帽，由内而外散发着一股强烈的军人气质。正是久违了的帕特里克。  
  
帕特里克几步走下台阶，来到了克洛德面前，摘下礼帽对他行了一个点头礼，克洛德脱帽还礼。  
  
“殿下，这几个月您在兰格城住得可还习惯？”  
  
“托亲王的福，我一切都很好。倒是您，您是什么时候抵达的？我竟没有听见半点风声。”  
  
帕特里克顿了顿，笑起来：“只是有件隐秘的私事要去赛奇星办而已。回程途经赫尔加星时，我想起自己已有两年没有回来，于是便中途改了行程，打算回兰格城瞧瞧。正好听说塔尼亚女王今晚要举办一场盛大的舞会，所以我刚一从太空舰下来便直接坐飞行器赶来了王宫。”  
  
“赛奇星的确离赫尔加星很近。”克洛德的眸光闪了闪，不禁把杜澜的手握得更紧，似乎生怕他消失不见，“不知道亲王的私事是否顺利办成了？”  
  
帕特里克的眼神瞬间冷了下来，沉声说道：“没有。”过了片刻，他又恢复成那副和煦的模样，说道：“本就是件不可能的事，我打心底也并没有抱什么希望。就当是一次长途旅行了。”  
  
“这可真叫人遗憾。”克洛德嘴角扬起稍纵即逝的微笑，以一种真诚的语调说道。  
  
帕特里克身边跟着一个漂亮的男性Omega，亲昵地挽着他的手臂。迎风送来一股苹果花香，克洛德的目光不经意地在那Omega脸上扫了一眼，却愣了愣神，接着又假装若无其事地收回眼神，不动声色地轻微挪了挪身体，把杜澜遮得更加严实。  
  
帕特里克早已瞥见克洛德身后站了一个高挑的女人，于是笑道：“这位想必就是殿下的未婚妻波连娜小姐了吧？”  
  
克洛德客气地回答：“您认错了，这位是我今晚的舞伴，莱恩小姐。波连娜走得快，想必已经进去了。”  
  
帕特里克看不清那女人的脸，却能清楚瞧见他们紧紧交握的手，闻言挑了挑眉，露出了然的暧昧神情。  
  
“这么说来，刚才我的确看见一位身着礼服的小姐走过。那么殿下，与其在这里吹冷风，我们不如一起进去？”  
  
“我的荣幸，请。”

克洛德松开杜澜的手，改为紧紧揽住他的腰，一边与帕特里克随意闲谈，一边走上了日月星宫殿前的台阶。  
  
杜澜在甫一认出帕特里克时，脑中便警铃大作。  
  
他当年甚少参加宫廷社交，与女王只在国王的宴会上寥寥见过几次，并没有过交流，更何况是其他贵族和大臣。他原以为这次能够万无一失地顺利混进舞会以接近塔尼亚，可万万没想到帕特里克竟也出现在了这里。  
  
那时候若不是艾利斯特从中阻挠，现在帕特里克便会是他的法定丈夫。  
  
帕特里克对他十分熟稔，而且赛奇星……杜澜心中掀起惊涛骇浪，浑身的血液似乎都在逆流，耳旁嗡嗡响，直到亦步亦趋地被克洛德揽着走到宫门口才稍稍冷静下来。  
  
他深吸一口气，再慢慢吐出。事已至此，惊慌毫无用处，他不能退缩，只能一往无前。  
  
骑士们推开宫门，一室的华丽灯光便透了出来。  
  
日月星宫里人声鼎沸，满室华服男女端着香槟酒杯各自交谈，高高的王座上空无一人，塔尼亚女王显然还没有到来。  
  
一阵响亮的欢迎交响乐伴随着克洛德与帕特里克的出现而在室内奏起，内侍大臣高声叫道：“有请今晚的贵客，来自惠勒星的克洛德王子殿下，与来自远星的帕特里克亲王殿下。”  
  
人群霎时安静下来。他们一行人被两位内侍大臣引着，一路穿过金碧辉煌的大厅，杜澜感到许多视线凝注在他脸上，他强自按捺住忐忑，挺直脊背迎上那些陌生的探究目光。  
  
克洛德与帕特里克的座位被安排在离王座最近的长桌两侧，波连娜早已坐在那里，正与对面一位贵妇人热络地聊天。杜澜刚一落座，便感到一股视线胶在他身上，他抬起眼，正碰上斜对面帕特里克直直投来的眼神。  
  
杜澜心口一跳，面上不显，于是努力露出一个妩媚的笑容，强装镇定地对帕特里克点点头。  
  
帕特里克笑起来，说道：“殿下的舞伴果真美丽非凡，风情万种。”  
  
杜澜尖着嗓子故意矫揉造作地说道：“谢谢亲王的赞美。”  
  
“今夜能得见莱恩小姐这样的佳人，我这一趟旅程也不算白费了。”  
  
杜澜装作捂嘴娇笑起来。  
  
克洛德搁在杜澜腰侧的手紧了紧，忽然说道：“帕特里克亲王，我要携伴去与几个同僚打招呼，先失陪了。”  
  
“您请便。”  
  
帕特里克看着他们离去的背影皱起眉。坐在他身旁的Omega紧张地说道：“亲王殿下，那个女人是Beta……”  
  
帕特里克嗤笑一声，侧过脸看着他，“怎么？”  
  
Omega撒娇似的摇了摇他的手，“您不是只喜欢Omega吗？那女人虽然很美，但她只是个Beta。”  
  
“你以为我看上她了？”  
  
“从刚才起，您的眼神就一直盯着她。”Omega委屈地说道。  
  
“那是克洛德的女伴。看他那副老虎护食的模样，我可没兴趣和他争。”帕特里克抿了一口香槟，懒懒地说道，“何况那女人言谈举止间俗气轻浮令人生厌，尽管外表惊艳，可我也曾见过美貌绝伦不下于她的脸庞，因此并不感到多么惊奇。我只是觉得那女人给我的感觉似曾相识，似乎在哪里见过。可这样一张脸，能叫每个见过她的人都一世难忘，没道理我会不记得。”  
  
Omega随口道：“或许她只是哪个星球的小明星，您偶然在广告里见过也不奇怪。”  
  
帕特里克想了想，便道：“反正只是个无关紧要的女人，没必要为她多费心神。”  
  
Omega把脸颊在帕特里克的肩上蹭了蹭，讨好地央求：“对呀！亲王殿下，咱们在赫尔加星多四处游玩几天吧？我从小就很向往这里呢！”  
  
帕特里克捏住他的下巴，迷醉地看着这张与他心上人有七分相似的脸，深深嗅闻着他身上的苹果花香水味，心口热了起来，忍不住凑近他的嘴唇。  
  
“我答应你。”  
  
尾音吞没在唇齿间。  
  
一被带离帕特里克，杜澜紧绷的神经便放松了些许，于是终于后知后觉地留意到那只始终紧贴在他腰际的手。  
  
克洛德搂得很紧，杜澜轻轻挣扎了几下，没能挣开，这里四处人多眼杂，许多眼神粘在他们身上，他不想叫人瞧出不对劲，只得含着怒气凑到克洛德耳边轻声道：“王子殿下，请放开我。见同僚这种事，难道不是应该携您的未婚妻前去么？”  
  
温热的气息拂在克洛德的耳畔，他像被火燎到了，猛地侧头盯住杜澜，目光从他的双眼一直向下落在他的嘴唇上。  
  
半晌，他移开眼神，嘴角扬起一贯的优雅笑容，压低声音说道：“看来是我打搅了莱恩小姐勾搭帕特里克亲王的好事？”  
  
“请你不要胡说八道。”杜澜沉下脸。  
  
“如果你想，大可以现在就坐回到亲王身边去，我绝不阻拦。”克洛德倾身把嘴唇凑得他极近，远远看去像极了一个吻，“虽然与我无关，但出于好意我还是有必要提醒你一句——亲王只钟爱男性Omega，所以莱恩小姐还是收起那些不必要的痴心妄想比较好。当然，假如现在莱恩小姐打算告诉我，你突然变成了男性Omega，那就正对亲王的胃口呢。”  
  
杜澜捏紧手指，心中又惊又怒，脸上却立刻浮起微笑：“我倒是没想到王子殿下的想象力竟会如此天马行空。此刻我就站在你面前，又怎么可能会突然变成其他性别？”  
  
克洛德一本正经地点点头，煞有介事地说道：“这的确是不可能的事。因此，我才苦口奉劝莱恩小姐，还是不要把你的魅力全浪费在亲王身上为好。”  
  
“那么多谢殿下一片多余的好心了，可惜我暂时并没有这个打算。”杜澜冷冷地说道。  
  
这时又响起一阵交响乐声打断了二人你来我往的交锋，乐声停止，接着一个高亢的声音叫道：  
  
“有请至高无上的女王陛下！”


	64. 第十二章

杜澜被克洛德拥着快步向长桌边的座椅走去，脑袋却不住地向声音来处张望。他的心思再也顾不上其他，丝毫没有发觉到身旁人的眼神尽落在自己的侧脸上，揽在他腰际的手也贴得更紧。  
  
两排侍卫队簇拥着一袭蓝绿色宝石礼服的塔尼亚，穿过全场行站礼的安静人群，沿着长长的红毯，从雕花大门缓缓走向王座。  
  
待塔尼亚落座，她做了个双手下压的手势，高声说道：“请坐。”  
  
众人这才纷纷坐下。  
  
塔尼亚发表了个简单的致辞，便吩咐侍从为各位贵宾上菜。  
  
在上了第一道菜后，按照传统王室礼仪，塔尼亚走下王座与几位重要贵宾进行例行交谈。她首先走到离王座最近的长桌边，来到克洛德与波连娜身旁，微微一笑：“克洛德王子殿下，斯宾塞国王陛下最近可还安好？”  
  
克洛德举起香槟，笑道：“女王陛下，我父亲近来身体康健，劳您费心了。”  
  
“据闻这次殿下回惠勒还带来了未婚妻波连娜小姐？”塔尼亚的眼神落到了克洛德右手边的波连娜片刻，又移到了紧邻克洛德左手的杜澜身上。  
  
她的眼神在杜澜的脸上停滞了好一会儿才收回来，微笑道：“不知这两位美丽的小姐，哪一位是王子殿下的未婚妻？”  
  
波连娜款款站起身，提起裙摆行了个屈膝礼，说道：“尊贵的女王陛下，很高兴见到您。”  
  
“波连娜小姐，欢迎你来赫尔加星，愿你有个愉快的旅程。”  
  
“感谢陛下的祝福，赫尔加星美丽富庶，令人流连忘返。”  
  
“请波连娜小姐以后一定要常来赫尔加游玩。”塔尼亚转头注视着杜澜，笑问：“那么这位美丽的小姐也是来自惠勒的贵客吗？”  
  
克洛德说道：“陛下，这是我今夜邀请的舞伴，莱恩小姐。”  
  
杜澜定了定神，从容地站起，矮下身行了礼，恭敬地说道：“陛下，见到您是我的荣幸。”  
  
塔尼亚的目光在杜澜脸上流连不去，笑容不变，问道：“王子殿下的舞伴竟不是波连娜小姐么？”  
  
波连娜说道：“莱恩是我在赫尔加交到的好友，她向来仰慕陛下，因此我和克洛德便带她来瞻仰您的威仪。”  
  
塔尼亚摇着手里的香槟，兴味盎然地盯住杜澜，微笑道：“哦？是这样么，莱恩小姐？”  
  
杜澜扬起一抹笑意，“是的，陛下。”  
  
“这真是个意外之喜。我向来想要结识像莱恩小姐这样的年轻朋友，奈何国家事物繁杂，今夜我与你一见投缘，或许等舞会结束，你可以留下来与我单独彻夜长谈。”塔尼亚在他身边低声说道，她把最后几个音节咬得很重，戴满戒指的冰凉手指轻浮地缓缓蹭过他裸露的手臂。  
  
杜澜明白了她露骨的言外之意，猛然握紧了手心，可脸上却泛起含羞带怯的媚态笑意，轻声答道：“谢陛下，这是我的荣幸。”  
  
塔尼亚满意地点点头，又绕过了他们，去到长桌对面，与帕特里克寒暄起来。  
  
杜澜坐下身，胸腔里的心跳得极快，泛白的指节紧紧地抠着桌布，方能极力克制住从他胃中泛起的阵阵呕意。  
  
他从前便早已知道塔尼亚好色至极，情人无数。可是他从未想过要以这种龌龊的方式来接近她，直到方才塔尼亚对他做出那种下流暗示，他脑中忽然轰然一声，惊怒之下却才发觉到这竟是他能接近塔尼亚、并甚至趁其不备把她杀死的唯一方法。  
  
一想到今夜可能要与塔尼亚做些什么，那种窒息似的恶心令他头皮发麻，手指颤抖，只恨不得立刻死去。  
  
杜澜用力闭了闭眼，深呼吸好几次，才勉强压下那种灭顶的痛苦。他的眼睛变得通红，垂下睫毛呆呆地玩弄着餐盘上的面包刀，心里出神地想着：“她杀了我的丈夫，而今夜我却要去向我的仇人献身，多么肮脏。可是……只要能为艾利斯特报仇，就算豁出我这条性命也无关紧要，何况是这具微不足道的肉体。等杀了塔尼亚，我再在艾利斯特的坟前自我了断。”  
  
“我没想到你竟会愚蠢到这个地步。”  
  
一个声音打断了杜澜的思考，他抬起眼，正对上克洛德冰冷的浅蓝双眸。  
  
杜澜从没见过这位文质彬彬的优雅王子露出如此可怕的神情，但他心中全然惦念着自己的心事，早已无暇探究他人的情绪变化。  
  
杜澜嘴角浮起虚假的笑容，漫不经心地说道：“殿下，尽管我虚荣又肤浅，可我并不愚蠢。您瞧，我只不过是想找个能给我带来数不尽荣华富贵的靠山而已，现在我的好机会来了。”  
  
克洛德凝视着他，好一会儿忽然笑起来：“既然如此，那莱恩小姐为什么不直接来找我？”  
  
杜澜闻言只是摇头轻笑：“殿下是又在和我开玩笑么？还是您忘了，您的未婚妻此刻正坐在您的身旁。”  
  
“所以你宁可去向塔尼亚女王投怀送抱么？”  
  
杜澜耸耸肩，装出一副无所谓的神情，说道：“如您所见，我就是这样的自甘下贱，满心想的只是要攀上一个富有又有权势的情人来供我胡乱挥霍。虽然亲王瞧不上我，可既然现在陛下对我感兴趣，这就是我天大的好运了。”  
  
克洛德胸口剧烈起伏，过了片刻，他狠狠把餐巾扔在盘子里，豁然站起身，拉开椅子离开了座位。  
  
“喂，克洛德，现在正是宴会，你要去哪儿？”波连娜急忙压低声音问道。  
  
“去抽烟。”克洛德丢下一句话，便掏出烟盒叼住一根烟，在众目睽睽之下，径直大步走到阳台上去吞云吐雾。  
  
波连娜看见女王投来的不悦目光，忙打着哈哈道：“陛下，克洛德他身体略有不适，需要去透透气，请您谅解他的失礼。”  
  
女王点了点头，语气生硬地说道：“还请殿下保重身体。”  
  
又上了一道菜，众人便纷纷收回眼神，各自低头进食。  
  
“莱恩！克洛德怎么了？我见你们刚才似乎在交谈。”波连娜悄悄挪坐在克洛德留出的空位上，用手肘捅了捅杜澜，一脸八卦地低声问道。  
  
杜澜垂下眼，心不在焉地搅着碗里的奶油蘑菇汤，自嘲似的轻声说道：“大概是不堪忍受与我这样庸俗下贱的娼妓坐在一起吧。”  
  
“莱恩，你在自言自语些什么？”波连娜皱起眉，并没有听清楚杜澜的话语，于是她自顾自地说道，“太奇怪了，克洛德从来没有这样失礼过！要知道，陛下对他的管教自小就极为严格。这么多年来，我从没见他失态，就连一次也没有。可现在这已经是他今晚的第二次了，之前还只是突然发脾气，谁知这次竟比之前还要离谱得多，居然在皇家宴席刚开始时就一声不吭地突然离席……”  
  
杜澜抬起头，看见王座上塔尼亚向他投来的暧昧眼神，那如有实质的贪婪目光如同一尾滑腻冰冷的蛇，从他裸露在外的皮肤一寸寸滑过，他感到脊背发凉，汗毛直立，一股又一股令人作呕的反胃感在他身体里翻江倒海。  
  
杜澜迎着塔尼亚的眼神，挤出一抹惑人的笑容，餐桌下的指尖几乎抠破掌心。  
  
波连娜回过头，伸长脖子向阳台看去，隐约瞧见克洛德正沐浴在氤氲的月色中，背倚着栏杆，面朝宴会厅抽烟，明明灭灭的火光里，他落寂的眼神直直地穿过来，投进宴会厅中，落在波连娜身旁的某处。  
  
波连娜收回目光叹了口气，说道：“克洛德正在抽烟发呆，看起来心情很糟糕。大概是失恋了吧。没搞错的话，这可是他的初恋。”  
  
直到众人用完晚餐，克洛德也没再回来。  
  
晚宴完毕，众人从宴会厅鱼贯进入到隔壁那间美轮美奂的舞会厅里，女王的舞会总算正式开始了。  
  
波连娜到处东张西望，急得像热锅上的蚂蚁，跺着脚咬牙道：“这个克洛德到底在哪里啊？阳台上也找不见人，再过一会儿舞会就要由你们开场了。”  
  
按照王室的惯例，开场舞要由全场最尊贵的客人携其舞伴一同为国王或者女王陛下献上。  
  
随着交响乐曲的升起，人们安静落座，大厅的灯光渐渐暗了下来，只余下正中间舞池处那一束亮如白昼的大灯。  
  
独自坐在上首的塔尼亚女王高声说道：“感谢各位贵宾的到来，希望大家都能渡过一个愉快的夜晚。那么，舞会正式开始。”  
  
随着塔尼亚的声音落下，杜澜的鼻端忽然闻见一股淡淡的烟草味，接着他的右手被人紧紧扣住了。  
  
波连娜惊喜地小声叫道：“克洛德！亏我还在担心你要爽约！”  
  
克洛德一言不发，牢牢牵着杜澜向黑暗的大厅中唯一的那束光亮缓缓走去。  
  
站在炫目的白光下，他们相互优雅行礼。两个人视线相交时，杜澜愣了愣。  
  
过于强烈的灯光打在彼此的脸上，杜澜眼中所见，克洛德王子望向自己的眼神变得前所未有的清晰。那些深藏在这双冰蓝色双眸里的复杂情感似乎第一次对他展露出小小的冰山一角。  
  
杜澜一怔。  
  
可他还没来得及察觉出那眼神里暗流涌动的危险气息，一旁的交响乐演奏台便奏起了悠扬的小提琴声，他们牵住手，像过去三天里排练过的无数次那样，踏着音符的节拍，开始了你来我往的舞步与旋转。尽管身体配合得默契无比，他们的眼中却各怀心事。


	65. 第十三章

“太棒了！”

乐声停下的时候，波连娜亢奋的尖叫声响彻了整个安静的大厅，众人纷纷侧目，有人低声嘟哝着“没教养的惠勒种”。可波连娜毫不在乎，跳起来对走出舞池的二人挥动双手。

等他们走到波连娜身边，流水般的钢琴音符响起，舞会正式开场，人们陆续两两牵着手走进了舞池里。

跳过舞后，杜澜的脸颊泛起诱人的桃粉色，额角与鼻尖上都沁出了薄薄的汗珠。克洛德的手搭在他的腰际，极深的目光盯住他，喉结情不自禁地滚动几下。

“配合得简直天衣无缝！比过去三天的任何一次都要更完美。”波连娜按捺不住激动，骄傲地说道。

杜澜露出浅浅的微笑，看她这副模样，忍不住打趣道：“是老师教得好。”

波连娜叉着腰昂起头：“那是当然的！”

说着，她转了转她的大眼睛，灰眼珠上下打量着克洛德，见他似乎已经恢复正常，便按捺不住好奇心，立刻忙不迭追问起来：“说说看，你今天到底怎么回事？为什么会这样失礼？居然在女王的宴会无故离席！即使以我的礼仪标准，这也过于无礼了。”

杜澜不动声色地挣脱了克洛德的手，走到了波连娜的另一侧落座。

克洛德握紧掌心，危险地眯了眯眼睛，嘴角却扯出笑容，随口敷衍道：“不要小题大作，波连娜。我只是突然犯了烟瘾而已。”

波连娜翻了个巨大的白眼，“你以为我会信你的鬼话吗？不想说就算了。”

不一会儿，波连娜便应了一个陌生男人的邀请去舞池里跳舞，杜澜则拒绝了所有试图上前与他搭讪的男男女女，独自坐在那里。隔着礼服裙，他轻轻婆娑着藏在内衬里的那把餐刀，脑中反复思考今夜的刺杀计划。  
  
克洛德坐在他的身后，背靠着柔软的椅子，任由自己的眼神放肆地落在杜澜的侧脸上，后者正出神地望着舞池里的人们。

克洛德舔了舔嘴唇，又犯起了瘾。他摸出烟盒，抽出里头最后一支烟夹在指间。  
  
休息区的灯光很暗，在烟草燃起的云烟雾绕中他细细瞧着前方那个人剪影的轮廓，从他饱满的额头，浓密的长睫毛到秀挺的鼻梁，再到精巧的下巴，每一处线条都是说不出的流丽优美。他看得入了迷，直到烟烫着了手指才回过神来。  
  
他心里再清楚明白不过，这如疽附骨的瘾并不是烟瘾，而是心瘾。抽再多的香烟也无法缓解分毫，它的解药只有坐在他身前一臂之遥的这个人。

杜澜瞧上去满腹心事，克洛德知道他大概又在想念他的亡夫。  
  
直到今夜的宴席上，他听见了杜澜与塔尼亚的低声交谈，才明白过来，这个痴心的Omega为了替克莱国王报仇，竟不惜爬上塔尼亚的床，不计后果地打算与她同归于尽。  
  
胸口被酸涩的痛苦填满，克洛德心烦意乱地将烟头摁在烟灰缸里用力捻灭，手中的空烟盒不知何时早已被捏成一团变形的废纸。  
  
  
帕特里克拧起眉，远远地看着那坐在一前一后的男女。  
  
从开场舞开始，克洛德和他的舞伴便勾起了他难得的兴趣。或者也可以说，他们本来就是全场瞩目的焦点，无论是出于克洛德尊贵的身份和英俊的脸庞，还是那女人石破天惊的美貌，亦或是他们跳舞时配合出的惊人默契，哪一点都足够今夜嘉宾上百年的谈资。  
  
许多人都在偷偷地看着他们，克洛德也不例外，可他与他们不同。  
  
他只是觉得那个女人似曾相识，却无论如何也记不起自己在哪里见过她。因此他一直在暗暗观察他们二人。越是看得久，那个女人的举止神态所带来的熟悉感就越浓，可这种呼之欲出的感觉只隔了最后一层薄薄的纸，就怎么也无法捅破了。他甚至进入精神力书架，也没能在浩瀚的记忆中找到关于这个女人的一丝线索。  
  
多年的军旅生涯令他训练出了非凡的直觉，他凭本能察觉到这女人的身上藏着一个天大的秘密。  
  
与其被动地盯梢，倒不如主动出击，帕特里克穿过空荡荡的坐席，走到杜澜身边，微微躬身，伸出一只手来，微笑道：“莱恩小姐，可否赏脸与我跳一支舞？”  
  
帕特里克从前跟着艾利斯特做副手时，以擅长审讯而闻名军部。只要他想，他能轻易看穿任何嫌疑犯的破绽。  
  
此刻帕特里克便一眼不眨地盯着他的脸，自然没有错过这女人眼睛里稍纵即逝的那一丝惊慌，但旋即女人掩饰得很快，立刻对他露出虚情假意的谄媚笑容。  
  
“看来她也认得我，而且伪装手段不赖。”帕特里克心想，“事情变得有趣起来了。”  
  
帕特里克不由得加深了笑容。  
  
“亲王殿下，您瞧，我刚才跳了开场舞，已经消耗尽了体力，现在实在有些累了。如果与你跳舞，怕是会笨手笨脚冒犯您。”  
  
帕特里克敏锐地发觉到这矫揉造作的甜腻声音或许并非这“女人”的本音。  
  
他客气地说：“既然如此，那我不好勉强。刚好我觉得有些无聊，莱恩小姐，你现在有空与我聊聊天，一起打发打发时间吗？”  
  
他看见杜澜愣了一瞬，又马上扯出笑容，答道：“当然，这是我的荣幸。”  
  
帕特里克便毫不客气地紧挨着他坐在了他的右手边。他刚一坐下，就听见一阵脚步声，一个高大的男人逆光站在他们面前，投下的影子笼罩了杜澜全身。  
  
克洛德王子的脸在阴影中叫人看不分明，只听得见他用温文尔雅的腔调说道：“莱恩小姐，介意我坐在你的身边吗？”  
  
杜澜仰起脸与克洛德对视了片刻，说道：“自然可以，请王子殿下自便。”  
  
克洛德在杜澜的左手边落座。  
  
帕特里克见状勾起嘴角，饶有兴致地说道：“看来美人魅力无边，连旁边的座位都这样抢手。”  
  
克洛德微微一笑，说道：“的确。不过我却是为了亲王您而来。”  
  
“这倒是出乎我的意料之外，殿下。”帕特里克笑容不变。  
  
“我父亲嘱咐过我，要多与那些充满智慧与勇气的智者谈话交流，向他们学习。在我看来，帕特里克亲王便是如今星系里为数不多的智者之一了。我向来想找机会与您进行长谈，今晚正是难得的好时机。”  
  
帕特里克的目光慢慢从克洛德移到杜澜，又移回到克洛德。他不知道这女人到底何方神圣，竟能惊动这位星系未来的唯一霸主为她解围。难道只是因为色令智昏，出于Alpha天生的占有欲，不喜欢自己的情妇与任何陌生人打交道？  
  
他用拳头撑着下颌，露出了然于胸的微笑，说道：“殿下，您太客气了，与您的父亲伟大的斯宾塞国王陛下相比，我愚蠢得像一根路边的杂草，远远称不上什么智者。都说虎父无犬子，想必殿下您也是聪明绝顶，谋略过人。一直以来，我就非常想与您聊天畅谈。只不过，在这样多情的场合，这样浪漫的夜晚，坐在这样绝色的佳人身旁，大谈国事、军务、经济和政治岂不是很煞风景？也会令夹在我们中间的莱恩小姐感到无趣吧？”  
  
帕特里克的这番话原本只是打算兜着圈子把话题重新引到杜澜身上，谁知后者脑子竟转得极快，帕特里克话音刚落，他便立刻捂住嘴夸张地打了个呵欠，做作地笑了几声，嗔道：“只听两位殿下的几句交谈，我就开始想打瞌睡啦。我没念过几年书，连大字都认不得几个，根本听不懂殿下们的高深话题，坐在这里反而闹笑话呢。我看见波连娜已经跳完舞了，我这就去找她。”  
  
说着，他施施然站起身，对克洛德和帕特里克分别行了礼，轻快地说道：“王子殿下，亲王殿下，我虽然身份低微，但也明白国家大事不是我这种平民有资格听见的。所以请恕我先失陪了。”  
  
帕特里克侧过脸，看见克洛德追随着杜澜背影的眼神，不禁心里一惊。他想不到这位王子殿下竟对这个来历不明的女人动了真心。  
  
“克洛德王子铁了心要护着她，看样子，今夜我是无论如何也找不到机会盘问这个名叫莱恩的女人了，”帕特里克心想，“不过她既然只是王子的情妇，与我就并没有什么相干了，没必要为了探究一个陌生女人的身份而得罪整个星系未来的实权皇帝。”  
  
于是他打了个响指，示意侍从为他们端上酒水，转头对克洛德微笑道：“王子殿下，不如我们一边饮酒一边畅谈？”  
  
  
杜澜一直走到舞池边，紧绷的身体才稍稍放松下来。他回头望了一眼来时的方向，正对上克洛德王子没来得及收回的眼神。  
  
杜澜愣了愣，心里又浮起那种怪异的感觉。自从开场舞时相互行礼开始，今夜每每与克洛德接触，这种萦绕不去的强烈感觉便会紧紧缠住他。就好像是被某种藏在暗处的危险野兽死死盯住了，时时刻刻想要将他嚼碎吞进喉咙里。  
  
杜澜忍不住又朝那个角落看了一眼，这次克洛德王子没再看他，正仰头喝香槟，反而是帕特里克隔着很远对他笑着点点头。  
  
那股灼热的怪异感觉还在。杜澜努力忽略掉这种不适感，对帕特里克回以一个僵硬的笑容，头也不回地去找舞池里的波连娜。  



	66. 第十四章

舞会一直持续到午夜才结束。

波连娜兴致很高，一直到听见女王宣布散场，她依然处于亢奋中。

“好久没这么开心过了！”波连娜对杜澜高声说道。

想到这个时刻终于即将到来，他总算能为艾利斯特手刃仇人，杜澜心中快意，顺手拦下路过的侍从，夺过他盘子里的两杯香槟，仰头一饮而尽。

“我也是！”他露出了苏醒以来的第一个发自真心的笑容。

他虽然向来不胜酒力，但好在香槟度数不高，不易喝醉。两杯酒水下肚，尽管他的体温开始升高，脸颊上也浮起淡淡的绯红云霞，但神志依然清明。

他的眼睛变得异常明亮，灿烂的笑颜映衬着芙蓉般的脸，就连波连娜都不禁看呆了。

“你笑起来真好看。”过了好一会儿她才呆呆地说道。

杜澜笑着看进波连娜的双眼，认真地说：“波连娜，这些天谢谢你了。很高兴在最后的日子还能交到一个新朋友。”

“嗯？你醉了吗，莱恩？”波连娜一头雾水地问道。

杜澜抿了抿嘴，笑容渐渐褪去，垂下眼轻声道：“也很抱歉我利用了你，我不会奢求你的原谅。如果事成，你或许会不可避免地受到我的连累，但我已无路可走，只能用这样卑劣的手段了。好在王子殿下势大，你是他的未婚妻，他一定能好好保护你。”

“你在说什么胡话？我怎么一点也听不懂。”波连娜被他这番道别宣言式的话语弄糊涂了，伸手摸了摸他滚烫的额头。

“波连娜，莱恩，我们该走了。”终于摆脱了帕特里克的克洛德穿过大厅，大步向他们走来。

看见波连娜的手搁在杜澜脸上，他不悦地拧起眉。

“你在做什么，波连娜？”

“莱恩好像发烧了，开始说些奇奇怪怪的话。克洛德，你来摸摸看。”波连娜担忧地说道。

克洛德刚一抬起手，杜澜立刻向后退了一大步，微笑起来：“没事，我只是有些醉了而已。”

他防备的姿态，克洛德瞧得一清二楚。于是他垂下握紧的手，若无其事地说道：“那就好。波连娜，莱恩小姐，我们该回去了。”

“我还有些事得留下处理。”杜澜笑着说道，“请殿下带波连娜先回去。”

接着，他看向波连娜，神情恳切，低声说道：“请你回去帮我看看安安，不知道他有没有好好睡觉，如果可以的话，替我……替我给他一个晚安吻。”

他的声音有不易察觉的颤抖，而后像是忽然对舞会厅的穹顶产生了浓厚兴趣，他仰起头瞪大眼睛盯着那些彩绘的天使图案。

克洛德的目光顺着他那绷得笔直的雪白颈项上移，到他倔强的嘴角，最后落在了他眼角悄然滑落的晶莹水光上。

克洛德再也不堪忍受心口处这种焦灼的痛苦，他不想再压抑冲动，上前一把拽住杜澜的手，扯着他大步向大厅出口走去。

“哎？怎么了？”状况外的波连娜忙拨开人群，小跑着跟上。

杜澜极力扭动被抓住的左手，企图挣脱克洛德铁钳一般的桎梏，却无计可施。他被跌跌撞撞地拖着走出舞会厅，穿过宴会厅，一直走到日月星宫大门前的台阶下才停住。

“放开我！”杜澜压低声音怒气冲冲地喝道。

克洛德却充耳不闻。

“你到底想做什么！”

克洛德闻言侧过脸，深深地看着他。

“你会知道的。”

“听着，我不管你的身份是如何高贵，我的事都轮不到你来管。”杜澜咬牙说道。

“我管定了。”

杜澜顿时怒火攻心，再不顾大庭广众之下，气得扬起空闲的那只手就要打克洛德，可他的手还没碰着对方，手腕就被他的另一只手给牢牢捏住了。

这时，波连娜才气喘吁吁地赶到，好奇地打量着他们的手，问道：“现在又是什么情况？”

“没事。”克洛德和杜澜头也不回，异口同声地说道。

杜澜愣了愣，不由得与克洛德对视了一秒，接着又满脸愠怒地移开了视线。

骑马的骑马，坐马车的坐马车，与会的嘉宾们陆陆续续离去了。

只过了片刻，他们就等来了一辆马车，克洛德不由分说地抱起挣扎的杜澜，把他强行塞了进去，又命令目瞪口呆的波连娜赶紧自己坐上去。

他刚一跨上自己的白马，调转马头准备离开，就听见一个声音叫道：“王子殿下。”

克洛德回头一看，是帕特里克。

他心中焦躁万分，却只能耐着性子，跳下马背，微笑着说道：“亲王，原来您也没有离去。”

帕特里克神情严肃，上前几步凑到克洛德身边，低声说道：“抱歉，我恐怕要打扰殿下几分钟时间了。就在刚才，我接到了一个线报，是关于前克莱国王艾利斯特的。”

克洛德霎时收起笑容，肃然道：“您请说。”

帕特里克谨慎地看了看四周，说道：“这里人多眼杂，不是谈话的好地方。前方不远处有个小花园，请殿下随我来。”

克洛德沉吟片刻，说道：“好，不过要请亲王殿下稍等。”

说着，他快步走到马车边，拉开车门，掀起门帘，整个车厢内部尽收眼底。杜澜正抱着膝盖坐在软垫上，看起来仍在生气，看也不看他一眼。见状克洛德勾了勾唇角，转脸对波连娜说道：“你和莱恩小姐先在这里等我一会儿。”

“你去哪儿？”波连娜问道。

“我很快回来。”克洛德答非所问。

  
“亲王，您打算告诉我的这个密报，指的就是克莱国王或许尚在人间的消息？”克洛德皱着眉问道。

“是的，殿下。据称有一个与艾利斯特国王长得极为相似的人最近在远星出没过。”

“大千世界无奇不有，两个人长得相似倒并不是什么稀奇事。”

“话虽如此，可是现在民间已经开始传出流言蜚语，说如今埋在皇室陵墓下的并非真正的艾利斯特国王，而是一个与他长得一样的冒牌货。真正的艾利斯特国王正潜伏在星系不为人知的某处暗中培养势力，伺机为当年的事报仇。”

“人们总是喜欢围绕王室编造一些不着边际的流言，亲王您无须当真。”

“话虽如此，可我一直有种挥之不去的强烈预感，艾利斯特国王并没有真正死去，未来的某一天里他就会回来。要知道，以往我的预感总是会成真。因此，我想冒昧向殿下请教一个问题。”

“您请说。”

“当年塔尼亚女王将昏迷的艾利斯特国王交给了您的父亲尊贵的斯宾塞国王陛下处置。不知会不会存在这种可能性，在将他送往惠勒的漫漫途中，有人偷天换日把他救下了，实际到达惠勒的却不是他本人？”

帕特里克的异想天开令克洛德不禁在心中哑然失笑。

他没想到在克莱国王死去的一年多后，他当年投下的巨大阴翳依旧能叫他这位前下属闻风丧胆，战战兢兢。

克莱国王到底死没死，他自然再清楚不过。可他并不打算向帕特里克透露其中的实情，于是便按捺下恨不得立刻回去见心上人的迫切心情，与他耐心地周旋了一会儿，随口安慰了几句后，便找了个体面的借口，礼数周全地脱身而去。

此时日月星宫前已经变得空空荡荡了，只有二十四名骑士守着一匹健壮的白马，和一辆华丽的四轮马车。

克洛德矫健地跳上马，一甩缰绳，高喝一声，一行人便浩浩荡荡地向宫外而去。

马蹄在宫门外停下时，克洛德那颗悬着的心总算放下了。

他的心情变得轻松起来，立即翻身下马，在马车边站定，微笑地伸出手，彬彬有礼地说道：“莱恩小姐，波连娜，请下车。我们已经出王宫，可以回别墅了。”

有人从里向外推开了车门，一只手掀开帘子，波连娜伸出脑袋问道：“我们难道真的不等莱恩了吗？”

克洛德脸色剧变，猛地一把扯下门帘，朝里看去，空空如也的车厢里果真只剩波连娜一个人。

“杜……莱恩去哪儿了！”克洛德胸口剧烈起伏，咬牙问道。

“你刚一走，就有一位内侍大臣来请莱恩，说是女王陛下有事找她，莱恩就跟他走了。她临走时说让我们不必等她回去。这是什么意思？难道她……”

克洛德的眼神变得极其可怕，身上也开始不自觉地散发出惊人的Alpha威压。波连娜乍一感受到，就被吓得浑身僵硬，软着身体，抖着嘴唇，连话也说不出来了。

“你先坐飞行器回去。”

克洛德丢下这句话，便迅速跨上马，向即将关闭的宫门飞驰而去。

克洛德胸中又是焦急又是惊怒，不等通传和骑士护送，就从半关的宫门擅自闯了进去。

他把鞭子舞得飒飒生风，白马吃痛，速度快得几乎要把人颠下马去。把追赶在克洛德身后的十六名骑士远远甩在了后头。

克洛德一边骑马，一边连通了他手腕上的素银镯，那是他打一出生就由母亲为他佩戴上的通讯仪。这些天为了不引起杜澜的怀疑，他早已将克莱国王的戒指藏在了保险箱里。

他驾轻就熟地调出了戴在杜澜脚踝上的追踪器，眼前立刻浮现了一幅详细的闪点地图，和一个房间的实时画面。

“莱恩小姐，这是您的茶，请用。陛下有事耽搁了，特意吩咐我请您在此稍候片刻。”

“有劳大人了。”

与此同时，他耳中听见杜澜在与一个陌生的男人交谈。

简短的交谈过后，除了一些细微的杂声，耳边再无其他响动。画面一动不动，想必此时杜澜正安静地坐在这偌大王宫的某一个房间里，等待着塔尼亚的到来。

克洛德心中焦灼，把着缰绳，依照地图上那个小小闪光点的方向，更加凶狠地甩下马鞭。伴随着一声长长的嘶鸣，马蹄朝着西北方向急速奔去，快得像一道暗夜里一闪而过的白光。


	67. 第十五章

这是一间陌生的房间。  
  
大片璀璨夺目的水晶灯从红金相间的彩绘穹顶垂下，满墙的壁纸尽是血一般的深红，墙上挂满了以塔尼亚为主角的各色油画和摄影作品。造型别致的金属家具上摆置了众多银制烛台和古董花瓶，每一把孔雀蓝椅子的边缘都雕刻着繁复的花纹。  
  
房间里最显眼的还要数那一张巨大的床。一眼望去便能看见那由纯金打造的四根柱子上的华美雕花，几片厚重的猩红色床幔被分别齐整地绑在每根床柱上。  
  
这就是塔尼亚众多的豪华寝宫之一了。  
  
屋子里有一股淡淡的茶香味，杜澜手里捧着的精美茶杯正冒着热气。见内侍大臣仍垂手站在门边，杜澜低头装作抿了几口，便自然而然地放下了茶杯。  
  
今夜的每一个动作都必须慎之又慎，容不得踏错任何一步。他留了个心眼，怕茶水里有古怪，因此这杯茶他一口也不打算喝。  
  
他故意碰掉了手边小几上的盐罐，假装俯身捡起滚落在地毯上的盐罐时，手从裙子上滑过，确认了那把餐刀仍旧藏在原处，这令他心中稍安。  
  
时间在等待中流逝，他坐在那里一直等到茶水变凉，塔尼亚依然没有到来。  
  
过了一会儿，他忽然听见一声声由远及近的脚步声，不由得精神一振。可随即，他觉察出这人并非塔尼亚，那脚步声很急，也很重，踩在地毯上声音沉闷，不像是女人，反倒像是个男人的脚步。  
  
不过片刻，来人的高大身影便出现在敞开的门口。竟是克洛德王子。  
  
向来温文尔雅的克洛德王子此时满脸煞气，猛地一脚把试图拦下他的内侍大臣踹翻在地，几步便来到了杜澜面前。  
  
杜澜一见他这副模样，忽然从心底升起一股无法抑制的恐惧。他想要立刻站起身，却突然发现自己的四肢居然变得力不从心。  
  
幽幽的茶香从冰冷的茶水里持续不断地飘出，克洛德乍一闻见，便深深拧起眉头，大手一挥，将那杯茶掀翻在地。  
  
“王子殿下，您为什么会出现在这里？”  
  
杜澜吃力地扶住椅子的扶手站起身，这个古怪的王子令他心里没来由的害怕起来。他下意识地后退一步，后背靠着墙，以此支撑住绵软无力的身体，脸上竭力维持着若无其事的微笑。  
  
克洛德幽深的目光望进他的眼里，冷冷地说道：“这句话，应该由我来问你。”  
  
“您不是已经知道了吗？我很高兴能有这个好机会服侍女王陛下。”  
  
刹那间，克洛德的脸色变得更加阴沉可怕。  
  
他欺身上前，眼里闪烁着危险的光，凑到杜澜耳边低声说道：“与其找塔尼亚，不如陪我。你想要的一切，我都能给你。我知道你真正想要的是什么。”  
  
杜澜瞪大眼睛，还来得及细想这句话的深意，嘴唇便被狠狠地堵住了。  
  
这个亲吻来得过于突然，杜澜猝不及防，愣了片刻才反应过来，立刻用尽全身力气拼命挣扎起来。可他的身体出了古怪，体力不知何时竟流失了大半，此时要挣脱一个顶级Alpha的束缚不亚于蜉蝣撼树。  
  
克洛德含住他的下唇，辗转吸吮，舌头色情地舔过他紧闭的牙齿，企图顶开他的牙关。这是杜澜人生中第一次被艾利斯特之外的人这样亲吻，他气得眼前阵阵发黑，本能地感到恶心。他竭尽全力偏过脑袋，以此躲避那双在他嘴上肆虐的唇，但无论他怎样躲避，克洛德霸道的吻却总是如影随形。  
  
杜澜双手拼命推拒着他的肩膀，却因力气缺失而并未对克洛德造成干扰。克洛德捏住他的双腕，有力的手臂圈住他的腰越收越紧，他高大的身体把他压在墙上，从胸口一直到大腿，两个人的身体隔着彼此的衣物紧紧相贴，严丝合缝。克洛德低下头不断吸咬他的嘴唇。  
  
杜澜感到一个灼热的硬物正隔着衣物肆无忌惮地戳在他的腿根上，他自然很清楚这是什么，脑子里一声轰鸣，他像一尾濒死的鱼，红着眼睛拼死扑腾起来，但是却无济于事。他的每一次挣动反而引起身上人更加强硬的镇压，他嘴唇上所受到的蹂躏也愈发猛烈。  
  
过了许久，克洛德如何也撬不开他的牙关，湿热煽情的吻于是转而向下，沿着他的脖颈，在贴颈项圈边落下一个接一个刺痛的吮吻。  
  
“求求你放过我。”  
  
明白再怎样挣扎也毫无用处，杜澜握紧手心，绝望地闭上双眼，两行泪水汹涌而下，轻声哀求道。  
  
克洛德从他的颈侧抬起眼，一见他满脸泪水的模样，瞬间连心脏似乎都停跳了。他凑过去爱怜地吻他的泪，低声道：“对不起，我是气昏了头，不是有意伤害你。”  
  
杜澜睁开通红的眼睛，直直地盯住近在咫尺的克洛德，说道：“那么请你松开我。”  
  
“等离开这里，我就会放开你。现在我们一起回去，好吗？”克洛德亲了亲他发红的眼角，低声哄道。  
  
杜澜嫌恶地把脸朝向另一边，不再看他，冷硬地说：“王子殿下，您喝多了。时候已经不早，请您独自回别墅，不必等我。”  
  
“你真的打算留在这里陪塔尼亚？”静了片刻，克洛德问道。  
  
杜澜忽然笑出声来，说道：“我说过了，王子殿下。女王陛下能看上我，这是我天大的幸运。请您不要多管闲事，阻碍了我的荣华富贵。”  
  
克洛德心中升起滔天的怒火，鼓噪的胸口再也无法忍耐，强行掰过他的脸，重新狠狠咬上他的嘴唇。  
  
第二次强吻持续的时间更长。随着时间的渐渐过去，那古怪茶香的药效愈加明显，杜澜的体力几乎流失殆尽。这次他没有再做无谓的挣扎，只是闭紧眼睛，咬紧牙关，绝望地把自己当作一具无知无觉的尸体。  
  
他心如死灰。  
  
他明白，今夜的复仇计划已经彻底破灭了。  
  
“看来我是打搅了什么好事？”一个女人的声音忽然在他们身后响起。  
  
克洛德终于放开杜澜红肿的嘴唇，一把将无力抵抗的他打横抱起。  
  
克洛德抱着紧闭双眼的杜澜大步走到塔尼亚面前。他扬唇一笑，刚才面对杜澜时那股如同地狱修罗般的煞气顿时消失不见，复又戴上了一副彬彬有礼的面具。  
  
“女王陛下，如您所见，我的舞伴莱恩已经喝醉，恐怕无法再与您彻夜长谈了。现在我得把他带回去休息。”  
  
塔尼亚从嘴里缓缓吐出一口白烟，褐色的眼珠一动不动地盯住克洛德。  
  
过了半晌，她扯出一个虚伪的笑容，把烟灰尽数掸在地毯上，说道：“这可真是太遗憾了。不过没关系，来日方长，相信如果有缘分的话，我与莱恩小姐总有机会能再次见面。”  
  
克洛德笑容不变，接口道：“谁说不是呢。”  
  
“依我看，王子殿下与莱恩小姐不如就在这个寝殿里勉强将就一夜，房间里一应事物都已经备齐，尤其是这张床睡起来很舒适。”塔尼亚意有所指地说。  
  
“不了。多谢陛下的好意，只是我有个坏毛病，总是睡不惯陌生的地方。”  
  
“既然如此，那我就不勉强了。”塔尼亚点点头。  
  
“多谢陛下今夜的款待，给我带来了很大的惊喜。”  
  
克洛德的笑容意味深长，目光落在杜澜脸上，顿了顿，又抬起眼继续说道：“期待与您的下次会面。”  
  
内侍大臣领着克洛德和莱恩离去之后，塔尼亚把烟头扔在地毯上，用高跟鞋鞋尖慢慢将火星碾灭。  
  
她的神情忽然变得疯狂，一把将手边的古董花瓶尽数挥倒在地。  
  
瓷器落地发出接连不断的砰砰脆响，一时间满地尽是碎片。不过一会儿，她便摔碎了整个房间大大小小十几个花瓶，又砸完了所有的茶具，塔尼亚犹嫌不解恨，抡起椅子就开始接连不断地向水晶灯扔去。  
  
“该死的惠勒杂种！下地狱去吧！”  
  
“总有一天我要把你们这对高高在上的父子碎尸万段！”  
  
“我要把这两个惠勒杂种的肉全部剁碎了喂鱼。”  
  
“到时候我还要割下斯宾塞那颗面目可憎的老脑袋当球踢，哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
  
“再把克洛德那颗年轻英俊的脑袋挂在我的床边，让他天天眼睁睁地看着我操他的下贱情妇！”  
  
“等我操腻了，就把她丢去军营里做万人骑的妓女，哈哈哈哈……”  
  
塔尼亚一边厉声尖叫着，一边把小酒柜里的酒一一砸碎，酒水尽数渗进地毯里，她将点燃着的烛台全部掷在地毯上，火苗遇见酒精，火势瞬间而起，熊熊火光里，她仰头发出疯子似的狂声大笑。  
  
一旁的几个内侍大臣这时才敢上前，赶紧轻车熟路地把她救出房间。紧接着一队训练有素的仿生人便立刻出现，扛着高压灭火器，一阵阵白烟喷过，过了一分钟便将火彻底扑灭了。  
  
“陛下的疯病越来越厉害了。”一个侍从低声对另一个侍从说道。  
  
“闭嘴！你不要命了？”另一个侍从低声喝道。  
  
两个人于是都闭上了嘴，只是不约而同地叹了口气。  
  
  
波连娜在沙发上打了两次盹，才听见门房传来的细微响动。她急忙冲出客厅，就看见克洛德正抱着杜澜拐过转角。  
  
“发生了什么？莱恩怎么了？”波连娜惊叫起来。  
  
她一眼就看见杜澜闭着眼睛，脸色灰败，像是已经死去了。他雪白脖颈和锁骨上遍布斑驳的红痕，他左肩的布料被撕破了一道大口子，露出肩膀处的大片皮肤，那上头也有几枚明显的吻痕。  
  
克洛德立刻拢了拢杜澜的礼服，不自然地说道：“他被下了药，我现在要带他回房间。”  
  
波连娜瞪大眼睛，高声叫道：“下药？下什么药？谁干的！莱恩没被怎么样吧？”  
  
“现在不是说这些的时候，波连娜。”  
  
“喂！”波连娜不满地嚷道。  
  
克洛德只是把杜澜搂得更紧，并不打算为波连娜答疑解惑，迈开长腿径直大步穿过走廊，向电梯走去。  
  
等电梯门关上时，波连娜忽然大叫一声：“克洛德！”  
  
她小跑到电梯边，拍着电梯门大喊道：“你走错电梯了！那个电梯去不了我和莱恩的楼层！”  
  
电梯向上升，停在二楼许久也没有再下来，波连娜终于后知后觉地愣住了。


	68. 第十六章

克洛德把杜澜轻轻放在床上。在出皇宫的马车和来时的飞行器上他忍不住又吻了他几次。尽管杜澜一路上都紧紧闭着眼睛，可克洛德知道他并没有睡去。

克洛德俯身吻了吻他的嘴角，柔声说道：“睡吧。等你睡醒，药效就会解除。”

克洛德包住杜澜的手，开始轻轻吻他纤细的指尖。杜澜像触电似的，下意识就要把手抽回来，却被那只大手牢牢握住，无法挣脱。

杜澜终于睁开眼。他冷酷的眼神落在克洛德脸上，克洛德能清楚地看见那双美丽眼睛里的恨意。

克洛德的胸口像被毒蛇狠狠咬了一口，痛得他呼吸都乱了，心中疯狂燃烧的爱意更加偏执。

他突然发起狂，沉重的身体不由分说地压在杜澜身上，粗暴的吻从他的嘴唇开始，一路向下，在他皮肤上吸吮出许多新痕迹，犹不满足，他正要从胸口处撕开那件碍事的白色礼服，忽然听见杜澜厉声尖叫起来：“不！！！”

克洛德立刻停住了手。

他凑过去含住杜澜的嘴唇，忽然笑起来：“你在害怕我发现你的秘密么？”

说着，他在身下人的耳边缓缓吐出两个音节：“杜澜？”

杜澜霎时如遭雷击，脸颊的血色瞬间褪得一干二净，瞪大眼睛死死地盯住克洛德那可憎的笑脸。

立刻，他扯了扯嘴角，脸上浮起虚假的笑：“王子殿下在说什么？我不懂。”

克洛德微微一笑，拽住他那棕色的长发，用力一扯，假发便脱落了下来。克洛德看也不看，把这顶棕色假发像丢垃圾似的随手扔在地上。

他的手指从身下人柔软的发丝间缓缓穿过，他把脸埋进那片黑发里，迷恋地嗅闻他的发香，说：“我还是喜欢你原本的样子。”

杜澜心中惊惧，全身的血液似乎都冻结了。过了一会儿他才找回自己的声音，哑声问：“你是从什么时候……”

克洛德侧过脸，一口含住杜澜的耳垂，像品尝山珍海味一样仔细咂摸着。

杜澜胃里阵阵翻涌，感到极度恶心。与其他男人的亲密接触无时无刻不令他作呕。

过了片刻，克洛德放开嘴里的软肉，双唇贴着他的耳朵，仿佛在说什么甜蜜情话，他低声说：“从你来别墅的第一天起。”

“不！这不可能！你根本没见过我！”杜澜崩溃地摇头。

闻言，克洛德在杜澜颈部流连的吻停滞了一瞬，接着又沿着他的锁骨细细啃咬起来。

“我虽然没见过你本人，可作为惠勒王子的必备功课，我研究过克莱王室不少的影像资料。其中就包括了你。”

克洛德撒起谎来一眼不眨。

杜澜嘴唇颤抖，只是呆呆地摇头，怎么也说不出半个字来。

房间里一时静了许久，只余下布料被粗暴撕碎的一声声闷响，落在杜澜耳朵里是比死亡更令人痛苦的折磨。

克洛德扯开他的胸衣，埋头用力吸咬他小小的左乳，同时手指不停揉捏他的右乳。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

杜澜忽然毫无征兆地放声大笑起来，汹涌的泪水沿着他的眼角打湿鬓发。

“是我太过愚蠢了，竟对你毫无防备。”

在持续的悲哀笑声里，杜澜断断续续地如此说道。

听见杜澜带着哽咽哭腔的可怖笑声，克洛德顿时心口揪痛，忍不住把他面对面抱坐在自己的大腿上，一手捧住他的脸，一手轻轻拭去他的眼泪，凑过去温柔地吻他的嘴唇。

大约是由于仍旧处于绝望和震惊中而暂时放松了戒备，这一回杜澜的牙关不再那样紧闭，克洛德的舌头轻易撬开了他的牙齿，钻进了他温暖的口腔里。

就在此时，杜澜眼中的杀机一闪而过。他一路忍耐着屈辱，不曾反抗半分，直到现在终于积蓄了些许力气。他迅速抽出藏在裙下的餐刀，冲着克洛德的后背就要狠狠刺去。

克洛德似乎感觉到了什么，亲吻停了一瞬，接着又继续更加激烈地纠缠住怀里人的舌头，像一头饿疯了的老虎，仿佛想把杜澜的舌头全部吞吃入腹。

刀刃刺破皮肤，插进肉里，发出一声闷响，克洛德却恍若无事，搂住杜澜腰肢的手臂越缠越紧。

空气里顿时弥漫出浓重的血腥味，拔出刀刃时，杜澜感觉到血珠飞溅在自己的小腿上。他浑身发抖，握紧刀柄的手却无论如何也无法再捅下第二刀。

眼前这个人毕竟并非杀死艾利斯特的真凶，他怎么也狠不下心来对他痛下杀手，刚才刺伤克洛德的那一刀，已经是把他逼到了极限。

“放开我！不然我杀了你。”杜澜拼命挣离克洛德的嘴唇，把滴着血的餐刀护在胸前，做出恶狠狠的表情，厉声威胁道。

克洛德专注地看着他色厉内荏的模样，忽然微笑起来，他的嘴唇因失血而变得苍白，他一把攫住杜澜颤抖的手腕，将那沾血的刀尖对准自己的左胸。

“能死在你手里，是我的荣幸。”

“你疯了？”杜澜不可置信地望着他。

“从第一次见到你的那一刻起，我就已经疯了。”克洛德的笑容加深了。

“你这个疯子！”杜澜尖叫起来。

他剧烈地挣扎着，双手并用，极力要掰开克洛德的手，可他的体力还没能恢复，克洛德的力气又极大，他的手腕不可避免地被拉着慢慢向眼前这个疯子的心口捅去。

刀尖刺破了克洛德的制服，依然并没有半分停下的打算。  
  
杜澜闭上眼睛，两行泪水滑过脸颊，就在那刀尖即将插进克洛德的胸口时，他松开了紧握住刀柄的手。

霎时，克洛德心中充满了前所未有的狂喜，连忙接住那把掉落的餐刀，把它远远抛在门边。

克洛德不顾后背那个正汩汩流血的伤口，把杜澜猛地压倒在床上狂热地吻他，从嘴唇到小腹，在他每一寸裸露的白嫩皮肤上打下专属记号。

刚才那一番闹剧用尽了杜澜一路上积攒的全部体力。药效还远没有过去，此时的他复又变得浑身无力，成了一头任人宰割的猎物。  
  
他睁着空洞的大眼睛，一动不动地望着天花板的灯。

“杀了我吧。”

在克洛德把手探进他的内裤时，杜澜忽然开口。

克洛德停住了动作。他一手撑在杜澜脸侧，一手捏住他的下巴，坚决地追逐着他的眼神。

“你不打算为你的亡夫报仇了么？”

这句话像一声平地乍起的惊雷，杜澜静了好一会儿，才缓缓说道：“看来我的一切都逃不过王子殿下的眼睛。这些天你冷眼旁观我演这出独角戏，一定觉得很愉快吧？”

“并不，正相反，这令我时时刻刻都痛苦煎熬。”克洛德顿了顿，声音不知不觉地带上了些许希冀，“杜澜，告诉我，刚才你为什么不杀我？”

杜澜毫无感情的目光在他脸上停留了片刻，又移开了，那麻木的神情活像在看一个冷冰冰的死物。

“我只杀我的仇人。”

“我明白了。”

他不是他心爱的人，甚至连他的仇人也够不上。他竟不配死在他手里。在这个人眼中，他只是一块绊脚的石头，一根长在他花盆里的杂草。

克洛德像被迎头泼了一桶冰水，胸口的一腔热血随即冷却下来，那股冲昏头脑的狂喜也消失不见。取而代之的是疯狂滋生在他胸腔里的那毁天灭地的嫉妒与熊熊燃烧的怒火。

他扬起优雅的笑容，眼睛里却闪烁着残忍又危险的光彩。他的手指沿着杜澜的脸慢慢向下，抚过他布满淤痕的胸口，在他的肚脐暧昧地打着圈。

紧接着，一声响亮的撕裂声过后，像剥开一个蝉蛹，克洛德毫不留情地完全撕开了这价值不菲的白色高级定制礼服裙，杜澜仅着内裤的裸体呈现在他眼前。

“殿下既然已经发现了我的真实身份，那么请你现在尽快动手将我处死。另外，看在我与你相识一场，至少给我一个体面些的死法，而不是像这样受人凌辱。”杜澜再也不堪忍受，极力把头偏向一边，冷冷地说道。

“那可怎么办？我不想杀你，只想操你。”克洛德强硬地掐住他的下巴，凑过去啄吻他的脸颊，柔声问道，“假如我强行要了你，你会恨我吗？”

杜澜一言不发，直直地盯着他的眼睛，眼中尽是死寂。  
  
“你丈夫都已经死了这么久，你还在为他守身？”  
  
“不准提起他！”杜澜死水似的眼睛终于有了波澜，他忽然高声惨叫起来。

“怎么？你感到难为情？告诉你一个秘密吧。这些天你住在这里，每晚我都趁着你们熟睡，当着你儿子的面肆意猥亵玩弄你。那孩子的脸真是像极了你的亡夫，当我射在你脸上时，就好像他本人也在场。”

克洛德叹息般地说道，语气像极了温柔的情话。他仔细欣赏着身下人眼中崩溃的泪水和变得扭曲的美丽脸庞，克洛德在无尽的痛苦里感到一丝快意。

“如果你无法爱上我的话，那么我希望你能恨我一辈子。”他自暴自弃地想着，双手一扯，猛然撕裂杜澜的内裤。

杜澜绝望得闭上了眼睛，抓住床单的两只手用力得指节泛白。


	69. 第十七章

克洛德慢慢摘下眼镜，把它搁在床头柜上。没有了镜片的遮挡，他蔚蓝眼眸里的凌厉再无遮蔽，他的头发早已经凌乱了，几绺银丝垂在眼前，衬着他要将眼前人拆吃入腹的疯狂眼神，更显得危险。  
  
他用膝盖用力顶开那双长腿，忽然感到身下人一阵剧烈挣扎。

他低头看向杜澜，后者像一只濒死的可怜小动物，明知已经穷途末路，却依然倔强得不肯认命，拼尽全力要做最后的垂死反抗。

克洛德轻而易举就制服了他。他沉重地压在杜澜赤裸的身体上，仅用一只手就牢牢钳住他纤细的双腕，将他的手按在头顶。他的两条腿紧紧制住杜澜拼命想要乱踢的小腿，把他压成双腿大张的羞耻姿势。

他们紧紧相贴，杜澜早已被他脱得不着寸缕，而克洛德却依然衣冠楚楚。

他低头不停地舔咬身下人平坦的胸口，轮流把那两颗小小的乳粒含在嘴里吸得咂咂作响。听见杜澜那压抑在喉咙里的痛叫声，他早已硬得发痛的性器又胀大了几分，不由得埋头更加卖力地吸吮，直到看见它们被吸得大了一圈，微微泛着色情的水光，他才露出满意的笑容，终于放过了它们。

他解开杜澜的贴颈项圈随手丢在一边，一边啃咬他小巧的喉结，一边撕开他后颈那层隐藏咬痕的贴纸。

他把头埋在杜澜的颈侧，深深地嗅闻着，隐隐闻见被抑制剂盖住的信息素味道。那令他魂牵梦萦的苹果花香，还有——那无法忽视的、该死的松香味。

自从揭开杜澜后颈的咬痕贴，两个人都立时感受到房间里的空气中发生了显著的变化。气氛变得异常焦灼，那股残留在杜澜身上的Alpha信息素疯了似的对克洛德发起比之前还要猛烈上数倍的攻击。

掌心轻轻抚过那片无法消除的咬痕，这是另一个男人早早就对杜澜打下的占有标记，他每一丝残存在Omega性腺里的信息素仿佛都在霸道而狂妄地叫嚣着：“这是我的Omega，谁也不准靠近！”

这叫克洛德嫉妒得发狂，他的眼睛布满血丝，下意识地使劲磨了磨自己的犬齿，感到那里一阵阵无可抑制的痒意。

两个顶级Alpha的信息素在空气中激烈地交锋缠斗，克洛德强行压下全身那股的强烈不适，更加凶狠地吞噬杜澜的嘴唇。

心中妒火愈烧愈炙，他探出两根手指熟门熟路地插进了身下人的后穴里。

一刹那，杜澜浑身僵硬，脑中一片空白，只是拼命地摇头。

“不要……不要……”

但克洛德的理智早已被情欲与怒火淹没。闻言他只是微笑着凑过去吻他的颈侧，修长的手指在他干涩的甬道里缓缓推进。

当克洛德的手指触碰到那处神秘的突起时，强烈的快感竟令杜澜不由得惨叫一声。

对他来说，从一场强暴中获得生理快感，竟比被强暴这件事本身更令他痛苦千倍万倍。

他曾经沉醉在美丽的谎言里，与艾利斯特一起在这张床上甜蜜地睡了三个月，如今在同一个房间，同一张床，压在他身上的这个男人却不是艾利斯特。

眼前无法控制地浮现出那双带着愤怒与质问的绿眼睛，他顿时泪如泉涌。他正在身不由己地背叛自己的丈夫，尽管他是被强暴，可他的身体却得到了不应有的快感，愧疚与痛苦深深地折磨着他。

克洛德根本不打算停手，他恶劣地不断变换角度抠挖那个敏感点。甬道渐渐变得潮湿多情，过了许久，一大股灼热的情液把克洛德的手指浇得透湿，连他前端的性器也跟着射出了一股浓精。可杜澜的脸色却更加灰败，空洞的眼睛里那最后一丝光彩也终于熄灭了。

克洛德见他这副心如死灰的模样，胸口痛得像被人狠狠捅了一刀。

他不由得微笑起来，抽出手指，把指尖的情液舔得一干二净，又凑过去吻杜澜的嘴。

“尝尝你自己的味道。”

杜澜恍若未闻，嘴里喃喃不停说着什么，睁着失焦的双眼，一动不动地任由他摆布。

克洛德把耳边贴在他唇边，只听见细如蚊呐的声音——“艾利斯特……”

克洛德的笑容变得极度扭曲。他发起狠来，解开自己的皮带，一把拉下裤子，扶住胯下早已坚硬如铁的巨物，缓缓捅进身下人窄小的后穴。

他进得极其艰难。杜澜的甬道本就天生紧窄，加上他许久没有与人性交过，那处竟紧致得宛若处子。克洛德腿间的性器却大得可怖，即使在Alpha里也十分少见。

等硕大的头部一点点全部插了进去，克洛德的额头上已经泛起了汗水。

这是他第一次真正操进这个湿热的小洞里，不同于杜澜冷若冰霜的脸，他的身体里热得不像话。

克洛德忍耐着那一阵阵直窜上脊背的空前快感，一刻不停，坚定地向更深处捅进去。借着Omega情液的润滑，要在这条窄小的甬道里开疆破土变得顺畅了些许。

一直到性器的头部戳到那个紧闭的神秘入口，克洛德才终于停下。此时杜澜的后穴已经勉强把他大半根性器都吃了进去，又湿又热的肠壁紧紧地包裹着他的阳具不停吸嘬，快感过于强烈，逼得克洛德额头上青筋直跳，极力压抑着射精的冲动。  
  
他蠢蠢欲动地用头部戳了戳那个还没准备好接纳他的入口，感觉到杜澜的身体瞬间紧绷起来，他笑了起来，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，柔声道：“别怕，我不进去。”  
  
话音刚落，他不再触碰杜澜的生殖腔口，而是将性器变换角度，向杜澜更深处一挺，整根没入。

他低下头，看见杜澜早已胀痛得满头大汗，白着脸咬紧牙关一声不吭。

克洛德温柔地亲了亲他的脸，俯身凑到他耳边低问：“怎么样？是不是和你的艾利斯特不相上下？”

一听见“艾利斯特”这个名字，杜澜的后穴猛地一缩，当即泪如雨下，拼命摇头。

克洛德猝不及防，一股叫人头皮发麻的强烈快感从下腹窜上天灵盖，连性器也险些被他紧缩的甬道绞得射出精来。

这是身下人的下意识反应，克洛德的妒火一下子燃得更盛。他开始快速抽离下身，整根退出，只余头部还插在小洞里，再猛地全部插进去。

当克洛德的性器戳到某个点时，他忽然感到杜澜的身体猛烈地弹动了一下。杜澜死死咬着下唇，极力把叫声堵在了喉咙口里。

克洛德起了坏心，性器轻而易举地就找到了他的敏感点，每一次抽插都故意狠狠蹭过那个小小的突起。阵阵凶猛的快感席卷了杜澜的身体，后穴里无法控制地泛起一波又一波春潮，他前端的性器也在无休止的撞击里又渐渐硬了起来。

杜澜恨透了自己。他含着屈辱的眼泪，自虐似的用牙齿把嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓，不肯泄露一丝声响。

克洛德的性器像不知疲倦的永动机，持续不断地在他的身体里进进出出，他的腿根被撞得生疼。  
  
杜澜缓缓闭上了眼睛。

这是一场漫长的酷刑折磨，是肉体上的，更是精神上的。他在这次强暴里得到的快感越来越多，他所承受的精神煎熬就越来越痛苦。

他宁可自己死了。

不知过了多久，大约有一个世纪那样漫长，就在杜澜的下身酸胀得似乎快要失去知觉时，终于他感到一股热流涌进自己的身体里。

杜澜知道那是什么，胃里一阵翻江倒海，他从未觉得自己如此肮脏过。

可克洛德显然还没有尽兴，他刚射过精的性器还没有拔出，只是埋在杜澜体内片刻，又渐渐硬了起来，他就着插入的姿势将杜澜一把捞起，抱住他大步穿过卧室，踢开治疗室的门。克洛德眷恋地吻他的唇，一边走，一边顶胯用力操他怀里的这个人。杜澜像死了一样，只是闭着眼睛，任由他为所欲为。

克洛德把他压在治疗舱里又做了两次，在仿佛无止尽的性爱里，杜澜体力不支渐渐昏睡了过去。

杜澜醒来时，发觉自己不知何时已经坐在浴缸里，一双嘴唇正在他颈侧色情地游走，他的脊背贴着一个人坚硬的腹肌，那个烧红铁棒似的庞然大物依然插在他身体里不停挞伐。

他瞪着通红的双眼，木然地注视着身前泛着波纹的水面，呆呆的不知在想些什么。过了许久，他身后那个人猛地向他身体里一送，同时杜澜感觉到自己的后颈被用力叼住了。

他心里一惊，死寂的眼里霎时涌出恐惧的波澜，他拼命挣扎想逃离身后人的钳制，但他的腰被那个人的两条钢铁般的手臂牢牢圈住，根本无法动弹。

一股暖流射进他体内，同一刻，两颗犬齿深深刺破他的后颈，猛然咬了进去。

杜澜的心跳似乎在那一刻停住了。他浑身僵硬，眼前发黑，有几秒完全丧失了所有意识，就连自己被身后人换了个姿势面对面抱在怀里都没有发觉。

射精之后的克洛德心情变得很好，他微笑着，凑过去不停地轻轻啄吻杜澜的嘴唇。

杜澜呆了片刻才想起自己并非处于发情期，何况他早已被艾利斯特标记过了，他们匹配度那样高，他不可能再被第二个人以任何形式进行标记。  
  
这只是一个普通的咬痕，仅此而已，甚至连最基础的一级标记也算不上，不出几天就会自动消失。他这样想着，心底却是一阵没来由的心慌。

克洛德把手指插进他湿软的后穴里，慢慢为他做清理，可没一会儿，杜澜就感觉到他坚硬的性器再次顶在了自己的小腹上。

杜澜拼命忍耐着，垂下睫毛，握紧掌心，软声说：“王子殿下，请允许我独自洗澡。”

克洛德此时饱食餍足，见眼前人雪白的裸体上遍布爱痕，两排浓密的睫毛上还挂着湿漉漉的水珠，腿根被拍打得一片通红，那个小小的洞口也因为过度使用而微微张着，从头到脚都是一副被人狠狠疼爱过的可怜模样。就连对着自己的语气都不再那么冷硬，忽然像是变得温顺起来了。  
  
克洛德的心房顿时软成一滩春水。

“做我的王妃，好吗？艾利斯特早已经死了，你得开始新生活。”克洛德忍不住把他紧紧搂在怀里。

杜澜一言不发。

“我发誓我会用尽一切来疼爱你！”身体年龄三十岁的克洛德在此刻彻头彻尾变身成了一个初恋的纯情少年，脸上浮起淡淡的红晕。

过了许久，杜澜才轻轻说了一句：“让我考虑考虑，再给你答复。”

“真的？”原本不抱任何希望的克洛德顿时喜出望外。

杜澜垂下眼，面无表情地点了点头。

克洛德又搂着他吻了半晌，直到杜澜快要无法忍受才终于停止。

“我想在浴室里单独思考一会儿，那之后我会给你答复。”

他对克洛德扯出一个僵硬的笑容。

  
在持续不断的哗哗水声掩盖下，好一会儿，浴室里一直回荡着压抑的哭声和剧烈的呕吐声。

  
刚才在治疗舱里稍稍结痂的伤口，由于克洛德不知节制的性爱，现在又崩裂了。当时他本可以及时制住杜澜的手，阻止这一刀，但在那一瞬间，他却不打算这样做。  
  
伤口重新渗出血水，疼得厉害。但克洛德心里却充满了柔情蜜意。

爱情使人变得愚蠢，他一时竟没有瞧出心上人的不对劲。他躺在治疗舱里数着时间，等待杜澜给他的答复。  
  
他隐约觉得杜澜最后的那个笑容有几分熟悉，他闭着眼想了想，忽然一个画面像闪电一般击中了他。  
  
费伊大桥！  
  
艾利斯特的记忆里，监控画面中，杜澜在跳桥之前为了支开那个看守他的仿生人，曾露出过一模一样的笑容。  
  
轰的一声，克洛德脑中维持着理智的那根弦瞬间崩断了。  
  
他打开玻璃舱顶，立刻跳出治疗舱，朝浴室狂奔而去。  
  
他猛地一脚踢开从里反锁住的浴室门，冲过去一把拉开浴帘，就见他的心上人正裹着一件白色浴袍，一动不动地仰躺在浴缸底，安静地沉在水下，显然已经没了呼吸。  
  
这一刻，克洛德的胸口仿佛被一只利爪狠狠刺穿，轰然捏碎了他的心脏。


	70. 第十八章

克洛德坐在治疗舱里，尽管这是别墅里最大的治疗舱了，舱顶对他来说依然有些矮，他不得不把后脑勺压在玻璃上，低头专注地看着躺在他身边的这个人。

杜澜面色如纸，胸口微微起伏着。

克洛德把他从水里捞出来时，他的呼吸和心跳都已经停了。克洛德立刻把他抱进治疗舱，调到溺水模式，让治疗舱全力为他做抢救，好在发现及时，在专业的全自动心肺复苏术下，杜澜呛出几口水，又恢复了微弱的生机。

这是克洛德这一生中经历过最惊心动魄的三分钟，直到现在回想起来，他依然止不住浑身发冷、手指颤抖。心口传来阵痛，他后怕极了。

他紧紧握住杜澜的手，反复轻吻他的手背，一滴眼泪打在那上头。

“求求你，活下去……”克洛德用鼻尖轻轻蹭着他微凉的手指，双眼通红，喃喃自语道。

他从不知道杜澜的求死意志竟强烈到要在浴缸里自尽，而且为了防备出于身体本能的求生欲，他甚至用毛巾紧紧束缚住自己的双手，克洛德想不出来他是怎样独自办到这件事的。

他侧躺在杜澜的身旁，忍不住凑过去疼惜地吻了吻他冰冷的嘴唇。

“你如果听见我的心里话或许会更恨我，可直到现在，我也不后悔今夜的一切，对我来说，这是所有美梦成真的一夜，是我们之间关系的开始。我后悔的，只是不该准许你独自待在浴室里。”

“你不会知道，这段日子对我来说就像一场美梦。每一次见到你，我对你的疯狂爱意都越加无法自拔，直到今夜，彻底失去控制。”

“我好不容易才能遇见活生生的你，就算恨我，也不要就这样轻易在我眼前死去，好不好？”

“我宁可你是把我杀死，而不是选择做这种傻事。”

“我清楚，为你报仇，然后放你离开，这是你最大的心愿。可原谅我无法放你走。”

“你的自毁倾向已经极度危险，我做不到看着你再次走向绝路。昨夜之前或许可以，可现在，再无可能。既然我拥有过你，就绝不可能再放手。”

“这一辈子，我会千方百计把你困在我的身边。”

“除了离开，你想要的一切我都会为你得到，所以能不能为了我活下去？”

“我知道，在你眼里，除了艾利斯特，其他人对你的爱情都是让你想立刻逃开的负累，所以我永远不会让你知道我有多爱你。”  
  
…………

克洛德贴在他耳边说了许许多多，而杜澜只是安静地躺在那里，无知无觉。

  
十二个小时后，杜澜独自在治疗舱里醒来。他以为他已经死了，可他发觉自己还在呼吸。

刚刚从漫长的昏迷中苏醒，他的意识还未全部清醒，等他稍稍躺了片刻，昨夜的记忆渐渐全部重新浮现在他的脑海里，那种无法忘却的屈辱和绝望也同时开始折磨着他。

他不明白自己为什么还活着。

忽然他感觉到一个目光正在注视着自己，他睁开眼睛，看见昨夜对他施暴的元凶正站在舱外居高临下地看着他。

他下意识地瑟缩一下。

那双蓝色的眼眸见他这副模样，目光闪了闪，当即后退了一步。

今天的克洛德王子又恢复了以往那副模样，头发向后梳得齐齐整整，鼻梁上架着眼镜，白衬衫的纽扣一直扣到最上面一颗，穿着浅灰色马甲，看起来禁欲又斯文。

杜澜不想叫这个人看出来自己的害怕，于是极力抵抗那出于本能的恐惧。他定了定神，伸手按下了按钮，打开了治疗舱穹顶，吃力地扶着舱壁慢慢坐起身。

“你醒了。”

“为什么要救我？”

克洛德盯着他，过了片刻，缓缓露出一个微笑。他点燃了一支烟，深深吸了一口，从口鼻里吐出白烟，漫不经心地说道：“我不喜欢在我的地方闻见死人的味道。何况你对我还有些用处。”

“既然王子殿下不想要我的性命，告诉我，你到底想从我身上得到什么？”杜澜直截了当地问道。

克洛德凝视着他，过了片刻才好整以暇地开口：“我知道你想杀了塔尼亚，为你的丈夫报仇。”

杜澜讽刺地扯了扯嘴角，嘲道：“于是你想用强暴的方式来惩罚我的不自量力么？”

克洛德挑了挑眉，答非所问地说：“昨夜你已经亲眼看到了，塔尼亚的防备心极重。我想你现在应该知道，凭你自己是无论如何也无法杀死她了吧。”

“要不是殿下的从中作梗，我或许早已经割开了她的喉咙。”杜澜冷冷地说。

“你的天真近似于愚蠢。塔尼亚经历过几次刺杀，早已做了严密防范，无论什么时候，她身边都守着四名骁勇的骑士。”克洛德的语气意味深长，“连床边也不例外。任何企图刺杀塔尼亚的人都会立刻被杀死。”

“所以殿下的意思是，我还得感谢你昨夜为我解围了？”杜澜怒极反笑。

“这么说倒是没错，不过你已经以其他方式报答我了。”克洛德耸耸肩，暧昧地笑起来。  
  
杜澜顿时气得涨红了脸，他从没见过这样可恶的斯文败类。  
  
“是的，我开始后悔那一刀捅得不够深。”杜澜反唇相讥。   
  
“总之，你该明白要杀她这件事，只有我可以为你办到。”

杜澜猛地仰起头，迎上他的目光。

“王子殿下是在和我开玩笑吗？”他扯出起一个假笑来，“可惜这个笑话并不好笑。”

“我从不拿杀人开玩笑。”克洛德一字一句地说道。

杜澜遽然变了脸色。他仔仔细细地打量着眼前这个古怪的男人。他的直觉告诉他，克洛德并没有在说谎。

“你真的想帮我杀她。为什么？众所周知，惠勒王室与塔尼亚是同盟。杀了她对你没有半分好处，相反却有许多坏处。塔尼亚一死，她四岁大的孩子就会成为被议会操纵的棋子。就连我都知道，现在议会中反对惠勒的声浪可不小。”杜澜一口气说道。

“同盟？”克洛德嗤笑一声，“她只是我父亲养的傀儡而已。”

“所以，这是你父亲的意思吗？”

“是否出于我父亲的指示不重要，我就是惠勒未来的王。”

“那么，你这样做，是在违背你的父亲。”杜澜眯起眼睛，“给我一个合情合理的理由，不然我绝不会相信你的鬼话。”

他掸了掸烟灰，温文尔雅地答道：“我自然是有我的理由。既然杜澜先生这样刨根问底，那我不得不说了。”

“我在听。”杜澜的脸上明显写着“不信”。

“我曾告诉过杜澜先生，我心有所属，你还记得吗？”

杜澜皱起眉，忽然笑出声，虽然嘴角上翘，可是笑意不达眼底。杜澜的眼神变得更加冰冷，说道：“难道殿下要说是因为爱我而想替我报仇吗？这太可笑了。那时我们才第一次见面，你对我说的却是你‘早’心有所属。”

克洛德抽烟的动作停了一瞬。他低头把烟捻灭，慢慢笑起来，说道：“当然不是。”

“恕我看不出你的感情生活与替我报仇杀塔尼亚这件事有什么相干。”

“我的心上人不幸早逝，而你长得和她有八分相像，就连身形也像极了。”

杜澜愣了愣，从他们第一次见面到现在，克洛德在对待他时，那时而冷淡疏离、时而疯狂掠夺的病态行径似乎都能说得通了。原来昨夜克洛德忽然发疯或许是因为醉得太厉害，错把他当作了他的心上人。

他狐疑地看着眼前的男人，“我怎么知道你是不是在骗我？”

克洛德闻言，碰了碰他手腕上的通讯仪，投映出一个年轻女人的模样。

画面里的女人看起来和杜澜年纪相仿，除却棕发褐眼之外，看上去确实与他有不少相似之处。

“她是谁？”

“我曾经的贴身侍女，薇薇安。我从小在她的照顾之下长大，可惜我昏迷之后，她被父亲怀疑涉嫌谋杀我，将她处决了。这是我永远的遗憾。”

克洛德黯然的表情不似作伪，又与波连娜提供的线索全对上了，杜澜已然信了几分。

“对于你爱人的遭遇，我感到很抱歉。可是她与我们现在的谈话有什么相干？”  
  
“这就是我的目的。我想与你谈一笔交易。尽管我的薇薇安是这次谈话的一切缘由，可交易能否成功，取决于你的决定。我很好奇你能为你死去的丈夫牺牲到什么地步。”  
  
克洛德的眼睛很深，里面有杜澜看不懂的复杂情绪。  
  
杜澜心里已经隐隐猜到了克洛德的目的。他垂下眼，克洛德看见他又开始下意识地掐自己的掌心了，他知道这是杜澜每次感到焦虑和痛苦时的惯常动作。克洛德拧起眉，忍不住又点燃了一支烟。  
  
过了片刻，杜澜抬起头，眼神已经变得无畏。  
  
“告诉我，你的条件。”

“我会为你杀了塔尼亚。作为回报，你要代替薇薇安，心甘情愿地留在我身边。”  
  
尽管已经有几分猜到克洛德的目的，可听他说出口，杜澜的心还是立刻沉了下去。他垂眸沉默了一会儿，然后像是打定了主意，抬眼盯住克洛德。  
  
看见他坚韧的目光，克洛德已经清楚了他的决定。他的心情忽然变得异常糟糕，抽烟抽得更凶了。  
  
“王子殿下，现在我这样落魄，而你是惠勒未来的王，我在你面前与蝼蚁并没有什么两样。我知道，你大可以像昨夜那样直接对我施暴，完全不必编造这么多谎话只为了欺骗我。可我还是想最后正式问你这一次：你果真能替我手刃仇人吗？”

“是。”  
  
“我要求签订精神力契约。”  
  
“好。”  
  
克洛德点了点头，补充道：“有言在先，塔尼亚毕竟是一国之君，要杀她，还需要时间详细谋划，充分准备。”

杜澜无意识地用指尖把掌心刺得血肉模糊。过了片刻，他说道：“你得给我个期限，我总不可能一辈子待在你身边做你的替身情人。”  
  
杜澜并不知道，在他醒来之前，克洛德早已把所有可能的条件都考虑清楚了，包括他肯定会提起的期限问题。  
  
对于克洛德来说，尽管必须得承受来自父亲的怒火，但要设计杀掉塔尼亚这个傀儡并不是件难事。可他知道，绝不能这么快下手。  
  
为克莱国王报仇是支撑眼前这个Omega活下去的最后一线生机，在无法百分百确保自己的心上人不会在复仇达成之后立刻选择自毁的情况下，他不会动塔尼亚一根指头。他要做的就是要在杜澜可接受的时间范围内尽量地拖延时间。

“三年。三年后的今天我会叫你看到塔尼亚的尸首。这期间，我会保护你和你孩子的安全，也会替你保守身份的秘密。可是你得记住，在这三年里如果你以任何方式离开我，包括自杀或者逃走，我们的交易都将立即作废。”

“成交。”   
  
“预祝我们合作愉快。”克洛德上前一步走到杜澜面前，伸出了他的手。  
  
杜澜注视着那只手，勉力站起身，直直地挺起脊梁，极为正式地与他握了握手。  
  
尽管这如同娼妓卖身一般的交易令杜澜心中感到倍加痛苦，但他终于找到了一丝支撑他继续活下去的信念。  
  
为艾利斯特报仇雪恨的这个念头令他变得前所未有的勇敢坚强，他做好了为此牺牲一切的准备，包括抛弃掉那些不必要的廉耻心。  
  
  
“殿下，您今天遣我送去生育局的两管血样，匹配结果已经出了，契合度为98.6%。”  
  
克洛德磨了磨犬齿，笑容不由得加深了。  
  
“提醒阿布纳给我闭紧他的大嘴巴。我可不想这件事像六年前那样传得满城风雨。”  
  
“按照您的吩咐，我已经盯着他和其他涉事人员删除了所有相关的记忆。”  
  
“不错，下去吧。”  
  
“是的，殿下。”


	71. 第十九章

第二天早晨，波连娜正伤脑筋地哄着啼哭不止的杜安吃饭，就听见电梯门发出叮的一声响。

波连娜一听见那熟悉的脚步声，便把碗勺搁在一旁，捂住孩子的耳朵，高声骂道：“克洛德惠勒！我认识你这么多年，居然没看出你是这样的禽兽！你竟然就那样兽性大发，强行抱着这孩子昏迷的母亲进你的房间，孤男寡女待在一起，整整一天两夜都没有出来？！这是犯罪！再怎样仗着自己权势滔天也不该无法无天到这种地步！”  
  
她回头过去，却看见克洛德正搂着莱恩的腰，两个人瞧上去姿态亲密。  
  
波连娜嘴里像吞了个鸡蛋。  
  
杜澜一见着杜安便挣脱了克洛德，立刻冲上来把孩子紧紧抱在怀里。

克洛德的眼神自然地落在忙着哄孩子的杜澜脸上，看见那温柔的神情，情不自禁微笑起来，他定定地看了一会儿，才转头对波连娜随口说道：“波连娜，关于我们的婚事，很抱歉，我要单方面毁约了。”

“你们两个……？”波连娜惊呆了。

一旁的杜澜闻言当即拧起眉头。  
  
“是的，正如你所见，我和莱恩在交往。”  
  
“莱恩，真的吗？”波连娜把脸朝向杜澜，怀疑地问道，“如果是他在利用权势逼迫你，你得坦白告诉我。”  
  
“你把我当作什么恶霸了？”克洛德不悦地眯了眯眼。  
  
面对波连娜质问的目光，杜澜垂下眼，用力掐住自己的手心，轻轻点了点头。  
  
克洛德露出心满意足的笑容，几步走到杜澜身边，低头吻了吻他的脸颊。  
  
杜澜脸色苍白，垂眼忐忑地望着怀中的孩子，见杜安没有看向他们，才悄悄松了口气。

“那你的侍女怎么办？”波连娜忍不住脱口而出。

“你怎么知道她的事？”克洛德故作惊讶。  
  
“我……”波连娜语塞，含糊地说，“我是听人说的嘛。有关宫廷里的秘辛，大家都爱捕风捉影说闲话。别问我具体是谁说的，我可记不得了。”  
  
克洛德的嘴角扬起一个古怪的笑容，又倏然消失不见，“没想到我和薇薇安的事能为外人所知。毕竟她已经故去许多年了。”  
  
“居然是薇薇安吗？”波连娜叫起来，“我记得很久以前听你提过这个名字！”  
  
“算起来，她过世已经有十五年了，醒来以后我依然一直在深深怀念着她。直到遇见莱恩，我才再次陷入了爱情，终于打算开始新的生活。”克洛德脸上有恰到好处的哀伤。  
  
波连娜完全对这个爱情故事的浪漫开端入了迷，忙不迭追问：“快告诉我，你和莱恩是怎样认识的？那天夜里在王宫到底发生了什么？你们怎么会突然坠入了爱河？莱恩居然事先一句也没对我透露！”  
  
克洛德把手搭在杜澜肩膀上，笑得很神秘：“这是我和莱恩之间的秘密。”  
  
“再容易猜不过了。”波连娜不屑一顾地昂起头，“一定是那晚莱恩的美貌被人觊觎，有人对她图谋不轨，克洛德你及时赶到，英雄救美，感动了莱恩，于是她决定报答你，答应了你的求爱。对不对？”  
  
杜澜一脸吞了苍蝇的表情。  
  
克洛德故意凑到他耳边，暧昧地问道：“莱恩，你说，波连娜这位恋爱大侦探推理得正确吗？”  
  
“这个人果真厚颜无耻！”杜澜心想。他事不关己地随意嗯了一声，低下头专注地给孩子喂牛奶。

见波连娜兴味盎然，显然还想再继续打探，克洛德便开口说道：“总之，莱恩已经答应与我交往，我与你的婚事就此作罢。”

“那再好也不过了！”波连娜看起来兴高采烈。

“不过，为了避免父亲为难我与莱恩，还得请你暂时向你的父母保守这个秘密。等时机成熟，我会亲自向我的父亲坦白这件事。”

“当然可以！放心吧，我会为你们打好掩护的。”波连娜立刻爽快地一口应承下来，“克洛德，你和莱恩能走到一起我很高兴。莱恩的丈夫过世了，她独自带着这孩子，日子过得很辛苦，你得好好照顾她。”

克洛德侧过脸看着杜澜，表情变得认真起来，手臂紧紧搂住他的腰，煞有介事地点点头道：“我会的。”  
  
杜澜在心里不断提醒自己不要忤逆他，于是一言不发，极力忍耐着。  
  
可他瞧见克洛德的眼神很深，正慢慢凑过脸来，似乎想当众吻他，杜澜立刻后仰，与他拉开一些距离，勉强扯出一个笑来，说道：“殿下……克洛德，我有几句话想和你单独谈谈。”  
  
“喔……”波连娜拖长音，手撑着脸，一脸看好戏的表情，叫道，“热恋就是不一样，才刚从卧室出来待了没几分钟就又有悄悄话了。”  
  
  
杜澜走进书房，门还没关上就被尾随在他身后的克洛德紧紧压在墙上深吻起来。  
  
他的挣扎被克洛德轻易制住，这个吻持续了许久，分开时杜澜气喘吁吁地用手背用力抹自己的嘴唇。  
  
“你不能在我的孩子面前那样肆无忌惮！”杜澜气恼极了。  
  
“既然你现在是我的情人，我就有权在任何场合吻你。”  
  
“不行！”杜澜气红了脸，“无论是接吻还是……还是其他事，都不能当着安安的面发生，包括之前夜里你闯进我卧室做的那些下流勾当都得从此停止。”  
  
“所以你是在对我提出新的要求么？”  
  
“这件事没得商量。”杜澜语气十分坚决。  
  
“既然如此，那为了公平起见，我也要对你提出一条新要求，我想你对此应该没有意见吧？”  
  
杜澜心里不禁一阵懊恼，觉得自己似乎又不小心踏进了这个人的陷阱里。  
  
“你说。”  
  
“搬来我的卧室住，我会吩咐拉里在二楼布置出一间舒适的儿童房。每天哄你的孩子睡着后，你得来睡在我的身边，一整晚，直到天亮。”  
  
杜澜不可思议地瞪着他，“你应该清楚，我只是答应做你的情人，而不是妻子。”  
  
克洛德摊了摊手，一脸无所谓地说道：“既然你不肯，那么很遗憾，这次谈判无效。”  
  
说罢，便要开门离去。  
  
“你！”杜澜气结，却对眼前人无计可施，只得用力按住房门，阻止他离开。  
  
克洛德转过身来，掐住他的下巴，低下头，嘴唇离得他极近，含笑着问道：“所以，你考虑好了吗？”  
  
  
波连娜上下打量着重新出现在她眼前的二人，她的眼神从杜澜变得红肿的嘴唇和颈侧新鲜的吻痕一掠而过，露出了然的微笑。  
  
“我得去军部处理一些公事，先失陪了。”克洛德冲波连娜点点头，转脸对杜澜说道，“不打算送送我吗？”  
  
杜澜不知道他又在玩什么花招，随口敷衍道：“我相信你不会迷路找不到出口的。”  
  
克洛德的笑容变得危险，语调却依然优雅，说道：“你知道的，有时我总会忍不住想起薇薇安，她从前每次都会与我吻别。”  
  
杜澜瞪了他半晌，只得败下阵来，不情不愿地被克洛德牵着走出客厅，穿过走廊，来到门房。  
  
“等今晚回来，我希望能看到你信守诺言，乖乖睡在我的床上。”克洛德在他耳边低语。  
  
杜澜一下子攥紧了手心，闭紧眼睛任由克洛德的吻落在他的嘴唇上。  
  
  
尽管杜澜心中不断向上天祈祷，徒劳地恳求今天的夜幕不要降临，可是事与愿违，冬季的夜晚总是来得特别快。  
  
杜澜的心随着变暗的天色渐渐下沉，一直沉到了湖底。黑暗里，他躺在那张大床上，冰冷的绝望漫延了全身，手指无法控制地微微颤抖。  
  
他的孩子正恬静地睡在隔壁那间新收拾出来的小小儿童房里。拉里往杜安的衣橱里塞满了合身的时新童装，在房间一角的巨大玩具收纳箱里堆满了各式新奇的昂贵玩具。  
  
杜安开心极了，一整个下午连午觉都不肯睡，坐在地垫上拉着杜澜陪他一件件试玩新玩具。  
  
杜澜有时恍惚看着他那张和艾利斯特复刻一般的脸，会忍不住侧过头，偷偷藏起自己流泪的眼睛。  
  
杜澜没有开灯。傍晚时开始下起了连绵的阴雨，今夜没有月亮，他将窗帘合得很密，别墅前门的路灯一丝也照不进来，屋内一片黑暗。  
  
在这仿佛棺材一般的幽暗里，他像个等待处决的死刑犯，在极度的绝望之下，却只能麻木地等待那一刻降临。  
  
他躺了许久，睡意全无，张着眼睛盯住黑黢黢的吊灯轮廓出神，脑子里却是一片空白。  
  
这张床和这个房间承载了太多他和艾利斯特的回忆。此时此刻他却严防死守，死死逼迫自己不去想起它们，那些点滴的回忆总能轻易将他现在好不容易咬牙积蓄起的勇气击得溃不成军。  
  
不知过了多久，终于，他听见门外由远及近的脚步声，忍不住逃避般地闭上了眼睛，下意识捏紧了手里的床单。  
  
一声门响，一股淡淡的琥珀香闯进杜澜的鼻端。又一声门响，那个人没有开灯，脚步声在床边停下。  
  
杜澜感觉到一股灼热的视线落在自己的脸上，许久，那个人没有出声，在伸手不见五指的黑暗里，他只是这样静静地站着。杜澜不明白他在做什么，只能尽力令呼吸变得绵长，就好像自己真的已经睡着了一样。  
  
过了好一会儿，杜澜听见一阵阵极轻的衣物摩擦声。接着，床垫下陷，来人坐在了床边。  
  
杜澜感到极轻的吻落在他的眉间和嘴角，来人湿热的呼吸喷在他的脸上，他紧张得头皮发紧。  
  
好在那个人似乎并没有继续的打算，只亲了杜澜两下便掀开被褥，紧贴着他躺下了。  
  
杜澜一动不动，任由那个人搂着他，把他紧紧按在对方宽阔的胸膛上。  
  
一整夜，他一刻也无法入睡。  
  
他无法挣脱那两条把他牢牢禁锢在怀中的有力胳膊，于是只能认命地被迫趴在这个男人的身上。倒是这个可恶的男人，早已经陷入了毫无防备的熟睡之中。  
  
黎明到来的时候，杜澜终于有了些许睡意，昏昏沉沉中，他梦到了从前的日子。  
  
那天窗外下着倾盆暴雨，艾利斯特哪也没有去，只是待在他的身边。可是那天早上他们俩不知怎的，又吵了一架。午睡醒了以后，艾利斯特把依然还在生闷气的他抱在地垫上，双臂撑在他的脸侧，假装一本正经的在他上方做俯卧撑，只是每次俯下身都会在他嘴唇上吻一下。吻到第236下的时候，他终于忍不住笑出声来，侧过脸去：“艾利斯特，别闹了。”  
  
艾利斯特不停，一下下的吻擦过他的脸颊落在他的颈侧。又吻了几十下，杜澜不禁伸手紧紧反抱住他的腰，艾利斯特这才停住俯卧撑，静静地压在杜澜身上。  
  
“不生气了，好吗？”  
  
杜澜觉得有点委屈，“可你不该总拿帕特里克来和我闹脾气。你明明知道我同他之间什么也没发生。”  
  
杜澜这时才想起来他们那天吵架的缘由。  
  
“是我不对。我只是每每想到十天前你险些嫁给他，就嫉妒得发狂。”克洛德墨绿色的双眸凝视着他，“我不会再提起他，所以原谅我，好吗？”  
  
杜澜捧住他的脸，极其认真地说：“你要相信，我真的很爱你。所以不要总是莫名其妙地吃醋，好不好？我的心里就只有你。”   
  
回应他的是艾利斯特的吻。  
  
两个人在地垫上缠绵地亲热了许久。  
  
当时那犹如踩在云端的幸福心情尤其明晰，就好像发生在此时此刻。他半梦半醒间，隐约感觉有个人在吻他，于是微笑着轻声呢喃了一声：“艾利斯特，别闹了……”  
  
那个缠人的吻忽然停了。  
  
接着后颈传来一阵疼痛，杜澜猛地睁开眼，对上了克洛德发怒的双眼。克洛德眼中酝酿着暴风雪，嘴角却慢慢翘起来，露出一贯的优雅笑容。  
  
他双臂搂着杜澜一个翻身便轻而易举地把他压在身下。  
  
“既然你醒了，我们理应做些晨间运动。”  
  
杜澜别过脸去，拼命咬牙忍耐着那只解开他睡衣纽扣的手。  
  
“我的薇薇安在床上可不会像你这样毫无情趣。”克洛德凑到他耳边低声说道，“既然已经答应代替她做我的情人，你就该想法子取悦我。”  
  
“我们的合约里并没有这样的条件，王子殿下。”杜澜冷冷地开口，“基于交易，我不会反抗你，这已经是我的底线了。别指望从我这里得到更多。”  
  
克洛德的脸色变得极其难看，嘴角的笑容却加深了，他一把扯下杜澜的睡裤和内裤，强硬地掰开他的双腿，将早已坚硬胀大的性器抵在他的腿根。  
  
克洛德捏住他的下巴，一字一句地命令道：“看着我。”  
  
杜澜漆黑的双眸与他对视。  
  
“杜澜，我得事先告诉你，假如你胆敢在我与你做爱时喊出你亡夫的名字，我与你的期限就多增加一年，上不封顶。”  
  
杜澜冷笑一声：“殿下未免太过杞人忧天了。在我心里，艾利斯特就是艾利斯特，没有任何人有资格替代他。我可不会自欺欺人到把谁当作他的替身。”  
  
闻言，克洛德的眼底翻滚着压抑不住的暴怒。  
  
“你对亡夫的爱情可真叫人感动。”  
  
克洛德的话语里藏着尖锐的酸意，伴随着话音落下，他扶住硕大的性器慢慢操进那干涩窄小的甬道里。  
  
“猜猜看，你这个小洞，今天会被我操得高潮几次？”  
  
克洛德扬起邪恶的笑容，杜澜只是默默地忍受着被强行进入的痛意，竭力把眼中的泪水逼回去。  
  
克洛德离开以后，杜澜把自己反锁在浴室里许久，他一边崩溃地掉着眼泪，一边控制不住地几乎把胃里吐空了。  
  
他反复洗了五次澡犹觉不够，拿浴球拼命把浑身上下的皮肤都擦得通红，却怎么也洗不去那残留在后穴的异物感，和那个人连续四次射进他身体里的灼热体液。  
  
空气里依然有一股挥之不去的淡淡琥珀香味，过了好一会儿，杜澜才明白过来这股气味来自于他的后颈。  
  
他的脸色霎时变得惨白无比。  
  
克洛德能对他进行临时标记，这就意味着，等到发情期，他能对他进行覆盖标记。


	72. 第二十章

克洛德的性欲很凶猛，竟与艾利斯特相比也不逞多让，对杜澜的身体简直到了索求无度的地步。

杜澜的嘴唇总是红肿不堪，脖颈上每天都会添上新的淤痕，后穴经过长时间的插入而微微张着，往往还没来得及恢复就又被拖入了新一轮的欲望里。过度的性爱令他时时刻刻腿根疼痛，连走起路来都膝盖发软。

刚开始时，每一次与克洛德发生关系后，杜澜都会忍不住在事后剧烈呕吐，直到把整个胃都吐空，那股恶心的呕意依然挥之不去。

但习惯是个可怕的东西。渐渐的，他的身体变得麻木，呕吐的次数随之减少，直到将近三个月以后，终于彻底停止。可他的肉体越对克洛德的侵犯习以为常，内心承受的煎熬就益发令他感到无助和痛苦。

近来杜澜一直处于深深的焦虑之中。因为，他的发情期快到了。

此刻他正赤裸地跪趴在图书室一角的地毯上，被迫承受着背后那个人的疯狂掠夺。

紧紧贴在他脊背上的胸膛温度极高，他的下身被一根紫红的巨大性器贯穿，那肉棒仿佛不知疲倦地在他身体里挞伐，每一下都狠狠擦过那个敏感点，企图强行激起杜澜无法控制的生理欲望。

欲望如潮水一般，一浪高过一浪，层层堆叠，终于，在克洛德又一次极深的插入时，杜澜眼前闪过一道白光，下身翘起的性器射出了一滩稀薄的体液，后穴不由得急剧收紧，一大波情液汹涌喷出，把克洛德埋在他身体里的东西淋得透湿。

杜澜眼中含着屈辱的泪水，咬紧牙关，把所有声响憋在喉咙里。

“叫出来。”

杜澜只是不停摇头，一声不吭。

克洛德强硬地掰过他的脸，看见他咬破的嘴唇，心里不由得升起一团怒气。

每次都是这样，他宁可把自己的嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓，也倔强得不肯泄露一丝一毫他所得到的快感。他从来把他们之间的性爱当作是酷刑，而不是享受。

可是一对上那双噙泪的美丽眼睛，克洛德心中的怒气便瞬间化作了怜惜的柔情。他忍不住低下头含住他渗血的下唇，用力吸吮。

下身不停，继续凶狠地插了几百下，每一下都大开大合，几乎连根拔起又猛然重新操进，克洛德抽插的速度越来越快，力道越来越大，显然就快到达高潮。他把杜澜的股间撞得一片通红，安静的三楼图书室里回荡着淫靡的肉体拍打声，克洛德粗重的气息声，和杜澜极力憋在喉咙里的轻微哽咽。

克洛德最后往身下人的深处猛力一顶，张开嘴正要叼住他的腺体，不料杜澜却忽然剧烈挣扎起来。他双手死死捂着自己的后颈，不打算给对方任何标记他的机会。

可这只是徒劳而已。Alpha与Omega本就力量悬殊，克洛德的身体素质即使在Alpha中都称得上是顶级。何况此刻正处于交配正酣之时，Alpha想要咬Omega腺体的本能欲望变得空前的强烈。

他当即捏住杜澜那两只碍事的细瘦手腕，向两边猛地一扯。在杜澜凄厉的惨叫里，克洛德毫不留情地张嘴狠狠咬住了杜澜的后颈，犬齿刺破皮肤，深深地嵌进Omega的腺体里，注入了属于他的Alpha信息素，同时下身一松，在他心上人的深处射出一股股精液。

性交结束以后，克洛德好心情地把哭得凄惨的Omega抱在自己腿上，不断温柔地啄吻他的嘴唇和脖颈。

“为什么哭得这么伤心，这只是临时标记而已。”他“好心”地安慰正泪流不止的Omega。

杜澜一言不发，只是竭力别过脸去，大滴大滴眼泪打在他自己的小腹上。

克洛德忍不住伸手揩了揩杜澜那被泪水打得湿漉漉的小腹，把手指塞进嘴里尝了尝，微咸的味道。

他的心像被什么蛰了一下，忽地伸手攫住杜澜的下巴，凑过去吻他，舌头强行撬开他的牙关，缠住口腔里那条躲避的舌头深深吸吮。

杜澜从喉咙里发出呜呜声，双手拼命地推拒，却被按住后颈，吻得更加深入。他的整条舌头似乎都快要被眼前的人生吞了。而那依然蛰伏在他身体里的性器再次变得坚硬胀大，撑得他的后穴又胀又痛。克洛德的手指流连在他颈后那个新鲜的牙印处来回色情地抚摸。

这时，杜澜的愤怒已经达到了顶点，对着那条在他嘴里肆意作乱的舌头狠狠咬下，瞬间尝到满嘴的血腥味。

克洛德猝不及防，当即撤离杜澜的嘴，伸手一抹自己的唇角，看见掌心一片鲜红。

“滚开！离我的腺体远点。”杜澜咬牙恶狠狠地警告他。

克洛德慢慢翘起嘴角，扯出一个笑来。

“如果我说不呢？”

“那我就把你杀了。”

克洛德拽住他的手，把它用力按在自己的胸口上，微笑着说道：“来啊，杀了我。我绝不反抗。”

掌下的胸膛温度高得烫人，杜澜感到一阵恶心，急忙要挣脱克洛德的束缚，以此逃离这片灼热的皮肤，克洛德却紧紧捏着他的手腕不肯放开。

“怎么，舍不得杀我么？”

“放开我！在塔尼亚死之前，我不会动你的性命。”

“是么？那我得感谢塔尼亚救我一命了。”

克洛德轻轻一笑，下身忽地向上用力一顶，刚好重重擦过杜澜体内的敏感点，他毫无防备，脊背窜起一阵强烈的快感，一下子被操得浑身发软。

“让我来告诉你一个杀我的最好方法。”克洛德在杜澜耳边哑声说道，湿热的呼吸喷在他的耳垂上，“用你这个小洞我把榨干到精尽人亡，这样我就会如你所愿死在你手里了。显然，以我们现在做爱的次数来看，还远远不够。”

杜澜闻言气得浑身发抖。

再也忍受不了这样的屈辱，他红着双眼，屈指成爪，在克洛德的胸口抓出一道道重重的红痕，仿佛真的想穿透这片血肉捏碎克洛德的心脏。

克洛德含着微笑，任由他在自己身上发泄不满，如同包容一只坏脾气的可爱幼猫。

他低下头在杜澜裸露的肩膀上烙印下一个个吻痕，他的双掌搁在杜澜身后，尽情地用力揉捏着那两团弹软的臀肉，硕大的性器在他身体里操得更狠。

他们从午后一直做到了夜幕降临。到后来杜澜已经体力不支，中途短暂地昏睡了几次，又被插在他身体里的巨物再次弄醒。

杜澜最后一次陷入意识不清，醒来时已经躺在了卧室的大床上。克洛德正以一种令他毛骨悚然的深情眼神望着他，肯定是又在透过他看他的薇薇安。

杜澜撑着酸软的身体就要下床去浴室，却被克洛德拦住了。

“我已经为你做了清理。”

“不，还是不干净。”杜澜挥开他的手，冷淡地说道。

克洛德当然明白他的言下之意，胸口的抓痕忽然开始隐隐作痛起来。他目送着杜澜摇摇晃晃的单薄背影消失在浴室门后，慢慢握紧了手掌。

过了大约一个小时杜澜才出来。克洛德的目光扫过他通红的双眼和鼻头，还有露在浴袍外的脖颈和脚踝，他的皮肤全都泛着不正常的红，显然被粗暴地清洗过。

杜澜在克洛德面前站定，隔着五步远的距离，竭力装作心平气和，慢慢说道：“王子殿下，有件事我得与你谈谈。”

克洛德的脸上依然挂着不变的优雅微笑，点了点头，彬彬有礼地说道：“请说。”

“其他的对待我都可以忍受，但是请你停止咬我的性腺。这并不在我们的合约范围内。”

“我记得合约里并没有写明我不能标记你。”克洛德耸了耸肩，微笑着。

杜澜脸上泛起薄怒，“标记是夫妻和爱侣之间才会做的事，你觉得以我们的合作关系适合做出这样亲密的举动吗？”

“听听，这可真叫人伤心。要知道，我可是一直把你当做我的爱人薇薇安，正如合同里所写的那样呢。”克洛德眯了眯眼，好整以暇地说道，“杜澜先生，既然你已经答应代替薇薇安做我的情人，那么所有的那些我本该对她做的事，理应都由你来承受，难道不是这样么？其中当然包括了标记。”

“可我并不是你的薇薇安，我们彼此都心知肚明，没必要装模作样扮深情似海，这简直令人作呕。而且如你所见，我早已被我的丈夫标记过了。”

“正因如此，我才更需要对你进行覆盖标记。”克洛德摊了摊手，语气颇为不满，“现在每一次只要我稍稍靠近你，就会受到来自其他Alpha信息素时时刻刻的疯狂攻击。不得不说，这正极大地妨碍着我享受性爱。”

克洛德虎狼似的湛蓝双眸紧紧盯着几步外的心上人，继续强词夺理：“没有良好的性生活，我或许就没有好心情去杀塔尼亚了。你知道的，这桩交易对我来说本就不划算。将来我势必要承受不少来自我父亲责难，如果是为了现在这样糟糕的性生活，那我完全没必要去冒这个险。”

虽然听上去语调平和，但话里话外透露着隐隐的威胁。

“你这个无耻混蛋！”杜澜忍不住脱口骂道。

“多谢称赞。”克洛德厚着脸皮笑道。

杜澜的心沉了下去，他终于明白眼前这个Alpha是无论如何也不肯放弃标记他了。

胸口漫延出死一般的绝望，他忽然惨笑起来，慌不择言地撒谎道：“王子殿下难道不怕在标记过后，我会因此纠缠你一生一世么？你或许不知道，Omega对标记自己的Alpha往往有极强的占有欲，会不顾一切地独占他。你如果真的标记了我，我恐怕会疯狂到阻挠你迎娶将来的王后，甚至有可能嫉妒到把你身边的Omega全杀光。”

“我求之不得。”

克洛德凝视着他美丽的心上人，默默地想着。

可他嘴里吐出的话语却是：“不用拿这种敷衍的借口来搪塞我。我很清楚你在担心什么。大可以放心好了，所谓的覆盖标记，并不会令你丈夫的标记消失，只是能叫两个Alpha信息素在你的性腺里共存，不再彼此争斗不休。”

克洛德顿了顿，语气带着几分叫人难以察觉的嫉恨，“这并非是你对那忠贞爱情的背叛，而是你为亡夫报仇所需要付出的代价之一。何况，没有标记你的Alpha的陪伴，接下来这三年的十几次发情期会越来越难熬，我可不希望你在交易中途就死了。”

杜澜不想再听下去，他深吸一口气，嘴角抿起倔强的弧度，决绝地说：“不用再多说。无论如何，这件事我绝不可能答应。我宁可死。”

克洛德微微一笑，“既然如此，那我也不会勉强你。到时候我会再让你自己做出选择。”

“不必了，我早已经下定了决心。”

“亲爱的杜澜先生，谁能斩钉截铁地预知未来的事呢。往往只有在事情发生的那一刻，一个人才能做出最明智的抉择。说不准到时候，你或许会感激我为你提供的选择机会。”克洛德用一贯的绅士腔调悠悠说道，“现在时间已晚，我们该去用晚餐了。”


	73. 第二十一章

“我的孩子，我收到了你刚才发给我的消息。告诉我，你要这东西做什么？”视讯那头的凯尔瞪大了眼睛。

杜澜脸上浮起羞愧的神色，垂下睫毛低声道：“夫人，请原谅我无法把内情告诉您。同时还要恳请您为我保守这个秘密。”

凯尔见他为难的样子，不禁摇头叹了口气，“那好，我不会再追问。那东西我会想方设法为你弄到，到时候一定秘密送到你的手上。孩子，总之切记一定要保重自己，不要被仇恨蒙蔽了眼睛，去做那些伤害自己的傻事。”

“谢谢您，夫人。”

切断视讯以后，杜澜整个人变得非常疲惫。他脱力般地把手腕上的通讯仪镯子褪下来随意扔在洗手台里，闭上眼睛把额头抵在冰凉的墙壁上，喉咙深处不自觉地发出小兽濒死似的低低呜咽，好一会儿都一动不动。

“莱恩，你最近总是看起来精神不济……喂，我说，你该不会是又怀上了吧。”

晚餐时，波连娜瞧他没有胃口，脱口而出的这句玩笑竟像一声惊雷，在他耳边猛然炸响。杜澜浑身一震，愣在当场，好一会儿也没能接口。

这句话反复在他的脑中不停回荡，如同一句无法逃脱的诅咒，一张铺天盖地的梦魇，将他牢牢困在其中。

一语惊醒梦中人。杜澜无法再待下去，立刻借口身体不适，急急忙忙冲到治疗室，在做过一遍全身检查以后才稍稍松了一口气。

可是，一想到发情期将至，这个预想极有可能变为真切的现实，那股令人浑身战栗的绝望便引得他眼前阵阵发黑，他浑身血液都仿佛冻结了。

他把自己反锁在浴室里，泡在发烫的热水浴里许久才终于慢慢冷静下来。

“我绝不能让这件事发生。”他咬牙暗暗想道。

他的人生早已是一团糟，他无法忍受再多一个意外的错误。

可这种东西在生育率低下的帝国属于一级违禁品，常人无法弄到手。虽说自打签订契约起，他便不再被软禁，可说起来是能自由出入别墅，但每每出行，他的身后依然无时无刻不跟着两个高大的仿生人保镖，美其名曰保护，实则是监视。

他已经到了这样走投无路的地步，于是自然而然地想到了汉斯的母亲凯尔夫人。凯尔本就是生意人，人脉既广且杂，要弄到棘手的违禁品对于他来说，并不是一件难事。在杜澜那寥寥几个可以投靠的朋友里，能帮到他的就只有凯尔了。

靠着墙壁呆站了许久，他才缓缓睁开通红的眼睛，掬起一捧水往自己泪痕交加的脸上用力泼洒。

这样反复清洗了几次，他的脑袋变得清醒。他仔细擦干净水珠，重新戴上那只银镯，拉开浴室门，行尸走肉一般走出去。

那个银镯是当时在达成交易之后，克洛德立刻从惠勒为杜澜定做的通讯仪，与他自己手上的那只几乎一模一样，只是由于杜澜手腕纤细，他的镯子比起克洛德的来说略小一些，显得更加秀气。

杜澜皮肤透白，手臂修长，戴上去果然极好看。克洛德不知出于什么心思，要求杜澜必须时时戴着，不准摘下来。有一次他发觉杜澜擅自违背他的命令，把银镯搁在一边，面上虽然没显出半分不悦，但当晚就叫杜澜吃足了苦头，从夜幕降临一直到第二天中午，在他身体里足足发泄了八次，做到杜澜下半身几乎失去知觉。

杜澜终于见识到了克洛德那隐而不发的怒火有多么危险可怕。

他猜想这银镯大概对克洛德来说有着什么特殊的含义，或许是这个人与薇薇安的定情信物，便不再明目张胆地忤逆他，只要出现在他面前，就会把镯子戴上。

克洛德还没回别墅，杜澜独自躺在那张大床上，心里默默祈祷凯尔能尽快为他弄到那东西。

发情期的前一天，杜澜从早起开始就处于忐忑不安中。午后，他正坐在儿童室的地垫上，心不在焉地看着孩子与波连娜一起搭积木。

这时他的通讯仪里忽然收到一条消息，他急忙打开，匆匆读过一遍，脸上不由得浮现出久违的笑容。

他转脸对波连娜说道：“多好的天气，我们出去散散步吧？”

波连娜兴奋起来：“这可真稀奇！每次我提议逛街，你都说不如待在图书室看书，我都快憋出病来了！”

“浪费这美妙的冬日暖阳是一桩犯罪。”杜澜微笑道。

波连娜当即吩咐拉里准备飞行器，拉里在请示过克洛德后，便安排了四个强壮魁梧的仿生人保安跟随他们二人上了飞行器。

飞行器在市中心的最大商场旁的停机坪降落。

四个仿生人紧紧跟在身后，杜澜生怕被它们看出异样，只得按捺下急迫的情绪，耐着性子先陪波连娜试穿衣服。

可每次波连娜自打一开始购物，就像极了泄闸的洪水，往往刹不住脚。好不容易等她购置了三大袋衣物，波连娜终于稍微心满意足，天色已经将近黄昏了。

随着时间一分一秒的过去，杜澜心中越来越焦急，胸口像有一锅渐渐煮沸的热水，咕噜咕噜向外冒着烦躁的气泡。

在波连娜正兴致勃勃准备继续迈进隔壁的手提包店时，杜澜觑着时机，立即拉住了她。

“天已经黑了，我们得赶紧给安安买几件冬衣就回去。”

他强行拽着她，一直走到在一家儿童用品店门口才停下了脚步，对波连娜笑说：“进去看看吧？”

波连娜不情不愿地被他拉着，一进儿童用品店就嚷嚷着高跟鞋走路太累，径自一屁股赖在沙发上再不肯起来。

大约因为是工作日，这家偌大的店铺里只有寥寥几个顾客。杜澜极力克制着焦躁的心情，装作漫不经心地推着儿童推车慢慢在店里闲逛起来。两个仿生人亦步亦趋地跟在他身后。

杜澜拐过两排高高的货架，来到了店铺最角落的一个冷冷清清的玩具货架旁，待一看清站在那里的两个女人，他脚步一顿，心脏立刻狂跳起来。

高个子的女人瞧背影是个气势十足的Alpha，棕色长发梳成利落的发髻，矮个子的女人则是个已被标记的Omega，火红的齐肩短发在灯光下很显眼，她身材苗条但小腹突起，显然怀有身孕。两个女人虽然看起来都上了年纪，但行为举止依然非常亲密。

“我的孩子可不会喜欢这些毛绒绒的玩意儿，亲爱的。”高个子女人不赞同地说道。

“我知道我的孩子会喜欢的，奎妮。”矮个子女人这样答道。

“咱们就不能多买些航空舰模型么，她肯定爱极了。”

“那些丑东西，你买的已经够多了。”

“这些毫无用处的毛绒玩偶，婴儿房里也快堆不下了，霍莉。”

“可我喜欢这些。我想给她买。”

“好吧，你自己挑。不过得加快速度，不然待会我们迟到了，约瑟夫老头会对我大发雷霆的。”

“知道了知道了，我父亲的脾气我还不清楚么。”红发女人笑着，垫脚在棕发女人脸上吻了一下。

忽然，那个女Alpha察觉到身后有人，便转身回头朝杜澜看了一眼。

杜澜望着她的绿眼睛呆了片刻才回过神来，对她露出属于陌生人的友好微笑。

女Alpha便也随意点点头，扭过头去不再看他。

杜澜深吸一口气，假装若无其事地推着儿童车走到她们身边，正要伸手去拿藏在第三层货价最深处的那个灰色小棕熊玩偶，手指却抓了个空。

他转脸看见那个玩偶正被红发女人捏在手中。

“哎！奎妮，这个可爱吗？”

“灰扑扑的，实在挺丑。看起来是被扔在货架上好几年都无人问津的垃圾。”

“可我很喜欢。”

红发女人脸上露出灿烂的笑容，正要把玩偶搁在自己的购物车里，杜澜终于忍不住出声：“夫人，抱歉打扰了。请问，能不能把它让给我？”

红发女人这才注意到一旁的杜澜，登时一怔。

杜澜扬起恰到好处的歉意笑容，客气地说道：“实在不好意思，在来的路上，我的孩子一直吵嚷着想要这只小熊。”

坐在小车里的杜安已经睡着了，杜澜早早便放下了遮罩，藏住了他那张与艾利斯特过分相似的小脸。

红发女人迟疑了片刻，抓起了那只脏兮兮的灰色小熊，在杜澜眼前晃了晃，“夫人，你确定你的孩子指的是这个？”

“是的，真的很抱歉。”

红发女人二话不说，立刻把小熊玩偶塞在杜澜手里。

杜澜连声感谢。

红发女人摆了摆手，爽朗一笑：“这不过是举手之劳而已，夫人不必客气。我作为超过百岁的老人家怎么好意思和小朋友争玩具呢！”

杜澜注视着她们离开的背影，忍不住微笑起来，在心里默默说道：“霍莉，你怀孕了！这是自打我苏醒以来，最让人开心的消息了。”

直到二人的身影消失在拐角，杜澜才收回目光，低头在灰色小熊肥胖的肚子上用力捏了捏，指尖隐约摸到一个坚硬的圆柱轮廓，杜澜终于放下心来。

“奎妮……我总觉得刚才的女人似曾相识。你见过她吗？”

霍莉刚一坐上飞行器，便忍不住开口。

“没有。”

“这一路我都在想，到底是在哪里见过她，可就是想不出来。”

“我确定我没见过那个女人。”奎妮顿了顿，神秘一笑，“不过我倒是很清楚你那股熟悉感从何而来。”

“怎么说？快别卖关子了！在我所知道的人里，再没有第二个人能像你这样擅于识别人脸了。”

“唔……那女人不过是长得有几分像杜澜而已。”奎妮随口答道。

砰的一声，霍莉手中的水瓶应声而落。


	74. 第二十二章

哄过孩子睡觉以后，杜澜悄悄抓起床头柜上的玩具小熊，拉开背面的拉链，探手进去拨开它圆肚皮里的一大团棉花，取出中间一个小小的药瓶。他倒出了两粒白色药片，立刻仰头吞了下去，再把药瓶仔仔细细塞回了原处。

凯尔发来的消息上说这是目前黑市里最难买到的避孕药，效果极佳，两片足可以撑过整个发情期，避孕效果达到了99%，只是略微会有些副作用。

杜澜不由得又想起紧跟在“副作用”之后的那句话，发了一会儿怔。

他坐在床边出神地望着孩子安静的睡脸。过了半晌，他开始察觉到自己的体温正在迅速升高，后穴里也慢慢流出热液，于是霍地站起身。在给孩子仔细掖好被角后，他忍不住弯腰亲了亲他的额头，轻声呢喃：“宝贝，做个好梦。”他抬手关掉台灯，蹑手蹑脚地走出儿童房，轻轻合上了房门。

他刚一转身就见克洛德正倚在墙边看他，不知道在门外已经等了多久。

杜澜对上他深海一样的眼眸，心里一惊，问道：“你怎么……”

他的话语被彻底堵在了喉咙里。

克洛德双手捧住他的脸颊，把他紧紧压在门上，深深地吻他。

杜澜闭上眼睛，心里反复提醒自己关于他们的交易，认命般地垂下了正要挣扎的手，任由对方在他嘴上为所欲为。

克洛德辗转吻了许久也不肯放开。

杜澜终于忍不住推了推他，极力偏过头逃离那双缠人的嘴唇，低声道：“不要在这里，安安会被吵醒的。”

克洛德笑起来，一把打横抱起他，同时低头继续啃咬怀里那双柔软的嘴唇，向他们的卧室大步走去。

克洛德踢开卧室门，把怀里的人平放在床上。他压在杜澜身上，埋头在他的后颈用力嗅了嗅，笑声很愉快：“味道变浓了。”

他一边不住地吻着眼前的人，一边慢条斯理地一颗颗解开他睡衣的纽扣，每解开一颗，他潮湿色情的吻便向下深入一寸，在他心上人那如艺术品般的瓷白皮肤上烙印下一串串独属于他的吻痕。

解开第三粒纽扣时，杜澜的胸口已经完全在他面前敞开，克洛德盯着那两颗小小的红色乳粒，呼吸不自觉地变得更加粗重。他俯下脸，着迷地舔了舔杜澜的左乳，接着把它含进嘴唇间，像吃奶那样嘬吸起来，发出滋滋有味的水声。

听见身下人那极力憋在喉咙里的轻微闷哼，克洛德的脊背窜过一股电流，下身怒张的性器顿时又胀大一圈。他于是更加卖力，用上下牙反复磨着嘴里那颗可爱的小红豆，又咬又吸又舔，如同在品尝世间难寻的美味佳肴。

他上瘾似的一会左一会右地轮流玩弄了许久，那两颗原本肉粉色的乳粒已经被他吸得胀大了一倍，变成了诱人的深红，硬邦邦地挺立在杜澜雪白的胸口上，泛着淫靡的水光，随着呼吸起伏而微微颤动着，看上去色情极了。

克洛德终于放过那对被他蹂躏得可怜兮兮的乳首，凑过去轻吻杜澜泛着泪花的眼角，手掌灵活地钻进他的睡衣底，沿着他细瘦的腰线缓缓来回爱抚。

掌心下的皮肤触感美妙得不可思议，克洛德像着了魔，一边野蛮地撬开身下人的牙关，纠缠住他的舌尖，狠狠吻他，一边爱不释手地不停抚摸身下这具身体。

杜澜像掉入了无法挣脱的泥沼，绝望得闭紧眼睛。他全身僵硬，拧紧眉头，手指死死抠住身侧的床单，竭力不发出一丝一毫动静。

可当克洛德脱下他的睡裤，分开他的双腿，一如过去这两个多月以来发生过的无数次那样时，他那几乎麻木的胸口依然无法避免地再次绞起阵阵锥心的疼痛。无论与克洛德做多少次这种事，他都感到无比的恶心。

“艾利斯特……你在那边过得好不好？我很想去陪你。”眼泪滑落进发间，杜澜在心里不断默念。

克洛德把杜澜的肚脐从里到外都舔得湿漉漉的，接着一口就把他那根秀气的分身吞进嘴里，同时两根修长的手指慢慢捅进了因发情而变得温热湿软的后穴。

“不！快放开我！”杜澜顿时尖叫起来，扭动身体拼命想要把自己的性器从眼前人的嘴里解救出来，但无济于事，此刻他就如同一尾被按在砧板上的鱼，再怎样挣扎动弹也无法逃脱。

克洛德充耳不闻，含着杜澜的小玩意儿，从根部慢慢向上吐出，到头部时又重新一点点向下吃进去。

杜澜简直要被下身一前一后的强烈快感逼疯了，他手指用力扯着那埋在他腿间的脑袋上的银发，流着眼泪恨声叫道：“给我松口！你这个混蛋！”

克洛德动作不停，仿佛没有半分感受到头皮上的揪痛，只是继续不停给杜澜做口交，手指在他潮湿温暖的甬道深处用力抠挖那个小小的突起。

杜澜束手无策，只能死死捂住自己的嘴，把那一声声出于本能的尖叫呻吟憋在喉咙深处。

过了好一会儿，眼前忽然一阵发黑，杜澜猛地咬住自己的手指，一股股热流从甬道喷出，性器也同时释放出来。

高潮过后，杜澜无力地瘫软在床上，过了好一会儿才恢复些许意识，他发觉克洛德正在舌吻他，嘴里尝到腥咸的味道。

“好吃么？”克洛德的笑容十分恶劣。

杜澜不明白眼前这个人为什么总要对他做这种多余的事，他更宁愿他们之间发生的全是那种纯粹只会带来痛苦的强暴。

杜澜顿时恼怒起来，扬手就要甩他一耳光，可是他的手腕在离克洛德的脸一指距离时就被牢牢捏住了。

克洛德扬起一个优雅的笑容，露出他森白的犬齿。他微微侧过脸，张嘴便顺着杜澜那戴着银镯的细白手腕慢慢啃咬起来。杜澜无法挣脱他那铁箍似的手掌，吃痛得低声闷哼，从手腕到小臂，不一会儿便遍布了凌乱的牙印。

“你这个野兽！”杜澜忍不住骂道。

克洛德闻言，发出几声愉悦的低笑。今晚的他没有戴眼镜，深蓝的双眸再无遮挡，在发白的灯光下像暗藏危机的海面，有一种深不可测的神秘，令人不由得心中发怵。

“那我就要把你连皮带骨全部吃进肚子里。”克洛德把他的手指含进嘴里，一根根细细舔过，才慢条斯理地继续说道，“猜猜看，这七天时间，从你的发丝一直到脚趾，足够我吃干抹净几遍？”

杜澜再度被他的厚脸皮程度给气红了眼睛，别过脸去不再看他。

过了片刻，克洛德终于松开杜澜的手腕，杜澜刚一收回手，便感到自己的脚踝被他滚烫的手掌握住了。杜澜很清楚接下来等待他的是什么，可他无法阻止，于是只能把脸埋在双臂里，企图把自己当作一块没有意识的石头。

可是很快，他的足弓上传来一阵湿热的触感，一股突如其来的电流刺激得他头皮发麻，杜澜震惊得瞪大了双眼，不可思议地盯着眼前的男人。

克洛德正紧握着他的一只脚踝，慢慢舔吻他的脚背。

“快松开！你叫我觉得恶心！”杜澜使劲踢动自己的腿，却被身上人牢牢制住，如何也挣脱不开。

克洛德眯了眯眼，“别以为我不知道，这种事，你丈夫对你做过多少次。”

克洛德惩罚般地咬了咬杜澜圆润的脚趾，然后把他的一条长腿扛在肩上，强行令他的双腿掰得更开，紧接着扶住自己胀痛到极限的性器，缓缓操进那个早已往外汨汨淌着情液的窄小洞口。

杜澜感到自己的下身传来一阵令人头皮发麻的胀痛，他知道是身上人那硕大的性器头部正在破开他窄小的后穴，慢慢捅进他的甬道里。

打克洛德一操进他的身体里，他就立刻感觉到时间似乎在那一刻凝滞了。卧室里的空气像是忽然卷起了一阵持续不断的狂暴飓风，他后颈处那股尖锐的疼痛愈发明显，杜澜痛得脸色惨白。

杜澜知道，这是来自艾利斯特的狂怒。

他性腺中残留的艾利斯特信息素在歇斯底里地阻止其他Alpha侵犯自己的Omega。平时那原本就不容小觑的信息素互斥反应，因着发情期时信息素的泛滥成灾而瞬间暴涨了百倍千倍不止。

捅进他身体里的，仿佛并不是肉刃，而是一柄真正的刺刀，每进一点就将他从内到外割得血肉模糊。他后颈的性腺像被无数根钢针戳穿了，杜澜额头上渗出大颗大颗的冷汗，咬牙忍耐着这凌迟般的痛楚，渐渐感到呼吸困难。

而压在他身上的克洛德情况更糟。

发情期期间，Alpha对Omega的保护欲与占有欲达到了巅峰，尤其是已相互标记过的Alpha与Omega。

艾利斯特那股残存在杜澜身上的信息素兼具着顶级Alpha那霸道无匹的强悍威压，和与他本人如出一辙的骇人独占欲，时时刻刻疯了似的向克洛德发出猛烈的死亡袭击。

昂扬的性器每深入杜澜体内一分，那来自艾利斯特的信息素排斥就更加凶残数倍，如同一场惊天动地的龙卷风，狂怒地叫嚣着要将克洛德整个人撕得粉碎。

等到性器的头部触到那个微微张开的隐秘入口时，Alpha信息素的攻击变得前所未有的疯狂暴戾。

克洛德的表情虽然沉着冷静一如往常，甚至嘴角依旧噙着一抹不变的微笑，可额头上那早已暴起可怖的青筋，显然昭示着他正在忍受非人的折磨。

来自另一个顶级Alpha的排异，即使只是残存在Omega性腺里的些许Alpha信息素，在被发情期放大至无数倍以后变得异常骇人，即使是同样身为顶级Alpha的克洛德也完全无法招架住。他用尽全身力气只能勉强维持住一丝理智，不至于失去全部意识。

在铺天盖地的精神折磨下，那一星半点的肉体快感早已被完全掩盖。在无尽的疼痛里，克洛德的潜意识里有个声音在不停地提醒他：“快离开这个Omega！离得他远远的，这样其他Alpha信息素就伤不到你了。”

那出自于他求生的本能。

克洛德的嘴角渐渐渗出鲜血，顺着他的下巴不断滴落在杜澜平坦的小腹上，在奶白的皮肤上溅出一朵朵妖异的红色小花。

可克洛德的眼神异常坚毅，仿佛已经做好了慨然赴死的准备。他完全忽略掉脑中的声音，开始坚定地动了起来。

他慢慢抽出下身硬胀的性器，复又忍痛咬牙连根捅了进去。此时，杜澜湿软的甬道竟像一条长满钢铁荆棘的小路，伴随着每一次的插入，给克洛德带来灭顶的疼痛。他插得极深极用力，每一记插入都是直到头部戳到那个小小的入口才肯停下。

杜澜又痛又怕，浑身簌簌发抖，忍着巨大的痛意，他拼命抓住克洛德的手臂，瞪着赤红的双眼，颤声说道：“你说过不会勉强我的。你答应过的！”

克洛德的冷汗滴落在杜澜脸上，他抹掉嘴角的血迹，低头温柔地吻了吻身下人的双唇，“我说过，会给你一个选择的余地。”

“我不需要！”杜澜死死捂住后颈，厉声高叫起来。

“那么，你不想知道你丈夫临死前的遗言了？”

刹那间，杜澜呆住了。他像一具石像，呆呆愣在那里。

过了好半晌，他才找回自己的声音。

“艾利斯特……他……他……”

杜澜的喉头完全哽住了，根本无法说出任何连贯的话语，大滴大滴无助的泪水顺着他的脸颊滑落下来。

“这件事，还是我费尽心机从塔尼亚口中得知的。”

“告诉我！”杜澜急急问道，指尖深深陷进克洛德的皮肤里。

克洛德见他失魂落魄的样子，心中滔天的妒火几乎要将他湮灭，脸上却扬起邪恶的笑容。

“所以，你得先告诉我，你的决定是什么？其实说到底，不过是亡夫临终时的一句遗言而已。”

“我、我都答应你……无论什么事都答应！告诉我，艾利斯特他……他说了什么？”杜澜再也忍不住泪意，放声大哭起来。

克洛德的胸口像被人狠狠打了一拳，闷痛得几乎无法维持微笑。

片刻后，他凑到杜澜耳边，慢慢开口，“等我成结，我就告诉你。”

杜澜忙不迭点头，“好。标记我，快点，求求你！”

他顾不得自己满脸的泪水，撑起上半身，献祭似的拼命把裸露的纤细后颈送到眼前人的嘴边，后穴勉力缩紧，希冀于克洛德能尽快高潮，恨不得他立刻操进自己的生殖腔里射精成结。

克洛德的心口似乎被毒蛇死死咬住了，又痛又麻。他闭了闭眼，无法再继续忍耐，下身抽插的力道越来越凶猛，仿佛是在发泄那些无法排解的怒火。

不知过了多久，克洛德终于抑制不住想要射精的冲动，于是最后一记抽插，他猛地一挺身，把灼热的性器狠狠操进杜澜的甬道深处，这一次他没有再停留半分，而是直接冲破那个半开的隐蔽入口，将硕大的头部强行挤了进去，直到他的整根分身全部都插进杜澜的身体里为止。

因为是发情期第一晚，生殖腔口还没完全打开，杜澜痛得惨叫一声，双腿却竭力盘着克洛德的腰不准他离开，同时竭力把脆弱的后颈迎向眼前的侵略者。

此时空气里焦灼的信息素排斥已经达到了顶点，床上的两个人都难受得无法喘息。

克洛德低下头，猛然叼住嘴边这近在咫尺的后颈，一张嘴狠狠咬下。他的性器前端在杜澜的生殖腔里射出一股股精液，与此同时，尖利的犬齿毫不留情地刺破Omega的颈部皮肤，把自己的信息素注入他的性腺，在杜澜的身上打下了属于克洛德的永恒标记。

在覆盖标记完成的那一瞬间，空气里狂风暴雨般的信息素大战全部消失得无影无踪了。

如同置身在雨过天晴的花园里，克洛德闻到了一股清甜得几乎令人发疯的苹果花香，隐隐带着几分诱人的玫瑰香，与些许可口的柑橘香。他深深嗅着杜澜的信息素，那香味似乎化作一种前所未有的甜蜜暖流，仿佛漫长黑夜之后的冬日暖阳，令他感到心满意足。

他甚至愿意在此刻死去。

“我终于真正闻到你的味道了。”克洛德微笑起来，在杜澜耳边喃喃低语。

他的性器卡在生殖腔口，迅速胀大成结。他们二人原先疯狂互斥的信息素变作了极致的吸引力。

杜澜早已痛得昏迷了过去，此时听见克洛德的声音，他不由得立刻惊醒。他的手指死死抓着克洛德的肩膀，还没来得及开口，眼泪就扑簌簌地落下。

“告诉我！告诉我！”

克洛德嘴角的笑容僵住了。他定定地凝着眼前这个可怜的Omega，这一瞬间他从天堂掉落进了地狱火海中，那熊熊灼烧着他的，是不灭的嫉妒之火。

“我要你主动吻我。”盯着那双莹莹的黑眼睛，克洛德一字一句地说道。

话音刚落，杜澜便攀住他的肩膀，毫不犹豫地用他花瓣一般的柔软嘴唇紧紧含住克洛德的下唇，讨好地轻轻吸了一口。

杜澜吻了他一下便打算撤离，可克洛德却双手捧住他的脸，霸道地加深了这个原本只打算浅尝则止的吻。

直到Omega被他吻得快要喘不过气来，克洛德才松开他。

杜澜带着哭腔软声哀求道：“告诉我，求求你。”

克洛德的心霎时软了。

他闭上了双眼，深深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出。他竭尽全力才勉强掩住那些几乎要冲破胸口的暴戾情感。再睁开眼睛时，他的神情重新变得平静。

他捏住杜澜的下巴，一点一点，温柔地吻去他满脸的泪水。

“艾利斯特临死前说：‘如果有人有幸见到我爱人美丽的脸庞，请代我向他道一声对不起’。”

过了片刻，寂静的卧室里忽然传出一声撕心裂肺的绝望哭声，像极了小兽濒死的痛叫。

克洛德不顾杜澜无力的挣扎，把崩溃痛哭的心上人紧紧抱在怀里，那力道大得似乎恨不得将他揉进自己的骨血里。


	75. 第二十三章

由于避孕药的副作用，杜澜的这次发情期整整持续了九天才彻底结束。发情期过后，他的身心全都疲惫到了极点，在床上不省人事地昏睡了一天一夜才苏醒过来。

他隐约感觉到有人摇晃他的手，睁开眼睛一看，原来是他小小的孩子，正瘪着嘴，大眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

一看见杜澜醒过来，杜安立刻嚎啕大哭起来。

“妈妈，呜呜……”

杜澜心疼地抱紧他，亲了亲他哭得通红的额头。

“妈妈在这里。”

“妈妈不要再生病了好不好？”杜安抽抽噎噎地趴在他的胸口上，委屈地问道。

杜澜忍不住笑起来，点了点他的鼻尖，“傻孩子。”

“我想你了。”杜安的小脸哭得皱成一团。

“妈妈也想你。”杜澜轻轻刮了刮他的脸颊，“告诉妈妈，这几天有没有听话好好吃饭按时睡觉？”

“有！我最乖了！”杜安立刻答道。

“安安是我的好宝贝。”

杜澜撑住手臂，勉力坐起身，抽出床头的纸巾，仔仔细细揩去他满脸的眼泪和鼻涕。

“安安是怎么来妈妈身边的？”杜澜轻声问道。

“克洛德叔叔，抱我来。”

杜澜的动作一顿。

“妈妈，克洛德叔叔是爸爸，对不对？”

霎时，杜澜怔住了。

“他不是！”他高声脱口而出，才发觉自己的语气似乎吓着了孩子，忙放轻声音一字一句说道，“安安的爸爸长着和安安一样的棕头发绿眼睛。”

“可是波连娜阿姨说，克洛德叔叔是我的新爸爸。”杜安眨巴着大眼睛，雀跃地说道。

杜澜呆呆地看着他，“你喜欢克洛德叔叔吗？”

杜安忽然像是不好意思起来，把脸埋在杜澜怀里，闷闷地说：“我想要一个爸爸。”

杜澜的心像是瞬间被挖空了，那种绝望的疼痛再次从胸口漫延到了全身。一滴滴热泪无法控制地沿着脸颊滚落下来，打湿了他的手背，杜澜咬紧牙关极力把哭声压住。

他紧紧抱着孩子的脑袋，一下又一下，不住地抚摸着那柔软蓬松的棕发。半晌，他认真说道：“安安，要记住，你一直都有爸爸，只是他去了很远的地方。等你再长大一点，妈妈就把他的样子投映给你看，好不好？”

孩子爬起来在杜澜的脸颊上响亮地亲了一口，奶声奶气地说：“妈妈我爱你。”

杜澜微笑起来，低头温柔地亲了亲他的鼻尖。

“妈妈也爱你。”

克洛德推开门时，看到的就是这样的情景。他站在门边，注视着杜澜翘起的嘴角和柔软的眼神，一时竟入了迷。

过了半晌，他走到杜澜身旁，大掌遮住他孩子的眼睛，俯身亲吻他。

杜澜的笑容立刻僵在了脸上。

克洛德在那樱花般的双唇上尽情地辗转吻了许久，分开时两个人的嘴唇之间拉出一根长长的银丝。

“昨天我收到父亲的调派令，他要我回惠勒。你做好准备，我们今晚就出发。”克洛德意犹未尽地含住他的下唇吸吮了片刻，又伸手亲昵地揉了揉那睡得凌乱的黑发，低声说道。

等克洛德终于肯放开他，杜澜才像是活了过来。他平复了一会儿呼吸，缓缓开口：“殿下的意思是，要我同你一起走么？”

“你是我的情人。即便这次我是要去天涯海角，或者星系之外的某个荒凉星球，你都得时时刻刻陪伴在我身边。何况，惠勒是我的故乡。”

杜澜咬了咬下唇，说：“殿下，我希望你在处处要求我履行各种义务的同时，没忘记自己对我许下的承诺。”

克洛德挑了挑眉，答道：“当然。我记得非常清楚，我们约定了三年，而现在还不到三个月而已。杜澜先生未免太过着急。”

杜澜垂下眼，说道：“既然殿下胸有成竹，那我就不会再多嘴了。相信以您的身份，不至于做出食言毁约这样的小人行径吧。”

“这点你大可以放心。”克洛德凑到他耳边，语气暧昧，“你该清楚，除了在你的床上，其他无论何时何地，我都堪称是一位品行正直的君子。”

杜澜猛地攥紧了手心，极力按捺住想立即远远逃开这个人的冲动。

他们按照计划，于当晚搭乘专用太空舰离开了赫尔加星，启程前往现如今云雀星系里无可匹敌的第一霸主——惠勒帝国。惠勒星距离赫尔加星路途遥远，舰艇跃迁了三次，在宇宙里全速航行了三天才总算顺利抵达了惠勒帝国的首都萨玛城。

  
察觉到有人在吻他的后颈，杜澜立刻就醒了。可他没有睁开眼睛，只是控制不住地僵住了身体，维持着睡姿，一动不动地侧躺在那里，任由背后那过于滚烫的胸膛紧紧贴在自己裸露的脊背上。

“早上好啊。”那个人在他耳边低沉地说道，带着隐隐笑意，把他的耳垂含进嘴里吸咬。

空气里，琥珀香与苹果花香缠绵悱恻地纠缠在一处，可杜澜的心中却一片冰凉。

他的腿根正被一个灼热坚硬的东西顶着，杜澜顿时头皮发麻，忍不住把下身向外挪了挪。昨晚睡前明明已经做了三次，他不明白为什么Alpha的体力和性欲会如此凶猛，简直如同不知餍足的野兽。

可身后人长长的手臂立即箍紧他的腰，不准他逃开，接着那硬热的性器便霸道地操进了他的后穴里。

一只大手捏住他的下巴强迫他侧过脸来，同时杜澜的嘴唇立刻被牢牢堵住了。他的手指紧紧抠着床单，闭着眼睛任由对方的舌头在他口腔里肆虐。

过了许久，对方才终于放开他那被吸咬得又痛又肿的嘴唇，潮湿的吻继续向下，在他的脖颈处又添上新的痕迹。

克洛德就这样狠狠折腾了他一番，过了不知多久，直到窗外天光大亮，终于大发慈悲把精液射在杜澜的深处。

听到克洛德离去的声音，杜澜撑起赤裸的身体，脚步虚浮地向浴室走去。

他麻木地坐在浴缸里，把手指探进后穴，借着温热的水流，慢慢导出那个男人留下的东西。

距离第一次来到萨玛城，已经过了两年时间。这样度日如年的生活，仿佛已经过了一个世纪之久。一想到解脱的最后时刻越来越近，杜澜就感到现在的日子愈发煎熬。

他所居住的是克洛德用化名购置的一间顶楼双层豪华公寓，同一层的另一间，则是克洛德大张旗鼓为波连娜买下的，媒体们都将它称作“王子与未来王妃的爱巢”，而杜澜则是尊贵的王子殿下藏在这个奢华金丝笼里不为人所知的那只小鸟。

杜澜把自己浸泡在温暖的水中，插在后穴做清理的手指忽然无意间碰到那个小小的突起，他全身像窜过电流，忍不住低低叫了一声。

杜澜此时才想起，上次回溯记忆已经是十天之前了。

或许是时候稍稍纵容自己一次了，杜澜心想，否则他不知道该怎么继续熬下去。于是他连通了手腕上的银镯通讯仪。

突然出现在眼前的艾利斯特勾起嘴角，笑得很坏，捏住他的下巴，凑近他低声问道：“宝宝，知道今天是什么日子么？”

杜澜听见自己傻傻地回问：“什么日子？我记得你的四十五岁生日还要再过四个月才到。”

艾利斯特滚烫的手掌慢慢在他微突的小腹上来回抚摸，在他耳边哑声说道：“今天开始，孩子已经满三个月了。”

杜澜明白他的意思，脸立刻红了，忍不住想要躲开那只在他身上作乱的手。

但艾利斯特却猛然把他压倒在床上。

“我素了两个月，今天你得让我进去。”艾利斯特语气霸道，不容反驳。

杜澜瞪大了眼睛，“素了两个月？我不是每天都用手和嘴……”

“那些不算数！”

“你……你无赖！”杜澜顿时生起气来，把脸扭向另一边。

艾利斯特追着他的嘴唇，吻了上去。这个吻带着艾利斯特一贯的强势，裹挟了极强的侵略性，正与他本人强硬悍猛的性格如出一辙。

杜澜被他凶猛的吻逼得喘不过气来，挣动了一会儿，艾利斯特才放开他的唇。

“宝宝，让我操进去。”艾利斯特用力啃咬着他的颈侧，不顾他的挣扎，手掌强行分开他的双腿。

杜澜注视着他满是欲望的脸，忍不住红了眼眶。他再不做丝毫反抗，只是一声不吭，躺在原处一动不动，任由艾利斯特动作。

艾利斯特把早已硬起来的性器抵住身下人的腿间，正要插进去，抬眼一看，却见自己的爱人侧过脸，眼角正无声地淌着泪水，顿时慌了。

他立刻撤开了性器，把杜澜紧紧抱进怀里，亲吻他的嘴唇。

“宝宝，对不起。你不愿意，那就不做了。不哭了，好吗？”

杜澜定定地看着他，大颗大颗泪滴顺着眼角不断滚落，带着哭腔软声问道：“艾利斯特，告诉我，你选择我而不是安德鲁，是不是只因为喜欢和我做爱？”

艾利斯特当即深深拧起眉，脸上带着显而易见的怒气。

“原来你是这么想我的么？”

“难道不是吗？”杜澜的眼泪流得更凶了，连眼前艾利斯特英俊的面容也变得模糊不清。

半晌，艾利斯特叹了一口气，低下头一点一点吻去他的泪水。

“听着，小澜。我爱你，不管是身体还是灵魂。假如你现在告诉我，要我这辈子都不能碰你，你才愿意留在我身边，我也会毫不犹豫地答应你。以前是我没有及时认清自己的真心，口不择言，胡乱说了许多叫你伤心的话，原谅我好不好？”

杜澜凝视着他，轻声问道：“真的？”

“相信我，好不好？”艾利斯特捉住他的手，飞快地吻了吻他的指尖，“我承认，我确实沉迷于和你之间的性爱。这漫长的两个月，每一天我想操你都想得快疯了。可这种欲望不仅仅是生理上的，同时也是出于我爱你，和心爱的人做爱让人上瘾，无法自拔，所以我总是忍不住想碰你的冲动。”

艾利斯特与他十指相扣，紧紧握住他的手，说道：“我是一个擅于忍耐的军人，绝不会任由肉体冲动支配我的意志。因此现在仔细回想起来，以前的我是那么讨厌Omega、痛恨被信息素支配的肉欲，如果不是早就对你动了心，当年在你第一次发情时，我绝对不会碰你一根指头，更不会对你进行三级标记。只是那时候我昏了头，总是不愿意承认自己爱上了一个Omega。”

杜澜闻言止住了眼泪，脸上渐渐浮起一片云霞，过了片刻，他伸手勾住眼前人的脖子，主动吻了一下艾利斯特的嘴唇。

“我相信你。”他在艾利斯特的唇边低语。

艾利斯特激烈地回吻他，杜澜被吻得浑身发热，后穴渐渐涌出湿意。

“进来，好不好？我想要你了……”

四片唇瓣分开之后，杜澜双眼湿漉漉的，渴求地注视着眼前的爱人，两条长腿紧紧盘在艾利斯特的腰间难耐地轻蹭着。

艾利斯特的眼神立刻变了，危险地问道：“真的肯让我操你么？”

杜澜害羞地垂下眼，刚一点了点头，就马上感到后穴被一个灼热的庞然大物顶住了。

“那么，我不会再给你反悔的机会。”艾利斯特低笑起来，硕大的性器熟门熟路地闯进那温暖潮湿的甬道里。

杜澜闭着眼睛，双腿大开挂在浴缸边缘，一手插在自己的后穴里自慰，一手抚弄下身的性器，动情地叫道：“艾利斯特……艾利斯特……”

随着记忆回溯里的艾利斯特在他的深处射出一股股热液，同一时刻，杜澜的下身也被自己的手指操到了高潮。他高声呻吟一声，前端性器喷出一股浊液，后穴也涌出阵阵粘腻的情液。

杜澜睁开眼睛，又回到了冷冰冰的现实里。

这个世界上再也没有艾利斯特了。

一想起这件事，他所有硬撑起来的勇气瞬间被击得粉碎。

杜澜像死去了一样，静静地仰躺在浴缸边，呆呆地凝视着天花板，任凭眼泪顺着眼角缓缓淌进发间。  


帕特里克万万没有想到，在女王的舞会已经过去了两年半的时间以后，他竟会突然以这种出人意料的特殊方式再次见到那个神秘的女人。

这天，入睡前一切寻常。可是在黎明之前，帕特里克忽然做了一个古怪的梦。

梦里他再度回到了那片广袤的沙漠里，夕阳最后一缕余辉落下时，眼前的人正微笑着等待他扣响扳机。

但帕特里克定睛一看，这个人却与他之前无数次的梦境全不一样。不再是那个乌发乌眼的绝美少年，而是一个与他只有过一面之缘的女人。棕色长发，绿色瞳仁，精致的妆容，身穿一袭华美的曳地白色晚礼服裙。

梦里的帕特里克隐约感到不对劲，但他不知道到底是哪里出了问题。

“你是谁？”他问道。

“你可以杀我了。”女人说道。

这熟悉的声音令帕特里克浑身一震，顿时惊醒了。

他在黑暗里猛然睁开眼睛。醒来的那一刹那，脑海里清丽少年与美艳女人的脸终于完美重叠到了一起。  
  
瞬间，像是一道闪电劈开了黑暗，所有缠绕在那个神秘女人周身的浓稠云雾都倏然散去。那一刻，谜底变得清晰可见。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”帕特里克忽然放声大笑起来，惊醒了睡在他旁边的年轻男人。

“亲王殿下，您怎么了？”男人害怕地问道。

帕特里克并不理睬，只是自顾自地狂笑不止。

好一会儿，他才笑够了，愉快地说道：“我以为已经永远失去的，竟然还存在于这个世上。属于我的，终将回到我手里。这难道不是人生最快活的事情么？”

他跳下床，匆匆系好睡袍，打开通讯仪对那一头的人命令道：“备好飞行器，等天一亮我就要去杜家拜访。”


	76. 第二十四章

听见一阵钢琴曲响起，杜澜走进门房，就看见门上果然投映出波连娜那张熟悉的圆脸。

杜澜冲站在门边的仿生人管家马修点了点头，后者便立刻解开电子门锁，打开了房门。

“莱恩！谢天谢地，我终于刑满释放了！”波连娜一阵风似的闯进来，高声叫道。

杜澜倚在墙边，微笑着打量了她几眼，说道：“你瘦了。”

“我又饿又累……你说，Omega为什么会有发情期这种东西！太不公平了！”

波连娜大步绕过门房，径直奔进客厅，把昂贵的手袋往地上随意一甩，又将自己毫无形象地摔进沙发里，闭着眼睛高声抱怨。

“怎么不见米娅？”杜澜把咖啡豆丢进咖啡机里。

“她还有工作，等我的发情期一结束她就匆匆忙忙回警局了。”

“最近警局很忙？”

“倒也不是，只是现任老局长快退下来了，她作为下一任接班人，需要处理许多交接事物，所以我这次发情期实在给她添了不小的麻烦。”波连娜疲惫地说道。

“本来我还在想，反正我又没被标记，干脆就去发情期陪护中心匿名找个专业的Alpha来解决生理需求，虽说收费不低，但对于我来说，即便是档次最高最昂贵的特级Alpha陪护，日薪也不过只值我的一个手袋而已。可是米娅听了我的计划却暴跳如雷，差点又要和我分手。她可真是个老古板！不过我后来想了想，为了避免我和克洛德假订婚的事情露馅，就绝不能找外人。所以最后还是不得不像以前一样，找了米娅，于是她在百忙里特地请了七天假期来陪我。可这样一来，接下来的两个月她就每天都得工作了，没有任何休息日，更别提约会和甜蜜的二人世界了。”波连娜唉声叹气。

杜澜皱起眉，“我能理解米娅为什么会生气。在有伴侣的情形下，为什么还要找陌生人来渡过发情期？”

“天啊！莱恩，你是来自几千年前的古人吗？我还没和米娅相互标记，当然可以随时找别人解决生理需求了！何况这又不是三级标记，只是普通的满足身体欲望而已，为什么不能找其他人？”波连娜不可思议地叫起来，顿了顿，她瞪着杜澜，“你该不会想告诉我，你这辈子只和你的丈夫，还有克洛德，两个人做过吧？”

杜澜的脸刷地红了。

波连娜一看，顿时露出晴天霹雳的表情，大喊道：“不会吧？！别骗我哦。如果现在的我像两年前那样傻傻地以为你是Beta，或许还会信一分，可既然已经知道了你也是Omega，我就绝不会相信了！Omega可是会发情的！”

杜澜闻言咬了咬下唇，默不作声，只是把飘着香气的咖啡杯搁在波连娜身前的矮几上。

波连娜觑着他的神情，震惊得立刻从沙发上跳起来，亦步亦趋跟在他身后，像一条长在杜澜身后的尾巴，连珠炮似的追问：“你在遇见你丈夫之前竟然是处子？在你丈夫亡故以后的那几年，直到遇见克洛德之前，你都是一个人吗？你到底是几岁结婚的？该不会是刚一分化就被马上标记了吧？看安安的年纪，你当时肯定才不到二十岁……也亏得你丈夫下得了手！要知道，我不到六十岁都绝不会答应米娅标记我的！”

杜澜无奈，低声说道：“波连娜，别问了。”

“长这么大第一次碰见像你这样奇怪的Omega，我可控制不住自己的好奇心。”波连娜耸耸肩，“快告诉我嘛！”

可是不管波连娜如何软磨硬泡，杜澜也不肯透露一丝自己的感情生活，最后她只得悻悻地走了。

不过，波连娜刚走出去，又立刻急急按响了门铃，于是马修在杜澜的示意下再次替她开了门。

“对了，莱恩，你的发情期是不是也快到了。”

杜澜想了想，答道：“三天后。”

波连娜戴上墨镜，露齿一笑，“那么，那三个月一次的美好假期又快到了，只可惜这次米娅没空陪我。”

当初在回惠勒的舰艇上，波连娜和克洛德早已约定下，要为他与杜澜这段见不得光的隐秘关系打好掩护。毕竟尊贵的国王陛下不可能容忍一个带着孩子的来路不明的异国Omega陪在自己唯一的继承人身边。

其他都好办，只是发情期这件事颇有些棘手。杜澜是个已经被标记的Omega，发情期远比那些未被标记的Omega要难熬得多。不仅仅是腺体带来的生理与心理双重折磨，更重要的是，期间信息素会出于本能地极度排斥所有并非标记他的Alpha，别说是做爱，就连普通的触碰都会令他感到难受。因此，作为已经对杜澜做了覆盖标记的Alpha，克洛德必须在每一次发情期时陪在他身旁。

所以，波连娜对外宣称的发情期却是杜澜的发情期。每当杜澜到了发情期，她便会在克洛德的精心安排下，秘密乔装打扮出门旅行游玩，美美地度上十几天的假。

克洛德的计划总是十分周全，每一次的假期她都能享受到女王般的礼遇款待，因此这是波连娜几个月以来最翘首以盼的日子了。在她看来，这也是在漫长发情期过后最好的放松方式。

  
四岁的小杜安是一个极其调皮的小男孩。每天他都有无穷无尽的精力，在这间偌大的公寓里跑来跑去，简直像一匹撒欢的小马驹。

而最近他有了一个新爱好——和妈妈玩捉迷藏。杜安双手紧抱着妈妈以前送给他的灰色小熊，这是他最喜欢的玩偶，探头探脑地看着面靠墙壁的妈妈，嘻嘻笑着，声音里一团稚气：“妈妈，你要数到五十下哦，不准赖皮。”

“好。”杜澜笑起来，把额头枕在手背上，“现在开始！五十，四十九，四十八……”

“不能这样！妈妈数得太快了！”杜安撅起嘴，急忙叫道。

“你这个小傻瓜还不赶快躲起来？”杜澜说，“给妈妈抓到，你就得乖乖去睡觉了。”

“妈妈，刚才不算！我们重来，好吗？”

“你这个小无赖。”杜澜语气无奈，声音里却满满都是宠爱。

“好不好，妈妈？妈妈！”

“好，好，可是我们现在说定了，只能重来这一次。”

身后孩子的声音消失了，杜澜能听见他越来越远的脚步声。他忍不住微笑起来，这孩子与生俱来的强烈好胜心一定遗传自艾利斯特。

“开始喽！五十，四十九……三，二，一。安安，妈妈来了！”

杜澜装模作样地在一楼随意转了转，又踏上楼梯去了二楼。

二楼有两间卧室，一间属于杜澜，另一间则是杜安的儿童室。杜澜知道，他的孩子每次都只爱躲在这两间卧室里。

可他并不急着把他找出来，他先是在儿童室走了两圈，便回到了自己的房间里。

他在屋子里一边闲庭信步，一边冲杜安躲藏的衣橱自言自语地说道：“我的宝贝安安去哪里了？怎么找不见他了？”

他在屋里走了几步，做出要离开的架势，笑眯眯地说道：“正好安安不在，我就一个人去把巧克力蛋糕吃光吧！”

他刚一踏出房门，就听见身后有个奶声奶气的声音急急叫道：“妈妈，等我！安安在这里！”

杜澜翘起嘴角，立刻回身打开壁橱，微笑着把躲在衣服后头的孩子抱出来，紧紧搂在怀里，低头温柔地亲了亲他红扑扑的脸颊。

“妈妈，是安安赢了哦！”

“是，我的安安真棒。”

“那我能不能吃了蛋糕再睡？”

“可以。不过不能吃太多，吃完得立刻好好刷牙。”

“我要妈妈陪我一起吃！”

“好啊，我的宝贝。”

杜安双臂搂着杜澜的脖子，乖乖趴在他的肩膀上，弯起的墨绿眼眸亮晶晶的，像阳光下波光粼粼的湖面。

杜澜忍不住低头亲了一下他蓬乱的棕发，抱着他往一楼的餐室走去。

可是杜澜这份美好的心情没能持续多久。

在给孩子仔细刷过牙洗过澡以后，他一口气给孩子讲了两个故事，哼了三首曲子，好不容易终于把闹腾的杜安哄睡着了，可是就在他关掉灯准备离开时，忽然发现，那股从刚才起就一直隐隐萦绕在他脑后的异样感到底从何而来。

他一惊，回头看去，借着窗外的月色，果然看到那原本满满当当摆在床头排排坐的毛绒玩偶，竟少了一只！

而消失的，正是藏着他重要秘密的灰色小熊。可此时距离他这次的发情期只剩两天了。

杜澜下意识地握紧冒汗的手心，极力定了定神。未免吵醒孩子，他只拧开微弱的夜视灯，蹑手蹑脚地走回床边。他的目光在床头的玩偶上逐一扫过，确定那只灰小熊的的确确已经不在床上。他轻轻打开玩具储物柜的柜门，一件一件细细翻过，却依然没有找到它的任何踪迹。

就在他趴在地毯上努力向幽暗的床底伸长脖子时，杜澜忽然听见门把被拧开的响动。

他心中一跳。

杜澜立刻从地上爬起来，假装若无其事地站直身，转身看向门边的男人。

“杜澜先生在做什么？”克洛德彬彬有礼地问道。

“安安把一件心爱的玩具弄丢了，哭了半天才睡着，我在替他寻找。”

“哦？是个什么样的玩具？我可以命仿生人帮你找到。”

“不是什么重要的东西，就不必麻烦殿下了。”杜澜挤出一丝敷衍的微笑。

克洛德幽深的目光在他脸上缓缓滑过。

“既然如此，那么不如等明天再来找。现在你的孩子已经睡下了，我们也该就寝了。”

杜澜静了片刻，才说道：“我怕安安明天醒来看不到玩具会闹脾气。请殿下先去安睡。”

“没有你的陪伴，我又怎么能安然入睡呢？”克洛德不紧不慢地说道，“要不然，我干脆在留这里陪着你找。请你先把那玩偶的模样投映给我看看。”

杜澜咬紧下唇，缓缓吐出一口气，过了一会儿，低声说：“也不是紧要的事，就不耽误殿下的休息了。我看，还是等天亮了我自己来仔细找找看比较好。”

说着，他慢慢退出儿童房，轻轻地关上夜灯和房门。

刚一回房间，杜澜就立刻被克洛德压着激烈地做了两次，一次发生在门上，另一次则是在床上。

事后，克洛德漫不经心地靠在床头抽烟，蔚蓝的眼眸却透过袅袅白烟紧紧盯住杜澜走向浴室的清瘦背影。

在一声轻微的门锁声以后，他听见浴室门后传出隐隐的水声。瞬间，克洛德脸上那闲适懒散的微笑便消失不见了。

他探出长长的手臂，一把揪出床底下那个若隐若现半藏在黑暗中的玩偶。他拧着眉头，仔细打量着手里这只灰扑扑的毛绒小熊，从头到脚，从正面到背面，反复看了几遍，也并没有瞧出它有什么与众不同的地方，竟能叫杜澜变得那样慌张。尽管他已经在努力掩饰，但克洛德还是一眼就看穿了。

他一手不停地抽烟，一手随意戳着小熊肥圆的肚腩，脑子里漫无边际地猜测这个丑东西的来历。

在一根烟抽尽时，他不禁感到有些心烦意乱。  
  
他从没在艾利斯特的记忆中见过这玩意儿，因此，这不太可能会是杜澜与艾利斯特的定情信物。  
  
可也说不准，克洛德转念一想，毕竟他还没来得及全部读完艾利斯特的记忆之书。一想到这里，他更加烦躁，手指发泄般地猛力一捏，就在此时，他的指尖忽然无意间到触碰了一个硬邦邦的东西。

克洛德面色一凝。

他当即拉开玩偶背后的拉链，费了一番工夫才从棉花深处掏出一只小小的黑色药瓶。

瓶身没有标签，大概是被人撕去了。克洛德拧开瓶盖嗅了嗅，并没有什么特殊的气味。他倒出几片药，双眸凝视着掌心里的白色药片，克洛德陷入了短暂的沉思。

过了一会儿，他用精神力接通了通讯仪。

“晚上好，马赛尔先生。”

他的语调带着显而易见的快活笑意，但幽蓝的眼中却是一片冰寒。

“我知道现在三更半夜，这样贸然打扰您未免太过于失礼，只是实在事出紧急。”

“马赛尔先生，您太客气了。”

“事情是这样的：我现在手头上有件偶然搜查到的走私药品，看起来不是寻常的东西。想必需要经由一位像您这样的药剂专家做个鉴定。”

“那么这件事就交给您来办了，我会命仿生人立刻送到您的实验室。请您尽快给我答复。另外，此事十分机密，请您务必为我保密。”

“三个小时内就能出结果？果然不愧是当今帝国的药剂学泰斗。您可真是帮了我一个大忙。”

  
克洛德从背后把杜澜紧紧抱在怀里，听见他绵长的呼吸，他知道他的心上人已经睡着了。

指腹慢慢抚过杜澜的后颈，那处还残留着两年前他的犬齿深深锲入时留下的疤痕。黑暗里，他在杜澜耳边低声问道：“你到底对我藏着什么秘密？”

他辗转反侧，无法入睡，于是继续躺了好一阵子。忽然感到一阵精神力波动，他立刻悄悄走下床，一直走到阳台上，在身后紧紧关上了落地窗，才接通了通讯仪。

“马赛尔先生，您请说。”


	77. 第二十五章

在发情期到来之前的最后两天里，杜澜的焦虑不安渐渐累积到了顶点。  
  
他几乎翻遍了整个公寓，依旧没能找到那只灰色小熊。  
  
此时已经是发情期到来前的最后时刻，杜澜甚至能感受到自己的体温在无法挽回地渐渐升高，腿间那处隐秘的地方也正开始变得濡湿。  
  
可他依然找不见那只藏着避孕药的毛绒玩偶，他觉得自己快要疯了。  
  
一整个晚饭时间，杜澜都坐立不安，在他不小心摔碎了第三个盘子以后，连四岁的杜安都开始瞧出他的不对劲来。  
  
“妈妈又生病了吗？”杜安歪着脑袋，天真地问道。  
  
一语中的，杜澜的脸色霎时变得惨白无比。  
  
他颤抖着嘴唇，什么话也说不出来。灼热的高温令他的意识开始模糊，他攥紧掌心，努力对孩子装出若无其事的微笑。此刻唯一令他庆幸的是，那个男人还没有回来，否则他一定会瞧出自己的古怪。  
  
这时，负责打扫的仿生人凯瑟琳拎着一只灰扑扑的东西走进了餐室。  
  
“莱恩小姐，请问，这是您需要的东西吗？或者，我是不是应该把它当作垃圾处理掉？”  
  
像凯瑟琳这样专职打扫的仿生人虽然对于垃圾处理十分在行，可是它们无法分辨出哪些是主人故意扔掉的旧物，哪些是主人不小心遗失的重要物品，于是在这个时候，它们往往会第一时间征求主人的意见。  
  
杜澜一看清它手里提着的物事，忍不住从喉咙里发出一声低低的惊叫，霍地站起身。  
  
他大步走到凯瑟琳面前，一把抓住那只灰色小熊，像对待失而复得的珍宝似的，把它紧紧搂在怀里，惊喜地问道：“你是在哪里找到它的？”  
  
凯瑟琳一板一眼地答道：“莱恩小姐，我是在您的卧室里找到的。”  
  
杜澜听了，皱起眉头，狐疑地说：“怎么会？我在卧室里仔细找过，并没有瞧见它。”  
  
“莱恩小姐，它被夹在沙发与墙壁之间的缝隙里。刚才我搬开沙发，准备进行三天一次的例行大扫除时才发现了它。”  
  
听上去倒也合理，只是不知怎的，杜澜的心头依然萦绕着淡淡的疑惑。  
  
可是既然东西已经找回来了，就没必要再去探究那些细枝末节，何况现在他的身体情况刻不容缓，不过短短几分钟而已，他的浑身上下就已经变得滚烫难耐。他知道，第一波发情热即将到来。  
  
于是他点了点头，匆匆说道：“谢谢，辛苦你了。”  
  
“莱恩小姐，不用客气。”  
  
凯瑟琳取过一旁的吸尘器，开始打扫摔落在地毯上的瓷盘碎片。  
  
杜澜再没有了吃饭的心思，径直抓着那只毛绒玩偶就冲进了二楼的卧室里。  
  
他把自己反锁在浴室中，迫不及待地拉开小熊背后的拉链，急急掏出那只小药瓶。一倒出两枚药片，他立刻仰头吞下。  
  
  
发情期过后，杜澜终于从似乎无休无止的高温情热中解脱出来，神志渐渐变得清明，这时他发觉到事情有点不对劲。  
  
克洛德在这几天里有些奇怪。这次发情期期间，他极其热衷于在他打开的生殖腔里射精，虽然以往他也有这个癖好，但从没有像现在这样狂热过。  
  
他数不清在这期间他们到底做了多少次，可他却模糊地记得在每一次射精时，克洛德都必定都要不顾他的挣扎反抗，把那巨大的性器头部蛮横地卡进他的生殖腔口，直到射精结束许久才肯抽出去。  
  
杜澜又痛又怕。他不知道那个男人又在发什么疯，他从来都看不透他的古怪行径。  
  
不过，最诡异的一点，在于这次发情期持续的天数。  
  
自从服用避孕药以来，这两年多的时间里，他总共经历了九次发情期，从没有一次短于九天，最长的一回甚至持续了十二天之久。这便是这种避孕药的副作用，即延长发情热潮的时间。  
  
可到了这一次，他的发情期竟然恢复成了如同以往那样的七天。  
  
难道是那药出了什么问题？  
  
杜澜的心里像有一个小人在重重地敲着擂鼓。好不容易熬到克洛德离开，他便马上咬牙撑起无法合拢的双腿，忍着巨大的疲惫和饥饿感，急忙取出藏在衣橱深处的灰色小熊。  
  
拿出那只黑色药瓶，他先是眯着眼睛细细打量了一遍瓶身和瓶盖，确认瓶身有自己以前刻意留下的轻微划痕，瓶盖上那小小的记号也没有消失，这才稍稍松了口气。  
  
可他不敢掉以轻心，把药片一股脑地全部倒在手心里。他凑过去认真地看了半晌，并发现什么异样。不管是药片的颜色、形状，还是大小，都与从前别无二致。他闻了闻，气味也并没有什么差别。  
  
接着，他仔仔细细地一片一片数起来。  
  
一共四十片，一片不多，一片不少。  
  
杜澜这时才终于完全放下心来。  
  
过去的九次发情期，加上刚刚经历过的这一次，他总共吃了二十片。药瓶里剩余的药片数量并没有错。  
  
我大概是太过疑神疑鬼了，杜澜心想。于是他把药小心地装回瓶子，重新塞进小熊肥胖的肚子里。  
  
也许是因为吃药久了，我的身体对副作用开始产生免疫，这可是个好兆头，杜澜乐观地想道，可是留存在他脑中的那股隐隐的危机感却依旧挥之不去。  
  
  
度假归来的波连娜整个人一扫疲惫。她明显晒黑了不少，瞧上去神采飞扬。  
  
她一边指挥着仿生人把她寄回来的三大箱礼物一股脑地全搬进杜澜的公寓里，一边随意把手袋和墨镜都搁到马修手中。  
  
“你怎么提前回来了？”杜澜惊讶地问道。  
  
波连娜喝了口咖啡，幽幽地说道：“说老实话，有时候我打心底里希望你的发情期能持续一个月，或者更久。”  
  
“这与我有什么相干？只要你想，大可以再晚些回来的。”杜澜的语气颇为无奈。  
  
“当然与你有关！没有你的牵绊，我们尊贵的王子殿下又开始工作了。”波连娜抱怨道。  
  
“你在说什么，波连娜？”  
  
波连娜夸张地叹了口气，说道：“果然你从来不关心新闻。我今天特意赶回来就是因为接到了克洛德的通知，他要我今晚陪同他出席国王陛下的晚宴。难道他没有对你提起过这件事吗？”  
  
“没有。”  
  
“说是一位来自远星的亲王抵达了帝国，于是国王要亲自设宴款待他。”波连娜挠了挠头，“他叫什么来着？帕拉特？还是帕尔默？我记不得了。”  
  
“帕特里克？”杜澜不禁脱口而出。  
  
“对，对！就是这个名字。刚才来时路上无聊，我就翻看了几份电子报，结果无论大报小报，头版头条都是这个所谓的亲王。”  
  
“他来惠勒做什么？”杜澜皱起眉。  
  
“官方说辞是盟友之间寻常的星际访问。不过嘛……”波连娜神神秘秘地说，“我倒是在一份小报上看见了别的消息。据说他其实主要是来为他未婚妻的祖母找寻良医。”  
  
“谁？”杜澜瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“唔……据八卦小报说，他有个几年前亡故了的未婚妻Omega，这Omega还同时是前任克莱国王那位未加冕的王后呢，如果传闻属实，那他可真是个了不得的人物了。小道消息说，这次主要是因为那位Omega的祖母得了怪病，生命垂危，所以亲王特意带她来帝国求医问药。”  
  
啪的一声，杜澜手中的咖啡杯霎时应声而落。  
  
滚烫的咖啡烫红了他的脚背，他却浑然不觉，只是直直地盯着波连娜，颤声问道：“生、生命……垂危？”  
  
“莱恩，你怎么了？”波连娜惊叫起来。  
  
“你说的是真的吗？”杜澜艰难地吐出几个字。  
  
“你怎么这么不小心，烫着了没有？你，赶紧过来给莱恩看看伤口啊！”波连娜忙指着站立在一旁的马修高声叫道。  
  
“快告诉我，波连娜！”杜澜忍不住大喊道。  
  
波连娜一怔，“什么？”  
  
“你刚才说的那些话，到底是真是假？”杜澜极力按捺着急躁的心情，飞快地说道。  
  
波连娜忍不住笑出声来，“我怎么以前都没瞧出来，原来莱恩你这么热衷于打听贵族秘辛呀。”  
  
“快回答我。”杜澜的声音濒于失控边缘。  
  
“真是稀奇，第一次看见你这么有好奇心。”波连娜嘟哝着，“所谓的八卦小报嘛，谁知道到底是不是真的？或许全是真的，或许全是假的，但基本上来说，都是半真半假的捕风捉影罢了。不聊这个了，没意思。现在当务之急是帮我想想今晚要穿上哪一件礼服裙……”  
  
波连娜又在絮絮叨叨说起她的衣服和妆容，但杜澜已经无心再听。  
  
他垂下眼，毫无焦距的目光直愣愣地落在自己的脚上，看见仿生人马修正在给他涂烫伤药，心思依然处于波连娜刚才的那番无心之谈给他带来的天崩地裂之中。  
  
她说的，到底是不是我的祖母？  
  
祖母她……得了怪病，以至于生命垂危么？  
  
不，这绝不可能！  
  
杜澜死死捏紧了手指，我的祖母必定还是健健康康的！  
  
可无论他怎样在心里一遍又一遍地反复告诉自己，那些小报肯定全在胡说八道，他亲爱的祖母依然安好无恙，绝不会得什么病。可他的手指却禁不住地微微颤抖着。   
  
他闭了闭眼，用精神力连上了通讯仪，四处搜寻帕特里克来访惠勒的影像。  
  
在观看到第七个视频时，他浑身都定住了。  
  
他确定，有一秒钟，他在帕特里克身后的人群里，的的确确看见了他祖母苍白的脸一闪而过。  
  
这一刹那，他感觉自己沉进了万丈冰层之下，那刺骨的寒冷几乎令他周身的血液全部冻结。  



	78. 第二十六章

杜澜抱膝坐在床头，一直枯等到午夜过后才听见卧室门外传来响动。

他抬起眼，看着克洛德推开门大步走进来。

克洛德今天打扮得颇为隆重。他身材高大挺拔，将一身黑金相间的惠勒王室传统礼服穿出了十成十的英俊贵气，胸口上整齐佩戴着的一排浅蓝色缎带勋章衬得那湛蓝的双眸更加迷人。他的脸庞深邃俊美，犹如被雕塑大师倾尽一世光阴精雕细琢出来的艺术品，银色短发在逆光下看起来熠熠生辉。

他在杜澜面前站定，整个人犹如天神降世。

但杜澜却根本无心留意他的模样，或者应该说，他从来就没有仔细瞧过眼前人到底长什么样，他对关于这个男人的一切都漠不关心。

克洛德在床边坐下，杜澜能闻见他呼吸里的轻微酒气。

“在等我？”

克洛德微笑着，抬起他的下巴，接着一个灼热的吻便印在他的嘴唇上。

杜澜猛地握紧掌心，克制住胃里翻涌的恶心，只是一动不动，木着一张脸，任由对方蛮横地撬开他的双唇，钻进他的口腔里，纠缠住他的舌尖。

克洛德的呼吸在不停的深吻中渐渐变得粗重，一条手臂紧紧揽住杜澜的腰，他的手指开始熟稔地解开眼前人的睡衣纽扣。

等到眼前的Omega被脱得赤身裸体，克洛德便把他轻而易举地抱坐在自己腿上。他低下头，嘴唇用力吸吮怀里人的乳尖，双掌狠狠玩弄他的臀肉，他下身硬胀的性器早已把裤子支出一个巨大的帐篷，直直地顶在杜澜的小腹上。

杜澜死死咬住下唇，拼命忍耐着对方的肆意亵玩。他知道，这是为了能给艾利斯特复仇，他所必须要付出的代价。

等他的两个乳头都被吸咬得又胀又痛，克洛德才终于放过它们。那两只滚烫的手掌也终于停止揉弄他的臀肉，开始顺着腿根一寸一寸地向下游走，掌心色情地抚摸过他的大腿和腿弯，指尖滑过他的小腿，最后落在他今天被热咖啡烫红的脚背上。

克洛德的手指在那通红的皮肤边缘缓缓地打着圈，在他耳边哑声说道：“马修告诉我，你今天烫伤了。现在还疼吗？”

杜澜完全没想到马修竟然连这种琐事都会事无巨细向克洛德禀告。毕竟即使在他这样自小养尊处优的人看来，这也只不过是个微不足道的小小皮外伤而已。他怔了怔，心里不禁生出一丝古怪，过了片刻才说道：“不疼。”

克洛德却依旧紧拧着眉，垂眼注视着他脚上那块微微发红的皮肤。

杜澜不禁感到一阵没来由的心慌，忙挪了挪小腿，企图把脚藏到克洛德的身后去。

可克洛德眼疾手快，一把就捉住了他的脚踝，温热的手掌贴在他烫红的脚背上轻轻抚摸。

“小笨蛋。”克洛德忽然叹息道。

杜澜顿时感到有些生气，正要还嘴，就被死死堵住了双唇，接着一条有力的舌头在他的嘴里肆无忌惮地扫荡过每一个角落。

等到对方终于放开他的嘴唇时，杜澜分明看见那双近在咫尺的蔚蓝色眼眸里正酝酿着他看不明白的汹涌情绪。

杜澜心中再次浮现出那丝异样感，他忍不住说道：“你知道的，我并不是你的薇薇安。”

克洛德静了片刻，又扬起一贯的微笑：“所以？”

“所以你没必要对我做这些多余的事，你我都清楚，这不过是可笑的自欺欺人。”

克洛德挑了挑眉。

“那么，我想请杜澜先生告诉我，在你看来，哪些是多余的事，哪些不是？”

杜澜冷冷地说：“多余的事，比如这件。”

说着，他猛地挣开那只贴在他脚背上的大掌。

霎时，克洛德盯住杜澜的眼神变得晦暗不明，嘴角的笑容却逐渐加深了。他若无其事地耸了耸肩，收回被甩开的手，伸出食指与中指在杜澜下身那个隐秘入口处暧昧地徘徊流连。

“那么请问，这是多余的事吗？”

克洛德两根修长的手指顺势捅进那个小肉洞里，模仿着性交的动作不停进进出出。

杜澜忍不住露出羞辱的神情，径自撇过脸去，闭紧眼睛，咬住下唇，默不作声。

他听见克洛德愉快低沉的笑声。

“既然如此，那如你所愿，我们就来做这件不多余的事吧。”克洛德凑到他耳边，慢条斯理地说着，缓缓解开自己的裤子。

尽管克洛德的声音里有显而易见的笑容，但杜澜几乎是立刻就察觉到了他隐隐的怒火。

他不禁感到一阵头皮发麻。

这两年多以来，通过与这个男人的朝夕相处，他早已经清楚地知道，一旦惹怒他，自己将要面临怎样疯狂的侵犯，但他生性倔强，绝不打算向眼前的男人低头求饶，今夜也不例外。

果不其然，整整一夜，克洛德变着法子不停地折腾他，直到晨光微熹才终于停止。

杜澜被弄得浑身酸痛，下体更是一片狼藉。他早已疲惫不堪，可心中却总是惦念着波连娜昨天说过的话，好不容易才刚刚入睡，一听见克洛德下床的动静，立刻就醒了。

他躺在床上静静地听着浴室传来的水声，心里盘算着该怎么向那个男人询问内情。半晌，他睁开眼睛，望向正在穿衣服的克洛德。

“帕特里克来惠勒做什么？”杜澜决定单刀直入。

扣衬衫纽扣的手指一顿，克洛德幽蓝的眼眸向他直直看过来。

“我足足等了一整晚都不见你开口，还以为你不打算问我了。”克洛德微微一笑。

杜澜咬了咬下唇，垂眸说道：“请你告诉我。”

克洛德走到他面前，居高临下地注视着他。

“怎么？得知帕特里克亲王依然对你念念不忘，你大为感动，想与他重修旧好了？”

杜澜拧起眉：“请你不要胡说。”

“帕特里克亲王是你的未婚夫，难道不是么？”克洛德的语气十分尖锐。

“曾经是，但早已经不是了。”杜澜缓缓开口，“我查过，在加冕后的第二天艾利斯特曾亲口宣布，凡是老国王陛下颁发的赐婚书统统都变为无效政令。因此严格说来，如今我与帕特里克之间毫无瓜葛。”

“果真是个无情的Omega。”克洛德嗤笑一声。话虽如此，可他的脸色却明显和缓了不少。

杜澜咬紧嘴唇，一言不发。

“不过，他看起来对你倒是旧情未了，你就从没考虑过要与他相认么？我敢打赌，只要你肯点头，他一定会欢天喜地，立刻迎娶你做他的夫人。”克洛德紧紧盯着杜澜的眼睛，酸溜溜地说道。

“不。从以前到现在，我的心里从来都只有艾利斯特一个人，绝不会考虑帕特里克，或者其他任何人。”杜澜坚决地说道。

克洛德闻言，胸膛一阵剧烈起伏。

“他已经死了四年！”

“那又怎样？再过几个月，我就能去陪他了。”杜澜平静地说道。

刹那间，克洛德浑身僵住了。他深深地凝视着眼前这双坚定的黑眼睛，一种前所未有的灭顶绝望几乎令他无法喘息。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”他忽然仰头大笑起来。

杜澜不明所以地看着他。

“我在笑帕特里克，多么可笑啊。不是吗？他注定无法挽留他爱的人，可他却那样天真地以为时间能改变一切，指望你终有一天能忘记那个死去的人。他可真是够愚蠢的！天下再也没有比他更可悲的傻瓜了，你说对吗？”

因着当年那份未生效的婚约，杜澜的心底总是对帕特里克存有歉疚，加上苏醒过后又从各种途径陆陆续续得知这些年里帕特里克一直在替他照顾他的家人，在歉疚之余，杜澜对他又多了几分感激之情。

因此当他听见克洛德这番话里话外的恶意贬低，杜澜立即皱起眉头，忍不住道：“你没有资格这样嘲弄他，你不过只是个一无所知的局外人而已。我可以告诉你，当年的事，归根到底是我对不住他，那时我不该在明明依然深爱着艾利斯特的情况下还选择答应帕特里克的求婚。这件事，是我的错也是艾利斯特的错，唯独帕特里克，他只是一个无辜的受害者。”

克洛德的笑容凝固在脸上。

他俯下身，凑得离杜澜的脸极近，近得两个人彼此呼吸交错，从对方的眼眸里能看清自己的倒影。

“所以，你现在是维护起他来了？”克洛德玩味地说道。

“我说的全是事实。”

克洛德盯住他，片刻之后，勾起唇角，缓缓露出一抹残酷的笑容：“作为交换，我也告诉你一个事实好了。你大概不知道，当年杀死克莱国王的凶手，何止塔尼亚一个。”

这句话像一声通天彻地的惊雷，杜澜怔愣了许久，似乎才听明白他的意思。半晌，他呆呆地开口：“什么？”

“没想到么？你现在口口声声维护的那位‘无辜’的帕特里克，他也有份参与谋杀你的丈夫。”

过了许久，杜澜后知后觉地剧烈颤抖起来。

“这个玩笑并不好笑！”他极力想要保持冷静，却完全无法做到。  
  
他紧紧抓住克洛德的衬衫袖口，艰难地说：“告诉我，你在骗我对不对？帕特里克曾经是艾利斯特最忠心的下属，他绝不可能会……”  
  
克洛德低下头，温柔地吻了吻他惨白的脸：“人是会变的，更何况夺妻之仇不共戴天。所以，你现在还是打算一等到塔尼亚的死讯，就立刻去追随你的丈夫么？”  
  
克洛德凑到他耳边，蛊惑似的说道：“弄死塔尼亚以后，我还能继续替你杀了帕特里克。你知道，我做得到。”


	79. 第二十七章

渐渐变得明亮的晨光透过窗户照在杜澜灰败的脸上，过了半晌，他闭上了通红的双眼，低声说道：“你是说，帕特里克与塔尼亚合谋杀死了艾利斯特。”

克洛德点了点头：“没错。”

“给我确凿的证据。”静了片刻，杜澜低低地说。

“暂时还没有证据，等时机成熟，你自然会看到。”克洛德顿了顿，“你要知道，我完全没必要平白无故污蔑帕特里克。说起来，他可是惠勒的盟友，我与他之间也并不存在任何私仇。”

“我无法分辨你说过的那些话里，到底是哪句是真，哪句是假。”杜澜倏然睁开布满血丝的眼睛，直直地盯着他，“可我心里一直都很清楚，你对我说过不少谎话。”

克洛德微笑起来：“这点我承认。”

杜澜撑着手臂慢慢坐起身。他蜷缩起赤裸的身体，双臂抱住小腿，把脸埋在膝盖上，深深吸了一口气，再缓缓吐出。

“在看到证据之前，我不会相信从你嘴里吐出的任何一个字。可是，假设帕特里克真的如你所说，谋杀了艾利斯特。那么既然你主动提出要替我报仇，不管你想要我付出怎样的代价，我都甘愿，只要你能把他交到我的手里，让我亲手手刃我的仇人。”

克洛德出神地看着他头顶凌乱的黑发。

“你果真下得了手？”

“我早已经在心里发过誓，不管凶手是谁，都得为艾利斯特的死付出应得的代价。”

“不管是谁么……”克洛德喃喃道。

杜澜抬起头，露出泪痕交加的脸庞，眼神却是一片坚定无畏。

“无论如何，现在我只想先见一见我的祖母。”

克洛德用指腹轻轻抹去他满脸的泪水，凑过去温柔地吻了吻他的唇角，轻声呢喃：“这个我可以为你安排。”

杜澜定定地看着他，忍不住问道：“克洛德王子殿下，你到底想从我身上得到些什么？你知道，我已经一无所有。”

克洛德的嘴唇擦过他的脸颊，贴在他的耳畔，低沉的声音穿透杜澜的耳膜：“我想要的只有你。”

声音带来的震动似乎顺着耳鼓向下直达心尖，杜澜指尖一颤，下意识偏头躲了躲，皱起眉道：“我不是你的薇薇安。”

“我知道。”克洛德着迷地盯着他变得粉红的耳朵。

杜澜浑身僵住了。

克洛德观察着他如临大敌的紧张表情，忽然戏谑一笑，“毕竟难得能碰到像你这样契合的床伴，还没睡过瘾，我怎么肯就这样放你去为克莱国王陪葬？”

杜澜下身那个小小的入口经过一夜的激烈抽插，没能完全恢复闭合，正微微地张着，克洛德轻易地把两根手指捅了进去。

杜澜垂下眼，忍耐着在他身体里作乱的手指，胸中却莫名地松了一口气。

这个男人时不时落在他身上的灼热视线，和那些过界的古怪举动，总是叫他如坐针毡。

不要多想，这只是因为克洛德把我当成了薇薇安，每一次他都会在心里这样反复告诉自己。

他与这个男人之间只是纯粹的肉体交易关系，这尽管屈辱，却令他感到心安。正是因为如此，他当初才会选择答应他提出的条件。他不希望他们之间掺杂其他任何复杂的东西。

  
克洛德刚穿上的衬衫又被随手扔在了地毯上，直到临近中午他才穿戴整齐，离开杜澜的卧室。

克洛德最后留恋地看了一眼杜澜疲惫的睡脸，轻轻关上了房门。

他走下楼，就见那个绿眼棕发、长相与他父亲如出一辙的小鬼正晃着腿坐在沙发上，张着嘴吃下喂到嘴边的水果沙拉。

“殿下，早上好。”正在给杜安喂食的仿生人伊丽莎白说道。

“妈妈还怎么没起床，真是个懒虫。”杜安嘟哝着，跳下沙发，迈着短腿就要向楼梯奔去。

克洛德眼疾手快，一把捉住了他，把他按回沙发，板着脸说道：“他一夜没睡，刚刚才睡着，现在谁也不准去打扰，尤其是你这个比胶水还黏人的小鬼头，听懂了没有？”

“我讨厌你！坏叔叔！我要妈妈！”杜安拼命扭动身体，想要挣脱克洛德的钳制。

克洛德再不管皱着脸开始放声大哭的杜安，转脸吩咐伊丽莎白：“在接下来的两个小时以内，你负责看好这个小鬼，别让他靠近楼上的卧室，以免打搅到莱恩小姐的睡眠。两个小时以后，烤一盘莱恩小姐爱吃的奶酥排包，再做一份奶油蘑菇汤和海鲜烩饭送到他的房里。”

“是的，殿下。”

克洛德走到门房边，对马修交代道：“在我回来之前，不管谁来按门铃，都绝不能放行。也不准对莱恩小姐声张。”

克洛德大步穿过走廊，来到这层楼的另一间公寓外，摁响了门铃。

仿生人打开了房门，可克洛德却不打算进去，而是点燃了一根烟，倚在门边默默地抽烟。

一连抽完了三根烟，波连娜还是没出现，克洛德不耐烦地问道：“波连娜又在做什么？她这辈子能准时哪怕一次吗？”

此时，一身礼服裙的波连娜正娉婷走进门房。

“王室的午宴，我当然得精心打扮，才不至于令王子殿下为我蒙羞。”

“少对我说这些漂亮话，你就算出门一分钟也要花至少三个小时打扮自己。”

“这可是我生活中的最大乐趣。”

“不见得。依我看，浪费别人的时间才是你最大的乐趣。”

“啧啧，你今天是怎么了，这么大火气。”波连娜斜睨着他，“又和莱恩吵架了？”

克洛德顿了顿，“没有。”

“没有才怪！只有莱恩才有本事撕开你时刻戴着的那张虚假的绅士面具。”

“再闲谈下去我们该迟到了。”克洛德不愿再谈，转身向电梯走去。波连娜施施然跟在后头。

“波连娜，我得提醒你，虽然昨夜父亲因身体欠佳未能出席晚宴，可是今天的午宴他确定会到场，所以假如父亲又问起婚礼的事……”

“知道啦，知道啦，就像以前那样，我什么都不说，全程扮个只会微笑的淑女，点头附和你的话语就好了。说起来，难道你打算和莱恩就这样不清不楚地瞒着陛下搞地下情么？这对莱恩可太不公平了！”

“父亲的脾气和手段，我比任何人都清楚。一旦被他知晓莱恩的存在，他必定会起杀心。他绝不可能忍受莱恩这样的身份做我的王妃。”

“看来你还是打算接着瞒下去，直到陛下……”

“今年以来，父亲的身体状况已经一落千丈。照现在的情形，他或许熬不过明年了。作为他的孩子，我不想令他在接下来短暂的生命里，因为我的感情生活而情绪暴怒，我担心这会加速那个最终时刻的到来。”克洛德的声音忽然变得低沉。

“唉，照这样说，也只能继续拖着了。”波连娜叹了口气，“好在，你和莱恩还年轻，未来的时间很长……”

  
富丽精美的金色雕花穹顶下，满室的水晶吊灯熠熠生辉。

坐在左边上首的帕特里克站起身，用汤匙在手中的香槟杯口敲了三下，三声清脆的玻璃声响后，长桌上的人们全都中止低声交谈，停下手中动作，不约而同地把目光投向这位高大的男人。

帕特里克对着坐在王位上的斯宾塞国王举起酒杯，笑道：“伟大的斯宾塞国王陛下，能再次见到您是我的荣幸。”

斯宾塞威严的脸上露出淡淡的笑意，也举起杯，说：“帕特里克，许久不见。远星的一切还好么？”

“托陛下的福，一切如常。倒是您，昨夜听说您身体有恙，我十分担心。”

“你有心了。只是人老了就是这样力不从心，毕竟我已经活到了151岁，余下的日子不多了。”

“陛下太过于自谦。依我看，陛下面色红润，眼神明亮，至少还有三十年的寿命。”

虽然明知是恭维之词，但老斯宾塞听了仍旧忍不住开怀大笑起来。

“那就借你吉言了。能活到180岁，这即使放眼整个云雀星系，也是极为少见的了。”

“陛下洪福齐天，当然与其他凡人不同。”

“说到底并没有什么不同，终究是难逃一死。”斯宾塞喝了一口酒，说道。

帕特里克也跟着饮了一口，接着便转过脸，朝坐在右边上首的克洛德看去。

他含着微笑，举起酒杯，“王子殿下，虽然在昨夜的晚宴上我与你已经饮过酒，但按照礼数我还是该再次问候一句，您近来可好？”

“亲王殿下，托您的福，我再好也不过了。”克洛德笑得温文尔雅。

帕特里克的眼里闪过一丝阴霾，笑容不变，继续说道：“昨晚没来得及与殿下过多攀谈，实在是遗憾呢。我对两年前那晚在克莱王宫里举办的女王舞会依然记忆犹新。”

“的确，那次与亲王的谈话令我至今从中受益良多。”

“殿下太客气了。怎么没见那晚一直陪在您身边的莱恩小姐？你们精彩绝伦的开场舞依然时时在我眼前浮现，令我赞叹不已。”  
  
话音未落，克洛德立刻死死地盯住他，几乎捏碎手中酒杯。

波连娜的叉子落在盘子里，在寂静的大厅内发出突兀的声响，她忙低下头。

帕特里克循声看向她，问道：“没记错的话，此刻正坐在殿下旁边的这位美丽的女士，是您的未婚妻波连娜小姐吧？”

“没错。”克洛德的脸色早已冷了下来。  
  
至此，他已经彻底看透帕特里克此刻在他父亲面前故意上演这番拙劣表演到底是为着什么不可告人的目的。这令他胸口生起滔天怒火。

斯宾塞那双因老迈而变得浑浊的蓝眼睛精光乍现，在他们三个人脸上不动声色地逐一扫过。

帕特里克装模作样地打量了他们几眼，便说道：“我记得，殿下与波连娜小姐还未完婚？你们二位看上去可真是一对璧人。”

斯宾塞顿时露出不快的神色，“明明已经订婚，却宁可在王宫外同居两年，也不愿意完婚搬回寝宫居住，现在的年轻人真是不像样子。”

帕特里克眸光闪了闪，“哦？殿下一直在外宿？”

克洛德的眼神冰冷地扫过帕特里克，对斯宾塞恭敬地说道：“父亲，王宫里人多口杂，我和波连娜还年轻，不想过早的就被束缚在宫闱之内。等以后举办了婚礼，我与她自然会履行王室义务搬回宫殿居住。请您谅解我们的任性。”

一顿饭吃下来，不欢而散。

斯宾塞显然情绪糟糕透顶，没了应酬帕特里克的心情，匆匆用过几道菜品便借口精神不济，把克洛德叫去了他的书房。

“克洛德，在我看来，你一直是个可堪大任的好孩子。可自打你从昏迷中苏醒，这三年以来，你的种种任性表现，让我感到十分失望。”

“对不起，父亲。”

“告诉我，你真的喜欢波连娜吗？”

站在下首的克洛德静了静，“您为什么这么问？”

“你的岁数是你的好几倍，你对波连娜到底有没有爱情，我只肖看一眼你投向她的眼神，一切就都清楚明了。因为你不喜欢她，所以才迟迟不肯同她结婚，甚至不肯标记她么？”

克洛德把头深深地低下去。

斯宾塞叹息道：“我的时间不多了，孩子。既然你不喜欢她，为什么选择耗费这么久的时光，而不是直接向我提出悔婚？在我们惠勒的贵族里，漂亮的适龄Omega不下上千个，总有你看得上的。”

“父亲，我……”

“你心里应该清楚，你这样的身份，自然要找一位能配得上你的配偶做王妃，这样她将来才有资格做一名真正的王后。”

“我明白的，父亲。”

“那么，帕特里克刚才所说的莱恩是谁？”

克洛德心头一跳，面上极力保持镇定，平静说道：“不过是我在克莱时来往过几次的女人而已。”

斯宾塞仔细瞧了他好一会儿，才缓缓开口：“这些漂亮的小玩意儿，你一时鬼迷心窍，在外头随便养养我不会反对，毕竟你是一个Alpha。但记住，不要妄想再给她更多。我想，你应该还记得你六岁时养过的那只黑猫，九岁时喂过的那只鹦鹉。宠物就只是宠物而已，一旦你把心思过多地放在它们身上，最后总是会招致它们过早的死亡。而这死亡，恰恰是由你不合规矩的过分爱护而引起的。你应该不会希望你的那些玩物也与你养过的宠物一样，沦落到这样凄惨的下场。孩子，我希望你能长成一个我所期望的帝王。”

克洛德捏紧了拳头，过了片刻，低声说道：“是的，父亲。”


	80. 第二十八章

杜澜昏沉地睡了两个钟头，醒来以后把伊丽莎白送到他床头的美味食物吃了大半，劳累过度的身体终于恢复了过来。

饭后，他正在坐在儿童房的地垫上陪杜安搭积木，忽然感到天地一震，半人高的积木瞬间崩塌，散落一地。

地震了？杜澜心里一惊，忙把孩子抱起来，匆匆向楼下跑去。

震动过后一切却又恢复了之前的平静。

伊丽莎白安慰他，萨玛城并不具备发生地震的可能性，可杜澜心里却依旧存有一丝挥之不去的不安。

他忐忑地坐在沙发上，过了几分钟以后，忽然听见一声突兀的门铃响。

那熟悉的钢琴曲只奏起了几个音符便戛然而止。

杜澜的心里忽然浮现出一股怪异的感觉。

这栋公寓楼据称是整个惠勒帝国里造价最为昂贵、安保系统最严密的超高档居民大楼。只有住在同一层的住客才能凭借录入的指纹和虹膜进入自己购置的公寓所在的楼层。

因此，在这两年间，这所公寓的访客从来只有克洛德和波连娜，偶尔米娅会陪波连娜一起来吃顿饭，除此之外，再没有第四个人光临。而此刻，克洛德与波连娜恰好都在王宫，不可能会出现在这里。

杜澜不由得走到门房，探头张望了一眼，见门上的监控是一片漆黑。

笔直站在门边的仿生人马修一见他，便说：“莱恩小姐，请问您有什么吩咐？”

“我刚才听见有人按门铃。”

“哦抱歉，莱恩小姐，是门禁系统突然出了故障。我会赶在殿下回来之前将它修好。”马修一板一眼地答道。

这个号称一百年也不会出现任何损坏的全星系最顶级的门禁系统竟然只工作了两年就出现故障。杜澜不禁皱了皱眉。

“所以现在门禁失效了？”

“是的，莱恩小姐。目前我们正被反锁在公寓里，就连我也无法将大门打开。不过请您放心，我会立刻把它修好。”

听上去并不是什么大事，于是杜澜便随意点了点头：“那就辛苦你了。”

可他刚一走出门房，正走向客厅，就听见身后传来一声惊天撼地的巨大轰鸣，震得整个公寓几欲崩塌。

杜澜还来不及反应，就被一股巨大的冲击力余波猛地掀翻在地。  
  
浑身剧痛，他趴在地上竟无法动弹手指。眼前阵阵发黑，耳边是一声声无止尽的吵闹嗡鸣，他尝到嘴里浓重的血腥味，湿热的液体顺着他的嘴角淌落在地板上。  
  
在彻底失去意识之前，他听见头顶上传来一个毫无感情的陌生声音。  
  
“你就是莱恩？”

  
“孩子，我那本就少得可怜的耐心早已全部被你消耗殆尽。现在摆在你面前的只有两条路，最晚在十天以内，你必须要和波连娜完婚，或者干脆悔婚，再在贵族Omega里挑选一个，立刻同她结婚。没有第三条路可走。”

“父亲！”

扑通一声，克洛德当即单膝跪地，抬起脸深深地望向坐在上首的斯宾塞国王。

斯宾塞那双原本已经变得昏花的老眼里霎时露出野兽一般的嗜血光芒。

“我向来以为，要矫正一个孩童过于玩物丧志的癖好，最好的办法就是从他手中夺走他最心爱的玩具，当着他的面，把它一块一块撕得粉碎，叫他亲眼看到自己过分沉溺于玩乐的下场。作为帝国未来的君主，克洛德，你是个聪明的孩子，应该能听懂我的意思。”

克洛德缓缓垂下头去，闭了闭眼，沉声说道：“我明白，父亲。我会尽快与波连娜举办婚礼。”

“好。等会晚些时候，我会对外正式释出你即将完婚的好消息，但愿你不会令我再次失望，孩子。”

“是，父亲。”克洛德深深吸了一口气。

“这是你目前的头等大事。按照规矩，从现在开始，你得待在你的寝宫里，再不得外宿。”  
  
克洛德慢慢攥紧拳头，嗯了一声。  
  
“别对我甩花招，克洛德。即使你是我的独子，也不该抱着侥幸来惹恼帝国至高无上的君主。相信我，那样必将令你招致无尽的苦果。”

  
“什么？！”房间里回荡着波连娜的惊声尖叫。

克洛德稍稍偏过头，想要避开这刺耳的噪音。

“尽管我已经屏退侍从，但能不能请你尽量给我小声点？”

“嫁给你这件事，绝不可能！米娅会杀了我的！”波连娜继续高声嚷道。

“波连娜，冷静点。”

“这种事你让我怎么冷静？！当初说好只是演一场戏的！哪里知道还要假戏真做？”波连娜气急败坏，“莱恩那边你想好怎么解释了吗？”

“他不需要知道。”

“你……”波连娜瞪着两只灰色的大眼睛，震惊地望着他，“到这种时候你还要瞒着莱恩？你该不会想让他直接从新闻里看到这个消息吧？他会心碎的！”

“因为我与你之间并不会真的有婚礼。”

“那你为什么在陛下面前信誓旦旦说要和我完婚？”

“我之所以答应父亲，是顾忌他对莱恩痛下杀手。显然，他现在已经开始怀疑了。该死的帕特里克！”

克洛德把只抽了一半的香烟按进烟灰缸里用力捻灭，最后几个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“在那之后呢？你打算怎么办？”

“总之，我得首先确保莱恩的安全。我打算悄悄地把莱恩转移到一个绝对安全的隐蔽地方。只是，现在父亲既然起了疑心，还将我禁足在了宫里，必定已经开始在暗中安排人手监视我的一举一动了。要突出重围在他眼皮子底下藏好莱恩，并不是件容易的事。”

“那可怎么办？你又出不去。”波连娜急得手心冒汗。

“我会想办法。只有等莱恩处于绝对安全之中，我才能毫无后顾之忧地向父亲摊牌。

波连娜不禁打了个寒颤，抓狂地叫道：“陛下……我都不敢想象，到时候陛下会是多么震怒。”

“你不必担心，我会对父亲说你一直被我蒙在鼓里，对所有事都毫不知情。他不会为难你和你的父母。”克洛德的声音十分冷静。

“难道你就不害怕吗？你这是在拔老虎的胡须！陛下的脾气，全帝国子民都一清二楚……”

克洛德平静地说：“只要莱恩能安然无恙，其他的后果我都能够承受。”

“以前倒是没看出来，想不到你这家伙居然还是个痴情种嘛。”波连娜呆了呆，忍不住说道。

“公寓已经不安全了，甚至可以说是极度危险。无论是父亲还是那个可恶的帕特里克，想必都已经猜到莱恩住在哪里。必须尽快将他送到其他地方去。”

“你想到办法了？”

“刚才我已经通过通讯仪交代了马修，一旦发现任何异状，它就会瞒着杜澜将门禁系统彻底关闭，防止外人通过篡改系统权限而入侵公寓。现在我需要请你做一件事，波连娜。”

“当然可以！快告诉我！”

“等这次谈话结束，我会立刻命我的仿生人助手克里斯送你回公寓。等你们一抵达，我就会重新启动公寓门禁，希望你协助克里斯把莱恩和他的孩子顺利转移到安全地方。”

  
波连娜穿过空荡荡的大堂走向电梯，嘴里嘟哝着：“怪了，怎么一个人影也没有。”

身后的克里斯一脸严肃，并不搭腔。

波连娜走进电梯，一秒钟的瞳孔扫描过后，电梯自动定位到六十九楼，飞速向上升去。

波连娜刚迈步走出电梯，习惯性地瞥了一眼左侧，瞧了瞧自己的公寓，却愣在原地。

她的目光尽头，那个原本无坚不摧的公寓大门竟然被轰得粉碎，她甚至能透过那个豁开的洞口一眼瞧见客厅里破碎的落地窗。  
  
波连娜惊叫一声，急忙扭头向右边望去，果不其然，右边属于莱恩的那间公寓门亦不能幸免。巨大的洞口像极了野兽张开的血盆大口，坚固的防弹门变作了一块块扭曲的废铁，七零八碎地躺在地上。

波连娜眼前发黑，膝盖一软，险些坐在地上，还好克里斯及时将她扶住。

“我们来晚了……”波连娜喃喃道。

“波连娜小姐，请您在原地休息片刻，我将独自前往查探。”

“不行！我也得去！”波连娜坚决地说道。

“或许敌人还未走远，我担心您有生命危险。”

“能搞出这样大手笔的破坏，来人如果还在这里，不可能这样安静。他们一定已经离开了。”

克里斯闻言点了点头，搀扶着她穿过长长的走廊，向莱恩的公寓走去。

一踏进那个洞口，克里斯便听见波连娜突如其来的一声惨叫，它立刻举起手里的激光枪，瞬间进入了戒备状态。可它左右张望了几眼，却并未发现任何危险。  
  
直到波连娜哆哆嗦嗦地向自己的脚底指了指，克里斯这才注意到她红色高跟鞋正踩住的东西。  
  
是马修的半颗脑袋。波连娜高高的鞋跟深深陷进了它的眼眶里。  
  
它的四肢与躯体零碎地洒在门边各处，仿生液将米白色的地毯洇上一大片诡谲的幽蓝。  
  
波连娜汗毛直立，死死捂住嘴，费尽全力才把自己的脚从马修的脑袋上挪开。  
  
门房的墙壁一片焦黑，龟裂开深可见底的条条纹路，灰尘正簌簌从天花板落下，盆栽的碎陶片和泥土洒落一地，与摔得稀烂的古董花瓶，毁得一塌糊涂的名画，零零落落的破碎摆饰，共同构成了一室狼藉。  
  
“RBH9976型手持轰击炮。个头虽然不大，但威力极猛。军方今年刚研制出的新式武器，造价极高，目前只有三台样品，未投入大规模生产。”克里斯在洞口边缘处细细查看。  
  
波连娜急得直跺脚，“别看了！赶快找莱恩和安安！”

克里斯只好听命，扶着她刚一穿过门房，却忽然停住了脚。

“我闻见了血的味道。”

波连娜心里更慌了，颤抖着嘴唇，话不成句：“莱、莱恩……他还、还在这里……里吗？”  
  
克里斯侧过头，似乎在竭力分辨着什么，静了片刻，它说道：

“我没听见人类的呼吸声。这公寓里并没有活人。”  
  
一听这话，波连娜再也无法承受，眼睛一闭，顿时吓晕了过去。

克里斯见状，只得把全身瘫软的波连娜小心地搁置在一旁的地毯上。

它跪在地上，手指在那块黑色的地板上轻轻一抹。

波连娜昏迷了片刻，刚一转醒，一见它指腹上的鲜红血迹，险些又要晕过去。

这整间房子里的人类只有莱恩和孩子，这人类的血迹只可能来源于他们。

克里斯看一会儿手上的血迹，放在鼻端闻了闻，手指捻了几下，塞进嘴里尝了尝，接着又趴在地上仔细观察那片地板。

“AB型，残留了少量信息素，这血液来自于男性Omega。血迹还很新，事情发生在十分钟到一刻钟之前，如果这是事发时间，那么很不走运，我们刚好与凶手错过，几乎是他们刚一离开，我们的飞行器才抵达。”

“男性？你没搞错吧？”波连娜倏地坐直了身体。

“绝不会错。波连娜小姐，我想我有必要提醒您，我是帝国仿生人研究所特意为陛下和殿下研制出的最新型专用高级仿生人，与之前的仿生人相比，我在军事和医疗方面都有卓越提升。我和那些低等又愚笨的废铜烂铁有着天壤之别。您这样的质疑令我感到羞辱。”克里斯皱起眉，似乎被严重冒犯了。

“那可太好了！莱恩是女性，安安还没分化，这血不属于他们之中任何一个！”波连娜完全没兴趣搭理克里斯这股没来由的自尊心，自顾自地说道。

克里斯面无表情地看着波连娜兴高采烈的脸，表情显然有些不快。

“喂！你愣着做什么？快别管那些血迹了，赶紧进去看看！”波连娜恢复了些力气，忙不迭催促克里斯。

克里斯于是谨慎地避开了那滩血迹，朝客厅走去，波连娜紧紧跟在他后头。  
  
他们在客厅的地毯上看见了伊丽莎白和其他两个仿生人破破烂烂的残骸。  
  
“TK346型军用大口径激光枪。”克里斯逐一翻检了它们被严重毁坏的后颈，说道。  
  
这时，从他们的上方忽然传来一个女人的声音。  
  
“波连娜小姐。”  
  
波连娜吓得浑身一激灵。  
  
克里斯抬眼向二楼看去，就见一个中年女人模样的仿生人快步向他们走来。  
  
躲在克里斯身后的波连娜探出一只眼睛，“凯瑟琳？！”  
  
“是敌是友？”克里斯手中的激光枪枪口直直地对准那女人的脖颈，低声问道。  
  
“它是这间公寓的清洁仿生人。”  
  
凯瑟琳在他们身前五米处站定，高高举起双手，以示友好。  
  
“刚才有八个仿生人闯进来，手里全是武器，一进门就把伊丽莎白它们全都杀了，我非常害怕，所以一直躲在房间里不敢出去。”  
  
“莱恩去哪里了？”波连娜忍不住叫道。  
  
“我透过门缝看见领头的仿生人把满脸是血的莱恩小姐抓走了。”  
  
波连娜听了，顿时扑通一声瘫坐在地上，灰色的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，呆呆地问：“那安安呢？”  
  
“杜安小少爷也被它们抱走了。”  
  
克里斯厉声质问道：“为什么不及时通知殿下？”  
  
凯瑟琳瑟缩了一下，看起来怕极了。  
  
“大人，我试过许多次，可是从第一次震动开始，所有人就彻底失去了通讯信号。”  
  
正在此时，克里斯忽然听见身后一个声音插嘴说道：“它说的不假。”  
  
它转过身，看见一个陌生的男性仿生人正倚在客厅口，手里上下抛掷一枚黑色物件。  
  
是信号屏蔽器。  
  
“你是谁？”  
  
“我代替亲王来找寻他的未婚妻，这是我在电梯边发现的小玩意儿。可惜似乎晚来了一步。该死！”  
  
克里斯防备地盯着对方，几乎是在它把枪口对准对方的脖子的同时，那个仿生人顷刻间也举起枪不甘示弱地指向了波连娜的脑袋。  
  
“嘿，帅哥，听着，我可没有恶意。”那仿生人说道，“既然人已经不在这里，那我就没必要再多做停留。”  
  
仿生人举着武器，且行且退，不过片刻之间便消失在了拐角处。  
  
就在此时，克里斯猛然暴起，朝门房奔去，对着那个快如闪电的背影砰砰砰连开数枪，它看见那身影趔趄一下，很快钻进电梯里消失不见。可瞬间，克里斯忽然瞧见电梯里冷不丁探出一个黑魆魆的枪口，它一时不防，一声枪响过后，自己的右肩悍然被打得粉碎。  
  
克里斯拧着眉，把损坏的整条右臂扯下来，随手扔到一旁，大步走回客厅。  
  
克里斯显然并不相信凯瑟琳，它自己走上楼梯，一间间踢开二楼的房门，仔细确认并没有发现莱恩与杜安的尸体后，便走到呜呜哭泣的波连娜身边，对她说道：“波连娜小姐，现在我们得马上离开了。把您送回府上以后，我得立刻带凯瑟琳去见殿下。相信它目击的记忆会对殿下极有用处。”  
  
波连娜抬起脸，露出满脸哭花的妆容。她胡乱擦掉眼泪，说道：“不，我不回家。我放不下心，我要和你们一起去王宫找克洛德。


	81. 第二十九章

斯宾塞国王坐在高高的王座上，双手交叠拄着一根银色手杖，眼睛半闭半睁，正在不自觉地打盹。他脸上那每一条雕刻般的复杂纹路无时无刻不在对外界透露出他的老态龙钟。

忽然，他迷迷糊糊地听见内侍大臣在耳边低声说道：“陛下，9号正在殿外等候，据说有要事要向您禀告。”

斯宾塞立刻醒了过来，略一点头，“让它进来。”

过了片刻，一位极为魁梧的男性仿生人大步走了进来，在台阶前五步远的距离站定，单膝跪地，垂首高声叫道：“陛下。”

斯宾塞用沙哑低沉的声音问道：“事情办得怎么样了？”

“请您检阅。”

仿生人说着，双掌合十，啪啪啪地连拍了三下。

另外两个仿生人便立即低头从殿门快步走了进来，其中一个仿生人的背上扛着一个披头散发的女人，另一个仿生人双臂举着一个不过几岁大的孩童，小男孩哭闹不止，悬在空中的两条短腿徒劳地蹬来蹬去。

仿生人把那显然已经陷入昏迷的女人搁在9号身旁的地毯上，那个小男孩一挣脱仿生人的束缚便猛地扑到女人身上放声大哭。

斯宾塞眯着眼睛打量了他们一会儿。

“抬起她的脸。”

“是的，陛下。”

一个仿生人强行拉开碍事的小孩子，9号仿生人上前粗暴地挟住女人的双腋，强硬地抬起他的上半身，另一个仿生人上前胡乱拨开他凌乱的棕发，露出他的整张脸。

他双眼紧闭着，整个下巴都沾满了血污，面容瞧上去十分憔悴，但依然美得惊心动魄。

斯宾塞从鼻子里重重哼了一声。

“果然是个绝色，难怪我那没出息的儿子被迷得鬼迷心窍。”他语气冰冷，“呵，可说到底，也不过是个Omega而已。”

小男孩在旁边急得团团转，挥舞手脚拼命阻止仿生人摆弄女人，一边哭叫一边大喊：“放开妈妈！我要妈妈！你们这群大坏蛋！”

斯宾塞不耐烦地问道：“这个讨人厌的小鬼是从哪里来的？”

“回禀陛下，我们是在克洛德殿下的公寓里发现他的。因为他喊这女人作‘妈妈’，我们便将他一同带来了。”

斯宾塞疲惫地捏了捏鼻梁，似乎被孩子的尖叫声吵得心烦意乱。

“把他带下去。”

“是的，陛下。”

一个仿生人应声，不容反抗地提起孩子，迈着大步，径直飞快地向门外走去。不过片刻，孩子的声音越来越远，最后消失不见。

等偌大的宫殿里又恢复了往常的安静，斯宾塞脸上的暴躁这才稍稍缓和。

他仔细看了那昏迷的女人好一会儿。

“把她弄醒。”他命令道。

往女人脸上泼了三盆冰水以后，才见他缓缓睁开眼睛。

冰冷刺骨的水流在唤醒他的同时，也把他脸上肮脏的血污冲去了大半。在他睁开双眼的一刹那，就连斯宾塞这样一世阅尽美色的帝王都不免因这蛊惑人心的绝世美貌而略微闪神了一秒。

的确是个难得一见的尤物，斯宾塞心想。

女人的眼神初时看起来有些迷惑，过了几秒就完全清醒过来了。

王座上的斯宾塞不动声色地观察着他。

女人拧起了眉，显然在忍受身体的剧痛。

“全都退下。”斯宾塞说道。

顿时，大殿里内侍大臣、骑士与仿生人鱼贯而出。

没有了仿生人的蛮力挟制，女人无力地摔趴在地毯上，许久才撑起双臂缓缓站起身。

“告诉我，你到底是谁。”斯宾塞威严地问道。

女人的目光落在他脸上，斯宾塞知道，他已经认出了自己的身份。

“莱恩琼斯。”

出乎意料，他的语气听起来倒并不害怕，甚至可以称得上镇定。

斯宾塞轻蔑地说：“低等口音，果然是克莱的下等种。”

莱恩沉默地站在原地，水滴沿着他湿淋淋的发梢落在地毯上。

“告诉我，是谁派你来迷惑我的儿子？”

莱恩平静地回视他：“没有人。”

斯宾塞盯着他，缓缓说道：“年轻人，无论什么时候，你都得对我坦白，这对你有好处。假如你足够诚实，我或许会考虑给你一个痛快的死法。要知道，像你这样漂亮的Omega，多的是办法可以叫你活得生不如死。”

“看来陛下不爱听实话。”莱恩面无表情地说。

斯宾塞用那双浑浊的蓝眼睛注视着他，半晌，沉声说道：“你不怕我。”

是肯定的语气。

莱恩一言不发。

“既然你不肯承认受了指使，那么我要问你，你待在克洛德身边，到底藏着什么不可告人的目的？”斯宾塞嘴角噙着一抹残忍的笑意，“我得提醒你，我向来欣赏诚实正直的人。谨慎回答，你孩子的生死全在你的一念之间。”

他的眼神从莱恩突然变得惨白的脸上扫过，感到一丝心满意足的愉快。

杜澜仰头望向王座上的那个男人，手指深深刺进掌心里。

他明白，此刻只肖一句话、一个眼神，甚至一个念头，这位星系的实权霸主就能像碾死一只蚂蚁那样，把自己和安安轻而易举地杀死。

可他十分清楚，自己却绝不能把他和克洛德所做的交易向惠勒国王和盘托出，那样不仅救不了安安的命，反而会加速他们的死亡。

心念电转间，他已经打定主意。

“陛下，我不明白您为什么要为难我这样一个小人物。我出身贫苦，丈夫又早早死于战乱，我独自带着孩子吃过不少苦头，如果不是两年前偶然遇见了好心的王子殿下，恐怕我和孩子早已死于饥饿。我想要的，不过只是能吃饱穿暖而已。殿下已经给了我从前无法想象的优渥生活，我向您保证，我绝不会贪心奢望更多！”

“你说，你要的只是克洛德的钱。这个理由听上去算是合情合理。”

杜澜刚松一口气，就听见上首传来斯宾塞残酷的声音，“可克洛德为了你迟迟不肯与未婚妻完婚！你在他的婚事上从中作梗，现在竟口口声声对我说你不贪心？可笑！”

杜澜呆了呆。

“像你这样爱耍小聪明实际上却愚蠢至极的Omega我这一辈子可见过了不少。”斯宾塞冷笑道，“你以为用美色和信息素死死纠缠住Alpha，在情热时迷惑他标记你，就可以万事大吉，借此攀上他的权势，一步登天了么？可惜你打错了算盘，无论是我，还是整个惠勒，都绝不可能允许克洛德娶一个像你这样低贱的Omega做妻子！”

“陛下，”杜澜定了定神，深吸一口气，说道，“我不知道您的误解从何而来。只是我得对您老实坦白，我绝不像您所说的那样不自量力，竟然白日做梦妄想嫁给尊贵的殿下做他的妻子。我发誓，在过去的两年里，哪怕一秒钟我也从没有生出过这样大胆的妄念。何况，我可以非常肯定，殿下并不是因为我而迟迟不肯结婚。”

“我倒是低估了你这女人的厚脸皮，事到如今居然还能当着我的面继续撒谎。”斯宾塞的表情嫌恶到了极点，“看来放任你继续留在克洛德身边，是个不小的祸患。”

斯宾塞把手中的手杖在地上杵了杵，说道：“把9号叫进来。”

9号仿生人当即推门而入。

“把这可恶的女人拖出去，和那个小鬼一起，杀了扔出去喂狗。”

话音刚落，杜澜的手臂就被仿生人大力扭住。9号仿生人力气骇人，杜澜轻易就被他拉得摔倒在地，向门口拖行而去。

“殿下只是用我来替代他那个被您亲手杀死的心爱女人！我只是个冒牌货、替代品而已！”杜澜心中焦急万分，忍不住高声叫了起来。

斯宾塞做了个停止的动作，9号仿生人立马停住脚。

“带她回来。”

杜澜又被9号重重掼到了台阶前的地毯。

“你出去。”

“是的，陛下。”

一声关门的响动过后，大殿里再次只剩下了他们二人。

“你刚才在说什么鬼话？”斯宾塞的眉间皱起深深的皱纹。

“殿下告诉我，他的心上人叫薇薇安，曾经是他的贴身侍女。他说，他之所以把我留在身边，只是因为我与她十分相像。”

空气里一时凝聚着可怕而漫长的寂静。

杜澜不明白为什么斯宾塞的表情会突然变得那样古怪。短暂而诡异的安静后，他竟听见了笑声。那笑声一开始很低，越来越响亮，最后近似于陷入癫狂。

他一头雾水地看着狂笑不止的斯宾塞国王，心里浮起一阵接一阵的茫然无措。

过了好一会儿，斯宾塞才笑够了。他的脸庞再次恢复成以往那副威严的模样，缓缓地说道：“许多年没碰见像你这样大胆的狂徒，竟然敢当着我的面编造出这样荒谬而拙劣的谎话。很好，你终于成功激怒了我，看来先前是我太过仁慈，原本竟只打算让你就那样死去，那可太便宜你了。”

“我真的没有说谎！”

杜澜开始后悔自己在午睡醒来之后为什么要摘掉那该死的镯子，否则他现在就能立刻为这个傲慢又残忍的帝王回溯这段真实的记忆。

斯宾塞闭上眼睛，轻轻婆娑他的手杖，过了片刻，一个巨大的投影在空中显现。

那是一个上了年纪的女人，一头枯黄的短发，深灰色的双眼看起来没精打采的，肥胖的脸上满是雀斑和褶皱，下垂的嘴角边有着两条深深的纹路。

无论怎么看，都只是一个丑陋的老妇人。

“怎么样？这就是你口中的薇薇安。现在你还是打算一口咬定，克洛德深爱着她，并且，你与她有八分相像？”斯宾塞指了指这个女人，意味深长地说道。

“不可能……”杜澜喃喃道，看向斯宾塞，“您是不是搞错了？殿下一定还有另一个叫做薇薇安的侍女。“

斯宾塞用手指轻敲手杖，投影消失了。

“看来克洛德并不会把所有事情都向你吐露，比如他八成没对你说，为了防止像你这样不知廉耻的女人的刻意勾引，打从他记事起，我就绝不会把年轻女人安排在他寝宫里做贴身侍女。不过这件事鲜有人知，毕竟没有外人可以随意进出王子的寝宫。”

杜澜心神俱震。

毫无疑问，克洛德嘴里所说的，一切关于这个所谓的薇薇安的事竟然全是子虚乌有。

事情再清楚不过了，很明显，克洛德欺骗了他，他们之间的交易是个巨大的谎言。

可是，为什么？为什么他要这样做？

“9号——”

斯宾塞的话语被门外突如其来的砰砰砰响声打断了。

接着一声门响，沉重的雕花大门被推开，克洛德大步闯了进来。

他手里握着一柄激光枪，脸上飞溅着点点蓝色的仿生液。神情可怖，宛如地狱修罗。

“陛下，殿下他……我们拦不住殿下，9号和11号已经报废了。”满头大汗的内侍大臣跟在他身后急急禀报。

十几个骑士一手举着长剑，一手举着激光枪，小心翼翼地把克洛德团团围住。

“一群废物！”斯宾塞猛地把手杖在地上一敲，“现在要你们有什么用？都给我滚出去！”

“可是陛下，殿下他手里……”

“我难道还会害怕自己的儿子将我杀死吗？滚！”

众人见状立刻噤声，又纷纷快步奔了出去，恭敬地关好大门。

克洛德一见脸色惨白、浑身透湿的杜澜，立刻上前几步紧紧把他抱在怀里，不住地轻吻他的头发，低声道：“对不住，我来晚了。”

他眼里满满的尽是急切与怜惜，杜澜看得分明，就像过去这两年里克洛德无数次在不经意间泄露出的那样。

杜澜不由得怔怔的，任由克洛德搂住他。

克洛德抱了他一会儿，便解开自己的外套，仔细地搭在他的肩膀上拢了拢，而后将他小心地护在身后，抬眼看向坐在王座上的人，语气冰冷：

“父亲，我已经答应您，我会很快同波连娜成婚，您为什么还要这样做？”

斯宾塞浑浊的双眼盯住他。

“孩子，别以为我不知道你在耍什么阳奉阴违的花招。”

克洛德脸色露出愧色，立刻矮下身，单膝跪地，深深地望着斯宾塞，一字一句地说道：“父亲，请您原谅我的欺骗。可是无论如何，我早已打定了主意，我只想要莱恩做我的妻子，这辈子都非他不娶。如果您依然固执己见，那么我自愿放弃王位继承权，恳请您将我降为平民。”

杜澜顿时瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着身前人的背影。

斯宾塞勃然大怒，吼道：“就为了这样一个下贱的Omega，你竟然自甘堕落到这种地步？！好，好！”

斯宾塞怒急攻心，说话间便高高扬起手杖，把尖端对准杜澜的胸口，接着是砰的一声轻响。

杜澜还来不及反应，就猛地被一具沉重的身体扑压在地毯上。

刹那间，时间似乎变得极慢。杜澜缓缓眨了眨眼，还不明白发生了什么，只看到了近在咫尺的那双蓝眼睛。

原来这个男人的眼眸是蓝色的，像海和天一样，他出神地想着。

男人嘴唇开合，似乎在说着什么，可杜澜却像是忽然失去了听觉，耳旁一片死寂。

他眼睁睁地看着男人说完了那句话，便缓缓闭上了那双湛蓝的眼睛。

他吃力地撑起上半身，看见压在他身上的男人后背上竟被穿透了一个大口子，大股鲜红的血液从中不断汨汨淌出，将他白色的衬衫濡湿成一片血色。杜澜甚至能从那个触目惊心的伤口深处瞧见森森的白骨。

过了好一会儿，直到有人把男人从他身上抬走，四周的声音才渐渐重新涌向他。潮水般的嘈杂噪音里夹杂着斯宾塞的阵阵怒吼和纷乱的脚步声。生死未卜的男人早已被抬走了，杜澜却依然能闻见浓重的血腥味。他的心里一团乱麻。

那男人最后说的那句话直到此刻才钻进他的耳朵里。

“用我的性命换他的性命够不够，父亲？”

男人当时这样说道。

半晌，杜澜才终于明白过来这句话的含义，他不可抑制地发起抖来。他像被人抽走了全身的力气，好一会儿，只是木愣愣地坐在原地。

过了许久，他看见有一双脚在他面前站定。一根手杖挑起了他的脸，斯宾塞那满是愤怒的苍老脸庞映入眼帘。

斯宾塞看起来似乎比刚才更老了。

“我输了。”

杜澜不明白他在说什么。

“我一生风光，战无不胜，从来不知道什么是失败的滋味。可今天，我竟输给了你这个贱人。”

斯宾塞狠狠瞪着他，目光里含着无尽的恨意。

“既然克洛德爱你爱到宁可死也要保住你的贱命，那我便不会再动你。不过，你想让他娶你？痴人说梦！只要我还活着一天，你就注定只能留在他身边做个无名无分的低贱侍女。”

斯宾塞气势汹汹地离开以后，大殿里空无一人。

杜澜呆坐在地上好一会儿。他本就因轰击炮余威的波及而受了重伤，刚才这一番接连的折腾更令他心力交瘁，过了许久才咬牙撑起酸软的双腿，用尽全力站起身，迈步慢慢向外走去。

他刚一跨出大门，就被一个内侍大臣拦住了。

那个内侍大臣显然职位不低，半眯着眼睛，趾高气扬地对他说：“按照陛下的吩咐，莱恩琼斯从今天起就是克洛德王子殿下的贴身侍女了。在王子养伤期间，所有一应照料都交由你来负责。如果耽误了殿下的伤情，那就唯你是问。现在，你得随我前往殿下所住的利亚姆宫。”


	82. 第三十章

飞车向西保持高速行驶了十几分钟，终于在两扇高高的铁门前停住。

门边的安保系统识别到皇家专属飞车的传感器信号，立刻散发出一道红外线，自上而下缓缓扫描过车里的所有乘客。红外线一扫过杜澜的双眸，警报器立马发出接连不断的刺耳尖鸣。

察觉到有陌生人，守在大门两侧的八个仿生人立刻围了上来，无机质的眼睛直直地盯住杜澜。

坐在一旁的内侍大臣清了清嗓子，说道：“这是陛下特地派来照顾殿下的侍女，莱恩琼斯。”

说着，他在它们眼前投映出一封附有国王专属印记的任职函。

领头的仿生人仔细识别过国王标识的真伪，便冲内侍大臣点了点头：“大人，失礼了。您请进。”

仿生人纷纷回归原位，高高的铁门自动向内敞开，飞车重新驶离地面，在低空中穿行而过。几乎是飞车刚一通过的刹那，那扇铁门就在他们身后紧紧关闭了。

杜澜心不在焉地看着窗外一掠而过的风景，无论是湖面上游曳的天鹅，树林间奔跑的小鹿，还是山谷里大片盛放的鲜花，都无法稍减他心中那些嘈杂纷乱的念头。

他满心担忧，一会儿想着不知所踪的安安，一会儿想着身患重病的祖母，深深的无力感几乎要将他整个人击垮。绝望如同吞噬一切的泥沼，令他泥足深陷。他无能为力，只能在心里不断向上天祈祷，祈求神明能保佑他的家人一切安好。

尽管他心中充满着他的孩子和他的祖母，可是偶然间，他的眼前也会无法控制地闪现出一双蓝眼睛。接着，那染血的白衬衫和深可见骨的可怖伤口复又重现。直到现在依然令他的手指不住地微微发颤。

他不知道那个男人是否还活着。

“用我的性命换他的性命够不够，父亲？”

这句话回荡在他耳边，令他内心不得安宁。

为什么？

值得吗？

杜澜想不明白。那个男人比以往任何时候都更叫他迷惑不解。如果是把他当作薇薇安——

脑中嗡的一声，他怔怔地想起，这世上从来就没有存在过那个男人口中所谓的心上人薇薇安。

那个他极力想要忘记的夜晚里发生的一切忽然潮水般涌现在他眼前，支离破碎的记忆里，除了他被那个男人不停强暴的混乱画面，还有——

“能死在你手里，是我的荣幸。”

“从第一次见到你的那一刻起，我就已经疯了。”

“做我的王妃，好吗？艾利斯特早已经死了，你得开始新生活。”

这些他早已选择性遗忘掉的疯言疯语猛地在杜澜脑海中响起，如同远方传来的钟声，震得他头皮发麻。

每一个字都像一颗接连掷入他心湖的巨石，激起一阵阵惊涛骇浪，杜澜瞳孔剧缩，倏地攥紧了手心。

刹那间，关于那个男人的一切古怪作为都变得前所未有地明晰起来。

坐在另一侧的内侍大臣正滔滔不绝地对他交代着什么王室规矩，可杜澜一句话也听不进去。他浑身僵硬，只是呆呆地蜷缩在座椅里。

他自小就受到过无数人的爱慕与追求，可从来没有一个人像那个男人那样，竟以如此稀奇古怪的方式来对他表达爱意。

为什么要编造出一个不存在的爱人？为什么要与他签订精神力契约答应帮他杀人？而最奇怪的是，为什么打从第一次见面起，那个男人似乎就对他的一切都了如指掌，就好像早已认识了他，可他却对此一无所知？没记错的话，那时候克洛德才刚从漫长的昏迷中苏醒，过了仅仅半年而已。而在那之前，他们一个在赫尔加，一个在惠勒，就像两条永远不会相交的平行线，绝不可能见过彼此。

杜澜的直觉告诉他，那个男人的身上还藏着许多秘密，可他明白，克洛德绝不会向自己如实坦白。

可不管怎么样，他已经不打算再继续这样不清不楚地待在克洛德身边了，因为他注定无法回应他的心意，再这样无止尽地纠缠下去只会令彼此之间越来越复杂。  
  
既然知道了对方怀着别样的心思，那他们之间那个荒唐的交易也得停止了。他永远做不到心安理得地利用别人对他的爱去充当他的刽子手。  
  
飞车停下时，他已经拿定了主意。  
  
既然现在他被安排来了这里，目前暂时还想不出脱身的法子，而且……说到底，那个男人是为了救他而受伤，他不想欠他的情，因此无论如何，这段时间他得先留在克洛德身边，尽力照顾他直到他的身体脱离危险为止。  
  
“这样一来，我与他之间的一切都算扯平了吧。”杜澜心想。  
  
到时候等克洛德的伤势好转，他就立刻设法从这里脱身，带着安安和祖母离开惠勒。在全力治好祖母的怪病，安顿好他全部的家人以后，再去细细筹划报仇的事。杜澜在心中这样盘算道。

  
杜澜随内侍大臣走下车，首先映入眼帘的不是冲天而起的喷泉，不是后头气派恢宏的宫殿群，而是矗立在喷泉正中央的一座巨型雕像。

雕塑所定格的画面是一个骑马的少年。马前蹄高高撅起，马后蹄人立，马背上的少年腰间佩着长剑，一手握着缰绳，一手扬起马鞭，马鞭将落未落。瞧上去栩栩如生，只肖一眼就能从中感受到少年的意气风发。

“雕塑大师波莱罗的遗作，取材于克洛德殿下十四岁时的冬猎。波莱罗耗费了整整十一年才刻成，在殿下二十五岁诞辰那天把它献给了陛下，陛下十分高兴，将大师封为子爵，还赐予他一座豪华的庄园。这雕像可是价值连城的宝物，任何侍从都不准靠近，听明白了么！”

内侍大臣一见杜澜的眼光落在雕像上头，立刻出声警告。

杜澜垂下眼，点了点头。

内侍大臣把他交给了负责利亚姆宫一应事物的塞尔玛女官，便离开了。

塞尔玛是个头发花白、精神矍铄的老妇人。她用凌厉的目光上下扫了他几个来回，才吐出几个字：“跟我来。”

利亚姆宫的宫殿极大。杜澜跟着她穿过无数走廊，绕过数不清的房门，不知走了多久，直到他本就受伤的身体再也无法支撑，险些栽倒在地，前头的塞尔玛才终于停下脚步。

杜澜强忍着身上的剧痛，在她后头迈步走进了这间豪华的房间。

他刚一走进去，就听见一声惊呼。

“莱恩！”波连娜一阵风似的冲到他面前，“我的老天，你怎么浑身都湿透了！”

一个小小的身影也急忙奔到他面前，抱住他的腿就放声大哭起来，“妈妈！妈妈！”

杜澜双眼一热，眼前顿时蒙上了散不去的雾气。他忙蹲下身，从头到脚仔仔细细检查他的孩子，急急忙忙地问道：“安安有没有哪里痛？”

杜安摇了摇头，抽抽噎噎地说：“妈妈，我好怕……”

杜澜立刻把受了惊吓的孩子紧紧抱在怀里。

“宝贝不要怕，妈妈在这里。”他搂住孩子的脑袋，不住地亲吻他的额头，轻轻拍着他的脊背。

“刚才有个仿生人把安安送来，就在你来之前几分钟。”身旁的波连娜忙解释道。

杜澜点了点头，用手背抹去自己满脸的泪水。

“波连娜，你怎么也在这里？”

“我带克里斯和凯瑟琳来找克洛德，打算把你的情况告诉他，谁知我们到了这里才听说他已经动身前往伊利亚宫找陛下了，就只好在前殿等他。没想到，等了没多久，竟然看见克洛德满身是血地被一大堆人抬进来……”波连娜忍不住拍了拍自己的胸口，“那场面可太吓人了！于是我又跟着人群来了这间治疗室。”

“他……”杜澜顿了顿，“他现在怎么样了？”

这时，站在窗边的一个独臂仿生人转过脸来，说道：“伤势很重，大量出血，碎了三根肋骨，多处内脏均有损伤。不过万幸的是，伤处离心脏还差了一公分，就是这关键的一公分保住了殿下的性命。所以，并没有生命危险，只是要吃许多苦头。起码要在治疗舱里躺上两个月。”

杜澜猛地握紧掌心。

“莱恩，到底发生了什么事？你知道么？”

杜澜咬住下唇，艰难地说：“他为了救我而受伤。陛下要杀我，是他扑过来挡在我面前……”

“陛下真是个老……”波连娜忽地住了嘴，警惕地瞥了一眼肃然站在门边的塞尔玛女士。

“莱恩小姐，既然陛下已经指派你成为专门负责照顾殿下伤情的贴身侍女，那么从现在开始你就得时刻待在治疗室，不得随意走动。如果发现殿下伤情有任何变化，就请你立刻通知我。稍候我会派人把你的制服送来，到时请你及时换上，毕竟你现在的模样实在太过有碍利亚姆宫的体面。目前还有许多事情亟待我去处理，那么恕我失陪了。”

说着，塞尔玛对波连娜略一点头，便转身离开了。

“真受不了她永远摆出一副高人一等的姿态。看着王子长大就很了不起么。”塞尔玛走后，波连娜翻了个巨大的白眼，“不过，莱恩，贴身侍女又是怎么回事？！”

“这是陛下的意思。”

“可……可你分明是克洛德的恋人，而不是侍女。陛下这样做明摆着是在羞辱你，太过分了！”

杜澜缓缓摇了摇头，轻声说道：“我从来都不是殿下的恋人。”

“你在说什么胡话，莱恩！”波连娜叫嚷起来。

身体持续的剧痛几乎要吞没杜澜的意识，他眼前阵阵发黑，身体有时如坠冰窟，有时却又像被架在火上炙烤。终于，他身体一软，彻底不省人事。

杜澜睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在治疗舱里。那个陌生的独臂仿生人刚说了一句“他醒了”，杜澜眼前立刻出现波连娜着急的脸。

“受了伤怎么不说话！”波连娜生气地数落他。

“我怎么了？”

“你晕倒了二十六分钟。”仿生人说道，“治疗舱已经检查过，因外力冲击而造成了你的内脏轻微破裂，还有一些体表外伤。不过还好伤势并不太重，在治疗舱里躺一周就能基本痊愈。另外，你发烧了。”

这时，一个刻意压低的声音喝道：“莱恩小姐，陛下是遣你来照料殿下的，而不是派你来这里度假！请你换上制服，马上开始履行你作为侍女的义务！”

杜澜侧过头去，看见了不知何时去而复返的塞尔玛，正站在不远处的一个治疗舱边狠狠地瞪着自己。她身旁的治疗舱里正静静地躺着一个人，那人脸朝下，袒露着赤裸的上半身。杜澜努力撑起手臂，稍稍抬高了视线，便清楚地瞧见了他背上触目惊心的可怖伤口。

“塞尔玛女士，你是老眼昏花了么？没瞧见莱恩也受了重伤？难道说，堂堂的利亚姆宫，所有侍女竟一夜之间全都消失不见了不成？现在就眼巴巴地指望着她一个去干活？不然，我看不出为什么你非得这样虐待伤员！无论再怎么缺少人手，最起码也该等她把伤养好再去工作吧！何况莱恩她根本就不是什么该死的侍女！我实话告诉你吧，她可是克洛德的——”

“波连娜！”杜澜急忙出声打断了她，对她轻轻摇了摇头。

“波连娜小姐，请您出去。您在这里大呼小叫，只会有碍殿下养伤。陛下早已交代下来，闲杂人等不得随意探视。即便您是殿下的未婚妻，也没有权利在利亚姆宫里横行霸道。”塞尔玛严厉地说道，转脸盯住杜澜，“莱恩小姐，立刻换上制服，你只有十分钟，否则我将按照规矩对你进行惩罚。”

波连娜对塞尔玛怒目而视，上前一步正要继续还击，却瞬间就被从塞尔玛身后冲出来的几个仿生人紧紧围住了。

“克里斯！”波连娜被困在仿生人中间，高声叫道，“愣着做什么！快来帮我！”

被称作克里斯的独臂仿生人耸了耸仅存的那只肩膀，事不关己地说道：“波连娜小姐，您知道的，我是殿下的仿生人，而不是您的。这件事我赞同塞尔玛女士的看法，殿下的伤情着实需要静养，因此我建议您在门外的厅屋里等候。”

“你这个可恶的叛徒！！”波连娜气急败坏地骂道。

杜澜吃力地扶住舱壁坐起身，说道：“波连娜，我刚才休息了一会儿，现在已经好多了。还要麻烦你帮我照看安安，他一个人在外面，我不放心。”

波连娜见对方人多势众，自己势单力薄，莱恩又受了伤，硬拼不仅讨不着好，还会吃苦头。于是她只得叹了口气，勉强说道：“那好吧！你要照顾好自己，不需要多担心安安。”

“谢谢你。”杜澜扯了扯嘴角，对她露出虚弱的微笑。


	83. 第三十一章

杜澜坐在治疗舱边打瞌睡，脑袋如小鸡啄米般轻轻上下点着，正处于半梦半醒之间。

他困极了。自打发情期以来，他就再也没能睡饱过。好不容易挨到漫长的发情期终于结束，昨晚却再次被克洛德翻来覆去狠狠折腾了一整夜。今天统共只睡了个短短的午觉，醒来以后又是受伤又是惊吓，此时他的身体和精神都早已疲累到了极点，只能勉强凭借意志力的苦熬才不至于彻底陷入不省人事的昏睡。

现在正值夜半，其他人早已离去，留下杜澜独自守夜。偌大的治疗室里静悄悄的，除却他和克洛德的呼吸声之外，便只能听见身边这个治疗舱发出的持续不断的轻微电流声。

克洛德的伤口早已被治疗舱灵活的机械手指妥善缝合好，杜澜从旁打下手，按照治疗舱的语音指示，为他仔仔细细绑好了绷带。虽然伤口经过了妥当的处理，麻醉剂也早就失去了药效，但距离缝合手术已过去了几个小时，克洛德依然没有任何苏醒的迹象。

又苦苦熬了约莫两个钟头，杜澜再也抵挡不住兜头袭来的沉重睡意。于是他忍不住把双腿蜷缩在椅子里，软软地垂下脑袋，将额头抵在膝盖上，彻底合上那双重如千钧的眼皮，终于完全睡着了。

不知睡了多久，杜澜隐约听见有人在低声叫他——

“宝宝……小澜……”

那呼唤反反复复，持续不断。

既桀骜霸道又带着些许柔情，正如他在记忆听过无数遍的那样。

艾利斯特！

一定是他，准没错的，杜澜对此再熟悉不过了。这就是艾利斯特每次叫他时所独有的语气，杜澜迷迷糊糊地这样想道。

他睁开眼睛，一大片深浅不一的蓝顿时占满整个视线。蔚蓝晴空下是一望无垠的碧蓝大海。他低下头，发觉自己此时正坐在一叶破破烂烂的木舟上，随着温柔的海水起起伏伏。

察觉到有人坐在他身旁，于是他转过脸，就看见了艾利斯特英俊的脸庞，唇边扬起不羁的笑意，绿宝石似的眼眸正注视着自己。

“小澜，小澜……”艾利斯特轻声叫他的乳名，正是方才杜澜隐约听见的声音。

杜澜明知道自己已陷入了一个甜美虚假的梦境里，可他甘之如饴。

他情不自禁微笑起来，凑过去亲亲热热地啄了啄眼前人的唇角，低声呢喃：“艾利斯特……”

可是这个名字甫一出口，梦里的声音却忽然止住了。瞬间，那个陪伴在他身边的人也如一缕青烟般消失不见。

一股没来由的巨大恐慌令他手脚冰凉。他害怕极了，忙站起身四处找寻他的爱人。可他置身于茫茫的天海之间，除了脚下栖身的破船，再没有第二个可以落脚的地方。

艾利斯特不见了。

这个念头令杜澜心急如焚，对着眼前空茫的海水拼命呼喊爱人的名字。

他拼尽全力大喊着，过了一会儿，突然听见从远处传来了回声，那声音从极远方而来，似乎来自于天与海的相接处。

“小澜。”

杜澜猛地转过身，立刻被紧紧抱在一个人的怀里。

“小澜，我爱你……”

“对不起……”

“不要离开我……”

“回到我身边……”

那个人俯身贴在他耳边说道。

这一切是如此真实，杜澜甚至能感受到他说话时胸腔的轻微震动。

钻入耳膜的声音持续不断，一刻不歇，过了许久，它不仅没有停止，反而却愈发凄厉癫狂，一声接着一声，向下直达心房，如同一只无情的大手死死捏住他的心脏，令睡梦中的杜澜深深拧起眉。

他听出对方语气中极度的苦痛与绝望，心中一酸，忍不住落下眼泪，轻声呓语：“我想你……”

“不！！！”

猛然间，耳边又传来一声撕心裂肺的吼声，天地刹那为之变色，刚才还晴空万里的海面，眨眼间便阴云密布，凭空掀起滔天巨浪，杜澜的小船霎时被漫天海水吞没，他感到自己一直向下坠去，落入无边的黑暗里。

他猛地醒来。

眼前依旧是冷冷清清的治疗室，今天是月圆夜，幽冷的月光透过窗悄悄爬进来，洒满一室银辉。

他的心脏在胸腔里跳得极快，身体里似乎还留存着那股窒息般的痛楚。

刚醒来时意识并不清明，靠在治疗舱壁呆坐了几秒钟，杜澜才蓦地意识到，尽管自己已经醒来，但那个梦中的声音却并没有消失。

“我爱你……”

是艾利斯特！

杜澜不禁心惊肉跳。

他倏地站起身，向四处张望，但黑夜中的治疗室里仍旧空无一人。他瞪大眼睛朝黑魆魆的角落里看去，企图想找到什么神秘的黑影，就像儿时祖母对他讲过的那些关于逝去魂灵再次回到人世找寻亲人的凄婉故事那样。

可那个声音却又再次消失了，过了许久也没再响起。

杜澜搜遍整个治疗舱的每一个角落，却一无所获。最后，他无力地跪坐在地上，把脸深深埋进手掌里，崩溃的泪水汹涌而出，沿着指缝滴滴答答落进地毯里。

就在杜澜以为此时又是自己的另一个幻梦时，他忽然再一次听见了那个声音——

“回来……”

杜澜一惊，急急循着声音看去，借着明亮的月光，他见治疗舱中昏迷不醒的克洛德正闭着眼，拧着眉，嘴唇不停上下开合。

显然，那声音是从他嘴里发出来的，杜澜摇着头，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“为什么会……”他喃喃自语，死死盯着眼前的男人。

“不……别走！”两行眼泪从克洛德紧闭的双眼中流出，“下来，好不好，不要跳……不要……”

克洛德的脸庞变得极为扭曲，浑身剧烈震颤，仿佛在承受着某种巨大的痛苦。

再这样继续下去，他的伤口随时会有崩裂的危险，杜澜来不及细想，急忙打开治疗舱的舱顶，伸手进去打算推醒他，好将他从噩梦中解救出来。

“殿下！”杜澜低声叫道。

在他的指尖刚一触到克洛德的手背时，他的手立刻就被紧紧反握住了。

克洛德并没有苏醒，但他的身体却渐渐放松了下来，表情也随之变得柔和。他像是闻见了什么美妙的香气，深深地吸了一口气，脸上立时浮起心满意足的微笑。

杜澜试图挣了挣被紧握的那只手，可每次他稍一挣扎，克洛德的神情都会立时变得痛苦，于是杜澜只好呆站在治疗舱边，任由他握住自己。

后半夜里克洛德没再说任何胡话。

杜澜却彻底没了睡意，心中的惊涛骇浪久久无法平静。

他不知道克洛德到底做了什么令他如此痛苦的噩梦，他也不听明白他的呓语有着什么深意。

可他听得分明，刚才短短的那几句话，明显带着地道的赫尔加口音！无论语调、断句还是发音，都与艾利斯特别无二致，同克洛德平日里那明显的惠勒口音有着天壤之别。尤其是对每个词尾音的独特处理方式，利落、饱满，那是艾利斯特所独有的腔调，与其他任何人都不一样！

尽管艾利斯特本人的声音听起来更加低沉，但杜澜敢发誓，他从没听过如此相像的语气，除却声音的不同，其他根本就一模一样。

就好像……就好像刚才那一刻，是艾利斯特的灵魂暂时附身在了克洛德身上。

杜澜脸上的血色早已褪得干干净净，他咬住下唇，用力捏紧颤抖的手指，直到指尖深深刺进掌心，带来些微的疼痛，他才缓缓摇了摇头，轻声自言自语：“绝不可能……世上怎么可能会有这么荒谬的事？”

眼前的克洛德依然无知无觉地趴着，歪着脑袋，脸庞朝向他，嘴角带着一抹安宁的笑意，看起来像是什么也没有发生过。

杜澜怔怔地站了许久，直到月色渐渐消失，天边褪去蓝黑，隐隐透出灰白。慢慢的，第一缕晨光穿过窗玻璃照进治疗舱，他忽然如梦初醒。昨夜的一切，无论是黑暗中艾利斯特的呼唤，还是克洛德痛苦的梦呓，都如同一场镜花水月，仿佛和梦中的晴空碧海一样，随着月光一道消失在黎明之前。

再次陷入睡眠之前，杜澜迷迷糊糊地想着，“刚才我大概是又做了一个疯狂的怪梦吧。”

  
克洛德醒过来时，天光已经大亮。满室温暖的晨光之中，他睁开双眼，视线中的一切渐渐从模糊变得清晰。

待他完全瞧清楚眼前的身影时，他的呼吸几乎都要停住了。

他的心上人此刻正靠坐在治疗舱边，左臂软软地垂下，右臂则搭在舱壁边沿，脑袋侧枕在右臂上，胸口随着呼吸微微起伏，正睡得香甜。朝阳将他周身镀上了一圈璀璨的金边，克洛德甚至能清楚地看见他脸上细细的绒毛，映衬着那被晒得略微泛红的粉白脸颊，像世间最可口的水蜜桃。

克洛德定定地看着他的睡脸，过了许久才回过神来，早已变得口干舌燥。

他强迫自己移开目光，顺着杜澜的左臂朝下看去，才发觉原来对方的左手正被自己紧紧攥在手里。他忍不住微笑起来，用指腹轻轻婆娑手中滑腻的皮肤，一股甜蜜的暖流鼓胀着他的胸口。

杜澜几乎是瞬间就被惊醒了。

他呆了几秒钟，直到失焦的视线撞上克洛德看向他的眼神，才彻底清醒了过来。

杜澜忙挣开自己的左手，向后退了两步，冷淡地说道：“殿下您醒了。”

这时克洛德注意到他身上穿着一条黑色齐踝长裙，系着白色的围裙，毫无疑问，这是利亚姆宫侍女的统一制服。克洛德向来都认为这身装束既单调又乏味，却从没想到自己有一天竟会像现在这样，被这身打扮彻彻底底吸引住了眼睛，无法把视线挪开片刻。

眼前人身材高挑，体格纤瘦，白围裙紧紧勒住黑色布料包裹住的纤细腰肢，瞧上去既庄重禁欲又令人浮想联翩。

克洛德将目光上移，掠过对方略显平坦的胸部，越过几乎遮住大半脖颈的白色领口，最后定格在那张美丽非凡的脸上。

察觉到克洛德毫不避讳的目光，杜澜顿时不自在起来。

“我去通知塞尔玛女士。”他说。

“我父亲有没有再为难你？”克洛德一眼不眨地盯住他，低声问道。

杜澜的脚步顿了顿，“托殿下的福，没有。”

说着就转身快步向门边走去。

克洛德为他疏离的语气皱了皱眉，直到杜澜彻底走出他的视线范围，他这才后知后觉感到背上传来的阵阵剧痛。

与此同时，杜澜却觉得松了一口气，克洛德醒来，就意味着他终于能去睡个好觉了。

  
“利亚姆宫已经有那么多侍女、侍从和仿生人，为什么还要莱恩来做我的侍女？塞尔玛，莱恩是我的……朋友，他该作为利亚姆宫的贵客待在这里，而不是什么侍女！”克洛德拧起眉，语气不快。

“殿下，这是陛下的旨意。”

“但这是我的宫殿！”

“殿下，我这也是为了您啊。”塞尔玛叹了口气，“您对莱恩小姐的心思，只要长了眼睛的人都能看出来，更何况是我？可我瞧莱恩小姐对您却似乎并没有情意。”

克洛德沉下脸，一言不发。

“可这次却是个好时机。”塞尔玛说道，“您舍命救了她，她心中一定震动。依我看来，现在就该趁热打铁。这几个月由她留在您身边照顾，日日夜夜，难道您不喜欢吗？”

“我当然想要他陪在我身边，一刻也不离开。”

“那么我会吩咐下去，在您养伤期间，任何人不得随意在治疗室里走动。我知道您在担心着什么，我可以向您保证，只不过是照顾您一个人而已，并不是什么过于劳累的活计。另外还请殿下放心，瞧在您的份上，我也绝不会苛责她。”

  
杜澜吹了吹勺子里正冒着热气的鱼肉粥，再送到眼前人的嘴边。

他察觉到克洛德的视线正直勾勾地落在自己的嘴唇上，蹙起眉心，声音不由得陡然沉了几分：“殿下，请用餐。”

克洛德翘起嘴角，张嘴含住了勺子，把粥一口吞下。

他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，接着又微微张着嘴，等待杜澜的喂食。直到整碗粥都喂完了，他的眼睛却一刻也没有从杜澜的脸上移开过。

杜澜如坐针毡，等喂过克洛德最后一口，心中立刻松了一口气，忙站起身，打算借着收拾餐具的由头暂时离开这间偌大的牢笼，躲避这个男人野兽般噬人的眼神。

谁知他刚一拧开治疗室的房门，守在门边的一个侍女立刻眼疾手快抢过了他手里的碗勺，说道：“莱恩，塞尔玛吩咐过，你只需要负责照料殿下，其他一应杂物都交给我们来。”

杜澜皱了皱眉，只好重新坐回椅子上，垂眼盯住自己搁在膝盖上的手指。

可那灼热的视线紧紧缠住他，盘桓许久也不离开，杜澜终于忍无可忍，抬起眼，直直望进对方的眼睛。

他极力克制住自己的怒气，说道：“殿下，既然您已经用过餐，那便可以继续睡眠了。这样对你的身体有好处。”

克洛德微微一笑，“我睡不着。大概是因为不习惯一个人睡。不过，假如莱恩小姐打算进来陪我，那我或许就能很快入睡。”

杜澜冷下脸，“殿下既然没有睡意，那就随你。”

说罢便扭过头不再看他。

他仍能感到克洛德恼人的视线粘在自己身上，可他不打算再去理会。  
  
只需要再忍耐一阵子，就可以彻底离开这里了，他在心里对自己说。


	84. 第三十二章

克洛德用带着笑意的眼眸盯住杜澜的背影好一会儿，忽然闲闲地开口：“忘了告诉你，我在帕特里克身边安插的线人发来了可靠消息。不过，你现在看起来对此并不感兴趣，那我也不必多管闲事了。”

原本正对着窗外玫瑰花园发呆的杜澜一听，忙转过身来，凑到治疗舱边，急急问道：“祖母她怎么样了？”

克洛德耸了耸肩，慢吞吞地说：“我有点渴了。”

杜澜明知他在故意卖关子，可是既然有求于人，就免不了被拿捏，只得立刻起身为他倒了半杯温水，送到他的嘴边。

克洛德趁机紧紧握住伸过来的细白手腕，一口一口，慢条斯理地把半杯水全喝光了。

杜澜感觉到对方掌心处传来的滚烫温度正灼烧着自己的皮肤，不由得头皮发麻。等水杯一见底，他连忙挣开克洛德的钳制，深吸一口气，说道：“现在可以告诉我了吧？”

“当然。”克洛德悠然一笑，好整以暇地说道，“可以肯定的一点是，你祖母并没有得什么所谓的怪病。”

杜澜狐疑地看着他，“真的？”

“消息显示，自打帕特里克一行人入住莫伊拉庄园以来，这几天里，老夫人从未踏出过庄园一步，也并没有同任何一位闻风主动上门求见的医者会面。这显然很不寻常，尤其是对于一位‘病人’来说。”

“或许祖母正躺在治疗舱里……”

一想到这个可能性，杜澜的心口立刻像被堵住了，就连呼吸也变得艰难。

克洛德瞧见他担忧的神情，语气不禁柔和下来，缓缓说道：“不必太过担心，事情到底如何，我会想办法替你弄清楚。”

杜澜见他成竹在胸的模样，忙问道：“你有主意了？”

“我已经对帕特里克发出了治疗邀请，要知道，全惠勒最好的治疗舱就在王宫之中。我敢打赌，他一定不会拒绝这个提议。”克洛德顿了顿，蓝眼珠仿佛蒙上一层阴霾，“无论他真的是为了帮你祖母求医治病而来，还是为着其他不可告人的目的，他都会来见我，毕竟——”

克洛德深沉的目光落在杜澜脸上，没再继续说下去。

“殿下，谢谢您。”杜澜低声说道。

克洛德眨了眨眼，微笑起来，“不必客气，你知道的，我做事向来都会索要等价回报。”

杜澜呼吸一窒，攥紧了手指，迟疑地问道：“你想要什么回报？”

“你心里应该再清楚不过了。”克洛德语气暧昧，“只是我现在有心无力，一切暂时赊账，等我康复，你再慢慢还我不迟。”

杜澜用力咬住了下唇。

  
黄昏时分，杜澜刚给克洛德喂过药，正准备把杯子交给外头的侍女，忽然听见一声响动，抬眼就瞧见推门而入的波连娜。

杜安一见到母亲便挣脱了被波连娜牵住的手，小跑几步扑到杜澜的怀里。

杜澜一把抱起他，亲了亲他柔软的脸颊。

“宝贝告诉妈妈，在波连娜阿姨家里做客开不开心？”

杜安摇了摇头，鼓起腮帮子，委委屈屈地说：“不开心。我想和妈妈在一起。”

“喂喂，这个没良心的小鬼头！”波连娜翻了个白眼，又好气又好笑，“我给你好吃好喝好住，昨天看你哭鼻子，还特意带你逛街买回了一车玩具来哄你开心，谁知道今天一来在妈妈面前就开始撒娇装可怜。莱恩，我得郑重声明，我可绝没有虐待你的孩子！”

“我明白的，辛苦你了，替我照顾这孩子。”杜澜无奈地摇了摇头。

他刮了刮杜安的鼻尖，正色道：“安安，你是个听话的好孩子。要时刻记住，去别人家做客时，要注意礼貌，绝不能给人家添麻烦，更不能随便要别人的礼物。知道了吗？”

杜安用双臂紧紧搂住他的脖子，闷闷地说：“知道啦，妈妈。可是我想你陪我。”

杜澜怜爱地揉了揉他的棕色卷发，柔声地说道：“我的宝贝，你瞧，克洛德叔叔为了救我而受了很严重的伤，所以我得负责照顾他，这段时间就抽不出空来陪你了，你要乖乖待在波连娜阿姨家，她会每天带你来见我的，好不好？”

“莱恩，你大可以把这孩子留在这里，利亚姆宫里侍女众多，她们会好好照顾杜安。”一旁的克洛德忽然出声。

杜澜垂下眼，摇了摇头，说：“不了，安安怕生，还是由波连娜照顾他，我比较放心。”

他又何尝不想让孩子时时刻刻跟在自己身边，可是塞尔玛早已下了那个可笑又荒唐的规矩，规定所有闲杂人等不得随意踏入治疗室，以免打扰殿下养伤。如果他把杜安留在这里，极有可能会受她的百般刁难，最后反而没办法照料孩子。更何况，如今安安待在波连娜身边肯定比跟着自己更加安全。既然他已经打定主意要离开这里，先把安安顺理成章地远远送出这危机四伏的宫闱之外总是件好事。

想到这里，杜澜面向波连娜，“这些天恐怕要给你添不少麻烦了。”

“你知道的，我向来都不喜欢你这样和我客套。我们是朋友，不是么？就当是让我提前适应做母亲的生活，这样也不赖嘛。”波连娜说道。

杜安把脸皱成一团，眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，“妈妈有了克洛德叔叔就不要我了吗？”

杜澜忙用手帕轻轻拭去他的泪水，柔声道：“怎么会呢？等克洛德叔叔伤势好转，我就马上把安安接回来。”

可是孩子依旧哭得伤心极了，杜澜也跟着红了眼圈。

波连娜看见杜澜伤脑筋地轻声哄着抽抽噎噎的孩子，忍不住插嘴道：

“莱恩，我总算知道做母亲有辛苦了，我帮你照顾安安才不到一天，就已经累得够呛！我想我的生子计划要再向后推二十年了，到一百岁时我八成才会做好心理准备。”

杜安听了顿时破涕为笑，立刻把嘴凑到杜澜耳边同他说悄悄话，波连娜一瞧见杜澜瞥向自己的眼神和脸上可疑的笑容，倏地警觉起来，瞪着眼睛连声追问道：“怎么了？什么事？快告诉我！”

杜澜忍着笑，说道：“安安对我说，你除了亲自带他逛街以外，其他时候都只是静静地躺在一边看仿生人保姆照顾他……”

“那是也很累人的，好吗！”波连娜叫嚷起来。

“没错，波连娜大小姐。我相信，这一定是你这辈子经历过最劳累的事了。”一旁的克洛德煞有介事地点了点头。

“瞧瞧！我们惠勒帝国最英勇的克洛德殿下，”波连娜像是才发现他的存在，兴高采烈地叫了起来，“你终于醒了！”

“真难得，相识这么多年以来，这还是第一次从你嘴里听到对我的称赞。”

“那当然喽！说真的，这回英雄救美的壮举令我对你刮目相看呢！”

这话一出，杜澜和克洛德都不约而同地沉默了片刻。

在此之前，他们不知怎的，竟彼此心照不宣地谁也没提起之前发生的事。

杜澜忍不住瞥了一眼克洛德，却见对方正向自己看来。他们的目光在空中撞到了一处，杜澜立刻收回眼神。

“对了，你大概还不知道，陛下昨夜已经对外宣布，我与你的婚约正式取消。真是天大的好消息！”波连娜一脸如释重负的表情。

“那就恭喜你了。”克洛德微笑道，“打算什么时候和米娅结婚？”

波连娜唉声叹气：“别提了！这几年内都肯定不成，她实在太忙了，起码得等警局的交接工作稳定下来再说。我父母那儿也很棘手，虽说米娅受了提拔，可我那老古董的父亲肯定还是打心眼里瞧不起她的出身，觉得她是在高攀。总之，我还得尽全力在他们面前再游说几年。毕竟只靠米娅微薄的薪水可支撑不住我的开支，我得把我父母哄得开开心心的，才能保障婚后的生活水准不至于一落千丈。”

克洛德挑了挑眉，说道：“波连娜，现在我总算知道你那为数不多的智慧全都被用在了哪里。”

“既然你爱米娅，为什么还要考虑这么多？难道你不想马上嫁给她，做她的妻子吗？”杜澜不解地问道。

波连娜抓了抓头发，露出烦恼的表情，说道：“说老实话，我暂时还不打算结婚，我才33岁，人生才刚刚开始而已，真的要在这么年轻就考虑走进婚姻吗？我的人生规划并不是这样的。更何况，结婚以后，我就很难拒绝米娅的标记请求了。标记是所有Omega一生中最重要的决定，我不想让自己后悔。毕竟清除标记手术造成的永久伤害是不可逆的。万一……万一哪天我们不再相爱了呢？那时我要怎么办？”

“为什么要这么悲观呢？总会有办法的，波连娜。何况，米娅她也十分爱你，我看得出来。至于标记，假如最后真的如你所担心的那样，走向了最坏的结果，我们总归是有标记清除手术这一条后路的。”

“我宁可死也绝不会去做手术的！”波连娜叫了起来，“我的一个好朋友就死于这该死的手术！至今想起来都叫我牙齿打颤。”

“其实还有一个办法。”克洛德忽然漫不经心地开口。

杜澜怔了怔。

“什么？”波连娜问道。

“覆盖标记。”

波连娜笑了起来。

“这个更加不可能了，尤其是对于我来说。你们大概不知道，我和米娅匹配度达到了80.1，我可不认为我在有生之年能找到另一个匹配度更高的伴侣了。”

克洛德笑了笑，表情耐人寻味，“谁知道呢，这可说不准。你说对么，莱恩？”

杜澜不禁伸手缓缓抚过自己后颈上的两处咬痕，垂下的长睫毛遮住了他眼中翻滚的情绪。

“好了，不说我的事了。你们两个有什么打算？你们既然都已经标记过，就不必像我这样烦心了。”波连娜一扫阴霾，兴致勃勃地问道。

杜澜感到克洛德如有实质的目光又投向了自己，于是他只是一声不吭，抱着孩子轻轻摇晃。

静了片刻，克洛德说道：

“我和莱恩会结婚，毫无疑问。”

杜澜猛地抬起脸，死死地盯住他。

克洛德冲他眨了眨眼，嘴角扬起优雅的弧度。

“莱恩将来是我的王妃。这是必然的事。”

“不可能！”杜澜脱口而出。

察觉到波连娜诧异的神色，他深吸了一口气，斟酌着字眼，慢慢说道：“陛下对我说过，他绝不可能同意这件事，所以殿下，我们还是……”

“父亲那边不需要你担心。”克洛德打断他的话，语气斩钉截铁，“我的婚事，只由我自己做主。”


	85. 第三十三章

波连娜带着杜安离开以后，治疗室再次陷入一片沉默。

静静地坐了好一会儿，杜澜终于忍不住开口：“刚才为什么要对波连娜说谎？”

克洛德露出无辜的表情，耸了耸肩，“我不记得自己刚才说过什么假话。”

“你告诉她，我们会结婚。”

“这有什么问题？”

“这难道不是十成十的谎言吗？”杜澜一字一句地问道。

克洛德翘起嘴角，“我说过，未来的事谁也说不准。杜澜先生为什么如此笃定我说的就是谎话？命运的安排往往玄妙无常，还是不要太过武断的好。”

“你说得对，我的确无法掌握自己的命运。”杜澜说，“可你忘了，总有一点是我能自己做主的。那就是，我可以选择在什么时候结束它。所以我才能这样笃定。因为我宁可死，也绝不会同你结婚。”

他的声音很轻，语气十分平静，但克洛德清楚地看到了他眼神里的决绝。

克洛德的心口似乎被利剑猛然刺穿了，笑意僵在了嘴角，目光霎时变得阴冷。可不过片刻之间，他复又加深了笑容，用文质彬彬的腔调说道：“只是同波连娜开个玩笑而已，没想到杜澜先生竟然当真了。”

“但愿如此。”杜澜低声说，“你知道的，我心里从来都只有艾利斯特——”

“够了！”克洛德不耐烦地打断他的话语，胸膛一阵剧烈起伏，“你大可不必一次又一次在我面前强调自己对于亡夫的忠贞，这些陈词滥调我早已听腻烦了。在我看来，替死人守贞，这念头简直可笑到了极点。再没听说过比这更加愚蠢的事了！”

杜澜咬住下唇，默不作声。

克洛德的笑容不知何时已经消失不见了，蔚蓝的眼里翻滚着显而易见的炙热怒火。

他从鼻腔中用力嗤笑一声：“老实说，我一丁点都不在意你心里到底爱着谁！这与我有什么相干？我现在明白告诉你吧，说到底，我贪图的也不过只是你这具勉强算得上美味的肉体来满足性欲而已。毕竟我们之间的信息素契合度高得惊人，和你做比起和其他人做，快感当然要强烈得多，但也就是纯粹的肉欲，仅此而已。”

杜澜别过脸去，似乎觉得有点难堪。

克洛德出神地盯着眼前人轻轻颤动着的鸦羽般的两排长睫，不禁动了动手指，清醒过来又蓦地捏紧了自己的手。

“记住，你在我心中只不过是薇薇安的替代品。这次我救你，全是因为你这张与她过分相像的脸，但愿你不要自作多情到以为我真的看上你了。”

杜澜张了张嘴，又闭上了。只是定定地瞧着克洛德，好一会儿才轻轻点了点头，低声嗯了一声。

克洛德闭了闭眼，以一种轻松的语调说道：“难不成你害怕肉体的欢愉会令彼此产生情感上的羁绊吗？你想想，如果爱情真能如此容易发生，那么，我与你之间的契合度比你与亡夫的契合度更高，你为什么没有爱上我呢？”

“我爱艾利斯特，从来都不是出于什么契合度。同样的，即便我和你的契合度更高，那也不代表什么。对我来说，你和艾利斯特之外的其他人并没有什么不同。”

克洛德静了静，忽然大笑出声。过了片刻，他才笑够了，不紧不慢地说道：“那不就结了？我也是一样。我没有一天曾把我的薇薇安抛在脑后。给我记好了，我给你的一切宠爱都只是因为薇薇安，希望你不要再这样自以为是。”

“我明白了。”杜澜轻声说道。

不，你不明白！克洛德在心中怒吼道。

胸中的妒火越烧越旺，克洛德忍不住低骂一句：“该死的！我倒是看不出来克莱国王有什么好，根本不过是寡情的负心汉而已，竟令你这样痴心一片。据我所知，他当年甚至都已经准备好迎娶其他人了！如果他能像你爱他这样爱你，你也不至于落在现在这样的境遇。”

杜澜摇了摇头，“我和艾利斯特之间的事，你是不会懂的。”

“我怎么不懂！我——”克洛德猛然住了嘴，怒火中烧地撇过脸，恨声道，“真不知道你是不是鬼迷心窍了。难道是艾利斯特的鬼魂每天进你的梦境纠缠你，才令你像傻瓜一样至今对他念念不忘？”

杜澜听了，忽地抬起头，以一种奇异的目光看了克洛德好一会儿，才出声道：“殿下还记得自己昨夜做的梦吗？”

“什么？”

“我昨晚见你睡得不安稳，似乎是做了噩梦。”

克洛德想了想，说：“一夜无梦。大概只是因为伤口疼。”

虽然早已猜到昨晚发生的一切只不过是自己的又一个极其真实的梦中梦而已，可等到真的证实了这一点时依然令杜澜感到一阵失落。但他仍旧不死心，忍不住继续问道：“殿下……你会模仿地道的赫尔加口音吗？”

克洛德挑了挑眉，“告诉我，我为什么要会这种无聊的东西？”

依然是一如既往的带着惠勒口音的星际语。直觉告诉杜澜，眼前的人没有说谎。

“你怎么了？”克洛德用探究的目光在他脸上一寸一寸扫过。

杜澜神思恍惚，过了片刻，僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，故作轻松地答道：“只是随口问问。”

克洛德显然不信，正要继续追问，杜澜忽然霍地站起身来，慌忙说道：“殿下饿了吧？我现在就去吩咐侍女准备你的晚餐。”

克洛德看着他落荒而逃的背影陷入了沉思。

  
入睡之前，杜澜拧干热毛巾，小心地绕过伤处，为克洛德仔仔细细擦了两遍身体。做完这一切以后，他在浴室里匆匆洗过澡，吹干头发便坐在治疗舱边的高背椅上，抱住膝盖，有一搭没一搭地打着瞌睡。

克洛德看见他那双因缺觉而变得通红的眼睛，沉声说道：“我不需要人守夜。”

“可是塞尔玛说……”

“我说了，我不需要人守夜。何况，你这样瞧着我，叫我怎么入睡？”

杜澜想了想，点点头，“也对。那么，我睡在隔壁的治疗舱里，如果你觉得伤口难受，就叫一声我的名字，我会立刻醒来。”

“那也不成。万一你睡沉了，怎么也叫不醒，怎么办？”

“请你放心，我睡眠向来很浅。”

“我可不能拿自己的命来冒险。”

“克洛德王子殿下，”杜澜认真地说，“你的伤势虽然严重，但绝不会要了你尊贵的性命。我保证，今夜你只要老老实实地趴在治疗舱里睡一觉，确保自己的身体不乱动，就不会吃任何苦头，更不会有生命危险。”

“我可不能确定自己睡着之后会不会乱动，或者，甚至是梦游。”

话说到这个份上，杜澜已经确定克洛德就是在故意找他的茬。

“说吧，你到底想怎么样？”他无奈地问道。

“进治疗舱里来，睡在我身边。”克洛德理直气壮地说道。

杜澜抿了抿嘴，坚决地说：“不行。”

说着，他站起身，从角落的储物柜里抱了两床棉被，铺在治疗舱边的地毯上。过了一会儿，他便立马钻进被褥里，小声地打了个呵欠，闭着眼睛说道：“请殿下安睡。”

不过片刻，他的呼吸就变得绵长。

克洛德在黑暗里看了他许久，等到眼前人终于陷入了深度睡眠，他便立刻坐起身。大概是因为起得太急了，牵动了背上的伤口，他感到一阵突如其来的疼痛。

他没心思去管那碍事的伤，一步跨出治疗舱，在杜澜身旁俯下身，轻手轻脚地将他紧紧抱在了自己的怀里，像对待一个易碎的传世珍宝，把他小心翼翼地平放在自己的治疗舱里。

月光透过窗户洒在杜澜恬静的脸上，克洛德着迷地看了他许久，禁不住微笑起来，倾身吻了吻他的额头。

“晚安，好梦。”他轻声呢喃。

  
杜澜醒来时，竟感到浑身上下充满了一股久违的舒服，身体上的疼痛和疲惫似乎一扫而空。

“很久没有睡得这么好了。”他心里迷迷糊糊地想着，把睡乱的脑袋从被窝里钻出来，伸了个懒腰。他睡眼惺忪地看着一室的阳光，揉了揉眼睛，转过脸便看见克洛德正面朝自己侧躺着，嘴角挂着一抹自然的微笑。

杜澜爬起来，绕到他身后，瞧见那渗血的绷带，忍不住皱紧了眉头。

“怎么会……伤口怎么会裂开？”他自言自语道。  
  
“这个人的睡相到底是有多差！”杜澜嘟哝着，苦恼地抓了抓头发，看来等会得给他拆掉绷带再重新包扎了。


	86. 第三十四章

帕特里克摘下帽子，漫不经心地瞥了一眼矗立在喷泉中央的雕像，眼中闪过一丝稍纵即逝的阴鸷。

他冲前头的侍从微笑着点了点头，对身旁的一位妇人说道：“老夫人，这就是克洛德王子殿下的府邸了。多亏了殿下的好心邀请，我相信这一趟前来，您的怪病一定会有转机。”

这位老夫人虽然看起来明显上了年纪，但并不显得老态，相反，却能叫人一眼看出那经过岁月风霜之后的别致气韵。她的长发盘成发髻，身穿一袭庄重的深绿色长裙，头戴白色窄檐礼帽，挺直着脊背，神情沉稳，气质高贵，目光清明锐利，想必年纪时候曾是一位极其美丽动人的贵族小姐。

老夫人听了帕特里克的话，眼中顿时流露出几分忧郁。过了一会儿，她叹了口气，说道：“借亲王的吉言，但愿如此。”

两名侍从领着他们踏上利亚姆宫正殿的台阶，帕特里克一眼便瞧见正站在殿门边的一个女管家。

女管家上前几步，略低下头，端端正正地行了一个标准的屈膝礼，说道：“帕特里克亲王，欢迎来到利亚姆宫。我是塞尔玛，这里的管家。殿下一得到消息便嘱咐我在此恭候您的到来。”

“你好，塞尔玛女士。很高兴见到你。”帕特里克客气地说道。

“能见到您是我的荣幸。”塞尔玛严肃的脸上浮出一抹微笑，“殿下正在会客室等您。请您随我来。”

二人跟随塞尔玛穿过数条走廊，拐过几个转角，来到两扇镂金雕花大门前。

塞尔玛对守卫在门边的两名仿生人说道：“禀告殿下，贵客已经到了。”

一名仿生人答道：“是。”

它机械的双目凝视着虚空，过了片刻，它说：“殿下请亲王和老夫人进去喝茶。”

话音刚落，两扇门应声而开。

帕特里克躬身做了一个请的动作，“老夫人先请。”

“亲王殿下客气了。”老夫人颔首，说着迈步穿过敞开的门走进了会客室。

她一走进去，便瞧见了坐在会客室沙发上的那个年轻男人。对方穿着一身贵气的藏蓝色高级定制西服，银色短发整齐向后梳着，露出整张极其英俊的面容。他高耸的鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，这极大地缓和了他锋利的气质，令他整个人看起来文质彬彬，十足的优雅从容。

他一见老夫人便立刻站起身，露出迷人的笑容，“您好，杜老夫人。”

老夫人走上前去，矮了矮身，对他行了个屈膝礼：“王子殿下，您好。”

年轻男人握住她的手，微笑道：“老夫人不必客气，请起身。”

“这是应有的礼数。见到您很荣幸，王子殿下。”老夫人说道。

“克洛德殿下，”帕特里克笑容满面，“看来不需要我再向您引荐杜老夫人了。”

克洛德与帕特里克握了握手，“亲王，几天不见，能再次见到您，我感到由衷的高兴。请坐。”

三人就坐，塞尔玛立刻为他们端上茶水、牛奶和点心。

“老夫人在萨玛城住得还习惯吗？”

“劳烦殿下关心。在陛下和殿下的英明统治下，惠勒如今已然是整个云雀星系中最令人心驰神往的星球了，萨玛城作为惠勒帝国的首都，美丽富庶自然是不同凡响的，短短几天就叫我大开眼界。”

克洛德笑了笑，“听到您这样说，我很高兴。说起来，两年前我也曾在您的家乡兰格城小住过一阵子，虽然只有短短的几个月，可那里的繁华富饶依然令我印象深刻。”

老夫人的神色忽然变得郁郁，“兰格城……我已有五年没有回去了。”

帕特里克见状，便安慰道：“老夫人不必难过，等治好了您的病，我就带您和您全家一同回赫尔加看看。”

透过镜片，克洛德那双浅蓝色的眼珠不动声色地扫过帕特里克和老夫人，嘴角噙着一抹难以捉摸的浅笑。

“亲王，恕我冒昧。您能对我具体讲一讲老夫人的病情吗？”

帕特里克喝了一口茶，缓缓开口：“殿下，情况是这样的：老夫人得的是一种前所未有的怪病。以我们远星现有的医疗水平，无论是医生还是仪器，亦或是最先进的治疗舱，都没能查出具体的病情，因此无法对症治疗，所以只得前来惠勒求助。”

克洛德挑了挑眉，以一种恰到好处的诧异口吻问道：“竟有这种怪病？请问是从什么时候开始的？发病的症状如何？”

帕特里克把茶杯搁在矮几上，说道：“一切症状都始于十几天前的那个夜晚。老夫人做了个怪梦，梦里她见到了一个她以为早已经故去的亲人。”

“哦？”克洛德问道，“这倒是一桩怪事。我很好奇，老夫人梦见的是哪一位亲人？”

“您想必并不认识，”帕特里克微笑，“是我的未婚妻，老夫人的亲孙子，杜澜。”

克洛德眯了眯眼睛，轻声念道：“杜澜……杜澜……”

仿佛是在用舌尖细细品味这个名字的韵味。

过了片刻，他故作惊讶地问道：

“我想起来了，难不成是那位未加冕的克莱王后么？”

闻言，帕特里克的脸色倏然沉了下去。

老夫人激动地高声喊道：“请殿下不要再这样称呼小澜，他与那个混……克莱国王之间早已毫无半点关系了！这个称呼是对我孙子的侮辱！也令我感到无比的恶心！”

“抱歉，老夫人。我无意触及您的伤心事。”克洛德立刻说道，语气彬彬有礼。

老夫人摇了摇头，用手帕擦了擦眼睛，哽咽地说：“该说抱歉的是我，殿下。是我失态了，请原谅我对您的冒犯。”

克洛德侧过脸，不着痕迹地朝左边瞥了一眼，那处的角落里有一扇没有关紧的房门，一个身影从门缝里一闪而过。

“老夫人不必在意。我当然能理解您的伤心。亲王刚才告诉我，您梦到了您的孙子，于是得了怪病？”

帕特里克说道：“是的，殿下。梦里的杜澜在向老夫人求助，他说他还活着，只是被某个不怀好意的恶徒困住了，急需有人将他救出牢笼。”

克洛德勾起唇角，玩味地说：“这确实是老夫人的梦境么？怎么听起来反倒像是亲王的梦？”

帕特里克向后靠在沙发上，微笑着说：“当然是老夫人的梦，我只不过是代为复述而已。可是坦白说，这几年以来，我的确也常常梦见我的未婚妻。”

他把“未婚妻”这个词咬得极重，克洛德皱起眉。

“请问您的病症如何？”克洛德把目光落在眼角发红的老夫人身上。

“头脑昏沉，四肢沉重，伴随着阵阵心绞痛……”

啪的一声，众人忽然听见一声脆响。

塞尔玛立刻躬身，歉意地说：“大概是准备茶水的侍女笨手笨脚打碎了杯子，我去瞧瞧。”

塞尔玛气势汹汹地大步向左侧角落里的茶水间走去。

克洛德忽然开口叫住了她：“塞尔玛，不过是个杯子而已。”

塞尔玛低下头：“殿下向来仁慈，但既然做错事，总该要训斥几句的。”

克洛德拧起眉，但瞧见帕特里克投来的探究眼神，便点了点头，“你去吧。”

“殿下今天的脸色似乎有些苍白，您的身体可还康健？”帕特里克以一种关心的口吻问道。

“多谢亲王挂念，我一切都很好，脸色差大概只是因为昨夜没有睡够。”克洛德摊了摊手，好整以暇地说道。

帕特里克不知想到了什么，表情一下子变得阴冷，连客套的假笑都险些维持不下去了。

克洛德惬意地喝了两口茶，说道：“我已经对老夫人的病情有了大致的了解。既然如此，就请老夫人暂住一阵子，留在利亚姆宫里养病，直到您的身体完全恢复健康。相信惠勒皇家特供的最新款治疗舱会对您的病情大有裨益。”

老夫人摇摇头，说：“多谢殿下的慷慨仁慈，但这不合规矩。我一个外人当然不能随意住在殿下的宫殿之中，您肯让我每天前来治疗，这就已经是天大的恩赐了。”

克洛德略一点头，“这样也好，我会吩咐下去，让塞尔玛替您打点好一切。只是要劳累老夫人，每天来往于莫伊拉庄园和利亚姆宫了。”

“殿下无需担心，我会派两个忠诚的仿生人每天接送老夫人，并陪伴她做完整个治疗。”

“亲王真是有心了。”克洛德直直地看着帕特里克，扯了扯嘴角。

“毕竟这是我作为小澜的未婚夫，所应尽的责任。”

克洛德的眸色霎时冷了几分。

  
“亲王，您真的认为小澜还活着么？”

老夫人心事重重地看着飞行器外的天空，忽然开口问道。

“是的，老夫人，就如同我向您保证过千百次的那样，我的的确确亲眼见过他，不会有错的。”

“那么……您确定，小澜目前是被克洛德王子困住了么？”

“说不准。”帕特里克阴沉着脸，“我只知道在此之前的几年里，小澜出于某些原因，大概是被困在了克洛德身边。可他如今的下落，我不能十分肯定。虽然前天我的仿生人告诉我，小澜是被克洛德之外的人掳走了。不过，无论是国王忽然宣布悔婚，还是克洛德极力掩饰的身体抱恙，这种种迹象都表明，这几天的王宫并不像表面看起来这样风平浪静。我的直觉告诉我，小澜此刻就在利亚姆宫里。如果说此行之前我只有五成把握，那么现在，我已经有九成把握了。”

“亲王觉得克洛德王子相信了吗？”

“他相信与否并不重要，重要的是，只要您出现在利亚姆宫，小澜就一定会千方百计去找您。”


	87. 第三十五章

克洛德推开茶水间的门，看见杜澜正低头靠坐在门边，肩膀微微颤抖着。

克洛德垂眸静静地看了他一会儿，便径自在他身旁坐了下来。

察觉到有人，杜澜慌忙用手背在脸上胡乱擦了擦，抬起头看了看来人，又立刻垂下了眼。

“殿下，谢谢您。”他轻声说道。

克洛德瞧着他哭红的鼻尖和遍布脸颊的泪痕，心里一软，明知故问道：“怎么？才被塞尔玛训斥几句就受不了了？”

“不是这样的……”杜澜摇了摇头。

沉默了片刻，他扬起脸，用通红的双眼直直地看进克洛德的眼眸里，目光中满是诚挚的感激。

“多谢您今天所做的一切，原谅我此时只能用贫瘠的语言来向您表达谢意。谢谢您肯安排我远远看上一眼我的祖母，也谢谢您慷慨允许她前来治疗。”顿了顿，他低声说道，“还有……对不起，我不小心打碎的那套茶具好像您的心爱之物。”

克洛德摊了摊手，“那你说怎么办？”

“我会赔给您的，等以后我……”

克洛德打断他的话，“我这个人向来不喜欢被欠账，所以——”

克洛德忽然倾过身，飞快地在杜澜的嘴唇上吻了一下。

“现在我们扯平了。”克洛德微笑起来。

杜澜缓慢地眨了眨眼，过了片刻似乎才明白过来发生了什么。

他立刻偏过脸，深吸一口气，扶着墙慢慢站起身，声音变得冷淡，“殿下，您的茶具我以后一定会赔给您。现在我得去为您清洗治疗舱了。”

克洛德听出他语气里的疏离，一股火气顿时直冲上天灵盖。眼看着杜澜要走，他眼疾手快，一把抓住他的手腕，用力向下一扯。

杜澜一时不察，被拉得跌坐在了克洛德的腿上，接着他的嘴唇就被用力含住了。克洛德一手环着他的腰，一手按住他的后脑勺，在那双柔软的嘴唇上肆意蹂躏吸咬。

杜澜手脚并用，拼命想挣开克洛德的桎梏，却无济于事。他感到一截有力的舌头色情地舔过自己的每一颗牙齿，还试图撬开他的牙关，顿时头皮发麻，更加猛烈地挣动起来。

杜澜用尽力气推拒着他，忽地听见克洛德从喉咙里发出一声吃痛的闷哼。杜澜此时才记起克洛德依旧重伤在身，顾忌着眼前人的伤，他迟疑了片刻。

克洛德是一个天生的猎手，就在这一瞬间，他立刻敏捷地捕捉到了最佳的捕猎时机，一个翻身就将杜澜大力压在了墙上。

等杜澜反应过来时，他整个人已经被困在了墙壁和克洛德的胸膛之间，无法动弹。他的双腕被克洛德的一只大手牢牢捏住，高高举过头顶，他的腿也被眼前人的两条腿死死地压着，挣脱不开。

克洛德的脸此刻近在咫尺，杜澜无助地闭上了眼睛，任由对方的嘴唇再次压下来，两行无声的眼泪滑过脸庞。

不知过了多久，克洛德终于亲够了，才总算停下对那双嘴唇的欺凌。

“你为什么总是要试图惹我生气？”克洛德的嘴唇贴在他耳边，气恼地问道。

“放开我。”杜澜睁开眼睛，冷冷地看着他。

美丽的脸庞犹如覆上了一层寒冰，却更显得动人心魄。

“绝不。”说着，克洛德压向他，令两具躯体贴得更紧密。他将下巴搁在杜澜的肩上，沉声问道，“告诉我，为什么这几天你都不肯让我碰你？”

杜澜极力别过脸，不去看他。

克洛德掐住他的下巴，强迫他面向自己，用低沉的嗓音说道：“听着，杜澜。假如你真想让你亲爱的祖母每天顺顺利利地来利亚姆宫做治疗，那么你就得付出相应的代价，作为交换。”

杜澜定定地看着他，“你想怎么样？”

“我的条件只有一个，你得主动吻我，每天三次。一次在每天早上我醒来时，一次在每天晚上我入睡之前，剩下的第三次由你自己决定。怎么样？听起来还算公平吧？”

“你为什么总是要这样对待我？”杜澜闭了闭眼，低声说道。

克洛德轻易看穿了他的挣扎与痛苦，这令他尝到了无尽苦涩之中的一丝快意。

“怎么样？你仔细想想，这难道不是一笔很划算的买卖么？”克洛德以一种蛊惑的语气说道。

杜澜忽然抓住他的衣角，急急说道：“殿下，换个条件好不好？您瞧，我可以一直待在您的宫殿里做一个普通的仆人，几年都可以！我会每天为您打扫，为您泡茶，为您准备晚餐，来换得我祖母的治疗。”

克洛德嗤笑一声，“你觉得利亚姆宫缺少仆人？”

杜澜的脸色变得苍白无比。

“考虑好了么？”克洛德漫不经心地说，“当然，你有权利说不。不过，那样的话，我就会立刻通知帕特里克，让他明天不必派人送你祖母来了。”

“好……”杜澜颤声说，“我答应你。”

目的达成。克洛德翘起嘴角，露出愉悦的笑容，立刻凑过去吻住自己的心上人。

杜澜僵硬着身体，等到一吻结束，他闭了闭眼，平复了一会儿呼吸，艰难地说道：“今天的份额应该足够了吧？”

克洛德笑了一声，亲昵地摸了摸他的脸颊，“当然是连一次也还没开始呢。傻瓜，难道你这么快就忘记了？我的要求是，你主动吻我。”

杜澜咬住嘴唇，静了片刻，才轻轻说道：“我知道了。”

杜澜跟在克洛德身后走出茶水间，心像坠入了无尽的深渊之中。

本来他在前来利亚姆宫的路途中就早已打算好，直到离开这儿之前，这段时间里，要时时刻刻与这个人保持距离，不能再有任何越轨的行为，否则，他们之间这早已不再纯粹的关系就会变得越来越复杂难解。

谁知仅仅才过了两天而已，事态就再次失控了。如今他又一次被动地陷入到了如此两难的境地。

杜澜缓缓吐出一口气，感觉眼下的情形愈发棘手了。只能竭力找准时机，想方设法逃出这里，越快越好，到时候带着祖母和安安彻底离开惠勒。

  
回到治疗室时，杜澜瞧见塞尔玛正在指挥几个仿生人擦拭治疗舱的内壁，并更换上干净的铺底软垫。

塞尔玛板着一张脸，对杜澜说道：“莱恩，你还在愣在那里做什么？快替殿下解开衣服，伤口不宜捂得太久！”

“是，女士。”杜澜低头说道。

说着，他上前几步，走到克洛德身前，手指迅速解开他的纽扣。在绕到克洛德身后，为他脱开西服外套时，杜澜忽然瞧见里头的白衬衫上不知何时已洇了一大滩刺目的血红。

克洛德的伤口果然崩裂了。

等到除去那件白衬衫以后，克洛德背上那鲜血淋漓的绷带便完全呈现在了他的眼前。早上刚刚更换过的绷带，才过了几个小时，竟然就变得如此的触目惊心。

塞尔玛一见，脸色霎时变得极为难看。她瞪着杜澜，看架势似乎恨不得当场把他给生吞活剥了。

“莱恩，你就是这样照料殿下的吗？！不要忘了，殿下的伤是为了你才——”她高声叫道。

“塞尔玛，不要小题大作。”克洛德突然开口打断了她的发作，“不过是流了一点血而已，要不了我的命。”

塞尔玛见克洛德护短的模样，不禁更加发怒，“殿下，要知道，您的身体关系着整个惠勒的未来，即使不为了您自己，想到全惠勒的子民都需要您的庇护，您也该多多爱惜自己！而不是像现在这样，胡乱折腾您本就受了重伤的身体！”

克洛德无奈地笑了笑，“我知道了，塞尔玛。”

塞尔玛转过脸看向杜澜，“莱恩，毫无疑问，这全是由于你的失职而造成的，你得接受惩罚。你今天无权吃晚饭，听见了吗？”

“塞尔玛，你不要这样蛮不讲理。”克洛德沉下脸，“这与莱恩无关。如果说你今天非要罚谁不准吃晚餐，那就请你罚我。”

“殿下！”塞尔玛叫了起来。

“我向来尊敬你，塞尔玛。你在我母亲身边做贴身侍女那么多年，母亲临终时还特意指派你来打理我的宫殿，这表明她对你有十成的信任。你做事井井有条，待人赏罚分明，这些年来，你一直把我的宫殿管理得很好，这些事我全都看在眼里。因此我从小就把你当做一位值得敬爱的长辈来看待，可这并不意味着，你能随意处置我的人。”克洛德面无表情地说道。

塞尔玛的目光在克洛德和杜澜之间来回扫了几遍，最后终于败下阵来，长叹一声，“既然如此，那么我就不再多嘴，以免惹得殿下不愉快。我还有其他事要忙，就不打扰殿下休息了。”

塞尔玛以一种严厉的目光看了看杜澜，说道：“莱恩，殿下仁慈，这一次就免去你应得的惩罚。我希望你牢牢记住殿下对你的恩情，以后要更用心地照料殿下的身体。你要记住，下不为例，假如被我发现你再这样失职，到时候的惩罚可不是少吃一顿饭这样简单了。听清楚了吗？”

杜澜垂下眼，低声答道：“听清楚了。”

仿生人们都被塞尔玛带走了，偌大的治疗室里就只剩下杜澜和克洛德两个。

克洛德松了一口气，安慰道：“不要怕。塞尔玛的心并不坏，只是她为人严厉，无论对自己还是别人，要求都很高。她是我母亲的乳母，在王宫里很有威严，连我父亲都要礼让她几分。要知道，我小时候还常常因为淘气而受了她不少的处罚呢。”

“刚才谢谢您，殿下。”杜澜轻声说，“可您实在没必要像这样为了我而与塞尔玛起冲突，少吃一顿饭其实并没有什么大不了的。”

克洛德看着他颤动的睫毛，忍不住一把抓住他的手，拉到唇边亲了亲他的指尖，说：“告诉我，你没有犯错，凭什么要受罚？你我都清楚，伤口为什么会崩裂。”

杜澜像触电似的，用力挣开克洛德的手，急忙把双手藏在背后，后退两步，躲避着他炙热的眼神，将目光落在被仿生人擦得焕然一新的治疗舱上，说：“请殿下坐进舱里，我现在要为您拆绷带了。”

克洛德看了他片刻，忽然吐出一个字：“不。”

说着，他径直走到一旁的沙发边坐下，甚至还点燃了一支烟，眯着眼睛开始吞云吐雾起来。

杜澜劈手夺过他指间的烟，用力按进烟灰缸里捻灭。

“我说过了，在伤好之前，你不准抽烟，也不准喝酒。”杜澜生气地说。

克洛德一言不发，像较劲似的，又从烟盒里抽出另一根。杜澜抿了抿嘴，马上抢过他手中的烟盒，远远扔到了角落里。

“去治疗舱。”杜澜说。

克洛德扯了扯嘴角，“不去。”

杜澜皱起眉，问：“你怎么了？”

克洛德抬起眼看着他，“我现在心情很糟糕，你应该很清楚怎么才能哄我开心。”

杜澜咬住了嘴唇。

“今天的三次权利，我到现在还一次都没行使过，或许现在就是一个很好的时机，你说呢？”

克洛德脸上露出优雅的笑容。

杜澜闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。过了许久，他像是终于下定了决心，这才俯下身，凑到克洛德的面前，极快地啄了一下对方的嘴唇，立马直起腰，说道：“可以了吧？”

“你觉得能将这称之为一个吻么？这仅仅只是不小心碰到了我的嘴唇而已。我不认可，这次不算。”

杜澜气得脸都红了，怒道：“你言而无信！”

克洛德耸了耸肩，露出无辜的表情。

“分明是你在作弊。总之，依然还有三次，我好心奉劝你一句，别想敷衍我。只有达到我认可的标准，才能算作一次。如果一直到今晚入睡之前，你都没能给出三个令我满意的吻，那么你祖母明天就没法前来治疗了。不信你大可以试试看，我向来言出必行。”

一听见祖母，杜澜顿时慌了神。

克洛德翘脚坐在沙发上，手掌一下接着一下轻拍自己的大腿，双眼静静地注视着杜澜挣扎的表情。

“既然你没有考虑好，那就不必如此勉强自己了。”克洛德故意说道，脸上装出一副不耐烦的模样。

杜澜明白，这件事他是怎样都躲不过了，于是只得把心一横。他伸手按住克洛德正欲起身的肩膀，毫不犹豫地弯下腰，把脸凑过去，将自己的唇瓣轻轻贴在克洛德的嘴上。

五，四，三，二，一。

在心里数到一的瞬间，他迅速直起腰来，向后退了一大步。

“这样你总该满意了吧。”

“不合格。”克洛德说，扬起微笑，“不过比起刚才，有了些许的进步。”

“你这个混蛋！”杜澜生气极了。

“承蒙夸奖。”克洛德笑得十分可恶。

说着，他忽然站起身，低下头把嘴唇贴在杜澜的脸侧，以一种神神秘秘的语气耳语道：“作为主考官，我可以悄悄给你透个底。用上舌头，或许会有额外的加分哦。”

杜澜把指尖深深地掐进掌心里。

克洛德重新坐回沙发上，温柔地说：“放心，我会陪你练习的。我有的是时间。”

  
杜澜认命地紧紧闭着眼睛，刚一试探性地将舌头从对方微张的唇间滑进去，立刻就感到有一双手臂环在了自己的腰间。接着，他就被猛地按坐在对方的大腿上，同时，他伸进对方口腔里的舌尖当即被狠狠地纠缠住了，以一种近乎要将他的舌头吞吃进去的凶猛力道。

杜澜刚一察觉到，便急急忙忙想收回舌尖，谁知他好不容易摆脱那条缠人的舌头，不过片刻之间，对方就反客为主，穿过他还没来得及闭上的牙关，毫不留情地闯进了杜澜的嘴里。

杜澜极力忍耐着那股想狠狠咬下去的念头，任由对方在他的口腔里为所欲为，指尖无意识地在对方健壮的手臂上留下深深的掐痕。

这个吻似乎持续了一个世纪那么长，克洛德终于松开了他。

一根将断未断的银丝从他们分开的嘴唇间暧昧地拉开。

克洛德深深地看着他，带着温文尔雅的微笑，“恭喜你，在经过了五十九次的反复练习以后，你总算是勉强及格了。虽然我得承认，我显然放水了。可毕竟念在你是初次考试，适量降低标准，我想也是情有可原的。”

杜澜用手背用力擦了擦自己早已红肿不堪的嘴唇，难堪地别过脸去，企图藏起眼里的泪水。

忽然，他察觉到某个灼热的硬物正张牙舞爪地抵在自己的腿根，脑子里嗡的一声，杜澜急忙要挣开克洛德的怀抱。可是克洛德的双臂如钢似铁，牢牢困住了他。

“再来。还有两次。”克洛德低声说道，手臂将他的腰环得更紧。

那个硬物因此与他的下身贴得更近了，杜澜甚至能透过布料感受到那迫人的热气，他不住地摇头，徒劳无功地拼命挣扎，哽咽着说：“不要……求求你……松开我……”

克洛德额头青筋暴跳，显然正在竭力忍耐着身体里勃发的汹涌欲望。

他凑到杜澜嘴边，说：“乖乖照我刚才说的做，我不会对你怎么样。”

杜澜吸了吸鼻子，慌乱地点点头。他扬起下巴，绝望地闭上了眼睛，再次主动向克洛德献上自己的亲吻。


	88. 第三十六章

临行之前，帕特里克忽然变卦，提出要将随行的仿生人从两个增加到四个，这令丽娜很不高兴。

她心里当然再清楚不过，这些仿生人只是被派来监视她的行踪，就如同过去这五年里，那些时时刻刻驻守在杜家别墅的仿生人一样。

当初刚抵达远星时的那几天，丽娜还真的信过帕特里克那副冠冕堂皇的说辞，以为这些仿生人纯粹是出于保护，以免他们受到克莱王室的加害，直到偶然的那一天，莉莉丝在卧室的挂画边发现了一个极隐蔽的监视器。

他们一家因此起了疑心。渐渐的，随着时间的过去，他们发现了越来越多的监视器，无孔不入地藏匿在屋里的各个角落里，无论是餐桌下，还是茶几底，亦或是书架的角落，甚至是浴缸的边缘，都不能幸免。有一次，丽娜竟然在院子里一丛小苍兰的花叶背面也发现一个微型监听器。

整个别墅内遍布了隐秘的摄像头和窃听器，或许从他们搬来这个宅子的第一天，这些东西就早已为他们准备好了，这令丽娜毛骨悚然。

终于有一天，杜克再也无法忍耐，一气之下把他所能找到的监视器一股脑全给砸了，谁知过了一夜，那些东西竟神不知鬼不觉地又回到了原处。就像那些被他们轰走无数次的仿生人管家一样。

至此，他们明白了两个道理，第一，帕特里克是个彻头彻尾的疯子，第二，他能像捏死一只蚂蚁那样轻易把他们一家的性命悄无声息地了结掉。

但丽娜当时并不知道，帕特里克这个疯子竟然还能更疯，直到那个晴天霹雳一般的噩耗从赫尔加星传到远星来。

至此，一切都陷入了极度的混乱。

当时的情形，丽娜如今已经记不清楚了，她由于悲痛过度而当场昏了过去，最初的那几天总是以泪洗面，浑浑噩噩过了好几天，无意间瞥见镜子里的自己才发觉她那头向来精心保养的长发不知不觉间竟已白了一半。

好在她最后总算是挺过来了，但她这时才发现帕特里克对他们的监视已经到了丧心病狂的地步。

在那件事发生之后的整整一年之内，无论他们去哪里，都会被好几个仿生人肆无忌惮地盯梢。  
  
而每天一到早上九点钟时，就会有军官闯进杜家宅邸，把他们一家召集在客厅里，扯着嗓子大声宣读帕特里克的指令，命令他们一旦接到杜澜的通讯请求，就必须立刻报告。日复一日，没有一天的消停。

每天傍晚时分，帕特里克都会不请自来，在六点钟准时到达他们的宅邸用晚餐，不管他们一家到底有没有心情招待他，或者说，想不想见到他。晚餐之后，他总会坐在餐桌边，一边抽着烟，一边如同审问罪大恶极的囚犯似的，对他们进行逐个盘问，仿佛在怀疑他们把小澜藏了起来，每天不厌其烦地反复问询着小澜到底有没有联系过他们。  
  
显然，他的希望次次都落空了。

丽娜不明白，明明在这个别墅里发生的一切事，事无巨细尽都在他的掌握之下。那些监视器和仿生人无处不在地充当着他的眼睛和耳朵，这一切早已叫他们一家人神经紧绷、如履薄冰，他又何必再来明知故问，有意刺激他们的伤心事。

最初的那一年，丽娜夜里总是梦见她故去的孙子，他那时候还没有出嫁，趴在她的膝盖上对她撒娇，这令她夜不能寐，几乎哭干了泪水。

一年以后，渐渐的，帕特里克来的次数越来越少，间隔越来越长。直到那次的突然造访，那之前他已有两年没光临他们杜家了。

帕特里克这一次信誓旦旦地告诉她，他已经知道了小澜的下落，这令丽娜又是怀疑又是惊喜。

不知为什么，虽然在此之前全世界都说她的孙子已经亡故，但丽娜心里的某个地方却总是隐隐有股直觉在告诉她，她还能再次见到她的珍宝。尽管在这个时候，她几乎已经要接受孙子去世的事实了。可当帕特里克说他还活着时，丽娜却并不显得太过震惊，或许是因为她一直抱着这种微茫的希望。

因此，当她听说帕特里克的计划，她几乎是立刻就答应了，跟他来惠勒，跟他演一场戏，按照他的吩咐对克洛德王子说谎。

今天她要前往利亚姆宫做第一次治疗，丽娜不知道自己到底是不是真的能如帕特里克所说的那样见到她的孙子。

与帕特里克打了几年交道，丽娜知道，像往常一样，跟在她身后的这四个大块头就是四个能行走的监视器加窃听器。尽管恼怒，可她不打算与帕特里克起正面冲突，毕竟这是个危险的疯子。

两个监视器和四个监视器，也并没有什么不同，她想。

于是她若无其事地向帕特里克道了一声谢，便登上了飞行器。

“不管怎样，我可不会让这个疯子如愿以偿娶到我的珍宝。”丽娜在心里想，“小澜人生里的混蛋丈夫已经够多了。”

想到这里，丽娜不禁又想起当年那个占卜师的预言。

那年在莉莉丝预产期之前的一个月，全家为她筹办了一个盛大的迎婴派对，杜文的母亲克莱尔还为此特意从她的母星请来了一位德高望重的占卜师。据说她一生只进行十二次占卜，且只为自己的有缘人卜算。

传闻里，当年斯宾塞国王为了请她占卜出惠勒何时能一统整个星系，费尽千辛万苦，更不惜奉上小山似的珍宝与黄金，可惜都打不了动这位占卜师分毫。斯宾塞国王因此一气之下刺瞎了她的双眼，毒聋了她的耳朵，敲碎了她的牙齿，拔掉了她的舌头，最后斩断她的手与脚，好叫她无法再读牌，无法再看水晶球，此生再不能替其他人占卜。

因此克莱尔能将她请到，这实在是令人震惊。毕竟，在传言里，这位传奇的占卜师已经占卜过十一次了。如果这次她肯点头，那么这次将会是她人生中的最后一次卜算。

虽然早已做好心理准备，但当宾客散场，仆从将那位手脚俱失、眼瞎耳聋的可怜老妇人抱出来时，丽娜还是不免被她的可怖模样吓了一大跳。

“按照规矩，求卜的人要先吻一吻蕾伊的脸颊，如果她答应了，就会点头，如果不答应，则会摇头。”

说着，克莱尔便率先走到占卜师蕾伊的软椅前，屈起膝盖，恭恭敬敬地在她脸颊上吻了一下。

一旁的丽娜顿时瞪大了眼睛。

“有没有搞错，我是死也不会吻这个肮脏丑陋的老太婆的！”她心想。

等克莱尔站直，便看见蕾伊缓慢地摇了摇头。

克莱尔露出失望的表情，推了一把自己的丈夫，说：“你去。”

家里几个人轮流试了一遍，除了抱着手臂坚持不肯上前一步的丽娜，其他人无一例外，全都铩羽而归。

克莱尔不抱希望地对丽娜说：“不管结果怎么样，你总得去试试。”

丽娜简直要气哭了，她平生可没遭过这种罪。

可最后她还是没能拗过克莱尔，只得磨磨蹭蹭地走到那位占卜师身边，不情不愿地俯身吻了吻她。

“我都说了没用的嘛！真是——”丽娜转身坐回原位，高声抱怨道。

却看见众人脸上吃惊的神情。

她诧异地回过头，竟瞧见那老妇人正在轻轻点头。

“丽娜，做得好！”克莱尔高兴极了。

老妇人点过头以后，过了片刻，一副破破烂烂的纸牌从她褴褛的衣服里掉了出来。

接着房间里忽然传出一个低沉的声音，丽娜看了一会儿，才发现这是从占卜师的腹腔发出的声响。

“父亲洗牌，母亲抽牌。洗六次，抽六次，求卜时要心无杂念。”

这是一叠十分古怪的牌，丽娜好奇地凑过去瞧了一眼，看起来很厚，牌面图案与市面上任何占卜牌都不相同。

一室静默无声，只听见洗牌和抽牌的声响，丽娜探头看着图案朝上搁在桌上的纸牌，六张牌依次画着：

玫瑰，荆棘之环，水流，王冠，高塔，王冠。

每抽出一张牌，占卜师就用脸在牌上细细蹭过。等她点点头，杜克就立刻将牌收回去重新洗，重复了六次，直到六张牌全部被她的脸颊抚过，洗牌才终于停止。

占卜师静默了许久，忽然爆发出一阵诡异的大笑，说是大笑其实并不准确，因为丽娜听不见笑声。她的嘴角几乎咧到了耳根，张开的大嘴里不见一颗牙齿，像一个巨大的黑洞，从喉咙里发出嗬嗬嗬嗬的急促气声。她笑了许久，到后来甚至到了上气不接下气的地步，可她依然在狂笑不止。

这场面简直诡谲到了极点。

可谁也不敢说话，丽娜翻了个白眼，露出无聊的神情，立刻就被克莱尔狠狠瞪了一眼以示警告。

不知过了多久，占卜师的笑渐渐停了。那个诡异的腹语再次缓缓响起。

“玫瑰，意味着美貌，也意味着爱情。出现在第一张本位牌，表明了这孩子将有一副令世人惊叹的容颜，同时也表明了爱情在他的人生里将会占有非常重要的地位。玫瑰虽美，但多刺，美丽将会给他的人生带来一些麻烦。爱情也是。

“第二张是婚姻位，荆棘之环，这可不妙，毫无疑问，他的婚姻将遭遇不少坎坷，但好在不是荆棘而是荆棘之环，说明了他虽然无可避免地要受到许多痛苦和伤害，可还有转机，最后说不准能变得圆满。

“第三张代表他人生中最大的转折点，水流，既是漂泊无定，也是命运无常，人生沉浮，他是一个幸运的孩子，但也难免要吃许多苦头。

“第四张第五张向来没有固定的意味，暂时跳过，我们来到第六张。最后一张是子嗣位，王冠，表明他的孩子将来非富即贵，极有权势，但同样的，王冠也意味着不同寻常的考验和波折。

“说完四张固定牌，那再回到两张不定的牌。第四张和第五张一直是我占卜里最难读的两张。值得注意的是，六张牌里竟出现了两次王冠，这很有意思。总共一百二十八张牌，竟然会出现两次……呵。”

丽娜直觉这位占卜师话里有话，但与市面上那些故弄玄虚的江湖骗子一样，她的话语也如同雾里看花，令人摸不着头脑。

“第四张牌，有时指的是伴侣，有时是指人生目标，有时还指事业和职位，也或许三者皆有，我无法十分肯定。我已经说过了，王冠代表了权势与财富，也代表了波折与考验，但我在这里要强调一遍，它同时还意味着杀戮和无止尽的欲望。

“第五张牌，更加飘忽不定了，并没有任何固定意味。高塔，通常代表着禁锢、压迫与挣扎，但这张的牌面具体来说却是海边的灯塔，因此同时也代表着指引人生冲破黑暗的明灯，和致命的吸引力。

“至此，这六张牌我全部讲完了。”

众人面面相觑。

“就这样？”丽娜忍不住开口，语气不满。

“安静！”克莱尔说道。

“非常有趣且精彩的牌面。能在人生的最后时刻读到它，不枉我来这里一遭。同时还让我在无意间得知到自己此生的仇敌到最后也无法得偿夙愿，这令我心中快意无比。作为感谢，我会破例再多说几句。

“从牌面上我读到的信息来看，这孩子的人生将会历经不少波折，而这些坎坷多数都来源于他的婚姻和爱情，但你们不用为此太过担心，因为大体上来看，在波折之后，冲出了黑暗的困境，他将会有个圆满的人生。原谅我无法再透露更多。”

占卜师说完这些话便耷拉着脑袋，没再开口。

静了许久，一丝不安渐渐笼罩在众人的心口。过了片刻，克莱尔走到她身边摸了摸她的颈侧，说道：

“她死了。”

飞行器降落的轰鸣打断了丽娜的回忆，她不禁叹了口气。

这些年里她将这件事翻来覆去仔细回忆过许多遍，总是越想越心惊。

一开始时，她对这次的占卜是嗤之以鼻的，后来小澜出生、长大、结婚，在小澜身上发生的事一件件应证了牌面，于是她渐渐变得将信将疑，直到后来那傻孩子竟投河自尽……这使得她彻底不再相信任何占卜。自此她已经有许久不愿回忆起这件事了，谁知今天这段诡异的记忆又不知不觉回到了她的眼前，令她头一次体验到一种近似于荒谬的宿命感。

  
与丽娜来惠勒之前的预料截然不同，这位克洛德王子倒是一个体面人，与昨天一样，今天他照例在会客室单独请丽娜喝了茶，闲聊了几句。丽娜毕竟人生阅历不浅，她凭借本能感觉到这个克洛德王子客套寒暄之下的善意，甚至可以说得上是讨好，尽管他藏得很好。

联想到在来惠勒之前帕特里克对她说的那些话，这不禁令丽娜心中隐约有了一个猜测。或许帕特里克没搞错，她的珍宝的确就藏在这个人身边。

丽娜不动声色地打量了他几眼。

他们随意闲谈了一会儿，克洛德似乎的确身体抱恙，喝了一杯茶便道了声失陪，先行离去了。管家塞尔玛遣了一个陌生的侍女带她前往专属于贵客的治疗室了。

丽娜身后紧跟着四个仿生人，在侍女的引领下穿过花园的长廊，正漫不经心地欣赏花园里的玫瑰花，忽然瞧见一个孩子正站在花园里小径里，歪着脑袋好奇地看着她。

那孩子只有几岁大，是个漂亮的男孩儿，一头丰盈蓬松的棕色卷发，忽闪着墨绿色的大眼睛。

刹那间，丽娜的心里不知道为什么忽然升起一种奇异的感觉，这令她顿住了脚步，侧过脸出神地盯着那个孩子。

她许久没见过这样可爱的孩子了，忍不住冲他微笑起来。

那孩子见了，也咧开嘴笑得一团稚气。他似乎不怕生，迈着短腿就蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过来，一直跑到花园边，天真地说：“阿姨，你真好看。”

丽娜顿时笑出声来，顺着台阶走到孩子面前，弯下腰说：“孩子，我的年纪足可以做你的曾祖母了。”

“这是殿下的孩子么？”丽娜问道。

领路的侍女走到她身旁，说：“夫人，不是的，据说是某一位侍女的孩子。”

丽娜点了点头，蹲下身慈爱地摸了摸孩子的脑袋，问：“小朋友，你一个人呆在这里玩耍吗？”

孩子摇了摇头，对她挥了挥自己手里紧握的几枝玫瑰花，又指了指花从深处，说：“波连娜阿姨带我来摘玫瑰花。”

他年纪虽小，但口齿伶俐，这令丽娜又添了几分喜欢。

“摘玫瑰花做什么？”丽娜逗弄他。

“摘玫瑰花送给妈妈，妈妈喜欢。”

“真是个好孩子。告诉阿婆，你叫什么名字？”

“我是杜安。”

“还有姓氏呢？”

孩子露出迷惑的神情，“就是杜安啊。”

丽娜忍俊不禁，心想，真是个孩子呢。

“你母亲是谁？”

孩子正要回答，忽然听见玫瑰花丛里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，一个金发女郎拨开花丛大步走到孩子身边。

“安安，你又乱跑！等会见到你妈妈我得告你的状！”

“波连娜阿姨，我才没有乱跑！你太慢啦，我一直站在这里等你，不信你问问这个阿婆。”

金发女郎这才瞧见丽娜，便对她客气地点了点头。

“你瞧，你妈妈在那里等你呢。”她指着他们的身后说道。

丽娜顺着她手指的方向看去，隐约瞧见一个模糊的身影正立在走廊的拐角后。因为视角的局限，丽娜只能看见一抹专属于王宫侍女的黑色裙角。

“妈妈！”小男孩大叫一声，笑得见牙不见眼。

“咱们走吧。”金发女郎牵起他的小手。

孩子回头看了看丽娜，挥舞了两下手中的花，甜甜地说：“阿婆，再见。”

丽娜含着笑容目送他们离去，直到看见孩子抱住他母亲的腿才收回眼神。

“夫人，我们也该走了。”

丽娜点了点头，朝走廊另一头走去。

  
“莱恩，在看什么呢？”波连娜问道，忍不住回头看了看空无一人的身后，“你的眼睛怎么这么红？”

“没事，”杜澜笑了笑，一把将孩子抱进怀里，把脸埋进他的棕发里，声音闷闷的，“刚才眼睛里进沙子了。”


	89. 第三十七章

等波连娜带着杜安离开以后，杜澜的全部心思就都飞到了另一间治疗室，那里的某个治疗舱中正躺着他亲爱的祖母。

克洛德把他这副魂不守舍的模样尽收眼底，忽然开口问：“想去见她吗？”

杜澜这才回过神来，摇了摇头：“现在还不是时候。”

他当然想见他的祖母，做梦都想。可他心里清楚，当下并不是合适的时机。  
  
如今其他的事情都可以暂时缓缓，当务之急是要让祖母的病情得到妥善治疗，等治疗告一段落再悉心谋划见面的事。  
  
如果他贸然前去与祖母相认，立刻就会被帕特里克发现，到时候难免横生枝节，打扰到祖母治病。杜澜早已见识过那个人操纵仿生人的本领，当然不敢轻易露面。  
  
何况，他与祖母的相见，绝不能在眼前这个人的安排下，必须得想办法避开他的重重监视才行。

克洛德仿佛看穿了他的顾虑，略一点头，说道：“暂时不见面也好。其实说起来，要把跟在你祖母身边的那几个碍眼玩意儿解决掉是件再简单不过的事了。可是因此打草惊蛇难免不妙，毕竟你的其他家人还在远星，想必都处于帕特里克的严密控制下，如果把他逼急了，谁也不知道会出什么岔子。”

杜澜静了一会儿，点了点头。

克洛德凝视着他忧郁的双眸，忍不住说道：“不要太过忧心。你忘了么？我说过会替你报仇，帮你解决掉塔尼亚和帕特里克。等到将来事情尘埃落定，我一定把你的家人们都平平安安接来你身边，到时候你们就可以在利亚姆宫一家团聚了。这样一来，有了他们的陪伴，你也能住得安心些。”

杜澜听了，心中悚然一惊。

倘若事态真如他所说，那么他这一辈子就都得被困在眼前这个人的身边，注定再也无法脱身了。

他按捺下胸中的慌乱，捏紧微微颤抖的手指，定了定神，说：“殿下，这样恐怕不妥当。”

“你倒是说说看，哪里不妥当？”克洛德的目光变得咄咄逼人。

“外人住在王子宫殿里，这不合规矩。”

克洛德笑了一声。

“在这里我就是规矩。”

杜澜仓皇失措，急忙说：

“可是陛下绝不会同意的！”

发抖的声音泄露了他的不安。

克洛德偏过头，用湛蓝的双眸盯着他，“你知道自打我受伤以来，父亲为什么一次也没来看我么？”

儿子受了重伤，父亲却一次也没来探望过，即使是对于一对王室父子来说，这也是一桩极其古怪的事。杜澜顿时被问住了，想了想，只好答道：“大约是因为陛下国事繁重，抽不出空。”

克洛德加深了笑容，以一种轻描淡写的语气说道：“不。我告诉你，这是因为父亲在你的事上对我彻底妥协了。因此，他才会把你名正言顺地赐给了我。可另一方面，由于他那比天还高的自尊心，他无法容忍自己作为一位帝王的无上尊荣被儿子所挑衅。正因如此，他心里对我更加恼怒，除非我主动去向他低头认错，他是绝不会主动来见我的。我说这些是想让你明白，你大可不必时不时搬出我的父亲来做你的挡箭牌，这一套对我起不到任何作用。”

一股铺天盖地的绝望顿时俘获了杜澜，他像是成了一尾被捞出水面的鱼，连呼吸都变得无比艰难。

看着他血色全无的苍白脸颊，克洛德忽然从治疗舱里霍地坐起身，迈出治疗舱，一步走到杜澜面前。

克洛德俯下脸，两个人四目相对，脸庞靠得极近，就连彼此的呼吸都交叠在了一起。他能清楚地看见，藏在眼前人浓密睫毛下的那双清亮眼瞳正无可避免地被自己的倒影所满满占据。

自己正霸占着他的全部视线，这个认知几乎是瞬间就取悦了克洛德，令他忍不住微笑起来，伸出手指轻抚杜澜的脸颊。

杜澜心中警铃大作，立刻就要后仰避开他，可他的手忽然被紧紧捉住了，对方以一种不容反抗的力道插进他的指间，与他十指相扣。

克洛德勾着嘴角，说：“虽然你现在还无法和你的祖母见面，但我有办法让你偷偷瞧一瞧她。”

闻言，杜澜再顾不上挣脱克洛德的手，沉沉的眼眸里终于有了一丝光彩，问道：“真的？”

“当然。这是我的宫殿，在这里我能轻而易举地办到任何事，区别只在于我到底想不想去做罢了。而现在问题的关键在于你，你有没有足够的诚心来打动我。”

经过这么久的相处，杜澜当即听明白了他的言外之意。

静了片刻，他缓缓吐出一口气，抬起下巴，凑过去把自己的嘴唇轻轻贴在那近在咫尺的双唇上。

他含住克洛德干燥的下唇，吸吮了一会儿，然后把舌尖小心翼翼地探进他湿热的口腔里。

一下又一下，他轻轻舔舐着克洛德的上颚，舌尖缓缓扫过对方口腔内壁里的每一寸。他皱紧眉头，吻得很认真，那严肃的表情仿佛不是在接吻，而是在做一件需要全神贯注的枯燥而繁重的工作。

吻了许久，杜澜心想这下应该足够了，于是他收回自己的舌头，撤离了克洛德的嘴唇。

他睁开眼睛，立刻就瞧见了克洛德湿漉漉的嘴唇，这时才后知后觉地感到一阵灼烧般的羞耻，当即别过眼，强迫自己看向别处，将躲闪的目光越过眼前人，落在他身后的治疗舱上，好像忽然对它产生了浓厚的兴趣。

过了片刻，他低低地说：“可以了吗？”

但克洛德没有回答。

治疗室里静了好一会儿，两个人都没有开口，只能听见彼此的呼吸声。这时，杜澜忽然发觉到，浮动在空气里的那股琥珀香竟在不知不觉间变得浓重了许多。

杜澜咬住下唇，忍不住又问了一遍：“殿下，刚才这样……应该够了吧？请你让我看……”

他剩余的话语被堵在了喉咙里，克洛德捧住他的脸，低头深深地吻着他。

克洛德那双幽蓝的眼眸此时像极了夜色下的天空与海面，沉甸甸的似乎在酝酿暴雨惊涛，这令杜澜本能地感到一丝危险。

和往常一样，这个人的吻又长又深，十分缠人，等杜澜快要窒息，克洛德才终于放开了他。

杜澜用力打开他的手，有点生气，说：“现在你总该让我看她了。”

却听见克洛德低声说：“还是远远不够。”

接着，杜澜马上感觉到自己的身体倏然悬空。他被克洛德扛在肩膀上抱了起来。

“你要做什么？！”杜澜惊慌地大喊。

克洛德不顾他的挣扎，强硬地把他按在治疗舱的软垫上，将自己沉重的身体紧紧地压住杜澜。

克洛德早已硬起来的性器肆无忌惮地隔着层层布料在杜澜的大腿内侧戳来戳去，而与此同时，克洛德猛地一把扯开他的衣领，埋头开始用力啃咬他细白的脖颈。

杜澜心中又是恼怒又是害怕，拼命推他，企图挣脱克洛德的压制，远远逃离眼前这个人。可他的两只手立马就被死死捏住了，分别被按在他头顶的两侧。

作为顶级Alpha中的佼佼者，克洛德力气自然是大得惊人，即使他如今身受重伤，依然能轻而易举地镇压住身下人的反抗。

杜澜的双腕被克洛德铁钳似的手掌紧拽住，任凭他怎么狠命挣动也撼动不了分毫，就连他的双腿都仿佛被一座沉甸甸的小山牢牢压制住，根本无法挣动。

“听着，我不打算做到最后。”克洛德用沙哑低沉的声音在他耳边低语，“但如果你要继续像现在这样惹我，那么我说不准会中途改主意。好心提醒你，Omega在床上越是反抗，越能激发一个Alpha的征服欲和性欲，不信你可以试试看。”

说着，他坏心眼地用下身灼热的硬物朝杜澜腿间用力顶了顶。

杜澜红了眼圈。他清楚，只拼体力的话，他根本不是眼前这个Alpha的对手。于是，他只能认命地闭紧眼睛，渐渐止住挣扎。

察觉到杜澜的驯服，克洛德微笑起来，抓住了他的手覆在自己硬挺的下身，低头在他的嘴唇上温柔地吻了吻，声音里带着笑意：“放心吧，只要你肯乖乖听话，你的这个老朋友今天绝不会操进去。”

杜澜像被烫着了似的，立刻缩回了手。

他想像以前那样封闭住自己全身的感官，可这一次不知为何，他办不到了。他依然能清晰地感觉到克洛德正一颗颗解开他制服的纽扣，对方的嘴唇流连在他渐渐裸露出来的皮肤上，不停地吸吮、啃噬。颈侧和锁骨处传来接连不断的轻微刺痛，这叫杜澜觉得难堪不已，眼泪顺着眼角打湿了发间。

明明早已做好打算要和这个人撇清关系，为什么最后却总是事与愿违？

尽管这两年多以来，这种事在他们两个之间早已发生过无数次，可他心里知道，这一次与以往那些都完全不一样，除了两年前那个不堪回首的夜晚，女王舞会结束以后，他第一次被迫与这个人发生了关系。

后来在签订契约的日子里，他只把与对方的肉体关系当作一桩各取所需的交易，一件他无法逃脱的繁重工作，和他为达目的所需要付出的代价。可如今既然已经明白了这个人对他的用意，他就再也做不到像之前那样无知无觉了。

他早已不打算要这个人替他复仇，那么，他也不应该继续像从前那样肆无忌惮地对待自己，不是吗？

杜澜张了张嘴，却又无力地闭上了。

他心里清楚，现在还远没到摊牌的时候，假如此刻贸然与他坦白，只会更加激怒这个Alpha，招致无法想象的后果，到时候吃苦头的还是自己。

想到这里，他死死咬紧下唇，极力咽下了那些呼之欲出的话语。

从颈项到锁骨，克洛德狂野的吻一路向下，终于来到了杜澜的胸口。

他低下头把杜澜左胸上的那颗小小乳粒含进嘴里，像咬嚼什么美味似的，用嘴唇和牙齿不住地玩弄着那可怜的小东西，同时他也丝毫没有冷落右边的那颗乳粒，手指不停地用力捻揉着它。

等到两粒乳头都被弄得又大又肿，原先粉嫩的颜色因他的不断吸咬而变成了艳丽的深红，泛着淫靡的水光，硬硬地挺立在杜澜雪白的胸口上，克洛德才终于大发慈悲放过了它们。

他剥开杜澜身上穿的侍女制服，随手扔在一旁。

“告诉你一个秘密。”克洛德脸上露出邪笑，“打从我醒来第一眼看见你穿这个起，这几天以来，我的脑子无时无刻不在想象这一刻。”

杜澜沉默不语。

克洛德抬起眼，却看见他正拧着眉头，闭紧眼睛，牙齿深深陷进下唇里，力道大得几乎要把那嘴唇咬破。

他瞬间沉下脸，凑过去低头蛮横地撬开他的牙关，含住那双嘴唇，阻止了他的自虐。

像是怎么也亲不够，他狂热地亲吻着自己的心上人，勾缠住他的舌头一刻不停地戏弄着，同时双手一前一后，沿着他光滑的皮肤色情地向下流连爱抚，从他的胸口到平坦的小腹，从细瘦的脊背到凹陷的腰窝。

克洛德的大掌最后停留在那被内裤紧紧包裹着的两瓣臀肉上。杜澜身材纤瘦，而这就是他浑身上下唯一称得上肉感的部分。克洛德一边密密匝匝地吻着他，一边把手掌肆意伸进他的内裤里，一左一右，着魔似的大力揉捏着那两团弹力十足的软肉。

他把那两瓣臀肉抓满手掌玩弄了一会儿，忽然听见从杜澜喉咙里传来一声低低的哽咽。这立刻激起了克洛德的坏心，他用力咬了咬杜澜的下唇，同时一把就扯下了那碍事的内裤。

他用力分开杜澜的腿，仿佛是在故意惩罚她，把他的内裤以一种极其缓慢的速度沿着他的腿根一寸寸向下褪去，最后把它远远扔在了舱外。

此时的杜澜已经不着寸缕，白得晃眼的酮体彻彻底底暴露在克洛德的眼前。

他们已经有几天没有做过了，此时克洛德盯着这呈现在他眼前的献祭羔羊似的洁白裸体，喉结不禁上下滚动，呼吸也变得急促起来。

他提起杜澜的一条腿，扛在自己的肩膀上，把他摆弄成双腿大开的姿势，低下头开始细细吮咬他柔嫩的腿根，在他的大腿内侧留下一个接一个深红的吻痕。

杜澜咬紧牙关，极力把喉咙里的声响憋回去。

忽然，察觉到有什么东西忽然捅进他那个隐蔽的小洞里，杜澜浑身一激灵，猛地睁开眼睛，不可置信地盯住克洛德。

他颤声说：“你说过不会做到最后的！”

克洛德笑了笑，不仅没有收回插进他身体的两根手指，反而进得更深了。

“没错。”他理直气壮地说，“可现在不是最后。我答应你不会把我的东西操进去，可没说我的其他部分也不进去。”

杜澜气得浑身发抖，再也忍不住，扬起手就要狠狠打在眼前这张可恶的脸上。可预想中响亮的声音没有出现，他的手腕被克洛德捏在掌心里，再无法碰到他分毫。

克洛德的眼神变得危险：“看来是我搞错了，原来你是这么想要我操你，对么？不然怎么在我好心给你警告以后，还要这么急不可耐地招惹我？”

说着，他单手解开自己的裤子，一声令人汗毛直立的响亮拉链声后，克洛德迅速褪下自己的外裤和内裤，他早已勃发的怒张性器顿时张牙舞爪地出现杜澜眼前。

“不……不要……”杜澜含住眼泪，拼命地摇头。

“本来打算放你一马，谁知道你非要自讨苦吃。”

克洛德制住他的挣扎，把性器硕大的头部抵在身下人敞开的腿间。

他的忍耐早已到了极限，此时正要扶着自己那硬得发痛的分身不管不顾地捅进那个诱人的小小幽穴，可是他无意间朝身下人瞥了一眼，一见他脸上生无可恋的绝望神情，竟鬼使神差地停下了动作。

克洛德忽然顿住了。

过了片刻，仿佛是经过了内心一番激烈的天人交战，他终于长长地叹了口气。按住额头暴跳的青筋，他忍耐着身体里那股凶猛的欲望，把只是浅浅地将头部插进去的性器拔了出来。

他把杜澜紧紧抱进自己的怀里，凑过去温柔地吻住了他的双唇，辗转缠绵地吮吻他，硬邦邦的性器则不由分说地插进了他的双腿之间。

杜澜瞪大了眼睛，怔怔地看着他，根本想不到这个人竟然会真的停手。

毕竟他鼻端闻到的琥珀香是那么馥郁深重，藤蔓似的紧紧缠住他散发出的苹果花香。通常只有当Alpha深陷情欲之中时，信息素才会变得如此浓烈。杜澜知道要一个性欲勃发的Alpha临门刹住脚，这是一件多么难办到的事。

克洛德见他惊诧的目光，忍不住露出无奈的表情，用力捏了捏他的脸，语气十分不满，说：

“你这几天到底是怎么了？和我做过那么多次，怎么这次忽然变得这么不情愿，之前明明任我怎么操都不反抗。现在就连接个吻也得我逼你。”

杜澜浑身被大力顶撞得不住地震颤，腿间被克洛德灼热的分身一下一下地磨得生疼，他的小腹也因为猛烈的拍打而变得通红一片。

他闭上眼睛，什么话也说不出来，最后只能断断续续地说：“殿下……您受了重伤……最近还是不要……不要做这种事了……伤口很容易崩裂……”

克洛德一边在他腿间凶狠地抽插，一边深深地看进他的眼睛里。

“你在拿好听的话哄我。我知道绝不可能是因为这个，一定是有别的原因。”顿了顿，他忽然想到了什么，沉声问道，“是不是那天我父亲对你说了什么，吓着你了？”

杜澜摇了摇头，一言不发。

克洛德心里明白，眼前这个Omega虽然看起来秀美柔弱，但脾气极其倔强。只要是他打定主意不肯说出口的话，任凭别人再怎么逼问也是无济于事。

“你不肯说，但我总会查出来的。”克洛德说。

说着，克洛德贴上去重新吻住了他，以一种恨不得要将他的舌头和嘴唇都吞吃入腹的可怕力道，同时下身更加凶猛地操他的腿缝。

到后来杜澜的全身都被克洛德吻遍了，就连腿间那个小穴也被他有力的舌头和手指搅弄得高潮了三次，克洛德的性器在他的腿间发泄了一回，又不顾他的挣扎，强行抓住他的手，逼迫杜澜用手为他弄出来。

尽管克洛德没有真的插入，但这一次的体验却远比以往发生在他们之间的那么多次性交更叫杜澜头皮发麻，手指颤抖。

直到一切结束许久，杜澜的呼吸才渐渐平复下来，可那种心惊胆战的感觉却没有消失。

发泄过后，克洛德的心情显然不错。他把早已精疲力尽的杜澜亲密地抱坐在自己怀里，胸膛紧贴着他单薄的脊背。

克洛德低下头，着迷地闻着怀里人的后颈，杜澜立刻感到对方的那根东西又硬了，正直直地顶在自己的后腰上。

杜澜怕极了克洛德又要找借口继续刚才的事，趁着对方不注意，他急忙挣脱了这烫人的怀抱。

杜澜防备地看着他，“现在你总该实现自己之前的诺言了吧。”

克洛德笑了笑，“当然。”

说着，他抚摸着手腕上的通讯器，过了片刻，一个监控投影出现在他们之间。

杜澜定定地看着投影中祖母安静的睡脸，过了一会儿，他忍不住伸出了手，似乎是想要触碰她。

“祖母……”他带着哭腔低声喊道，指尖穿过了空气。

他感到自己又重新落入了一个人的怀抱里。他下意识地挣了挣，却马上被搂得更紧。接着，一双嘴唇轻轻地吻去他的眼泪。

“不要难过，以后我会安排你同她见面的，好不好？”

杜澜没有说话，却也没再试图挣开，一动不动地任由对方紧紧抱住自己。


	90. 第三十八章

杜澜曾托波连娜为他去公寓取那只被遗落在床头柜的通讯器，但到了第二天，波连娜告诉他，她找遍了他的卧室也没找着他的镯子，兴许是被贼偷走了。于是杜澜只好作罢。

如今他没了通讯器，又被困在密不透风的王子宫殿里，就如同置身于一座孤岛，被动地切断了一切与外界联系的可能。

不过，值得庆幸的是，对于他这几天一直在考虑的那件事来说，通讯仪的用处并不那么大。毕竟克洛德为他定制的这个通讯器自打问世以来，并没有任何机会与他祖母的通讯器做匹配，因此就算他寻回了那枚手镯，他也无法通过它联系上祖母。

吃过晚饭后，杜澜一边想着自己的心事，一边把一枝鸢尾插进浸了清水的花瓶里。

忽然他感到有一具温热的身体从身后紧贴住他，接着他的双手被握住了。

克洛德吻了吻他的嘴唇，下巴抵着他的肩膀，在他耳边低声问道：“怎么突然想起来摆弄这些花草？”

低沉的声音令他的耳膜震颤，滚烫的呼吸随着克洛德的话语喷在他的耳垂上，杜澜呼吸一窒，垂眸静静地看着花瓶里高低不一的鸢尾、夹竹桃和天门冬，说：“祖母应该会喜欢的。”

克洛德显然对这些东西毫无兴趣。他漫不经心地瞥了几眼瓶子里的花束，随口称赞了几句，便松开了杜澜的手腕，转而用双臂环抱住怀里人纤细的腰肢，开始埋头吮吻Omega的颈侧，专心致志在那奶白的皮肤上留下暧昧的痕迹。

杜澜手上的动作顿了顿，又继续捡起桌上剩余的鸢尾花，一枝枝认真插进瓶口。

等到他把最后一枝花插完，克洛德已经解开他全部的纽扣，手掌开始顺着敞开的衣摆缓缓抚摸他的身体。

杜澜闭上眼睛，任凭克洛德把他抱坐在桌上，开始埋头吸咬他的胸口。

或许是由于皇家治疗舱高超的治疗水准，亦或许是由于克洛德作为顶级Alpha一流的身体素质，总之克洛德的身体恢复得很快，仅仅一个月的时间，伤口就好了大半。相信过不了多久，他就能够彻底痊愈了。

这令杜澜松了口气。

等克洛德的伤一好，作为惠勒的继承人，必然会有堆积如山的公务等着他去处理，这样一来，自己也就不必被迫时时刻刻待在他身边照顾了。因此这几天他一直在心里默默计划着逃出这座防守森严的宫殿。

可另一方面，克洛德身体的好转也不可避免地令杜澜心中充满烦恼。

毫无疑问，身为一个同艾利斯特一样的顶级Alpha，即使在普遍性欲旺盛的Alpha同类里，克洛德也是其中的佼佼者。尽管在这一个月里，克洛德虽然对他做遍了所有亲密的事，但始终没有真正的进行插入。可最近杜澜越来越感觉到克洛德那股蠢蠢欲动的蓬勃欲望正处于失控的边缘。

就像现在，克洛德下身那个庞然大物正在他腿间的入口处不停地浅浅戳刺，似乎恨不得一捅到底，这令杜澜头皮一阵阵发紧。

杜澜把五指深深陷进克洛德的上臂，急急地说：“等你痊愈再做，好不好？”

克洛德从鼻端发出粗重的喘息，“我的忍耐已经到了极限。让我进去。”

杜澜心中害怕，下意识地就要合拢双腿，却忘了克洛德此刻正站在自己的两腿之间，他不仅根本无法合上敞开的腿，相反还夹紧了眼前人的腰。

刹那间，治疗室里如同一下子打翻了无数香料桶，无孔不入的琥珀香铺天盖地袭来，浸透了杜澜每一口吸进的空气。他犹如一只置身于琥珀之中的小小昆虫，被来自于标记自己的Alpha的浓郁信息素困住了手脚，无法动弹。

克洛德竟然发情了。

杜澜心中一片冰凉，明白自己今天是如何也无法逃过了。

Alpha的发情期与Omega不同，尽管人们总调侃说Alpha是时时刻刻都在发情的特殊物种，但严格说来，事实并非如此。Alpha有发情期，不过他们的发情期比较特殊，通常是被动发情，即往往只会在被Omega诱导的情况下才会不自觉地进入发情状态。

这种情况一般都发生在Omega的发情期，因为在那时Omega火山爆发般的信息素浪潮对Alpha来说是一种无法抵抗的极致诱惑，能轻易勾起他们的生理本能，从而引起发情。有时在与Omega性交的时候，情欲高涨的Alpha也会不知不觉陷入被动发情。而像现在这样，既没有处于交媾之中，也没有发情的Omega，Alpha却主动发情了，这是桩极其罕见的事。

其中一方发情，这对于标记过彼此的Alpha和Omega来说，那随之汹涌而来的情欲是一种完全出于生理的本能，谁也抵抗不了。

杜澜此时已经是全身瘫软地躺在桌上，漫山遍野的Alpha信息素搅得他的脑子里一团浆糊。

可当对方扶住那可怖的性器慢慢捅进他的身体里时，他还是撑起最后一丝仅有的理智，用力挣扎了起来。可Omega此时微乎其微的力气对于正处于强烈交配意愿之中的Alpha来说，不亚于蜉蝣撼树。

被情欲冲昏头脑的克洛德察觉到身下人的抗拒，不悦地皱起眉，下身一沉，毫不怜惜地整根没入。

杜澜的痛叫噎在喉咙里，可还不容他缓一缓，那埋在他身体里的巨物便开始凶猛地耸动了起来。

好在出于身体的本能，他的后穴已是泛滥成灾，一股股情潮汹涌而出，才不至于被克洛德那尺寸骇人的肉刃捅坏。

可饶是如此，杜澜还是吃了不少苦头。他腿间的小穴，这一个月里就只有克洛德的手指和舌头造访过，这两样东西显然都远远不如他胯下的那根东西那么长那么粗，因此乍一吞进克洛德的分身，杜澜立刻感觉到像是一柄巨斧正从他的腿间自下而上地将他一点点劈开。

克洛德扣紧他的腰，下身不停挺动，抽插的力度又猛又深，每一下几乎都是整根抽出，再猛地一插到底。

许久，安静的治疗里回荡着持续不断的响亮肉体拍打声，夹杂着樱桃木桌因大力摇晃而发出的有规律的咯吱声响，一声声的低沉喘息和压抑的呜咽声，仿佛奏响了一曲永远不停歇的情欲之歌。

Alpha的发情期通常持续十二个小时。克洛德压着杜澜在桌子上痛痛快快地做了一回，最后埋进他的深处射出一股股精液，终于稍稍缓解了这一个月以来总看得到吃不到的焦躁情绪。

可是他刚一松开自己的Omega，就见他忙不迭地滚下桌子，趔趔趄趄地朝房间另一侧的大门跑去。

一下子，克洛德的怒火和征服欲一同燃了起来，令他刚射过精的性器立刻重新硬了起来。他以一种野兽般的惊人速度几步之间就追上因手脚发软而连滚带爬拼命想往外逃的Omega，粗暴地握住他的脚踝一把就拖到自己面前。

克洛德把他狠狠压在地毯上，硬烫的分身不由分说地捅进那个湿软的小洞里，马上开始了第二轮侵犯。

这一次做得尤其持久，克洛德一边怜惜地吻身下人朦胧的泪眼，一边用烙铁般的肉刃毫不留情地在Omega身体里捅进捅出。

每一次杜澜的哀求和反抗都会招致更激烈的猛操，直到最后他再没有一丝力气去挣扎，只能淌着眼泪，张着大腿任由Alpha在他身上为所欲为。

这一个月克洛德显然是憋坏了，整整一夜，他不知疲倦地疯狂搞着自己的Omega，直到夜幕被掀开，从窗外斜斜地漏进一片金灿灿的朝阳，他才终于餍足地放过了杜澜。

杜澜早已失去意识，就连克洛德把他抱进浴缸里，都没能醒过来。

克洛德把他搂在怀中，一边轻轻吻着他的脸颊，一边温柔地为他做清理。他的心上人嘴唇红肿不堪，从脖颈到胸口到处遍布吻痕，腰侧满满尽是因用力过猛而留下的凌乱指印。而这些全是他在这具身体上留下的痕迹。

想到这里，克洛德忍不住微笑起来，把手指缓缓伸进那因过度使用而还没能闭合的穴口，那里头装满了他的东西。

“我爱你。”他在昏睡的Omega耳边低声说道。庄重得仿佛在宣读一个虔诚的誓言。  


连续一个月，丽娜风雨无阻地往返于莫伊拉庄园和利亚姆宫，却连半个与她孙子相似的人影也没见着。这令她心中疑虑重重，不禁怀疑起帕特里克是否搞错了，她的小澜压根就不在利亚姆宫里。  
  
可是当那天她踏进那个熟悉的治疗室时，一瞧见窗台，她内心剧震，几乎要掉下眼泪。  
  
丽娜深深地吸着气，克制住脚步和表情，使自己不至于显得太过失态，引人猜疑。她装作若无其事地慢慢踱步到花瓶前，出神地看了一会儿，才用微颤的手指轻轻抚过那蓝紫色的花瓣。  
  
七枝鸢尾，三枝夹竹桃，再配上两枝天门冬，这就是她在小澜七岁那年第一次教给他的花艺作品。就连所有高低错落之处都与从前别无二致。  
  
“真美。”她喃喃说道，不动声色地偷偷抹去眼角的泪水。


	91. 第三十九章

丽娜辗转躺在治疗舱里无法入睡，好不容易挨到黄昏时分，坐在回莫伊拉庄园的飞行器上，她依然在反复猜测自己孙子如今的处境。

今天同以往一样，她刚一踏进庄园，就立刻被请到了帕特里克的会客室。

“老夫人。”

帕特里克冲她客气地点了点头，佣人立刻为丽娜端上茶水和点心。

“亲王殿下。”丽娜露出得体的微笑，在他对面的沙发优雅落座。

克洛德喝了一口茶，状似随意地问道：“不知道老夫人今天有没有什么特别的发现？”

丽娜在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。明明那四只时刻围在她身边的苍蝇就是克洛德的四双眼睛，令他对她的动向了如指掌，却还要多此一举每天特意来盘问她。

她脸上浮现出忧郁的神情，黯然答道：“还是老样子。”

顿了顿，她故意问道：“亲王会不会是弄错了？或许小澜并不在利亚姆宫。”

闻言，帕特里克眼中蒙上了一层浓重的阴霾。

“我有把握他就在那里。他迟迟没有现身……我想一定是那个无耻之徒把他囚禁起来了。”

他语气咬牙切齿，最后一句话简直是从牙齿缝里生生挤出来的。

帕特里克一语道破了丽娜心中迟迟不敢猜测的那种可能性，她的眼圈顿时红了。

她用手帕拭去眼泪，哽咽着说：“我那可怜的孙子……我要怎么才能把他救出来？”

过了一会儿，帕特里克的脸色已经恢复如常，沉声说道：

“这件事虽然十分棘手，但我会想尽一切办法将他接来我身边。”

丽娜的手指紧了紧，当即装出感激的模样，说：“看来小澜能否重获自由，就要全仰仗亲王殿下的帮忙了。”

帕特里克微微一笑，“这是我分内的事，毕竟我是小澜的未婚夫。”

丽娜叹了口气，忍不住开口：

“亲王殿下，不得不说，这几年来您的痴心我一直都看在眼里，并且十分感动。可作为小澜的祖母，我想劝您一句，您其实不必拘泥于这桩婚事，毕竟小澜与您的婚约已经是五年前的旧事了。我看着小澜长大，对他的性格是再清楚不过了。他向来是个死心眼的孩子，假如上天垂怜他如今真的幸存于世，八成仍旧对那个辜负他的混蛋难忘旧情。这几年我虽然闭门不出，但也曾听说您结交过几位称心的伴侣，我打心眼里为您感到高兴……”

“老夫人，”帕特里克打断了丽娜的话，表情似笑非笑，“多谢您的好心。可是早在当年去您府上求婚时我就说过了，我不在乎小澜的过去。现在我可以明白告诉您，我也不在乎他心里有谁，只要拥有他的那个人是我就够了。我承认，在过去的这几年里，我以为小澜已经走了，于是为了排解寂寞，的确是有过一些性伴侣。但请您相信我，那些都只是纯粹的肉体关系而已，这五年以来，我不曾有一天停止过对小澜的想念。现在既然知道小澜还活着，我就绝不可能再放手了。”

听了帕特里克那势在必得的口气，丽娜只好笑了笑，干巴巴地说：“看来亲王已经拿定主意，那我就不好再多嘴了。”

“祖母您不必担心，我会待小澜很好的。”

丽娜被这个称呼叫出一身鸡皮疙瘩，脸上僵硬的笑容几乎要维持不下去了，说：“我自然是相信亲王殿下您的。”

说着，她恰到好处地转移了话题，“那么，接下来该怎么做才能救出小澜？我仔细观察过，王子宫殿守卫十分森严，不仅仅有强大严密的安保系统，无处不在的仿生人护卫兵，时不时还有精锐骑士队到处巡逻。要想在不经过王子殿下同意的情况下把小澜带走，简直难于摘星。”

帕特里克沉吟了片刻，说：“这一个月里，我的手下不停在找寻利亚姆宫的突破口，最终我们想到了一个极其冒险的办法，只是却迟迟没有等来合适的时机。这些天以来，克洛德一直待在宫殿中，因此使得原本就铁桶一般的宫殿更加滴水不漏，我们根本无从下手。”

“那可怎么办才好？只要一天不把小澜救出来，他就会多受一些折磨。我简直无法去想他现在的处境……”丽娜心中焦急万分，语气变得无比慌乱。

帕特里克后靠在沙发椅背上，仰头注视着天花板上的烫金花枝浮雕，搭在扶手上的拳头因用力过度而暴起青筋。

“只能等，等待一个合适的时机。”

“合适的时机？”

“三周后的星期二就是斯宾塞的152岁寿诞，按照惯例，王室会举办一场盛大的庆典，克洛德必定会出席。那天晚上将是展开行动的最佳时机。”

“需要我做什么吗？”

“不必特意做些什么。只是要辛苦您，每天照常去利亚姆宫的治疗室里睡上一觉。”

“这我当然办得到。”丽娜立刻点点头。

  
丽娜把卧室门在身后关上，悄悄松了口气。她走到梳妆台前坐下，一边心不在焉地梳理自己的长发，一边思考如今的困局。

显然，现在左边是困住小澜的笑面虎，右边是虎视眈眈的豺狼，令他进退维谷。

如果她的孙子果真如帕特里克猜测的那样，目前正被克洛德王子囚禁在王宫里，要么当务之急肯定是要把他先救出利亚姆宫。可一旦借助了帕特里克的势力，小澜又会不可避免地落入到这个难缠的疯子手里，到时候再要摆脱他，谈何容易？

就连她自己，甚至她的丈夫和儿子儿媳现在都被他全面控制住了，如果帕特里克将他们作为把柄来要挟小澜，以小澜的性格，必定会为了亲人而不顾一切点头答应与帕特里克结婚。

丽娜看着镜中自己的愁容，无奈地长叹一声。

总之现在一味地胡思乱想毫无用处，得先想方设法和小澜联系上才行，她想。

可是怎样才能在那四只苍蝇的眼皮子底下与他取得联系呢？更何况治疗室里也时时刻刻都有克洛德的仿生人看守。

要在不惊动这两拨人马的情况下同小澜搭上线，简直是不可能做到的事。

她出神地盯着自己的首饰盒，忽然福至心灵，想起自己早年在一次参加拍卖会时曾阴差阳错购置过的一个微型通讯仪。

当时她的本意是看中了那串红宝石钻石项链。那是来自于克莱帝国赫赫有名的兰德尔家族的珍藏品，据说是他们的家族先辈之一——即后来被人称为“通讯仪之父”的乔治兰德尔——送给自己妻子的生日礼物。后来兰德尔家族人丁凋零，又因唯一的继承人沃伦兰德尔公然违抗生育法，而使得兰德尔一脉正式断绝，按照克莱法律，国会正式没收了兰德尔家族所有的财产，所有藏品尽数拍卖。那晚已经是连续第五个拍卖日了。

那串项链镶有十八颗一般大小的红宝石，粒粒鲜艳如血，晶莹剔透，而另外那三十六颗钻石也切工精美，闪耀夺目。丽娜几乎是一眼就瞧上了，叫价了好几轮终于如愿以偿。

可等她回家试戴时，却发现这串宝石项链暗藏玄机，它米粒大小的搭扣竟然是一个微型通讯仪！尽管或许是由于年代古早，它的功能远不如当今的通讯仪那样全面和复杂，但丽娜依然为这精妙绝伦的工艺感到惊叹。

想到这里，丽娜立刻把梳子搁在一旁，伸手抽出首饰盒的第三层抽屉。

她对着镜子里那个戴着红宝石项链的女人露出久违的真心微笑，手指在后颈的搭扣上缓缓滑过，心里已经有了一个主意。

  
克洛德靠坐在玫瑰花架下的长椅里，漫不经心地喝着咖啡，眼睛一动不动地盯住立在花丛里的人影。

等到杜澜手里捧着一束花朝他走来，克洛德立刻瞥过眼，假装自己正在认真研究垂在他右手边的那根藤蔓。

杜澜在距离他一步之遥时停住脚步，脸上没有任何表情，声音十分冷淡，说：“殿下，该回去了。”

克洛德知道他还在为昨天的事生气。

昨夜的确做得狠了，就连杜澜现在走路的姿势都微微跛着，尽管在他极力掩饰这一点。

克洛德心里有些懊恼，毕竟他们很久没有插入了，杜澜的身体需要慢慢适应，自己不该像个野兽似的直奔主题，而且一整夜都插在那个小洞里不肯拔出去。可是，一想起昨夜的销魂经历，克洛德的身体立刻不受控制地开始发起热来，于是他强行打断了自己的念头，把目光移到杜澜手里的花上。

他认出了铃兰和无尽夏，还有一些他叫不出名字的花草。

“这些叫什么名字？”克洛德没话找话聊。

杜澜显然不愿意搭理他，自顾自地低头看着手里的花束。等克洛德又重复了一遍，过了一会儿，他才硬邦邦地回答：“夕雾。铃兰。无尽夏。一叶兰。”

克洛德将目光流连在眼前人垂下的睫毛上，忽然开口：

“自从你来到利亚姆宫，一直就只是待在主楼里。现在要不要和我出去骑骑马，看看利亚姆宫的其他景色？”克洛德的声音里不知不觉带上了一丝他自己也没觉察到的期盼，“山谷里现在尽是盛放的夏花，我敢打赌，那肯定美极了！你这么喜欢花草，看到山谷一定会很开心的。”

杜澜不由得捏紧了手里的花，缓缓摇了摇头，一字一句地说：“时间不早了。该回去用晚餐了，殿下。”

“不吃！”

克洛德忽然发起脾气来，手臂一挥，将咖啡杯点心碟一股脑地全扫到了地上，瓷器碎了一地，几滴咖啡飞溅到了杜澜的鞋尖上。  
  
接着，克洛德便闭紧眼睛，怒气冲冲地躺倒在软椅上，似乎打定主意今夜要在这里露宿。

杜澜见他这副无赖模样，那股从昨天起就憋在心里的闷气一下子全爆发了。  
  
于是他冷冷地说：“好！随你。”说着，扭头就走。  
  
克洛德一听见他离开的脚步声，顿时急了，眨眼间从长椅上跳了起来，迈开长腿就朝着那个背影急速奔去。


	92. 第四十章

杜澜听见从身后传来一声声由远及近的脚步声，不由得立刻加快了步伐。可他昨夜被折腾得太狠了，至今双腿依然酸软无比，每走一步就不可避免地蹭到腿间的那处，那不容忽视的疼痛与不适便令他皱紧眉头，因此要想拉开与身后人的距离根本是有心无力。

不过片刻之间，那声音就近在咫尺了，就连那股如影随形的琥珀香都变得清晰起来，杜澜心里一跳，立刻被人从背后紧紧抱住了。

杜澜心里有气，立马拼命挣扎起来，可却被那两条手臂搂得更紧。

“放开我！”他压低声音，含着怒气说道，“随时会有人经过花园，看见殿下像这样和佣人拉拉扯扯的失仪举动，难道你就不怕丢尽脸面么！”

克洛德在他耳边低低地笑起来，暧昧地舔了舔他的耳垂。

“不怕。”他顿了顿，“老实告诉你，我倒是期待有人来呢。”

说着，他起了坏心眼，将硬起来的性器隔着彼此的衣料在杜澜的臀肉上用力顶撞了一下。

“假如我现在把你脱光了，在这片花丛里狠狠操你，随时都有人经过看到这一幕，这该是多么有趣的场面，你说对吗？”

杜澜被他的话语惊呆了，霎时胀红了整张脸，眼睛里尽是屈辱，一边更加拼命地扭动着妄图挣开束缚，一边口不择言地骂道：“你是疯了吗！无耻混蛋！不可理喻的疯子！我绝不会允许！”

可他心里清楚，假如克洛德真的想要这么做，那么他一定能够如愿以偿。

杜澜一阵毫无章法的乱动，反而蹭得克洛德下身更加起火，于是克洛德干脆拥紧怀里人，仰头向后，使得二人双双滚进了一旁的马蹄莲丛中。

眼前一阵天旋地转之后，杜澜听见耳边传来一声闷哼。目光穿过马蹄莲那碧绿的叶柄和酒杯似的洁白花朵，他头晕眼花地盯着天空中橙色的晚霞，呆了几秒钟，才发觉自己此时正仰躺在另一具躯体之上。

这时，克洛德刚才所说的话立刻在他脑中回放，令他的脸庞霎时褪去全部血色，急忙使劲想掰开那环住自己的双臂，可那桎梏住他的手却纹丝不动。

“放开我！”

听见他声音里的哭腔，克洛德叹了口气，一个翻身就轻松地压在他身上，与杜澜四目相对。

“傻瓜。”克洛德看着他红红的眼睛，心像被什么挠了一下，“不会有人胆敢靠近花园，我早已经吩咐过塞尔玛了。刚才说那些话只是在同你开玩笑而已。”

更何况我怎么可能舍得让别人看到你美丽的身体，和那张深陷情欲时的倾世脸庞？

克洛德把剩下的话语咽在了喉咙里，低头柔情地吻了吻他的眼尾。

杜澜被这样作弄一通，心中更加气恼，用尽全身力气伸手想要推开正重重压在他身上的这个混蛋，可却怎么也推不开，不仅如此，对方反而不由分说地俯下脸来，开始吻他的嘴唇。

杜澜手脚并用地推拒他，咬死牙关不肯放他的舌头进去。克洛德对他的拒绝丝毫不为所动，自顾自低头含住他的嘴唇用力吸吮，接着还伸出舌头缓慢地舔遍他每一颗牙齿。

杜澜一边挣动，一边不断从喉咙里发出愤怒的呜呜声，却不知道自己在此时发出的声音会引得眼前的Alpha更加失控。

这个强迫的吻持续了好一会儿，等四瓣嘴唇刚一分开，克洛德的左脸就立刻挨了一下。

杜澜狠狠地瞪着他。

“我说了，放开我。”

克洛德伸手摸了摸自己的左颊，嘴角缓缓扬起一个笑容。他摘下架在鼻梁上的眼镜随手丢向一旁，那湖蓝色的眼眸没了遮挡，刹那间变得幽深而危险。

“我本打算放过你。”他说，语气悠闲得像在讨论天气，“可显然，你自讨苦吃的行为正向我透露出，你很想和我在这里野合。那么如你所愿。”

“你在说什么鬼话！”

杜澜气红了脸，双手向外拼命推克洛德的肩膀，徒劳地企图阻止他的靠近。

可克洛德以一种惊人的速度猛地扣住杜澜的双腕按在地上。而且，不仅是他的双手被制住，就连乱蹬的双腿也立刻被死死压着，杜澜整个人几乎无法动弹。

克洛德用一只手掌捏住他的两只手腕，将它们压在杜澜的头顶，开始俯身恶狠狠地啃咬他的脖颈，似乎是在以此惩罚杜澜对他的冒犯。

一声响亮的撕裂声后，他粗暴地撕开身下那件碍事的制服，纽扣顿时四散进泥土里。等到杜澜的上半身全部袒露出来，克洛德动作不停，立刻把手从他的裙摆下伸进去，一把扯下他的内裤。

克洛德的力气大极了，轻而易举地就掰开对方紧紧合拢的膝盖，强硬地举起一条雪白的长腿搭在自己的腰上，接着迅速拉下自己的裤子，将那早已坚硬如烙铁的硕大性器解放出来。

可当他撩开制服裙摆，完全露出身下人腿间的那个小洞时，克洛德忽然停住了动作。

尽管已经过了八个小时，那个被过度使用过的小小穴口依然没能完全闭拢。它像一张合不上的小嘴似的，此时正微微张开着，翻出里头那淫靡熟透的深红色肉壁。他的腿根和股间也是一片通红，看起来又凄惨又可怜。

此时克洛德才意识到昨夜的自己到底有多么粗暴。

在那之前，他们有整整一个月没有进行真正的插入式性交。由于杜澜的小穴天生紧窄，对克洛德的尺寸来说，要想顺利进去原本就很不容易，加上那么久没做，就更是难上加难。昨夜他被情欲和信息素冲昏了头脑，根本没做足前戏就直接蛮横地一捅到底，尽管有Omega情液的润滑，可毕竟杜澜并没有处于发情期，昨晚的性事肯定叫他吃足了苦头。

更何况，克洛德几乎是没停歇地狠狠操了他一夜。Alpha发情期时总是硬得很快，所以就算是在射进去之后，他也不肯拔出去，而是埋在他身体里等待下一轮情潮汹涌而至。

身下人已经放弃了挣扎，闭紧眼睛，正默默地流眼泪。

克洛德心里又是懊恼又是怜惜，凑过去轻轻吻他的脸。

“不做了，我不做了，好不好？别哭。”他低声哄着他，说着，便把自己硬得发疼的性器草草塞进内裤里，重新穿好了外裤。

克洛德松开他的手腕，见那薄薄的皮肤上已现出几道深深的指印，便分别牵住他的两只手，轮流在那红痕上辗转亲吻舔舐。

无声的泪水从杜澜的眼角不断滑落。直到克洛德握紧他的右手，往自己的胸口上重重捶了一记，杜澜才睁开盈盈的泪眼看着他。

尽管已经见过无数次了，可每一次注视着这双含泪的眼眸，克洛德仍旧会心动不已。

克洛德忍不住低头吻了吻他的嘴唇，接着挺起上身，包住他的左手，又朝自己的胸膛狠狠打了一下。

杜澜皱起眉，问：“你干什么？”

“我在让你消气。”

察觉到杜澜的挣动，克洛德立刻松开了他的手。

他摊开双臂，好整以暇地说道：“全身上下任你处置，想揍哪里都可以。我发誓我绝不反抗。”

顿了顿，他语气暧昧地补充道：“当然，除了那根常常要拜访你的老朋友。还有，脸最好也不要动，细心的塞尔玛一定会发觉的，到时候难免又要找你麻烦。”

杜澜以一种看疯子的目光看了他片刻，伸手使劲推了推克洛德的手臂。

“从我身上下去。”

“遵命，杜澜先生。”

克洛德嘴上答应着，却飞快地在他脸颊上亲了一口，才翻了个身，坐到了杜澜的身边。

杜澜用手背擦了擦眼睛，慢慢坐起身，一手抚平身上这件没了纽扣的制服，一手用衣摆严严实实地遮住光裸的大腿，再捡起被扔在一旁的内裤，正准备穿上它，不料眨眼间却被一旁的克洛德抢走了。

“这上头全是泥土，不能穿了。”克洛德说。

“快还给我！”杜澜恼怒极了，伸直了胳膊就要去夺，可却怎么也抢不到。

“不。”克洛德脸上浮起恶劣的笑容，“有本事就自己来抢。”

“你！”杜澜又急又气，瞪着赤红的大眼睛，大滴大滴无助的泪水滚落下来，扑过去竭力够对方的掌心，嘴里低声骂道，“无赖！混蛋！为什么总是这样欺负人……”

好不容易等他捉住克洛德乱动的手臂，刚一抢回自己的东西，却立刻被人紧紧搂在了怀里。

杜澜正要挣扎，却听见头顶传来一个低沉的声音：“我们就一直这样下去，好不好？”

杜澜心头一震。

“一直一直在一起，直到彼此生命的尽头。”杜澜被按在对方的胸膛上，清晰地听见那层皮肤之下砰砰狂跳的声响，那个声音继续说道，带着一丝无法控制的颤抖，“请你允许我用这一辈子的时光来宠爱你，保护你，照顾你。嫁给我，好么？”

杜澜闭了闭眼睛，过了片刻，轻声说道：“对不起，克洛德，我……”

杜澜的话还没说完，便被粗鲁地打断。

“抱歉，让你误会了。”克洛德大笑了两声，立刻松开了怀抱，“我刚才又在想念薇薇安，所以才情不自禁地说了那些话，希望不会令你产生什么可笑的误解。”

杜澜认真地看着他的脸，那张英俊的脸庞正挂着一副玩世不恭的笑容，像戴上了一张格格不入的面具。

他再一次看穿了眼前这个人对他编造的拙劣谎言。不知道为什么，他的胸口忽然像被什么堵住了，又闷又难受。

可他什么也没说，只是攥紧手心，安静地垂下眼，点了点头。

马蹄莲花丛里静了好一会儿，气氛有些古怪，两个人不知怎的谁也没开口。

这时，天边的落日已经彻底沉到了地平线之下，只留下最后一片绚烂的晚霞。

等杜澜把自己的衣服全部穿整齐，再将假发和身上的泥土都拍干净，正要捡起为祖母精心采摘的花束，却发现那些花儿早已经被他们压得一团糟，完全不能用了。

眼看着天色已暮，过不了多久夜幕就要降临，杜澜心中焦急，正要回身去花园重新摘花，却忽地被克洛德抓住了手腕。

“先回去洗澡，换一件像样的衣服。等用过晚餐以后，我带你去山谷里找花。”

杜澜低头看了看自己身上这件遗落了纽扣的制服，尽管他时刻仔细地用手合拢了敞开的缝隙，但看上去依然很是不雅。

于是他咽下徘徊在嘴边的拒绝话语，轻轻地说道：“好。”

天空变得灰蓝一片，将夜未夜，连眼前人的脸庞都被蒙上了一层轻纱似的灰调，可杜澜看得分明，那双碧蓝的眼睛因他说出的这个字而霎时散去了浓雾般的阴霾。

杜澜咬住嘴唇，说不清楚自己为什么没有开口问他，明明花园这么近，干嘛还要去山谷。


	93. 第四十一章

杜澜跟在克洛德后头，一路分花拂叶，穿过曲折的花园小径。

他的目光总是忍不住落在前头那个高大的背影上，对方身上那件白衬衫早已不复洁净，除去凌乱的泥土污痕之外，还洇了些许鲜红，在雪白的底色上更显得触目惊心。

杜澜出神地盯着那片血迹，心里不知怎的，乱糟糟的一团。忽然那背影的主人转过头，问他：“怎么停下了？”

杜澜这才回过神来，垂下眼，用力摇了摇头，说：“没事。”快步走到他身后。

克洛德低下头沉默地看着他。过了片刻，他紧紧抓住杜澜的手，以一种不容反抗的力气与他十指交扣。

杜澜挣了挣，没能挣开，只得被他拖着向花园外走去。

从克洛德的掌心处源源不断传来滚烫的温度，杜澜仿佛被烫着了，滚滚热气从手心一直升到了头顶，他心里突地一急，当即猛一甩手，却没能如愿，五指反而被那个人扣得更紧了。

杜澜察觉到克洛德故意放慢了脚步，这条原本并不很长的小径竟花了许久才走到尽头。

等他们绕过转弯，穿过一片百合花丛之后，就看见塞尔玛正挺直脊背坐在走廊台阶边的长椅上，显然已经在此等候多时了。

塞尔玛一见到克洛德便站起来，低下头微微躬身，说：“殿下，您打算现在用餐吗？”

“不急。”克洛德说，“过一个钟头再吃。”

尽管还没有完全入夜，整个宫殿的灯光都已经亮了起来，照出一片夺目的璀璨光华。在这亮如白昼的光线下，无论是杜澜缺了纽扣的前襟，还是克洛德皱巴巴的衬衫和沾了泥土的头发，他们这副衣衫不整的模样全都变得无所遁形。

杜澜感到塞尔玛那严厉的目光将自己全身上下扫了个遍。

尽管他与克洛德在花园里并没有发生什么实质性的越轨行为，可杜澜还是不免感到一阵灼烧般的羞耻。

虽然塞尔玛嘴上什么也没说，但她显然是误会了，眼神里满满的尽是不赞同，分明在说“现在的年轻人实在不像话”。直到走回治疗室里，这股沸腾的羞耻感依然像火似的烧着杜澜的脸。

洗过澡以后，杜澜为克洛德重新上了药，并换好干净的纱布。等吃过晚餐，他们走出主楼，坐进飞车里，已经是两个钟头之后的事了。

今夜月光极盛，照得万物一片银辉。即便是夜里，四周的景色也清晰分明。

杜澜走下车，借着月色向四处张望了几眼。飞车的降落点位于旷野之中，举目望去尽是草原，不远处的小山坡上有一群马儿在吃草，除此之外再无其他。

杜澜忍不住问道：“殿下，你所说的盛满鲜花的山谷在哪里？”

克洛德勾了勾嘴角，说：“放心，我总会带你去的。”

说着，他把拇指与食指搭在嘴唇上，一声尖锐的口哨声霎时刺破了安静的夜，杜澜立刻看见山坡上领头的那匹马闪电般地向他们直冲而来。

得得的马蹄声由远及近，最后稳稳当当地停在他们身边，马儿温驯地垂下脑袋，在克洛德的身上亲昵地蹭了蹭，似乎在撒娇。

这是匹通体雪白的骏马，体格健硕高大，奔跑起来风驰电掣，如同一道白光在夜空中闪过。杜澜打小上马术课，因此一眼就瞧出这匹马非同凡响。

“这是伊莎贝拉。”克洛德带着笑意补充了一句，“全惠勒最烈的马。”

尽管知道它绝非凡品，可听了克洛德这话，杜澜依然不免有点吃惊。

“这坏脾气的家伙摔伤了无数驯马师，甚至有一次还差点踩死了其中一个。那倒霉的家伙断了两根肋骨，肺都给刺穿了。”

杜澜仔细打量它的样子，脑中忽然灵光一闪，想起这就是喷泉中央的雕塑上少年克洛德所骑的那匹马。

“可是它听从殿下的命令。”杜澜说。

“它是一匹有灵性的马，只认它的主人。”克洛德说。

“真美。”杜澜喃喃道，伸出手似乎想摸一摸它，犹豫了片刻，又缩回了指尖。

克洛德立刻不由分说地握住他的手腕，将他的手掌按在马儿的头顶上。伊莎贝拉用黑色的大眼睛向杜澜看了看，接着气定神闲地低头嚼了一口草，似乎并没有因为陌生人的触碰而大发脾气，这令杜澜松了口气。

“想骑么？”克洛德在杜澜耳边低声问道。

杜澜许多年没有骑马了，被这么一问，心里顿时痒痒的。

“我可以骑它吗？”杜澜的双手温柔地抚摸着伊莎贝拉的脖颈，轻声问。

“当然。”克洛德打量着他，“可是，你就不怕它把你摔伤么？”

杜澜想了想，老老实实地说：“怕。可我还是想试试。”

“已经好些年都没人敢惹伊莎贝拉了，你倒是胆子大得很。”克洛德笑了起来，“不过既然你想骑，那也不妨一试。”

既然马儿的主人点了头，杜澜便不再犹豫，一个翻身，轻松地坐上了马背。

他正要驱动马儿向前跑，却被克洛德拦住了，只见对方神神秘秘地凑到伊莎贝拉的耳边，嘴唇开合，似乎在说着什么。

杜澜凝神细听，却只能借着微风隐隐约约捕捉到模糊不清的只言片语：“……听话……爱……照顾……”

是惠勒语，杜澜并不精通，所以即使他偷听到了几个词汇，也并不能确定到底是什么含义。

过了片刻，伊莎贝拉似乎是不耐烦地朝他打了个响鼻，克洛德便微笑起来，揉了揉它的耳朵，低语：“谢了，老兄弟。”

说着，克洛德看向杜澜，表情忽然变得极其认真，说：“伊莎贝拉讨厌马鞍和马镫，那会使它脾气更暴烈，所以我从不给它戴那些东西。你要记住，一定要时刻握紧缰绳，别叫它跑得太快了，还要随时使劲夹紧大腿，以免不小心从马背上跌下来。就算是在情急之下也绝不能抓马的鬃毛，如果觉得危险就要马上喊我的名字，我有法子叫它停下来。”

这场景和话语令杜澜仿佛回到了当年八岁时第一次上马术课的情景，他不禁鼓了鼓腮帮子，觉得自己被看低了。他心里有点不服气，于是一言不发，夹紧了马背，催促伊莎贝拉快跑，好叫这个人好好见识一番自己不俗的马术。

伊莎贝拉在原地无聊地用前蹄刨了一会儿土，在杜澜的再三催促下终于勉强走动了起来。

伊莎贝拉懒洋洋的态度果然令杜澜大为失望，它竟只驮着他绕着克洛德慢吞吞地走了三个小圈子就停住了脚步，再也不肯纡尊降贵往前继续多迈一步，最后甚至干脆曲起马蹄直接趴在了地上。

杜澜拿这匹消极怠工的马毫无办法，最后只得从它的背上跳了下来。

一旁的克洛德却非常捧场地鼓起掌来，走到他面前，笑道：“没想到你骑马这么厉害！要知道，你可是这二十年以来除了我之外，第一个没被伊莎贝拉摔下去的人呢。”

“可是……”杜澜皱起眉，担忧地对克洛德说，“你的马好像生病了。”

克洛德还没来得及开口，伊莎贝拉当即一声长嘶，四蹄直立，嗖地站了起来，仿佛在身体力行地抗议杜澜对它的污蔑。

“你瞧，休息了几分钟，它又恢复了健康，”克洛德耸了耸肩，脸上露出人畜无害的优雅笑容，柔声问道，“那么，要不要再试一次？”

杜澜一听他这话，便跃跃欲试起来，于是便又翻身坐上了马背。可谁知等他刚一坐稳，克洛德竟也眨眼间就飞也似地跃到了他的身后，胸膛贴着他的脊背，手臂横过他的腰，紧紧包住他握着缰绳的双手。

杜澜刚要挣开他，从马背上跳下去，就听见耳边传来一声呼哨，伊莎贝拉当即撒开四蹄，一阵风似的飞奔起来。

杜澜一生中从没骑过这样快的马，在接连不断的剧烈颠簸中，他整个人被震得又紧张又畅快。

伊莎贝拉迎着天边银盘般的满月不知疲倦地奔跑着，不知跑了多久，它早已奔出了草原之外，又继续沿着树林的小径一直向前，最后终于在湖边停了下来。

杜澜跳下马时，双腿已经变得酸软。尽管马背将他的腿根磨得生疼，可他还是感到一种久违的快活。于是他忍不住抱住伊莎贝拉的脖子，在它耳边低声呢喃：“好马儿，辛苦你了。”

伊莎贝拉抖了抖它的耳朵，似乎是在表示它知道了，杜澜见了，不禁哑然失笑。

“真是匹聪明的马儿。”他说，心里很是喜欢，便凑过去用脸颊亲亲热热地蹭了蹭伊莎贝拉的马头。

克洛德不知怎的，忽然不高兴起来，用靴子在伊莎贝拉的马屁股上不轻不重地踹了一脚，不客气地说：“喂，老伙计，你该走了。”

伊莎贝拉似乎生起气来，用马尾向克洛德的手臂猛然甩去，却被克洛德一个回身轻巧地避过，又扬起手掌在它屁股上重重拍了一下。伊莎贝拉气得更厉害了，前蹄一下接一下地刨着土，响鼻一声塞过一声，忽然撅起两只后蹄就向克洛德的腹部踢去，克洛德蓦地侧过身，同时一把抽出插在后腰的马鞭就要狠狠教训教训这野性难驯的畜生，谁知伊莎贝拉见讨不着好，当即转头向来路逃去，马蹄声越来越远，眨眼之间就消失在了树林里。

一旁的杜澜忍不住笑出了声，说：“再没有见过这样精明的马。”

月光下，眼前人弯起的笑眼仿佛令世界万物都霎时变得黯淡无光。克洛德愣愣地盯着他，不由得想起自己第一次在回忆里见到他时的模样。

而这次不同。这是第一次，他的心上人对他，而不是记忆里的艾利斯特，露出这样真心的笑容。

克洛德心口一阵阵鼓胀，几乎要爆炸开来。

过了好一会儿，他才勉强按捺下胸中汹涌的情感，跟着杜澜朝湖边走去。

杜澜在湖边的一棵大榕树边坐下，眼睛出神地望着被银白月光笼罩住的湖面，不远处的湖边有一头母鹿正带着小鹿低头喝水。这动人的景象几乎令他屏住了呼吸。

上一次看见这样美丽的景色仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。杜澜心中一阵恍惚，好像是到了这一刻，才忽然感觉到自己似乎的确是还活着的。自从他苏醒过来，这两年多时间里的每一天，他都活像一具行尸走肉，自暴自弃着，任由那无边的痛苦、悲伤和仇恨将自己整个人绞得支离破碎。而此时眼前的画面，不知为何，竟令他那颗早已坠入无尽黑暗的心突然生出了一点点生的希望。

杜澜静静地坐在那里，什么话也没说，只是闭上眼睛享受着内心久违的宁静。初夏的湖边温度十分宜人，闻着空气里青草的香味，杜澜把脑袋枕在榕树干上，渐渐陷入了睡眠。

不知睡了多久，等醒来时，杜澜发觉自己竟仰躺在克洛德的怀里。

四目相对时，克洛德的吻落了下来。杜澜急忙偏过脸，躲开了，那个吻便重重印在了他的颈侧上。

杜澜挣开了克洛德的怀抱，向天上望了望，月亮与刚才相比，并没有升高许多，想必他只睡了一个钟头左右。

“殿下，时间不早了，您该带我去山谷摘花了。”杜澜提醒道。

克洛德好整以暇地依靠在树干上，闭着眼睛懒懒地说：“现在是夜里的十点二十一分。我想我有必要好心提醒你一句，你应该还记得自己今天有个任务没完成吧？延期到明天可是得翻倍的。”

他的话音刚刚落下，便感觉到一个温暖的东西忽地贴在自己的嘴唇上。克洛德猛然睁开眼，看见心上人近在咫尺的脸庞和紧闭着的眼睛，血液似乎在一瞬间就沸腾了起来。

他紧紧搂住杜澜的腰，一翻身将他按在树上，接着反客为主，开始凶蛮地在心上人的口腔里攻城略地。

他们在榕树下接了一个又一个吻，每一次都吻了许久，吻得极深，尽管每一次都是由杜澜主动，但不出三秒钟，克洛德总是会迫不及待地占据上风。

直到三个吻完毕，杜澜已经精疲力竭，似乎经历了一场漫长的性爱。

空气里琥珀香和苹果花香缠绵悱恻地纠缠在一起，杜澜感到克洛德早已起了反应，而他自己股间的小穴也已经湿透了。他前端的性器也翘了起来，但幸好那东西尺寸不大，而且他穿的是王宫侍女的制服裙，有宽松的裙摆遮住，并不会叫克洛德瞧出来任何异样。

杜澜紧紧合拢双腿，平复了一会儿呼吸和心跳，才轻轻地开口：“请殿下带我去山谷。”

克洛德并不回答，而是慢条斯理地解开皮带，扯下裤子，把他那张牙舞爪的巨大性器呈现在杜澜面前。那东西直挺挺地向上竖着，仿佛一条极粗的蛇，正昂着它的脑袋打算随时对人发起攻击，令杜澜感到一阵心惊肉跳。

“这样子你叫我怎么去。”克洛德用一种委屈的语气说道，“来，把手借我用一用。”

杜澜立刻把双手藏在背后，一连后退了两步，背过身去，低声说：“请……请殿下自己想办法解决。”

克洛德夸张地叹了口气，嘟哝着：“吝啬鬼！”说着，把手搁在自己的分身上，眼睛盯住那个背影，深深地嗅闻着风中的苹果花香，开始做起了手活。

听见背后传来阵阵清晰的喘息声，杜澜感到一股不受控制的热意从耳尖一直漫延到下身，令他身下那个不争气的小洞也流出一股股湿热的液体，把他的内裤浸得透湿。他把指尖深深掐进掌心，那股痛意也没能抵挡住全身涌动的情潮。

不知过了多久，克洛德的活计终于结束了。杜澜这才松开被自己刺破的掌心，缓缓舒了一口气。


	94. 第四十二章

那天回到主楼时，月亮已经升至中天，开始渐渐向西沉了。

趁着克洛德去洗澡，杜澜便把花束小心地插进掺了保鲜剂的清水玻璃瓶里，以备明早修剪整理。等他做好这一切，又将被褥从衣橱里抱出来仔细地铺在治疗舱旁的地毯上，便走进治疗室角落里另一间稍小的浴室，将自己反锁在里头。

等杜澜洗过澡，穿上睡衣走出浴室，一眼却看见自己刚才铺好的简易床铺竟然不翼而飞了，而唯一的嫌疑人此时正敞露着大半个胸膛，睡袍松松垮垮地挂在身上，一副衣衫不整的模样，好整以暇地坐在一旁的高脚椅上，脸上挂着饶有兴致的笑容，眼里满满写着有恃无恐。

“我需要一个解释。”杜澜走到他面前，垂下眼睛，冷冷地看着他。

克洛德眨了眨眼，忽然猛地扯住他的手腕，将对方一下子扯得跌坐在他腿上。

克洛德用手臂圈紧怀里的人，声音变得低沉沙哑，在他耳边说：“我命人把你的被褥全都扔了，包括橱子里的那些。今晚陪我睡，好不好？”

顿了顿，他立刻补充道：“只是睡觉，不做别的。这一点，我可以向你保证。”

杜澜用尽浑身力气，怎么也没能挣开他，心里不免大为光火。这个人在其他人面前时总是那样温文尔雅彬彬有礼，为什么每次对待他就这样蛮横霸道不讲道理？

“不行。”杜澜想也不想就断然拒绝了他。

克洛德沉下脸，重重咬了一口杜澜的耳垂，呼吸间灼热的气息喷在他脸上，沉声道：

“听着，我给你一个反悔的机会。”

“不必了。我绝不会改主意。”杜澜带着怒气说道。

克洛德磨了磨牙，不顾杜澜的挣扎，立刻把手掌伸进他的睡裤里，两根手指挤进内裤边缘，一下子捅进那个温暖的后穴里。

克洛德对这个地方早已烂熟于心，手指一操进去，当即破开紧紧吸附上来的内壁，一举进到更深处，不过片刻之间，就轻而易举地找到了藏在幽径深处的那个神秘突起。

克洛德把指腹贴住那个突起，轻轻刮挠了一下，感受到怀里人一阵剧烈的震颤，他张嘴不轻不重地咬了咬眼前雪白的后颈，耳语似的对他说：“如果你肯点头答应陪我睡，我马上就停下。不然的话，接下来要进到这里的，就远不止是我的手指了。你知道的，你还没能恢复，再像昨天那样弄一晚上，明天恐怕就彻底走不了路了。”

闻言，杜澜的脸色变得惨白一片，闭紧的眼皮不断颤抖着，拼命地摇脑袋，用哭腔叫道：“不……不！”

克洛德见眼前人脸上倔强的泪水，不由得在心里叹了口气。

明知道他脾气犟，总这样逼他反倒会适得其反。这个道理，克洛德再清楚不过了，他早在心里对自己默念过无数次，可是每当他碰上眼前这个人，一切的理智都会无缘无故地消失，全部的情感都濒于失控。

两个人僵持了片刻，最后还是克洛德败下阵来。他摸了摸杜澜刚刚吹干还带着余温的柔软黑发，忍不住凑过去亲吻怀里人湿漉漉的睫毛，慢慢抽出插在他身体里的手指，低声说：“对不起……我现在吩咐佣人送一床新被褥来。别生我的气，好么？”

大概是因为在湖边睡了一觉，也大约是由于睡前与克洛德发生的那场冲突，此刻杜澜毫无睡意，把自己埋在被褥里，脑子里全是纷乱的念头。他一会儿盘算着带祖母和安安顺利离开惠勒，一会儿试图为报仇的事理出一丁点头绪，可是偶然的几个瞬间，他的思绪竟也不可避免地落在了其他人身上——

杜澜忍不住探出两只眼睛，朝治疗舱望了望。克洛德正侧身面对着自己的方向，呼吸均匀绵长，似乎已经陷入了熟睡。

自打克洛德受伤的这些日子以来，不知道为什么，在应对这个人的时候，他越来越感到力不从心了。

杜澜用指腹缓缓婆娑着自己后颈上那两处深深的齿痕，不确定这一切是不是信息素的本能在作祟。

他花了许久好不容易才终于开始了浅眠。又过了不知多久，等他总算是陷入了深眠，忽然在半梦半醒间感觉到自己似乎正腾空而起，过了一会儿，又轻轻落进了一团云彩里。他躺在那团云上，软绵绵的触感似曾相识，潜意识告诉他，这与他的被褥完全不同。

直到他在梦中闻见一股近在咫尺的琥珀香气，杜澜才立刻从睡梦中醒了过来。可还没彻底清醒，他就清楚感觉到一个人轻轻含住了自己的嘴唇，温柔地吸吮着。

不知怎么了，在这一刻他忽然完全失去了睁开眼睛的勇气，他不愿意承认，自己竟会害怕看见那双满溢着炙热柔情的海蓝色眼眸。于是他依然闭着眼睛，假装自己仍在熟睡。

过了不知多久，察觉到身边的男人呼吸变得悠长均匀，杜澜这才在黑暗里慢慢睁开眼睛。

他借着月光看了一会儿克洛德近在咫尺的睡脸，心里那种无力感像春雨后漫野丛生的芜杂野草拼命疯长。

就这样辗转躺了许久，黎明到来时，发觉到克洛德即将醒来，杜澜便立刻将自己的气息调得极其绵长，假装依然处于深深的沉眠之中。

他闭着眼睛，感觉到蝴蝶般的吻轻轻落在了自己的嘴角、眼尾和眉间处，接着对方如同对待一件易碎的珍宝，以极轻的动作抱起了他，将他小心地平放在垫被上，又替他仔细盖好被褥。

这一切动作行云流水，令杜澜不禁开始疑心，在过去的一个月里，趁着他睡着，这样的事到底发生过多少次。而自己竟然无知无觉，直到今天才偶然发现。

  
杜澜一整天都心不在焉的，早上在修剪花杆时甚至不小心划破了手指。

傍晚时，他透过窗帘的缝隙里目送祖母离去的背影，这才得到塞尔玛的允许，前往祖母的贵宾治疗室取回了花瓶。

此时，克洛德正坐在沙发上同几个官员视讯，共同商讨斯宾塞国王的生日庆典安排事宜。杜澜则远远坐在治疗室另一头的水池边，将开始打蔫的鲜花从瓶子里抽出来。他背对着克洛德，因此并没有察觉到尽管对方正在与别人交谈，但眼光却总是时不时落在他的背影上。  
  
尽管水里掺了保鲜剂，可经过一天阳光的暴晒，搁在窗台上的花已经不再那么新鲜了，就连香气也淡了许多。于是杜澜把它们尽数扔到了一旁，再开始认真修剪刚才从花园里摘来的桃金娘、风信子和马蔺。  
  
等做完这一切，他便开始着手清洗花瓶。他正将花瓶里的水一股脑地倾倒进水池里，却忽然看见一个不起眼的小东西随着水流沉在了池底。  
  
那是一个被防水薄膜层层包裹住的玩意儿，只有米粒大小，看起来依稀像是一枚小小的搭扣。  
  
杜澜的心在一瞬间剧烈跳动起来，他立刻想起自己今天透过克洛德的监控确实看见祖母状似随意地把玩过花瓶中的一枝铃兰。  
  
杜澜深吸一口气，握紧颤抖的手指，竭力保持平静。他面上不动声色，用一只手悄悄盖住那枚玩意儿，把它紧紧捏在两指之间，同时另一只手如常地取过花瓶接了小半瓶清水。  
  
他顺手把那东西偷偷藏在了衣袋里，忽然鬼使神差地回头朝房间另一头的沙发望了一眼，却正撞上克洛德看向他的目光。杜澜被吓得心跳几乎停止，以为这件事叫他撞破了，谁知克洛德看起来却似乎比他还要意外，急忙匆匆收回眼神，别过脸继续投入与投影的交谈之中，好像这个四目相对只是一个微不足道的意外而已。  
  
  
在接下来的几个小时，杜澜仿佛怀揣了一枚定时炸弹。直到深夜，他坐进浴缸里，才终于敢拿出那枚小玩意儿。他层层揭开它的薄膜，极力想探查出能令祖母这样冒险也要交给他的东西到底是什么。   
  
可他隔着薄膜托起那枚搭扣，凝神端详了它好一会儿，却只认出了金属内壁上极为精细的家族标志。著名的六芒星圣剑，这是来自兰德尔家族的族徽。他立刻想起这八成来自于祖母那枚价值连城的红宝石项链。可任凭他怎么瞧，也瞧不出其中的玄机，也不知道祖母为什么要特意拆了她那条宝贝项链，而暗地里把项链的搭扣交给他。  
  
杜澜百思不得其解，正要将它重新用薄膜包好，指尖却在无意间触碰到了它，几乎是在皮肤刚一接触到那枚搭扣，他就立即明白了祖母良苦用心。  
  
他咬住颤抖的嘴唇，把它握在手心里，用精神力同它结成了绑定，流着眼泪通过这个简易通讯仪向唯一与它做过匹配的联系人发去了第一条简短的精神力讯息：  
  
“祖母……您的怪病好些了吗？”


	95. 第四十三章

随着国王生日庆典的临近，克洛德也渐渐忙了起来，每天坐在治疗室里听取官员们的报告，有时候会议一开就是一整个下午，杜澜则总是静静地坐在一旁，不是修剪花束，就是出神地望着窗外的玫瑰园。

克洛德总以为他在发呆，却不知道杜澜竟是通过藏在袖口内侧的搭扣在与祖母往来互通讯息，这样的情形已经持续了将近三周。

庆典之前的一天，一切如常。

这天早晨醒来，杜澜小心地为克洛德揭开纱布，十天前拆过线的伤口终于完完全全愈合了。曾经触目惊心的伤处长出了粉色的嫩肉，一大片疤痕爬满了他的脊背，宛如历经一场痛苦的新生。

杜澜看着那些狰狞的伤疤，心里不知怎的忽然生出一丝复杂难言的滋味。

“伤口已经好全了。”

静了一会儿，他忽然没头没尾地又接了一句：“基因修正其实并不像大家说的那样疼。”

克洛德听出了他言语里拐弯抹角的安慰，立刻转过脸来，用那双湛蓝的眼眸深深地看着他。

“你怎么知道不疼？”克洛德勾起嘴角，明知故问。

“因为我亲身经历过。”

“哦？”克洛德转身面对他，尽管早已在艾利斯特的记忆里听眼前人提过这件事，但此时他依旧是一脸饶有兴致地问道，“是怎么回事？”

杜澜的眼前忽然浮现出当年艾利斯特从杀人狂手里救下他时的情景，神情蓦地变得黯淡下来。过了片刻，他回过神来，只轻描淡写地说道：“只是一次意外受伤而已，许多年前的事了。”

一瞧见他魂不守舍的模样，克洛德就知道他又陷入了从前与别人的回忆里，目光霎时布满阴云。他勉强按下胃里咕嘟咕嘟直往上冒的酸水，沉声说：“我不打算去做基因修正。”

杜澜呆了呆，反问：“为什么？”

“每一条疤痕都是某个人在我生命里留下的不可磨灭的痕迹，无论如何，我不想抹去它们。”

杜澜浑身一震，抬起眼，立刻就撞进了那双幽深的蓝色眼眸。

过了片刻，他清醒过来，急忙躲闪着克洛德投向他的目光，垂下睫毛看着地毯的花纹，慌不择言地岔开话题：“总之，殿下已经痊愈了，不必再包纱布，也不需要再睡在治疗舱里。”

“那再好也不过了。”克洛德笑了笑，说着不由分说地牵住他的手，强行扯着他向治疗室门口走去，“正好，我也有个好消息要告诉你，不过先得带你去一个地方。”

杜澜被他拽着踉踉跄跄往前走，穿过无数相似的走廊，绕过好几个拐角，又乘着电梯去了此前从未踏足过的第三层。

与复古宫廷式样的第一层完全不同，第三层楼看上去非常古怪。电梯门打开，放眼望去竟然是一片空荡荡，视野里什么也没有，没有人，没有家具，只有上下左右四面白墙一直延伸向望不到尽头的远方，在惨白的灯光下显得分外冷清空旷。

“欢迎来到我的卧室，杜澜先生。”克洛德做了个优雅的手势，笑眯眯地说。

“你在与我开玩笑吗？”杜澜皱起眉。

“当然不。”

“难不成你指望我相信，作为尊贵的惠勒王子殿下，你每天就这样睡在地板上？我甚至连一把椅子也没瞧见！”

克洛德挑了挑眉，神秘一笑：“既然如此，看来我有必要带你这个克莱人见识见识我们惠勒的‘魔法’了。”

说着，他忽然就把杜澜拦腰抱住了，还没等怀里人反应过来，他便用另一只手蒙住了他的眼睛，接着热烈的吻便落在了对方柔软的嘴唇上。

克洛德不顾杜澜的推拒，一手紧紧搂着他的腰，一手捂住他的眼睛，强硬地搂抱着他向前走去，同时以一种凶猛的力道低头在对方的唇上不断地啃噬掠夺。

不知走了多久，等到杜澜的脊背向后一倒，跌进一片柔软的布料，克洛德才终于揭开捂住他眼睛的那只手。

杜澜看着头顶上不知何时出现的深紫色幔帐，脑子里一头雾水。过了片刻，他回过神来，便用力推了推依然压在他嘴唇上不断肆虐的克洛德。

克洛德显然兴致正浓，容不得半点违抗，于是一边吻着他，一边轻而易举地就捉住他乱动的手腕，将它们死死按在身下人的脸侧，过了好一会儿，等他总算是亲够了，才终于肯离开那双诱人的唇瓣，湿漉漉的吻转而向下钻进他的衣领里。

杜澜拿他毫无办法。对方沉重的身躯压在他身上，膝盖驾轻就熟地制住了他的大腿阻止他乱蹬，他的双手又全被扣住了，无论如何也挣脱不开。

“没瞧见我正在拆我的康复礼物么？不许打扰。”克洛德一边辗转吸吮着对方那带着苹果花香的颈项，一边理直气壮地说道。

灼热的气息吹得杜澜的耳根热热的，他忍不住偏过头去，极力躲闪克洛德那缠人的吻。他的脖颈上几乎全是新旧不一的吻痕，而克洛德正锲而不舍地往仅有的几处未遭荼毒的白腻皮肤上留下新的烙印。  
  
杜澜拼命摇头，却怎么也甩不脱那铺天盖地的热吻。

他察觉到克洛德已经动情，那根硕大的东西直挺挺地在他的腿根戳来戳去，心里不禁一阵恐慌。自打克洛德伤势渐渐好转，他那旺盛的性欲也恢复如初。这几周里，尽管杜澜强烈拒绝过无数回，可最后依然不免被迫与这个人发生了许多次肉体关系。

最近的情形就越发变本加厉起来，已经连续十几天了，这样的景象每一天都会反复上演，有时甚至不止发生一次，杜澜想尽办法也逃脱不掉。而上一次，就刚刚发生在几个小时之前，在治疗室的那张沙发上，克洛德压着他连续做了三回，令他的腿根至今依然酸软无比。

他头皮发麻，不由得捏紧了手指，闭着眼睛，徒劳地试图想把克洛德的注意力从那档子事上转移开来，引到其他话题去，于是便颤着声音问：“你之前说要告诉我一个好消息，那现在就告诉我吧。”

“不急。”克洛德用牙齿咬开他的纽扣，开始使劲吸吮他的乳尖，嘴里含含糊糊地说，“先等我享受完我的康复派对。”

不知过了多久，等到克洛德在身下这具温暖的躯体深处足足发泄了两次，这才总算是松开了他的桎梏。  
  
杜澜一得到自由，便用力擦掉了眼角的泪水，红着眼睛紧紧并拢起两条长腿，用制服下摆遮盖住裸露的大腿，再把敞开的衣襟扣得严严实实的。克洛德侧躺在一旁，看心上人又恢复成那副楚楚可怜的清纯模样，下腹火起，性器不由得又立了起来。

尽管很想，可理智告诉他，暂时不可以再继续了。于是克洛德只是微笑着盯住杜澜的侧脸，捉住他的一只手，捏在手掌里细细把玩，懒洋洋地说道：“你知道我现在在想什么吗？”

杜澜狠狠甩开他的手，恼怒地瞪了他一眼，一言不发地下了床，把之前被他粗暴扯下来扔在床边的内裤捡起来，背过身迅速穿上了，接着一瘸一拐地向大门外走去。

随着他的走动，杜澜感到一股股潮湿的液体从身下那个洞口流了出来，一下子把刚穿上的内裤完全打湿了。他顿时咬紧了嘴唇，眼里泛起了委屈的泪意。毫无疑问，这是身后这个混蛋不顾他的反抗，强奸他时两次射进他身体里的东西。

好在令他松了一口气的是，克洛德没有丝毫要阻止他离去的意思。尽管这与这个人对待他时一贯的蛮横作风大相径庭，但杜澜并没有起疑心。

  
克洛德半坐起身，靠在床头开始惬意地吞云吐雾，一如既往地，在心上人那温暖潮湿的甬道深处射精令他的心情变得无比的愉快。

他在心里数着秒数，等数到967时，刚抽完第三支烟，就看见杜澜又从门外走了进来，表情瞧上去又迷惑又生气。

“放我出去。”他冷冷地说。

克洛德抽出第四支烟夹在指间，漫不经心地说：“既然你猜不着，那我勉为其难告诉你好了。刚才我在想的是，该向你索要什么样的报酬才够本。”

“我要离开这个该死的鬼地方！”杜澜高声重复一遍，根本不想搭他的话茬。

克洛德叼着烟，扯起嘴角对他笑了笑，说：“那可怎么办，这个鬼地方从今往后就是你和我共同的卧室了。”

杜澜深吸一口气，咬牙道：“你打算把我软禁在这里？”

克洛德吐了一口白烟，对他眨了眨眼，故作无辜地说：“你怎么能这么想我呢？”

说着，他以一种猎豹般的速度，猛地从床上暴起，向杜澜扑了过去。杜澜刚来得及跑出两步，就立刻被他逼进了墙角。

克洛德伸出的胳膊挡住了他的去路，以一种哄孩子的语气柔声说：“等到你的家人平安抵达惠勒，我就把他们接来与你见面，好不好？”

杜澜瞪大了眼睛，“我的家人？”

克洛德趁他晃神的刹那，一把将他打横抱进了怀里，抱着他坐进了一旁的沙发里。

“帕特里克那个蠢货还被蒙在鼓里。”克洛德发出愉悦的笑声，低头啄吻杜澜的嘴唇。

“他们现在在哪里？”杜澜不停地避开他的吻，急声问道。

“暂时还在远星，不过很快他们就会在我的安排下登上前来惠勒的太空舰，不出三天就会顺利抵达。”

这段时间里，杜澜早已听祖母说起过帕特里克对他家人无孔不入的监视，因此听了这话，心里的疑虑不减反增。  
  
看出了杜澜眼里的疑惑，克洛德忍不住捏了捏他的脸颊，解释道：“一个多月前，我派了我的仿生人助手克里斯秘密前往远星营救你的家人，同行的还有一队惠勒目前最顶级的仿生人军队。不得不说，帕特里克的确是个很难对付的家伙，他警惕心极强，光是要让那些仿生人全部成功通过远星的安检，就花费了不少时间，更别说要从帕特里克密不透风的监视下把你的家人弄出来。所以前前后后拖延了一个多月，总算是有了实质性的进展。  
  
“好在那家伙对自己操纵仿生人的本领太过自负，竟然没派任何活人把守，于是只要破解掉他的仿生人指令程序，黑进监控系统，植入重复的影像，就能神不知鬼不觉地将他们救走。可说起来简单，做起来却并不容易。帕特里克在你家人的别墅里里外外共安插了百来个仿生人，每一个都需要一套不同的破译指令，致使这件事变得极为复杂。”  
  
说到这里，克洛德卖关子似的，故意停了下来。  
  
“那……那现在怎么样了？”杜澜紧张地问。  
  
克洛德却微笑着，并不答话，只是凑过去暗示性地含住他的嘴唇。杜澜心里急得团团转，却无济于事，只得顺从地微微张开嘴，任由克洛德的舌头侵犯他的口腔。  
  
两个人密密实实地接了好一会儿的吻，克洛德才算是稍稍满意，手掌隔着内裤大力揉捏着他的臀瓣，哑声说：“只剩下最后五个仿生人了，破译时间大概两天，到明晚庆典结束时，你的家人就能离开那里了。”  
  
一听见“明晚庆典结束”这几个词，杜澜忽然浑身一僵，可克洛德并没有察觉。  
  
他捏住杜澜的下巴，深深看进他的眼睛里，得意地说：“现在你应该知道，这可不是桩简单的活计。你当然得要好好报答我，不是么？”  
  
他的脸越来越近，最后尾音吞没在两个人的唇舌间。  
  
随着一声声吱嘎的声响，沙发上渐渐响起了暧昧的喘息声、响亮的肉体拍打声和滋咕滋咕的水声。紧紧交缠在一起的琥珀香与苹果花香慢慢充盈了华美的王子寝殿。


	96. 第四十四章

“小澜，我的宝宝。”

隐约察觉到有一个声音在耳边响起，杜澜慢慢睁开了眼睛。

一双深邃如湖水的墨绿色眼眸霎时映入眼帘，那双迷人的眼睛越来越近，接着杜澜的嘴唇就被攫住了。

一见到久违的爱人，他心里立刻升起了无法言说的狂喜，可不知怎的，胸口却忽然像是被一柄巨锤狠狠砸碎，似乎有人掰开他的血肉躯体，把那颗跳动的心脏挖走了。

为什么会这么痛呢？杜澜捂住心口，心里感到纳闷。可他还来不及仔细思考，就被艾利斯特凶狠的深吻弄得毫无招架之力，只能凭借着本能竭力回应他。

两个人好像对彼此的舌头着了迷，你来我往，这个甜蜜的亲吻持续了许久才结束。

“今天怎么这么才晚回来？”杜澜抱怨道，“我在家里等了有一个世纪那么长了！”

艾利斯特没有说话，只是用很深的目光看着他。过了好一会儿，他才低声说：“宝宝，对不起。”

杜澜微笑起来，双手捧住他的脸，认真地说：“傻瓜！我只是随口说说而已，不是真的要怪你，干嘛这样一本正经地道歉。”

说着，他凑过去在艾利斯特紧皱的眉间吻了一下，又伸出手指温柔地一点点抚平那蹙起的眉头，轻声说：“我知道自从你被陛下立为王储以来，一直都很忙。没关系，我只要像这样守在家里每天等你回来，就已经觉得很满足了。”

艾利斯特紧紧握住他的双手，一言不发，眼睛里满是杜澜看不懂的悲伤。

“小澜，对不起。”

过了半晌，他又重复了一遍。

杜澜忽然生起气来，鼓着腮帮子，满脸不高兴地说：“你今天到底是怎么了？这样没完没了地道歉！叫人听着心烦。”

“对不……”

艾利斯特的第三声道歉被杜澜的吻堵在了嘴里。

一个漫长的吻结束以后，杜澜用额头抵住艾利斯特的额头，气喘吁吁地说道：“听着，假如你再对我说那句话，哪怕一次，今晚我就去贵客室睡。”

“不要走。”艾利斯特说。

杜澜感到对方的双臂圈住他的腰，将他越勒越紧，到后来几乎令他无法呼吸，于是忍不住推了推他，说：“我不走，松开些，你要压伤我们的孩子了。”

“孩子？”

“是啊，我们的孩子。”

杜澜弯起眼睛，反捉住艾利斯特的手掌，牵引着它搁在自己的肚子上。

当艾利斯特的掌心在他平坦的小腹慢慢抚摸时，杜澜忽然感到一阵古怪。

他低头一看，瞬间如遭雷击。明明孩子已经将近四个月大了，为什么他的肚子却依然是平的？

“不、不对……之前并不是这样的。”杜澜喃喃自语，“在你回来以前，肚子是突起来的，我保证！这孩子八成是又上哪儿淘气去了，好不容易你才回来这一趟。”

杜澜急忙往四周张望，大声叫道：“安安别再捉迷藏了！你父亲回来了，赶紧出来吧，让他好好瞧一瞧你。”

艾利斯特依然用那种杜澜看不懂的眼神定定地注视着他，过了好一阵子，他说：

“时间到了。我得走了，小澜。”

“去哪里？这么晚还有政务要忙么？”杜澜的心情忽然变得一片灰暗。

“去一个很远的地方。”

艾利斯特站起身来，俯下脸郑重地在他的嘴唇上吻了吻。

“很远的地方……那、那要什么时候再回家？”

艾利斯特轻轻抚过他的脸颊，低声说：“对不起，宝宝，我回不来了。”

这短短几个音节落在杜澜的耳中像震天动地的巨响，他下意识地伸手去捞那个人的手，却抓了个空。

“别……别走！”

不过是眨眼的工夫，那个刚才还与他接吻拥抱的男人就消失在了空气中。

“不！！！！！！”

那股撕心裂肺的痛苦再次席卷了杜澜的全身，几乎要将他整个摧毁。他跌下床，慌慌张张的四处找寻，一拉开房门，刚踏出第一步，却直直地摔下了万丈深渊。

杜澜哭喊着醒了过来，发觉自己正被一个男人紧紧抱在了怀里，他还没能彻底从刚才的梦境中清醒，于是搂住了对方的手臂，哽咽着小声叫道：“艾利斯特，别走……”

那个人却忽然松开了他，转而捏住他的下巴，令他抬起脸来。

“睁开眼睛看清楚我是谁。”那个人的声音里带着显而易见的怒气。

这不是艾利斯特的声音。

杜澜慢慢睁开眼，透过模糊的泪水看见近在咫尺的海蓝色眼眸。

这时他才想起，陷入昏睡之前，他正被眼前的男人抱坐在怀里不停凶狠地顶弄。或许是由于体力消耗过大，昨夜本来就被这个人反复纠缠得没能睡饱觉，加上他最近不知怎么了，总是易疲又嗜睡，这索求无度的性事频繁又激烈，已经弄得他整个人疲惫到了极点，最后终于因精力不济而彻底昏死了过去。

杜澜一清醒过来，立刻逃避似的将双眸复又紧紧闭上了，眼前再次出现了方才梦境里艾利斯特凝视他时，那双深沉忧郁的绿眼睛。他顿时泪如泉涌。

克洛德嘴里发苦，一颗心像被架在火上炙烤，又是嫉妒又是痛苦，不禁凑到杜澜的耳边，用冷酷的语调一字一句地残忍说道：“你的艾利斯特已经死了！”

杜澜听了，再也压抑不住喉咙里的悲鸣，呜咽出声，出口的话语变得支离破碎：“我……知道。”

克洛德见他伤心欲绝的表情，心又软了下来，忍不住细细吻去他的眼泪。

“已经过了这么久，你该把他放下了。放过他，也放过你自己，不好么？”克洛德低声说。

杜澜崩溃地拼命摇着头，哀哀地叫了起来，“我办不到……我放不下他，一辈子都不可能放下……”

克洛德的亲吻忽然停住了。

他闭了闭眼睛，勉强压下胸中汹涌翻滚的激烈情绪，低头不住地轻吻对方柔软的黑发，圈住那细腰的双臂越收越紧，似乎恨不得将怀里这个人嵌进自己的骨血里。

“你才二十六岁，人生只过了不到五分之一而已，接下来还有很漫长的一生，说什么一辈子的傻话。”克洛德抚摸着他的后颈，以一种温柔的语气缓缓说道，“我知道，艾利斯特的死是扎在你心里的一根毒刺，那两个杀手凶手一天不死，你就一天不能彻底解开心结。三年前我答应过替你报仇，就一定会说到做到。等杀了塔尼亚和帕特里克以后，我就陪着你慢慢把艾利斯特放下，无论多久都可以。好不好？”

听了克洛德这番话，杜澜忽然睁开通红的眼睛怔怔地望着他。

沉默了许久，他才轻轻开口：“克洛德，我们的交易，就此作废吧。”

对方的反应完全出乎克洛德的意料之外，他不禁皱起眉，问：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

杜澜嗯了一声，点了点头，语气十分认真：“这件事我已经考虑很久了。”

克洛德端详着他的表情，似乎在分辨他是否在开玩笑。过了好一会儿，他眯起眼睛，问道：

“怎么，你不想替亡夫报仇了？”

杜澜平静地与他对视，“这件事不牢殿下费心，我会自己另想办法。”

他语气里的疏离令克洛德刹那间火冒三丈。

“现在就喊停，我可还没替你报仇呢。那你岂不是白白被我操了三年？嫖客都会付嫖资，可你什么也得不到。”克洛德怒极反笑，“不觉得自己很亏么？”

杜澜像被人狠狠打了一巴掌，脸上霎时蒙上了一层羞耻的薄红，垂下长长的睫毛，低声说道：“不要再说了。”

“可我偏要说！”克洛德扬起残酷的笑容，语气咄咄逼人，“难道说，你当初本来就不打算报仇，只是因为寂寞难耐，想爬上我的床，又怕我看轻你，于是编出这么个冠冕堂皇的理由？”

杜澜深吸一口气，闭了闭眼睛，说：“你知道，事情不是你所说的那样。”

“那么，告诉我，为什么不肯让我帮你报仇？”克洛德咬牙问道。

杜澜抿了抿嘴，说：“你没必要插手我和艾利斯特的事。艾利斯特是我的伴侣，理应由我亲手为他手刃仇人。”

克洛德低吼：“你不觉得这话说得太晚了一些吗？告诉我，你之前为什么会同意？”

杜澜别过脸，逃避似的把目光投向别处，说：“没什么原因。只因为那时我鬼迷心窍，而现在我清醒了，仅此而已。”

克洛德的脸色霎时变得极为难看。

他明白了。

这一个多月以来，杜澜的一切古怪作为，此刻一幕幕尽皆闪现在克洛德眼前，那些疑点现在终于全都说得通了。

“你知道了，对不对？”克洛德逼问道。

他语气中饱含的危险令杜澜不由得心惊肉跳，暗暗捏紧了汗湿的掌心。

“我不懂你在说什么。”

“所有的一切，你都已经知道了，所以你喊停。你明白了我对你的心思，所以现在打算和我彻底撇清关系，对么？”克洛德愤怒的蓝眼睛几乎要喷出火来，看上去恨不得把眼前人一口吞了，“可惜早已经晚了！一旦双方签订，精神力契约无法单方面停止，你想必清楚。而我，绝不会答应中止契约。”

克洛德缓缓露出微笑，眼神却变得极为可怕。

“现在我明明白白告诉你，我会按照合约说的那样，替你杀死塔尼亚。当然，还有帕特里克。而你，得继续留在我身边，别无选择。”

他用力掐住杜澜的下巴，逼迫他与自己四目相对，咬牙说道：

“既然今天把一切都说开了，谢天谢地那我也就不必再与你玩那个幼稚可笑的谎言游戏了。正如你已经知道的那样，这世上从来都不存在什么我爱的薇薇安。我爱的人，自始至终只有你，杜澜。我所谋求的一切，也全是你。三年前，我之所以这样大费周章设局欺骗你，是担心当时的你一时想不开再度选择轻生。而据我对你的了解，那时候如果直接与你摊牌，你一定不肯接受这桩交易，毕竟你对你的爱慕者总是这样避之唯恐不及，残忍得不肯对他们施舍任何一丁点接近你的机会。因此，我必须得编造出这么一个薇薇安作为我的借口，让你以为我图谋的只是你的身体而不是其他，才能成功地把你留在我身边。”

尽管早已经猜到这一切，可等到真的听见克洛德将所有话对他和盘托出，还是不免令杜澜感到心神俱震，浑身僵硬。


	97. 第四十五章

杜澜挣开克洛德的手，用尽全力想要逃离那紧得令人窒息的怀抱，却始终没能如愿。

过了一会儿，他停止了徒劳的挣扎，直直地看进眼前的蓝眼睛，平静地说：“既然今天是畅所欲言的日子，那么我也得把心里话说出来。”

他的语气忽然变得郑重起来，连称呼都刻意显得十分客套：

“我心里只有艾利斯特。所以，尊贵的克洛德殿下，我奉劝您不要再把您宝贵的时间与精力浪费在我这样不值得的人身上。作为一个王子，惠勒唯一的继承人，你该去找个适合您的王妃，而不是同我无休止地继续纠缠，这样下去并不会有任何结果，你我都心知肚明。”

克洛德笑了笑。

“我已经找到了我想要的王妃。坦白告诉你，我现在满心盘算的就是怎样才能令他答应我的求婚。前两次都被他无情地拒绝了，我正在为第三次寻找一个好时机。或者你能在这方面给我指点一二，我一定会很感谢你的。”

克洛德俯下脸，想吻怀中人的嘴唇，不料杜澜立刻偏过头，躲开了他的亲吻。

“时机并不重要。要想求婚成功，或许我可以给您一个中肯的建议。”杜澜慢慢说道。

“说说看。”

“我的建议就是，向一个您有把握百分百会答应的人求婚，而不要对绝不可能点头的人开口。”

“绝不可能点头？”克洛德眯起眼睛重复了一遍。

“是。”杜澜语气决绝。

克洛德的脸上霎时阴云密布，幽蓝的眼眸里酝酿着暴风雨，嘴角却渐渐扯出一个没有温度的笑容。

“我告诉你，杜澜。我有的是办法可以令你点头答应我的任何要求，但我不想那么做。”克洛德的手指缓缓抚过他的脸颊，接着用力掰过他的下巴，强迫杜澜与自己对视，“所以你最好别逼我。”

杜澜听出他话里话外的胁迫，心里一片冰凉。

静了片刻，他闭上眼睛，颤声哀求：“放过我，好不好？”

克洛德低下头，不轻不重地咬了咬那双肉粉色的嘴唇，微笑着以一种说情话的语气说道：“你可以对我提出任何条件，我都会满足你。可只有这件事，没得商量，我绝不答应。”

克洛德嘴唇上移，又爱怜似的轻轻咬了一口那哭得微红的鼻尖，温柔地说：“我要你。我要你留在我身边，一直到我们彼此生命的尽头。在接下来的一百多年里，每一天，你都必须要与我一同渡过。日复一日，清晨时我们会一起醒来，深夜里我们将拥抱入眠。不要妄想摆脱我，你该知道，从你忽然闯进我人生的那一刻起，你就注定再也逃不掉了。”

  
  
杜澜睁开眼睛，呆呆地望着窗外黑沉沉的夜。

在半梦半醒间，他隐约听到了淅淅沥沥的雨声不断打在窗台上，于是就这样醒了过来。雨声越来越大，像敲响了一阵阵急行鼓。

杜澜赤裸地侧躺在床上，他身后的男人尽管早已熟睡，手臂却依旧霸道地箍住他的腰，胸膛紧贴着他的脊背，温热的呼吸有规律地喷洒在他的后颈上。

杜澜屏住呼吸，握紧手心，轻轻挪开了自己酸麻不已的下身，终于将对方那仍然插在他身体里的软垂性器滑了出去。他凝神听了一会儿，发觉身后人呼吸平缓，并没有因此而醒来，不由得悄悄松了一口气。

他伸长了手臂，颇费了一番工夫，指尖才勉强够到了落在床下的制服，他小心翼翼地把藏在袖口内侧的那枚搭扣取了下来，紧握在掌心里。

几乎是刚一触碰到它的那一刻，杜澜就感到了些微的精神力波动。

“小澜，你睡了么？”

“刚醒来……祖母，您怎么还没睡？”

“我的孩子，祖母要告诉你一个好消息。就在今晚，帕特里克总算肯对我略微透露他的营救计划了，不枉费我这么多天的旁敲侧击。不过他依旧十分谨慎，只对我含糊说了个大概，不肯说得详尽。但我想，有总比没有的好，你多知道一点，到时候要想避开他的手下就会容易一些。我现在就将他的原话全部复述给你听。”

接着，丽娜便将今晚发生在她与帕特里克的对话一五一十地告诉了她的孙子。

“——总之，你要牢记，明晚，严格说来，是今晚，当天空燃起烟花时，就是你逃出利亚姆宫的最好时机。届时一定要小心避开帕特里克派去的人手，借着他制造出的乱局，平安脱身。”

杜澜鼻子一酸，模糊了视线，忍不住用通讯仪问道：

“假如我就这样一走了之，那您和祖父，还有父亲母亲，你们该怎么办？”

“傻孩子，现在处境十分棘手。既然我们根本无法把这样的局面处理得称心如意，那就只好走一步看一步了。目前的当务之急就是将你从牢笼里救出来，其他的事情，咱们过后再想办法。要记住，你只需要顾好自己，不用替我们忧心。”

“可是祖母，克洛德对我说，今夜庆典结束时，祖父他们将搭乘他所安排的太空舰来惠勒与我见面。到时候如果他发现我已经离开，肯定会大发雷霆，甚至可能迁怒祖父和父亲母亲……”

“放心，小澜。你今晚趁着帕特里克搅出的乱子逃脱以后，克洛德只会以为你是被帕特里克给掳走了。到时候他的矛头与怒火必定将全部指向帕特里克，而不是我或者你的祖父和你的父母。我瞧得出，他们二人虽然表面上客客气气，实则暗中针锋相对，彼此憎恨，只差一个导火索，就能挑得他们争斗不休，而你的‘失踪’就是最佳的导火索。”

看了祖母的讯息，杜澜这才稍稍放下心来，正要回复，可身后的男人忽然埋头在他的后颈上蹭了蹭，含糊地嘟哝了一声“小澜”，令他不禁浑身一僵，额头直冒冷汗，当即飞快地将掌心里的通讯仪塞进了枕头底下。

他闭紧了眼睛，丝毫不敢动弹，过了好一会儿，觉察到对方还在沉睡，便长舒了一口气，又偷偷地将通讯仪从枕头下摸了出来。

一连通精神力，他马上收到了好几条祖母发给他的讯息：

“今夜你成功出逃之后，就按照我们之前定下的计划，你乔装改扮一番，以其他面貌藏在萨玛城里避避风头，等过了几个月，再想办法弄个伪造的身份。到时你独自前往茱尔星，等待与我们汇合。”

“过一阵子，等那两个人斗得两败俱伤，开始疑心你并不在对方手里时，我就会通过各种途径陆陆续续对外散播你已经死去的谣言，不管是假借噩梦或者直觉，装病装疯也不在话下。过不了几年，即使是假话，传了几万次，迟早也会被信以为真。那时候只要克洛德真的以为你‘死’了，我们便没了软禁的价值，就能想办法找借口离开惠勒这个‘伤心地’了。”

“至于你给那个混蛋生的小混崽子……小澜，我的珍宝，祖母已经劝过你无数次了，现在我不得不再啰嗦一回。假如你执意要带着他一块儿走，那必将由于特征太过明显而使得躲藏变得极其困难。这样一来，以克洛德在惠勒的势力，要把你们捉住简直易如反掌，最终的结果就是谁也逃不出去。”

“我曾在王子宫殿的玫瑰园里见过那孩子，也见过你同我提起过的朋友，那位名叫波连娜的金发女郎。因此祖母相信，你说得不错，那位小姐看上去的确是一位可靠的朋友。我的小澜，你仔细想想看，暂时把那孩子留在波连娜小姐（你信赖的朋友）的府上，难道不比带他与你一同四处躲藏更加安全吗？”

“何况并不需要太久时间。一等到各方面的时机成熟，我就会想尽办法向克洛德提出抚养的请求，把孩子平安接到我身边来，由我亲自照顾。你知道，小澜，尽管我恨透了那个混蛋，也曾极力劝过你放弃这个孩子。可他的身上除了那个混蛋的骨血之外，另一半毕竟来源于你，作为你的祖母，我绝不会对他坐视不管。关于这一点，你相信祖母么？”

杜澜把脸深深地埋进了枕头里，任凭那汹涌而出的泪水打湿枕巾，指尖轻轻婆娑着掌心的通讯仪。

“我永远相信您，永远爱您。”

“对不起，祖母，是我害您吃了许多苦，伤了那么久的心……”

“唉，我的傻孩子，一定是又在默默地掉着眼泪。这一刻祖母真想马上抱紧你，让你枕在我的膝盖上，祖孙俩谈天说地，就像从前那样。”

“还有，不要说对不起，祖母知道，你向来是个坚强的好孩子，当年……当年如果不是伤心痛苦到了极点，你绝不会选择轻生。这些年里祖母一直不停地在想，当年是我的错，为什么没瞧出你的不对劲来，为什么没有及时开解你的心结，为什么不肯稍稍放下我的厌恶，与你贴心地聊一聊你的丈夫，而不是假装他从不存在。我想，如果那时我这样做了，或许能挽回你的人生。不过幸好上天保佑，终于把我的珍宝还给了我！”

杜澜急急回复道：

“不是这样的，绝不是您的错！相反，您是世界上最好的祖母，也是我这辈子最大的幸运。”

“孩子，祖母每天都在期待着与你的相见，只是苦于一直找不到合适的机会。不过我打心底里相信，在不久的将来，我们这历经磨难的一家人终将会重逢，或许就在我遥远的母星——美丽的朱尔星。”


	98. 第四十六章

把通讯仪藏回制服袖口的内侧以后，杜澜一动不动地侧躺在床上。许久，他睁着酸涩的眼睛，出神地注视着眼前的黑暗，心中已经打定了一个主意。

“祖母，对不起，我无法厚颜请求您原谅我这最后一次的任性与自私。可是一想到以后有您照顾安安，我就放心了，总算能没有后顾之忧地去办那件事了。”他歉疚地闭紧了眼睛，极力把抽噎声压在喉咙里。

“我知道，这次我又将令您失望了，可我不得不这么做。今晚我会跟随帕特里克派来的人离开，因为帕特里克极有可能是当年的知情人，甚至是参与者，我必须得借这个机会查出艾利斯特的死因。如果事情正如克洛德所说的那样，帕特里克的确是谋害艾利斯特的凶手之一，那么即使赔上自己，我也要亲手将他杀死。”

窗外的雨不知何时早已经停了，黑夜里万籁俱寂，只有身后那个人平缓的呼吸声，如同一曲温柔的小调，渐渐的，一股困意袭来，早已哭累了的杜澜再次陷入沉沉的睡眠。

  
杜澜在将醒未醒间，察觉到胸口上一股痒意，忍不住从喉咙里发出轻轻的哼声，正想用手去蹭一蹭，却摸到了一个毛绒绒的脑袋，他顿时察觉到不对劲。

他微微睁开眼，刚一对上那双碧蓝的眸子，嘴唇就被吻住了。

“昨晚睡得好么？”

辗转吻了好一会儿，对方带着笑意这样低声问他。

杜澜还未完全清醒，听见有人问话，便意识模糊地从鼻子里轻轻唔了一声。

克洛德此时正压在他身上，见他这副任人宰割的模样，一股邪火顿时窜上了头顶，当即不由分说地就分开他的腿，扶住坚硬的性器慢慢捅进了杜澜湿软的小穴里。

“昨晚做到一半你又睡着了。”克洛德含笑着捏了捏身下人粉白的脸颊，指腹因那光滑柔软的触感而流连不去，“最近这些天怎么变得这么贪睡？简直就像一头懒散的小猪……”

随着克洛德那巨物的寸寸入侵，杜澜的下身被撑得酸胀无比，他这才彻底清醒过来，于是立刻偏过头，避开对方的手指，那张芙蓉般美丽清艳的脸庞顿时蒙上了一层厚厚的冰雪。

克洛德一见他冷若冰霜的模样，顿时起了坏心。他勾起嘴角，下身猛地一沉，硕大的性器当即重重蹭过甬道深处的那个小小突起，整根没入。

听见身下人无法控制地发出一声闷响，那声音虽然短而轻，却含着十足的柔媚情欲，克洛德几乎是瞬间就起了反应，埋在杜澜体内的凶器立马又胀大了一圈，几乎快要把身下人狭窄紧致的幽道撑坏了。

腿间又胀又痛，却依旧隐约有着一股快感的余韵，杜澜感到头皮阵阵发麻，无意识地在空中蹬动着双腿，徒劳地试图逃离这场无法避免的性事。

克洛德轻易地握住了他一只乱动的纤细脚踝，将那条长腿高高举起，又强行把他的另一条腿缠在自己的腰间。下一秒，他开始凶狠地动了起来。他的动作大开大合，每一次抽出再插入时，那根粗长无比的性器都会毫不留情地擦过身下人那脆弱的敏感点，令对方身不由己地发出一声声暧昧的轻吟。

那声音闷在杜澜紧紧闭着的嘴里，连同他后颈处越来越浓郁的香气，交织在一起，形成了对克洛德来说最致命的诱惑。

可这就是克洛德所能得到的全部了。正如在过去这两年多时间里发生在他们之间的任何一次性交一样，无论他怎样费尽心机地用快感折磨眼前人，这个倔强的Omega也从不肯张开嘴，让克洛德尽情听见他勾魂摄魄的动情呻吟，即便将嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓，他始终不肯让克洛德如愿。

克洛德一看见那被咬得毫无血色的下唇，又回想起自己在艾利斯特的回忆里时常听见的那一声声煽情至极的吟叫，刹那间心口里像煮了一锅烧沸的水，无尽的嫉妒令他快要发狂。于是他俯下脸，凑过去深深地吻着他的心上人，下身动作变得更加凶猛起来，几近失控边缘。

他们几乎在床上待了一整天，除了吃塞尔玛送来的食物外，就是无休无止的激烈性交，期间杜澜昏迷过去几次，又被持续的侵犯弄醒了。到后来，他浑身瘫软，下身几乎失去了知觉，直到临近黄昏，克洛德终于大发慈悲放过他，将那插了一天的东西拔出他的身体，杜澜恍惚间在那一瞬间竟感到甬道里一阵寂寞的空虚。

杜澜早已疲乏不堪，浑身上下像如同被巨物翻来覆去地碾过好几遍，此时连一根手指都无法动弹，只得闭着眼睛任由克洛德抱着他去浴室做清理。

一坐进温暖的水流里，身上累积的疲惫感顿时更加明晰，杜澜已是困倦到了极点。他无力地靠坐在克洛德怀中，隐约感觉到有东西插进了自己的小穴里，可是海啸般的困意袭来，他根本无法抵抗，于是渐渐闭上沉重的眼皮，开始打起盹来。

克洛德的手指慢慢插进那个还没合拢的湿热小洞里，杜澜的甬道里积满了他射进去的精液。克洛德借着水流导出那些浑浊的体液，嘴角忍不住微笑起来，侧过头吻了吻怀里人被热气熏得粉红的脸颊。

“给我生个孩子吧，小澜。”

克洛德说着，掰过杜澜的下巴，开始吮吸那双玫瑰色的嘴唇。

正睡得迷迷糊糊的杜澜被他纠缠得毫无办法，嘴里无意识地发出呜呜的抗议声。

“你没有说不，那我就当你答应了。”克洛德扬起嘴角，含住对方软绵绵的耳垂，带着笑意在他耳旁低声说道，“我记得再过一个月，你的下一次发情期就要到了，到时候我一定会加、倍、努、力。”

  
杜澜小睡了一会儿，不知过了多久，他在半梦半醒间听到有人交谈的声音。

“我已经准备好了，等七点钟一到就出发。”

“嗯，他不陪同。他累坏了，你暂时别叫醒他。”

“这样吧，等过了两个钟头，你吩咐厨娘做几道他爱吃的，送过来。那时他该饿醒了。”

“这没什么不合规矩的，塞尔玛。你了解我，应该一眼就能看出来，他就是我唯一属意的王妃人选，所以不要张口闭口总拿仆人的那套规矩来约束他。我从没将他看做我的侍从，你最好也不要。”

“不错，就这么办。你先下去吧。”

那女人的话语杜澜听不分明，但从她的声音和语气听来，是塞尔玛没错。

女人的脚步声渐渐消失，克洛德也没再开口，耳边复又陷入了一片安静，可杜澜却彻底没了睡意。

四周尽是低垂的厚重幔帐，几乎遮住全部的光亮，透过眼前仅剩的一线缝隙，杜澜看到了远远靠坐在房间另一头沙发上的男人。

那人身穿着隆重的惠勒皇室制服，黑金相间的颜色，熨帖得没有一丝褶皱。胸口挂满了矢车菊蓝的缎带勋章，整个人贵气逼人。那银色短发一丝不苟地向后梳着，露出光洁饱满的前额，尽管挺直的鼻梁上没有架着眼镜，可看起来却依旧十足的斯文优雅。

此时那张英俊非凡的脸上没有一丝表情，对方湛蓝的眼眸正定定地凝视着眼前的虚空，显然是在通过通讯仪沉浸于精神力世界里。

说不上来是出于什么原因，杜澜一直静静地注视着他。

过了好一阵子，他忽然察觉到一丝不对劲。克洛德的手腕上并没有佩戴那枚一直以来都在使用的通讯仪，尽管他的手心里正紧握着什么东西，但瞧大小绝不可能是那只镯子。

不过，杜澜转念一想，虽然通常来说每个人只有一枚通讯仪，但对克洛德这样的身份来说，即便他有成百上千个通讯仪也并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。

杜澜出神地望着他，脑子里反复思量着今夜的计划，心中却尽是纷乱的念头。

他不知道为什么，自己竟没有想象中那样恨这个人。尽管这个人欺骗他，强暴他，软禁他，甚至曾将他逼得不堪受辱而选择了自尽。

“可是……”杜澜握紧了手心，“他也曾为了救我而奋不顾身，险些丢掉性命。”

察觉到对方站起身，杜澜立刻闭上了眼睛，佯装熟睡。

片刻之后，踏在地毯上的沉闷脚步声响停在了床边，杜澜感到有人掀开床幔，一道目光直直地落在了自己的脸上。那视线如有实质，几乎要将他的皮肤灼伤。

过了一会儿，一个柔软的东西轻轻贴在了杜澜的嘴唇上，接着又细雨般落在他的眉心和眼角。

“等我回来。”一道压得极轻的声音传入他的耳中。

杜澜睁开眼睛时，正好透过没拉紧的床幔缝隙，瞧见男人高大挺拔的背影消失在门外。

“这就是永别了。”他闭上眼睛，心想，“忘了我吧，克洛德。”  
  
他与他之间所有的爱恨恩怨，从此一笔勾销，再无牵连。

除夕快乐！


	99. 第四十七章

克洛德离开以后，杜澜独自躺在床上。黑暗中，他呆呆地望着头顶的床帐，尽管身体依旧很疲惫，可他却彻底没了睡意。

就这样躺了约莫一个多钟头，杜澜早已饥肠辘辘。或许是由于夏天的关系，最近他不仅嗜睡，还特别容易感到饥饿。

当听见由远及近的脚步声时，他忙捡起落在床边的衣服匆匆穿上，又戴上棕色假发，装作刚刚起床的模样，打着呵欠揉着眼睛将厚重的床幔拉开了。

塞尔玛见了他，便将手中的托盘搁在一旁的橡木桌上，把碗碟一一摆好，嘴里不冷不热地说：“按照殿下的吩咐，你现在该用晚餐了。”

杜澜点了点头，客气地说：“有劳了，女士。”

塞尔玛没吭声，在桌边铺上了餐巾，又将高背椅拉开，便垂手站在一旁。

杜澜强撑着软绵绵的双腿，步履蹒跚地走到桌旁，对塞尔玛道了一声谢，便忍着腿间的不适缓缓坐在了椅垫上。

他饿极了，一口气就将焦糖布丁全部吃光了，总算稍稍缓解了那股灼心的饥饿感。接着他很快解决了大半的牛奶吐司和一整盘柠檬烤鸡，又吃了一些水果沙拉，这才终于彻底填满了那原本空空如也的胃。

吃过饭，杜澜看着塞尔玛将碗碟重新收回托盘，忽然皱起脸，紧捂住自己的胃，嘴里发出一声低低的痛叫。

正要离去的塞尔玛见他这副模样，不禁顿住了脚，回过头问：“你怎么了？”

杜澜把额头抵在桌沿，惨白的脸上表情痛苦万分，断断续续地说：“突……突然很痛……肚子好疼……”

塞尔玛紧锁眉头，说：“看起来你亟需治疗。还站得起来吗？”

杜澜咬紧牙关，一手撑住桌子，一手按住自己的肚子，慢腾腾地站起身来。可当他刚迈出一步，就立刻痛得跌倒在地毯上，无论如何也爬不起来了。

塞尔玛见状，明白情形危急，便当机立断，飞快地说道：“莱恩，只凭我这把老骨头是绝不可能将你弄出去的。因此你得尽力忍耐痛苦在这里等一分钟，我现在就去带一个人来背你去治疗室。你能做得到吗？”

“好……麻烦了……”

塞尔玛走后，杜澜把脸埋在双臂之间，慢慢翘起了嘴角。事情进展到这一步，出乎意料的顺利，甚至比他预想的还要容易得多。

本来要走出这间禁闭室般的寝殿是计划中的第一个难题，因为这两天里他已经从克洛德的口中得知，这间寝殿于两年前曾做过大翻修，自那以后，就只有克洛德本人、斯宾塞国王和塞尔玛的通讯仪才拥有自由出入的权限。

否则，任凭其他人怎样瞪大眼睛，这间寝殿在他们看来，都只是一间空无一物的屋子而已。而对于已经进来的人，如果没有权限人的带领，一辈子都将注定被困在这迷宫般的房间里。

塞尔玛很快就带着两个人高马大的仿生人回来了，在塞尔玛的指挥下，它们小心翼翼地将杜澜抱上担架，由塞尔玛在前头领着，快步把他抬出了克洛德的卧室，接着乘电梯下到了一楼。

绕过几处转角，又穿过几条走廊，仿生人稳稳当当地抬着杜澜来到克洛德的治疗室。塞尔玛通过通讯仪用精神力解开了电子门锁，两个仿生人便一个托着他的肩膀，一个抬着他的腿，轻轻地把他放进了正中央的一台治疗舱里。

杜澜躺在软垫上，对满脸严肃的塞尔玛露出苍白的微笑，虚弱地说：“有劳女士了……我知道您很忙，不好再耽搁您的时间，那就请留我独自在这里治疗吧。”

“不行。”塞尔玛立马否决道，“无论如何，在治疗期间总得有人陪在旁边，时刻留意病人的身体状况和治疗舱的运行情况。而且，现在当务之急是要给你做个全身检查，弄清楚疼痛的原因，再来对症治疗。”

“不瞒您说，”杜澜说，“这其实是我从小到大的老毛病了，每次饿过头了再大吃一顿总会胃疼。并不是什么大病，依我以往的经验来看，只需要把舱室调整成低等强度的治疗模式，我在治疗舱里小睡一觉，醒来就基本没有大碍了。我向来都是这样解决的……”

“即便是一贯的老毛病，也不容忽视。必须得先检查分析过病因，再进行针对性的治疗。不必多说，我会留在这里，直到听完全身检查的结果。”塞尔玛语气十分固执。

杜澜没想到塞尔玛竟如此难缠，他本就没病没痛，如果真的如她所坚持的那样做了全身检查，那出来的结果必定会叫她起疑心。

想到这里，杜澜立刻虾米似的蜷缩起身体，仿佛正遭受着极大的折磨，从喉咙里发出低低的哀求声：

“求求你……我现在痛极了，让我先治疗一会儿……过会儿再检查……”

那声音听起来饱含了剧烈的痛苦。

治疗舱的全身检查分析模式通常需要耗时二十分钟以上，有时甚至得花上个把小时。塞尔玛见杜澜痛成这样，便不好再固执己见。她考虑了一会儿，略一点头，对他说道：“那么就先治疗，等过一个钟头再进行检查也不迟。”

说着，她关闭了舱门，打开治疗模式，按照杜澜的话，把强度设置成低档，再对身后两个仿生人交代了几句，便转身离开了治疗室。

杜澜静静地躺在治疗舱里，手腕压着袖口内侧的通讯仪，一分一秒地数着时间。他知道，在夜里的十点整时，天空中就将燃起为国王陛下庆生的盛大烟火，持续半个钟头之久，那时就是他离开的最好时机。

而此时距离烟火大会，只剩下不到一个小时了。他现在最需要做的，就是尽力保持冷静，不要叫任何人对他生疑。

时间从没有这样难熬过，简直到了度秒如年的地步。过了有一个世纪那么长，通讯仪里的时钟总算走到了九点四十分。

时间差不多了，该提前做好准备。杜澜深深地吸了一口气，正要打开舱门，准备找个借口骗过这两个碍事的仿生人，再从洗手间的窗户跳出去，找个无人发现的地方藏匿起来，默默等待时机。

谁知就在他的手指即将碰到开舱按键时，忽然隐约听见一声门响，他立刻触电般的将手缩了回去。

过了片刻，他便听见了塞尔玛的声音。隔着一层玻璃舱门，她的话语杜澜听得并不分明，但很快，他就知道了。

因为他听见从治疗舱里传出无比清晰的女性声音：“欢迎您使用N683—Max09786型治疗舱，已为您开启全身检查模式，请放松身体，该次检查预计大约需要二十分钟到六十分钟不等，请您耐心配合，谢谢。”

杜澜被打了个措手不及，没想到她竟会这么快就回来，有精明的塞尔玛在，事情陡然变得棘手起来。

烟火即将升空，乱局马上就要到来，而他绝不能眼睁睁地错过这个最佳的逃跑时机。

可现在他势单力薄，绝不能与塞尔玛硬碰硬，毕竟那两个仿生人的任何一只手都能轻易拧断他的脖子。杜澜只得耐着性子继续躺在那里，心里不停盘算着等到治疗舱报出检查结果时，该怎么打消塞尔玛对他的怀疑。

可杜澜心底依然存留着些微的希望，因为按照祖母对他透露的计划，如果走运的话，或许等不到这该死的检查出结果，帕特里克的人就会找到这里，将他带走。这是他预想中最乐观的结果了。

可时间渐渐过去了，杜澜的心随着流逝的一分一秒慢慢沉了下去。等通讯仪里的时钟跳到十点钟时，他凝神细听，隔着治疗舱果然听见了模模糊糊的轻微炸响。

特为斯宾塞庆生而准备的烟火大会开始了。而此时，杜澜听见一个悦耳的女声一板一眼地说道：“全身检查完毕。受检者为Omega男性，身高182公分，体重56.2公斤——”

正在此时，治疗舱里的光亮忽地全部熄灭，那道声音也戛然而止。

杜澜心里大松一口气，当即在黑暗中睁开眼，立刻按下手边的紧急开舱按钮。等舱门缓缓打开以后，他起身走出治疗舱，发现塞尔玛已经不见了，偌大的房间只剩下其中一个仿生人直直地站在一旁。

“塞尔玛女士去哪儿了？”

“由于北楼突然失火，导致整个利亚姆宫电力系统陷入瘫痪，塞尔玛女士带人前往紧急救援。”

杜澜愣了愣，没想到帕特里克搞出的乱子竟是纵火。他几步奔到窗边，果然瞧见北边那座侧楼燃起冲天的火光。容不得细想了，他转脸对仿生人说道：“你怎么不去帮忙救火？”

“塞尔玛女士命令我将你送回殿下的寝殿。”

“我会自己回去。火势刻不容缓，你去救火要紧。”

“塞尔玛女士命令我将你送回殿下的寝殿。”

仿生人语调平平地重复了一遍。

杜澜瞥了他一眼，又抬眼朝东边的夜空看了看，在远处的幽蓝夜幕里猛地炸开数不清的炫彩星光，令月华为之失色。

杜澜收回眼神，耸了耸肩，对仿生人说：“那好吧。不过在那之前我得先去一趟洗手间，你在这里等我几分钟。”

那仿生人静了静，仿佛在等待核心系统运算的结果，过了片刻，机械地答道：“好的，莱恩。”

  
  
“孩子，我有预感，我的时间快到了。”

当烟火在天空中轰开第一声巨响时，斯宾塞忽然对身旁的克洛德这样说道。

克洛德看着面前这双苍老浑浊的蓝眼睛，心里一跳，脊背上忽然升起了一种前所未有的不祥预感。

“父亲，”他捏紧拳头，极力定了定神，安慰道，“请不要忧心。既然之前已经找到了与您精神力相似度达到95%的人，我相信要找到98%以上的适配者，指日可待。”

斯宾塞缓缓摇了摇头。

“要找到这样的适配者谈何容易？诺埃怀特告诉过我，这样的概率不足十亿分之一。这件事，我早已彻底不抱指望了。何况，这只是由于你那时陷入昏迷，致使惠勒后继无人而不得已做出的备选方案。”

“父亲，既然您当初能为我遍寻整个星系，费尽心力找到适配者，将我从无尽的昏迷中唤醒，那么身为您的孩子，我也必将为您找到一个适配者！”克洛德红了眼圈，郑重地说道。

“能得到永生固然很好，但既然找不到适配的年轻身体，那也并没什么大不了的。毕竟，你已经苏醒，这就意味着惠勒一统星系的霸业终将能延续下去。我就算是死，也能瞑目了。”

“父亲……”

斯宾塞抬手阻止了他的话，出神地望着夜空中应接不暇的烟花，喃喃说道：“你母亲向来爱看这个，于是我就立下规矩，将烟花大会作为历年皇室生日庆典的最后一个节目。三十年了，不知道她是不是一直在那边等着我。”

克洛德的鼻子阵阵发酸，他知道，分别的时候要到了，却没想到这早已预料到的告别竟会令他如此难受与痛苦。

“孩子，”斯宾塞将手搭在克洛德的头顶上，语气有着罕有的慈爱，自打克洛德懂事以来，这还是第一次听到，“我得去陪你母亲了，这些年她一个人总是很寂寞的。”

顿了顿，斯宾塞继续说道：“等我死了，你的婚事就可以自己做主了，我看得出，你已经有了非他不可的人选。作为你的父亲，和惠勒的君主，在我活着时，必须得坚守我自己的准则，可等我死后，一切事情你大可自己随心所欲地去办。

你知道么，我的孩子，当年我还在做王储时，那时的陛下，即你的祖父总是训斥我，认为我与你的Beta母亲匹配度太低，注定生不出孩子，于是逼迫我与Omega来往，可是我执意不肯，还把那些厚着脸皮缠上来的Omega们统统狠揍了一顿。你祖父大发雷霆，竟打算废掉我的身份，扶植他与情人生的私生子，于是我先下手，将他那群肮脏的野种全部杀光，一个不留，逼得他只能传位于我。尽管如此，你那顽固的祖父依然不肯松口，甚至拿王位作为筹码来要挟我。可那又能怎么样？我继承了王位，多年不肯娶妻，他也不能拿我怎么样。人活不了一世，当你祖父一咽气，我就立刻将你母亲娶了进来。

现在你瞧，你母亲不仅为我生了一个孩子，还将你生得这样英俊聪慧。你继承了我的眼睛，和你母亲的柔软心肠。尽管我不知道，这对于一个帝王来说，这是不是一件好事。”

“对不起，父亲。”克洛德的声音哽住了，“是孩子无能，辜负了您的期望。”

“不，你并非无能。恰恰相反，你聪明勇敢，做事周全，继承了我的全部优点，只是缺少了些许狠辣。或许将来的惠勒正需要你这样一个仁德的君主也说不准。不过，既然我已经将克莱这个隐患给彻底铲除了，惠勒在整个星系再难逢敌手。惠勒一统星系指日可待，这是我毕生的夙愿，可惜无法亲眼得见了。”

烟花持续不断地窜上去，将墨蓝色的夜空照得一阵明一阵暗，斯宾塞苍老的声音在砰砰砰的巨响里渐渐变得低微，最后消失在了夏天的夜风里。

手腕上的通讯仪传来持续的精神力波动，可克洛德早已无暇顾及了。他单膝跪在王座前，紧紧握住父亲逐渐变冷的手，深深地低下头，滚烫的泪水从下巴不断滚落下去。

  
  
杜澜轻巧地从洗手间的窗户翻了出去，猫在花丛里静静观察着四周的情况。

现在整个利亚姆宫都陷入了一片混乱，继北楼失火造成大停电以后，又陆续有多个仿生人被堂而皇之地爆头射杀了，如今无论是人类还是仿生人都惊恐得四散奔逃。

帕特里克派来的人此时一定正在四处找寻他的下落，杜澜暗暗想道。现在那个看守他的仿生人蠢货八成已经发觉他溜走了，或许塞尔玛也知道了。如今他要做的就是在不被克洛德的人发现并抓回去的前提下，逆着人流，循着枪响与骚乱，前往同帕特里克的手下汇合，赶在克洛德回来之前尽快离开这儿。

他矮身藏在廊下等了一会儿，直到走廊杂乱的脚步声渐渐消失，他便抱起身边的一盆蝴蝶兰，屏住呼吸，悄悄躲在了走廊的转角阴影处，在月光照不见的黑暗中静静等待时机。

两个侍女尖叫着跑了过去，杜澜紧贴着墙壁一动不动，眼睛一眨不眨地向来处看去，就这样过了几分钟，他终于等到了称心的猎物。

一个侍从急急忙忙地快步走过，刚一绕过拐角，后脑勺就被重物猛地一击，顿时昏倒在地。

杜澜伸出手指在他的鼻端试探了几秒钟，发觉对方呼吸正常，便放心了下来，用尽浑身力气迅速地把侍从拖到了花丛中，剥下对方的衣裤。

他一把扯下自己头上的棕色长假发，再取下眼睛里的墨绿瞳贴，恢复成了原本黑发黑眼的模样，又飞快地脱下了侍女服，穿上了从这个倒霉蛋身上抢劫过来的男式制服。等一切收拾完毕，他便循着尖叫声，向骚动的中心点跑去。

一路上仍有不少乱窜的仆从和仿生人，还有一队队身穿军服的卫兵在到处巡逻，抓捕可疑的人。显然，即使克洛德不在利亚姆宫，这座宫殿里的守卫依旧森严。

通往会客室的走廊里有一队卫兵在仔细盘查所有经过的仆从，并一一核对仿生人的标识，这是要走出主楼的必经之路。

杜澜面色平静地走了过去。

“喂！你！停下！”一个士兵喝道。

杜澜便停住了脚，驼着背，耸起肩，装出卑微讨好的笑容，压低嗓子，结结巴巴说：“大、大人，您是、是在说我么？”

借着微弱的烛光，士兵看见他的脸，不禁愣了愣，继而粗声粗气地问：“说，你叫什么？为什么这么晚了还四处乱跑？”

杜澜露出为难的表情，期期艾艾地说：“小、小的叫莱尼，奉命来找、找一个侍、侍女，莱、莱恩。”

士兵嘟哝着：“该死的，怎么又是找这个莱恩。一个侍女而已，问都不用问，我敢打赌她肯定是因为害怕躲起来了。这种时候还要派这么多人手去找仆人，塞尔玛可真是尽会给人忙里添乱的……”

另一个看起来似乎是他们的头儿，瞟了杜澜一眼，立刻打断士兵的话，严厉地说：“停！收声，不准再胡说八道。塞尔玛女士一定有她自己的道理。”

说着，他朝杜澜点了点头，“你走吧。”

杜澜尽量保持平稳的步伐，可是当他走到走廊尽头，绕过转角时，还是不禁加快了脚步。他一路上已听见不少人向彼此打听“莱恩”的下落，于是以此为借口脱身再容易不过了。

杜澜观察过，知道枪声来自于主楼之外，这与祖母对他透露的消息大致吻合。现在只需要穿过这最后一道长廊，再想方设法走出重重把守的主楼前殿大门，要与帕特里克的人见面就变得轻而易举了。

他快步走过长廊，走进了满室烛火的前殿里，宏大的厅堂里此时瞧上去满是黑压压的一片，目测聚集了不下百个仆从，数不清仿生人，还有许许多多的士兵与军官。

杜澜一眼就瞧见了被簇拥在人群中心，正背对着他的塞尔玛，她看起来正在与人交谈，他心中一惊，立刻偏过脸来，拨开拥挤的人群，不动声色地向大门处走去。

“愿上天保佑他的灵魂得以安息！”

“噢，老天爷！我不敢相信，陛下他竟然会在今晚……”

“他是一位千年罕有的帝王，是我们惠勒永恒的英雄与骄傲。”

刻意压低的嗡嗡交谈声与絮絮的祷告语不停钻进杜澜的耳朵里，彼此交织在一起成了闷雷般的嘈杂响动，他听不分明，直到身旁有人低声说了一句：“王子殿下看起来十分伤心，愿他节哀。”

正要继续向前走的杜澜不由得顿住了脚，忍不住对那位出声的老妇人问道：“冒昧问一句，发生了什么事？”

老妇人用手帕拭去眼泪，诧异地看他，“你竟不知道？我们伟大的斯宾塞陛下刚刚去世了。就在五分钟之前，克洛德殿下忍着莫大的悲痛向全体惠勒民众公布了这个噩耗。”

杜澜一时定在原地，许久没有回过神来。

他脑子里那些早已反复演练过千百遍的计划刹那间被这个突如其来的惊人消息全部搅成了乱糟糟的一团浆糊，再也理不清思绪。  
  
那双天空与海洋似的蓝眼睛占满了他的眼帘，令他心绪纷乱，无法再去思考其他事情。  
  
过了好一会儿，他捏紧掌心，缓缓吐出一口气。最后看了一眼近在咫尺的那扇双开雕花大门，他转过身，迈开步子头也不回地向来处走去。

“祖母，对不起。我的确要离开这里，但不该是现在，不该是在这么一个糟糕的夜晚，不该……趁着那个人唯一的至亲离世的时候。”  
  
或许经过今夜的乱子，要想找到下一次这样千载难逢的机会难度不亚于摘星揽月。理智告诉他，现在必须得转身向大门走去，越快越好，远远逃出这个鬼地方，可不知怎的，他竟无法左右自己的身体与心绪。这令他心烦意乱，甚至毫无道理地在心里埋怨起那个告诉他这桩事的陌生老妇人来。


	100. 第四十八章

电力系统已经恢复了过来，廊上重新亮起了冷白色的光。杜澜穿过曲曲折折的走廊，悄声走下台阶，来到廊下的花园里，分拨开一片密密的齐腰高的百合花茎，找到了那个被他打晕并藏匿在这里的可怜侍从。

他谨慎地向四处望了望，没发现其他人的踪影，便立刻矮身钻在花丛中，动作飞快地脱下身上的外衣裤，再捡起盖在对方身上的侍女制服，马上就穿上了。等他全部扣上纽扣，再熟练地戴好假发和瞳贴，把一切准备停当，也只不过花了一分钟而已。

他看了一眼那个依然处于昏迷之中的倒霉蛋，忍不住弯下腰伸手试了试他的呼吸，依然很平稳，于是便把换下来的制服盖在那人身上，转身打算回治疗室等塞尔玛前来找他。

可当他刚从花丛里站直身，就听见一声诡异的笑。

杜澜倏地警觉起来，循着那古怪的笑声看去，却见一个漆黑的影子正倚在不远处一株枝繁叶茂的爬藤玫瑰边，站在那里不知已经多久了。那身影彻底隐在花阴下，要不是他故意出声，任何人也察觉不到他的存在。

杜澜本能地感到危险，于是向后退了一步，接着立刻转身向走廊拼命跑去。

他用尽了全身力气，迈步的速度已经到了极限，可当他正要奔上台阶时，却被一个人影挡住了去路。

“嘿，大美人，别急着走啊。”

杜澜这时才借着月光瞧见这个“人”身上的仿生人标记。他防备地看着这个陌生的仿生人，一连退了好几步。

仿生人露出轻挑的笑容，说：“我来替帕特里克亲王找寻他的未婚妻，或许你知道他的下落？”

杜澜心里一惊，完全没想到在他拿定主意暂时不走时，竟会就这样撞见帕特里克派来找他的人手。

稳了稳心神，杜澜冷淡地说：“不知道。”

仿生人眯着眼睛打量了他片刻，说：“美人，在我面前说谎可不是件明智的事。红外线显示，在我向你提问以后，你的体温突然升高，而且我看得出，你的呼吸也变得急促。”

顿了顿，它好整以暇地继续说：“要知道，我，卡森，可是亲王斥重金倾尽五年心血打造出来的S级仿生人，即便放眼整个星系，也找不出几个能比得上我的仿生人了。”

杜澜对眼前这个仿生人言语间那股莫名其妙的自恋毫无兴趣，只是平静地说：“信不信由你，我不认识什么亲王的未婚妻。”

卡森听了，又发出那似人非人的怪异笑声，说：“你确定么？”

杜澜刚要回答，就见一片幽幽的白光从它那摊平的掌心向上照出，许多人影自光亮中清晰地浮现出来。

准确的说，是一个人。因为投影里的每一个画面，都是同一个人，有些是正面，有些是背影，有些是面部特写，有些是远景。

画面里的人或站或坐，或跳舞或进食，穿着一袭白色曳地礼服裙，画着精致的妆容，一头瀑布般的棕长发，一双绿得几近不自然的眼睛。

杜澜咬住嘴唇，那是两年前女王舞会上的他自己。

卡森看看他，又看看投影，以一种惹人厌的语气说：“你瞧，你们长得一样呢，多么惊人的巧合啊。即便不是双胞胎姐妹，多少也该有些血缘关系吧？”

它说着，画面一转，投影中的人忽然换了个模样，从棕发绿眼的女人变成了一个黑发黑眼的少年。

“喏，再看看这个人，眼不眼熟？”卡森装模作样地问道。

杜澜往投影里的自己瞥了一眼，镇定自若地开口：“没见过。”

“失策了，”卡森啧啧摇头，“我就知道，我本该在你戴上那顶滑稽的假发前问出这个问题。”

杜澜攥紧手，看来这个仿生人早已目击了他变装的全过程，现在只不过是在兜着圈子戏耍他。

考虑了一会儿，杜澜决定单刀直入，直接问：“你到底要做什么？”

“大美人，你可真是健忘呢。就在三分钟前，我已经告诉过你了啊。”卡森摊了摊手，“好吧，瞧你长得这么好看，我就破例同你仔仔细细再说一遍。听好了，我主要有两个任务。第一，我要替亲王找到他的未婚妻，叫杜澜或者莱恩的，名字只是代号，并不重要。性别或男或女，这也无所谓。总之，只要长着投影里的那个模样就是我要找的人，毕竟那样的容貌是怎么也仿冒不出来的，你说对吧。

“既然走运撞上了你，那么我的第一个任务就算是完成了。你说你不认识亲王的未婚妻？那我可管不着，我顾着自己能顺利交差就成。说起来，上次真倒霉，去公寓找人结果却晚到了一步，事后我可是被亲王狠狠教训了一通。不仅拆去了我的蓄电池，让我陷入假死状态，就连系统也是拖到昨天才给我更新升级。天知道这段日子我有多难熬！”

趁着它滔滔不绝地说话，杜澜不动声色地向旁边挪了几步。

卡森话锋一转，忽然拖长腔说道：“至于这第二个任务嘛……我当然是要把亲王的未婚妻带到他身边去。”

话音未落，它眨眼间就站在了杜澜的身后，猛地擒住他的肩膀，将他双手反剪在一起，那速度快得杜澜根本来不及躲闪，就被轻易制住了。

“瞧，现在我的第二个任务也完成了一半。今晚简直顺利得不可思议！”卡森吹了声口哨，得意洋洋地说，“你猜等我把你献给亲王，他会给我什么作为奖励？看来我大可以趁机向他提出让内森给我全面更换最新型固件了，最好再换一张更有男人味的帅气脸蛋，你说怎么样？”

杜澜拼命扭动着手臂，却怎么也挣不开对方的钳制，于是便不再白费力气。如果单挑，他绝不是眼前这个仿生人的对手，只能强迫自己冷静下来，脑中飞快地思考脱身之计。

远方隐约的烟火声早已经停了，玫瑰园里此时一片寂静，杜澜在心里不停期盼着有军队经过这条走廊，但十分不走运的是，他连半个人影也没瞧见。

“你打算怎么带我出去？要知道，利亚姆宫防守森严，你带着我这个累赘，很难平安脱身。”杜澜决定与这个看起来话很多的仿生人聊聊天，以此转移他的注意力。

“这有什么难的？怎么进来就怎么出去喽。”卡森不以为然地说。

“哦，那我倒想听听看，你是怎么进来的？”

卡森发出一阵嗤嗤的怪笑声，“与其说给你听，倒不如直接向你展示呢。那么现在就让我带你亲眼瞧瞧吧。”

说着，他突然伸手紧捂住杜澜的嘴，接着不知对谁低声说道：“找到人了，准备撤。”

过了几秒钟，杜澜听见从不远处的西北方向传来一声惊天动地的巨响，他急忙转脸朝那边一望，便见一大团灼眼的红云从夜空中自下而上升了起来。

“美人，这下我们该走喽。”

卡森一手捂着他的嘴，一手抓着他的双腕，挟持着他向花园深处快步走去。花园里草木茂盛，枝叶横斜，卡森毫不费力地劫着他，且走且停，专拣阴影处躲藏。

大概是由于那震耳欲聋的爆炸声吸引了所有人的注意力，原本正在花园中巡逻的卫兵们当即握紧武器，在长官的带领下列队整齐地循着那巨大的动静朝西北方跑去，打算一举剿灭那群胆敢来王子宫殿作乱的贼子。

一队接着一队，卫兵们踏着整齐的步伐从层层叠叠的雪兰花藤架前跑过，并没有听见杜澜极力从喉咙里发出的呜呜声。因为他身后这该死的仿生人竟故意模仿发情时的猫叫，那凄厉响亮的叫声轻易就盖住了他拼尽全力却被死死捂在嘴里的微弱呼救。

等卫兵一离开，卡森便继续挟制他向前赶路。

这座花园占地约有六公顷，他们沿着花丛小径，穿过长长的玫瑰园，绕过蝴蝶馆，一直向东北角走去。行进了约莫十几分钟，来到一片波光粼粼的湖水边，卡森总算停了下来。

杜澜不知道这个仿生人卡森到底打算怎样把他从这座固若金汤的宫殿弄出去。因为曾在几周前的一个夜里，刚吃过晚饭，杜澜就被克洛德不由分说地强行拖来了这里，逼着他陪同游赏夜晚的利亚姆花园。他清楚地记得，当自己走到了石桥中央，正向对岸眺望时，克洛德忽然以一种警觉的眼神盯住他，并这样对他说道：

“你想必已经瞧见了，湖的对岸就是森林。因此很多人难免会生出一种错觉，以为沿着这座桥就能走出主楼，可他们并不知道桥的另一头只不过是花园的隐形边界而已。整座花园外都围着一堵透明的感应墙，一旦检测到非法入侵者，便立即会向保卫队示警，同时对入侵者发出百万伏雷霆电击。反过来，对那些想不经允许就擅自偷溜出去的人来说也是一样。总而言之，这里唯一的出口就只有主楼的那扇大门。我好心告诉你这件事，只是希望能避免杜澜先生白吃许多不必要的苦头。”  
  
克洛德的意思很明显，除了大门以外，主楼与花园都绝没有任何可以供人自由出入的道路。  
  
杜澜垂眼看着两只天鹅从湖面缓缓游过，忽然彻底明白了，这个仿生人到底是如何神不知鬼不觉地混进来的。


	101. 第四十九章

这个内湖位于花园东北角的最远处，平日里本就罕有人烟，而那些原本在利亚姆宫各个角落四处巡逻的卫兵们全被那声惊人的巨响引了过去。因此现下四周一片寂静，除了虫鸣与水声，再没有其他响动。

杜澜被卡森一直挟持到了湖边，大概是由于当前四下里并无人迹，紧捂住他的那只手总算是松开了，可他的双腕依然被牢牢制住，怎么也无法挣脱。

现在大喊大叫呼救并没有任何用处，于是杜澜定了定神，向四周不动声色地张望了几眼，以找寻脱身的时机。

借着月光，他看见不远处那靠近浅滩的草丛里横七竖八地躺着几具仿生人的残骸，它们穿着利亚姆宫的制服，脑袋尽皆被打得稀烂，小溪般的蓝色仿生液甚至漫延到了他的脚边。

显然，这些仿生人很不走运，撞上了卡森或者它的同伙，于是就被干脆利落地爆头了。

“我很好奇，你说你是帕特里克手下最厉害的仿生人，这是真话么，卡森？”

杜澜一边仔细思考着如何摆脱这个危险的仿生人，一边主动与它搭话，打算从这个啰嗦的仿生人嘴里套些有用的信息。

“当然！”卡森立刻说道，“我何止是亲王手下最厉害的！放眼整个云雀星系，我也是顶尖的！”

“这我可不怎么相信。”杜澜不以为然地说道，“你要果真这么厉害，怎么会只被派来找人？在我看来，这是最简单最安全不过的活计了，即使对于最低等的仿生人来说，也不是一桩难事。相比较起来，要冲破重重守卫，搞出那些爆炸和纵火的动静，可难多了。要我说，你的同伴们才是真的有本事呢。”

这个自大的仿生人听了，果然不高兴起来，提高了音量说：“听听你自己说的话，竟愚蠢到怀疑我的本领！亏得在来之前亲王百般提醒我说，他未婚妻很狡猾，要我时时防备他，一旦抓到了就不能再让他逃掉。可我现在开始怀疑自己是不是真的找错人了。实话告诉你吧，你说的那些纵火啦，爆炸啦，全是我干的！”

杜澜的嘴角勾起稍纵即逝的极浅弧度，又以一种漫不经心的语调继续刺激这个自大狂：“越吹嘘越离谱了。这也是你的功劳，那也是你的功劳，难不成你的亲王大人在这种时候只派了你一个仿生人来？也未免太寒酸了。”

“别以为我分辨不出你们人类的语气，你分明是在嘲弄我。”卡森不高兴地说，“怎么，你不相信我的话？”  
  
杜澜耸了耸肩，“是我的错，身为人类何必要与一个仿生人计较这种事呢？毕竟你的谎言是被设计人员写进程序中的，与你无关。甚至，或许现在与我对话的就是设计人员本人，而不是你，仿生人卡森。”  
  
“你们人类有句话，脸孔越是漂亮，脑袋越是空空，今天见了你，我才知道这句话倒是不假。”卡森语气不善，“你难道竟看不出，我与那些呆滞的傀儡完全不同么？给我听好了，我可是亲王手下头号拥有自主意识的仿生人，亲王无权远程操控我，甚至内森这个设计者也办不到！我说的话、做的事全出于我自己的思考！我早就听说过，当年内森被你迷惑，犯下了不可饶恕的错误。所以亲王这次便派我出马，因为我这样的仿生人才不会像他，或者其他人类那样，轻易就被表象所蒙蔽。”  
  
杜澜转了转眼珠，心里想道：“这倒是个问一答十的家伙，我得设法问出它同伙的下落。”  
  
他忽然噗嗤一笑，笑声里全然写着不信：“这么说，亲王的确只派了你一个人来了？”  
  
“当然不止是我！你没听见林子里的枪响吗？果然是个蠢货。”卡森说，顿了顿，它又得意地开口，“既然你现在怎么也跑不掉了，那这些话告诉你也没什么大不了的。这个宫殿的确守卫森严，简直称得上密不透风。但我们这边——尤其是我——的本领也不算小，趁着惠勒王子离开，我只花了一个小时就研究破解出了安保系统的一个小小的漏洞，并以此为突破口，让我和我的手下瑟曼莎成功混进来。”

“哦，两个和一个又没什么分别。一样的寒酸。”杜澜不咸不淡地说。

杜澜心里盘算着，藏身在树林里的那个就是它所说的瑟曼莎了。特意安排在主楼外大概是为了迷惑守卫，让他们向林子里分散兵力。

“没法子，这皇室的安保系统可太难搞了。再加上这阵子惠勒王子一直待在利亚姆宫里闭门不出，导致我们根本无从下手，只能在今晚等他的座驾离开后才能开始破解行动。由于破解时间不够，要潜进那扇大门而不会引起警报的上限只有三个，其中我们还得把亲王的未婚妻算上。一旦超过这个数，就有很大风险会引起安保系统的警觉，到时候麻烦可不小。不过只派两个来也不打紧，找一个Omega而已，有我这个精英中的精英出马，再加上一个勉强算得上能干的瑟曼莎，简直绰绰有余了。”

卡森一边滔滔不绝地说着，一边拽着他穿过浅滩，跳进湖水里，朝几米外的石桥走去。

走到桥下时，水已经淹没膝盖，卡森这才停下脚，从水里扯出一个裹得严严实实的防水袋，杜澜注意到防水袋上系着一根细绳，绳的另一头正捆在桥墩上。

卡森一只手就将那个袋子拆开了，杜澜看了一眼卡森手上的潜水头盔，故意问他：“你不打算等你的同伴瑟曼莎了么？”

卡森又发出古怪的嗤嗤笑声，“瑟曼莎当然是在外头的林子里没进来喽！我早已经下令让它撤离了，这个时候它八成混了出去。现在该轮到我们了。”  
  
既然它没了同伙的接应，要想找机会出其不意摆脱掉它倒不是件不可能办到的难事，杜澜心想。  
  
“说起来，你可真让我好一通找！还好今天运气够好，那个惠勒王子死了老爹，推迟了回来的时间，不然这次行动就要失败了。”

杜澜沉下脸，现在这个仿生人彻底惹怒了他。

“不管最后脱不脱得了身，我都一定要想办法给这个惹人厌的自大狂一个狠狠的教训。”他心想。

他按捺下怒火，决定无论任何都要给它一点颜色瞧瞧。

卡森此时自信满满，看起来快活极了。它嘴里哼着小曲，粗暴地把手里那顶头盔向杜澜的脑袋上扣了下去，接着又扯下防水袋上的细绳，将杜澜的两只手腕紧紧绑在一起，又将绳索的另一头在自己的腰上绕了两圈再打上结。

下一秒，它便猛地往杜澜的肩膀上一搡，把他整个人推落了湖水中，它自己也跟着潜入湖面之下。

杜澜的手被捆着，完全无法游动，卡森便抓着他的一条手臂，扯着他向湖底游去。

夜晚的水下一片漆黑，什么也瞧不见。杜澜感觉到自己被卡森拽着朝下游了一会儿，便钻进了一条狭窄的水道里，因为他的双腿总时不时碰到两侧坚硬的岩壁。

这就是能够通往外界的地下河道了，他想，这个仿生人就是通过这里进入花园的。

不知游了多久，拽住他手臂的力量开始扯着他向上游去，没多久，他便被大力拉着破水而出。

一等卡森摘去他的头盔，杜澜便立刻朝四周望了望，眼前果然是之前艾利斯特带他来山谷摘花时曾领他来过的那个外湖。

卡森把绑在自己腰上的绳索解开，改为抓在手里，拖着杜澜向湖边游去。

湖边有一大群马在喝水，杜澜朝其中一匹领头的白马目不转睛地看过去，瞧见那匹马竟认出了他似的甩了甩马尾，也静静地回望着他，他的嘴角不由得翘了起来，心里已然有了一个主意。

“我得赶紧了，超时了这么久，惠勒王子随时可能会回来，到时候被困在这里可就麻烦了。”卡森自言自语地说。

可事与愿违，尽管它很着急，它身后的人类却慢吞吞的。杜澜一上岸便脱力般地坐在湖岸边，再也不肯走了。

“我不会游泳，刚才在水里时，脚又抽了筋，再也走不动路了。”他理直气壮地说。

“那可由不得你了！”卡森不耐烦地扯了扯手里的绳索。

“要走你走，反正我是走不了了。有本事你就把我从这里一直拖到大门口去。”杜澜没好气地说。

他被它拽了一下，便顺势装作跌倒在地，干脆直接躺在那里再不肯起来了。

“真够麻烦的！”卡森抱怨道，“真搞不懂人类，这么脆弱的躯体，怎么好意思以仿生人主人的身份自居。”

“你如果这么不服气，干脆把我扔在这里，自己出去好了。”

“想都别想。”卡森说，顿了顿，它怪笑一声，低头看他，“美人，别以为我瞧不出你在打什么鬼主意。要把你从地上弄起来，对我来说可再容易不过了。”

说着，它作势正要把杜澜拎起来扛在肩上，杜澜忽然不紧不慢地开口：“你不是口口声声非要认定我是亲王的未婚妻么？如果我确实是，像这样子搂搂抱抱，给亲王知道了，他怕是不会高兴的吧。”

卡森的动作停住了。

“要知道，如今与自家的仿生人私通可是一桩很常见的事呢。”杜澜趁热打铁。

卡森仿佛卡了壳，花了半秒钟用处理器计算了足足三遍利与弊，便立刻收回手，规矩地站直了身。

“说吧，你到底想怎么样？”

杜澜耸了耸肩，说：“我是一步也走不了了。不过如果你愿意背着我走，那我也能勉强答应。众所周知，通常来说，背和抱可是两码事。”

他拿准了卡森绝不可能答应。因为每个仿生人的核心数据处理器就在后颈处，假如它把他背在背上，那就等于把自己最大的弱点暴露在敌人眼前，届时偷袭将变得轻而易举。

“不行！”卡森断然拒绝。

“那就没法子了。我现在走不了路，你不肯背我，我又不会骑马，哪条路子都走不通了。”杜澜满不在乎地说，“你自己走吧。”

卡森朝一边的马群张望了一眼。

“说起来，骑马的确是最好的选择。它们的速度可比我走路快多了。”

杜澜立刻出言警告它：“你可别动什么歪脑筋，告诉你，我不仅不会骑马，平生也顶讨厌骑马这件事。别平白惹我不高兴。”

“那可由不得你了，美人。”卡森发出惹人厌的嗤嗤笑声。

“你这该死的仿生人！行走的废铜烂铁！”杜澜高声咒骂道。

卡森笑得更大声了，走过去随手把一匹正在吃草的枣红马牵到杜澜身边来。

杜澜朝那匹马瞥了一眼，脸上表情十分恼怒，“我说了，我不骑！”

“那没法子了。”卡森学着他的语气，“不骑也得骑。”

杜澜听了，又发了一通脾气，见实在没办法了，便以一种妥协的语气勉强说道：“这样吧，要我骑马也可以，但马得由我来挑。这匹马太瘦了，我不喜欢。”

卡森知道不能再这样耽搁下去了，但也不能太过惹恼主人的未婚妻，于是说：“就这么办。但你只有一分钟。”

杜澜满脸不高兴地从地上坐了起身，装模作样地朝马群里观察了一会儿，便向其中一匹马一指，说：“就它了。”

于是卡森立马把被杜澜选中的那匹健壮的白马牵了过来，它感觉到这匹马的脾气似乎有些暴躁，但并没有在意。

卡森要把杜澜抱上马，却被他推开了。

“扶我起来。”杜澜说。

每拖延一秒，危险就多了一分，卡森不想再浪费时间同这个任性的人类争执，只好依言照做。

杜澜被搀扶着站了起来，伸出被捆在一起的手，轻轻蹭了蹭伊莎贝拉的马头。

“唔，这匹还算顺眼，”他说，“把我弄上去。”

于是卡森便用手托着他的腋下，将他以侧坐的姿势搁在马背上，白马全程一动不动地站在原地，看起来温顺极了。

事不宜迟，卡森立刻跨上了白马，刚准备抓住缰绳，忽然眼前一花，那个原本正坐在它前头，宣称自己腿脚走不动的人类竟轻巧地跳下了马。

卡森察觉不妙，当即也要跟着跳下去，谁知眼前忽然掀起一阵惊天动地的颠簸，它还没来得及抓到缰绳，就被那剧烈的震感猛地甩在地上。

卡森反应速度极快，眨眼间从左手上臂取出一把枪来，刚一瞄准那匹企图摔坏它的疯马正要扣下扳机，手臂就被一股力量从后头猛踢了一下，它一个不稳，那一枪就射偏在了旁边的树上，将那树干打成了两截。

静夜中那声枪响惹怒了伊莎贝拉，它发出一声长嘶便以闪电般的速度朝卡森猛冲了过来，卡森正要抬手再开第二枪，伊莎贝拉已经越过几步的距离来到了它的面前，只见它高高撅起两只有力的前蹄，朝卡森握着枪的那只手就狠狠踩下。

卡森惨叫一声：“那可是我新装的手臂！你知道有多贵吗！”

马群听见伊莎贝拉的命令，全都骚动起来，潮水般地朝它涌过去。

枪声没有再响起，等杜澜费力地咬开手腕上的绳索时，马群才渐渐停止了泄愤。

杜澜走到伊莎贝拉身边一看，那激光枪已经被踩得粉碎，卡森的身体也是，它的脑袋四分五裂，仿生液流得满地都是。

杜澜伸手抱住伊莎贝拉的脑袋，用脸颊蹭了蹭它，轻声说：“谢谢。”

伊莎贝拉甩了甩尾巴，嘴里发出低低的叫声，仿佛是在回应他。

杜澜忍不住微笑起来，伸手揉了揉它的耳朵。

时间不早了，他得赶在克洛德回来之前赶回去，不然会令他起疑心。杜澜心想。

于是他捡起自己搁在湖边的潜水头盔重新戴在头上，走进湖水里，循着刚才卡森带他游的线路，朝湖底游去。  
  
  
在花园里一路他小心躲藏，万幸的是克洛德治疗室里空无一人，杜澜在浴室里仔细洗过澡，换上了之前留在这里的制服，便径自搭乘电梯去了克洛德的寝殿。  
  
今天在离开这里时，他万万没想到自己竟会主动回到这个空荡荡的房间。  
  
我是不是疯了？杜澜在心里不停地问自己。  
  
可没过多久，一天的劳累与疲倦浪潮般袭来，他再也抵抗不住睡意，忍不住抱膝靠在墙边打了个小小的盹。

不知过了多久，半梦半醒，他忽然听见隐隐的声音从远处传来，越来越清晰。

“很抱歉，殿下，我们找遍了每个角落，也没找到莱恩……”  
  
是塞尔玛，杜澜顿时醒了过来。

“一群废物！”  
  
克洛德的声音听起来暴怒至极，杜澜从没听过他如此失控的语气。  
  
“彻底封闭整个利亚姆宫，不允许任何人出入。分两批人手，一批排查出入口，一批继续在利亚姆宫里寻找，包括花园和外头的树林和山谷，每一寸都要仔仔细细找。我已经派人前去搜查莫伊拉庄园了，但这里也不能掉以轻心。还有——”

对话声在几步之外戛然而止。

杜澜抬起头，坐在原地静静地望着他们。

“莱恩？！”塞尔玛失声叫了起来，“你去哪儿了？”

“突然停了电，外头一片漆黑，动静又吓人，我有些害怕，便找了个地方躲了起来。后来没有枪声了，我就回来了。”

塞尔玛怀疑地看着他，正要开口质问，克洛德却做了个手势示意她噤声。

克洛德大步走到他面前，蹲下身来与他四目相对。

杜澜一眼不眨地看着眼前人通红的眼睛。  
  
他哭过了，杜澜想，胸口处莫名地变得又酸又软。

他们谁也没说话，塞尔玛不知何时已经走了，克洛德忽然伸手将他圈进怀里，紧紧地抱住了他，杜澜破天荒地没有挣开。


	102. 第五十章

脊背靠在坚硬的墙壁上，双腿被另一个人的脑袋枕得发麻，杜澜出神地望着窗外，灰蓝的天空即将迎来新一天的朝阳，而枕在他大腿上的这个男人依然沉睡着。

杜澜不明白自己到底是怎么了，竟在最后关头放弃了唾手可得的逃脱机会，鬼使神差地回到了这个人的身边。

一整夜，他们没有说话。在开始的几个小时里，克洛德一直用那紧得勒人的怀抱牢牢困住他。后来等到终于肯松开他时，却又不由分说地把头枕靠在他的大腿上，而后像是疲倦至极，他闭上眼睛，就这样睡着了。

他看起来心力交瘁，杜澜没有动弹。

一动不动地枯坐了许久，双腿早已传来针刺似的麻痹感，杜澜彻底没了睡意，只是呆呆地看着外头的天色。

“最多再待两周。”他在心里对自己说。

当金色的阳光洒满这间空旷的房间时，杜澜忽然听见一个声音对他说：“早上好。”

他低下头，正对上一双极深的蓝眼睛。克洛德不知何时已经醒了过来。

静了片刻，他点了点头，轻声说：“早上好，殿下。”

话音未落，他感到自己的嘴唇立刻被某个柔软的东西堵住了。这是个一触即分的亲吻，在杜澜正要推开他时，克洛德便结束了它。

“谢谢你还在。”

克洛德忽然坐起身，猛地将他紧纳入怀，喃喃说道。

“要是昨夜你真的不见了，我不知道自己会干出什么疯狂的事来。”

杜澜听见他话语中轻微的哽咽，不由得闭上了眼睛，心口像被什么堵住了。

“不管你是出于同情还是怜悯，我都不在乎，我只要你陪在我身边。”

“我知道你不爱我，可我爱你，这就足够了，不是么？不要离开我，好不好？”

杜澜下意识地把指尖深深刺进掌心里。

他无法答应眼前人的恳求，却也狠不下心在他的脆弱时候给以痛击。

于是他沉默了一会儿，只是轻轻推了推克洛德，低声说：“殿下，我有点饿了。”

克洛德僵了僵，环住他的手臂却越收越紧，那滚烫的怀抱令杜澜的呼吸都变得艰难。彼此静了许久，杜澜忽然感到自己被悬空抱了起来。

随着克洛德的走动，空无一物的房间眨眼间改天换地成了一座华美富丽的宫殿。

克洛德将他放置柔软的床上，俯身亲了亲他的额头。

“再等十分钟塞尔玛就会把早餐送来，是你爱吃的草莓舒芙蕾和水果沙拉。”

克洛德坐在床边，垂眼专注地看着他，柔声说：“吃过早餐再好好睡一觉。等你醒来，我有个惊喜要给你。”

杜澜疑惑地看着他。

克洛德却不打算再多说，只是露出神秘的微笑，牢牢紧握住他的右手，在他的每个指尖都落下缠绵的吻。

“我想，你会喜欢的。”克洛德冲他眨了眨眼。  
  
杜澜使劲缩了缩自己的手，没能成功挣脱，只得停止了徒劳的挣动。  
  
“殿下，”他叹息着，摇了摇头，“你不必给我任何惊喜。我不值得你这样——”  
  
他的话语被另一个人的嘴唇狠狠堵住了。克洛德猛然扑在他身上，含住他的下唇用力吸吮，力道大得似乎想把他的唇瓣整个吞吃入腹。他的十指被克洛德紧紧扣住了，分别压在两侧，无法挣开。  
  
这个强硬的吻持续了许久，直到听见几声敲门响，克洛德才依依不舍地离开了杜澜红肿的嘴唇，对他耳语道：  
  
“托你的福，我睡了一个好觉。可现在我得走了，父亲过世以后，许多公务都在等着我去处理。”  
  
说着，他用牙齿轻轻磨了磨近在咫尺的嫩白耳垂，叹息似的说道：“多想每时每刻都和你待在一起。你不知道，每一次不得不与你分开，对我来说都是一场身与心的双重煎熬。但我得担负起从我降生那天起就注定无法逃脱的责任和重担。”  
  
说话时他灼热的气息不断喷在杜澜的脖颈里，直到他离开以后许久，那里的皮肤依然残留着些许令人颤栗的滚烫温度。  
  
  
杜澜吃过早餐以后，胃里那股可怕的饥饿总算是消失了。  
  
尽管这几天一直严重缺眠，但当他躺在床上时，却怎么也无法入睡。  
  
祖母从昨夜开始一直没有回应他，这令杜澜心慌意乱，甚至怀疑是不是通讯仪出了故障。  
  
帕特里克在利亚姆宫闹出这么一场惊天动静，克洛德自然是不会轻易放过他的，而祖母就在帕特里克的手里，万一双方开战，有人误伤了她……他不敢再想下去，咬住颤抖的嘴唇，又接连给祖母发了许多消息，无一例外，全部石沉大海。  
  
他的胸口被无尽的焦躁与恐惧塞满，几乎喘不过气来，躺在床上翻来覆去无法入睡。  
  
就这样忍耐着煎熬过了几个钟头，在吃过中餐以后，不知道是由于塞尔玛给房间更换的宁神熏香起了作用，还是因为累积成山的疲惫终于将他压垮，杜澜总算阖上沉重的眼皮，陷入了浅眠。  
  
不知道睡了多久，他隐约察觉到有人正在看着自己。他无比艰难地把惺忪的睡眼睁开一条缝，瞧见对方的身形轮廓似乎是一个女人，于是他半梦半醒地翻了个身，并没有在意。大约是塞尔玛，他迷迷糊糊地想。  
  
直到那个女人把滑落的毛毯重新盖回他身上，杜澜在她凑近时闻见一股熟悉的信息素香味。  
  
那是混杂了香根草的无花果香，还带着一些海水的味道。是他自幼埋在祖母颈间闻到的独特香味，前者来自于祖母，后者来自于祖父的标记。  
  
“祖母……”杜澜在梦中小声叫了起来，一滴泪水从眼角落下。  
  
“我的珍宝。”丽娜低头吻了吻孙子睡得泛粉的脸颊，大颗大颗泪珠打在他的脸上。  
  
感到皮肤上的湿意，杜澜缓缓睁开朦胧的眼睛，祖母哭泣的脸庞从模糊渐渐变得清晰，复又模糊起来。  
  
祖母心疼地用手帕擦拭杜澜湿漉漉的脸，说：“小澜，我的好孙子。祖母以为这辈子再也见不到你了……”  
  
杜澜立刻坐起身，把头靠在祖母的肩膀上，哽咽着问：“这是我的美梦吗？”  
  
祖母轻轻拍他的后背，以哄孩子的语气说道：“当然不是，我的宝贝。”  
  
丽娜一眼瞥见杜澜雪白后颈上两个深深的咬痕，心中一惊，霎时沉了脸色。  
  
尽管打从她一坐到床边起就已经闻出孙子信息素里的不对劲，除了他原本的苹果花香气和那个混球的雪松味，却还混进了其他Alpha的陌生气味。她万万没有想到，这个该死的惠勒王子竟对他进行了三级标记！  
  
虽然她早已得知她的小澜被囚禁住了，心中好不容易才做好了面对孙子被染指的心理准备，她原本以为仅此而已，却完全没预料到现在这种局面。  
  
众所周知，对于Omega来说，普通的性侵犯与三级标记完全不可同日而语。一旦被成功标记，就如同与Alpha签下了一份生与死的契约书。  
  
Omega脆弱的腺体最多只能承受两次三级标记，如今小澜的第一个Alpha已经死了，这辈子他若想顺利渡过发情期就只能低头向这个囚禁他的男人求欢了。  
  
一想到孙子这几年可能的遭遇，丽娜心里又是心疼又是气急，眼泪流得更加凶了。  
  
“别怕，到时候祖母陪你去做手术把标记给去了。”她低声说，“连同那个混球的一起。”  
  
杜澜垂下眼，过了一会儿才说：“祖母，我们先不提这件事，好不好？”  
  
丽娜心知他对艾利斯特旧情难忘，不禁在心里重重叹了口气。  
  
“好，我的珍宝，祖母都听你的。这件事咱们以后再说吧。”  
  
杜澜撒娇似的用脑袋蹭了蹭祖母的颈侧，软声说：“祖母，您是怎么来这儿的？”  
  
丽娜一听，顿时气不打一出来，高声骂道：“那个该死的疯子帕特里克！”  
  
杜澜微微一愣。  
  
“你知道的，他疑心病很重，昨夜不知怎的竟发觉到我用通讯仪与你保持联系，于是他发起疯来，不仅命人把我的戒指抢走了，还把我关进地下禁闭室里去。”  
  
听到这里，杜澜急忙松开祖母，上下仔细打量她，哭着问：“您有没有受伤？”  
  
“傻孩子，祖母没事。”  
  
丽娜慈爱地摸了摸他的脑袋。  
  
“中间具体发生了什么事我就不清楚了，只知道后来克洛德的手下在禁闭室里找到了我，把我送了过来。据说帕特里克已经不知所踪，大概是知道寡不敌众注定要败北，所以趁乱逃走了。”  
  
“您没事就好。”杜澜抽抽噎噎地说。  
  
丽娜爱怜地轻轻捏他哭红的脸。  
  
等杜澜渐渐止住眼泪，丽娜装作漫不经心地朝四处看了看，便凑到杜澜耳边轻轻问：“孩子，告诉我，昨夜最后怎么没能逃出去？我收到的最后一条消息，是你告诉我，你已成功穿过走廊混进大厅，一切进展顺利。”  
  
杜澜呆了片刻，浑身僵硬了起来。  
  
“祖母，我……我在这里暂时还有其他事情要办，等过两周，咱们就一起离开这里，好吗？”  
  
丽娜叹了口气，“孩子，要离开谈何容易？更何况如今我和你都被困在了这里。一个人要脱身尚且困难，两个人就是难上加难了。”  
  
忽然听见门外传来轻微的动静，丽娜立刻闭上了嘴，抬手若无其事地给孙子理了理睡乱的假发，杜澜则用防备的目光紧盯着房间另一头那扇紧闭的大门。  
  
门渐渐被拉开，随着高跟鞋的响声，一个金色的脑袋探了进来，接着一个棕色的小脑袋有样学样地也跟着朝门里歪了歪。  
  
杜澜不禁露出笑容，当即掀开毯子，走下床迎了上去。  
  
“你睡醒啦？”波连娜牵着小杜安快步朝他走过来。  
  
“妈妈！”  
  
杜安跌跌撞撞地扑进母亲的怀里，杜澜立刻把他抱了起来。  
  
“刚醒不久。”杜澜说，“祖母，这就是波连娜，我的朋友。波连娜，这是我的祖母。”  
  
波连娜冲她点了点头，打了个招呼，说：“夫人，下午好。很高兴认识您。”  
  
“波连娜小姐，你好。我听小澜提起过你，见到你很高兴。”  
  
波连娜瞧了丽娜一会儿，忽然问：“夫人，我们是不是在哪里见过？您看着很面熟。”  
  
“我有幸曾在走廊边的花园里与你有过一面之缘。”  
  
波连娜露出恍然的表情，过了片刻，又陷入了苦苦的思索，说：“这倒是没错，但我总觉得还在其他地方见过您。”  
  
杜澜心知波连娜八成是在什么八卦小报上见过祖母的照片，于是心照不宣，并不点破。  
  
他抱着孩子蹲在祖母面前，杜安仰着脑袋打量眼前的老夫人，墨绿色的大眼睛眨了眨，不等杜澜开口，就甜甜地叫了一声：“阿婆。”  
  
杜澜听了，两行眼泪瞬间从眼眶涌了出来。  
  
“安安，这是你的曾祖母。”  
  
丽娜握住孙子的手，低下头仔细端详他怀里这个小小的孩子，脸上慢慢浮起一抹微笑。  
  
“虽然他长得那样像那个混……像他的父亲，但好在他的神情像你。”  
  
说着，她俯身把孩子抱坐在自己的膝盖上，低头郑重地在他的眉心印下一个吻。  
  
“小家伙，你以后得改叫我曾祖母，记住了吗？”


End file.
